What the Future Brings
by Rudolphtheechidna
Summary: Set years into the Sonic Universe's future where many of the characters have aged and are learning the values and stress of raising kids as the new generation slowly overtakes the last with many new characters as well as old. Has been edited and revised. Update speed increases with feedback.
1. Ch:1 Enter: Sonic's New Life

The sounds of a soft but loud snore could be heard throughout the hallways of a large castle, echoing quietly, silencing as quickly as they began, keeping a gentle yet vibrant flow. As the snore rung peacefully, it was interrupted by the sounds of an alarm going off, causing a tall hedgehog to jump out of his large chair before falling onto the ground, his cape slowly trailing from the air and covering his body and face. He groaned as his gloved hand reached from under the cape itself and reached to the crown that fell from his head and landed on the ground. The creature gave a small grunt with the sounds of lips smacking together before a loud yawn could be heard as a panel in the ceiling opened up and a small screen slowly eased down before him, the picture showing an image of a frantic cheetah, glaring at the person before him who was covered in his own cape.

"My King! Please don't tell me that you've been sleeping again! It is 5 in the afternoon!"

The man spoke quietly, shaking his head and sighing, "Hey hey how about you calm down and stop yelling. And turn off that stupid alarm."

The creature in the picture tightened his gaze on the hedgehog as he banged on the screen. "This isn't a joke My Lord! That alarm only sounds when something serious is happening and you know it!"

The hedgehog grunted and sighed, pulling his long red cape from over his head, showing the face of a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes with hair slightly trailing over his face before he placed his hand to his neck and pushed it to the side, giving it a small crack. "Alright I'm up I'm up… now what's the problem? Are we under attack? Did some crazy scientist decide to try and nuke the world? What are we dealing with?"

The cheetah sighed as he leaned back into his chair shown on the screen and smoothed out his beard with his fingers. "No My Lord, its far worse than that…"

The hedgehog looked up, slightly shocked as he turned to the screen. "Something worse? Are you…. Oh man don't tell me its…"

* * *

><p>The sounds of screaming could be heard from the city as a barrage of balloons fell on top of a store owner, causing the schnauzer to shout out in anger. As the balloons fell onto his face and body, the sound of air being split and a purple blur whizzed by with the echoes of laughter being heard, admitting from the blur.<p>

"DAAASSSH! YOU BRAT! JUST WAIT UNTIL I CATCH YOU!"

The purple creature turned back to the dog he just left looking like a twister mat before laughing and shaking his head, "Please? You? Catching the fastest thing alive? Not even possible old man! Catch ya on the flip side!" The young boy turned forward, increasing his speed as he dashed past a group of citizens, whistling and laughing with his long cat tail swaying with his steps as he took off down the road.

* * *

><p>The blue hedgehog sighed as he was in his bedroom, searching for his trademark red shoes as a female lavender cat stepped into the room, her golden eyes somewhat cocked before she leaned again the wall of the doorway. Her long sliver-white dress hanging just out the doorway as she watched the blue hedgehog tumbled around underneath the large bed before her. "Ummmm Sonic, might I ask what are you doing?"<p>

The sounds of grunting could be heard as he continued to struggle from underneath the bed and chuckled lightly to himself. "Hey Blaze, sorry no real time to talk I'm kinda in a hurry right now but… ow… I can't find my damn sneaks!"

The lavender cat cocked an eyebrow slightly, turning to her left and looking down by the doorway, noticing the red trademark sneakers of her husband and sighed, shaking her head and folding her arms. "Sonic… dear…"

"Yeah honey?"

"Your shoes are over here…"

With that a pause quieted the room before a sudden gust of wind blew by her, Sonic now standing on the outside of the doorway, sliding his feet within his shoes. "Thanks Blaze! What would I do without you?"

The cat gave a small sigh, shaking her head and giving a small shrug. "Who knows, maybe walk outside with your boxers on your head."

The hedgehog laughed as he turned around and kissed her on the cheek, kicking his second shoe on quickly. "I love you too honey."

She leaned into the kiss, purring slightly before turning back to him, watching him closely. "What's going on? You seem… how you say it… ampt today."

"Heh, its nothing. It seems that our son is out messing with people again today."

"Ugh!" The female cat growled as she placed her hand over her head, shaking it slightly. That little boy skipped school again? If he misses one more day of school they'll hold him back another grade!"

"Chill out honey, it's not the end of the world, besides Dash is smart… too smart. He gets bored in school so what would you expect from him?" Sonic said as he laughed, taking off his cape and rolling the sleeves of his blue shirt up to his elbows.

"I expect him to be a good boy and go to school like he should. He's always complaining about being treated differently but he acts out! This is getting so..!" But before she could finish her sentence, Sonic sped up to her and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her gently with Blaze simmering down and leaning into the hedgehog before her.

As Sonic pulled away, he sported his trademark confident and determined grin, shaking his head as he turned around. "Don't worry. I'll catch him and I'll talk to him. Just worry about dealing with Flare alright? Word is she's been beating up bullies again and I figured you'd want to congratulate her." And before the lavender cat could make a retort, the hedgehog was gone, leaving only behind a fading blue trail as she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Damn that fast blue hedgehog. If only he was this fast in bed, we would have more energy during the day…" A crimson blush covered her face as she spoke those words, closing her eyes and leaning back against the wall before opening them slowly. Blaze paused for a moment, staring to the ceiling as the sounds of the front door opened, stepping inside a dim lavender cat with golden eyes and blue shaded tips on her hair sporting an outfit similar to one worn by Blaze in her youth, only shaded darker colors of black, a dark purple and red. She slowly made her way down the hall and to a door, with two guards standing on each side. As she attempted to move forward they stepped before her, looking down to her with an expressionless gaze. "You." Blaze spoke loudly, standing at the opposite end of the hall causing the young feline to turn to her. "We need to talk."

"Yes mother."

* * *

><p>The young purple hedgecat laughed as he kicked his legs off the side of a building, watching as people ran around in terror, completely naked and exposed to the world around them with clothes behind the young boy. He shook his head and wiped a tear from his eye as he held his stomach, taking in the sight before him. "Man these guys are just funny! HEY!" He called out to them. "Is today streaking day or are you guys just wanting to share your view! Cuz I gotta admit, the view is pretty nice from up here! I can see EVERYTHING!"<p>

He laughed yet again at his own comment with the people down below growling and screaming to him, shouting profanity at the young boy accompanied with insult. "You stupid little fucking brat! We're gonna make you pay dearly for this when we catch you!"

Dash then glared down to the citizens below the building, sticking out his tongue causing them to riot even more. "Please! You can't catch the fastest thing alive so don't even bother pretending that you could!"

"Who's the fastest thing alive?" And with that Dash froze as he slowly turned around, shaking slightly at the sight of his father, the great hero and ruler of Solaria, Sonic the Hedgehog. "Dash… it seems you're causing trouble again. And what do you mean YOU'RE the fastest thing alive? Last I checked, that title belongs to me and me alone little buddy."

In an instant, Dash hiked himself up off the edge of the rooftop and turned back to his father completely, stepping on the ledge of the building. "No way dude, you're an old man now. Its time you stepped down and let the new age pros show you how it's done!"

His face sported a large grin, almost as great and identical to that of his father's as Sonic folded his arms, cocking an eyebrow and looking down to his proud son. "Oh you really think so? Come on Dash you're good but you'll never beat this "Old Man" right here."

"Wanna bet?" Dash smirked and asked softly before he quickly leaped off the 5 story building, flipping many times in the air before pressing his feet to the wall, slowly kicking against it and running down before landing on the ground and took off like a bullet. His father shook his head, leaping off the building right behind his son, landing on the ground and rocketed after the young boy with a large grin plastered on his face. As Dash ran down the streets of the city, he pushed through the crowed before him, knocking everyone away trying to keep a straight path with Sonic tailing his every move, reaching out and running around, catching those knocked over by his hyper happy son, apologizing before taking off after his offspring. The young boy quickly looked back, seeing his father nowhere in sight and grinned before turning around, his expression now replaced with one of shock to find his father standing before him several meters away. With this, Dash quickly pressed the palm of his hand to the ground, turning his body with a slide before he took off down the road to the left. Sonic gave a small chuckle, shaking his head before taking off after his son, quickly catching up to him, staying directly on his tail. Dash looked back, feeling the eyes of his father directly on him before he attempted to zip off onto a small alleyway, keeping his turn nice and sharp but was surprised and slightly angered at the fact that his father was still only inches away from him and quickly tried to lose him by leaping onto a trash can and ran up the side of the building with Sonic following suit. With this, the purple hedgecat leaped off the building onto another and another, growling at the sight of his father performing the same acts with no effort on his part.

Dash then leapt onto a cable, using his gloved hands to slide down the, watching as his father did so as well but instead was balancing on his feet with sparks slightly flying off from his grinding souls. Dash scoffed as he tried to kick himself off the wire with Sonic leaping off as well, smirking at the idea of tricking his father as he used a small fruit cart to catapult himself into the air and landing on a roof and taking off to the west towards the setting sun and towards the grassy planes of Solaria. As Dash slowly came to a stop, he panted, breathing heavily and gasping for air as his body hunched over, coughing slightly but loving the adrenaline rush he was getting. "T…t-take… TAKE THAT OLD MAN! I'M THE FASTEST THING ALIVE! ME! DASH THE HEDGECAT! THAT'S RIGHT! YEEEAAAAH!" Dash shouted, letting his victory cry ring throughout the plains with him leaning back, his eyes closed tightly and his fist raised to the heavens, feeling as if he could fly up and reach them himself.

"Sorry Dash but you have a long way to go before you're able to lose me."

Dash's confident feeling turned to complete shock as he turned around finding his father standing over him, scratching his nose, his eyes shut with his breathing perfectly normal and showing no signs of fatigue. "I… I can't… believe it…" He slowly said as he fell back into his father's arms, breathing heavily, feeling completely worn out from his little game of cat and mouse with his father, finding himself once again in the hands of defeat. "This makes… 40 times you've beaten me daddy… you are the fastest thing alive…"

"What can I say Dash, you're old man has got more tricks up his belt than a magician and more lives than… well your mother." Sonic smiled down to his son, slowly sitting back and letting Dash rest against his body. The two turned to the sky, watching as the stars slowly began to peak out from their hiding places with the moon shining down from above, not a single cloud in sight to ruin the view with Dash getting comfortable against his father as Sonic rested against a small hill that was behind the two of them.

"Hey daddy." Dash called up to his father, keeping his eyes on the moon.

"Yeah son?"

"What do you think my big brother is doing right now? You know, Maurice."

Sonic chuckled as he closed his eyes, "I know Dash you have only one brother after all." The blue hedgehog turned to the moon, his grin now forming into a soft smile with his eyes shutting slightly. "I'm sure he's having one heck of an adventure right now, perfectly fine as he travels whatever world he's in."

Dash's face lit up as he turned to his father. "And someday I'll do the same. I'll go on my own adventure and become a great hero like you! Dash! The Defender of Truth and Justice!" He gave a small childish giggle as Sonic wrapped his arms around his son.

"Yeah I bet. Now what does pulling pranks and making everyone miserable have to do with being a hero, huh? Don't get me wrong I love a good gag here and there but water balloons of paint? Really son?"

Dash turned away, his face showing a small scowl. "Eh those people had it coming… they were all jerks."

Sonic turned down to his son. "Oh? How so?"

"Well…" Dash began as he turned away towards the ground. "The butcher, he called big brother a brat and other bad words for leaving when he did, saying he was childish and it was good riddance and wished I was gone too."

"Is that so? Well then I'll have to talk to him about that. And what about the others who you stripped naked?"

Dash chuckled at that, a smile growing on his face. "Well a girl walked by and those guys ran behind her and lifted her dress and took a picture and she ran off screaming so I broke their stupid camera and took their clothes to see how they liked it."

Sonic chuckled lightly, giving a small nod at his son's comment. "I gotcha. Well that's actually a good reason and I can't say anything other than… nice job!" Sonic smirked as he ruffled the hair of his half-breed son.

Dash gave a small laugh and he leaned back looking up to his father before turning around and giving him a tight hug. "Well what can I say? I learned from the best after all. School can't teach you that."

"Hmmm speaking of school… you know your mom is gonna talk to you about skipping school… again."

Dash gave a dark groan, pressing his face deeper into Sonic's chest. "But Daaaaddy! I hate school it's so freaking boring! I mean addition? Really? I found astrological physics more of a challenge when I was 6! What's the point of me even going when I'm smarter than most of the people at my school… in this country for that fact?"

Sonic gave a small shrug as he turned down to his son. "So you don't end up a stupid old man like your father. That's why."

"Pfft! I have you beat there daddy."

Sonic smirked as he watched his son. "What about if you don't go, your mommy will beat your butt cuz she's really close to doing it ya know. I can't hold her back for much longer." Dash shivered at Sonic's comment, his tail curling up around to his front, wrapping around his stomach. "Ha! Don't like that idea don't you?"

"No… but do I really have to go? It's so boring over there and it's no fun at all. I like it better with Uncle Tails."

Sonic looked up to the sky before a large smile crossed his face as he rubbed his son's head gently and down to his back. "How about I go ask your uncle Tails to be your teacher or at least watch you? This way you'll actually learn something new and you'll get to study with Terry."

With that, Dash quickly leaped up and hung off his father's shirt, looking him dead in the eyes with an incredibly large smile spread across his face. "Really! I can go to Mobius whenever I want and see Uncle Tails and Aunt Cream and Terry and Mocha and-!"

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down little buddy!" Sonic laughed, slowly pulling his son off his chest. "You'll get to see them all whenever you want but remember you're going there for work, not for play or adventure."

Dash cocked an eyebrow looking at his father with a look of confusion and sarcasm. "Really daddy? You expect me to believe that one?"

Sonic laughed and he shook his head. "Not at all but I had to say it in case your mother decides to use a lie detector test on me this way I won't get in trouble."

"Smart." Dash said with a grin as he cocked his eyebrow. "Mind if I spend the night over Uncle Tails' house?"

Sonic smirked as he picked up his son and placed him over his shoulders, grabbing his ankles to keep him from falling off. "Oh no you don't. Sorry son but you'll have to face the music and that demon you call your mother."

Sonic laughed as Dash pouted, folding his arms. "I'm telling mommy you said that!" Sonic chuckled as he took off running, blazing down the grassy plains and headed into the city.


	2. Ch:2 Troubled Parents

Dash laughed and cheered as Sonic came to a screeching stop, sliding into their large castle, through the front door and up the railing of the stairs before flipping into Dash's bedroom with the little hedgecat leaping off his father, cheering and running around his room at top speed, along the walls and even the ceiling itself. "WHOA WHOA WHOA! That was AWESOME! EPIC! That was COOL! I can't believe you ran around the world like 8 times! Man! I can hardly do 1! You were like VRROOOOMMM! Then you were all like WHOOSH! Then ZIIING! And when you broke the sound barrier it was like BOOM!" Dash shouted loudly as he clapped his hands as hard as he could. "That was WAY PAST COOL!"

Sonic chuckled lightly with his arms folded as he watched his son race around like a kid on a sugar high. He smiled to himself, remembering what it was like the first time we was able to move that fast and the high one can get from doing so. He quickly reached out and grabbed his son before slamming him onto the bed playfully and tickled his sides causing the young boy to laugh hysterically. "Hehehehe easy easy champ! We need to burn off all this energy!"

Dash continued laughing as his father tickled him for several minutes before Sonic let out a small tired sigh, pulling from his son as Sonic watched him laugh and giggle to himself, curled up on the bed before he turned up to his father, panting and breathing heavily, releasing a small sigh with a large smile on his face. "Whew… no… fair…!"

Sonic laughed as he stood up, reaching down on his son and pulling his shoes from his feet and taking off his pants and shirt, rolling it into a ball and handed his half-breed son his clothes with a smirk. "Wanna do the honors?"

Dash smirked just as wide as he took the clothes and tossed it up and down in his hands. Sonic made his way over to the dresser, pulling out a small blue onesy from the drawer with red rockets plastered all over them before Dash closed his eyes and flung his ball of clothes into the air and across the room as it traveled between a large orange hoop hung right over his dirty clothes hamper, landing square into the bin with Dash snapping his fingers. "Nuthin but net."

Sonic walked over to his son, whistling at his shot and smiled as Dash stood up, taking his pjs from his father and began putting them on. "No bad little buddy. Pretty soon I'll have to let you try out for the basketball team and see how you do-"

"Dash! Sonic! Are you two home?" The sound of his mother's voice sent shivers down the spines of Dash and his blue father before Sonic himself gave a small and cheeky smile, waving to Dash.

"Sorry Dash you're on your own now. Cya."

And with that Sonic almost vanished from the sight of Dash, a look of absolute shock spread across his face. "You… you… you would just abandon me like that! Your own flesh and blood!"

Sonic quickly poked his head back into the room, his smile still stretched across his face. "Now Dash, you know I've faced hell to keep you perfectly safe. Your mother is another story. You're on your own with that one. Take care and tell gramp-gramp I said hey."

With that Sonic disappeared once again with Dash staring, his jaw dropped to his bed before he flailed his arms around. "Th-that's not even funny!"

"Dash?" And at the sound of hearing his mother's voice again along with her footsteps getting closer, Dash quickly rushed to the light switch on the wall and flicked it off before pushing himself back into bed, tossing the covers over his head and began snoring loudly. At that moment Blaze slowly crossed the corner, her eyes narrowing in on her son, rolling her eyes at his overly loud snoring before flicking back on the lights and moving closer to him. "Oh no you don't. That doesn't work for your father and it won't work on me." Dash continued snoring, feeling his mother close in on him with his heart rate slightly increasing as Blaze placed her hands on her hips. "Dash I hear you keep causing trouble for Solaria and not only that but you're skipping school all together. What do you have to say for yourself?" Blaze waited quietly as she listened to Dash perform his fake sleeping routine before she glared down to her son, "Dashiell Anthony Kaji, you have a millisecond to respond to me and if you don't I'll ground you for a year with no tv, no computer, no playing outside, no running and no diffusion molecular destabilizers."

And with that the small purple hedgecat quickly leapt up from under his covers and stood on his bed, waving his arms and shaking his head. "No! No! No! I'm awake I'm awake!" But with the loss of his covers came the view of seeing the scowl on his mother's face causing the boy to slowly creep down on his bed, sitting quietly as he turned to the floor, finding the view of her feet much more appealing than seeing how angry his mother was at the moment.

Blaze looked down to her son, watching his face and gave a small sigh, turning around and sitting down on the bed next to him, turning to him. "Dash I don't understand, you fought with us to let you go to a public school to make friends outside the noble houses and now you're not even attending? What's going on in your head?"

Dash gave a small sigh, folding his fingers and kicking his feet slightly as they hung off the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry mom. I wanna go. I do but… it's just so boring there. The teachers there don't really care about the students, everyone keeps calling me "prince" and keep away from me and I'm not learning anything."

"That's the reason we wanted to get the best teachers to come here or at least send you to a private school where you can be around other people like you."

"NO!" The young boy shouted as he folded his arms and turned away. "Those people are spoiled jerks who like to look down on everyone and act like they're better than everyone else and always love to make fun of people and they're so shallow and it's boring over there too."

Blaze pressed her hand to her face, rubbing her temples roughly and let out a groan. "Dash you need to do something. I'm not gonna have you just race around the world getting yourself into a situation that might end up with you getting hurt."

"Daddy says I can go study with Uncle Tails…" Dash whispered slightly before he looked up to his mother, finding her eyes glued to him as he gave a small gulp.

"Your father said what?"

"He said I could go and study with Uncle Tails since he's one of the few people who's smarter than I am. Besides I miss seeing Uncle Tails and Terry and Mocha and Kevin and Aunt Cream. It's been over a year and they're my best friends and Uncle Tails and Aunt Cream can teach me more than anyone in our country can."

Blaze stared at her son but looking into his innocent eyes and seeing how badly he desired to do this caused her to give into her son's demands, letting out a small sigh. "First I'll talk to your father about this and if Uncle Tails and Aunt Cream are willing to teach you then… you can go over there…"

"Really! You mean it!" Dash's face lit up at the sound of his mother's words, his tail swaying side to side on his bed.

Blaze gave a small smile and turned to her son, giving a nod and rubbing his head. "Yes but remember, you're going there to study, not goof off and act out ok?"

Dash smiled and nodded, leaping into the arms of his mother, hugging her tightly. "I know I know daddy told me. But thank you mommy! This will be great! I can't wait to see them again!"

Blaze gave a warm smile towards her son, wrapping her arms around him tightly, nuzzling against her cheek against his. Her son purred against her before Blaze gave his forehead a gentle kiss. "Alright. Tomorrow we'll see what the plan is but for now you need to get to bed. You're up way past your bedtime."

Dash gave a bright smile as he pulled away from his mother and climbed back under his covers and waved to his mom as Blaze stood up and walked over to the bedroom doorway, "Good night mommy. I love you."

Turning back to him, Blaze's smile never left her face, "I love you too. Good night Dash. Sweet dreams… and no dreaming about chilldogs. You're eating too many pillows, pretty soon you're be nothing but feathers on the inside."

Dash gave a small laugh as he slid down on his bed, resting his head on his pillows. "No promises!"

With that Blaze laughed gently, flicking off the lights and shutting the room slightly, leaving the door cracked before walking down to her bedroom, undoing her hair and letting it fall to her sides. While doing so she heard the sounds of snoring coming from under her bed, seeing a small rising and falling lump before she rolled her eyes and took off her dress and her jacket, giving a small cough as her clothes hit the floor. Suddenly the lump slightly perked up and before long it deflated like a beach ball and Blaze found herself wrapped in the arms of her husband and rolled her eyes, blushing as he played with her bra strap. "Oooooooooo Blaze. Frontsies? Naughty kitty cat!" But before Sonic could get any further he found his body feeling usually hot before he pulled away from his wife, finding that she was on fire, smirking darkly to him as she turned around and glared at the blue hedgehog. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Oh you just might be. Now tell me, what did you tell our son and start talking quickly before I get mad." Blaze said calmly yet with poison heard in her voice as she slowly slipped on her nightgown and stepped into bed quietly. Sonic gave a small sigh, rubbing the back of his neck as he moved over to the left side of the bed, getting in with Blaze and looked at her with a smile along his face despite Blaze's expression not budging so much as a millimeter. "Begin."

Sonic groaned slightly and sighed, "Look, I talked to Dash ok. I didn't mean for us to be up until 11:30. Time just sorta slipped by us you know?"

"That's not what I'm mad about. I'm used to you two going on your little "runs" around the world but I'm talking about how you told him that Tails would teach him instead of him going to school without asking Tails or more importantly, without discussing it with me first."

Sonic quickly turned his head away from his wife, pulling on the collar of his shirt to give his neck some room. "Ah so he told you. Well… ummm… I'm sure Tails wouldn't mind. He loves having Dash over, you know that."

"That's not the point Sonic! We're adults. Act like it and think sometimes. Maybe Tails might be too busy. Maybe Mobius is going through a rough time. Maybe his family is going through a tough time. You need to think about these things before you speak them out loud and give your child false promises."

"Oh come on Blaze lighten up. It's not like we're saving the world. We're just going over there so Dash can actually learn something new. It's not that bad. And I'll be going with him just to give Cream and Tails an extra pair of eyes to watch the kids. It will be fun for everyone."

Blaze scoffed as she folded her arms, turning away from Sonic. "Oh so you have everything all planned out right Sonic?"

"Well its better than letting him go to school and skip it. And it's not like our kids are really good with the whole school thing anyways. I mean you were home schooled and I never went so we can't even give them proper advice because we don't know what it's like for them."

Blaze let out a small sigh, shaking her head. "I hate this. I mean what's wrong with us? Dash skips school and Flare has put 2 girls and 3 boys in the hospital and the school is ready to suspend her…"

"And Maurice always disrespected his teachers…" With that both Sonic and Blaze grew silent, keeping their eyes on the bed before Sonic turned over to Blaze, putting his hand on her shoulder, "But that's what being a parent is all about. We can only learn by going through life. No one knows all the answers to being a mom and dad right off the bat. Don't think about it too much."

"I know Sonic, I know… but-" But before she could even continue her thought, she found the body of her husband pinning her to the bed, wrapping his arms around her body and sliding his hands up and down her sides slowly, reaching down and gently caressing her thighs as he bit into her neck. The feline suddenly gasped before letting out a small moan followed by a deep purr as she wrapped her arms around Sonic's back and pulled him closer with Sonic slowly inching back after licking her neck and smiled to her. "Blaze, I love you, and you're a great mother and your kids love you and care about you a lot. Don't get discouraged ok?"

Blaze smiled to Sonic as she slowly reached back behind his head, giving him a gentle rub, "Awww Sonic, your words are very sweet believe me when I say that... but..." The lavender feline let out a deep sigh, the gaze in her eyes slowly narrowing in on the blue hedgehog, causing him to lean away. "You... just bit into my neck which means... that you have about 5 seconds to start fucking me before I knock you on your back and take what belongs to me by force."

Sonic shivered slightly at the words from Blaze, his tail wagging slightly as he leaned in and licked her chin gently before taking her hands above her head and pressing them to the pillow, a large smirk spread across his face. "Sorry Blaze, tempted to take you up on that but…" Then the hedgehog leaned in slowly, whispering into her ear as he began grind his body against hers, producing yet another moan from his loving wife, feeling goosebumps travel up body as she shuddered against him, "I love watching you squirm under me…"

* * *

><p>The sound of the alarm going off and the sunlight breaking through the windows of the bedroom caused Blaze to slowly awake from her sound sleep. Keeping her eyes closed she struggled to reach for the alarm clock, finding herself unable to move, feeling her body attached to her husband, his arms wrapped around her form. The Queen gave a small groan as a fireball lit in her hand before she took aim using her hearing and shot the alarm clock with the ball of fire, blowing it to tiny pieces causing Sonic to slowly stir against her. The King slowly opened his eyes and giving a small groan, sharing it with his wife as he licked her ear causing her to purr slightly with his hands cupping her exposed breast gently and he let out a small chuckle. "Morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"<p>

She let out a small tired groan followed by a happy sigh, feeling Sonic pressed against her and turned around to face him, staying within his arms and wrapped her own around him as she kissed him gently. "Pretty good actually…" Blaze gave a small groan as she cuddled close to her husband and purred against him with Sonic scratching her back slightly. "Hmmm lower… lower plea-WAIT!" She quickly jumped up, her eyes wide open before she turned back to Sonic, giving him a sideways grin, "I hate you."

Sonic smirked, staying in the same spot as he was in before, closing his eyes and slowly pushing himself up, leaning over to Blaze, giving her a gentle kiss with her returning it. "I love you too Blaze."

Blaze shook her head as she pulled herself from the bed and looked around before down to herself, shaking her head and turning back to Sonic. "What did you do with my clothes?"

"Why? I think you look much better this way. You're beauty in complete and full view."

Blaze smirked as she slid her way over to Sonic, slowly pushing him to the bed as she licked his lips, giving him a firm kiss. After that moment, Blaze slowly began to pull away from him, her finger lifting up his chin with Sonic following her until he fell head first off the bed with Blaze giggling at him before turning around and walking to the bathroom and shutting the door. "That's what you get blue boy."

Sonic rubbed his chin slowly as he sighed, pushing himself off the ground with a smile on his face, sighing and watching her disappear behind the door before quickly rushing into the bathroom at the sounds of water running, quickly stepping into the shower with his wife and grinning softly. "Thought this would be the best way to save water."

Blaze cocked an eyebrow with a grin on her face as she pushed him against the wall with the hot water raining down on them and the steam slowly filling the shower. "Now are you saying that or is your morning wood giving you orders?"

"Well right now they have power of attorney."

Blaze laughed as she brushed her lips against Sonic's, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>Dash quickly pulled himself out of bed, dashing around his room as quickly as he tossed his pajamas off to the side onto his dresser, pulling out a white and blue shirt with blue jeans and tossing on his red sneakers. The boy quickly rushed down the hallway and downstairs before stopping midway and turning back around, making his way to the bathroom and shutting the door. Flare looked up from the kitchen, hearing the sounds of her brother rush around the house like a stampede of animals, giving a small sigh. Being fully dressed and ready for the day, she took her long hair in her hands with a red band in her mouth, tying her hair behind her head and holding it in place with one hand before taking her free hand and grabbing the hair band from between her lips and tying it around her hair to keep it in place before turning to the maid. As the maid and many others set the table, Flare peered across the room and watched as the cooks continued preparing their meal before the princess held out her hand with a small sigh as a thin orange cat with black strips placed the newspaper in her hand. "What's wrong Princess? You seem troubled by something."<p>

Flare shook her head, turning to the maid and gave her a small forced smile, "It's nothing Linda. Please don't let me distract you… though to be honest I hate that you and the others serve me and my family like we need to be pampered." She said quietly as she looked down at her newspaper, not even opening it.

"Please my princess, don't say such things. You and your family treat us so very well and it is an honor to serve you. Plus I do enjoy our times in the kitchen cooking together." The feline said with a bright smile as she placed her hand on the half-breed's shoulder. "I feel you are coming along very well and making great promise. You'll make a man very happy someday if you keep this up."

Flare scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I don't think so. Males and I don't mix well." And with that, Dash rushed downstairs, leaping onto the banister and tried sliding down it on his feet like his father. The young boy laughed brightly as he leapt off once he reached the end of the railing, flipping a few times in the air before landing on his knees, sliding into the kitchen and began strumming his fingers in the air as if he was playing a guitar before holding his fist to the air, bobbing his head. "DASH! What did mom say about running and doing tricks in the house!" Flare let out in a burst of anger as she turned towards her young brother, clenching her fist tightly.

Dash looked up to his sister before he smiled and stood up off the ground and brushed off his clothes, "Always look where you're going?"

Flare gave a small growl and watched Dash climb into his chair. "No…. that's dad. Mom told you to never run in the house."

"But we're not in a house we're in a huge castle."

"Don't get technical with me you little runt."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Tell mommy on me you busy-body!"

"Ok, that's it!" Flare shouted as she pressed her hands to the table and leapt out the chair with Dash following suit and the two began to chase one another around the table, the images of the two half-breeds slowly stretching until they became blurs whizzing past and around the table and maids, creating a small gust of wind, slightly blowing everyone back. Suddenly the wind was brought to a halt as Sonic and Blaze was found standing within the large dinning room, sporting their usual attire rather than their royal attire, along with their crowns with their children in their hands. Blaze held onto the back of her son's shirt as he continued running in place, taking a second to realize that he was no longer touching the ground with Sonic holding the shoulder of his daughter as Flare's disgusted look crossed her face. "You got lucky this time!"

"Whatever Flare!" Dash shouted back as the two parents set them down with Sonic sighing, rubbing his head. "I was totally winning!"

"Damnit it's like a circus in here." Blaze called out before she heard the sounds of laughing coming from the other room.

"Good on ya Ace! See the little ankle biter does got some bite to him after all!" Blaze smiled as she turned to the entrance of the kitchen, watching as tall brown raccoon wearing an all white uniform, holding a military hat under her armpit and two presents in her free hand. "Hey there Blue Blur, it's been a good minute haven't it? And you Blaze, ya never call do ya? Ya know I'm only a single digit away."

"Heh, yo Marine!" Sonic called out, releasing his son with a grin. "Still causing trouble?"

The raccoon let out a small giggle, spinning her admiral hat on her finger tip as she stepped forward. "You know it Sonic!"

Blaze and Sonic quickly walked over to the raccoon with Sonic taking the boxes from her hands as Blaze quickly wrapped her arms around the female. "Marine, it's been too long. Tell me how are you doing? Heard you discovered a new island. I read all about it in your reports."

Marine smiled as she held her old friend back, rubbing her back gently before pulling away, putting her arms on the Queen's shoulders. "It's been goin' good old queeny, tho you wouldn't hafta ask if yer weren't so busy with the "ruling the world" part now would ya?" She then sniffed the air before turning to the food. "And I see I'm just in time for breakfast."

"Would you like to stay for a bite to eat?" Blaze asked as she turned to the table.

"Ya betta believe-oof!" Marine called out as she was tackled by the young purple hedgecat with him turning up to her with a large smile on his face. Marine quickly placed her hands under the boy's arms and lifted him skyward above her head before bring him closer to her. "Jeez look at ya, you've grown about 10 feet since I last saw ya. Gettin' big on me are ya? And how are ya doing over there princess?" She asked turning to Flare with the hedgecat turning up to her and giving a small innocent wave, somewhat shocked at the excitement that erupted from this morning. "Look at ya. Yer getting big too. A spitting image of yer mommy back when we were kids with a little dash of blue stuff, sure nuff thanks to yer daddy."

Sonic laughed as he and Blaze sat down at the table with Flare keeping a straight face. "I'm fine Aunt Marine, how are your journeys going?"

Dashed laughed as he held up his hands. "I grew only 4 inches. How are you Aunt Marine? You bring me back anything good? I know you did I saw the gifts. Can I open them? Please please please please please?"

Marine laughed as she walked over to the table, sitting down at the spot where the boxes were set and nodded. "Sure little one, go right ahead and take a gander at what Auntie Marine scored for ya."

Within a moment, the wrapping paper was completely gone in a blur, now flying everywhere else all over the floor with Dash's smile brightening as he pulled out a thin grayish tan cylinder tube. The young boy quickly pressed a button on the side causing a small screen slide down from it, showing a holographic 3D rendering of a submarine and its internal workings. "No way! Schematics to my own sub! Really? Cool! It even shows me what parts to use and where to find the best quality material! You're the best Auntie!"

Marine laughed and rubbed Dash's hair. "Only the best for my little nephew. Now what about ya ova there little Flare? I'm sure ya wanna take a gander at what I gotcha right?"

Flare shook her head, slowly preparing herself as the food was placed in front of each person with Dash moving back to his own chair and looking over his schematics. "Maybe later. Right now I believe it's best if we eat first. Just proper etiquette… and all…" Flare slowed her comment as she caught the unusual looks she was getting from the other members of the table before Sonic reached over and rubbed his daughter's shoulder.

"You don't have to be so proper around family Flare. Buuuuut you're right about one thing…" Sonic took a deep breath, sniffing the food under him and licked his lips. "This smells good and if I have to wait any longer I'll be gnawing on someone's leg. Yo Garson!" Sonic called out with the chief perking up and smiling to his king. "These flapjacks, keep 'em coming with the beacon too!"

"Right away my lord." The dark brown feline chief called back as he continued cooking on the stove with Dash turning to him as well, holding a fork with a mouth full of food.

"The eggs too! Keep everything coming! I'm starving!" Dash called out with him and Sonic downing their foods and drinks leaving the others to watch them as Blaze sighed, rubbing her head.

"You know I never get used to seeing them eat like this… It's not a race you two! Slow down before you hurt yourselves!" Marine laughed with Flare giving off a small groan as they continued to eat, outranked by the father and son duo who went on to their 5th helping.


	3. Ch:3 Return to Mobius

Sonic and Dash both gave a loud burp as they leaned back in their chairs, rubbing their stomachs and letting out a blissful deep sigh of satisfaction. "Wow… now that's what I call a breakfast! I couldn't eat one more bite!"

Dash gave a small groan, rolling back and forth in his chair slightly with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. "I could… but I don't wanna move…" Then he let out another burp before he covered his mouth. "Hehe… 'cuse me."

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and looked around the table, finding the family he started eating with beforehand was cut down to only himself and his son. "Hey? Where'd everybody go?"

The chief quickly walked over to Sonic and gave a slight bow, "My King, Queen Blaze, Princess Flare and your guess, Marine all left quite a while ago and told you they were leaving. Did you not hear them?"

Sonic gave a small shrug and a slight pout at his words, "Guess not. Oh well I'm sure they're alright. In the mean time we need to get going right Dash?" Sonic turned to his son, seeing a small lob of drool trickling down the side of his mouth, giving off a small snore with his one hand resting on his rising and falling stomach while the other hung down to his side loosely. Sonic cocked an eyebrow before a large smirk crossed his face. "Guess you don't feel like going to Uncle Tails' place huh?"

With that Dash was out of his chair and sped over to his father's side, jumping up and down, "No way I almost forgot! Are we really going? Seriously? I can't wait! This will be so epic!"

Sonic shook his head, rubbing his son's head before he stood up and turned down to his son, "Race ya to the lab."

Dash gave a large smirk, turning away from his father as he prepared himself, "You're on old man!"

"3!"

"2!"

"Ready set GO!" Sonic shouted as he and his son took off, speeding away from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So tell me girl, you got a boyfriend yet?" Marine asked the bluish purple hedgecat with Blaze giving a small cocked eye towards the two of them as they walked down the hallways of the castle and towards the front door.<p>

Flare rolling her eyes at her Aunt's question, scoffing softly. "No Aunt Marine. I do not have a boyfriend."

"Heh, that's surprising. A pretty thang like you? Why aren't the guys flocking to you like birds after a corndog?"

"Because she continues to assault every male she ever meets, that's why." Blaze said abruptly, cutting into the conversation.

"Aww really? Maybe she just doesn't… ya know… swing that way." Marine spoke softly, a sly smirk forming on her face as Blaze narrowed her eyes slightly. "Think that's what the young people is callin it now, right Flare?" Marine asked with the small smirk on her face growing larger, trying to edge on the young half-breed.

"No Aunt Marine I am not gay nor will I ever be gay. I have no sexual or physical attraction to my gender." Flare said simply before she gave a small sigh and slightly flexed her legs before leaping into the air, pushing off the wall to hike herself up even higher and landed on the third floor, looking back at the 2 adults before disappearing down the hall with Blaze giving a small sigh.

"She complains to Dash about not running in the house yet she can't remember not to put her feet on the walls, ceiling or furniture." Blaze shook her head, closing her eyes and placing her face in the palm of her hand as she continued walking. "Marine, why is it so hard to be a mother. Sometimes I feel like everything I do just either leads to a mistake or doesn't account for anything at all."

Marine walked over to her feline friend and put a single hand on her shoulder. "Look, I ain't gonna try and talk to you like I know a lot 'bout what's going on but I will say that things like this, ya gotta go with yer gut, ya know?"

A small smile crossed Marine's face with Blaze turning to her and giving a small nod, taking a deep breath. "I suppose you're right Marine."

"Always am, ain't I?" The female Raccoon asked, giving a large smile with Blaze giving her a sideways look, shaking her head.

"Oh sure…" Then the two turned to the hallway of the third floor as Flare, now sporting a red single-strap backpack, leapt out from off the railing, flipping through the air before landing gracefully before the two, a stoic look plastered on her face as Blaze folded her arms and eyed her daughter. "Flare, honestly how many times do I have to keep telling you to not do that?"

"But dad says it's important for us to express ourselves and you guys let Dash run around the house like a dog chasing a truck."

"Don't try that with me young lady. Now then, are you ready for school?"

"Of course mother." Flare said simply as Marine stood quietly, watching the two.

Blaze let out a soft sigh, turning towards the door. "Alright then its time to go."

Flare followed mother as she opened the door and found a large white limo parked right outside and down the steps from their front door before she turned around to her mother and gave a small sigh. "Mother, I really don't need an escort just to go to school. It's not as if I will become the victim of a kidnapping along the way. Besides riding in this… it causes too much of a scene just to travel to a public school."

Blaze looked to her daughter, giving a small sigh but shook her head, "Fine. You can go right ahead on your own. But I better not hear of anymore fighting do you understand me?"

Flare knew the tone in her mother's voice and she understood it well. With that she gave a small nod before turning to Marine and giving a small bow, "It was good seeing you again Aunt Marine. Hopefully next time we'll have more time to speak with each other."

Marine laughed as she gave a playful slap to the girl's arm, "Awww little hedgicat, no need to be so polite. Now go ahead and get to school and don't fall asleep from boredom!"

Flare cocked an eyebrow before turning away from the two, looking off from the door before dashing off down the stairs and off into the city with Marine whistling and watching from the front door, a hand over her eyes and a smile on her face. "Holy molly! That girl is fast! A defiant product of Sonic ain't that right Blaze?

Blaze nodded slowly and gave a small sigh, placing a hand on her hip as she stood next to Marine, looking off at her daughter, "Attitude and all. Used to be a time when she was the sweetest little angel you could possibly imagine… but I'm sure you didn't come all the way to my front door just to talk about the kids." Blaze said as she turned to Marine. "I can tell when something deeper is really on your mind no matter how hard you try to mask it. So what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Marine gave a small sigh, her large smiling slowly decreasing as she placed her hands in her pockets after putting on her hat, "See there's no gettin anything past you. Got time?"

"Always for a friend."

* * *

><p>Sonic and Dash smiled brightly as they stood in front of a large reinforced steel door before Sonic rose his hand and placed his hand against a scanning system. The glowing pad began analyzing his every molecule before the sounds of twisting and turning metal could be heard from within the walls with gears shifting and grinding before the door opened up with the lights slowly turning on, showing an incredibly large room filled with many different machines and inventions from alternate weapons to simple contraptions. As the two entered into the room with the doors closing behind them, Dash chuckled lightly, looking around and pointing out different machines, "Look at that. I remember when I built that one… and that one… oh and that over there is a freeze ray tho it's still overpowered… oh and I still can't fix that toaster… when was it made? In the friggin stone age or something?"<p>

Sonic gave a large laugh as he put his hand on his son's head, ruffing up his hair slightly before the two of them came face to face with a large octagon like machine, hollow in the center with lights lined all around it and wires running to it. Sonic turned to the control panel next to the large machine and began typing in a few key strokes as electricity began firing from all sides into the center, creating a small vacuum of energy that began swirling and taking the shape of a circle, spreading and changing with a whirlwind of colors, swirling in the vortex as it grew larger and larger until it reached the boarders of the machine. Dash smiled and stood before the gateway with Sonic moving to his side and placing his hand on his head. "Ready to go Dash?"

"You bet." Dash stated with a large grin as they entered into the portal.

* * *

><p>The sounds of fire singeing metal under the incredible heat from a blowtorch mixed with rock 'n roll echoing from a stereo system as an older fox with two long flowing tails laid under a large plane, fixing the underbelly of the machine. As a large doorway-like machine seemingly turned on by itself, hollowed-out metallic octagon opened slowly, creating a multicolored portal before two hedgehogs stepped through and looked around the incredibly large laboratory filled with an exceptionally large amount of machinery and products all created by this one two-tailed yellowish gold fox and his family. Dash quickly raced around the shop, looking at all the technology that surrounded him in complete awe and in fascination with Sonic watching his son and laughing to himself before he headed over towards the fox who was too engrossed in his own work to truly even notice what was happening within his own workshop.<p>

"DASH!" Both Sonic and Dash looked over to the opposite end of the lab, finding a small yellow fox with brown eyes and three flowing tails, sporting a white plaid shirt and yellow shorts with glasses standing atop a large flight of stares, a look of shock shown on his face. The young fox and the purple hedgecat quickly made a beeline to one another, leaving behind only their color stream of purple and yellow before they ran into each other, pulling the other into a hug and cheered loudly. "No way! Dash you're here! It's been so long I can't believe it! How are you doing?"

"Oh you know me, hanging out, messing around, skipping school and trying to save the world. The usual. How about you?" The young hedgecat replied with a bright smile.

"Well to be honest it's not going so great. My cold fusion generator has been acting up lately and the ion disrupters need a little cleaning to my new jet which my daddy is helping me work on right now."

Dash turned back to the large jet which the fox's father was working on with his jaw dropping almost to the floor. "No way Terry, you built that all by yourself!"

The young fox laughed as he shook his head, "No way. Daddy and Mommy still don't trust me with some of the tools just yet but it's mostly a family project. It's coming along great and it's gonna put the Tornado-X to shame. We're calling it the Hurricane EX500."

A large smile crossed Dash's face as he turned back to his friend, "Sweetness."

Tails quickly turned off the power supply to his blow torch and unrolled himself from under the jet before he looked up and saw the two boys talking to one another. As he took off his goggles and placed them on his head, he scratched the side of his cheek in confusion, "Dash? That you? What are you doing here?" He asked as he stood up before he found his neck wrapped in a small headlock by his best friend and surrogate brother. "Ack! Sonic? That you too?"

"The one and only lil bro! How's it hangin?" Sonic asked as he released the laughing two tailed fox before the two gave each other a fist bump with Sonic folding his arms.

Tails reached up and pulled off his goggles, tossing them on a small stand covered in a wide variety of tools and equipment with a large smile. "Oh you know me, always working. It's weird, when you becoming the strongest and most intelligent person in the multiverse, your emails get backed up like crazy."

Sonic smirked lightly as he turned up to the large plane before them. "Heh, good to see it hasn't gone to your head. Anyways what the hell is this thing right here? Are you building another Tornado?" Sonic asked as he turned to the large silver machine the two tailed fox was just working on, running his hand along it slowly.

"HA! No way! This will be even better than the Tornado. It will be able to move at speeds equal to Mach 6, able to handle the wind pressure and depth pressure of natural disasters and underwater travel. Even can handle braking and reentering the planet's atmosphere without taking even the slightest bit of damage and has enough armor, weaponry and firepower to fight off 10 armies on the level that even Eggman could produce with cloaking, advanced shielding, backup Ion generator boosters, can fit over 20 people comfortably, has tvs, computers with digitally enhanced satellite imaging along with refreshments and cup holders, coffee machine, even a chilidog maker cuz I know that how ya like it. It runs on a cold fusion perpetual motion generator so it never runs out of power, an automatic cooling system along with an auto repair system and I have a system in there that can use the power of the Chaos, Sol, Aura, and Nova Emeralds along with the Master Emerald and even the Jeweled Scepter and if need be there's a compartment that can utilize our own Chaos powers and even has a self activated and voice activated with manual override Defusion Wave Teleportation Warp generator able to scan and collect every living non-hostile person seated inside and transport them to anywhere in the multiverse but its preset for Solaria. To be honest it goes on and on. It's a nice simple family project me and the kids along with Cream have been working on and when it's finished it will be the fastest, strongest, most comfortable and greatest aircraft to have ever been made and programmed."

"Tails" Sonic said blankly as the fox turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes you scare me bro."

"Hehe sometimes I scare myself too…" Tails quickly looked around, noting how much more quiet it became and looked around for their two sons. "Uhhh Sonic…"

Sonic watched his brother's expression before looking around along with him, realizing that their son's vanished. "Holy crap those kids can be quick and quiet when they want to be."

Tails shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Eh I'm sure they'll be fine. Bet they probably went to the tree house or something."

"Yeah I mean how much trouble could they get into?"

Suddenly the sound of static interrupted the song playing on the radio before it fizzled slightly, the sound of a man's voice coming over the radio transmission. _"We interrupt this broadcast for an important new flash. It seems that from out of nowhere a large mechanical robot appeared in the middle of Station Square, just off the coast of Emerald Beach and has been attacking the citizens of our city. It has been reported that this robot was not created by the world renown inventor, Miles Power nor have any demands been made. We advice everyone to please stay clear of the area and that to remain perfectly calm as the government has been assigned this issue of preventing this mechanical monster from causing any more damage."_

Sonic and Tails turned to each other as the radio message continued playing in the background, Tails' face no longer showing any signs of color as Sonic gave a sheepish grin and rubbed his head. "Hehe… guess my timing is still as great as ever huh?"

But without a word, Tails broke from Sonic's gaze and ran up the stairs and out from his lab as fast as he possibly could with Sonic following right behind him. Soon the two tailed fox came face to face with his wife, Mrs. Cream Prower as she stood before him, shocked to see such a look of desperation on his face. "Tails, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Sonic soon raced up and stood behind the frantic fox as Cream gave him a warm bright smile. "Sonic! You're here. It's good to see you again and how's Blaze doing?"

Tails huffed slightly, looking around before he turned to his wife, putting his hands on her shoulders and interrupted her, "Cream! You saw the kids right? Where are they? Were they just here?"

Cream stared into her husband's eyes, becoming slightly more worried than before, "Yes, I saw Terry with little Dash and they went to the tree house for a bit before the 2 took off and ran out. I figured they were just going to have fun and maybe go to the park since they took little Mocha with them as well." Tails expression grew more panicky as Cream moved closer. "Tails, what's going on?"

"No time to explain, I need to get over to station square right away!" Tails shouted as he turned back for his lab. "Sonic you comin or not?"

Sonic raced over to the door, shaking his head, "No thanks. I'm faster than any plane you've made so far. Just meet me over there when you get the chance." He turned back to the female rabbit, looking at the two quiet confused and worriedly with Sonic giving her a grin and a simple thumbs up. "Sorry Cream, can't talk right now. We'll explain everything when we get back so don't worry about anything. Later!" Sonic called as he raced out the doorway and slammed the door shut with Tails leaping off the steps and over the railing, landing in front of a large machine that was completely covered in a black tarp before taking hold of it, pulling it off and tossing it to the side, showing Sonic's blue bi-plane, the Tornado.

"Well old friend. Guess it's that time again."

* * *

><p>Dash and Terry ran along the plains of Mobius, an incredibly large smile spread across his face with a small yellowish-tan bunny about their size and height laid in Dash's arms, clutched against his body with her face buried in his shirt. "YEAH! A robot monster! Time for "The Dash" to make his big debut! Oh man this is gonna be so awesome! Ya ready Terry!"<p>

The small fox just smiled and nodded, watching Dash and kept up with the young purple boy by spinning his tails like a rotor and aiming them backwards to propel himself forward. "Of course. It sounds like fun. But are you sure we're ready for something like this?"

"Won't know till we try right?" The purple hedgecat winked, holding up a thumbs-up.

"D-Dash…" The little bunny called out in his arms, her lime green dressed flowing in the breeze of the wind blew by them as they ran at top speed. "Dash… please slow down… you're going too fast…"

Dash blinked as he looked down to her, "Slow… down…? Too…. Fast…? Those words should never go together in the same sentence!"

Terry laughed as he watched the two. "Careful Dash, she gets motion sickness easily."

Dash blinked and looked down to her and flailed his free arm, "Hey hey hey! Don't go puking on me just yet! Hold it in until we get to Station Square!" He shouted with the sounds of laughter from his best friend heard as they raced towards the city.


	4. Ch:4 Flare's Justice

Flare gave a small sigh as she walked towards her school, her hand gripping the strap of her bookbag, noticing the glances she was receiving from the citizens of her country. In truth the majority of them was very kind to her, always showing happy faces and gave her the respect her title and position as Princess of Solaria and Sol Guardian demands but she could pin out the few whose gazes were not of the friendly type. She could see the jealousy and fear in the eyes of some who watched her and although she didn't mind, she did not enjoy it. In fact she herself did not like most people in general, finding them annoying, stupid or selfish creatures that love you and your powers when you'll protect them and give them control over you but will quickly turn to hate you when that power is seen as a threat to who they are and their way of living. She quickly hurried off to school, not wishing to be late as she entered into the school building, taking note of all the skeptical eyes that followed her every movement. She knew what they thought of her and she didn't care anymore, no longer holding herself back for the sake of a public image.

Her power of fire stemmed from her mother and her lineage, her ability of speed and agility being born from her father which symbolized his identity and finally, the force of her newest power, electricity, in her mind its appearance came with the realization of "self". She saw no reason to fear her power but would not let it consume her. She remembered from all the training secessions with her brother and mother that her powers could become dangerous and truly destructive so with that she trained herself long and hard, even after her brother abandoned her. The one person on this piece of rock who truly understood her aside from her own mother, left her without a warning which only pushed her to become even more powerful, to never allow herself to show weakness or emotion to anyone ever again. And that truly came in handy in this environment filled with these loathing and untrustworthy creatures who thrive on creating and attacking the insecurities of others. Like lions after its prey, they will surround someone from all sides and toy with its meal, truly ripping them of all self-confidence until they realize they are at the mercy of these creatures. But as a person, Flare would not allow herself to become someone's prey. She stood true to herself and laid waste to anyone who tried otherwise. As she made her way to her locker the crowds of people cleared a pathway for her, giving the half-breed glares of hate and horror but she paid them no mind.

"Hey girl, how's it hanging?" The half-breed princess turned to the sight of a pink kitten with bright green eyes and long flowing hair ending down past her waist. The female leaned against a locker next to Flare's as she fixed her skirt to keep it from opening up before turning back to the princess. "Like, I didn't see your limo pull up of anything. Trying to go incognito today?"

Flare turned back to her locker and began emptying its contents and placing a few books into the locker, "Something like that Ashley. I wanted to keep my entrance low-key today." She then closed her locker only to find a taller black cat with short hair and dark brown eyes stare down to her. The feline then gave her a small smile, holding out his hand with Flare giving hers as well as he brought it to his lips and kissed her hand gently. "Good morning Lance. Anything I can do for you?"

"Morning you're highness." The black cat smirked as he shook his head, "I don't mean to be a bother but could you pass a message to the cute little kitty behind you and tell her she's the most beautiful feline I've ever seen in my entire life and I would like to take her out sometime? You know me, I'd do it myself but I'm shy."

The pink feline giggled as she spun around Flare and wrapped her arms around the black cat and pressed her lips against his, both sporting a large smile as Flare cocked an eyebrow, shaking her head. "I see you're doing the coy catch this morning. I swear you two come straight out of a soap opera."

Ashley quickly pulled away from her boyfriend, taking his hand into hers and intertwined their fingers together before she stuck her tongue out at Flare, "Oh come on. If you had a boyfriend you'd do the exact same thing."

Lance gave a small chuckle as he nudged his girlfriend, "Don't pick on little Flare. If she doesn't want a guy, she doesn't need one." He turned back to the princess and smiled, "But Flare, you do the homework last night? I had a huge game and I couldn't get it done. Was… you know… wondering if I could copy it down before second period?"

Flare cocked her eyebrow, folding her arms before she rolled her eyes and pulled out her text book, "Its chapter 14 page 302. Don't lose my work alright? Unlike you I actually know how to handle my responsibilities."

Lance gave a small grin as he took the book away from her with the three felines making their way down the hall, "Oh come on Flare you know I work hard to keep my grades up. Just last night I was thrashed after the basketball game."

"Yeah, Lance made like 19 shots. It was like his greatest record so far right?" Ashley asked as she tugged on the black cat's arm with him giving a small nod.

"Yeah. Coach says if I keep this up I'll get a scholarship in no time. Can't wait too. I'm not in a real position where I can afford to pay my own way after high school ya know Flare?"

Ashley gave a small laugh as she shook her head, "What are you talking about? Flare doesn't need to worry. She's gonna be Queen of us all someday and besides she's acing every single one of her classes. Right Flary?" The cat quickly turned to her friend as Flare continued walking, her eyes facing forward almost as if she was trapped in a tunnel before Ashley leaned over to her and gave Flare a small push. "Hey! Solaria to Flare! Wake up girl, don't go sleep waking on us!"

Flare turned to her friend, slightly dazed before she gripped her head and gave a small sigh, "Sorry everyone… just… something didn't feel right. I could feel… something strange..."

Lance turned to the half breed and stopped, giving her a worried look, "You mean like how it's been happening for the past few weeks? Is it getting worse?"

Flare shook her head and stood up, turning to her friends as she heard the sounds of grunting faintly echoing from behind her before being followed by a muffled scream, emanating from down the hall. "No… no its fine now. I'll look into it a little later but in the mean time, I gotta use the bathroom, you two go on ahead to class I catch up with you in second period." And before her friends could respond Flare took off in a hurry, leaving her friends to watch before they turned away and followed her word.

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable…"<p>

Those were the words that came from the mouth of the fiery queen as she stood by Marine's side in a large, far off Navel Base as the two of them stared at a large submarine with many holes and damages done to it, turning it into a complete wreak with many engineers repairing her broken vessel which was docked and stationed with many others.

"Tell me about it. Whenever I find what did this to my poor baby I'm gonna tear them a new blow hole!" Marine said with a growl in her voice as she clenched her fist with her body shaking slightly. Suddenly the waters within the base began to stir and shake, rocking the submarines docked in the station and causing some of the soldiers who were working on the damaged submarine to flail and fall off.

Blaze quickly looked around, seeing the wreck Marine was causing before she turned to her friend, "Marine! Enough! Control yourself!" Then Blaze gave off a small groan as she closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her forehead.

The brown raccoon quickly turned to her friend, blinking a few times as the waters slowly stopped rocking and leaned down slightly to look over Blaze, "H-Hey… Blazy? Ya alright over there? Didn't mean to stir up the place so badly."

Blaze groaned and shook her head, "It's not you Marine it's... the Sol Force. Something is wrong… lately I've been feeling random pulses of energy coming from nowhere and then… just vanishing as if they never existed."

Marine blinked and stepped back before turning to the submarines. "Think it might have something to do with the bloke who attacked me and my crew?"

Suddenly Blaze opened her eyes and she looked around and sighed, "Gone again…" Then she turned back to the sub and looked it over carefully. "How did this happen Marine?"

"Not sure to tell you the truth. We were just on a normal scouting mission. Making sure the seas were still as calm and peaceful as they always been when suddenly out of nowhere, missiles were shot at us. We checked the sonar and everything but couldn't find anything large enough to house any sort of armory, let alone fire at us. In fact aside from ma baby, there was nothing metal in those waters."

"What about cloaking? Think they could have hidden themselves?"

"Doubt it. These subs and ships were made by Tails himself armed to the tooth with the best scouting, cloaking, and attacking capabilities known to just about anyone. They would have to be some super geeky genius to outdo the mad genius himself." Marine turned to Blaze. "And I don't think either Eggheads are doing this since both have been killed by you and Sonic and it's… weird… it seemed like the missiles just shot out of the blue… I dunno I can't make heads or tails of this… it's too confusing."

"How did you manage to get away?" Blaze asked as she turned to her friend.

The raccoon sighed softly, closing her eyes, "I started making underwater ripples and cyclones to keep the missiles from hitting us directly but… after we got a certain distance away the missiles stopped firing at us…I tell ya Blaze, I'm good. I mean not to brag and all but my powers are second to none when out in the water but the kinda attack we just went through, it was like… somethin'… somethin' big was out to get us and it sure as hell had a lot of fire power. Enough to can an entire country if need be."

Blaze turned her gaze back to the broken submarine and sighed, "It seems as if it was protecting something. Did you go back over the area and searched it again? Perform some type of scan."

"Believe me Blazy I tried. Even brought Silver with me the last few times but didn't find a damn thing. Not sure what the hell it was but when I find it, its gonna pay, big time!" Marine shouted as she shook her fist. "No one attacks me and ma crew and gets away with it! Not a damn soul!"

Blaze turned to Marine and cocked an eyebrow, "Silver?"

"You rang?" The two females turned around, spotting the silver white hedgehog they were speaking of walk over to the two as his long grayish white cloak flowing behind him. He gave a bright smile as he bowed to the queen. "Hey Blaze it's been a while." But without warning, he found himself wrapped in the arms of the fiery ruler and held her back just the same. "Hehehe I missed you too."

Blaze smiled as she turned up to Silver, shaking her head, "Far too long. It's been 5 years since we last seen you. How are you doing? Where have you been?" But then Blaze looked over his shoulder, finding a tall black cat with bright glowing blue eyes completely wrapped in black clothing with silver straps and buckles staring at the two with a small smile. "F-Frost? Is that you too?"

* * *

><p>A large brown bear chuckled lightly as his dark black eyes focused on the small golden vixen before him. They were alone in the locker rooms of the school and he had shut off the main lights leaving the room to be mostly covered in darkness with the only form of light that filled the room was the sunlight coming through the windows. He flexed his fingers, cracking them as the female inched away from him slowly, falling onto the ground as she backed against the wall, forcing her skirt down and holding her free hand against her chest as a desperate sign of defense as this large beast towered over her. The male slowly took off his red and black plaid shirt and flipped off his white T-shirt before he scratched his chest and shook his head.<p>

"Awww what's the problem? I thought a pretty little girl like you would love something like this."

As he reached out for her she quickly pulled away from him, turning away slightly as she looked into his eyes, fear spread across his face. "L-Look… I told you I'm not into this kinda stuff alright? Just l-leave me alone."

A smirk crossed his face as he looked down to the vixen, "Sorry no can do. See all your teasing in that tight little skirt of yours and that cute little thong you love to bend over in and show off… has really got me hot and bothered…" He let out a small yet deep moan with his words, savoring them as they exited his lips which only caused the female to press herself against the wall even more.

"Just go away! I'll… I'll scream if you touch me!"

"We won't have that now will we?" The male gave a small growl as he reached forward and gripped her mouth before she could let out a scream. He held onto her face tightly as he slightly pulled her up off the ground with her body following his command without communication, tears leaking from her eyes, forced to watch this beast, unable to turn away as he let out a deep chuckle. "Relax, you're gonna enjoy this too." As his free hand moved towards the female's breast, unhooking a single button on her shirt, he suddenly found his hand locked in place by a crushing grip from foreign hand not belonging to him or his victim. He quickly looked to his left and followed the path of the arm in which he found the owner, a slim, moderate sized bluish lavender female hedgecat with glowing golden eyes with long flowing hair tied into a ponytail as the slits of her eyes narrowed in onto the large bear. He let out a dark growl as he turned his head more so to her to get a better look at her face, "Hey! Who the fuck are you!" But as he finished his sentence, he let out a loud roar as the female squeezed tightly on his hand and twisted it, jerking upwards slightly causing the beast to release the vixen as she quickly fell to the ground and stumbled behind the female, watching in shock as the female feline quickly overpowered the bear. The female slowly rose her leg slightly before suddenly lashing it forward, kicking the creature's chest causing him to stumble backwards and fall unto a knee.

The vixen looked up to the female who had just saved her and let out a small sigh, "Thank you, whoever you are… I don't know how to repay you…" As she took a closer look at the female she let out a small gasp in shock. "Y-you're Flare right? The daughter of the King and Queen!"

Flare turned back to the female slowly, looking over her shoulder, "I want you to get going and the first thing I need you to do is call 9-1-1. Tell them to send an ambulance and 2 police units. Tell them to come in through the west gate at the main hall and 3 doors down on the left they'll find the man they need to tend to. Don't forget what I said now go. Now!" Flare let out a small shout with her words, ensuring she caught the attention of the young vixen as she gave a nod and ran off before Flare turned back to the bear who was growling and chuckling. "What's so funny? You like the idea of raping girls?"

"Heh heh! No you're the funny one. You come off so high and mighty. Big bad kitty cat is gonna save the day but using cheap tricks, sneak attacks and her powers." He spat at her feet, barely missing her shoes as he stood up and smirked. "Goes to show how great royalty is. Too much of a coward to fight someone straight up without acting like a punk."

Flare just stared at the creature, almost in shock at his words before she closed her eyes, nodding slowly and taking off her bookbag, removing her gloves and cracking her knuckles as the male inched away slightly, trying to brace himself for her next move. "You know what, you're right. I did catch you off guard and used a sneak attack. I'm a woman of honor and respect and if what you want is a fair fight with no powers or tricks then fine by me. In fact…" She slowly put back on her gloves, flexing her fingers slightly. "To show you I'm a woman of my word, I'll allow you one free shot against me and I swear on my soul I will not attempt to move or block your attack." She stepped forward to the bear with him stepping back before he found himself mere inches away from her body as she looked up to the creature. "Please, go right ahead with your attack."

The large bear cocked his eyebrow, a large grin spreading across his face as he straighten himself out and stood up, showing he was nearly double the half-breed's size. "Heh, you serious? There's no way you're gonna just let me hit you." Flare stood quietly, staring straight into the eyes of the large creature as he cracked his knuckles and neck, chuckling to himself before he pulled back his left hand, balling it into a fist. "Man am I gonna enjoy this!" Then in one quick motion he threw his fist forward with his punch hitting Flare's right cheek, causing her head to jerk back suddenly, her leg instantly moving back to catch herself as she stood in place, shaking slightly causing the tall beast to laugh. "HAHAHAHA! Wow! I didn't think you'd actually let me do it! What a chump! Sorry but I got no qualms for hitting girls!" He shouted in confidence as he pulled back another fist. "Especially girls like you!" He gave off a loud roar and a dark grin as he threw his fist forward again only for it to be suddenly caught in the hand of Flare. He struggled in her grip, trying to push himself forward using his weight but the female slowly turned to the bear, the slits of her eyes narrowing onto the young man. He gave a deep growl, glaring at the princess in shock, "What are you staring at! You-" But before he could finish his words, he found himself caught in an incredible amount of pain. He slowly hunched over and saw Flare's fist thrust deeply into his stomach, twisting it slightly before she released the bear and pulled away allowing him to clutch his stomach and flail backwards slightly."D-damnit…"

Flare eyed the creature carefully, tilting her head slightly as blood tickled from her mouth from the same side where she was hit before, "I told you, I would allow you a single strike similar to when I stuck you once. Now that we're all squared away we can truly begin our… honorable fight."

"Ugh… you stupid bitch!" And with that the bear lunged himself forward, a deep loud growl echoed throughout the room as Flare spread her stance, preparing herself. The bear quickly threw forth another punch, one Flare easily avoided by gracefully stepping to the side, sliding her feet to spin around his blow before she suddenly reached up, thrusting her fists forward against the bear's chest, causing him to jerk back, slamming his feet onto the ground to keep himself from falling off balance. He let out a loud roar as he swung his arm with Flare swiftly ducking the oncoming attack, spinning around slightly as she leaped into the air until she was at eye level with the beast and plunged her two feet forward into his chest, causing the large brown bear to fly back towards the lockers against the wall. Just before he made contact he quickly turned to his side, slamming his right shoulder against the lockers with a grunt, keeping his impact against the steel lockers at a minimal. Flare quickly landed on the ground and dashed over in front of the bear and before he was able to move away from the wall, Flare once again leaped into the air, performing a complete spin in midair, extending her right leg, kicking the bear's side, breaking his left arm causing it to bend in the opposite direction with the force from her assault driving its way to his ribs causing him to let out an incredibly loud scream of pain with blood spilling from his mouth. As he fell face first onto the ground, Flare landed elegantly with a gentle step, facing away from the beast.

The bear growled in pain, blood leaking from between his clenched teeth as it soaked his fur slightly and dripped onto the floor. "D-d-damn… it…! I'll-" He slowly reached forward for the female half-breed with his right arm as he struggled to push himself from the ground. But as soon as he applied pressure to his body, the sounds of bones cracking and breaking could be heard as his eyes grew wide before he fell back to the ground. "! ... Aaaaaaahhhhhh-h! AR-H! Aaaarrrrhhh! ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ... Ahh" He let out another loud scream unable to move and felt pain simply by breathing.

Flare turned back to the poor creature, looking over her shoulder with her golden eyes glaring down at the young man. "Don't move. That kick I just gave you should have shattered your arm and a few of your ribs not to mention the damage it might have done to your spine. If you try to move now you'll more than likely puncture a lung or two or perhaps even your heart. If you lay perfectly still until the ambulance arrives you should live although I doubt you'll heal any time soon." She turned away from the creature and made her way to the door, noticing many people had arrived to see the end of the fight and again, looks of fear and shock were plastered over their faces. She wasn't surprised, the scream he let out should have alerted the entire school and of course seeing such brutality is unheard of even out of some science fiction novels. But once again, she didn't care. Her ears perked up at the sounds of sirens being heard.


	5. Ch:5 Like Father, Like Son

Blaze stood before her dark furred brother, looking up to him before a small smile crossed their faces as her golden eyes crossed with his bright sky blue eyes, "It's been quite some time Blaze. Sorry our little reunion couldn't be on better terms but I'm sure you've heard what happened to Marine's submarine."

Blaze gave a small nod, turning back to the sub, "Yes in fact we were just speaking of it." Blaze turned back to her friends, "What are your ideas on the subject?"

Silver stepped forward and looked around the small circle and held out a small PDA, which gave off a glowing sky blue 3 dimensional map of the country and its waters. "Well from what we know when Marine passed by this area," He reached up and pointed onto the map where waters of the area flashed a steady red under Silver's finger. "She was caught in an assault of missiles and lasers. Yet the odd thing was, there was nothing there. No machinery and of course no people. It's impossible for any living being to be able to survive at such depths without some sort of protection."

Marine growled slightly, folding her arms. "Yea yea yea and of course the attack stopped once I got a few miles away from where it came from, we all know that hedgy. Now it would help if we could find out WHY they attacked me and ma crew and WHO did it in the first place."

Silver nodded, "We want to know that as well." The hedgehog paused for a moment, closing his eyes. "It's possible that whatever was there could have been defending the area, and then quickly fled the scene before detection."

Marine quickly shook her hands along with her head, "No way, we could have caught them on radar if that happened. 'Specially if they broke the surface of the water ya know. I'm thinking it was a timed attack on ma crew. Whoever this is might be tryin to take out Blaze's army and using me as a test dummy."

"It's possible… but why wouldn't they attack a smaller less… elite group to use for their simulation? It doesn't make sense. Attacking you within our waters is… well… practically known as a suicide mission. After all no one has mastered the element of water in our country to such a degree like you Marine. Fighting you while you have home field advantage…"

Marine gave of a small blush and rubbed the back of her head with a small chuckle, "Awwww Silver hehehe. Thanks, ya sure know how to complement a lady. But really, I mean its clear this was an act of war. Attacking us on our turf ain't no simple choice."

Silver rubbed his head slightly, shaking it slowly, "I doubt it Marine. They would have wanted their presence to be known. Maybe it was a sneak attack. Someone might have a personal grudge against you and wanted to destroy you swiftly."

Marine held up her fist, giving a small grin, "Those bastards can come and try. I'm ready for anyone to come at me. I say, Bring It On!"

"Whoa whoa easy Marine. No need to…" Silver trailed off, turning to Blaze and Frost who were both staring at the large submarine then at the map before looking towards each other. "Ummm Blaze? Frost? Have any ideas?"

The two cats faced each other before turning to their two friends and nodded. "It seems that these events have to do with what I've been sensing this whole time." Frost spoke quietly.

Silver cocked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Marine turned to her friend and tilted her head, "You mean with your headaches? You think you mite got an idea bout who attacked me?"

Frost shook his head, "It doesn't go that far but it seems that whatever attempted to take your life Marine, has to do with the Sol Force and its disturbances. I've been researching these events and during one period about 3 weeks ago, the same occurrence happened at this exact same place." He spoke softly with Silver and Marine giving shocked looks.

Blaze nodded and stepped forward, "Yes. It appears this isn't out of the blue. This is a real disturbance but the strange thing is, it's not just a simple spatial distortion. It's as if something is trying to cross into our world from another world…" Blaze spoke her last words softly, trailing off as she looked down and bit into her finger.

Silver blinked before he turned off his PDA, placing it back into his jacket pocket. "Then what is it? If its not similar to the events that happened over 20 years ago then what could it be?"

The feline queen turned up to her friends, giving a small sigh, "It seems the origins of these incidents are coming directly from the Sol Force itself. But such a thing is impossible an-" In that moment Blaze's phone began to ring cutting her off from her statement. She quickly reached down into her belt, pulling out her phone and answered it quietly." This is Blaze speaking. Go ahead."

"Hello my queen." The female voice from the other side of the phone spoke softly. "I have… news about your daughter."

Blaze's eyes opened widely at those words as she clutched her phone, taking a few deep breaths before sighing, trying to keep herself calm, "You…tell me what happened now. Where is my daughter? What happened to her?"

"She's perfectly fine my queen but unfortunately she was involved in another incident with a boy at school, breaking his arm and several ribs in the process, called the police and the hospital ahead of time. Thankfully he was able to get treatment preventing his death. The princess gave her statement to the police and is now awaiting your arrival at your home."

Blaze sighed, closing her eyes, "Very well." Then quickly turned off her phone and turned back to her friends. "I'm sorry everyone but I need to go. It seems that Flare has attempted to kill another one of her classmates." Silver and her brother gave her a shocking stare as Marine started laughing, taking a peak at Blaze and seeing her serious facial expression. "Not trying to be funny Marine. This is serious."

"Damn. What's with that little kitty of yours? From what I heard this is her 4th time with this wrap? You betta straighten out that little girl of yours otherwise you'll have to deal with a lot of bad press." Marine gave a small smirk with her comment, folding her arms as Blaze sighed and rubbed her head, turning away from the group. "H-hey Blaze." Marine called as she put her hand on Blaze's shoulder. "Try and go easy on the kid ight? I know you two lived different lives but I see a lot of her in you."

"We'll see." And with that, Blaze took off in a dash straight towards home, giving off a small growl and leaving behind a trail of fire. "Flare…. What am I gonna do with you…?"

* * *

><p>The sounds of screaming and shouting was heard, destruction raining throughout the city of Emerald Coast. People running for their lives, cars being flipped over and buildings being knocked down and destroyed in the wake of a large robotic red and black titan, pads of sliver spikes covering its joints and shoulders, its body moving slowly after the running Mobians. Its eyes gave off a terrifying yellow glow before its chest plate opened up, showing a large cannon stationed inside before it stretched out from its interlockings and took aim for the panicking citizens with it slowly glowing with bright yellow energy, charging an attack. As the mechanical monster charged its attack, just before it could attempt to fire, a purple spinning ball lunged forward, hitting the robot's head causing the large machine to fall back onto the ground before the purple trail rebounded in the air and landed on a building with two other small creatures. As the purple figure stood up and poked his thumb to his chest, standing proudly the large cannon released an incredibly large energy beam that fired towards the skies, breaking the clouds and causing them to swirl and warp around the large energy wave as it slowly dissipated.<p>

"Hey you! Evil robotic monster! The name's Dash and if you want to go around terrorizing the citizens of Mobius you gotta go through me and my pals first! You hear me chump!"

Terry gave a small laugh as he stood up with Dash, mirroring his pose next to him with his sister giggling and watching the two. "That's right. There's no way you'll be able to stop the Titan Trio! We'll walk up and down your metal butt and turn you into spare parts, ya big toaster!"

Dash's eyes flew wide open as he turned to his friend, a large smile crossing his face, "The Titan Trio? Dude that's an awesome name! It has a nice ring to it! When did you come up with that? Sounds great! What do you think Mocha?"

Terry chuckled lightly as he placed both his hands behind his head with a large smile on his face, "Just came to me. I think it's a perfect name for us."

Mocha gave a small giggle as she leaned forward, holding her hands up to cover her lips, "I like it. It's great. We could even make T-shirts and give them out to people."

As the children continued laughing and talking, the robotic machine began to force itself from the ground, turning to the chatting children as it charged its cannon and fired at the 3 half-breeds. The three each turned towards the large glowing light, spotting the oncoming attack and diving back away from the blast just before it could hit them as it tore apart the top half of the building. As the children landed on top of another building, they gave a small grunt with Mocha shivering slightly, tears filling her eyes.

"I don't think this is a good idea anymore Dash. I mean what can we do? We're not strong like our parents" Terry said as he hugged his sister, turning to Dash.

Dash gave a small growl as he peaked over the side of their temporary cover before he turned back to his friends, placing a hand on their shoulders. "Come on guys we can do this. We just need to come up with a plan. That's all." He watched as their faces slowly lit up before Dash turned back to the large robot as it forced itself from the ground, beginning its search for the children. "And boy, do I got a plan."

* * *

><p>Sonic raced along the path of the highway leading to Emerald Coast, giving a worried sigh, keeping a steady pace before he passed a crowd of panicking and running Mobians. He stopped in the crowd, trying to calm the people down and get their attention, waving his hands around. "Hey! Hey guys! Yo! Hey yo! Cool it! What's going on! Can somebody tell me what's happening? Seriously? Hello! Calm down everyone!"<p>

A tall brown raccoon stopped as soon as he made eye contact with Sonic and a large frantic smile began to grow on his face as he turned to the running crowd that surrounded him and began pointing at the blue hedgehog. "Hey everyone look! It's the Prime! We're saved!" Soon the running terrified crowd slowed down, turning towards Sonic and quickly gathered around him, cheering, begging and pleading with him.

"Please, You must help us!"

"We're all going to die!"

"You can stop it! Right!"

"It's trying to kill us!"

"Who sent it!"

Sonic gave a groan trying to intake all the words of the people around him and held his head before he growled and spun in place, turning into a blue, spinning, whirling top before he suddenly stopped, clapping his hands causing a gust of wind to blow in every direction, passing by the other Mobians causing them to stop and stare at Sonic quietly before he gave a small cough, straighten the collar of his shirt. "Ok... let's try this again. What the hell is going on?"

Soon a beautiful peacock stepped forward; giving a small bow to Sonic with small smile crossed with a worried look crossed her face. "The Great and Honorable Prime. It's truly an honor to be in your presence."

Sonic held up his hand, shaking his head. "Please just call me Sonic."

"Yes of course. And thank you for appearing. It seems we're in dire need. A large mechanical monstrosity has attacked our town making no demands or even seems to have a purpose other than just that. Destruction."

Sonic stared and cocked an eyebrow, "Seriously? A Robot? It sounds so clichéish to be honest. I mean who uses those anymore?"

"Most of the citizens were able to escape although I did take notice of 3 small children heading towards the town." With that Sonic's eyes grew wider as the peacock gave a small nod as she turned to the crowd. "I understand. Please everyone, make way for the Prime." And with her words, the people quickly stepped to the side, giving Sonic a straight pathway towards the city.

Sonic turned to the female peacock and gave her a small smile and a simple thumbs-up. "Thank you. I promise I'll try to take it down without destroying the city... or much of it anyways." Then the blue hedgehog turned back down the highway and took off running yet again, giving a small sigh. "Dash... you, Terry and Mocha better be safe over there."

* * *

><p>Dash quickly walked over to Mocha as she flapped her ears and spun her tail, hovering just above the rooftop, giving a worried look to the two boys. "A-are you sure this will work Dash? What if I can't give the commands in time? What if you two…?"She sniffed slightly, rubbing her eyes. "I don't want you guys to get hurt. You're my best friends."<p>

Tears came to her eyes as Dash reached up to her, holding her hand. "We won't. Just be brave and we'll do all the work. We need you to be our eye-in-the-sky."

Terry looked over the edge, seeing the large robot making its way towards them. He quickly ran over to the two and handed Mocha a pair of binoculars with a large smile. "Trust me sis, everything will be alright. Like Dash said we can beat this thing if we use the Pinball Maneuver. And after that, think of what we can use the robot for? We could take the spare parts to Kevin as a gift and maybe he'll take us out for ice cream as a reward."

Mocha's eyes grew brighter as she took the binoculars and gave the boys a nod. "A-Alright. I trust you Terry. Just be careful ok?" She asked as she slowly flew away from the two, moving higher into the sky.

Dash waved back to her along with Terry as he called up to the young girl, "You bet! Stay out of sight alright!" Dash turned to Terry, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an earpiece. "Got yours bro?"

Terry gave a nod, pulling out his own and placing it into his ear, giving Dash a thumbs-up. "You bet. Sure this move is ready for a field test though? I'm kinda worried. And Mocha can only stay in the air for about 5 minutes at best."

Dash cracked his knuckles before he stretched out his legs, "Heh, 5 minutes will be more than enough. Remember stay sharp!" Then with the end of his sentence, Dash took off down the side of the building and past the robot. "Hey yo! Big Shot! Why don't you come and catch me! If ya think can, ya big wuss!" Dash called up to the robot, waving his arms around trying to catch its attention before he gave it the middle finger. The robot quickly turned its sensors onto the dashing purple half-breed and turned around to follow him, preparing to charge its chest cannon. "Heh, the same old tired move. NOW TERRY!"

And in an instant, the robot was suddenly sent flying on its side by a spinning yellowish brown ball as it collided with the mechanical beast's head, bounding off into the sky and unraveling, showing it was the young half-breed, Terry. Dash chuckled as he leaped into the air, placing his feet along the wall of a tall building and ran up along it as fast as his legs could take him. Terry quickly spun his three tails as quickly as he could, hovering in mid air before rotating his body slightly, aiming his spinning tails backwards like a rotor, using his tails to propel himself forward as he held out his hand. Dash quickly leapt off the side of the building, taking the young boy's hand into his own before Terry turned to the large machine, it catching itself with its arm before it could hit the ground as both Dash and Terry gave off large smirks and gave a battle cry at the same time.

"PINBALL MANUVER!"

Terry pulled back his arm before snapping it forward, tossing Dash like a bullet towards the large robot, causing him to collide with its head once again, forcing the robot onto its back as Dash flew up into the sky with Terry quickly landing onto the rooftop of a building.

Sonic stood on top of a large tower, looking down at the children with a small smirk growing on his face. He folded his arms and snickered to himself before shaking his head, receiving flashbacks of his first attempt at heroism at the age of 7. He gave a small sigh of happiness before the sounds of a jet engine broke his train of thought. He quickly turned around and could see the oncoming of a small, blue object far away in the sky. The blue hedgehog squint his eyes and listened carefully, taking in the sounds of the object, closing his eyes to focus. "The Tornado…" And with that Sonic's eyes flung open before he pressed his fist to his chest, his body giving off a faint bluish glow. "Chaos Control!" And in that moment, Sonic disappeared in a flash of light.

As the bi-plane tore through the skies above, its pilot gave off a worried, angry growl, pushing the plane to its limits as he raced towards Station Square. The fox rubbed his head slightly, closing his eyes and shook his head. "Damnit… those kids better be alright… if anything happens to them-" At that moment, Tails opened his eyes, finding Sonic standing before him on the bi-plane, "S-Sonic! What the- Where's Terry and Mocha? What happened to the kids!"

Sonic folded his arms as he looked down to his younger brother, a serious look crossing his face. "Land the plane Tails."

The scientist's eyes quickly shot open, giving a surprised look to the blue hedgehog, "What did you say? What happened? Why-?"

"Just land the plane Tails. Trust me on this."

* * *

><p>Mocha took a deep breath, her ears flapping roughly against the winds as she held the binoculars to her eyes, watching the fight from high in the sky with a hand placed on the side of her headset radio. "Alright Dash, I need you to increase your rotational speed to 600 cycles per second, alter your angle and trajectory by 42 degrees. Terry, change your angle alteration by 149 degrees and increase your acceleration by 247 meters per second squared. Dash, when you make contact I need you to bound by 89 degrees, alter your acceleration by 635 meters per second, use the force of gravity and divert all your power onto the force of impact the very second you make contact. Terry, change your angle to 39 degrees, use the wind current to send yourself against the oncoming warm front, rotate your body by 12 degrees and slow your speed by 42 miles per hour. Dash, modify your velocity by 850 meters per second and stay on target. Use the air current to guide you. Terry, use the slipstream created by Dash's wake and follow it, increase your speed to 920 miles per hour. Dash slow your rotational speed down to 325 cycles per second and Terry, increase yours to 675 cycles per second, once your feet collide, Terry fire yourself straight into the sky. Dash decrease your acceleration by half and land on the wall and then alter your angle by 66 degrees and fire yourself again." The young female half-breed continued giving her orders with the young boys following them down to the very last letter the second they were given, rebounding and hurling themselves off and around the surrounding buildings and towards the robot like pinballs on an electronic arcade game. Streams of purple and yellow fired across the city like lasers, each attack colliding with the large mechanical monster at so many different and odd angles with the boy's movements too fast for the machine to follow.<p>

Each command given by Mocha was followed by a perfectly executed attack and with every attack landed by the two young boys, the robot found itself knocked around the city like a beach ball on a hot summer day. In a quick motion, Dash rebounded himself against the skull of the large robot, sending him into the sky before landing on top of a large building, laughing loudly, leaning his head back. "HAH! I told you, you couldn't handle taking us on! You need to go back home and cry to your motherboard!" And in that moment, Dash's eyes closed in his display of happiness, the robotic titan quickly swung its arm backwards, landing a powerful blow onto Dash and the rooftop he was standing on, causing the young boy to topple off into the air, lunging head first to the ground along with falling debris.

"DASH!" Mocha screamed as she dropped the binoculars and dove for the young boy from the sky, spinning her long tail like the rotor of a plane to propel herself faster through the air.

Terry quickly unraveled from his spinning ball-like state, using his tails to hover himself in midair as a look of shock spread across his face before he too attempted to dive after his best friend. "DASH! I'M COMING!" But before the young boy could attempt to make a move, the large robot swung its arm high into the air before slamming it to the ground, aiming for the 2 children the very same moment Mocha finally caught a hold of Dash, causing the surrounding area to be enveloped in a cloud of smoke and debris with the young Terry being blown back into the sky from the force of the impact.

As the smoke began to clear, Terry quickly re-balanced his body and slowly made his decent on top of a small building, shaking slightly at the sight of such an attack on his sister and best friend before he heard the sounds of coughing in the distance. As he made his way towards the origin of the sound, the large machine quickly stood up, turning its attention to Terry and held out its arm, its hand detaching from its body and a long, thin cannon exerted itself outward and took aim for the frantic child. Terry panicked at the sight of the attack and made an attempt to hide himself behind a small billboard. The cannon suddenly fired towards the young half-breed, only to be stopped by a large fireball hurled before the blast causing it to ignite and blow before it could come close to harming the young boy. Terry slowly poked his head from behind the large billboard only to see the small purple hedgecat panting heavily with his hand smoldering with smoke as Mocha held his other hand, the two covered in smoke and dirt but perfectly fine. At the sight of the two, a large smile crossed over Terry's face as he raced over to them, drawing them both into a tight hug.

"Guys! I-I thought you got squashed by that robot! Hold did you make it!?"

Dash gave a small chuckle as he pulled away from his friends, "Well Mocha saved me. She was able to grab my hand and pull me away before I coulda gotten hit. Good thing too cuz flying is not one of my many abilities ya know." He turned to Mocha and gave a bright smile, giving a thumbs-up, "Thanks Mocha. You really saved my hide back there. I owe ya big time."

Mocha's cheeks quickly alit with a small blush as she placed her hands behind her back and fumbled with her feet, staring at the ground, "I-Its nothing Dash. I mean… I couldn't just let you fall. I was scared."

"But you helped me anyways." Dash said cutting off the young girl, causing her to look back up to him. "My mommy and daddy told me that's what being brave is all about; going head first into danger no matter how scared you are. You're really brave Mocha."

At the sounds of his words, Mocha's cheeks grew even brighter with Terry smiling brightly before he turned back to the large robotic titan and quickly shook Dash's shoulder. "D-D-D-Dash… its coming for us again…"

The young hedgecat turned back to the machine as it scanned the surrounding area for the 3 children with Dash giving off a small chuckle. "Alright no more running around. We're gonna finish it with a seven-ten split! Terry! Mocha! Get ready! We're gonna end this now!" He shouted with confidence as he raised his fist high into the air with the other two following his lead. "LET'S DO IT TO IT!"

At that moment, both twins took off to the skies with Dash taking a deep breath, closing his eyes and spreading his stance before crouching down, curling into a ball and begun to spin in place to gain potential energy. His high spinning rotation began to cause a small air current to generate around his spinning body with heat quickly generating from the friction created from his razor sharp quills grinding with the rooftop he was standing on, suddenly igniting in flames. At the moment Dash alit on fire, the mechanical monster quickly detached its second hand, with another long cannon extending from its arm, giving the large titan a total of 3 cannons all pointed towards the young boy.

Terry and Mocha quickly stopped and turned around to the giant mechanical robot which was preparing to attack. Mocha attempted to race towards Dash only for her arm to be caught in the grip of her twin brother. "T-Terry… let me go. What about-"

"Dash is fine. Don't worry. We need to get into position ok?" Terry gave off a bright smile. "Trust me." Mocha gave a quick nod, clenching her fist tightly as the two turned off towards the skies.

Dash's rotation speed continued increasing higher and higher with each second as his body continued flaring with overwhelming energy and fire. The monstrous mechanical giant charged its 3 large cannons, taking aim for the young spinning hedgecat. Then suddenly, the flame covered hedgecat took off like a bullet towards the robotic giant, almost within the blink of an eye, blasting straight into the beast, barreling his way into the large cannon the very second it was fired towards the half-breed, tearing and melting his way into the metal monster's chest cavity. As the spinning fireball made contact with the energy beam, it was quickly deflected upon impact of the small boy as he sent himself flying right through the robot like a knife slicing through butter only to charge head on with the flying Mocha who in turn, closed her eyes and began flipping backwards rapidly, using her leg to kick the boy straight into the air and towards her twin brother who was high in the sky. And like his sister, as the spinning ball of flames was sent hurling towards him, Terry quickly spun backwards in midair, flipping himself on a complete 180 and sent Dash flying straight down towards the mechanical beast with a single kick with Dash himself slicing thru the beast from head to its crouch. Mocha dove under the large monster, catching the purple half-breed by his hand as he unraveled from his spinning ball state at the very moment the flames dissipated from his form. The large robotic monster ignited from the damage and heat caused by Dash, blowing to pieces as an enormous explosion over took a small part of the city. High in the sky during the explosion were the 3 half-breeds, Dash held by Mocha who hovered along with her twin brother as the three gave each other a high five, laughing and cheering.

"See! I told you we could handle this! That little toaster oven had nothing on us!" Terry cheered as the small group made their way to the streets of the city.

Dash smirked and folded his arm, narrowing his eyes towards Terry, "Oh is that right? Weren't you the one who was ready to high-tail-it the second it attacked us?"

Terry quickly rubbed the back of his head, turning away from Dash, "H-Hey I stayed didn't I? Oh wait I have to check." Terry paused for a second as he touched his face. "That's right I'm still here, and I kick so much butt!"

Mocha just giggled and covered her mouth as she watched the two before the sounds of coughing could be heard from behind them. As they turned around they came face to face with their fathers. Sonic's face sported an incredibly large grin with his arms folded in front of his chest but as for Miles Prower, his look was far less appealing to the trio, an angry scowl covering his face fit for that of a demon of their scariest of bedtime stories. The glare alone from the two-tailed fox caused the three half-breed children to quickly turn down and away from his stare, fumbling their feet slightly, finding the few of their father's legs much more alluring than such a glare.

Sonic gave a small chuckle as he shook his head, "You guys are so busted."


	6. Ch:6 Teenage Anger

The Queen of Soleanna stood before her large castle residing in her kingdom, giving a small sigh as she made an attempt to take her first step. The very second her foot touched the first step, one of her guards landed face first before her, battered and beaten, his armor burnt to cinders yet thankfully his physical body was somewhat unharmed, sided out the obvious pain he was feeling due to his deep groans. Blaze quickly knelled down and looked over the injured guard as a small medic team rushed down the steps of the palace and looked over the young man themselves. Blaze turned up to the medic team and gave a small sigh, "Is Flare training again?"

One of the doctors turned to the queen as the solder was placed onto a small gurney and gave her a nod. "That is correct your highness. This is count 523 so far that's she's defeated. She even elected to take on all 2000 at once. We are currently tending to the wounded with many others on stand-by although a few are in critical condition. Not sure if some will…"

"Where is she now?"

"She's… in your sacred training garden. The House of Fire Lilies."

Blaze closed her eyes, clenching her fist as she proceeded up the stairs to her home, slowly increasing in speed. "You 3, take care of that man and all others my daughter has defeated. When we next meet I want to hear every single one of them are perfectly stable and fit to fight again!" By the time she was finished with her words, Blaze was in a full out sprint, heading into her house, racing straight through the large palace.

* * *

><p>Flare stood calmly, her clothes tattered and torn, breathing heavily with her fist clenched tightly, flames covering each ungloved hand as blood trickled from her mouth, surrounded by the many guards of her castle. These men, despite never speaking directly to the princess, they knew her well. Her intense breathing, giving off breaths of fire with each exhale, her fist balled so tightly that her own claws were cutting into the skin of her palms, the look in her eyes, the narrowing of her slits signifying that she was completely focused on her goal, ready to kill at a moment's notice. Armed to the teeth with the best weapons in the kingdom, the finest suits of armor ever made for combating those with supernatural powers and have been trained under the most grueling of circumstances, all this training and preparation couldn't prepare them for the wrath of the half breed princess of Solaria. They all knew even if they outnumbered her 1000 to 1, they wouldn't stand a chance against her anger and rage fit for the lowest of demons who could come close to rivaling the previous King himself. In a single moment of fear, one soldier stepped back and the ear of Flare's right side flicked slightly as she turned to him, her fire quickly turning to electricity as a wave of fire began to spill from her glowing eyes. "You coward! How dare you step away from your opponent! Your enemy! You are a soldier of Soleanna and yet you dare to show fear! How dare you dare disgrace my family's name with such a spineless act!" And in that moment, she waved her hand before him, causing a flood of lightning to travel towards the cat causing the soldier as well as the others to stumbled back, trying to remove themselves from the oncoming blast only for it to collide with a large wall of pure, absolute fire, overtaking the current of electricity and dissipating it in an instant. Flare's eyes grew wide before they narrowed again before she slowly turned her gaze around to her opposite side, only to come face to face with her mother who stood a few feet away, before the soldiers of her kingdom.<p>

One of the soldiers quickly knelt down on a single knee, bowing to her with the many others following suit, dropping their weapons to the ground. "M-My Queen! Forgive us for showing you weakness and for participating in such an act with the Princess. We were under orders by her but we understand that there is no excuse for doing such-"

"Leave!" Blaze shouted causing the cats of her personal army to look up to her.

"P-pardon your highness?"

"I said leave. I have business with my daughter and unless you wish to forfeit your lives I suggest you return home while you can." And with that, the soldiers quickly grabbed their weapons and fellow men who were unable to move by themselves and vacated the area as quickly as possible, leaving the two females alone with both of them, staring the other down. For the longest time, Blaze thought she knew her daughter. Whenever she looked at her off-spring, all she could see was the bubbly, happy child who was always tailing her older brother where ever he went and was always giving a bright smile whenever in the company of friends and family. Looking at her now, she saw nothing but herself as a child. Cold, lonely, scared, and angry at everything the world had to offer, taking her anger out on every single last person she ever came in contact with. She knew simply one thing; she had to keep Flare from continuing this path of destruction. With a quick sigh, she placed her hand on her hip, staring down her child, trying to keep her own anger from controlling her actions. "So Flare, would you mind telling me what happened at school today?"

Flare let out a small breath, the fire and electricity generating from her body quickly dissipating without a warning, giving her mother an indifferent look. "I was under the impression you read the police report. It was simple, I found some guy who was preparing to rape a female and I punished him."

"So you broke 4 of his ribs and his left arm? You couldn't have just incapacitated him? Knocked him out cold? Worn him down? Something better than attempted murder? I know you're more than capable of doing that. The fight itself proved that."

"That would mean I was letting him off easy. A bastard such as him didn't deserve such mercy."

Hearing the words of her daughter, the venom that sprayed along with him, almost forced Blaze to take a deep breath as she bared her fangs, gritting her teeth before her anger once again took her over. She knew words like those. Flare wanted to kill the boy as she did the others she hospitalized and at the rate she was going…

"Fine… Fine… But then why did you come back home, without contacting me and then proceeded to use these men as… as… as target practice! You put so many of them in the hospital as well and unless my eyes were deceiving me a few moments ago, I believe you attempted to kill several of them at once! These are men that have vowed to give their lives to protect us and serve us whenever we need them and they wouldn't give a second thought about laying their lives down for the sake of ours and you treat them like they're test dummies for your techniques and a way to relieve stress! What in the hell has gotten into you! You're acting like some spoiled rotten, pompous, arrogant, self-righteous little brat!"

With that, Flare gritted her teeth, baring her fangs as she clenched her fists tightly. "A brat! Look at me! I'm one of the strongest beings in the country! Probably our world! What's the point of having these worthless bunch of kittens if I can defeat them without even nearing my limits! If I can defeat them single handedly, what makes you think that they could protect me from an impending threat to my life! They might as well go home and stay there! They can't even help me with training! They're worthless, pathetic, and useless!"

Blaze stared at her daughter quietly, she closed her eyes, removing her gloves and released her claws as she took off her dark purple and red cloak, letting it fall to the floor, showing a white tube top underneath as well as her lavender fur underneath, swaying back and forth like wildfire. "Very well… if you need a challenge then I will provide you with one." And with that, the Queen opened her eyes, a burst of flames surrounding her body, expanding outward like a storm with Flare raising her hands in front of her body to protect herself from the intensity of her mother's fire. Blaze knew… she knew she have never laid a single hand on either Flare nor Dash since Maurice left her family. Out of fear of pushing them away she thought by striking any of them, it would drive away her last two children as well and she knew her heart couldn't take it. But now, seeing what her daughter was turning into, if she, as Sonic says, didn't nip it in the bud now, this personality would grow into something far more violent and terrifying.

Flare knew her mother well. She studied the history of her family's lineage and knew that Blaze's cloaked acted as a suppressor, a power inhibitor. Never in her life has she seen her mother fight anyone without wearing that cloak and the level of skill her mother possessed was far greater than her own. Now with it taken off, her full power was being unleashed without a single ounce of it being filtered. She remembered how her father told her that simply standing next to her mother while her cloak was off was like standing next to the sun itself. And with that thought, Flare herself began to surge with energy and power, flames igniting around her body almost as large as her mother's as the two forces collided, trying to push the other back. Flare grunted, bared her fangs and gritted her teeth trying to hold her position, staring down her mother who wasn't showing any signs of even attempting to push her back while she herself was grinding along the ground, simply under the sheer weight and magnitude of her mother's power. And in almost an instant, Blaze let down her walls of fire with Flare suddenly stumbling forward, quick to catch herself as the flames dissipated before she ran straight for her mother. She wouldn't show any weakness, she wouldn't allow herself to be caught off guard, she refused to lose to anyone ever again and that vow included her very own mother as well. As Flare made a bee line straight for her mother, she pulled back her hand, charging it with fire with Blaze keeping her stance, not moving from the path of her daughter's attack with Flare striking Blaze, only for the queen to raise her hand, catching her daughter's into it, the collision giving off a large burst of energy, fire discharging in every direction. Flare glared up to her mother's emotionless, cold gaze before she found herself hunched over, coughing, seeing her mother's knee almost embedded straight into her stomach. Suddenly, Blaze leapt into the air, removing her knee and pulling it back, taking her left leg and kicking Flare square against the side of her face, causing the child to let out a loud scream as she flew face first into a large stone pillar, causing it to crumble and collapse around her.

As the queen landed gracefully on the ground, she turned to her daughter, feeling Flare's power begin to increase as the environment itself began to shake and rumble under her power. Suddenly a small explosion overtook the ruble with Flare shooting into the air, looking down towards her mother as she took aim with her hands, both igniting with fire. "I know you can do better than that mother!" Then with a loud roar, her hands let loose a burst of flames, firing towards her mother, watching her closely.

Blaze quickly slid her leg, spreading her stance as she suddenly began to slide her feet along the ground, spinning out of the way of the fireball as gracefully as a dancer in a ballet. Without warning, Blaze leapt quickly in the air, flipping elegantly, finding herself air born and face-to-face with her glaring daughter who was readying her fist with flames surrounding her hands. Suddenly Flare began attacking her mother relentlessly with Blaze gracefully dodging every single blow with each attack sent Blaze's way letting loose a flamethrower that exploded the very second it made contact with an object. Flare, slowly growing more frustrated began to attack much more ferociously the second the two landed on the ground, Flare swinging her fist, legs and claws while her mother dodged each and every attack, barely taking notice to such attempts of an assault. With this, Flare's anger became more apparent as she started increasing the size of her flames, firing at will towards her mother as the queen took a few steps back, dancing around each and every single attack, showing no signs of faltering as if she were a woodland sprite in the middle of a peaceful, beautiful garden. Her moves were so elegant and beautiful only matched by her focus and precision, each body moment serving a large purpose in her style no matter how small or insufficient it seemed, Blaze was dodging every single one of her daughter's flamethrowers with ease. Blaze herself was surprised by her daughter's power. The sheer volume of fire she was creating was on the level of that of her father. To expend so much energy in attacks that covered almost most of her garden would have taken every ounce of power Blaze had when she was her daughter's age. But Blaze knew Flare's power reserves were far greater than her own. Perhaps nearly twice the amount she possessed as a teenager and it was because of this that Flare was able to continuously and relentlessly attack her mother the way she was doing, not giving her the chance to move in close for a more frontal assault while her flames would only clash with the fire her daughter was producing to keep her mother at bay.

But in another moment, Blaze suddenly went on the offensive, suddenly swinging down her hand, slicing a fireball clean in half before it exploded before her causing her daughter to pause and stare at the woman before growling, sending larger fireballs towards her mother. Blaze then went on an assault, striking down each blast of fire sent her way, with each attack stepping closing and closer to her raging daughter. Once her mother was close enough, the princess then quickly rose her hands, slamming them into the ground causing searing flames to spread in every direction with Blaze being completely engulfed in her daughter's wave of fire. Flare slowly growled darkly as she looked up to her flame covered mother, knowing such an attack wouldn't cause her great damage and quickly turned to her side, placing her hand on the ground and spun her body to perform a roundhouse kick to her mother's skull only for her ankle to be caught in the hand of the queen herself who was glaring down at her offspring. Then in one quick motion Blaze pulled on her daughter's leg, pulling her from the ground itself before clenching her fist and slamming her elbow down on the side of Flare's knee causing the girl to let out a loud scream of pain before having her face and mouth covered by her mother's grip, silencing her as she pulled her arm back before tossing her daughter like a baseball against the walls of her castle. The second Flare made impact with the stone structure, Blaze quickly shot herself forward with her super speed, instantly ramming her knee into her daughter's ribs, causing the girl to cough up blood before she was given a spinning back kick to the side of her face by her mother causing the girl to spin off the wall before landing roughly against the ground, breathing heavily as her mother raised her fist towards her child, a dark, black flame slowly overtaking her usual bright red/orange ones.

Flare saw the look in her mother's eyes, emotionless. She knew them well. Flare didn't want to turn away. She knew she lost and she would accept her punishment with honor and dignity. As Blaze's flame grew larger, she suddenly fired a blast towards her daughter with Flare nearly going into shock before clenching her eyes shut and turning away quickly, only to hear the ball of fire collide with the ground beside her. As Flare opened her eyes, turning to the black smolder on the ground, she quickly turned back to her mother, Flare's face showing emotion for the first time in a long time, a look of shock and fear yet mixed with confusion and concern.

Seeing that she had Flare's complete attention, Blaze quietly lowered her hand and cracked her wrists. "Flare… you were right. I was holding back despite not using one of my my strength inhibitors and do you know why?" She gave a small pause, Flare continuing to watch her mother quietly. "It's because I was showing you what it means to restrain yourself. We all have great power, and you know our family's history well. You and I don't come from a noble or honorable bloodline. We are here today due to the recklessness and power hungry titans that forced themselves into power thousands of years ago simply for the sake of that, power. The world is mixed with 2 types of individuals; Those born with power and those work for power. These are the words of our very first ruler and ancestor and for the longest time I was taught… no… trained to believe those words. To believe that if you have power you use it to get what you want and if you do not then you don't deserve to exist." Blaze gave a small sigh, closing her eyes as her raging fur returned to normal tamed state, opening her eyes to stare at the ground. "Power can be born from anything. Rage, Hate, Jealousy, Loneliness, all these things can give birth to power and by utilizing these emotions to fuel your energy, you will receive a certain adrenaline from using such power." She then walked past her daughter, over to her cloak and wrapped it around her body, giving a small sigh." Do you remember what I told you back when you and your brother would train together?"

Flare's eyes slowly opened widely, remembering back on that day when she was only 6 years old and had completely mastered her firestarting basic training under the supervision of her mother. She could remember the bright smile on her parent's faces as Blaze placed her hands on her young daughter's shoulders, "Flare, you will one day rule this kingdom as Queen of a brand new world and you have been given a great power to help protect these people that look to you for help and support. Remember, always use your powers to help those who need them the most. That's why you were given this gift of fire. Fire is not, nor will it ever be destruction. Fire is light, warmth, life. It gives energy to everything around it and that's the power you have. To give life and to protect it. Always remember Flare and someday you'll make an excellent queen."

With that, Flare slowly dug her claws into the ground, clenching her hands into a tight fist as she turned away from her mother with Blaze walking past her. "Flare, never use negative emotions to empower your flames. Fire without control will cause it to lash out and burn everything around it, including itself until there is nothing left but ash and dirt." Blaze then stopped for a moment to look over her should back to her daughter who was clearly taking in her words. "Flare, your father taught me this lesson and now I shall teach you the same. You need to be true to yourself. You have the power, the power to control your fate and the power to do great things. Think of the things most important in your life that make you happy and focus on that then commit to it all the way." And with that, Blaze turned from her daughter and left her to be alone with her thoughts.

After taking such a beating from her mother, who didn't once even use her enhanced abilities to overtake her in their fight, even after being beaten to what felt like a pulp, no amount of physical pain could compare to the impact her pride she was forced to endure not only as a fighter, or as a princess, but also as a daughter and person. Flare idolized her mother and everything she stood for, wanting to be just like her in every way and even more so, wanted her respect. Her words, they hit harder than any punch, then any kick, any assault she had ever taken. She felt ashamed that her mother had to resort to such a degree in order to bring her back to reality.

**_"Think of the things most important in your life that make you happy and focus on that then comment to it all the way."_**

What did those words mean? The things… the people in her life she cares for. Her first thought were her friends, Ashley, Lance, and Roxy. But then more faces began to appear in her mind. The faces of her Uncle Tails and his family, her Uncle Knuckles with his own kin, and then the faces of her family appeared one after another. Uncle Silver, Aunt Marine, Uncle Frost, Her mother, her father, Dash and then…

Maurice

Within a moment Flare found herself looking into her own reflection through a mirror. She had no idea when or even how she made it up to her bedroom's bathroom without notice but she gave a sigh, looking into her own golden eyes. She hated her reflection, she hated who she had become, who she was. She wanted everything to go away. The word she hated, **loneliness**, it never came alone. It was always accompanied with fear, hate, anger, and pain. She wanted it all to stop, to end. She couldn't take looking at herself any longer, she had to destroy her image. She let out a small shout as she pulled back her fist, preparing to shatter the glass before her only to find her hand being held back by another. With her reflection stood an equally tall blue hedgehog, his ears flicking slightly as he rubbed his nose with his free hand, giving off a playful grin.

"Now come on Flare, don't do that. I wouldn't want my favorite little sister to hurt herself. Besides, I think you're beautiful and so does the rest of the world and you know this. Don't get discouraged just yet. You're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for."

She knew those words, that voice, those fangs and those silted, sincere golden eyes. Her brother was there, holding her back once again, keeping her from doing the unthinkable. Flare took a deep breath, closing her eyes before reopening them again, turning around finding the image gone without a trace. This wasn't the first time this has happened to her and she knew it would happen again. Hallucinations of her older brother. After realizing the image was finally gone, Flare slowly slid down against the marble cabinet of her sink, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs as she held her knees close to her chest, her long lavender tail wrapping itself around her right arm as tears trailed down her face silently in the darkness of her solitude.

* * *

><p>Blaze gave a small groan, making her way towards her throne room. After a heated moment such as the one she was previously in, she didn't want to see or speak to a single other person. "WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS OUR SO CALLED QUEEN! ALMIGHTY AND HONORABLE RULER MY BIG BROWN ASS!"<p>

Blaze could hear such screams from down the hall given off by a woman and gave a small growl, clenching her fist tightly to keep from releasing her claws as one of her maids quickly rushed to her side, nearly jogging to keep pace with her queen. "You're highness, please forgive us. We didn't know how to stop her and we were told you sent all the guards home today while many others were incapacitated. If I may, is something going on your majesty?"

"Rose, its fine. Please return to your duties, it's obvious this person is looking for me." And with that the maid gave a quick bow before rushing away from her queen as Blaze pushed open her large doors and took notice of a large, brown, female grizzly bear almost more than twice her size standing before her throne sporting a red with white polka dotted dress with a large flowering hat that just so happened to have a beautiful sunflower stuck right into it. Blaze was no brilliant detective but common sense told her the female standing before her was the mother of the child her child hospitalized this morning. "Excuse me miss, no need so shout. Is there something I can help you with?"

The woman quickly set her sights onto the queen herself as she slowly made her way to the ruler of Solaria, proving Blaze's theory correct about the woman being over twice her size not only in height but in bulk as well. "You're excused your highness!" A simple child could detect the sarcasm in her voice but Blaze, continued to keep her cool as she looked up to the grown woman. "But as for my son however, do you have any idea what your brat did to my child? She put him into the hospital after harassing him, breaking his ribs, his arm and even puncturing a lung and severely damaging his spine as well! You have no idea what it's like to be normal. Having to fight the world every single day! My son was on his way to becoming a star! That football scholarship was all he had and your stupid kid took that away from him just like how the rest of your family stole anything they've ever had! That's right! I know your foul history and as I can see the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree! You think by marrying some hobo no one has ever even heard of and letting him try to create a peaceful rule gives you the excuse to raise your children to attack those they don't like and take whatever they want for themselves, not giving a good goddamn about anyone other than themselves? And don't think I don't know about your little brat of a child, Cash or Sprint or whatever his name is! He's nothing more than a delinquent too! I see him almost every other night on the news and even on the internet, running around and constantly acting up, clearly showing there's no such thing close to home training in this ridiculous over size place you call a home! But we all know it started when that first born of yours suddenly disappeared to go off to a private boarding school showing clear signs that you couldn't control him either! Not one of your rowdy, unruly, bastard children can even begin to show that they themselves have the slightest bit of self control! But you know what, I don't care about how you raise your half-breed children, the only thing I care about is the fact that your daughter ruined my son's LIFE! And I will not stand for this! You will not only pay for my son's hospital bills, you will pay for his physical therapy, you will pay for his surgery, you will pay for the school damages and you will pay for my son's college fees, every single last fucking penny do you understand me!" The large woman was huffing heavily, glaring angrily down to her queen with a deep scowl covering her face as Blaze continued to stare up to the woman, showing no sign of expressional change since the woman began speaking. "Well! Say something Damnit!"

"Are you finished yet? Because I will no longer sit by and listen to you speak of my children in such away you stupid hypocritical, patronizing, uppity **BITCH!**" With her words, the entire room was surround with flames as steam leaked from her lips when she spoke, slowly stepping closer to the frightened woman as bear took a step back with each step forward of the queen, each word suddenly increasing the size of her flames. "Don't you **dare** speak of your worthless child as if he's some sort of saint! No child who is willing to **rape** an innocent, defenseless and clearly powerless girl can ever be called noble or even show they themselves have the slightest shred of dignity, let alone self pity! My daughter may have actually saved the life of an innocent little girl from your monster of a son and you think you have the right to come into my home in my kingdom within the country I own and speak about** MY CHILDREN IN SUCH A WAY!? HOW DARE YOU! A MOTHER LIKE YOU DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY CHILDREN WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN RAISE ONE DECENT BOY!** So how about this, if I ever see your face again, hear about you belittling my husband, or ever, **EVER** let a single shred of indecency about my children escape your lips again, I **SWEAR** on the life of my children to whatever god you pray to that I will personally give you a special cremation ceremony and then use your skull and an urn for your ashes! **NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CASTLE BEFORE YOU PISS ME OFF!**"

And with that the woman quickly backed away, trying to run towards the exit and down the hallway with Blaze letting down her flames so the woman could escape. As the female vanished from the room, the queen turned around and walked up to her throne, falling back into it and giving a small sigh, clenching her eyes shut and her fist tightly as she groaned to herself.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean, let them off the hook!" The grown two tailed fox shouted as he slammed his fist onto his kitchen table as Sonic stood leaning against the wall, his arms folded and giving off a small grin with Cream leaning against the kitchen sink, watching the two stare one another down.<p>

"Exactly what I said bro, calm down and let it go. No reason to get all upset."

Tails eyes flung open as he glared at Sonic, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist even tighter. "Calm down… upset… MY CHILDREN COULD HAVE FUCKING DIED TODAY AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Tails!" Cream began, trying to cut off her husband as the grown fox raised his hand before his wife, keeping his eyes on his brother.

"This isn't about you, nor is it about me! It's about our children and you're acting as if them fighting something that insane is the same as them crossing a street! These are kids Sonic! Not world class fighters! Not undercover agents for the government! KIDS! Even you, with all your thick headedness can understand the magnitude of something like this!"

Sonic closed his eyes quietly, shaking his head, "I remember back when I was a kid, there was a certain 6 year old, two-tailed fox who followed me around whenever I went, no matter what dangerous situation we leapt into or how life threatening a fight became and no matter how many times I warned him about the fact that he could die. I-"

"That was different Sonic! We lived in a world where some crazy dictator was trying to take over the world and our parents were missing and thought to be dead! We had no choice back then and you know it!"

"We always have a choice Tails. And so do our children. They're the ones who have to make these choices, not us."

"Listen to what you're saying THESE ARE KIDS NO OLDER THAN 10 FUCKING YEARS OLD AND YOU'RE SAYING THEY HAVE A CHOICE!? They don't even know what that means and you just hand them such a responsibly without even teaching them the value of such an idea! Are you fucking kidding me Sonic? Is that how you want to raise your kids! I see why it happened! I see why Maurice left, it's because you let him go! You never even-"

"TAILS!" Cream shouted as she ran to the side of Tails and slapped her husband across his face.

With that, Tails quickly looked around the room, seeing the frantic, ashamed and scared look that covered his wife's face before he turned to his brother, seeing somewhat of a shocked look covering his own. Tails slowly looked towards the table, shaking slightly, realizing what he had just said to the number one person in his life who has always been there for him for as long as he could remember. "Sonic… I'm… I didn't…"

"It's cool bro." Tails turned up to the hedgehog in shock, seeing a large grin on his face, "Trust me, it's perfectly fine. You're worried about your kids. What reason would you have to be ashamed of such a thing? I mean let's face it, you're a much better father than I ever could even hope to be and I'm seriously happy to say that. You're showing that you truly love your family and you would willingly die to protect them and keep them from harm's way."

"But why…" Tails asked as he cut off his brother. "Why… no… how… how can you stay so perfectly calm and confident? How can you still believe… believe that… Maurice… will ever come home?"

"Simple Tails, as parents, if we don't believe in our kids, then who else in the entire multiverse will?" Sonic's grin never faded with his words with Tails understanding why Sonic could remain so confident for their children even when faced down with unspeakable odds. "Look, my kids got my looks and Blaze's brains. And for yours kids, well its clear where the brains and looks come from but that's besides the point. I mean, come on Tails, we tell our past adventures to our kids as bedtime stories and we've been teaching and training them without even realizing it. You and me both, we created a rep that may attract some unwanted attention and may put our families at risk, believe me I know all too well what that's like. So now I want to train my kids to be able to protect themselves even when I'm not around. After all, we do have geniuses for kids, right bro?"

Sonic gave off a small chuckle with Tails slowly smiling as he turned away from his best friend. "Yeah we do."

Cream gave a soft smile and took a deep breath, holding her hands to her chest, "I'm glad you two are back to normal. You had me scared there for a second. But you two are owed an apology. Kids! You can come in now!"

"Ack! Dude! How does your mom always know?"

"She's got super hearing. She knows everything!"

Cream smirked at the comments their children were making as Sonic narrowed his eyes, shaking his head with a smile on his face. "Kids, I won't tell you again. Come in here now."

Hearing the tone of her voice, Dash, Terry, and Mocha stepped forward from behind the wall and walked into the kitchen, each sporting a sad face, avoiding eye contact with their parents. "S-sorry…" They all mumbled quietly with the 3 parents looking at each other before they turned back to their children.

"Umm I'm sorry, couldn't hear that. Care to pause and rewind that last part?" Sonic asked as he pushed himself from against the wall, placing his hands in his pockets, looking down to the children with Tails and Cream.

Terry quickly shuffled his feet, "Sorry for going out when we weren't supposed to and risking our lives for fun and excitement."

"And for battling a huge robot that had a 87.65 chance of killing us and for disobeying you and mommy and uncle Sonic and for not looking both ways before crossing the street." Mocha added as tears dripped down her cheeks.

The 3 parents quickly turned to Dash as his father cocked his eyebrow, taking a step forward. "Well? Dash don't you have something to say?"

Dash nodded as he too stepped forward, being the only to look at the faces of the adults with a look of sincerity on his face. "We're… I'm sorry for taking Terry and Mocha with me on my little adventure. I know it was stupid and crazy but it's just… daddy, you and Uncle Tails went on so many cool adventures when you were my age that… I just wanted to do it too is all…"

Sonic smiled as he turned to Tails, nodding his head with Tails returning the gesture before looking back to the kids. "Ok you're forgiven." Tails spoke softly as the kids all looked up to their parents with bright smiles spread across their faces, "But you're all grounded until I say so."

With that the kids all gave out a groan, their faces all covered with frowns as Dash waved his hands frantically, "Come on, really? I can't be grounded! Please daddy!"

Sonic smirked as he rolled his eyes and turned his back to Dash, folding his arms, "Hey I'm not your Uncle Tails. He said you're grounded until he said otherwise and I'm sticking with that, got me?" Dash's jaw instantly dropped to the floor with Sonic giving a small chuckle, taking his hand and placing it onto his son's head, turning to everyone. "Well sorry about this but if I don't get this little rascal home his mom is gonna have a fit and blame me. Later Terry, Mocha, Cream, Tails. We'll catch ya tomorrow. Come on Dash."

Dash gave a deep groan as Cream waved to them along with their children, "Alright. We'll see you two tomorrow."

"Bye Dash." Mocha called out softly.

"Catch ya later Dash." Terry said with a small smile as Dash just gave a simple wave.

"Yeah… yeah… cya and sorry guys."

Terry chuckled and shook his head, "Dude don't be sorry it was fun!"

Mocha smiled as she nodded, "Yes it was! You're the bravest Dash!"

Hearing their words, Dash turned back to his friends, a smile forming over his face as Sonic chuckled lightly, both walking into the lab of the Prower home with Tails following after the two.

As the portal powered up and reopened the gateway back to their home, Dash and Sonic both turned around to find Tails standing behind them, looking at the ground before turning up to Sonic, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sonic… Dash… look… seriously… I didn't mean what I said about Maurice… I…"

But before he could finish, he found Sonic's fist raised and aimed for Tails with a large grin plastered on his face. "Dude, bros for life."

A large smile grew along his face as Tails raised his fist, bumping it against Sonic's, "Bros for life." And with that, the two hedgehogs waved to the two tailed foxed, entering through the wormhole and back to their world.

* * *

><p>The second the boys reentered their home world, Dash quickly rushed off from his father's side and to the kitchen, sitting down and waiting quietly with a large smile on his face as he picked up his knife and fork, waiting patiently for his dinner with Sonic slowly making his way down the hallway, sniffing the air, it smelling of smoke and ash. He quickly made his way to the origin of the smell to see Blaze sitting in her throne quietly, clenching the arms of her large chair as breaths of fire escaped her lips each time she exhaled. Sonic quickly tugged on his collar, waving his hands to blow cool air on his face as he began to sweat from the temperature generated by his beloved wife. "Yo Blaze… everything alright with you?"<p>

Blaze let off a small growl, turning to her blue husband, "Either be quick with your words or leave me alone Sonic."

Sonic, hearing the tone of her voice stepped forward, "You know I can't do that Blaze. Tell me what's wrong."

With that, Blaze quickly stood up as she rose her hand towards Sonic, letting go of a large fireball, firing it towards her husband with him nearly disappearing out of its way before he stood directly before Blaze, holding her hands tightly as she growled and struggled to pull away from him. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Blaze! Calm down! B-Blaze…" He paused seeing the tears in her eyes, releasing her before she turned away from him, clenching her fist tightly. "Blaze…"

The queen slowly turned back to the scared king, a heartbreaking expression overtaking her face. "Sonic…did we do the right thing? This life… our family… was…"

But before she could finish her words, Sonic raced forward and pressed his hand to her lips to keep her from speaking. "Don't you dare ever even think something like that. I can tell you're tired. Let's get you to bed. It's pretty late anyways and you need your rest."

"But Sonic…"

"No Buts!" Sonic told her as he quickly took his wife into his arms and walked over to the stairway leading up to their bedroom.

Blaze tried to fight the grip of her husband before she took hold of his shirt, digging her face against his neck as Sonic quietly opened the door to their bedroom. Without a word, Sonic quickly stepped over towards their bed and set his wife down gently, taking off her shoes and cloak before placing the covers over top of her. Blaze turned to Sonic, clutching her covers tightly before closing her eyes, "...Thank you... Sonic..."

Sonic smiled as he looked down to her, brushing the hair from her face, "Anytime honey. Anytime." Then Sonic slowly and quietly walked back towards his doorway, opening it and closing it quietly, sighing softly as he pressed his head against the closed door. The blue hedgehog then turned away from his bedroom and proceeded to walk down his hallway, slowly the sounds of crying could be heard with Sonic turning back to his bedroom before looking further down the hall, following the sounds to the bedroom of his missing son. He stared down at the doorknob for the longest time, his hand shaking before he took hold of it, turning it slowly and opened the door silently. It was here where he could hear the sounds of crying and although it was dark, he could make out a silhouette laying in the bed that belonged to his son. It was his daughter, tucked underneath his covers, tears pouring from her eyes as she laid in his bed, crying and mumbling to herself quietly, seemingly shaking slightly with Sonic slowly and quietly, shutting the door. He then took a few steps back, leaning on the banister before sliding down to the ground, setting his head in his hand, sighing softly. "Well… no one said keeping a family was easy… just never expected it to be this hard…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sonic stood quietly in the doorway of their large backyard, memories of when his children were young passing before his eyes before he placed his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. He slowly could hear the footsteps of someone closing in on him from behind. He knew them well and a smile crossed his face, "Sleep well last night?"<p>

From the shadows of their home, Blaze stepped forward, nodding despite knowing that Sonic wasn't looking in her direction to see it, walking to his side. "Yes. I did. And thank you. Were you up all last night?"

Sonic chuckled lightly, closing his eyes to keep from looking at his wife, hoping to hide how he was feeling, "Yeah. I figured you needed some rest and I was a little too high strung to try and sleep. Let alone in the same bed as you."

Blaze stared at her husband, closing her eyes and giving a small sigh. She knew her husband was lying to him but she was hiding her true feelings as well and decided to leave such a situation alone for the time being. "I see. Thank you."

"Heh, don't mention it." Then suddenly, Sonic was tackled by a small purple fast ball, sending him and the object flying from the doorway and landing in the grass, sliding several feet. He quickly rubbed his head as he came face to face with his son's huge smiling face. "Dash… seriously dude it's like 6 am. What are you doing up so early?"

Dash smiled as he bounced on his father's stomach, "Come on! I don't want to be late to see Uncle Tails!"

Sonic stared at his son, narrowing his eyes with a large smirk, "Since when were you this excited to head off to school?"

Dash narrowed his eyes as well, his face much more serious than that of Sonic's as he pinched his father's cheek. "Uncle Tails' house is not "school". School is full of lame-os and idiot teachers. He's boss!"

"H-hey! Then what does that make me?"

"Heh, my rival."

Sonic smirked as he pulled his son into a headlock, digging his fist into his son's head as his child frantically squirmed around in the arms of his father. "Rival! Please kid you got decades before you can even hope to match me. You'd be better off with those videogames of yours you little squirt!"

Blaze smiled softly, giggling at the sight before her before turning around, coming face to face with her daughter who was staring down to the floor. But even from her current angle, Blaze could see the redness in her eyes, showing that she had spent the entire night in tears. "Flare…? Is there something you wish to say?"

Flare nodded as she continued facing the floor, "I… I'm sorry. I've elected to take my punishment of being suspended until the school is willing to let me return. And… you're right I've been using my anger to fuel my power. You told me that's not the correct way to fight… then… then teach me. Teach me the right way to use my powers. Please."

Blaze turned completely to her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder, smiling down to her. "Of course. You may have mastered fire but we will start from the very beginning understand?" With that Flare nodded, sniffing slightly to herself.


	7. Ch:7 Long Time No See Old Friends

Dash gave a small sigh as he placed his head in his hand, sitting next to his father who watched his wife and daughter intently as the two stood before them in a large room surrounded by of seven large pillars on all sides, each post bearing its own Sol Emerald with the Jeweled Scepter floating at the top of the dome, held by its own power and the strength of the Emeralds. The two felines suddenly began moving around the room, their actions akin to that of a ballet, stepping in rhythm with one another, mirroring each other's movements. As both Blaze and Flare waved their hands, arched their bodies and spun their legs, small, controlled waves of fire followed their movements, their steps on the ground subtle yet intense, the thrust of their arms slicing through the air, causing the very air itself to split in their wake before crashing back together.

Dash rolled his eyes as he huffed causing Sonic to turn to his son, placing his hand on the top of his son's head. "Now Dash, you need to be paying close attention to this. After all you'll be performing the Dance of Fire when you master your fire powers."

Dash turned to his father, an annoyed and clearly bored look on his face as he let out a huff, blowing the strains of hair from his face, "Dad… there is no way I plan to do this… this… dance. It's so freaking girly!"

"Hey hey! You do realize your great ancestor who created this dance was a guy right?"

Dash quickly folded his arms as he turned back to his mother and sister as the two leaped into the air, performing a reverse, spinning spit kick. "I bet he was gay. I mean what guy moves like this!" He gave out a small shout, holding his hands forward towards his family.

Sonic narrowed his eyes towards his son, "What… how old are you?"

"WHAT!" Dash quickly turned his head to his father, his eyes spread wide open in shock. "Don't tell me you forgot ag-" But before he could finish Sonic reached out and covered his son's mouth, placing his finger over his lips before pointing to the two female felines with Dash groaning lightly, turning back to the two as they continued their ceremony.

With their movements came the swarms of waves of fire, filling the large chamber surrounding them, the two women appearing as if they were swimming within the growing blaze of fire before the both landed within the center of the chamber, the inferno erupting into a tornado of swirling fire before the flames quickly dispersed, taking the form of flower pedals gently falling towards the ground with Sonic standing from his throne, clapping before quickly kicking his son causing the boy to jump to his feet, holding his rear before he began clapping as well, showing far less enthusiasm than his father. "Looking good as always Blaze and way to go Flare! I knew my baby girl still has it in her!"

Flare's cheeks quickly alit with a blush as she turned to the ground, giving off a small growl with Blaze stepping forward, "Well of course. This is her second time performing this Ceremony and this time it was absolutely flawless." Blaze turned back to her daughter, a smile on her face. "Well done Flare."

Flare quickly bowed to her mother, "Thank you mother."

Dash continued clapping slowly as he rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah way to go Flare, nice ballet routine. Next will you do singing in the rain? I really like that number."

Flare quickly rose as she rushed for her younger brother, growling as she gripped him by his shirt, lifting him from the ground and glared down to him surprising both Blaze and Sonic. "Don't you dare get wise about something this sacred and important! This ceremony is our history, our heritage, our life! You have no right to disrespect countless years of OUR lineage!"

Dash growled as he gripped his sister's wrist, pulling himself from her grip landing a foot or two away from her, "Whatever Flare! Not everyone is as concerned with history as you are. It's a waste of time worrying about the past so much when we should be trying to be happy right now! I mean this dance… it's not manly and it's corny! I mean look at Daddy, he's never had to do it!" Dash quickly turned to his father, "Daddy, what did you do for your 13th birthday?"

Sonic blinked at his son's question quickly before he tilted his head, placing his hand under his chin to think. "Mmmmm…. Good question. I think I foiled one of Eggman's plans to steal the O-Zone layer back on Mobius…. That was back when he still called himself Robotnik…"

"SEE!" Dash shouted at he pointed to his father.

"SONIC!" Blaze yelled causing Sonic to snap back into reality with a quick jump in fright, staring at his wife. "Stop putting ideas into his head already! And as for you young man," Blaze said with a glare towards her son, grabbing him by his ear, pulling him closer to Flare. "Your sister worked truly hard reclaiming her right to be considered a Fire Master and she has preformed our sacred rite of passage twice. Your brother was able to use his fire powers at 10 while your sister was in complete control of hers when she was 8 years of age. But Dash, you still can't even start a fire can you?" She looked down to the boy, seeing him gasp before he blushed, turning his gaze from her while he stood before Flare, looking down to the ground. "See? It's because you don't focus and train. If you spent more time training and practicing you wouldn't feel so embarrassed now would you?"

Dash quickly waved his arms and hands frantically, shaking his head, "NO NO NO! I can make fire! I can! See! Watch this!"

He quickly spread his legs and pressed his hands together only for Flare to snicker as she looked down to him. "…Without friction. Can you do that Dash? Can you make fire naturally?"

The young boy quickly froze in his tracks before he growled and turned up to his sister, "Stop acting so high and mighty miss know-it-all! You're such a bossy busy body always trying to impress everyone!"

Flare growled as she reached down, poking her finger against the young boy's forehead, "Please! And what are you? Some reckless, immature little brat! Just a show off who wants to be so much like dad it's sickening! It's like you're trying to be his clone! It's already bad enough he's still immature but now you want to be just like him!"

Sonic quickly rubbed the back of his head, his ears drooping slightly, "Ouch Flare. Now that was cold."

"Alright that's enough out of both of you!" Blaze let out with a roar, quickly slapping both her children behind their heads causing them both to groan and rub the spots where they were swatted. "Now Dash, I shouldn't even have to remind you of how important this ceremony is. Like with Flare's first time, you'll be performing this before not only your father and I but all the noble families in Solaria. This is something that you need to take seriously, understand?"

Dash gave a small groan accompanied with a sigh, "Yes mommy…"

"Good now apologize to your sister."

"BUT!" Dash called out before quickly retreating, seeing the look in his mother's eyes causing him to look away quickly, kicking his foot. "F-Flare… I'm sorry…" He quickly turned away, mumbling to himself. "That your dance is totally lamOOOOOWWWWWW" He let out a scream as Blaze reached down and pinched his ear again. "OK! OK! I'M SORRY I MADE FUN OF YOUR DANCE!" And with that Blaze quickly released her son with him rubbing his ear, tears in his eyes. "Ow mommy… that really hurt…"

Blaze sighed soft, kneeling down and pulled her son into her arms with Dash quickly hugging back, his tail swaying softly with Flare rolling her eyes as Sonic walked up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder with a smile. "Alright Dash, its time you get ready we need to get you to Uncle Tails'. You're already late as it is."

Dash quickly perked up, a large grin plastered all over his face as he nodded, suddenly rushing away from his mother and out of the Great Sol Chamber before dashing back in with the same speed, stopping just before his parents sporting his blue bookbag and stood before them, so jittery that he was slightly vibrating. "All set and ready to go! Let's do it to it!"

Sonic snickered as he rubbed his son's head, stepping forward, "Alright let's get ready to go then-" But before he could take another step, he felt the collar of his shirt slightly choking him. The King quickly turned around only to see his wife gripping the back of his shirt, pulling on it to keep him from moving.

"Sonic did you forget that we have a meeting with the Great Council today?"

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, giving off a sheepish grin, "Oh come on Blaze, I mean do I really have to go? It's just the same boring stuff that has nothing to do with me."

Blaze's gaze quickly turned to a glare as Sonic slightly jumped at the sight. "N-Nothing to do with you… You CREATED this council! And you're going whether you like it or not even if I have to drag you there with broken legs."

"Damn…" Sonic sighed as he narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

His son just snickered as he folded his arms up to his father. "Ha. Looks like you're stuck here huh daddy?"

Sonic quickly turned down to the boy, a grin growing on his face. "Oh so you want to be a smartass huh? Flare. Since you're still suspended, you can go with Dash and watch him." Dash's grin quickly faded, leaving a blank expression on his face with Sonic's grin growing even cheekier by the second. "And more importantly, as long as he's not with your uncle or aunt, you're in charge and Dash, you will listen to everything Flare has to say, understand? She's in charge, no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Flare turned to Dash, silently taking her finger and slowly making a motion of slicing her neck with her finger as Dash's face quickly loss color. "B-But…. But…"

"No buts. Now get going." Sonic grinned as he pointed towards the door with Flare snickering, grabbing Dash by his bookbag, and dragging him backwards as Dash screamed.

Blaze quickly released her husband before she folded her arms, standing next to the blue blur, cocking her eyebrow towards him. "Why is it that you only make good parenting choices when it involves punishing the kids?"

Sonic snickered lightly as he turned to Blaze, leaning his head back nonchalantly. "Oh? Now Blaze you should give me more credit than that. I didn't punish Flare now did I?"

* * *

><p>Cream gave a small sigh, rummaging through her belongings as she called upstairs, "Kids! Mind helping mommy get ready for work?" She gave off a bright smile as items began to fly from over the banister, the sounds of laughing children increasing with each dropped item. Cream quickly opened her purse, lipstick, a small mirror, her keys, a checkbook and so many things continued to fall with the mother rabbit catching each item as skillfully as a baseball player before she would spread her arms widely, spinning in place, her beautiful black cocktail dress flowing with her moments as many Chao of many different types and colors suddenly flooded her living room. Each and every Chao quickly swarmed around her, each putting on her make-up, eye liner, lipstick, bracelets, and her necklace with Dash and Flare slowly walking through the doorway, staring at the sight before them.<p>

"Whoa… well… that's one way to get ready for the day…" Dash said as he blinked.

Flare nodded slowly, her eyebrow cocked slightly, "Maybe… I should get a few Chao for myself…"

As the mother rabbit quickly looked over herself in her mirror posted on the wall, the image of Dash and Flare standing behind her caught her eye with the woman quickly turning around with a bright smile on her face. "Flare! Dash! It's great to see you!" She quickly moved forward, wrapping Dash in a tight hug with the boy laughing gently, hugging her back. As she released the small boy she turned to Flare with her arms open wide, causing the young girl to let out a small blush, slowly inching forward into the woman's arms, feeling herself wrapped in a tight hug as Dash quickly snuck a picture with his cameraphone. "Flare, you sure are growing into a beautiful young woman just like your mother."

Flare blushed slightly, hugging the rabbit back gently, nodding in her arms. "Thank you Aunt Cream. Sorry to intrude like this-"

"NONSENSE." Cream stated with a bright smile, her hands on the half-breed's shoulders as she pulled away from her. "You're welcome here anytime you wish. Our doors are always open here for family and friends. Speaking of which," Cream smiled as she turned back to the stairs. "Terry! Mocha! Dash is here to see you two!" Without missing a beat Terry and Mocha suddenly appeared from over the top banister, flying straight for the prince, pulling him into a tight hug as the 3 half-breeds tumbled around with each other, giggling and laughing with Cream watching the children. "Isn't that just the most adorable sight you've ever seen?"

Flare couldn't help but roll her eyes and let off a small huff as she folded her arms and turned away from the sight. "Well Aunt Cream, I shall leave… my brother to you. Where is Kevin? Is he home?"

"Mmmmm well class just let out a while ago so he might be up in his tree house. You still remember the way don't you honey?" Cream asked as she turned to the princess.

Flare gave a quick nod, "Yes. I do remember where his… tree house still resides." She quickly bowed to the rabbit. "Thank you for having us over." Then she quickly turned and headed for the door, leaving the woman with the 3 children.

Cream tilted her head as she watched the young feline leave before she smiled, turning back to the kids, kneeling down, placing her hands on her knees. "So Dash, how's your family doing?"

Dash laughed as he pushed Terry off him, "They're doing fine. Daddy and Mommy had to go to one of those Great Council meetings or whatever. But where's Uncle Tails? I didn't see him when I came in through the portal downstairs."

Cream smiled as she stood up, walking into the kitchen, a Chaos Angel Chao holding her suitcase with a smile on its face and a small red bowtie with Cream reaching up and petting its head gently. "Thank you Cheese. Oh sorry Dash," She giggled as the rabbit stepped back into the living room with the Chao following her, hovering on level with her head. "You're Uncle Tails is part of the Great Council with your mother and father so he's more than likely with them. It's a very important gathering where all the world leaders from many parts of the multiverse assemble together and discuss… business."

Dash smiled as he rubbed his head, Terry quickly leaping onto his back, pushing him to the ground, "Yeah! Both our daddy's are super famous people so they're busy right now but we get to spend the day with mommy!"

"Awesome!" Dash laughed. "What's the plan for today then?"

Mocha smiled as she walked in front of the two boys, reaching out and grabbing Dash's hands, pulling him from under her brother. "We get to go with my mommy to college. She teaches a few classes during the day."

"That's right!" Cream smiled as she walked to the front door. "Today Dash you're gonna be a Teacher's assistant."

Dash quickly perked up, turning his attention to his aunt, a large smile growing over his fast before he threw his fist into the air "Righteous! Let's get to it then!"

* * *

><p>With the sound of a school bell, the doors opened up of a large building with many kids of all different species rushing from the school, one of them a light brown fox with two long rabbit ears and two long bushy fox tails swaying behind him. The young boy gave a small sigh, taking his hands from his blue jean pockets, fixing the glasses on his face as he brushed his hair gently before he suddenly found himself face first into the ground, groaning softly with his note and textbooks sliding from his bookbag as it was thrown off his shoulder and onto the ground. The young boy quickly pushed himself from the ground, trying his best to crawl over to his belongings only for his hand to be stomped under the foot of a tail, snickering hyena who had a scar running over his left eye with 4 others standing behind them, all grinning down to the boy with a few laughing hysterically. The young half-breed boy quickly turned up to them, terror spreading across his face as he began trying to pull his arm away.<p>

The hyena who stomped on the boy's hand snickered lightly, reaching down and grabbed his belongings, picking up his backpack and began rummaging through his books, one by one, "Let's see here…. Quantum Physics… The Theory of Relativity: Spatial vs. Principle… Spacetime: The Guilding Force's Hand… what is this shit? A bit of light reading Prower?"

The half-breed struggled as he suddenly pulled away from the snickering beast, rubbing his wrist and tried to crawl away only to bump into another hyena, finally taking notice that they had all surrounded him. "Where you going little bitch? Don't tell me you're thinking of ignoring the boss while he's taking to you."

One slowly pulled a knife from his back pocket, licking it over slowly. "Yeah not the smartest move. You know he doesn't enjoy being disrespected."

"Maybe he just doesn't give a damn about what other people have to say to him. Is that how you feel Mr. Kevin Prower?" The one behind him spoke as he grabbed the boy by his hair, lifting him off the ground and to his feet before he raised his foot, suddenly kicking the boy in his back.

Kevin quickly caught himself before he could hit the ground, turning up to their leader and gave a small sigh, "Come on Roach… can we not do this today? I hav-"

And without a warning, their leader quickly rushed forward, reaching out and gripped Kevin by his shirt, and lifted him into the air, "Don't you dare call me by my real name you worthless half-breed! A hibrida has no right talking to me like that!"

Kevin gripped the boy's hand to help give himself some support as he gritted his teeth, feeling himself being slightly choked by the young man, "ALRIGHT Alright… j-just… leave me alone… I didn't do anything wrong…!"

"Oh but you did." The scarred hyena growled as he pulled Kevin's face closer to his own. "See, you come to this school, with your "know-it-all" attitude. Don't worry teacher I'll help you with grading. OooOoo I know the answer. Please let me stay after school for extra credit. You're nothing but a pissass little shit who continues to try and draw attention to himself just because your mommy and daddy saved the world. Oh they're super geniuses. Look at them on TV as part of the Great Council!" He roared as he turned himself around and tossed Kevin in the opposite direction towards the highschool, sending him sliding across the ground. "You don't belong here. But you won't have to worry about leaving…" The young hyena grinned, slamming his fist into his hand with the others walking up behind him, Kevin looking back in fright. "I'm gonna send you back home on a stretcher the way-"

Then suddenly, a blinding green flash of light appeared between the half-breed boy lying on the ground and the pack of hyenas ready to attack. The green light vanished as quickly as it appeared, leaving the form of a red echidna standing in its wake with glowing green eyes, staring down the group of canines. The young red echidna pulled his arms from his brown pants pockets, brushing off his red, sleeveless hoody. "So what seems to be the problem gentlemen?"

"R-Rin?" Kevin said in shock and somewhat disbelief as he looked up to the boy before him. "What are you doing here?"

Rin quickly turned around to the young half-breed, quickly picking him up off the ground and brushed the dirt of his tan jacket, looking him over. "Wow Kev, you look a mess. We should really get going bud. Speaking of which…" The young echidna slowly turned back to the group, the look in his eyes completely changed as stepped forward. "Hand over the bag nice and easy."

"Or what will you do, huh tough guy!" On Hyena called out before he found Roach's elbow lodged into his stomach causing him to drop his blade.

"Idiot! Do you have any idea who that is!" The scarred leader growled as he turned back to Rin, looking into the boy's green narrowed eyes. "That right there is Rin Haven; the first born of Sir Knuckles Haven and one of the Brotherhood of Guardians."

"You know me well I see." Rin said as he continued to keep his hand held out with his gaze never faltering.

The young Hyena slowly raised his hand, tossing the bag to the echidna who easily caught the object before the boy turned around with the group following after him. "Next time kid… I promise you'll won't get off so easy without your boyfriend to back you up and save you." And with that the gang of Hyena's quickly left the two boys be, Rin turning to his friend and handed the boy his bag.

"Here you go bud. I can't believe you just sat there and took that. I mean I know you can defend yourself plus you're really freaking smart. Why would you just-"

"I'm not a fighter Rin." The half-breed spoke softly as he took his bag. "You know that. I don't like brutality and I won't fight people like that. There's no point to senseless violence and I'm no hypocrite." He let out a small sigh as he turned from his friend. "Thanks though… for having my back… what are you doing here anyways?"

Rin snickered lightly, walking up behind Kevin as he placed his hand onto the boy's shoulder. "Figured we could hang out today since my father said it was alright. Let's get going."

"W-Wait!" Kevin shouted as he turned back to the red echidna.

"Chaos Control!" And with that, a flash of green light completely engulfed the two boys before they suddenly vanished in a bright flash of light. As the two boys exited the portal of Chaos Energy, Rin turned to Kevin, snickering lightly. "Damn dude you seriously need to chill out for a change. What's with you and using Chaos Energy?" The half-breed quickly held his stomach, shaking his head giving off a small groan as Rin shook his head, eyeing the poor boy. "Your father is the most powerful being in the entire multiverse, capable of bending the Guiding Force, the most powerful and most unbound and unlimited force to his will, and here you are, his son who gets quezzy when you feel the effects of Chaos Control, the most simple and basic means of the Chaos Force."

"Shut it!" Kevin bellowed out before he stood up straight, shaking his head as he stepped forward, both he and Rin taking in the sight of a giant white oak tree and standing within it, a large, 10 story tall building only for the Emerald Guardian to whistle at the sight.

"Man, I swear just the thought that you actually built this thing yourself impresses me every time I see it."

"Thanks… and why did you come and get me from school anyways Rin?"

"Probably because you got this place locked down like you're trying to hide a stash of porn from your parents and only you can enter. I mean-"

"Look," Kevin stated as he turned back to his friend. "You know I have very important files and data and machinery that could be used to… you know… take over the world. I had to take precautions. I mean you're lucky I set up the monitor systems to acknowledge you as a non-threatening friend of the family otherwise you would have been fried to a crisp with its ultra high speed x-ray and laser tracking system able to pick up even the slightest difference in the ecosystem around these parts and eliminate them with the precision of a neutral space particle beam able to rip you apart atom by atom." As he spoke his words, a small, devilish smile crossed his face, his hands coming together and fumbling with one another.

Rin quietly paid the boy no mind before he looked over his shoulder, hearing the sounds of traveling electricity only to find one of Kevin's droid-bots burnt and destroyed, lying on the ground. "You mean attacked by one of those things right?"

As Kevin quickly pulled himself from his moment, looking in the direction to where the echidna was pointing with his face suddenly taking a turn for the worst. "My… my…. wh-what…" The two boys quickly looked around, noticing smoke rising from many destroyed robots with their broken parts scattered along the area as if the peaceful back draft of woods laid waste into a battlefield. As Kevin looked around, he slowly walked over to a small droid, crushed almost to the point where it laid flat on the ground as he picked it up, tears in his eyes. "M-202… what… what happened to you?"

"Nice going… Flare…" Rin spoke with a small smile crossing his face as he looked over his shoulder, away from the crying half-breed and noticed the princess standing quietly on a branch within a tall tree before she leapt down and landed next to her fellow Guardian.

As she landed it became clear that she was the one who fought with the mangled robots, evident by the burns located along her body, her shirt and cloak clearly missing, leaving only a small white, thin bandaged tube top to cover her breast, a slightly annoyed look posted on her face. "It's not my fault those things started attacking me. And what was that about his security system only restraining themselves when a non-threatening person or a friend is within range? Am I not listed as one of your friends Kevin? Should I be offended?"

"Oh he can't hear you right now." Rin snickered as he stepped next to the princess before turning back to his friend. "Those robots are like his children and you just destroyed them."

The two children shook their head slowly, watching as the young poor boy began picking up the pieces of his damaged machinery. "Don't worry M-202… M-205… all of you… I'll rebuild you and make you good as new again I promise…"

And with that he slowly began slowly move himself towards his large treehouse as the two friends followed after him, Flare shaking her head slightly, folding her arms. "He… he really doesn't get out much, does he?"

"No sadly he doesn't. It's kinda sad but it's better than him becoming some evil genius bent on destroying the world." Rin laughed as they watched Kevin slowly faze into the base of the tree, both in which, followed suit right after him, entering a small room surrounded by darkness on all sides, looking down noticing that they were standing on a circular glowing panel, a flash of light rising from the panel, covering them both, suddenly appearing in a large living room like space accustomed with a large TV, 3 couches, a kitchen located towards the back of the room and a small space with many computer monitors hooked up to a single laptop. As the two young guardians stepped forward and took their seats onto a couch with Kevin quickly leaving the room. Rin turned towards Flare, looking her over as he gently brushed his hand over her scarred shoulder. "Wow… those machines did that to you?"

She quickly turned to the boy, looking down at his hand, nodding slowly as she fought back the urge to hiss at him, "Y-yes… when he set them up he wasn't leaving anything to chance… maybe I'll ask him to build me some to help me train with. Think he would…" She slowly trailed off as she looked at the boy's hand, it beginning to glow with green energy and she watched as her wounds slowly began to heal before her eyes as he slowly trailed his hands over her body, almost as if Rin was reversing the process in which she was damaged. "W-wow… amazing…"

Rin smiled as he pulled back his hands, finishing up her injuries before he turned up to her, looking her in the eyes, "Hey it's no big deal. Living Chaos Emerald like my father. Then again I know you understand what that means your highness, being a Sol Emerald Guardian."

A blush was slowly creeping along Flare's cheeks as she bit her lip slightly, looking back to the boy. "Just… just Flare." Then he blinked slightly, a darker blush growing on her face as Rin backed away slightly and removed his hoody, allowing her to see his bare chest, the sideways crescent on his chest accompanied with two downward slashes, giving the impression that his crescent had fangs. As he handed her his hoody to wear, Flare quickly shook her head. "No… No I can't take that from you. I mean it's just-"

Rin laughed softly as he took her by her shoulders, standing her up and placed his hoody into her hands. "Take it. Trust me. I wouldn't want you walking around without a shirt. I know you can take care of yourself but at least accept my gesture. Ok?"

Flare nodded slowly, her blush still steaming along her face as she took his hoody and placed it over her head, covering her exposed body with it, looking down slightly to allow her bangs to cover her face. "Th-thank you Rin…"

"No probl-"

"HEY HEY HEY!" A shout came as the two quickly turned towards the origin of the sound, seeing a young red female echidna with pink hair messily covering her head as she suddenly ran up to the princess, wrapping her in a tight hug with Flare returning the hug happily. "Flare! I knew I sensed your presence! Damn girl when were you gonna let me know you came back? It's been forever!"

"I know I know Lara it's been so long, I'm happy to see you too." Flare smiled brightly as she pulled away from her friend, brushing her hair from her eyes as Rin slowly stepped away from them.

"Hey… is that my brother's hoody you're wearing? And it's his favorite one too" Lara-Su asked as she took hold of the hoody, looking it over before turning up to the princess.

Flare blushed lightly as she turned to Rin, smiling softly trying to hide it from his view, "Yeah… he… loaned it to me."

"Gave!" Rin called out with a smile. "Gave it to you. Now I should let you two catch up and I should probably check up on Kevin to see if he's alright. It was nice to see you again Flare and maybe when you're free we can hang out sometime and catch up too."

Flare nodded, blushing slightly as she waved to the boy with him leaving down the same hallway in which Kevin himself ventured off to. "Y-Yeah… take care…"

Lara-Su who was taking in the moment had a small grin slowly growing on her face, giving Flare a small punch to the shoulder. "Oh my god you still have the hots for my bro don't you!"

Flare quickly turned around, covering the girl's mouth with her hand, letting out a small hiss, whispering her shout towards the female echidna. "Hey! You swore you would never speak that out loud!"

"Nooooo." Lara countered as she pulled Flare's hand from her face. "I swore I would never tell my brother that you like him. Nothing about talking about it."

Flare sighed softly as she turned away from Lara, stepping towards the entrance with her friend following after her. "If you want to talk about that lets go some place where he won't hear us ok?"

* * *

><p>The sounds of many conversations rang throughout a large room, filled with seats taken up by many different creatures of all origins, shapes and sizes. Among them were the familiar faces of Sir Knuckles Haven, Professor Miles Tails Prower, Lady Maria Kintobor, Queen Blaze Kaji and of course, her husband, King Sonic Kaji who sat at the front of the large room with the surrounding members of the Great Council continued to speak to one another.<p>

"Can we get back to the matter at hand!" A large ox stood up, slamming his hands on his table, sporting a uniform equivalent to that of a military general with everyone turning their attention to him. "We're done with the useless small talk and debating about our own personal interest! Now let's get to the problem that has been affecting us all!

And with the room quickly quieting down, a tall white crane stood up, a Japanese straw hat covering his with his voice very kind and subtle spoke softly. "While the brute is correct, I believe it is best that we hear from our Leader, don't you all agree? Why, it's only fair to hear from King Sonic himself. I'm sure he has a few words of wisdom for us all to listen in on."

And with that everyone turned their attention to the sleeping king with his closest friends groaning faintly, the scientist rubbing his forehead slightly as he allowed one of his two tails to tap the blue hedgehog on the back, awaking him from his sleep. "Huh? Huh? What…?" The hedgehog let out a small yawn as he stretched his arms with many of the other members sighing, rolling their eyes or glaring at the blue hedgehog before them.

A large lion stood up, growling slightly as he turned to the blue hedgehog. "Aye, is this the type of person we want to be callin our leader! Hey! Your highness!" He called over to Blaze with her turning to him. "We all know this idiot doesn't want to be here. Why can't someone who actually gives a damn about these issues actually take the lead?"

"Oh like you sour puss?" Sonic asked as he cracked his neck, turning halfway to the large feline, a smirk on his face. "You got a problem that I was taking a break from listening to you bitch about your stupid problems that you're too lazy to fix yourself?"

As quickly as Sonic retorted, the lion quickly rose up from his chair, pushing his table aside, readying himself to pounce onto the king only to find the Master Emerald Guardian standing in his path. "Sit yourself back in your chair Lord Jaga…" Knuckles slowly fixed his southern hat, allowing the Lord to see his narrowed, indigo eyes. "There's no reason for us to fight among ourselves. We created this order to establish peace within our homes by working together. Don't you think it's stupid for us to fight each other over trivial matters?"

And with that, the lion quickly stood up, showing he was clearly taller and larger than the echidna as a whole but backed away slowly, clenching his fist as Sonic smirked. "Hey thanks Knuckles."

The Emerald Guardian quickly turned to the King of Solaria, gritting his teeth. "This isn't a joke Sonic. We're here on important business, not so you can catch up on your beauty sleep."

"Aww Knuckles, you think I'm beautiful?" Sonic asked as he placed his hands to his chest, batting his eyes rapidly with the echidna glaring at the hedgehog before he let off a laugh. "Relax I'm kidding. Sheesh no wonder half you guys look so old with all them wrinkles on your faces. You need to learn to lighten up and have a little fun."

Tails stood up and turned to Sonic, shaking his head. "Sonic, not the time for games."

Sonic turned to his three closest friends, then his wife before he sighed and sat down in his chair, looking over the members of his Council before he raised his hand forward, pointing towards a the ox from before. "Go."

"Thank you. Now then," The large Ox spoke quietly as he stood up to take the floor, walking around slowly with Knuckles taking his seat. "We all have had dealings with this particular situation and if not most of us have. It seems there have been ripples in the Guiding Force that have been causing random events and occurrences to happen all across the multiverse." With that, the queen of fire quickly turned her attention to the male, taking in his words carefully, thinking back on the situation Marine had only a few weeks ago. "And these… issues such as destroying homes, causing unnatural, natural disasters, splitting our worlds and even stopping time for prolonged periods are tearing our homes apart yet no one seems to be at blame here. And of course no one has the technology nor ability to predict such occurrences, let alone track them… no one of course but our leader and the so called King of Solaria." The grumpy lord slowly directed his attention to Sonic as else everyone had. "Isn't that right?"

Sonic leaned his elbow over his table, cocking his eyebrow, "Now dude, I know you're not trying to say that I'm somehow Zone jumping and randomly destroying the homes of others after I've pretty much risked my life to save your hide more times than you can could count from forces that would make you shit your pants now, are ya?"

"Of course not. What I'm saying is you're supposedly the leading expert on such events having dealt with them more times than us as you clearly just stated." He snorted with a small growl and a grin crossing his face. "So surely you must have answers. Surely someone like you who loves to take action has a plan to stop this from occurring any longer."

Sonic continued staring the ox down, snickering lightly to himself as he leant back in his chair, kicked his feet onto his table and placed his hands behind his head. "The best thing to do is do nothing."

And with that, an uproar erupted within the room, everyone standing and shouting, screaming about their issues with everyone unable to hear or listen to anyone else due to the entire room being filled with shouting before the sounds of a loud slam broke the fighting, showing that the Master Emerald Guardian slammed his fist against the wall, causing it to crack and break. At that moment, everyone took their seats quietly, all but 2 individuals; the militant ox and the red echidna. "You… you expect us to sit around and do absolutely NOTHING!"

"Pretty much." Sonic said with a yawn, leaning back in his chair. "Look, I'm no expert on the Chaos Force-"

"Its Guiding Force sir." An elder Pomeranian spoke quietly with Sonic nodding in his direction.

"Yeah sorry, "Guiding Force". Anyways, I'm not the active specialist, both Tails and Knuckles are and since they themselves can vouch for me when I say this I'm sure you'll all agree; messing with the Guiding Force without any indication of a real threat other than random acts of nature that may have been influenced by it is not a good reason to try and mess with a force and power truly out of our control. Trust me on this I've had way too many dealings with people who've tried to tap into its power and it backfired on them and you can ask anyone here who actually has a direct link to it. To alter the Chaos Force-"

"Guiding Force."

Sonic sighed softly as he rolled his eyes, "Yes, Guiding Force. To try and mess with it would do nothing but invite disaster and destruction for us all. I mean don't get me wrong if you want me to cause a universe wide panic and despair I'll gladly follow through with it. I need something to do aside from being King, I do miss the action after all."

"So you suppose we do nothing and sit around and wait until something devastating happens? Is that what you're saying!" The Ox yelled as he stood before Sonic, Blaze, Maria and Tails, leaning over their table, glaring at the blue hedgehog who paid him no mind, only giving a smirk.

"Exactly! Well done for figuring that out Chǒu. Maybe you aren't as dumb as you look." And with that, the large beast pulled back his arm to throw a punch, only for it to be caught by the now glowing, bright blue hedgehog as energy began leaking from his body, his green eyes glowing brightly and his quills standing upright, as if he had taken a partial Super Sonic form before he pulled back his hand, thrusting it forward sending the large beast flying back into his chair. "Look. There's no reason to jump into something this important without any real evidence and if you haven't noticed, it's only happened in each of your worlds once and that's pretty rare since we've been around for thousands of years so chill the hell out already and stop acting like a bunch of scared little babies." With that, everyone's sights which were set on Sonic slowly turned away as his glowing body returned to normal before Maria, Tails, Blaze, Knuckles, and himself turned for their personalized exits. "I'll inform you all if anything important comes up involving this case. Until then, live freely. This meeting is adjourned."

And with that the 5 friends quickly departed back to the world of Soleanna as they all stood within the throne room of Sonic and Blaze with the golden female hedgehog the first to speak. "Well Sonic, I believe you've truly out done yourself today. Nearly beating up a world official, snoring during a meeting yet presenting a valid point and keeping the multiverse from entering a state of despair and crisis." She smiled towards the blue hedgehog, "Like Shadow says, you certainly keep things interesting."

With her comment came a snickering response from Sonic followed by a grin. "Thanks Maria. I mean I may not seem like it but I do try my best."

"Please." Blaze interrupted, folding her arms as she turned to her husband. "I know you too well to know that you're planning something."

Sonic quickly turned to his wife, placing his hands over his chest in defense, a dumbfounded look on his face. "Excuse me! What do you mean planning something?"

Tails chimed in, chuckling lightly as he placed his arm on the King's shoulder, "Trust me bro, family for years. You're the kinda guy who's all action, no talk. You plan on trying to solve this problem yourself aren't you?"

"Damn skippy I will." And with that response the 4 groaned with Sonic looking around at them all in confusion. "What? What did I say? Look I have the data and since the latest occurrence with the Guiding Force happened in our world and since both Blaze and Flare as well as Dash have sensed it, we can safely say that I can take care of it no problem."

Blaze quickly turned to Sonic, her eyebrow cocked. "Oh? What data?"

And with that Sonic quickly vanished, a blue trail leading down the hall and out the front doors with Blaze growling as the other 3 friends sighed, a smile crossing their faces. "He never learns does he?" Knuckles asked as he turned to the two tailed fox.

"Pfft, live and learn. That's Sonic alright."

"SOOOONIC!" Blaze called out to her husband. "GET BACK HERE!"

"CATCH ME IF YA CAANNNN~"


	8. Ch:8 In Their Spare Time

As the large portal opened within the workshop of Tails' home, out came the rushing purple half-breed prince as he dashed past his uncle with a large grin plastered on his face. "HEY UNC! BYE UNC!" And before the two tailed scientist could even take note of what was happening around him, the purple hedgecat was gone leaving nothing but a simple fading purple trail that lead up the stairs and into the home of the fox. Tails quickly removed his head from the engine of his large aircraft, looking around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Did I just hear Dash's voice?" He asked himself as he turned to the spinning portal before seeing Dash's older sister step through the gateway as well, giving a small sigh, her hands on her hips before she rolled her eyes. "Guess so… Hey Flare!" Tails called out as he spun his two long tails like a rotor, taking off into the air before flying over to the princess, catching her attention with the female turning to him.

"Good Afternoon Uncle Tails. How goes your project?"

He smiled softly, rubbing the sweat from his head, landing before her, "Its going pretty good. I'm guessing that was your brother that just rushed in here and took off without even a warning right? That kid is just like Sonic."

She nodded quietly, rolling her eyes, "Unfortunately yes… I voted we put a muzzle and a leash on him but my parents won't let me. Even for a child his age, he has too much energy and I believe it's my father's fault that he's such a way."

Tails laughed loudly as he placed his hand on the princess's shoulder, shaking his head as he led her to his stairs. "You know, you may be a lot like your mom but you're more like Sonic than you give yourself credit for."

With that Flare quickly narrowed her eyes as she turned to her surrogate uncle, "You're too intelligent to say something like that without reason Uncle Tails."

He snickered lightly, leading her upstairs. "I'm serious. You two are the only people I know who speaks their mind so openly without too much concern about how anyone else feels. You both have that sense of pride in yourself that borders on arrogance."

"I'm nowhere near as arrogant as my father. And for a man who was once a champion in terms of fighting and ability he's grown lazy and laid back. It's hard to believe that old hedgehog is truly as great as everyone makes him out to be."

Tails smiled softly as she shook his head. "If you could have seen Sonic years ago, you wouldn't be saying such things. Sure he's always been a laid-back kinda guy but he's also a powerful fighter and he's passed his will onto you and your brothers. Someday you'll see for yourself." As the two opened the door that led to the kitchen, the look on Tails and Flare's face froze over as they watched Dash raid his refrigerator and devour nearly everything he could get his hands on. The boy continued emptying his kitchen in only a few seconds before taking off outside the very second he noticed the two staring at him leaving Flare to slap her forehead with a sigh. "At least… you didn't inherit your father's personality… or his appetite…"

* * *

><p>Smoke slowly rose from a charred battlefield with two red echidnas breathing heavily, marks and cuts covering their body, slowly healing in the process. The two siblings stared down another taller red echidna sporting black pants, a brown vest and a western styled cowboy hat with many stars surrounding the rim. "Come on you two. You need to try harder. I'm going easy on you because you're not tapping into your true powers yet. You know a true enemy would not go through the trouble of giving himself a handicap in order to win a fight. Now focus. Find a weak point!"<p>

The young male echidna sighed softly, his bright glowing green eyes watching his father closely, taking note of his surroundings as well. 'Father has blown away every bush and tree in the area… no room for surprise attacks. His senses are greater than our own so without perfect combination and strategy, he would pick us off before we could get close to him. His offensive capabilities are 20 times greater than my own and 25 times greater than Lara-Su's…' The young male turned to his sister, taking note of her shallow, heavy breathing as she wiped the sweat from her brow. 'Lara's Chaos Control powers out rank my own and are good enough to stop father when he has his guard down… our best bet to land a decisive blow is to attack head on and distract him as Lara prepares a Chaos Control. That may buy us some time, even if for a moment before he could break free to defeat him…' He sighed softly, closing his eyes as he began to focus to try to speak to his sister mentally. 'Ok Lara, this is what we-'

"Heh, don't worry I've been thinking the same thing Rin." She grinned as she turned to her brother, seeing the shocked look on his face. "If we ever want to get better than Maurice's and Flare's tag-team combination we need to be on the same page right? So here's what we do, I'll hit low… and you hit high… deal?"

Rin blinked as he watched his sister, before smirking softly as he turned back to his father. "Deal. Let's take him down."

Knuckles watched his children, seeing the spark of determination rise in their eyes as they began to focus and change their stance. "If you're going to come then come! Let's see you land a hit on me!"

And in that very moment, both Rin and Lara-Su alit with an aura of green Chaos Energy before they rushed forward towards their father, preparing to attack with Knuckles quickly spreading his stance before them, watching their movements closely before he noticed that Rin was no longer within his sights. His senses quickly heightened as he suddenly turned around, raising his left fist only for it to come in contact with the right fist of his son, a grin growing on both of their faces. "Don't be so naïve Rin…" And with that Knuckles took his free hand, grabbing his son by his wrist and spun him around in the air, tossing the boy towards his sister.

"ACK! Holy Crap!" Lara shouted with surprise as she suddenly stopped moving, preparing herself for the impact. Rin quickly, facing his sister as he held out his hand, taking hold of Lara-Su's hand. And with a smirk crossing her face she, like her father, spun Rin around, leaping into the air before she tossed Rin back towards her father. "Think you dropped something Dad!"

"Heh… how…" Knuckles' grin quickly faded as he noticed Rin's right hand begin to charge with a green glowing electrical aura, the look on the boy's face filled with confident as he charged for his father with Knuckles growling, mirroring the boy's energy build up, holding out his right hand as energy began to envelope it. As the two red echidnas pulled back to deliver their attacks, the ground shaking in their wake with the sky beginning to darken around them, Lara-Su suddenly appeared from within a vortex behind her father several feet away and before he had the chance to turn around, she quickly rose her hands towards him.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" And at that very moment, Knuckles was caught in a time shift created by his own daughter, unable to move yet his mind was still strong enough to stay active long enough to see Rin's fist collide with his jaw, sending the grown guardian flying away from the siblings. As he slid away from the two, Knuckles let out a deep groan as Rin landed on the ground next to his sister with her rubbing her finger under her nose. "Daddy…" Lara-Su began slowly as Knuckles slowly pushed himself off the ground, rubbing his cheek as he turned to his children. "Gotcha."

Knuckles slowly rose to his feet, looking over his children, a smile crossing his face as he placed his hands on his waist. "Nice job you two. You managed to land an attack on me… but you still fail."

The confident looks on Rin and Lara-Su's faces quickly turned to confusion and shock respectively as Lara shouted, "What!? What do you mean we failed!? We totally knocked you on your sorry butt! I bet you're even bleeding right now after how hard Rin hit you!"

Knuckles quickly folded his arms as he glared at his children. "You may have struck me but your judgment was incredibly poor! Rin! You used my Chaos Crusher as a means of distraction so I would take my focus off of your sister. Smart to use a powerful attack but it was dumb for you to expose your trump card so early on in a fight unless you were seeking to end it as quickly as possible! And Lara! You may have caught me off guard but after Rin's attack you didn't follow up with one of your own while I was still off balance. You only played your part for a moment and forgot about the grand scheme of a battle! Never allow your opponent a chance to recover or counterattack! Keep them off their game and off balance! Such mistakes would cost you victory or in worst cases, your lives in a real fight!"

The two children never turned away from their father, a look of annoyance spreading across Lara-Su's face with Rin sighing softly, nodding. "Knuckles!" A voice called out, causing the two children and the elder Guardian to turn to see a tall, pink female echidna with long flowing hair wearing a long elegant red dress. "Will you stop running those kids into the ground! It's no wonder Lara sleeps half way through her classes!"

"Not now Jules," Knuckles grunted as he turned away from her, "We're training."

"No you're not. We're going out tonight remember? Besides, the kids have a guess and you need you to shower and get your red butt ready because we're not going to be late again!" She glared at Knuckles.

"Fine." With that, Knuckles sighed softly, shaking his head as he rose his hand, a light casting itself from his fist as it covered the four with each of them standing before the newly rebuilt Master Emerald Alter with all Super Emeralds posted around the large gem.

As the family slowly stepped down from the alter, Lara smiled as she rushed forward, noticing the young half-breed princess, Flare waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, pulling the girl into a hug. "Hey! You didn't tell me you were coming by today!"

Flare smiled softly, shaking her head "I wanted to surprise you… is that bad?"

"Hell no its not bad!" Lara-Su smiled as she was slapped in the back of her head by her mother who was dragging Knuckles behind her by his wrist.

"Watch your mouth young lady." She stated.

"Yes mom…" Lara-Su groaned as she rubbed her head gently.

Julie-Su quickly turned to Flare, a bright smile on her face. "So what's the plan for you two girls today?"

"Figured we'd go to the mall and scam on some guys." Lara teased with her mother laughing leaving Flare to blush in confusion.

"Alright well you two have fun. Knuckles, come!" And with that, the two girls watched as Knuckles was dragged off by his lover leaving the two to giggle lightly.

"Wow… well that scene looks too familiar…" Flare spoke with a small smile.

"Well our parents are more alike than we give them credit for. Guess that's why they were able to stay friends for so long." Lara-Su smiled as she turned up to her brother who was feeding the Chao that were fluttering around the alter with Chaos-0 before she turned back to her friend. "Hey I just got done training and I kinda need a shower. Just stay here and I'll be right back alright?"

Flare nodded quietly as she watched her best friend run off into her home before turning to the alter, watching as Rin slowly made his way down the stairs, a smile on his face. "Hello Rin. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well Flare. How about yourself?" He asked as he stood before her, rubbing the side of his head gently.

"I can't complain I suppose. I see you just finished your training for today."

"Yeah. And while my parents are out on their date, I'll be guarding the Master Emerald for my father along with Chaos."

"That's great." Flare spoke quietly and nervously as she fumbled her hands together behind her back, turning away from the boy. "Y-You know Lara invited me to her unveiling."

He smiled as he rubbed his neck, cracking it slightly. "Did she now? Well that's great. Will your family attend as well?"

Flare quickly turned back to Rin, her eyes slightly narrowed, "My father and brother don't… fit well… in such settings. They would be better off attending an all-you-can-eat buffet."

Rin couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "Oh come on. I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad. And that's a sign that you're coming but haven't told them yet. It's probably something you should run by them, to make sure it's alright. Oh and of course you'll have to be sure to save a dance for me." With that, a deep blushed crept its way onto Flare's cheeks as she leaned forward, trying to use her hair to cover her face with Rin's smile only growing brighter. "Speaking of parties, there's one this weekend and I wanted to know if you would like to go with me as my date."

Flare quickly turned back to the boy; her eyes wide open in shock as she pointed to herself, her mouth open, struggling to speak. "…m-m-me? But…"

"We haven't seen you in over a year Flare. That's too long in my book for someone I care about." Rin's smile never faded as Flare gulped slightly, brushing her hair from her face, trying to regain her composure. "So, would you mind being my date Flare? Or do I need to get on my knee and propose like a prince?" He stated with a small laugh as he quickly placing himself on his knee, taking Flare's hand and looked up to her with Flare beginning to shake her head quickly, steam rising from her body.

"Yes yes of course I'll go with you. Now get off the ground before your parents see!" Flare spoke quickly as her ears flicked with the tip of her tail spontaneously combusting into flames as Rin stared slightly in shock.

"Um… Flare… I'm sure it doesn't bother you but… your tail's on fire."

Flare quickly turned around as she brought her tail around to the front of her body, sighing softly out of embarrassment and quickly put out the fire, shaking her head. "That… never happens…"

Rin smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "It happens to the best of us." And he slowly walked past the girl and into the forest, waving his hand. "I'll see you this weekend Flare. I can't wait."

Flare watched as the boy slowly faded into the woods, bringing her hands up to her chest, as her tail caught on fire again. "Neither can I…" But then suddenly her ears began to flicker again, hearing the sounds of snickering and giggling. The princess quickly turned back to the home of her friend's, seeing Lara watching from her window, a camera in her hands as the princess let out a dark growl, the pupils in her eyes narrowing to slits as her fist alit with flames. "You are sooooo DEAD Lara!"

"Eep!" Lara-Su let out with a laugh as she ran back into her home and rushed out the front door with Flare chasing after her.

* * *

><p>"Such a beautiful day… heh…" From the shadows stepped forth a young, white furred fruit bat, her black wings folded neatly behind her back as she brushed her bangs from her beautiful pink eyes, stepping passed a rioting, burning corpse. She sighed as she quickly spread open her wings, taking to the air and flew over to a black hedgehog who was standing in the middle of the wasteland filled with the decaying husks, her shoulder length hair flowing in the wind as she reached into her black cargo pants, pulling out a ringing cell phone, clicking the call button, placing her right index and middle finger to her ear piece. "I'm guessing its G.U.N. right Shania?" The black hedgehog quickly opened her blood red eyes, shooting a glare towards the female bat as she gave a quick giggle and covered her mouth. "Sorry 'bout that." With that the bat stayed quiet, listening intently to the conversation of the black hedgehog and the person on the other line, listening as a man with a coded voice began to question Shania on her current whereabouts and success of her mission in which the woman only replied with sighs before hanging up the phone without giving a single answer.<p>

"Those damn pigs should be grateful I bothered to even take on this worthless assignment in the first place. Such a waist of my time…" The hedgehog gave a grunt as she kicked over a body, sending it flying into another.

The fruit bat laughed as she hovered above the hedgehog's head. "Easy girl, relax will ya before you blow a gasket."

"Can it Caroline." Shania growled, turning back to the bat.

She gave another giggle before she landed on the ground, looking around the area. "I have to admit, this was one crazy mission you had to do. But did you have to kill everyone?"

"My mission was simple; recon and if possible, keep the N-Bomb from being used against the world. So what if there were a few casualties along the way. We have a phrase for that, it's called collateral damage."

Caroline slowly tilted her head to the side, her ears flicking slightly. "N… Bomb…? Sounds somewhat childish, like a curse word or something."

"It's a weapon created that literally separates the bonds between living cells, breaking them down to nothingness. Similar to the workings of nuclear fission but with living cells. A strong weapon that, if in the wrong hands of the stupid, could kill just about everyone who lives in our hemisphere. Something that powerful could completely change world order as we know it and throw Mobius into panic and chaos." As she spoke her words, the decaying husks that were piled around the two girls began to slowly disintegrate before them and scatter to ash and dust.

"Whoa… you weren't kidding… if I had to guess, I say, you snuck into their base, hacked their computers, released their little virus bomb in their own facility, locked all the doors, windows, and vents and sat back as they all croaked huh? Am I in the ballpark Shania?" Caroline gave a smirk as the two girls slowly made their way away from the field.

Shania snickered slightly to herself, brushing her bangs from her face, "Close but not quite. You forgot the part of the fact that I placed charges on every support beam in the base and watched as the trapped little rats all died at the hands of their own creation. Must admit, it was funny to watch the look of terror spread across their faces knowing they were either going to be buried alive or disintegrated."

"Impressive tact as always but I'm curious, if the bomb has such affects as you've told me, then I'm guessing it takes the form of a gas more rather than an explosion. If that's the case then by blowing up the building, doesn't that mean the gas as been released into the air?" Caroline questioned, watching her friend closely.

Shania let out a small sigh, placing a hand on her hip as the two girls continued walking. "I'm disappointed Caroline. I thought you knew me better than that. The gas can be preset with a timer in which the chemicals will naturally self-destruct after a set amount of time. Long story short, I set the bomb to return to its non-lethal form at the very same time I set my charges to go off."

Caroline only gave a smirk, shaking her head slowly, licking her fangs. "I must admit I'm impressed Shania. You truly are the most dangerous woman I've ever met in my life."

The black hedgehog snickered to herself, slowly pulling out a small laptop, looking it over, a smirk crossing her face. "You flatter me."

"Whatcha got there?" Her friend asked as Caroline walked behind Shania so she could view the screen herself, a blank expression slowly crossing her face before she shook her head with a laugh. "You stole the schematics to make that bomb? You're a naughty little hedgehog aren't you?" The two girls only laughed as the black hedgehog placed her laptop back into its case. "You know G.U.N. is gonna want that for themselves right?"

"Heh, for all they know the plans were destroyed along with the base leaving no trace. That's… how they think I work."

"So how many weapons and plans have you stolen for yourself so far?"

"I have to say… this makes about sixteen thus far."

The white fruit bat only giggled as she wrapped her arm around Shania's shoulders, "Honey, I would like to hire you as a super villain to take over and rule the world with me."

Shania smirked as she narrowed her eyes, chuckling softly. "I'm listening."

* * *

><p>Rin gave a small sigh, standing before the glowing Master Emerald, his arms folded with his eyes closed. The wind blew by him softly with his quills fluttering gently in the breeze before he turned around, placing his finger on the large gem as a large smile crossed his face with a chao racing towards it quickly, only to stop just before touching it as the red echidna shouted, poking the forehead of the chao. "One, two, three, gotcha!" And with that the chao's face instantly froze before it gave a pout, turning away from the laughing boy, slowly flying away. "Oh come on Malic, don't be that way. I'm just faster than you…" He stopped, slowly turning back around towards the large emerald only to find 9 other Chao all sitting on the Master Emerald, smiles plastered all over their faces leaving the boy dumbstruck before he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in defeat.<p>

"Sorry Rin," Came the sound of a gentle voice from the steps of the alter, the lightly orange echidna smiled up to the boy, Chao also surrounding her as well, sporting a green and yellow traditional tribal echidna gown with a beautifully engraved golden headband shown on her forehead. "But when these little guys work together, not even a trained guardian can defeat them."

Rin only laughed as he sat down on the top step off the alter with the other Chao gathering around the boy, "Yeah I guess so. So much for my undefeated streak. These little guys sure are fast huh Aunt Tikal?"

Tikal only gave a small nod, rubbing the head of one of the Chao in her lap. "Yes they are but the mere fact that you were able to go 4 rounds catching all of them is impressive."

"So… when are you going to teach me Chaos Submersion?" Rin asked as he stood up and stretched his back with a small grunt.

"When you're able to predict and catch each one of these Chao ten times in a row. If you learn to sense something this small and innocent that possesses no malevolence of any kind at the speeds they're able to move then I shall teach you how to read the minds and hearts of others. But only then. You must be completely aware of your surroundings and yourself otherwise such an ability will overwhelm you and consume you." She smiled as she turned to the boy. "But at the rate you're improving, you'll surpass your father in no time at all Rin."

"That's not why I train Aunt Tikal." Rin stated quietly, placing his hand on the Master Emerald, looking around at all the Super Chaos Emeralds that surrounded the alter. "The Master Emerald and its severs are sacred treasures that are capable of great power and there are many people who seek to use that power for personal gain and destruction. But these emeralds… I… I somehow feel connected to them as if they were alive. Sometimes I can even feel them trying to communicate with me as if we were friends. It's this feeling that makes me want to protect them. I protect them because they wish to protect us, because they deserve to be treasured and treated with respect."

With that, Rin felt the hand of Tikal rest gently on his shoulder as he turned to her, seeing her warm smile spread across her face. "Child, throughout the years I've existed I've witnessed many things. The horror of Mobians and how power hungry and ghastly the mortal soul can become once tempted with power beyond their reasoning and understanding. But… I've never given up on the world because I know there will always been people like you who will stand up to the face of evil and fight for what is right and protect what is truly precious to you. I'm honored that you are now a guardian and I am very happy that someone like you will continue to lead this family when the time comes."

"Well than-"

"Aww that was so sweet. Such a well prepared speech." The sound of a voice echoed around them, cutting short their conversation with Rin quickly placing Tikal behind him, standing at the ready. "Mind if I drop in?" And with that a white fruit bat dropped in from the trees, standing before the red furred guardian, giving a small smirk towards him, her hands on her hips."

"Carol?" Rin questioned as he stepped forward with the girl giggling in response.

"Who were you expecting? My mother? She's not the only person who knows how to find this island you know."

"Who are you?" Tikal questioned as she stared at the female before her. "You do not belong here. What do you want?"

"Don't worry Aunt Tikal," Rin began. "She's a friend of mine. So Carol, what's up? Haven't seen you in a while."

She turned around, flipping her hair with her hand, giving a small huff. "Here I thought you were a gentlemen. "What's up?" No hello? How are you doing? No complement on how I look? I must say, I feel offended. Have you been single so long that you forgot how to speak to women my dear Rin?"

The two of them stayed quiet as Tikal watched them, only for the two to break the silence with a laugh as Rin folded his arms with Caroline turning back to him, "You haven't changed a bit. I'm glad. It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too big boy. I hear you made guardianship."

"Word travels fast."

"Always faster than you think."

"So why ARE you here?" Rin asked, his smile slightly fading as Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Is it so hard that I came here to see you? It's been so long since we last spoke Rin." Her eyes locked with his, Rin giving a small sigh as he fought to break away from her stare.

"It… it has… how's your mother doing? I heard her business is booming, thanks in part to her treasure hunting successor, a.k.a. you."

She smiled, slowly turning from him, petting one of the Chao's head gently. "I only did what my mother trained me to do. And don't worry, I haven't stolen anything. You know I'm not into that."

"Right. Of course." Rin gave a small chuckle as Tikal slowly walked towards the steps. "Now tell me the real reason you came. I'm sure it wasn't just to shoot the breeze."

Caroline sighed, standing up and stepped closer towards the young boy, their faces mere inches apart. "Won't drop it will you? Tell me, are you afraid of what I have to offer?" With that Rin's expression grew still with his voice silent. "You know that we could share something great between the two of us."

"That's… that's no lie."

She slowly rose her hand, placing it on the boy's chest. "And that I could take good care of you…" Caroline's hand slowly traced its way up the boy's chest and around his muscles, her other hand pressed against his stomach as Tikal continue watching her. "Rin… you're a strong man. A talented, intelligent young man… your body is tense and worn… you need a woman like me to take care of you… and I mean all of you…" Her hands began to trace themselves along his waist, inching lower before Rin quickly snapped his hands down, gripping her wrist tightly, his eyes showing sadness.

"Alright now that's enough!" Tikal quickly stood up, glaring at the young bat who continued to stare at Rin. "I won't tolerate such talk or such actions, not to a member of my clan and especially not on sacred ground! You will leave at once!" She shouted as she held up her hand, her finger pointing towards the pathway off the Master Emerald Shrine with the water flowing around the alter began to shimmer as the Chao slowly began to flutter away.

"Easy Aunt Tikal." Rin began quickly, never taking his hands or eyes off Caroline. "Carol… was just leaving right?"

"You're right. After all I'll have plenty of time to spend with you later. Before I go…" She began quietly. "Tell me, why do you dislike what I want? Is it truly wrong to give into our base desires from time to time? The body has just as much need as the mind and soul Rin."

"But that's all you want. I don't want to just satisfy my instincts. For me… I want…" Rin slowly turned away from her, looking towards the ground. "Something real…"

As he spoke, Caroline's eyes grew wide before she stepped away from the boy, a smirk crossing her face. "Interesting… the last time you said that… was 2 years ago when Flare left…" Rin quickly turned back to the female bat before him with his heart skipping a beat only to be picked up by Caroline's supersonic hearing. "I see…" She began quietly, turning away with her smirk growing wider, spreading her wings and taking off to the sky. "Catch ya later, big red."

Rin watched with a small sigh before he turned to Tikal, a disappointed look spread across her face as she folded her arms. Rin only sighed before he gave a quick chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck with the shimmering water slowly taking the form of the water god of destruction, Chaos-0, who in turned took the appearance as if the creature was laughing at the boy, watching him along with Tikal. "Heh… heh… umm… sorry about that…"

* * *

><p>Kevin gave a small sigh, his feet resting on his desk with his body pressed back into his chair as a pencil balanced steadily on his nose, his dazed expression blended equally with boredom and annoyance. The young man continued to rock back and forth in his chair slightly, sitting before a computer, the lit screen being the only object giving off any light to an otherwise dark room "Damnit… I never imagined overcoming a quantum entanglement problem would be so difficult… I need to figure this out if I'm going to fix the problem with my power gauntlets…"<p>

"Interesting…" Came a whisper from the shadows causing the boy to quickly tumble backwards in shock before fumbling from his chair and over towards his drawer, only to feel a hand grip one of his tails tightly, pulling him away from his dresser before feeling his body lifted into the air and pressed against the wall. "Such a scared little child…" With that the lights in the room quickly turned on leaving the two tailed half-breed face to face with the daughter of Shadow the Hedgehog; Shania, her fist gripping the collar of his shirt tightly, pressing him against the wall causing chills to run down his spine.

"H-H-Hey there… Shania… w-what brings you by?" He asked nervously as the female released the boy letting him fall to the ground as she turned away, walking towards his computer.

"You know why I'm here. Don't ask such stupid questions." She spoke coldly towards the boy, typing away at his computer, looking it over closely. "Polarized Matrixes of high energy electron partials… all compressed using proton accelerators…" She turned back to the boy, a smirk crossing her face as she walked past him towards the door. "Impressive… after all the only thing you're good for is your mind and your weapons. But enough chit-chat. I need a restock of supply for the next few months so I'll take what I need and get out of your way."

Kevin turned away slightly as he grumbled softly, "Y-You can't…"

Shania's footsteps quickly came to a halt as she turned to the boy, her eyebrow cocked slightly. "I can't… what?"

The young turned his head down, biting his bottom lip, "You can't… keep looting me for weapons… I made them… to protect my family… I don't even know how you got past my defense systems…"

"Look at the little boy bunny, standing up for himself." She sneered, reaching out, suddenly gripping his left shoulder tightly, causing the boy to let out a squeal of pain. "It was easy slipping past your defenses, shit even a child could handle such simple minded toys. But if you want to stop me… go ahead… do your worst…"

"L-let… l-l-let go…" Kevin groaned loudly as he placed his hand on hers, trying to force the female to release her grip on him.

"Easy Shania quit picking on the cute bunny." With that the two quickly turned over towards the computer, taking in the sight of Caroline sitting in the chair quietly, looking over her nails before she turned to the two, a large smile spreading over her face. "Hey there Kevy-Kev, it's been a long time. How's your kid brother and sister doing? I hear they've been causing trouble lately."

Shania growled before giving a smirk as she quickly released Kevin, the boy in-turn rubbing his shoulder blade, "First Flare, then Shania and now you? Damnit can't I make anything that works properly?"

At the sound of his words, the grin of Shania's face quickly turned to a scowl with Caroline quickly standing from the chair, her arms folded and a smile on her face. "I knew it!"

"Knew… what…?" Shania growled as she balled her fist, staring off into space.

"That Flare and her kid brother were back in Mobius. I saw something on the news a few weeks ago about some hedgehog taking on some giant robot and when I spoke to Rin earlier his heart started racing when I mentioned her name but now…" Caroline's smile quickly vanished as she noticed Shania's angry disposition along with Kevin who slowly backed away, leaning against the opposite wall, remembering her past with the Kaji family. "H-hey relax girl… just keep it together ok…?"

Shania's face quickly turned into a dark grin, licking her lips as she turned to her friend. "Oh trust me I'm fine. In fact… I believe it's time for a quick reunion… let's go Caroline." The black hedgehog chuckled darkly as she turned and left the room leaving the white bat to follow behind her. "Just need to grab some supplies."

"You're just going to take Kevin's weapons?" Caroline asked as their voices began to fade in the distance.

"Why not? Kevin is nothing but a worthless little boy who's only good for letting me use his creations in the first place. If I weren't here his existence would be meaningless." Kevin heard the doors close to his elevator as they left the boy alone, leaving him to slide down against the wall onto his rear, his hair covering his face as a tear rolled down his furred face with his fist shaking in his lap.


	9. Ch:9 Hidden Moments

As the large portal opened within the workshop of Tails' home, out came the rushing purple half-breed prince as he dashed past his uncle with a large grin plastered on his face. "HEY UNC! BYE UNC!" And before the two tailed scientist could even take note of what was happening around him, the purple hedgecat was gone leaving nothing but a simple fading purple trail that lead up the stairs and into the home of the fox with him quickly removing his head from the engine of his large aircraft, looking around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Did I just hear Dash's voice?" He asked himself as he turned to the spinning portal before seeing Dash's older sister step through the gateway as well, giving a small sigh, her hands on her hips before she rolled her eyes. "Guess so… Hey Flare!" Tails called out as he spun his two long tails like a rotor, taking off into the air before flying over to the princess, catching her attention with the female turning to him.

"Good Afternoon Uncle Tails. How goes your project?"

He smiled softly, rubbing the sweat from his head, landing before her, "Its going pretty good. I'm guessing that was your brother that just rushed in here and took off without even a warning right? That kid is just like Sonic."

She nodded quietly, rolling her eyes, "Unfortunately yes… I voted we put a muzzle and a leash on him but my parents won't let me. Even for a child his age he has too much energy and I believe it's my father's fault that he's such a way."

Tails laughed loudly as he placed his hand on the princess's shoulder, shaking his head as he led her to his stairs. "You know, you may be a lot like your mom but you're more like Sonic than you give yourself credit for."

With that Flare quickly narrowed her eyes as she turned to her surrogate uncle, "You're too intelligent to say something like that without reason Uncle Tails."

He snickered lightly, leading her upstairs. "I'm serious. You two are the only people I know who speaks their mind so openly without too much concern about how anyone else feels. You both have that sense of pride in yourself that borders on arrogance."

"I'm nowhere near as arrogant as my father. And for a man who was once a champion in terms of fighting and ability he's grown lazy and laid back. It's hard to believe that old hedgehog is truly as great as everyone makes him out to be."

Tails smiled softly as she shook his head. "If you could have seen Sonic years ago, you wouldn't be saying such things. Sure he's always been a laid-back kinda guy but he's also a powerful fighter and he's passed his will onto you and your brothers. Someday you'll see for yourself." As the two opened the door that lead to the kitchen, the look on Tails' and Flare's face froze over as they watched Dash raid his refrigerator and devour nearly everything he could get his hands on, emptying his kitchen in a matter of seconds before taking off outside the very second he noticed the two staring at him leaving Flare to slap her forehead with a sigh. "At least… you didn't inherit your father's personality… or his appetite…"

* * *

><p>Smoke slowly rose from a charred battlefield with two red echidnas breathing heavily with marks and cuts covering their body, slowly healing in the process as they stared down another taller red echidna sporting black pants, a brown vest and a western styled cowboy hat with many stars surrounding the rim. "Come on you two. You need to try harder. I'm going easy on you because you're not tapping into your true powers yet. You know a true enemy would not go through the trouble of giving himself a handicap in order to win a fight. Now focus. Find a weak point!"<p>

The young male echidna sighed softly, his bright glowing green eyes watching his father closely, taking note of his surroundings as well. 'Father has blown away every bush and tree in the area… no room for surprise attacks. His senses are greater than our own so without perfect combination and strategy, he would pick us off before we could get close to him. His offensive capabilities are 20 times greater than my own and 25 times greater than Lara-Su's…' The young male turned to his sister, taking note of her shallow, heavy breathing as she wiped the sweat from her brow. 'Lara's Chaos Control powers out rank my own and are good enough to stop father when he has his guard down… our best bet to land a decisive blow is to attack head on and distract him as Lara prepares a Chaos Control. That may buy us some time, even if for a moment before he could break free to defeat him…' He sighed softly, closing his eyes as he began to focus to try to speak to his sister mentally. 'Ok Lara, this is what we-'

"Heh, don't worry I've been thinking the same thing Rin." She grinned as she turned to her brother, seeing the shocked look on his face. "If we ever want to get better than Maurice's and Flare's tag-team combination we need to be on the same page right? So here's what we do, I'll hit low… and you hit high… deal?"

Rin blinked as he watched his sister, smirking softly before he turned back to his father. "Deal. Let's take him down."

Knuckles watched his children, seeing the spark of determination rise in their eyes as they began to focus and change their stance. "If you're going to come then come! Let's see you land a hit on me!"

And in that very moment, both Rin and Lara-Su alit with a blast of green Chaos Energy before they rushed forward towards their father, preparing to attack with Knuckles quickly spreading his stance before them, watching their movements closely before he noticed that Rin was no longer within his sights. His senses quickly heightened as he suddenly turned around, raising his left fist only for it to come in contact with the right fist of his son, a grin growing on both of their faces. "Don't be so naïve Rin…" And with that Knuckles took his free hand, grabbing his son by his wrist and spun him around in the air, tossing the boy towards his sister.

"ACK! Holy Crap!" Lara shouted with surprise as she suddenly stopped moving, preparing herself for the impact. Rin quickly, facing his sister as he held out his hand, taking hold of Lara-Su's hand with a smirk crossing her face as she, like her father, spun Rin around, leaping into the air before she tossed Rin back towards her father. "Think you dropped something Dad!"

"Heh… how…" Knuckles' grin quickly faded as he noticed Rin's right hand begin to charge with a green glowing electrical aura, the look on the boy's face filled with confident as he charged for his father with Knuckles growling, mirroring the boy's energy build up, holding out his right hand as energy began to envelope it. As the two red echidnas pulled back to deliver their attacks, the ground shaking in their wake with the sky beginning to darken around them, Lara-Su suddenly appeared from within a vortex behind her father several feet away and before he had the chance to turn around, she quickly rose her hands towards him.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" And in that very moment, Knuckles was caught in a time shift created by his own daughter, unable to move yet his mind was still strong enough to stay active long enough to see Rin's fist collide with his jaw, sending the grown guardian flying away from the siblings, sliding along the ground with him groaning softly as Rin landed on the ground next to his sister with her rubbing her finger under her nose. "Daddy…" Knuckles slowly pushed himself off the ground, rubbing his cheek as he turned to his children. "Gotcha."

Knuckles slowly rose to his feet, looking over his children, a smile crossing his face as he placed his hands on his waist. "Nice job you two. You managed to land an attack on me… but you still fail."

The confident looks on Rin and Lara-Su's faces quickly turned to confusion and shock respectively as Lara shouted, "What! What do you mean we failed! We totally knocked you on your sorry butt! I bet you're even bleeding right now after how hard Rin hit you!"

Knuckles quickly folded his arms as he glared at his children. "You may have struck me but your judgment was incredibly poor! Rin! You used my Chaos Crusher as a means of distraction so I would take my focus off of your sister. Smart to use a powerful attack but it was dumb for you to expose your trump card so early on in a fight unless you were seeking to end it as quickly as possible! And Lara! You may have caught me off guard but after Rin's attack you didn't follow up with one of your own while I was still off balance. You only played your part for a moment and forgot about the grand scheme of a battle! Never allow your opponent a chance to recover or counter attack! Keep them off their game and off balance! Such mistakes would cost you victory or in worst cases, your lives in a real fight!"

The two children never turned away from their father, a look of annoyance spreading across Lara-Su's face with Rin sighing softly, nodding. "Knuckles!" A voice called out, causing the two children and the elder Guardian to turn to see a tall, pink female echidna with long flowing hair wearing a long elegant red dress. "Will you stop running those kids into the ground! It's no wonder Lara sleeps half way through her classes!"

"Not now Jules," Knuckles grunted as he turned away from her, "We're training."

"No you're not. We're going out tonight remember? Besides, the kids have a guess and I need you to shower and get your red butt ready because we're not going to be late again!" She glared at Knuckles.

"Fine." With that, Knuckles sighed softly, shaking his head as he rose his hand, a light casting itself from his fist as it covered the four with each of them standing before the newly rebuilt Master Emerald Alter with all Super Emeralds posted around the large gem.

As the family slowly stepped down from the alter, Lara smiled as she rushed forward, noticing the young half-breed princess, Flare waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, pulling the girl into a hug. "Hey! You didn't tell me you were coming by today!"

Flare smiled softly, shaking her head "I wanted to surprise you… is that bad?"

"Hell no its not bad!" Lara-Su smiled as she was slapped in the back of her head by her mother who was dragging Knuckles behind her by his wrist.

"Watch your mouth young lady." She stated.

"Yes mom…" Lara-Su groaned as she rubbed her head gently.

Julie-Su quickly turned to Flare, a bright smile on her face. "So what's the plan for you two girls today?"

"Figured we'd go to the mall and scam on some guys." Lara teased with her mother laughing leaving Flare to blush in confusion.

"Alright well you two have fun. Knuckles, come!" And with that, the two girls watched as Knuckles was dragged off by his lover leaving the two to giggle lightly.

"Wow… well that scene looks too familiar…" Flare spoke with a small smile.

"Well our parents are more alike than we give them credit for. Guess that's why they were able to stay friends for so long." Lara-Su smiled as she turned up to her brother who was feeding the Chao that were fluttering around the alter with Chaos-0 before she turned back to her friend. "Hey I just got done training and I kinda need a shower. Just stay here and I'll be right back alright?"

Flare nodded quietly as she watched her best friend run off into her home before turning to the alter, watching as Rin slowly made his way down the stairs, a smile on his face. "Hello Rin. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well Flare. How about yourself?" He asked as he stood before her, rubbing the side of his head gently.

"I can't complain I suppose. I see you just finished your training for today."

"Yeah. And while my parents are out on their date, I'll be guarding the Master Emerald for my father along with Chaos."

"That's great." Flare spoke quietly and nervously as she fumbled her hands together behind her back, turning away from the boy. "Y-You know Lara invited me to her unveiling."

He smiled as he rubbed his neck, cracking it slightly. "Did she now? Well that's great. Will your family attend as well?"

Flare quickly turned back to Rin, her eyes slightly narrowed, "My father and brother don't… fit well… in such settings. They would be better off attending an all-you-can-eat buffet."

"Oh come on. I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad. And that's a sign that you're coming but haven't told them yet. It's probably something you should run by them, to make sure it's alright. Oh and of course you'll have to be sure to save a dance for me." With that, a deep blushed crept its way onto Flare's cheeks as she leaned forward, trying to use her hair to cover her face with Rin's smile only growing brighter. "Speaking of parties, there's one this weekend and I wanted to know if you would like to go with me as my date."

With that, Flare quickly turned back to the boy; her eyes wide open in shock as she pointed to herself, her mouth open, struggling to speak. "…m-m-me? But…"

"We haven't seen you in over a year Flare. That's too long in my book for someone I care about." Rin's smile never faded as Flare gulped slightly, brushing her hair from her face, trying to regain her composure. "So, would you mind being my date Flare? Or do I need to get on my knee and propose like a prince?" He stated with a small laugh as he quickly placing himself on his knee, taking Flare's hand and looked up to her with Flare beginning to shake her head quickly, steam rising from her body.

"Yes yes of course I'll go with you. Now get off the ground before your parents see!" Flare spoke quickly as her ears flicked with the tip of her tail spontaneously combusting into flames as Rin stared slightly in shock.

"Um… Flare… I'm sure it doesn't bother you but… your tail's on fire."

Flare quickly turned around as she brought her tail around to the ground of her body, sighing softly out of embarrassment and quickly put out the fire, shaking her head. "That… never happens…"

Rin smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "It happens to the best of us." And he slowly walked past the girl and into the forest, waving his hand. "I'll see you this weekend Flare. I can't wait."

Flare watched as the boy slowly faded into the woods, bringing her hands up to her chest, as her tail caught on fire again. "Neither can I…" But then suddenly her ears began to flicker again, hearing the sounds of snickering and giggling, quickly turning back to the home of her friend's, seeing Lara watching from her window, a camera in her hands as the princess let out a dark growl, the pupils in her eyes narrowing to slits as her fist alit with flames. "You are sooooo DEAD Lara!"

"Eep!" Lara-Su let out with a laugh as she ran back into her home and rushed out the front door with Flare chasing after her.

* * *

><p>"Such a beautiful day… heh…" From the shadows stepped forth a young, white furred fruit bat, her black wings folded neatly behind her back as she brushed her bangs from her beautiful pink eyes, stepping passed a rioting, burning corpse. She sighed as she quickly spread open her wings, taking to the air and flew over to a black hedgehog who was standing in the middle of the wasteland filled with the decaying husks, her shoulder length hair flowing in the wind as she reached into her black cargo pants, pulling out a ringing cell phone, clicking the call button, placing her right index and middle finger to her ear piece. "I'm guessing its G.U.N. right Shania?" The black hedgehog quickly opened her blood red eyes, shooting a glare towards the female bat as she gave a quick giggle and covered her mouth. "Sorry 'bout that Shania." With that the bat stayed quiet, listening intently to the conversation of the black hedgehog and the person on the other line, listening as a man with a coded voice began to question Shania on her current whereabouts and success of her mission in which the woman only replied with sighs before hanging up the phone without giving a single answer.<p>

"Those damn pigs should be grateful I bothered to even take on this worthless assignment in the first place. Such a waist of my time…" The hedgehog gave a grunt as she kicked over a body, sending it flying into another.

"Easy girl, relax will ya before you blow a gasket." The fruit bat laughed as she hovered above the hedgehog's head.

"Can it Caroline." Shania growled, turning back to the bat.

She gave another giggle before she landed on the ground, looking around the area. "I have to admit, this was one crazy mission you had to do. But did you have to kill everyone?"

"My mission was simple; recon and if possible, keep the N-Bomb from being used against the world. So what if there were a few casualties along the way. We have a phrase for that, it's called collateral damage."

Caroline slowly tilted her head to the side, her ears flicking slightly. "N… Bomb…? Sounds somewhat childish, like a curse word or something."

"It's a weapon created that literally separates the bonds between living cells, breaking them down to nothingness. Similar to the workings of nuclear fission but with living cells. A strong weapon that, if in the wrong hands of the stupid, could kill just about everyone who lives in our hemisphere. Something that powerful could completely change world order as we know it and throw Mobius into panic and chaos." As she spoke her words, the decaying husks that were piled around the two girls began to slowly disintegrate before them and scatter to ash and dust.

"Whoa… you weren't kidding… if I had to guess, I say, you snuck into their base, hacked their computers, released their little virus bomb in their own facility, locked all the doors, windows, and vents and sat back as they all croaked huh? Am I in the ballpark Shania?" Caroline gave a smirk as the two girls slowly made their way away from the field.

Shania snickered slightly to herself, brushing her bangs from her face, "Close but not quite. You forgot the part of the fact that I placed charges on every support beam in the base and watched as the trapped little rats all died at the hands of their own creation. Must admit, it was funny to watch the look of terror spread across their faces knowing they were either going to be buried alive or disintegrate."

"Impressive tact as always but I'm curious, if the bomb has such affects as you've told me, then I'm guessing it takes the form of a gas more rather than an explosion. If that's the case then by blowing up the building, doesn't that mean the gas as been released into the air?" Caroline questioned, watching her friend closely.

"I'm disappointed Caroline. I thought you knew me better than that. The gas can be preset with a timer in which the chemical will naturally self-destruct after a set amount of time. Long story short, I set the bomb to return to its non-lethal form at the very same time I set my charges to go off."

Caroline only gave a smirk, shaking her head slowly, licking her fangs. "I must admit I'm impressed Shania. You truly are the most dangerous woman I've ever met in my life."

The black hedgehog snickered to herself, slowly pulling out a laptop, looking it over, a smirk crossing her face. "You flatter me."

"Whatcha got there?" Her friend asked as Caroline walked behind Shania so she could view the screen herself, a blank expression slowly crossing her face before she shook her head with a laugh. "You stole the schematics to make that bomb? You're a naughty little hedgehog aren't you?" The two girls only laughed as the black hedgehog placed her laptop back into its case. "You know G.U.N. is gonna want that for themselves right?"

"Heh, for all they know the plans were destroyed along with the base leaving no trace. That's… how they think I work."

"So how many weapons and plans have you stolen for yourself so far?"

"I have to say… this makes about sixteen thus far."

The white fruit bat only giggled as she wrapped her arm around Shania's shoulders, "Honey, I would like to hire you as a super villain to take over and rule the world with me."

Shania smirked as she narrowed her eyes, chuckling softly. "I'm listening."

* * *

><p>Rin gave a small sigh, standing before the glowing Master Emerald, his arms folded with his eyes closed, the wind blowing by him softly with his quills fluttering gently in the breeze before he turned around, placing his finger on the large gem as a large smile crossed his face with a chao racing towards it quickly, only to stop just before touching it as the red echidna shouted, poking the forehead of the chao. "One, two, three, gotcha!" And with that the chao's face instantly froze before it gave a pout, turning away from the laughing boy, slowly flying away. "Oh come on Malic, don't be that way. I'm just faster than you…" He stopped, slowly turning around back towards the large emerald only to find 8 other Chao all sitting on the Master Emerald, smiles plastered all over their faces leaving the boy dumbstruck before he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in defeat.<p>

"Sorry Rin," Came the sound of a gentle voice from the steps of the alter, the lightly orange echidna smiled up to the boy, Chao also surrounding her as well, sporting a green and yellow traditional tribal echidna gown with a beautifully engraved golden headband shown on her forehead. "But when these little guys work together, not even a trained guardian can defeat them."

Rin only laughed as he sat down on the top step off the alter with the other Chao gathering around the boy, "Yeah I guess so. So much for my undefeated streak. These little guys sure are fast huh Aunt Tikal?"

Tikal only gave a small nod, rubbing the head of one of the Chao in her lap. "Yes they are but the mere fact that you were able to go 4 rounds catching all of them is impressive."

"So… when are you going to teach me Chaos Submersion?" Rin asked as he stood up and stretched his back with a small grunt.

"When you're able to predict and catch each one of these Chao ten times in a row. If you learn to sense something this small and innocent that possesses no malevolence of any kind at the speeds they're able to move then I shall teach you how to read the minds and hearts of others. But only then. You must be completely aware of your surroundings and yourself otherwise such an ability will overwhelm you and consume you." She smiled as she turned to the boy. "But at the rate you're improving, you'll surpass your father in no time at all Rin."

"That's not why I train Aunt Tikal." Rin stated quietly, placing his hand on the Master Emerald, looking around at all the Super Chaos Emeralds that surrounded the alter. "The Master Emerald and its severs are sacred treasures that are capable of great power and there are many people who seek to use that power for personal gain and destruction. But these emeralds… I… I somehow feel connected to them as if they were alive. Sometimes I can even feel them trying to communicate with me as if we were friends. It's this feeling that makes me want to protect them. I protect them because they wish to protect us, because they deserve to be treasured and treated with respect."

With that, Rin felt the hand of Tikal rest gently on his shoulder as he turned to her, seeing her warm smile spread across her face. "Child, throughout the years I've existed I've witnessed many things. The horror of Mobians and how power hungry and ghastly the mortal soul can become once tempted with power beyond their reasoning and understanding. But… I've never given up on the world because I know there will always been people like you who will stand up to the face of evil and fight for what is right and protect what is truly precious to you. I'm honored that you are now a guardian and I am very happy that someone like you will continue to lead this family when the time comes."

"Well than-"

"Aww that was so sweet. Such a well prepared speech." The sound of the voice echoed around them, cutting short their conversation with Rin quickly placing Tikal behind him, standing at the ready. "Mind if I drop in?" And with that a white fruit bat dropped in from the trees, standing before the red furred guardian, giving a small smirk towards him, her hands on her hips."

"Carol?" Rin questioned as he stepped forward with the girl giggling in response.

"Who were you expecting? My mother? She's not the only person who knows how to find this island you know."

"Who are you?" Tikal questioned as she stared at the female before her. "You do not belong here. What do you want?"

"Don't worry Aunt Tikal," Rin began. "She's a friend of mine. So Carol, what's up? Haven't seen you in a while."

She turned around, flipping her hair with her hand, giving a small huff. "Here I thought you were a gentlemen. What's up? No hello? How are you doing? No complement on how I look? I must say, I feel offended. Have you been single so long that you forgot how to speak to women my dear Rin?"

The two of them stayed quiet as Tikal watched them, only for the two to break the silence with a laugh as Rin folded his arms with Caroline turning back to him, "You haven't changed a bit. I'm glad. It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too big boy. I hear you made guardianship."

"Word travels fast."

"Always faster than you think."

"So why ARE you here?" Rin asked, his smile slightly fading as Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Is it so hard that I came here to see you? It's been so long since we last spoke Rin." Her eyes locked with his, Rin giving a small sigh as he fought to break away from her stare.

"It… it has… how's your mother doing? I heard her business is booming, thanks in part to her treasure hunting successor, a.k.a. you."

She smiled, slowly turning from him, petting one of the Chao's head gently. "I only did what my mother trained me to do. And don't worry, I haven't stolen anything. You know I'm not into that."

"Right. Of course." Rin gave a small chuckle as Tikal slowly walked towards the steps. "Now tell me the real reason you came. I'm sure it wasn't just to shoot the breeze."

Caroline sighed, standing up and stepped closer towards the young boy, their faces mere inches apart. "Won't drop it will you? Tell me, are you afraid of what I have to offer?" With that Rin's expression grew still with his voice silent. "You know that we could share something great between the two of us."

"That's… that's no lie."

She slowly rose her hand, placing it on the boy's chest. "And that I could take good care of you…" Caroline's hand slowly traced its way up the boy's chest and around his muscles, her other hand pressed against his stomach as Tikal continue watching her. "Rin… you're a strong man. A talented, intelligent young man… your body is tense and worn… you need a woman like me to take care of you… and I mean all of you…" Her hands began to trace themselves along his waist, inching lower before Rin quickly snapped his hands down, gripping her wrist tightly, his eyes showing sadness.

"Alright now that's enough!" Tikal quickly stood up, glaring at the young bat who continued to stare at Rin. "I won't tolerate such talk or such actions, not to a member of my clan and especially not on sacred ground! You will leave at once!" She shouted as she held up her hand, her finger pointing towards the pathway off the Master Emerald Shrine with the water flowing around the alter began to shimmer as the Chao slowly began to flutter away.

"Easy Aunt Tikal." Rin began quickly, never taking his hands or eyes off Caroline. "Carol… was just leaving right?"

"You're right. After all I'll have plenty of time to spend with you later. Before I go…" She began quietly. "Tell me, why do you dislike what I want? Is it truly wrong to give into our base desires from time to time? The body has just as much need as the mind and soul Rin."

"But that's all you want. I don't want to just satisfy my instincts. For me… I want…" Rin slowly turned away from her, looking towards the ground. "Something real…"

As he spoke, Caroline's eyes grew wide as she stepped away from the boy, a smirk crossing her face. "Interesting… the last time you said that… was 2 years ago when Flare left…" Rin quickly turned back to the female bat before him with his heart skipping a beat only to be picked up by Caroline's supersonic hearing. "I see…" She began quietly, turning away with her smirk growing wider, spreading her wings and taking off to the sky. "Catch ya later, big red."

Rin watched with a small sigh before he turned to Tikal, a disappointed look spread across her face as she folded her arms. Rin only sighed before he gave a quick chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck with the shimmering water slowly taking the form of the water god of destruction, Chaos who in turned took the appearance as if the creature was laughing at the boy, watching him along with Tikal. "Heh… heh… umm… sorry about that…"

* * *

><p>Kevin gave a small sigh, his feet resting on his desk with his body pressed back into his chair as a pencil balanced steadily on his nose, his dazed expression blended equally with boredom and annoyance. The young man continued to rock back and forth in his chair slightly, sitting before a computer, the lit screen being the only object giving off any light to an otherwise dark room "Damnit… I never imagined overcoming a quantum entanglement problem would be so difficult… I need to figure this out if I'm going to fix the problem with my power gauntlets…"<p>

"Interesting…" Came a whisper from the shadows causing the boy to quickly tumble backwards in shock before fumbling from his chair and over towards his drawer, only to feel a hand grip one of his tails tightly, pulling him away from his dresser before feeling his body lifted into the air and pressed against the wall. "Such a scared little child…" With that the lights in the room quickly turned on leaving the two tailed half-breed face to face with the daughter of Shadow the Hedgehog; Shania, her fist gripping the collar of his shirt tightly, pressing him against the wall causing chills to run down his spine.

"H-H-Hey there… Shania… w-what brings you by?" He asked nervously as the female released the boy letting him fall to the ground as she turned away, walking towards his computer.

"You know why I'm here. Don't ask such stupid questions." She spoke coldly towards the boy, typing away at his computer, looking it over closely. "Polarized Matrixes of high energy electron partials… all compressed using proton accelerators…" She turned back to the boy, a smirk crossing her face as she walked past him towards the door. "Impressive… after all the only thing you're good for is your mind and your weapons. But enough chit-chat. I need a restock of supply for the next few months so I'll take what I need and get out of your way."

Kevin turned away slightly as he grumbled softly, "Y-You can't…"

Shania's footsteps quickly came to a halt as she turned to the boy, her eyebrow cocked slightly. "I can't… what?"

"You can't… keep looting me for weapons… I made them… to protect my family… I don't even know how you got past my defense systems…"

"Look at the little boy bunny, standing up for himself." She sneered, reaching out, suddenly gripping his left shoulder tightly, causing the boy to let out a squeal of pain. "It was easy slipping past your defenses, shit even a child could handle such simple minded toys. But if you want to stop me… go ahead… do your worst…"

"L-let… l-l-let go…" Kevin groaned loudly as he placed his hand on hers, trying to force the female to release her grip on him.

"Easy Shania quit picking on the cute bunny." With that the two quickly turned over towards the computer, taking in the sight of Caroline sitting in the chair quietly, looking over her nails before she turned to the two, a large smile spreading over her face. "Hey there Kevy-Kev, it's been a long time. How's your kid brother and sister doing? I hear they've been causing trouble lately."

Shania growled before giving a smirk as she quickly released Kevin, the boy in-turn rubbing his shoulder blade, "First Flare, then Shania and now you? Damnit can't I make anything that works properly?"

At the sound of his words, the grin of Shania's face quickly turned to a scowl with Caroline quickly standing from the chair, her arms folded and a smile on her face. "I knew it!"

"Knew… what…?" Shania growled as she balled her fist, staring off into space.

"That Flare and her kid brother were back in Mobius. I saw something on the news a few weeks ago about some hedgehog taking on some giant robot and when I spoke to Rin earlier his heart started racing when I mentioned her name but now…" Caroline's smile quickly vanished as she noticed Shania's angry disposition along with Kevin who slowly backed away, leaning against the opposite wall, remembering her past with the Kaji family. "H-hey relax girl… just keep it together ok…?"

Shania's face quickly turned into a dark grin, licking her lips as she turned to her friend. "Oh trust me I'm fine. In fact… I believe it's time for a quick reunion… let's go Caroline." The black hedgehog chuckled darkly as she turned and left the room leaving the white bat to follow behind her. "Just need to grab some supplies."

"You're just going to take Kevin's weapons?" Caroline asked as their voices began to fade in the distance.

"Why not? Kevin is nothing but a worthless little boy who's only good for letting me use his creations in the first place. If I weren't here his existence would be meaningless." Kevin heard the doors close to his elevator as they left the boy alone, leaving him to slide down against the wall onto his rear, his hair covering his face as a tear rolled down his furred face with his fist shaking in his lap.


	10. Ch:10 Past Anger, Flare vs Shania

"Oh my god!" Lara-Su laughed as she and the half-breed princess laughed with one another, making their way past a large playground area, the sky dark, filled with the flickering lights of the stars. "You have to admit that was a good movie Flare. I mean come on, nothing beats action with a shit load of comedy squeezed into it."

"It was nothing but a juvenile movie…" Flare giggled lightly, shaking her head slowly. "But it was funny. Makes me wonder though… are boys naturally that stupid…?"

Lara-Su snickered lightly, trying to catch her breath. "Hun, every boy is stupid in his own little way. You just have to learn how to catch them in the act."

Flare laughed softly, rubbing her eyes gently before stopping at the corner of a street, turning to her friend. "Well I need to get back to Uncle Tails' so Dash and I can return home. I can't keep my parents waiting."

"Yeah plus I need to get home as well or otherwise my dad will start questioning me about what I was "really" doing." Lara-Su stated with an annoyed look crossing her face as she quoted her own words, using her fingers before the girls laughed softly as Lara-Su stepped away from Flare, walking backwards. "Sure you don't want me to just teleport you there?"

Flare shook her head slowly, a smile on her face. "I'm fine Lara. In fact, I enjoy walks on nights like these." Flare smiled at her friend's confused face. "Trust me, I'll be fine Lara. You worry too much."

Lara-Su laughed softly, shaking her head. "True, true. Alright hun, I'll see you tomorrow after I get out of school right?"

Flare nodded as she went to turn away from her friend. "Right. Good night Lara."

Lara-Su waved to her friend, a grin crossing her face. "Later hun, and I'll be sure to tell your boyfriend that you said goodnight too." And before Flare could respond to Lara-Su's comment, she quickly disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Flare to hiss softly before rolling her eyes as she turned away.

As the feline made her way down the streets of the small town leading to the development of the family of the Prowers. She gave a small relaxed sigh, enjoying the feeling of the cool air brushing past her body, rubbing her face gently, pushing her hair from her eyes as she turned to the forest towards her right, deciding to take a quicker route in hopes to make up for lost time spent with her friend. Flare made her way past the large oak trees, pushing branches away quietly before she heard the sounds of twigs snapping causing her to quickly turn around. Her hands alit with flames to serve as light to her darkened surroundings, her ears flicking and turning trying to pick up on where the sound originated from. With no luck, Flare sighed and resumed her walk, pushing her way into a small clearing in the forest, hearing the sounds of the laughter of a woman fill the area surrounding her, the echo ringing in the forest. Flare, showing little signs of amusement by such attics, clenched her fist tightly. "Show yourself, coward. I do not find this humorous nor do I frighten easily."

"Look at the little princess… so bold… so brave…" The sound of the calm, dark voice sent a chill down the spine of the princess as she knew the voice well. She slowly turned around, coming face to face with a black hedgehog standing across the other side of the clearing, a dark grin crossing her face. "Flare… it's been such a long time… nice to see you again my dear princess…" The female hedgehog spoke as she gave a dramatic bow towards the feline.

Flare's shocked face quickly turned to one of a more serious tone, her fist clenched tightly. "Shania… I never thought I would ever see you again after Maurice took care of you…"

Flare couldn't help but look angrily at the woman before her, memories of her childhood returning to her as quickly as a flash remembering a time where she was at a picnic with the past greatest heroes, her parents and their friends. The young princess spent most of the day playing with the young Lara-Su, Seyria, and Caroline before she was suddenly hit with a pinecone to the side of the head, knocking her down to the ground. The young princess slowly looked around, tears in her eyes as she rubbed her face slightly before a black hedgehog no taller than she was walking up to the girl, her arms folded as she laughed at the little half-breed hedgecat.

"Awww what's wrong? Is her highness about to cry? I thought you were supposed to be tough but here you are acting like a baby." Shania laughed again as she reached down and gripped the red and white dress Flare was wearing, pulling on it tightly. "Ooooo look at this. So pretty! I guess being a rich little girl like you means you can get whatever you want doesn't it?" She growled causing the young princess to back away as the dress began to tear slightly.

"Come on Shania leave her alone." The young Lara-Su commanded as she stepped forward with the other girls backing away from the small confrontation only for Lara-Su to find Shania's hand in her face before being pushed back on her rear.

"Stay out of this. This is between me and the princess here." Shania glared as she looked down to Lara-Su with the young female squirrel stepping forward, helping Lara-Su to her feet.

"You're just a jerk." Seyria stated boldly, turning to the hedgehog.

Shania quickly narrowed her eyes, glaring at the young Acorn princess. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Why are you picking on her? Is it because she's a princess because I am too and I don't see you picking on me. You're acting so tough and being a bully only because you know Flare won't fight you back. So why don't you ever try picking on someone else huh?" Seyria stated, looking Shania directly in her eyes only for the hedgehog to smirk as she pulled harder on Flare's dress.

"You're not worth my time. Now this one is…" But suddenly Shania felt herself pushed from the side of Flare, stumbling away, trying to reclaim her balance before running face first into a tree. The black hedgehog growled darkly as she turned around, rubbing her face. "Alright! Who did that?" Then suddenly a pinecone hit the female square between her eyes causing the hedgehog to growl darkly before spotting a young blue hedgecat with golden eyes standing before his sister, glaring at the girl, holding another pinecone as it caught on fire.

"M-Maurice…" Flare said quietly, wiping the tears from her eyes as she stood behind her brother.

"Nobody messes with my sister you got me you bitch?" The young prince growled as he crushed the pinecone in his hand to ash. "You may have everyone here scared of you but I'm not close to being scared of some ass clown like you! You touch my sister again and I'll beat the hell out of you, hear me?" He called out as he stepped forward, his fist held tightly towards the black hedgehog as the two glared at one another.

Flare gave a deep breath, her fist shaking slightly, the wind blew by the two of them, the two women staring each other down with Shania slowly rising from her bow, snickering slightly. "Is that how you greet me after all this time we've been apart? It's been nearly ten years and I can't even get a hello? Is that how you treat your friends dear princess?"

"You and I were never friends Shania now what do you want? I don't have time to idle around."

"Look who grew a part of ovaries!" The black hedgehog laughed loudly to herself, placing her hand on her forehead, shaking her head quickly. "I must admit it's a huge step from that sad, scared little girl I remember years back. Has the scars of your childhood finally healed or are you just acting out to boast a false ego?"

"I'll ask again." Flare stated boldly, never taking her eyes off the female before her. "What do you want?"

Shania's laughter quickly came to a halt, as she leaned forward, her hand over her eyes. "Must admit… it's somewhat surprising to hear the spoiled, whining little brat talk tough…"

"That's hilarious coming from the selfish, rude, pompous little daddy's girl."

Shania slowly pulled her hand from her face, glaring towards the half-breed princess with Flare retuning the gaze. "Careful… your bother isn't here to save you this time…"

"I don't need saving from the likes of you." Flare stated as she slowly spread her stance.

Shania closed her eyes, leaning forward, raising the heels of her feet slightly. "Is that so…?" She asked slowly before a small spark was released from the soles of her feet only to be followed by a suddenly burst of speed due to the propulsion created from her shoes. Shania rushed towards the princess, sending her flying into a tree with a punch, knocking the tree over as Flare collided with it. The hedgehog landed on the ground, looking over towards the princess, giving a dark grin, cracking her wrist. "That's what happens when you talk big but can't back it up. Wasn't even moving at my fastest and you couldn't even defend yourself from my attack."

"Wrong…" Flare stated slowly as she pushed herself from the ground, a small trail of blood trickling down her cheek before she turned to the female hedgehog, the smirk from her face quickly fading. "That one was free." Flare said with a small growl, wiping the blood from the side of her mouth.

"Free? Don't play yourself little girl."

"I wanted to give you a handicap… since you'll need it…" And with that, the two girls rushed for each other, slamming their feet into the ground as they stood before one another, throwing their right fist for each other's faces, only for the two girls to tilt their heads slightly, both avoiding each other's blow, the snap from their attacks sending a out shockwave which blew past the surrounding trees and tall grass with the girls glaring at one another. Then in an instant, they pulled away from each other, preparing another blow only for their left fist to collide with each other. Flare giving a dark hiss with her eyes narrowing to slits as Shania growled to the female, pulling back once again and rose her left leg to perform a kick to the side of Flare's skull. Flare, seeing the attack coming, quickly rose her right fist and blocked the attack before gripping the ankle of the black hedgehog who tossed a glare towards Flare, quickly leaping into the air, using her right foot to kick Flare who suddenly turned her hand, twisting the female hedgehog's leg sending her spinning towards the ground.

As Shania spun towards the ground, she quickly spread her legs, sliding along the ground on her left hand and feet, smirking towards the princess as she spun around on the ground. "Not bad…" Then Shania quickly, keeping her hand on the ground, rose her two legs, kicked Flare's chest and stomach, snickering as the boosters from her shoes ignited against Flare's body, sending the girl sliding back.

Flare gazed down at her form, the fire showing no signs of performing any damage to her body, only slightly tearing her clothing before turning back to the hedgehog, performing a spinning sweep kick, knocking Shania off her arm, causing the girl to fall towards the ground. With that, Flare leapt into the air, raising her leg high in the air over the female.

Shania quickly turned onto her back, watching as Flare attempted to perform an axe kick down on her only for the hedgehog to quickly raise her crossing arms, blocking the kick before it could collide with her face. Shania only smirked as her eyes alit with red energy, "Chaos Control!" And with that, the black hedgehog quickly vanished from under the foot of the half-breed princess only for Flare to close her eyes. Clenching her fist tightly and leaned forward, electricity suddenly began surging from her body, surrounding the female as Shania quickly appeared behind the princess, only to be caught within the channel of electricity, letting out a loud scream.

Hearing sound of Shania's screaming, Flare's eyes quickly flung open as she turned around and kicked the black hedgehog's chest, sending her flying back, sliding against the ground. Flare glarrf down to the black hedgehog who clenched her fist tightly and returned the gaze, her burnt fur smoking slightly as she coughed slightly. "You couldn't do that before…"

Flare took a step back, standing tall, placing her left arm behind her back, her right hand towards Shania with electricity coursing around her body. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Same to you little girl…" Shania growled as she suddenly held out her hands, gripping at the air, balls of shining red light suddenly appearing, one on Flare left side and another glowing orb appearing near the right side of her ankles. Before the female could react, Shania quickly clenched her fist tightly, the balls of energy suddenly letting loose small explosions, causing the half-breed to let out a scream as she began to fall to her right as the surging electricity began to dissipate. With an opening created, Shania rushed forward, throwing her fist into the stomach of the princess who let out a scream, blood spraying from her mouth as Shania gripped the half-breed's hair, pushing Flare's face forward into her knee before tossing her to the side. As Flare rolled on the ground, her hands covering her face slightly, Shania smirked, licking the half-breed's blood from her face and stepped closer to the princess who riled in pain. "Now now your highness… don't go falling to pieces on me yet… we're just starting to have fun and you know I've always enjoyed playing with you…" The black hedgehog allowed a grin to cross her face as she rose her foot to stomp on Flare.

Flare hissed deeply, turning up to the female hedgehog, raising her hand, catching Shania's foot before pushing her back with Shania quickly spinning, balancing on her free leg before throwing a punch as the princess rose from the ground. Flare quickly caught the hedgehog by her wrist who in turn spun quickly, twisting the arm of the black hedgehog, forcing her to lean forward to keep her arm from breaking. As Shania let out a growl and turned towards the half-breed, Flare suddenly rose her right leg, kicking Shania's face, blood spraying in the air as Shania's head flew back with Flare's foot held high above the girl's face. The princess quickly released the black hedgehog's arm, swiftly swinging her leg downwards, the heel of her foot colliding with Shania's face sending the girl slamming back against the ground, blood leaking from her nose and mouth, letting out a groan of pain. Flare quickly rose her right hand, fire igniting her palms before she thrust her hand down towards the girl who suddenly disappeared in a flash of green light causing the girl's palm to slam into the ground. As Flare pulled her hand from the ground, another channel of electricity began to surround her body as she scanned the area slowly. "Come out Shania… you can't hide from me…" The princess suddenly turned around, sensing a beam of light and energy cutting through the air, traveling directly towards her with Flare quickly jumping to the side, rolling out the way of the attack only to find another spear of energy appearing from the shadows. Flare only growled in anger as her element of lightning began to channel its way from her body to her fist as she thrust her hands forward, firing a bolt of electricity towards the ray of chaos energy sent her way, the two energies colliding before creating a small explosion in its wake.

Shania quickly reappeared several yards away from Flare and as the princess dashed towards the black hedgehog, Shania continuously waved her hands, sending beams of chaos energy towards the half-breed to slow her down. the golden spears of energy quickly narrowing mid-flight, changing from a bright yellow to a darkened red color. "Chaos Lance!"

Flare held her hand out before her, electricity firing from her palm to block the oncoming assault of chaos energy, deflecting each and every blast of light sent her way before she leapt into the air, a large ball of fire forming between her hands which she held above her head, electricity coursing through the attack. "Now it's over!" Then in one fell swoop, Flare swung her arms forward, slamming the attack onto the form of Shania, the ball of fire and lightning creating a large explosion with Flare landing several yards away, scanning the area in which the attack hit only to hear the sounds of air being cut. She turned to her left side, taking note of another Chaos Lance making its way towards her with Flare quickly leaping back, away from the attack, her attention turned to the trees from where the attack originated from. "You can't hide!"

"Gotcha…" Came a whisper from behind Flare as Shania suddenly appeared behind her, a dark red aura covering her body, "**CHAOS BLAST!**" Shania suddenly spread her body apart, releasing a wave of energy with Flare suddenly caught in an explosion of the girl's power. With that, Flare was sent spinning, flying away from Shania, her back slamming against a large standing tree before she let out a scream, finding Shania's knee rammed straight into her stomach. As Shania pulled away from the princess who began to fall towards the ground, Shania quickly spun her body around, the back of her heel colliding with the back of Flare's head, sending her flying towards the ground, slamming against it roughly as Shania landing quietly.

Flare slowly pushed herself from the ground, the two girls panting heavily as she turned back to the black hedgehog, glaring with fire swirling around her body, rising towards the sky before a ball of fire began to form from her aura. Flare let out a roar as she thrust her right hand forward, the ball of fire traveling towards Shania who quickly disappeared in another warp of Chaos Control. Flare quickly turned to her right, leaping to the left and thrust her left hand forward, sending another fireball towards Shania who suddenly reappeared causing the girl to take the explosion directly, sending her flying away, sliding along the ground. "Now!" Flare shouted as Shania quickly kicked herself from the ground, finding Flare a mere few inches from her face, the two letting out a roar as they began trading blows with each other, each throwing an attack towards the other along with blocks, evades, and deflects, the speeds of their onslaughts towards each other increasing to the point where their limbs were mere blurred images traveling back and forth between them. Then suddenly, Flare stomped her foot on the ground, holding her stance as she turned her back towards the black hedgehog, catching her fist between her side and her right arm, only for Flare to pull back her left arm, clenching her fist tightly and rammed her elbow into Shania's ribcage, sending her flying backwards, sliding along the ground. Flare then quickly turned around and rose her hand high above her head, a large ball of flames quickly generating above her body which took the form of a swirling supernova before sending the ball towards Shania.

The black hedgehog quickly pushed herself from the ground and waved her hands forward, "Chaos Spear!" And suddenly, countless rays of golden energy spears shot forward which met head on with the ball of fire thrown by Flare. The two attacks continued to push against each other, the rays of chaos spears holding back the ball of fire, causing it to shimmer with instability before the large ball of fire suddenly blew up before the two girls, blowing them even further away from each other. Flare quickly leapt away from the blast, covering her face after the explosion only to feel a surging pain course from her spine, finding Shania standing behind her, a knee placed against the princess' back. Shania suddenly disappeared from behind the half-breed and reappear on her right side in a flash of light, performing a spinning kick towards the back of Flare's head, causing the girl to fall forward. As she fell towards the ground, the black hedgehog reappeared before Flare, her fist colliding with Flare's stomach, lifting her slightly in the air with Shania vanishing once again in a flash of light and reappeared on Flare's right side, slamming her fist down against Flare's back, causing the girl to crash into the ground with Flare landing on her hands and knees, screaming in pain. "Time to end this!" Shania shouted as she leapt into the air, pulling back her fist, preparing to attack Flare who was still pressed against the ground.

Flare let out a loud scream, forcing herself to stand, raising her hands, spreading her form, fire coursing around her body as Shania neared her. Suddenly the fire that enveloped the princess erupted into a large explosion that blew back every tree and bush in the surrounding area, creating a large crater in its wake which sent Shania flying high into the sky, enveloped by fire. As Flare slowly fell to her hands and knees, breathing heavily, Shania quickly fell from the sky several feet away, landing loudly with a groan, clenching her fist tightly, breathing heavily. The black hedgehog slowly pushed herself from the ground, her clothes torn and burnt from the attack, her eyes locked on the princess. "T-That… hurt…" She slowly stepped forward, huffing, her fist clenched tightly with Flare slowly turning towards the black hedgehog, breathing heavily, unable to move as a smirk crossed over Shania's face. "You're… outta gas… aren't you…?" She asked slowly as her fists began to alit with glowing red chaos energy. "Too bad for you… I'm just getting warmed up…"

Shania slowly moved closer to the girl, her hand held high above her head with Flare looking up to the girl, completely drained from her last attack, unable to move, only able to watch as the female hedgehog towered over her, a dark smirk crossing her face. Then from nowhere, a flying purple ball crashed into the girl and suddenly sent flying away from Flare's side. As a look of shock crossed Flare's face, she turned to the purple ball which unraveled to reveal her younger brother, a grin plastered on his face as he flipped several times before landing on the ground next to his sister. "Dash…?"

Shania slid along the ground, never losing her balance or her stance as she turned to the young prince whose smirk quickly turned to a more serious face. "Hey! Don't know who you are but if you mess with my sister then you mess with me! Got it?"

Shania quickly looked over the boy, his dark purple fur somewhat catching her of guard, having never seen the child before. Then she took note of his slitted eyes and his long cat tail which was spiked a darker shade of purple at the end, a smirk crossing her face as the similarities between the purple child and Flare became obvious. "You're Flare's little brother aren't you?"

With that, a smirk crossed his face as Dash stepped in front of Flare, his thumb pointed towards his chest. "That's right. I'm the second son of Sonic and Blaze Kaji, Dash; the number one way past coolest and ultimately hardcore and all around fastest half-breed hedgecat in the multiverse!" The young prince turned back to his sister who was sporting a confused look only for Dash to rub his neck and chuckling lightly in response. "What? Look I was sick of Daddy always being known as the fastest hedgehog in the world so I decided that well, since I'm a hedgeCAT and not a hedgeHOG, it would be more fitting plus he wouldn't be able to say he's better than me." The black hedgehog shook her head, snickering slightly before she erupted into a full blown fit of laughter at the boastful little boy whose ears flickered slightly out of annoyance as he turned back to the black hedgehog. "Hey! What's so funny?"

"You are kid. Now go play videogame or something. You're worthless and in my way."

"Sorry, not gunna happen!" Dash shouted as he held up his arms to defend his sister as he stood before her.

"D-Dash!" Flare shouted as she stumbled forward, falling towards the ground. "Dash… run…! Go…! Get out of here!"

"I won't." Dash stated firmly. "Heroes never run away."

The black hedgehog sighed, rubbing her forehead, "Fine… wanna play hero… be my guess." Then Shania suddenly rushed forward, her leg pulled back slightly as Dash stood firmly before the girl. "Sweet Dreams." Shania giving off a small smirk as she swung her leg forward to collide with the young half-breed's head.

A grin crossed the boy's face as he quickly ducked the oncoming attack, looking up to the black hedgehog. "Too slow." Shania rose an eyebrow, quickly landing on the ground and threw a punch towards the boy who suddenly disappeared just before her fist could make contact. As Shania looked around quickly in confusion, she turned towards Flare who was staring off to her right and as Shania followed her gaze, she came upon Dash who was scratching his nose, his eyes closed. "Come on, at least try and hit me since you're so big and bad. I mean unless I'm too fast for you cuz then I understand. I may not be the fastest hedgehog since my dad has that title but as I said before, I will always be the fastest hedgecat."

"Watch it kid…" Shania growled as she dashed forward towards the young hedgecat who quickly opened his eyes, a grin crossing his face as she began an onslaught of attacks with the young boy dodging every attack sent his way. 'What the hell!' Shania thought to herself as her barrage of attacks began to increasing in speed and ferocity with the boy easily evading her attacks with a large playful smile spread across his face. 'Why can't I hit him! I'm moving as fast as I can but he's toying with me!' Then suddenly Shania quickly leapt back, gritting her teeth as she vanished in a green light. "Chaos Control!"

"Run Dash!" Flare screamed as Shania disappeared. "She uses Chaos Control! That's her specialty!"

Dash quickly turned back to his sister, his eyebrow cocked in confusion, "What?" He called out before Shania suddenly appeared behind the boy, a smirk crossing her face as she threw a punch his way, only for Dash to duck the oncoming attack, curl up into a ball and rolled behind her leaving Shania to hit air alone. As Dash bounced up onto his feet, he stuck his tongue out, his hands on both sides of his head, wiggling his fingers. "Nah nah you can't catch me." Shania let out a deep growl as she suddenly vanished once more, Dash opening his eyes before he leapt into the air, cart wheeling to the left, right above Shania as she reappeared to perform a slide-tackle, slamming her fist against the ground as she realized she had missed again before disappearing once more as Dash landed. "Whew… she really loves the whole vanishing act doesn't she?"

"You like speed…" Came Shania's voice from the shadows as hundreds of lights began flickering in the darkness of the trees. "Then try dodging this… Chaos Oblivion!" Then the surrounding lights suddenly rushed for the young prince at blinding speeds, surrounding him on all angles, the sound of Flare screaming the boy's name echoing with the air being cut itself from the speed of the attacks. The boy only gave a small smirk as he suddenly began moving back and forth in place, dodging each and every strike of chaos energy sent his way, many of the attacks giving off the appearance of moving through the boy before he suddenly leapt into the air, performing a back flip before landing on the ground, wiping his nose. "Damnit!" The black hedgehog growled as she slammed her fist against the tree she was standing in, in pure shock at the boy's talents before vanishing once more. "Chaos Control!"

The young prince chuckled lightly, suddenly turning around, holding out his hands as a dark purple aura began to surround his fist. "Sol Manipulation!"

And in that moment, Shania suddenly appeared from nowhere before the boy, falling onto the ground, a faint, shifting, glowing purple aura surrounding her as she raised an eyebrow towards the boy. "What… what the…? Chaos Control!" She grunted as her body began to pull and distort from her original form only to snap back, leaving the woman breathing heavily. "I… I can't warp…"

"Like that?" Dash asked as his grin grew wider. "Now you won't be able to use Chaos Control for a while. Cool huh?"

Shania growled as she rushed towards the child, sending a rampage of attacks his way, the boy playfully avoiding every last blow. "What did you do to me!"

"Oh well that's easy to explain." Dash stated with a small laugh as he continued to dodge Shania's attacks, much to the awe of his older sister. "See, Chaos Control involves one tapping directly into the Chaos Force and then creating a current of energy around their body using the Chaos Force to allow them to distort and sometimes even control matter, space, and time." Then Dash suddenly leapt into the air, stomping on Shania's face before bouncing back, landing on a branch in the tree as Shania slid along the ground. "So look at Chaos Control like this, energy swirling around your body, granting you new abilities. But what would happen if that current of energy was stopped?" The young boy asked as the black hedgehog pushed herself from the ground. "I'll tell you. See, when you used Chaos Control, you started a current of chaos energy that began to flow around your body. All I had to do was determine at what frequency your chaos energy travels and then give you a reverse current with my own energy."

Shania growled as she looked up to the child. "Impossible… how could you detect the frequency my chaos energy travels? Even if you were using some sort of device to sense it, there's no way you could give me an exact opposite charge!"

Dash rolled his eyes as he hung upside down, using his legs to hold him up on the branch as he swung back and forth. "It would take me a billion years to explain it to someone like you so why should I bother?" Dash slowly opened his eyes, only to find Shania in the air, directly in front of the boy who in turn panicked, unable to move out of the way of her attack before Shania let out a scream, her body surging with electricity before she fell to the ground, shaking slightly. Dash quickly looked down at the black hedgehog before turning to his sister who was on one knee, her hand held out forward, breathing heavily with electricity coursing through her hand. "Hey!" Dash called with a smile, waving his hands as he hung upside down, swinging back and forth before sending himself flying towards his sister, sliding several feet away. "Nice save Flare. She really almost had me. Guess I need to keep my eyes on her huh?" He laughed as he rubbed his head before Shania quickly pushed herself from the ground.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance…" She growled darkly as she glared towards the worn down princess.

Dash glared towards the black hedgehog, "What do you mean "kill"? You were gunna kill my sister? Who are you anyways?"

Shania coughed slightly, breathing heavily, staring at the two siblings wiping the blood from her face. 'I took too much damage from my fight with that girl to try and take both of them on now. Even if that kid isn't strong and has no skills as a fighter, he's faster than I am at the moment and without Chaos Control…' She gave a soft huff, wiping dirt from her face as she eyed the two carefully. 'Besides... if he's here then I have no idea who else could show up and I can't take the chance…' Shania slowly turned from the two, walking away. "Another time princess… another time…"

"Oh no you don't!" Dash shouted as he rushed forward after the girl as she disappeared in the shadows. Flare panted heavily, watching her brother before she fell to the ground. The sound of his sister hitting the ground stopped Dash dead in his tracks before he rushed back towards his sister, trying to help her from the ground, finally taking a good look at Flare who was bleeding from her nose and mouth and had several cuts and bruises along her body. Her clothes were torn and burnt in quite a few places and Dash gave her a worried look. "F-Flare… are you… ok…?"

Flare huffed deeply, turning to her brother, giving a small nod. "I… I will be…"

* * *

><p>Cream gave a small sigh as she looked over the princess, Tails pacing back and forth in the living room with Dash sitting quietly on their couch. "How's she?" Dash asked as he turned to his aunt who gave Flare an ice pack who in turn held it against her face.<p>

"I… I don't know what to say." Cream said with a small sigh, pulling away from Flare slowly. "She has a broken rib, her spine is fractured in several places, there are cuts and scars on her body and her nose is broken yet her body is slowly healing itself… if I had to make an assumption in a few hours her minor wounds will have healed on their own but I would still recommend she see a professional. My area of expertise is quantum physics, I'm not doctor in the field of medicine."

"Right…" Tails began slowly, staring at the princess, an emotionless gaze given off from her hollow eyes as she stared at the floor. The two tailed fox quickly turned his gaze towards her younger brother, "Dash, I need to know who did this to Flare? Did you see anyone? Do you know what happened? If you know anything you must tell us."

"Yes," Cream began, slowly turning to the boy as well. "Your sister seems to be in shock and hasn't said a word since she returned here so if there's anything you know, please tell us."

"W-well… I…" But as soon as Dash began to speak, Flare's hollow gaze quickly turned to Dash, her eyes narrowing as she shook her head slowly causing the boy to shake slightly before turning down to the ground. "I… I found her like that… just a few miles from here… I don't know what happened…"

"But Dash…" Tails began as he stepped forward.

"We must return home…" Flare began softly as she rose from her seat and made her way towards the doorway leading to the Prower's workshop with Dash quickly leaping off the couch and rushing to his sister's side.

"Wait you two, we-" But as Cream went to move towards the two children, the hand of Tails which was placed on her shoulder kept her from moving any further. "Tails… we… we have to do something…" The rabbit stated quickly and turned back towards her husband, removing his hand from her shoulder. "Her injuries… they weren't caused by any accident and we both know full well that she's more than capable of defending herself… and Dash knows something… I know he does… we have to-"

"It's her choice." Tails began, cutting off his wife.

Cream eyed the man, narrowing her eyes slowly, "What do you mean it's her choice?"

"If she doesn't wish for us to know then we can't force ourselves to make her tell us. As much as we love the girl we have to respect her wishes and she's been through more than enough for tonight…" Tails stated quietly, turning from his wife. "But it doesn't mean we'll stop looking for answers…"

* * *

><p>Blaze paced back and forth before the gateway of the workshop owned by their youngest child, her hands placed behind her back with her husband leaning against a table, his arms folded as he watched his wife with his eyebrow cocked. "Blaze will you calm down? I'm sure they're just having fun hanging with Tails and what not. You're worrying too much."<p>

The queen quickly turned towards Sonic, giving a small sigh with a nod. "You're probably right. Knowing Dash he's eating everything in their house that hasn't expired yet."

Smiles began to cross their faces as Sonic gave a small chuckle. "Yeah. He's probably ranting about one day beating me in a race and Flare is trying to calm him down along with Cream. And I bet Mocha and Terry are laughing and giggling their little butts off."

"You're right. You know he gets that from your side of the family Sonic." Blaze gave a small smirk with Sonic returning with a grin.

"Oh you mean that he's so cute that he has to beat the girls off him with a stick cuz I can so totally agree with you Blaze."

As Blaze made her way towards her husband, smirks crossing their faces, the portal before them suddenly turned on, creating the wormhole with Blaze and Sonic turning towards the gateway. "Wow… good timing. Hope they have a good reason as for why they're late."

"Oh relax Blaze it's no big deal." Sonic stated with a small laugh as Dash stepped forward from the portal. "See? Told you everything's…" Sonic's statement was cut short as Flare stepped through the gateway behind Dash, a look of pure shock spreading across the faces of her parents as they took notice of the condition she was in with the two of them rushing to her side.

"Honey, what happened to you?" Blaze asked worriedly as she gently brushed her hand along her daughter's face with Flare turning her gaze from her parents to the ground. "Sonic…" The queen let out with a small gasp as she gently ran her fingers along her daughter's stomach, feeling several ribs cracked and out of place, Blaze biting her lip tightly.

"Flare…" Sonic began, gently placing his hands on her shoulders, looking over her face, "Tell us what happened, who did this to you?"

"Please say something Flare… who attacked you? What happened? Tell us something…" Blaze let out with worry filling the tone of her voice as she continued to check over her daughter's form.

As Flare refused to respond to her parents, Dash stood before them, biting his lip and shaking slightly before he turned to his parents. "It was some black hedgehog!" He let out with a shout.

"Dash!" Flare yelled as she glared at her younger brother with Sonic turning around towards his son with Blaze turning her gaze to the young half-breed.

"I'm sorry but I have to tell them! She was going to kill you Flare!" Dash shouted, tears welling up in his eyes as he shook his fist tightly, wiping his eyes.

Sonic quickly knelt down before his son, placing his hands over his child's shaking fist, moving Dash's hands away from his eyes. "Who was going to kill Flare? Can you describe them?"

"I… I don't know… she was a black hedgehog with red streaks on her quills and red eyes… she looked just like Mr. Shadow…" The Dash let out a gasped as he held his hands before his mouth in shock, turning to his father. "Do you think it could have been a clone!"

"Shania…" Sonic gave a small sigh as he stood up slowly and turned from his son. "I'll be right back." But as he turned towards the portal, he found his daughter standing before him. "Flare mo-"

"I won't." Flare stated boldly, staring at her father. "Let it go father."

Blaze gave her daughter a confused look, "Flare we can't just-"

Flare instantly turned her gaze to the floor, gritting her teeth as she cut her mother off. "It doesn't concern you. Any of you. You will only make the situation worse."

Sonic clenched his fist tightly, giving his child one of his rare stern looks, "Flare, Shania attacked you and its clear she was out for blood. You think I'm just going to sit by and forget this happened? That little girl can't get away with… trying to kill my only daughter! Just look at what she did to you!"

"You think I don't know what she did to me!" Flare let out with a small shout, "What can you do father? Are you going to go over there and beat up some underage girl! Are you going to fight Shadow as well and try and kill the two of them in response!" Her father was instantly taken back by Flare's question as she stumbled forward, only to be caught by her mother. "I'm… I'm fine… this is my fight and not yours… I don't want either of you getting involved or interfering… just… just do what you want…" Flare let out with a soft groan, unable to hold up her own body weight any longer, leaning against her mother.

Blaze instantly turned to her son, "Dash, I want you to let the medical unit know that we need their attention and we will be bringing down Flare right away. Can you do that?"

Dash nodded as he wiped the tears from his eyes, giving a quick solute to his mother. "Yes Mommy!" Before suddenly vanishing from their sight and ran from the large room.

"Come dear," Blaze began quietly as she helped her daughter slowly towards the door. "We need to tend to your wounds." Blaze quickly turned her gaze to her husband the two noticing the anger and fear showing in their eyes before Blaze shook her head slowly.

"Mother please…" The princess began quietly before she suddenly found herself in the arms of her father who lifted her from the ground and carried her from the room as his wife followed closely next to the two. "F-Father…?" The princess spoke quietly as she turned up to the blue hedgehog.

"Right now…" The King began slowly, "You're my priority."

"That's right," The Queen stated as she gently caressed her daughter's cheek. "And you always will be."

* * *

><p>"What happened!" Lara-Su shouted into her phone, gripping it tightly as she stood in the living room of her home, her mother peaking from the kitchen, staring at her daughter.<p>

Tails let out a small sigh, rubbing his head as he leaned back in his chair, his wife standing on the other side of the room, watching her husband closely, a phone held to the side of his head. "Flare… was attacked. We're not sure by who since she didn't say. She seemed somewhat traumatized by what happened. We think Dash knows who did it but he seemed too scared to say and I'm sure Sonic and Blaze will find out eventually but I want answers as well. But Lara-Su, can you tell me anything? Last I checked she went out with you so did something happen while you two were together?"

"No… to be honest I don't… I mean Flare came over, we hung out, went to the mall, then the movies and then she walked home. We were pretty close to your house so I figured she would be alright walking home… I never thought something like this would happen… is she alright?"

"She had a few broken ribs, her face was messed up pretty badly, lost a lot of blood and she had a scar going down her chest…" Tails stood up, slowly making his way towards his window. "Lara-Su I need to know, are you keeping any information from me? I understand if Flare told you not to say anything but this night could have been Flare's last."

Lara-Su could sense her mother's eyes on her as she kept her composer and shook her head slowly, running her fingers through her hair. "No no that's it. That's all that happened."

The two tailed fox let out a small sigh as he turned to his wife. "Alright well if you hear anything let me know ok?"

"Will do. Good night Tails…" Lara-Su stated as she hung up her phone, moving towards the doorway.

"What was that all about? And where do you think you're going?" Julie-Su asked as she stepped from the kitchen and towards her daughter.

Lara-Su turned around, letting out a small laugh with a smile as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh nothing much it's just I left my ipod at the movies and some kids got cheese all over it so that's why I was so angry is all. No big deal. A buddy of mine that works there just told me they were holding onto it but I'm gonna make a quick run over there and grab it."

"And that's what all that screaming was about?" Julie-Su asked her Lara-Su as she folded her arms and cocked her eyebrow. "I've once seen you drop it in the toilet and didn't complain as long as it was still working."

The young guardian chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of her neck. "What's with the 20 questions mom? I just don't like the idea of some random person using it is all. It's no big deal. Look I'm gonna just make a quick dash over there, grab my ipod and then head straight back. Don't worry so much, there's no worries."

"Yeah but Lara-" But before her mother could continue, Lara-Su was already out the door leaving only the sounds of the door slamming shut to keep her mother company before Julie-Su gave a small pout and tossed her arms in the air, rolling her eyes dramatically. "That girl is getting stranger and stranger…"

* * *

><p>"Damnit…" Shania let out with a small shout, sitting within the bedroom of her friend's home, gripping the chair tightly, small amounts of blood dripping on the hardwood floor.<p>

"Will you calm down?" Caroline asked, letting out a small sigh as she continued to wrapped bandages around the hedgehog's stomach. "Sheesh… it's your fault you're in this mess."

"Don't talk to me like I'm some child!" Shania barked towards the bat, clenching her fist tightly before she was slapped in the back of her head by her friend.

"Well don't go around acting like one. And stop struggling! The more you resist the more blood you'll lose." As Caroline continued wrapping the wounds of Shania, her ears suddenly perked up at the sound of her door opening and footsteps in her home. She quickly turned to her doorway as she flapped her wings slowly, taking off into the air slowly leaving the black hedgehog slightly confused by her actions.

"Carol-"

"Shh." Caroline quietly made a motion towards the floor as she whispered quietly. "Someone is downstairs and it isn't my mother."

"CAROLINE!" Called the voice from below.

Caroline quickly gasped as she recognized the voice, peaking over the banister, spotting Lara-Su standing in front of her doorway. "Lara? What are you doing here? Don't you know breaking and entering is a crime around these parts?"

Lara-Su quickly turned up to the white bat, a glare pointed directly at her. "Where is she? Where's Shania?"

Shania quickly narrowed her eyes as she slowly stood up, Caroline cocking her eyebrow towards the echidna? "What do you want with her? And why would you think she would be here?"

"The two of you are practically sisters aren't you? She wasn't home so the only other place she could be after a battle would be here. Ao where the hell is she!?" She let out with a shout, clenching her fist tightly.

"Look Lara," Caroline began, rolling her eyes as she leaned against her banister. "You just broke into my house and now you're demanding me to just answer your ra-"

Lara-Su gritted her teeth as she turned to the floor, her hand held up towards the girl as she utter a small breath from between her lips. "Chaos… control…" Then suddenly Caroline found herself surrounded in a glowing green orb and lifted her from her 3rd floor hallway and suddenly spun her so she was hung upside down and dragged towards Lara-Su. "I don't have time for your games. You may be able to talk your way out of jams before but not with me. Now I'll ask again… where is she?"

"Right here!" Then suddenly the black hedgehog Lara-Su had been looking for suddenly appeared in a flash of light before Lara-Su, charging forward, delivering a drop kick towards the guardian's chest who managed to release the suspended bat in order to fold her arms to protect her body before the blow made contact, sending the girl flying out the front door only to land against the Victorian-style fountain that stood before Caroline's home. As the bat fell from the air, she quickly turned her body right side-up before landing on the ground, turning her head towards Shania who only gave a smirk as she slowly walked outside and down the steps towards the young guardian. "Never expected you would go looking for me Lara-Su. Is there something you want-"

"Can it!" Lara-Su let out with a shout as she rushed for the black hedgehog, landing a punch against the girl's stomach. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you attack Flare? I know you have major problems but you've sunk to a whole new low!"

Shania gave a small growl as she pulled back her hand, swinging her fist which knocked Lara-Su onto her back before she pulled back her foot only to stomp on the girl's stomach. "What can I say, I just don't like her. Why? Does that bother you?"

"Err damn right it does you crazy bitch!" Lara-Su then suddenly rose her arm, firing a ball of green chaos energy towards the black hedgehog who in turn stumbled backwards to avoid the oncoming attack, allowing Lara-Su to roll away. "We may have been friends but you attacking Flare tears it! You're done Shania!"

Shania gave a small sigh, suddenly appearing before Lara-Su, kicking her stomach again, forcing her onto her back yet again, towering over the red echidna. "Yeah that's right, I tried to finish her off but the only reason why I haven't tried to hurt you yet is because you're one of the few people who I can stand, in fact one of the few I like. But if you want to lose your life," Then the black hedgehog slowly rose her hand, a dark red spear made of pure glowing chaos energy appeared within it as a grin crossed her face. "Then godspeed."

But before Shania could deliver her blow, she found her wrist in the grip of the eldest of the two Haven siblings, Rin who shot Shania a dark glare as he gripped her wrist tighter. "Drop the spear… and get off of my sister…now."

"My my, I must be popular today." Shania sneered as she opened her hand, letting the spear vanish before stepping off of Lara-Su's chest and backed away slowly, her eyes on Rin, the two never turning away from one another with Rin releasing her arm. "So to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Lara-Su slowly pushed herself from the ground, brushing the dirt from her body as she too stared at her brother. "Rin, what are you doing here? Did you follow me? What the hell?"

"Go home." Her bother said sternly as he tossed Lara-Su her ipod and headphones, leaving the girl confused.

"What? What do y-"

"I said go home now!" Rin let out in a harsh tone causing Lara-Su to jump back and gasp in shock. She knew her brother well and he was one to never lose his temper and always one to keep his head even under the direst of situations, let alone the fact that despite the boy being a natural leader, despised giving orders to others. With that Lara-Su nodded slowly as she turned her back towards the two before vanishing in a flash of light. Rin quickly scanned the area around him, taking note of Shania's current condition before turning to Caroline who was standing in her doorway, watching the two. "I can't believe you."

"Hey!" The young white bat called out as she folded her arms towards the echidna. "Don't go flashing that glare at me. Look I didn't know Shania was gonna go all postal on her. Not my fault and I know you didn't say anything about Flare, your eyes gave that away babe."

Rin slowly turned towards Shania once more who gave a small smirk, tilting her head back slightly. "What? Is something on your mind dear guardian? Anything I can help you with?"

"…I know you're twisted up inside in more ways than you allow people to know but I have to ask… why? Why would you attempt to kill Flare? And don't say because you felt like it or because you don't like her. What's your real reason?"

"What's it to you big shot? If curiosity killed the cat, what makes you think an echidna would fair any differently, especially if it isn't any of his business?"

Rin's fist began to shake slightly, causing the hedgehog to snicker slightly. "This isn't the time to be a smart ass and you're treading on thin ice Shania. I always thought you were too smart for something like this."

A scowl quickly formed on the black hedgehog's face as she stepped forward towards the boy. "What did you say?"

"Don't try it. You have never beaten me, not once in combat. If you couldn't beat me at your peak then it is impossible for you to do so now in your current condition. Besides I am a guardian. Despite all your connections with GUN I still rank higher than you in terms of international orders." Shania's eyes widen at his comment, "That's right, I know all about it."

Shania gave a small smirk, snickering lightly as she rolled her eyes and turned away from the boy, "What will you do huh? Arrest me? Throw me in jail? Or will you try to kill me? Well?"

Rin took a deep breath before he turned from the girl, slowly walking away quietly. "You're walking down a dangerous path Shania. Be careful. If I ever find out that you tried to kill one of our friends again, I won't hesitate in bringing you in... or taking you out." Then in that moment, Rin vanished from before their eyes.

Shania only gave a small chuckle as she turned back to the boy as he disappeared from their view. "We'll see about that."


	11. Ch:11 Risen Emotions

Sonic stood next to his large golden throne, placed perfectly next to throne belonging to his wife, gripping the arm of the chair tightly, his eyes clenched shut as he leaned forward slightly, letting out a small sigh. The image of his daughter replayed over and over in his mind, the near lifeless look in her eyes, the blood dripping down her face, the scared look plastered over his son' "I've… never seen Flare… so…"

"I know Sonic…" Silver spoke quietly as he placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "But dwelling on it won't help anyone."

"You don't understand Silver…" Sonic began as he turned away from the white hedgehog, pulling from him. "I… I wanted to hurt that girl… kill her… I've never felt so angry before in my life… I was so ready to go off… I was ready to attack someone for the wrong reasons… how could you understand that when I can't even…"

The white hedgehog gave a small sigh, slowly shaking his head as he turned from the king. "You forget I have a wife and daughter as well and I know full well the pain and confusion you're feeling right now." Sonic blinked before he slowly turned to Silver. "That feeling of wanting to protect them no matter what, the fear of ever losing them, the confusion of wondering whether or not your choices as a parent are correct and how best to raise them in the way you see fit so you won't fear for their safety as you pass from this life to the existence beyond this one." Silver sighed softly, closing his eyes, "Sonic, we will always be pushed to make choices in our lives and that's something that will never change but when it comes to our children, I believe as long as a parent loves their child and acts accordingly to protect them and to sever in their best interest, then we can never go wrong."

Sonic continued staring at the white hedgehog as he turned to the King and smiled. With that the blue hedgehog took a deep breath and nodded. "Guess you're right Silver."

"Heh, well that's a first coming from you. Admitting someone other than yourself is right for a change? Must be my birthday." Silver snickered with Sonic turning to the hedgehog, giving him his middle finger as a response with a grin plastered over his face.

"Screw you Silver." Sonic chuckled lightly before he shook his head slowly. "Speaking of your family, when are you going back to Mobius to see them?"

"Today was the plan… but I feel I should stay here just in case. With everything going on now, I feel uneasy."

"Nah its perfectly fine hedgie." Came a voice as it entered through the large doorway of the throne room. Both hedgehogs quickly turned towards the entrance to fine Marine standing before them escorted by a feline maid as she bowed to the king. "If ya got family you need to see, you need to see 'em Silver. No ifs, ands, or buts about it mate. After all, it's been what, going on 3 years since you last saw 'em right?"

Silver sighed and nodded, his eyes slowly turning towards the ground. "It has. I miss them both but I had so much to take care of…"

Marine quickly placed her hand on his shoulder, a large smile showing on her face. "Then it's about time we head over there dontcha think?" She turned to Sonic who only nodded in return with a large grin.

"Of course. Family is more important than anything Silver. Go see them and tell them I said Yo."

"Ight then!" Marine shouted with a smile as she began to push Silver out of the large room as Sonic watched in confusion. "We betta get a move on while it's still daylight!"

"H-hey!" Silver called as he turned back to Marine. "Why are you in such a hurry? In fact, why are you coming with me anyways?"

Marine only laughed, shaking her head as she continued pushing the white hedgehog. "You're not the only one with things that need tending to mate! Now let's get going hedgie! Yer burnin daylight!"

* * *

><p>Within a large gymnasium Flare swung herself around in the air, supporting her body weight with the use of a pair of Still-Rings that hung several feet from the ceiling. "Sh-Sh-Shania…" Sweat poured down her face, bandages covering her cheek, chin, and many parts of her upper body. She gritted her teeth, hissing slightly as she held herself in place before using her body to begin flipping and swinging herself in midair once again. Using her own momentum, she sent her body flying throughout the air with a swing to land upon very tall yet extremely thin pedestal, grunting slightly as she landing on her right leg, losing her balance and slipping from the pedestal. As she fell towards the ground and onto her back, the princess quickly without a second's hesitation, flipped onto her legs, trying to keep her momentum going with a back flip before falling against the wall behind her. She huffed deeply and growled and in frustration she threw her fist against the wall, the impact of her fist strong enough to crack the concrete, creating a dent in her rage before she sighed, clenching her fist and slowly walked away from the wall.<p>

"Good to see you're doing well." Flare suddenly spun around towards the doorway of the gym, only to spot her mother staring at the female, her hand on her hip. "How are you feeling?"

The princess slowly turned from her mother, closing her eyes as she held her hand against her chest, "The pain is still here but I'm fine. I'm healing much faster than I anticipated…" The girl slowly opened her eyes halfway as she stared at the ground, clenching her fist tightly.

Blaze gave a small sigh as she began to walk towards her daughter slowly. "I understand how you feel. But-"

"I feel worthless." Flare let out with a growl, cutting off her mother. "I… I lost… I lost to that… that hedgehog… all the power I had at my disposal and I could barely fight back. All my skill, all my training, all my hard work… what was it all for…?"

"What did you learn?" Blaze asked causing Flare to turn to her mother in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Blaze closed her eyes slowly, folding her arms as she stood before the princess. "What did you learn from your defeat?"

Flare stared at her mother before she turned away slowly, "I… I don't know…"

"There's an old saying. What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." Blaze turned up to her daughter, opening her eyes. "Shania defeated you. This much is true, but she didn't kill you. So if the fight did not take your life, then that means you can learn from it. Take your loss as a blessing, you can learn far more from losing a battle than you can from winning one. Believe me Flare, your mother understands this well."

"Its… it's easy for you to say that…" Flare growled as she turned from her mother. "I was beaten badly, I used every bit of my experience in that encounter but I still lost and I don't understand why. I've trained my entire life… I… I swore I would never lose again… I trained my body and my mind constantly and yet…"

"And maybe that's why you lost." With that, Flare turned back to her mother in confusion as she huffed slightly, a small smile growing on her face as she sat on a balance beam. "Your father used to tell me that. If you train yourself too hard and don't give your mind and body some time to relax and recuperate, in the end all the training and preparation can be the cause of your down fall."

"Are you saying that training is a waste of time? Is that it?"

"Wrong Flare. What I'm trying to say is, you spend so much time trying your very hardest to become stronger that you don't realized you're overtaxing yourself. You need to give yourself time to relax. Have fun, spend more time with friends, take up a hobby that doesn't involve fighting or meditating. Its great that you want to improve and that's a quality that I would never want to take away from you but you must understand that you're still mortal with limitations and while with training you can surpass them, too much training will become the cause of your limits and ultimately, make you weaker than what you truly are. Do you understand Flare?"

Flare sighed softly, sitting down next to her mother. "Great. So my desire to become stronger is killing me. Perfect. Absolutely perfect." Flare said, rolling her eyes.

Blaze turned to her daughter, smiling softly, "Yes and for that I sentence you to a weekend off. Go out and have fun for a change. Isn't there a party tomorrow you're supposed to attend to with Lara-Su and the others?" With that, Flare quickly turned to her mother in shock and confusion, surprised that she knew of such events before she turned to the floor, refusing to respond to her mother. "You ARE going, correct?"

Flare gave a small sigh, shaking her head, holding her hand to her nose gently. "Mother look at me. I'm in no condition to go on a date with Rin. I look horrible and…" but before she could finish, she found the arms of her mother wrapped around her.

"I've never known for you to be concern with the thoughts of others." Blaze turned her eyes down to her daughter as Flare's cheeks began to glow a faint pink. "You must really care for him don't you?"

"Mother…" Flare spoke with a soft groan with a hint of embarrassment hidden in her tone. "He's… he's just a good friend who asked me out but… I mean I look like I was hit by a train. I would only be humiliating him if I attended this… social gathering with him. I may not care for such ideals but I well understand popularity and know that looks are everything. If Rin shows up with me… looking like this…"

"If that's truly how he feels then he isn't worth your affection."

Hearing her mother's sudden comment cause Flare to quickly turn to the woman as she clenching her fist tightly, "No you're wrong! Rin… he's… he's not like that at all…"

"Then why are you worried?" Blaze asked her daughter, closing her eyes and slowly crossing her legs. "If Rin truly cared for you, what you look like wouldn't matter to him. The only important thing that would be on his mind would be simply being able to see and spend time with you."

Flare slowly stood up, remembering the words of Lara-Su describing her brother's wants and needs in a companion and sighed, closing her eyes, shaking her head slowly as she placed her hands on her weight bench. "He's not shallow, superficial, or narrow-minded… he… genuinely cares for me…"

Blaze smiled softly listening to her daughter's words, thinking to herself, 'Knuckles… for your son to bring out this side of Flare… you must have raised him to be a great man.' The queen slowly stood up, walking towards the center of the room. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow you'll go see him regardless and if he does turn you down then you know where the two of you stand with one another but Flare," Blaze began quietly as Flare turned to her mother. "If you don't take this chance now, you'll regret it forever. Another lesson in life your mother can speak from experence."

Flare nodded slowly in response, giving a small sigh. "Very well mother."

Blaze only gave a small smile, "With that settled, how about the two of us go upstairs and pick out something for you to wear for tomorrow?"

A large blush crept its way onto Flare's cheeks as she stared at the queen. "Mother… I've never known for you to… pride yourself on your fashion sense…"

Blaze quickly narrowed her eyes towards her daughter as she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me. Who do you think designed that battle outfit you're wearing now? Or Dash's clothing? Almost every piece of clothing you have was hand-picked or designed by me for not only style but to handle your powers, with the help of Cream of course. You have no idea how hard it is to design a dress that won't burn up the instant you ignite."

"Of course…" She spoke sarcastically in response as she narrowed her eyes and turned away from her mother.

* * *

><p>The red emerald guardian gave a small sigh as he made his way up a large flight of stairs, his hand on the railing, looking around, pondering to himself about why the lights would be off in Kevin's tree house as he rose his free hand to his mouth. "Kevin! Yo! Kevin! You in here?" No answer, and that alone made the boy worry for his friend. Usually Kevin could be seen running back and forth throughout his secondary home or in his workshop. With both areas empty, Rin made his way up the stairs, discovering beforehand that the teleporter and the elevator weren't running. In fact, Kevin's defense systems were all down and non-functioning which made the echidna worry even more about Kevin's well-being. "Hey Kevin! If you're here, say something bro! This isn't funny!" Rin could sense Kevin's life force and it was somewhere in the enormous tree house yet at the same time, it felt as if it were resonating along the walls and the floor, giving the feeling that he was everywhere at once.<p>

The boy quickly made his way to the hallway where his friend's bedroom would lie, only to see the door wide open and the room completely empty. "Ok… this is creepy…" Before long, the young boy could hear the sounds of machines rattling, grinding against one another, howling and the buzzing of machinery which only caused Rin to rush further up the staircase, knowing those sounds were coming from the armory department of the tree house. Fearing for the life of his friend with his mind racing at the thought of whatever someone could do with the hundreds of weapons Kevin has at his disposal, Rin suddenly leaped forward as he made his way to the top of the stairs, kicking down the door with his hands charged with Chaos Energy, ready to strike only to find Kevin standing before him, suddenly turning around and letting out a loud scream of fright and terror. Rin growled as he sighed, trying to calm himself down as he glared at the young half-breed. "Damnit Kevin! What the hell man! Didn't you hear me calling you? I mean seri…ous…ly…" Rin spoke quietly as he looked over Kevin's shoulders, taking notice of a large tower standing behind him, large steel rings surrounding the contraption with what looked as if there was a large light-bulb sitting at the very top of the machine as electricity was running from the outer layer to the center core. "Kevin… what is that?"

Kevin quickly turned back to his new invention, trying to catch his breath and took the goggles off his face. "It's a mass mind control device able to control the brain wave patterns of anyone within a 500 mile radius."

Rin could only stare at the boy, his hands twitching slightly before he stepped forward towards his friend. "Destroy it."

The half-breed quickly turned himself around, staring at his friend with a look of shock and confusion spreading across his face. "Say what? Why? It's not even finished yet."

"Kevin, I respect your pacifistic views on life and that you hate the idea of fighting and conflict but… this? Seriously? Do you have any idea how dangerous something like this is or could be? Especially if it were placed in the wrong hands?"

"…I've created worst things Rin it's no big deal." Kevin stated as he slowly turned from the Guardian.

"No big deal? This… this thing could literally enslave any person you wish! Why would you even bother inventing something like this Kevin!" Rin asked, commanding an answer, growing more worried by the second.

"I… I just had an urge… I mean it's something I never tried before and-"

"You never tired it before because it goes against what we stand for Kevin… you know that." Rin paused for a moment as he stepped forward. "Are those bullies still messing with you? Is that why you made this?"

"No." Kevin responded quickly, shaking his head.

"Did Shania force you to-"

"No…"

"Well then what is it? Are you planning on becoming a super villain or something? Are there problems at home? I mean-"

"NO!" Kevin shouted as he turned around, breathing heavily, his fist clenched tightly glaring at his best friend. "I… I just… I don't know…"

The red Guardian was slightly taken back by the sudden outburst of his best friend before he noticed the bandages wrapped around certain areas of his body as well as the bags underneath his watering eyes. A combination of harassment and lack of sleep was slowly taking its toll on the young boy's brilliant mind and was becoming increasingly more apparent as the days went by. Rin slowly placed his hand on Kevin's shoulder, causing the young half-breed to turn back to him, Rin giving a small smile. "Come on, let's get going. You can stay at my house tonight ok?"

Kevin slowly shook his head, turning from his friend. "I… I don't know… I'll have to ask my parents…"

"Then there's no worries. They've never said no before so why would they say no now?"

The half-breed nodded slowly, walking away from Rin and towards the stairs. "I'll go get my things…"

"Good. Don't forget to grab some games too!" Rin called after the young boy before he turned back to the towering machine, holding up his hand, a glowing green energy appearing in his palm. The Guardian suddenly narrowed his eyes as the small sphere of chaos energy was fired at the device, blowing it to pieces before he let out a small sigh, staring down at the pile of scraps left over as pieces of machinery continued to fall towards the ground before the red echidna turned away and ran after his friend.

* * *

><p>Tails gave a small sigh, taking off his lab coat and placed it on the back of his chair, taking his seat as he undid his necktie. "I can't believe it was Shania… I mean I know the girl is working for G.U.N. and everything but… it doesn't make any sense…"<p>

"Well 'member what those kids were like 10 years ago?" Marine asked as she placed a small cup from her lips down onto the table, a grin crossing her face. "I 'member pretty damn well. Shania was always acting out but she usually fought with little Sonic Jr."

The two tailed fox narrowed his eyes as he raised an eyebrow, "I remember Maurice fighting anyone and everyone."

"HA-HA True!" Marine said with a laugh, slamming her hand on the table. "That little punk even tried fighting me too but yours truly put him in his place." With that, the raccoon took a deep breath before she let out a small sigh. "But yeah, Blaze told me the whole thing last night. Right now Flare is a little ruffed up but she's doing 'ight."

Tails gave a small nod. "That's good to hear."

"We're told not to interfere Tails." Marine spoke softly as she turned away from the fox the instant he whipped his head around towards her. "Yeah you heard me right foxy. Flare said so herself. Said it's her fight and hers alone. Gotta respect the girl's wishes no matter how much we want to butt in mate."

The elder fox let out a small growl as he stood up and walked over towards his kitchen counter, placing both his hands on the countertop before he let out a small sigh. "…Thanks for coming here to tell me. But how did you know that I wanted to know?"

Marine smiled as she narrowed her eyes towards the man, resting her head in her hand. "What are you talking 'bout Tails? I know you pretty well and I know that if those little squirts used your portal to get 'ere and back, you'd know about it and wanna know more."

Tails chuckled lightly, eyeing the raccoon with a smile. "Heh… seriously?"

"Pfft no of course not." Marine spoke with a small chuckle. "I just wanted to swing by but since you asked me I figured it would be 'ight to tell you. After all you seemed like you needed to know, ya know?"

Tails laughed softly, shaking his head as he turned towards Marine. "Thought so. So… just wanted to swing by huh?"

"Yea. Ya know it's been so long since we actually just sat down and talked Tails." She spoke with a small smile as Tails slowly turned towards the ground. "How's the family doing? All a bunch of geniuses like their dear ol' daddy?"

The fox only chuckled and nodded with a small smile. "You have no idea. I know Cream is looking into whether or not intelligence could be hereditary."

"Then how in the hell would that explain Dash? As smart as Blaze is, I don't think she's a genius like you and we both know Sonic is far from being mister big brain in his family. And don't get it twisted, I know I'm not some super genius either but I know when someone is, and when someone isn't."

"Hey Sonic does have his moments."

Marine rolled her eyes as she snickered lightly. "We all do Tails. But in Sonic's case I think he's more lucky than smart."

"Heh, you're one to talk. Last I checked, you were once some hyper active kid who got lucky on many occasions and you're so easily pleased. Like the time you discovered how to make sugar ice-cubes." Tails asked as he laughed, shaking his head. "Like a little kid figuring out how to ride a bike."

Marine could only grin in response as she watched him. "Hey the way I 'member it, you're the one that told me how to do it."

"Yeah. Then you applied it to wine that one time."

Marine snickered, placing her head in her hand. "Oh god. Then we mixed those cubes with alcohol. Think that's the first time I ever got so drunk."

Tails laughed, leaning against the counter. "Yeah! Then we spent the entire night just goofing off and playing videogames like a bunch of morons!"

"Speak for yourself Foxy, I was kicking your butt that entire night and each round I won I made you strip your clothes off to add insult to injury." The raccoon let out a small sigh, "Good times… good times… makes me wish I was a teenager again…"

"Oh yeah I remember that. You're such a horrible person." Tails spoke lightly as he narrowed his eyes towards the raccoon.

"Ha! That was payback for introducing me to those damn ice-cubes or cool-cubes or whatever those things were." The two could only laugh, unable to speak for a long while as echoes of their amusement filled the home of the two-tailed scientist. "We sure had loads of fun back then didn't we?"

Tails took a deep breath and nodded slowly, turning to the floor with a smile on his face. "Yeah we did have a lot of fun…"

Marine watched the male before her as she took a sip from her glass. "So… what's it like…?" She asked, causing Tails to turn to her. "You know, being with Cream. What's it like?"

Taken back by such a question, Tails quickly turned around, moving towards his frig, grabbing a can, opening it before taking a drink. "Well… I mean… It's great. She's very loving, caring, nice, warm, understanding-"

Marine only snickered, cutting off Tails' words as he turned towards her. "Everything you just said sounds like something you would use to describe yer mom, mate."

"Well she is a mother you know. And a good one at that."

"Oh I know, but I'm asking about you. How is your relationship with her?"

Tails blinked slightly as he leaned against the refrigerator door, scratching his head. "Oh well… she's loving… caring… under…standing…" He slowly turned to Marine, noticing the smirk crossing her face as he narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just seem to be having a hard time is all. Coulda just said she makes you happy." She spoke with a grin as she took another sip from her glass as Tails stared at the can in his hand.

"She does."

"Good."

"She makes me very happy."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

"I wonder if you think she's fun."

With that, Tails quickly turned his attention back towards the raccoon, narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well…" Marine began slowly. "Cream is all motherly-like, all caring and warm and all that jazz but she's also a worry wart. Always planning ahead and trying to plan for every little detail and worrying for everyone's wellbeing. Heh, Sonic has told me she's turned you into a worry wart yourself."

"Sonic said that?" The fox asked as he rose an eyebrow in question.

"Not in those exact words. Just said that you tend to worry an awful lot and I wonder if you two go out and try to have a good time every now and again away from the kids, work, and problems life tends to spit in yer face."

Tails quickly attempted to retort but stopped midway, unable to think of any sort of response as Marine laughed loudly. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing Foxy. You're just so cute when you're speechless. Very adorable. Reminds me of all the times we used to play together…" She slowly turned to him, crossing her legs, a smirk crossing her face. "Be honest, do you ever think about the-"

"I'm married." The fox quickly spoke, cutting off the raccoon as he took a deep breath. "I'm a married man with a family to care and provide for."

"I know and don't think for even a second that I want to break up yer lovin' family but, it's never wrong to question the past and ask, "what if", ya know?" Marine questioned the fox, eyeing him closely. "After all, we could have been a family too."

"Don't start with that…" Tails let out with a growl as he walked towards Marine. "You... You lied to me. That's something Cream would never do to me."

The raccoon quickly stood up, staring the fox in the eye, biting her bottom lip in anger "Can you honestly blame me? I was scared at the time. You know I wasn't trying to trap you… things just… fell in place and I didn't want to… I didn't know what else to do and I didn't want to lose you." Tails clenched his fist and turned from her as Marine sighed softly, "My son does ask about you, you know."

"Don't ever say that…" Tails spoke angrily as he turned back to the female standing before him. "Whether we share blood or not, he's still **MY** son and he always will be. Don't ever forget that. No matter what happened between us, I will always still love Marshall."

Marine watched Tails closely, taking a deep breath before she let out a loud laugh, reaching up and ruffled his hair, "Ha! I know that! Don't got to get so emotional ya know!" Before long, Tails could feel Marine's hand gently caressing his cheek as she smiled towards him, the fox staring back at the woman before him. "Tails… do you ever regret not-" But the two hear the sounds of the doorway opening up as Cream came through the back door, leading into the kitchen, followed by her 2 youngest children and stared at the two, a blank expression shown on her face as Marine quickly pulled away. "Heh, hey there bunny-gal. How's it going? I see the little tikes have gotten big."

"Yes… they have… kids, say hi to Ms. Marine and go upstairs for a minute. Mind if I speak to my husband **outside**?" Cream asked, putting emphasis at the end of her sentence.

Both children nodded with a smile, looking up to their mother before they bowed slowly towards Marine. "Hello Ms. Marine." Both children said quietly before they ran upstairs, laughing softly as Tails sighed softly, rubbing his forehead.

Marine quickly placed her hand behind her head, laughing softly, "Now THAT was too adorable!" But Marine quickly noticed the agitated look spreading across Cream's face causing her to laugh softly, looking at her watch. "Well either way I need to get going. Much to check up on. Thanks for the tea Tails." She spoke with a small smile, giving him a small wave as she made her way towards the basement door, closing it behind her leaving the couple alone.

"Alright Cream, before you get any ideas-"

But before Tails could finish, Cream quickly slapped Tails' face, a look of shock growing on his face as he rubbed his left cheek. "What the hell was that!" Cream commanded, her voice filled with rage.

The fox took a deep breath, trying to remain calm as he slowly turned to his wife. "Marine simply came over and we talked. That's all Cream, nothing more."

Tears began to build up in Cream's eyes as she continued to glare at her husband. "Don't give me that Miles Prower! She… she had her hands on you… and I saw the way you were looking at each other… do you honestly think I'm blind!"

"Clearly you are if you honestly think I would ever cheat on you!" The male kitsune shouted as he glared at his wife. "I mean are you freaking kidding me? I can't have a conversation with an old friend?"

"Conversation!" Cream hollered back, "You haven't spoken to Marine in almost 5 years and now all the sudden you feel like having a full blown conversation out of the blue? How long has this been going on behind my back?"

"Going on behind your back? This is the first time we've spoken in a long while and she came here to tell me about what happened to Flare! Look at you! You're so overly emotional and so worried for no good reason at all that all you're doing is making a mountain out of a mole hill! Especially since you have no idea what the hell you're even talking about! You don't see me making a big deal when you go out to lunch with that tool, Reginald!"

Cream's fist shook violently as she continued to glare at the man before her, "Reginald is a great man and he is married with children just like you are! Maybe you should try to act more like him! At least he spends time with his family and never does anything to misuse the trust of others, including his wife!"

"If you want to bring trust into the matter, why should I bother trusting you if you can't even trust me? That's so stupid and hypocritical!" Tails shouted back in anger as he clenched his fist before he suddenly found himself slapped once again by his wife.

"How dare you call me stupid you… you…" But before she could finish her comment, Tails quickly made his way past her, rushing outside and slamming the door behind him leaving Cream alone, tears rolling down her cheek.

* * *

><p>Tails gave a small sigh, sitting on a hilltop, leaning against a large tree, his long tails flowing behind his back as he watched the stairs intently before he narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"<p>

Knuckles slowly appeared from the shadows of the tree, his arms folded. "Looking for you."

"Guess you know what happened huh?"

"Yeah…" Knuckles let out with a small sigh. "Cream called me. Said you were gone for several hours and she's worried about you."

Tails closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly, "She's always worried about me."

With that, the red echidna turned down to the golden fox, raising an eyebrow. "Now why do I hear contempt in your voice?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Knuckles." Tails spoke harshly as he folded his arms. "Is this all that you came down here for? Just to ask me a shit load of questions that don't concern you?"

"Easy pal," Knuckles began slowly. "I'm just looking out for a friend. Is that so bad?"

"Yes!" Tails shouted before he shook his head. "Well n-no… I mean… I dunno…"

"Did… Marine really get to you?"

The two tailed fox shook his head slowly as he stood up. "Not really… its just… I wonder what-if, ya know?"

Knuckles watched the man before him, sensing his uneasiness and sighed softly, shaking his head as he stepped before him, looking up to the stars as well, his arms folded before him. "You know Kevin is spending the night at my place." With that, he heard a small chuckle come from the fox causing the red echidna to turn around to him in confusion. "You find that funny?"

Tails continued chuckling lightly, his eyes closed as he faced the ground, his fist shaking in his lap. "Oh no that's not funny. What's funny is how much I've managed to screw up my fucking life. I mean I damn near ruined one woman's life, can't handle a decent relationship, my own son won't let me in or help him no matter how hard I try, it's like nothing I do even fucking matters and its sad that I keep trying." Knuckles stared on at the golden fox before him in shock, watching at the once pure-hearted and innocent boy who grew into the most powerful creature in all of existence was breaking down before him as the fox quickly placed his hands to his forehead to hide his face, gritting his teeth. "I mean come on, what's the point? What can I do? I can't help my kids, can't please my wife, can't even help my friends anymore."

The red echidna clenched his fist tightly, shaking his head as he let go of a small sigh, turning from Tails and pulled his hat down to cover his face as he took a deep breath. "My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, No matter where the winds may blow. My friend, your desire, Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess." Tails slowly turned up to Knuckles, recognizing the poem spoken by his friend as the Guardian turned back to him slowly. "Do you remember the prophesy of the Ancient Walkers? You're a gift from the Chaos Force, created to defend and protect the world by bringing balance to the Chaos Force, transcending to the Guiding Force, thus, preserving the existence of every living being. You were able to become your true self by never giving into you fears, pain, and sufferings. You faced the greatest threat we could have ever possibly face and overcame it without a second's thought of hesitation. Are you telling me that this one life is too much for you? That after putting your life on the line countless times for people you care about, is it truly insignificant?"

Tails gritted his teeth, wiping his eyes as he turned back to the ground, shaking slightly. "Wh-what should I do? All those fi-"

"Don't give up!" Knuckles shouted, cutting him off. "This pain, I understand but never allow it to overwhelm you! Not even for a second." Knuckles spoke as he turned from Tails, giving a small sigh as he continued walking. "I've said it so many times before Tails, you're far stronger than Sonic and I could ever become not simply because you surpassed us in strength, but your honesty and character is far greater than ours. Your heart is open to everyone and you never turn anyone down no matter how much pain it may cause you. So don't prove me wrong."

The golden fox watched as the echidna slowly walked away from him before he took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he pulled out a small phone, dialing a few numbers, letting out a small sigh. After a few rings, Tails could hear the other side of the phone pick up and he quickly cleared his throat. "Hello?" The voice of a young man asked on the other side of the phone causing Tails to smile softly.

"Hey son… how are you doing?"

Hearing the sound of the fox's voice cause the young male brown raccoon to sit up from the bunk within his living quarters as he held the phone to his ear, throwing his feet over the side of the bed, sporting a grayish black navy uniform. "Dad? Is that you? Haven't heard from you in a long time. How have you been?"

"Heh… I'm doing pretty good. Just spoke to your mother a while ago. But how about you? What are you up to now?"

"Nothing much, my shift ended a while ago so I'm just getting myself ready for a shower." The young Raccoon paused for a moment as he pulled off his shirt. "You said to spoke to mom?"

"Yeah that's right. She came over and we talked for a bit. I haven't spoken to you in a long time and I feel guilty about that, I really do."

"No worries pops." Marshall said with a smile. "Truth be told I've been too busy to really speak freely as of late so even if you wanted to, I probably wouldn't have been able to talk to you since I haven't really spoke to mom in quite a while anyways."

The golden fox slowly pushed himself from the ground, rubbing the side of his neck, "Guess that means you and I should get together then huh? When's the next time you're free Marshall?"

"Mmmmm…. About 3 months from now. Maybe sooner. I'll have a good bit of time off so I'll be able to see you and mom again."

Tails smiled softly, leaning against the large tree that was still standing behind him as he closed his eyes slowly. "Sounds like a plan to me…"


	12. Ch:12 Party Begins, Looming Threat

Caroline smiled brightly as she flew through the skies like a jet, speeding past a group of flying avians who waved to her causing the happy fruit bat to wave back in response. She then quickly tilted her body back, rising higher into the sky before suddenly closing her wings, turning downward and began diving towards the ground. The young girl closed to her eyes slowly, allowing the feeling of the wind rush past her face, her smile growing brighter. As the female neared the ground, she suddenly opened her eyes as well as her wings, suddenly curving her decent and with her new burst of speed, took off along the city streets, flying as quickly as she could just above the crowds of Mobians.

An older white female bat gave a small sigh, her sunglasses covering her eyes as she turned up towards the sky, shaking her head slowly as the wind blew past her, her long hair and black coat flowing in the breeze, "Damnit… I really hate the sun sometimes."

She let out a small sigh as a young female tiger dressed in a black suit followed the fruit bat, fixing her glasses and checking over a notebook. "Tomorrow please don't forget it's the opening of the Mosian Exhibit and more importantly, next week you have an appointment with the Echidnainan Historians who will also be attending the exhibit along with the Council of Acorns to discuss ownership of the items you've recently… acquired last month."

The bat quickly turned around to the tigress, narrowing her eyes as she removed the sunglasses from her face, showing her bright blue-green eyes. "Wait a second, back up. How do they know about the artifacts? That is classified information."

"We're looking into that as we speak. It's believed that someone leaked information about our new exhibition design to the other countries for profit. That is clearly the most logical solution at this present time. As for who, I can't say for sure but I believe even if this matter were to enter a courtroom, you would still claim ownership of your newly acquired artifacts. I'm fairly certain Madame Rouge."

"Good." She spoke softly, turning away, walking down the stairs slowly. "I want everything going according to plan do you understand me Mei-Ling? Everything will go off without a hitch and I spent too much time and energy as well as money gathering everything I need for this big debut and if there's anything I refused to be its outclassed by a bunch of suits who want to get their hands on **MY** treasure, understood?"

"Yes I understand Madame Rouge." The young tigress paused, noticing an image off in the distance quickly making its way towards them. "What is that?"

"What's what?" Rouge asked slowly, quickly taking note of the figure as well, smiling softly as she turned back towards the female tigress behind her, slowly taking off the ground. "You're dismissed for the day. I have more important matters to attend to." And without any warning, the female took off into the sky, smirking lightly as she closed her eyes, finding her daughter soaring the skies with her. "So Carol, bring me anything good?"

"Heh, like you have to ask." She spoke with a smirk, reaching behind her back, pulling out a large turquoise egg with golden designs covering the large football-sized orb from a brown bookbag strapped to her back. "Quite the catch right?" Caroline asked, tossing the object to her mother.

Rouge quickly spun around in midair, catching the orb, reaching into her black leather pants, pulling a pocket sized magnifying glass from her pocket, looking over the egg before her eyes before turning to her daughter, a large smirk crossing her face. "Have I ever told you that I'm extremely proud of you?"

Caroline giggled softly, flying around her mother, "Only like a thousand times but it's always good to hear it. That right there is the Sacred Egg of Romario said to allow the possessor to be reborn in any form they wish once upon death. Gotta say, this was pretty hard to get to. Barely got out of that tomb alive let alone carrying that thing."

Rouge smirked towards her daughter as the two girls descended onto the front steps of their Victorian home, "So I take it you skipped class again. You know the only way to pass highschool is to actually attend. There's no reason for a smart girl like you to take the easy way out like I did and just get a GED. I want you to get your diploma, ok?"

"Weeeeell…" Caroline began, opening the door to her home. "There is a school event tonight and I was hoping you would let me go."

Rouge smirked lightly, her hands on her hips as she watched her daughter. "By school event you mean a party right?"

"Exactly!" Caroline let out with a bright smile, snapping her fingers as she flew into the kitchen. "It's going to be incredible. People from all over are going to this house party and anybody who's anybody is going so you know, sista's gotta attend. 'Specially with all those hotties there."

Caroline's mother could only laugh in response as she went into the living room of her home, looking over the large turquoise egg closely. "Well… you did bring home a good bribery gift… where will it be?"

"Oh well… ummm…" Caroline slowly poked her head from the doorway of the kitchen, an apple in her mouth before she took a quick bite of the piece of fruit. "Its… in Echidnaopolis…"

Rouge quickly pulled her attention from the egg, narrowing her eyes as she turned towards her daughter. "Are you still trying to get with Knuckles' boy?"

"Pfft like you need to ask that question. You know how sexy he is mom. He's got the bod of a god, the mind of a warrior, and the heart of a gentleman. Mmm and he's firm in all the right places…" The young fruit bat spoke softly, biting her bottom lip.

Rouge could only smile as she shook her head, placing her hand to her forehead slowly. "Yes and I also know that the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. Guys like Knuckles and Rin will never be able to understand women like us Carol."

"Heh, well what can I say, we're both suckers for big strong red echidnas, am I right?" Rouge's daughter asked as she tossed her mother an apple, sitting down next to her. "And someday he will be mine. Him and his little catgirl too."

With that, Rouge blinked slightly, cocking her eyebrow as she turned to Caroline. "Rin has a girlfriend?"

"Not yet mom but soon it'll happen and then I'll have two for the price of one. All I'll need to do is teach them how to share. A big strong man and the type of kitty I always enjoy petting. Uh huh, sounds like a good life to me."

"You are one odd girl." Rouge spoke quietly, shaking her head as she bit into her apple.

Caroline smirked lightly, leaning back on the couch, turning towards her mother, "You know he's also hung like a horse. Guess it runs in the family huh mom? Bet you probably fucked Knuckles a couple times when you were my age right? Can you tell me what was he like in the sack? After all you did say that the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

Rouge blinked a few times, turning to her daughter as she grabbed the couch pillow and began hitting her as Caroline jumped of the couch giggling and laughing. "You are too young to be having this conversation with me!"

* * *

><p>Flare stood quietly before her family, a blush running across her cheeks as her parents looked over the dark purple club dress the lavender half-breed was wearing with a ruby red belt and matching heels and purse. Sonic stared at his daughter as the two made eye contact and he sighed softly, turning to his wife. "This… this so isn't right Blaze. It was only yesterday that I could hold her in my arms and now look at her…"<p>

Blaze smiled and nodded, turning to her husband, "I know, she's very beautiful isn't she?"

"Mother… Father… how long do I have to stand here like this? It's embarrassing." Flare asked, giving a soft blush as she turned her gaze away from her parents.

Blaze smiled brightly as she stood up, walking over to her daughter, placing her hands on Flare's shoulders as she stood behind the princess, "Well Sonic? What do you think?"

The blue hedgehog stared at the girls before him, sighing softly and shaking his head with a smile. "Yeah yeah she can go in that. But!" Sonic stated as he stood up, brushing his hands along his blue jeans. "Flare I don't want you hanging out too late and after the party if you don't feel like coming home I expect you to go to Tails's or Knuckles's place alright?"

Flare gave a quick nod, watching her father carefully. "Yes sir."

"Oh and Flare," Sonic spoke softly, turning from his daughter. "If any of those boys try and touch you, be sure to give them a vasectomy… the old fashion way." Sonic spoke darkly with a smirk, turning back to his daughter.

The princess only nodded with a small grin crossing her lips, "Oh of course father."

"That's my girl." Sonic grinned.

Blaze shook her head, giving a small sigh, "Well come on, we need to get going before we end up late."

Flare quickly turned up to her mother, raising an eyebrow, "**We**? Thought **I** was attending this party?"

Blaze blushed lightly, rubbing her daughter's shoulders as a grin crossed Sonic's face, "I-I know… it's just a big day for m-you."

* * *

><p>Kevin sighed nervously, looking over himself in the mirror, sporting a pair of black pants and a matching black vest with a yellow plaid short sleeve shirt underneath. "Well… how do I look?"<p>

Lara-Su stood behind him, fixing the color of his shirt and smiled, turning the boy to her as she straightened out his clothes a little. "Well I will say that you do clean up nicely when you need to and that's a good thing." Kevin blushed slightly as he slowly removed his goggles from his forehead only for Lara-Su to stop his hand, "Wait… leave them… makes you look… kinda retro."

Kevin cocked his eyebrow, looking down to her, "Is… that a good thing?"

"Well you can sure work it bunny boy." Lara-Su smirked as she turned around, looking over her party outfit that was laid out on her bed.

Kevin rubbed his neck as he made his way towards her bedroom door, "Well I'll go check up on Rin and make sure he's ready too. It's almost 7 o'clock and the party starts at 8 right?"

"Pfft! Please!" The female guardian spoke, rolling her eyes. "The rule for every party is to be fashionably late Kevin, we won't be leaving until around 9, maybe 10 o'clock. Now go find something to do to pass the time and no eating!" She spoke, turning to the half-breed, causing him to jump slightly in shock. "You need to look your best so you can't mess up that outfit, understand?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Kevin stuttered slightly before he quickly stepped from her room, shutting the door behind him. The young half-breed sighed softly before making his way down the hallway, passing Julie-Su along the way who gave a quick whistle.

"My my!" She began, removing her reading glasses, looking over the boy who blushed slightly. "Aren't you just the most handsome boy I've ever seen."

Kevin quickly placed his hand to the back of his head, rubbing his neck as the boy turned towards the floor, "Th-th-thanks Ms. Haven… do you know if Rin is ready yet?"

Without a warning, the door down the hall opened revealing the young smiling Emerald Guardian sporting a pair of black kakis and a white-T. "Yo Kevin, come on in."

The half-breed smiled softly as he turned to Julie-Su, giving a small, polite wave as he made his way towards his best friend's bedroom. "Hey man… sorry about this. Guess you're still getting ready huh?"

Rin laughed softly as he shut his door, moving over towards an ironing board, "Nah don't sweat it. I'm guessing that you're waiting for Lara to get ready though, am I right?"

"Kinda…" The boy began slowly as he took his seat at Rin's computer table, "She spent the last hour or so trying to find something that looks good on me so I feel a little guilty since she didn't have time to prepare herself ya know?"

"Nah don't worry about her." Rin spoke with a small laugh as he continued ironing his shirt. "She's had all week to plan it out since it's such a huge party. Its gonna be awesome man. Loads of girls, music, dancing, food, sounds like a lot of fun right?"

Kevin only rolled his eyes as he turned away from the young man and turned on his laptop. "Whatever Rin, don't make me change my mind about going." The young half-breed gave a small sigh, looking over files on the computer. "So… your parents are ok with you going to this all out bash tonight? I mean I may be an outcast but even I know what goes on at parties like what you're talking about and unless you're over exaggerating, I don't think they would be cool with it. Especially your dad."

"Well…" Rin began slowly as he chuckled lightly, rubbing his nose. "My dad… doesn't really know. He thinks we're going on a double date tonight."

"What?" Kevin questioned as he quickly spun around in the computer chair, "You got to be kidding me. You? Lying to your dad? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Hey hey hey! I'm not the one lying to my dad… it was Lara's idea… and my mom agreed…"

"Ha! You're such a liar." Kevin spoke with a small chuckle.

"Hey! I'm not a liar… just an innocent bystander."

"Pfft! Innocent my ass."

* * *

><p>"So… why aren't you going?" Caroline asked as the young female stood in front of a mirror, tying up her hair into a long braided ponytail. "I mean come on, booze, some hot guys, you know you would have a blast."<p>

Shania gave a small sigh, looking through a magazine as she laid on the young female bat's bed, "Waste. Of. Time. Simple. Besides you're only going because you know Rin is and you want to get him drunk so you can fuck him."

"I fail to see the point in that statement other than stating the obvious." Caroline let out with a wide smirk as she and Shania laughed softly.

"Be that as it may, I have no reason to go. Let's face it, if I were to go I'd probably get the urge to try and kill everyone there."

"True."

"See? Waste of bloody time. Besides I've never had a particular itch I couldn't scratch without my Fm2000." With that, the black hedgehog sighed, tossing the magazine over her head and onto the floor. "Besides I'm in a real foul mood right now. I'd be better off getting a couple of drinks and putting on a horror movie."

Caroline quickly turned back to the young girl, sitting next to her on the bed. "Want me to stay behind with you?"

With that, Shania rolled her eyes, turning towards the girl next to her, "Now you know I'm not good with the whole touchy-feely nonsense so how about we do this, I'll go out, get myself hammered while you go out and go get your holes filled and we tell each other about it tomorrow? Deal?" The woman asked as she held out her hand.

The white bat looked down at the hand belonging to her best friend and laughed softly, taking it as well. "Yeah, deal. Want me to tape it so you can see for yourself?"

"Pfft! Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

><p>"Sure you're ready for this?" Tails asked quietly as he looked over the cards in his hands, sitting across from his older blue brother, sitting quietly at a wooden table before a fireplace, a deck of cards between the two stacked by a pile of poker chips.<p>

Sonic snickered lightly, dropping 2 cards before plucking another 2 from the deck, eyeing his younger brother closely, tossing in a few chips from his side. "Ready for what? For me to kick that two-tailed ass of yours cuz if so, you better believe it."

The fox only snickered lightly as he shook his head slowly, tossing a single card before pulling another, giving off a subtle hiss, much to Sonic's delight. "No I mean about your daughter going out on her first date and to her first real party? Sure she's mature but you've always had a certain attachment to Flare."

"Yeah I'll be fine. I mean it's not as if she's going out with some random douche she met off the streets. She's going with Rin, Lara-Su and Kevin. Besides I don't see her getting into anything random. After all, Rin knows if he shows his dick to my daughter I'm liable to rip if off before the kid could ever know I was in the same room as him and keep it as my trophy."

"DAD!" Flare shouted from within the kitchen as Tails' eyebrows rose at the sudden outburst before he turned to the blue hedgehog before him as he pushed a few chips into the center pile.

"Did she just call you **Dad**?"

"Yeah… she tends to get less formal the more irritated she is. Fills me with confusing feeling of loving nostalgia and a bit of downfull regret… like taking a huge dump." Sonic gave off a small sigh, placing his head in his hand, "Ya know it's gonna be awesome after its out but the process is so painful it makes ya wanna scream. That… wasn't one of my best metaphors…" Sonic grinned as he threw his hand of cards on the table, showing 3 Kings and 2 Aces. "Ha! Beat that? Full-House! Read'em and weep!"

"Not so fast big bro!" Tails grinned as he looked away, showing his hand holding 4 Jacks and a single 10 card. "Who's ma bitch?"

"…I am" Sonic narrowed his eyes as he sulked in his chair, watching the golden fox before him laugh as he leaned forward, taking the pile for himself.

"That's right, you ma bitch! Admitting it is the first step towards healing."

"Cheater…"

Blaze and Cream only stared at each other, both holding a cup of coffee before the two girls giggled lightly as the princess sighed, looking over her minor cuts and injuries in a small mirror. "When those two get together it's like they're kids all over again."

"I know… but I wouldn't change either of them." Cream spoke with a small sigh, turning towards Flare as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Easy with the make-up honey. I understand you're a little self conscious but don't go overboard."

"She's right honey." Blaze spoke with a small smile.

"Yeah!" Sonic called from the other room. "Don't make yourself look like a whore Flare!"

Hearing that, both Blaze and Flare quickly narrowed their eyes as the sounds of Sonic screaming and rushing into another room could be heard, leaving Cream to stare at the two girls as she gave a small giggle as she leaned forward over the table. "Did you both light Sonic on fire without even looking at him?"

"Perhaps…" Both girls spoke quietly as they turned to each other and smiled slyly.

After taking a deep breath, Flare quickly turned back to her mirror and continued applying make-up to her cheeks, before Cream gently placed her hand on the young princess's shoulder. "Easy Flare, take it easy."

Flare gave a small groan, rubbing her forehead with her hands, "I'm sorry… I'm just… nervous… I've never felt this way before… and Rin could be here any second."

Cream smiled softly as she peaked over Blaze's shoulder, taking notice of Rin standing outside her back door, waving through the window with a bright smile on his face, "Or… he could be waiting outside right now."

Hearing those words, Flare quickly perked up, turning to her side, watching as Rin waved to her as well causing the girl to suddenly disappear and rush into the next room with Blaze raising an eyebrow in shock. Cream smiled softly, shaking her head as she stood up slowly along with Blaze as both women walked over to the backdoor, opening it for the boy, greeting him with smiles. "Hello Rin, how are you doing? You look very handsome."

Rin smiled brightly, bowing to both ladies as he stood before them, "Thank you Queen Kaji, Mrs. Prower. Sorry but am I a little too early to pick up Flare for this evening?"

Cream giggled lightly, winking toward the queen standing next to her as she took Rin's hand, leading him into the house. "Not at all. In fact, you're right on time." She quickly took a look around outside, raising an eyebrow before shutting the door behind him. "Where's Kevin and Lara-Su? Are they waiting outside?"

"No Mrs. Prower, those two went on ahead while I decided to come over for Flare. You know Lara, always the impatient type. I told them we would meet them at the party but I hope this isn't a problem."

"Not in the slightest." The rabbit said with a bright smile, looking over the boy, "A young couple should always want as much alone time as possible. Now then, let's go get Flare so we can get some pictures of-"

"Flare is out front Rin. Why don't you go ahead? I'm sure you don't need us around at this point." Blaze smiled softly, closing her eyes as she took her seat at the kitchen table.

With that, Cream quickly turned her attention towards the lavender cat, her eyes filled with shock. "Wha-wha-what? We can't let them go without getting at least a few pictures! It's such a big day Blaze!"

"Cream," Blaze began as he took a small sip from her cup as the young emerald guardian watched from the sidelines quietly. "This isn't their prom, there will be plenty of other times to take pictures of the two… depending on how the night goes. Now let's leave the boy to his own devices. I'm sure he's embarrassed enough as it is."

"Are you sure Queen Kaji? I mean I'm…" Rin's words stopped cold in their tracks as soon as his eyes made contact with Blaze's, causing the boy to nod and smile with a small bow. "I'll be out front…" Rin chuckled lightly, walking to the front door, passing the living room where Sonic and Tails sat, eyeing the boy, giving him a narrowed stink-eye as he made his way towards the front door causing the echidna to stop in his place before the two. "Sirs? Is there something wrong?"

"Plan on sleeping with my daughter Rin?" Sonic asked, not taking his eye off the young boy.

"No sir, I am not." Rin stated firmly.

"Why? She's not good enough for you is that it?" Sonic asked, catching the boy off guard. "What, just looking for a chick to go out with to get some street cred? Or maybe you're an ass who likes the idea of making a young girl feel like crap when she falls in love with you and you abandon her."

"N-No sir it's nothing like that I just-"

"Oh so instead you're one of those hit-it and quit-it dick heads who just wants to get a piece of my daughter before bouncing on the first train out of here." Sonic stated his voice full of anger as he suddenly appeared before Rin, "Well let me tell you something Rin Haven, I know your daddy, which means I know where you live and I know when and where you sleep. Know what that means? That means I could zip into your room, cut off your dick and be halfway around the world before you could even scream. Am I making myself clear?"

Rin nodded, smiling towards the hedgehog as he held out his hand for him, "Understood King Kaji."

Sonic tilted his head back slightly, raising an eyebrow as he stared at the young boy before he took Rin's hand into his own with a small chuckle. "Alright give it to me straight, did I scare ya?"

"Truth be told sir, I almost wet myself. Just knowing that you're able to do all those things does scare the living crap out of me."

Sonic laughed as he shook his head, rubbing his nose slightly. "Heh, well I don't want to hold you two up. Just a few rules, one, I want my daughter back here no later than 2 am if you guys don't plan on sleeping over your house. Two, you're not allowed to touch my daughter above the knee or below the stomach. And lastly, if another guy messes with my baby girl, whether he's hitting on her and she's annoyed, he touches her, spills something on her dress, disrespects her, I want you to jump in, and give that bastard a face lift, understand?"

"Without a doubt sir." Rin responded with a smile. "Wait, what if she gets into a confrontation with a female?"

Sonic sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Aaahh… well we both know Flare can take care of herself. Just do me a favor and keep her from murdering anyone tonight."

"Done."

"Alright then, you two have fun and take it easy."

"We will and thank you." Rin said as he walked away, shaking his head slightly in shock and confusion. The young man slowly made his way towards the front door, opening it, peaking outside, noticing Flare sitting on the front step quietly with Rin smiling softly, shutting the door behind himself, taking a seat next to her.

"Did my father try his scare tactic on you?"

"Yeah… it worked… kinda… You're father is a creepy guy but he's still cool. I'm sure he was just teasing me." Rin chuckled lightly, turning to Flare, noticing she was facing away from him. "Flare… everything alright?" Rin could hear the young half-breed sigh softly as she turned to him, allowing the Guardian to see the scars still left on her face and her slightly swollen nose. "…This happened during your fight with Shania…?" Rin asked quietly, raising his hand up, caressing her cheek gently.

The young princess gave a small scoff, closing her eyes, "So… how many people know of my defeat?"

"That information hasn't left Lara-Su or myself. We know it's not our place to speak of it."

"Thank you…" Flare sighed softly, looking up to the boy next to her, "Rin… if you don't want to go to this party with me as your date or if you wan-"

"You're so beautiful, do you know that?" Rin asked, cutting the young girl off, causing her to blush with Rin's smile returning to his face as his hand began to glow a bright emerald green. Soon after, the scars and wounds on the young woman's face quickly began to heal, the pain of her injuries quickly vanishing from her mind. Before long, Rin chuckled lightly, pulling his hand away, taking her hand, "There. Do you feel better now?"

Flare blushed lightly, nodding slowly, giving a small laugh, shaking her head slowly. "You… have to teach me how to do that…" She turned up to the Guardian, the two staring in each other's eyes, a smile crossing both their faces slowly. "I… think it's best if we take our leave…"

"Oh…? I don't mind being a little late…" Rin spoke softly as he inched forward slowly.

Flare closed her eyes, her smile never leaving as she whispered, "No it's not that… it's that my family is sitting inside watching us right now…"

Hearing that, Rin quickly peaked over her shoulder, looking into the living room window, taking note of her parents as well as her aunt and uncle, all watching them intently. Cream taking pictures with her camera leaving Sonic the only one giving an evil-eye towards the boy causing him to suddenly stand up, chuckling lightly. "Well! I suppose we best be off then!"

Flare giggled lightly, shaking her head slowly as she stood up with the boy, wrapping her arm around his, fighting the urge to smirk, "Yes we should." The two smiled softly towards each other before the princess turned back towards her family, giving a small wave as she vanished in a flash of green light, disappearing with the guardian as well.

Sonic sighed softly, folding his arms as he narrowed his eyes, "I blame you…"

Blaze rose an eyebrow, turning to her husband as she placed her hand on her hip, "Blame me for what? And think carefully."

The blue hedgehog gave a small sigh, closing his eyes and shaking his head, "That my little baby girl turned out to be such a beautiful young woman… totally way past uncool..." Sonic's statement left the others in shock before a small warm smile crossed Blaze's face as she gave him a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p>Dash laughed loudly along with Terry and Mocha as the 3 continued to bounce on the bed of Kevin's within his tree house. In one quick motion Dash leaned a little too far to the left of the bed right as Terry came down, suddenly ricocheting off the bed and landing head first onto the green beanbag chair, muffling leaving the twins to laugh at the young purple half-breed as he pulled his face from the chair. "H-hey! Way past uncool! You did that on purpose!"<p>

"Did not!" Terry shouted as he grinned, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOOOOT!"

"HEY!" Mocha shouted, causing the two little boys to stop and turn to her, each boosting a look of pure confusion on their faces before she gave a small pout, folding her arms. "No fighting. We're supposed to be having fun. So calm down or I'll put you both in time out!" She commanded, causing the boys to stare at one another before giving a small sigh in compliance.

"Fiiine…" Terry moaned softly, crawling off the bed.

"Is there any food in this joint?" Dash asked, looking around, holding his stomach as it began to growl softly. "Seriously I got a hankering for some chilly cheese fries right about now."

"Yeah come on!" Terry shouted with a smile as he climbed off the side of the bed, walking out of the room. "I'm sure my big brother keeps something in the refrigerator."

"He'd better. As much time as he spends in this place, it's like he's living on his own."

Mocha soon began to follow along with Dash as she watched her brother closely. "Terry, do you even know how to cook? I don't remember mommy ever teaching you."

"Heh, how hard can it be?" Dash asked with a grin as the trio made their way to the higher level of the treehouse, stepping into the kitchen and began looking around. "Alright, first things first, find the junk food. If there's no junk food, go for the sweets. If there aren't any sweets, check for meats! …Heh dude that totally rhymed."

A large smile began to cross Terry's face as he stepped forward, "Oooor… EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" And at that very moment, all three children ran around the room as fast as they possibly could. Food, sauce, toppings, drinks and plates began flying in every direction. Then suddenly the three children were found sitting quietly in chairs at the kitchen table, Dash sat before a large bowl of nacho chips and a dipping bowl of cheese while Mocha and Terry had foot long sub sandwiches in hand, eating happily. The two twins turned to Dash who sat frozen, staring off into space with Terry shaking his young friend. "Hey Dash, you ok?"

"I… I feel… light headed…" The young hedgecat let out a small moan, holding his hand to his head as she pushed himself from the table, hopping out the chair.

The twins quickly turned to one another before hopping out their chairs, holding their sandwiches and followed after the young boy. "Do you want to go see my mommy?" Mocha asked quietly. "If you have a headache I'm sure she can give you some aspirin."

"Yeah you don't look so good…" Terry began as he ate his sandwich, following the young prince, "You're starting to go pale…" Dash slowly shook his head, slowly making his way towards the stairs, suddenly taking off into a sprint, scaring the two siblings before they began to chase after him. "Dash where are you going!"

The purple hedgecat continued running, making his way higher in the treehouse. "Not sure! But the pain in my head suddenly moved to my gut!" As the trio made their way up the staircase, passing level after level, the young purple prince quickly came to a halt with the twins appearing right after him, standing behind him. "Wow… that's weird…"

"What is it?" Mocha asked quietly as she looked around.

"Yeah… why are we on…" Terry began quietly, looking at the map layout on the wall, "The 23rd floor? This is where the workshop is…"

Dash gently rubbed his head, sighing softly, "I… I don't know… I… felt something weird and it got stronger and stronger before… it just vanished…"

"Well maybe it was your stomach or something. Bet you're probably still hungry Dash." Terry said with a smile, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder, leading him towards the stairs. "Come on, let's go eat. I'm sure all you need is a chilidog or something."

"Yeah you're probably right…" Dash spoke with a small sigh.

Mocha stood by, her eyes focused on the door down the hall, stepping towards it. "Wait!" She called, causing the two boys to stop in their place. "Don't you guys hear that?"

Terry cocked his eyebrow as Dashed turned towards the young girl, "Hear what? I don't hear anything."

The young female half-breed slowly made her way down the hall towards the door that lead to the workshop, a worried look crossing her face. "That noise… it sounds like…someone's in there… working on something."

"Maybe it's big brother." Her brother responded, giving a small shrug. "He's always in his workshop. It's not really all that surprising Mocha."

"Yeah," Dash added with a small chuckle, "Maybe we're just getting paranoid is all."

"But isn't big brother at that party with Flare and Rin and Lara?" She spoke slowly, turning back to the two boys. Dash and Terry quickly turned to one another before they began to follow the young girl down the hall, Terry taking the lead, slowly reaching up and opened the door quietly. Once the door was open, the lights quickly shut off, causing the twins to jump back as Dash rubbed his hands together as quickly as possible, generating a small ball of fire between his palms before he held it out, using it as a light. The young boy looked around the darkened room, flicking the switch a few times, the lights in the room not responding before suddenly spotting a small figure run past them in the darkness.

"Hey!" Dash called out, "Who's there? This better not be a joke or something! Come out now or get a butt kicking!"

Mocha quickly began to tug on the shirt of the prince, shaking slightly as she hid behind her brother. "D-Dash… let's go…" Suddenly the sound of two metallic objects slamming against one another caused the trio of half-breeds to jump back in fright before a large shadowy figure began to rise from the ground, a circle of lights generated from the shadowy figure began shining brightly around it. Dash, Mocha, and Terry followed the body of the foreign object as it rose higher and higher, completely hidden by the darkness and the blinding lights it was giving off before a blue sphere of energy appeared before it, taking aim for the children and fired as Mocha's screams echoed throughout the treehouse.


	13. Ch:13 Behold: Egg Dragoon MKVI

The loud music and laughing of the teens raged on through the night as Kevin sat on the couch in the living room, watching everyone around him with smiles on their faces, a large cup in his hand with a beer, which he hadn't drank from with two couples on both sides of the young boy, kissing each other passionately. He let out a small sigh, "Yeah… great party alright." Then he shook his head slowly as he coughed to try and get the attention of the two pairs that surrounded him before he sighed softly and stood up, rubbing his head and made his way towards the stairs.

"Haha! Alright catch ya later Rosie!" Rin called as he waved to a group of smiling people before looking around the room, raising an eyebrow as he noticed his close friend walking up the stairs before turning to his younger sister who was dancing with a tall red echidna.

He shook his head slowly and tapped her on the shoulder, causing the young girl to turn around, a large smile crossing her face. "Yeah what's up Rin? Don't tell me you want to cut in."

"No not a chance, I was wondering if you knew where Kevin was going?" The blank look on her face spoke much more than her stammering words as Rin held his head up, giving a small sigh as he shook his head. "Lara, I thought I asked you to spend time with Kevin tonight. So he wouldn't feel lonely until he gained enough confidence to spread out a little more. I could have sworn I asked you that."

Lara-Su quickly narrowed her eyes, placing her finger on her brother's chest, poking it firmly. "Don't get smart with me Rin. Last I checked, you weren't hanging out with Flare even though you invited her as your date. Where is she huh?" Rin's silence was all she needed as a small smirk grew on her face. "Exactly. So don't come at me with that bullshit. How about lead by example before criticizing others eh?"

The young guardian sighed, rubbing his forehead and nodded. "Alright Alright… I hear you loud and clear. I'll go find Flare but in the mean time, don't let Kevin wander off alright?"

"Deal." Lara-Su stated as Rin turned away from her, leaving his younger sister alone to look for the princess.

Kevin rubbed his forehead, making his way towards the top of the stairs, peaking down both ends of the hallway. The young boy slowly made his way down the hallway, looking around at the doors before reaching forward, opening a door at random only for his vision to stumble upon two people getting very intimate under the protection of the bed sheets and before Kevin could let out a scream in shock. He suddenly found a hand covering his mouth with another gripping him from the back of his shirt as he was swiftly pulled from the room with the door shutting right after him. As the young half-breed fell to the ground, he looked up to come face to face with Lara-Su as she let out a small sigh before narrowing her eyes towards him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Kevin?" She shouted as she picked him up off the ground.

"Jezz… nice to see you too…" He let out, rolling his eyes, a large blush covering his cheeks. "Can't believe I just walked in on that… I don't even want to ask what position they were in."

"Well that's your fault. You should have knocked first. And what are you doing up here anyways? The party is downstairs or didn't you notice?"

Kevin slowly turned from Lara-Su as he sighed, rubbing his head, "Sorry… all that loud music was giving me a headache and I wanted to find the bathroom to give myself some quiet time alone."

"And that's your problem!" Lara-Su shouted as she shoved her finger against the boy's chest, pushing him against the wall. "You spend so much time alone that you don't know how to function around normal people!" She let out a small growl, watching as the boy broke eye contact, turning away from her. Lara-Su reached down and gripped his hand, pulling him to the stairs.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you how to have fun!"

Rin gave a small sigh, rubbing his head as the young guardian made his way from room to room, searching for the princess he arrived with. "Damnit where could she be…?" He slowly made his way to the backyard and stood out by the pool, looking around at all the young teens partying and having fun before he turned back to the house with his eyes quickly spotting Flare standing on the second floor balcony speaking to another echidna, a soft smile shown on her face. With that, the boy folded his arms before his chest, suddenly leaping high into the air, flipping a few times before landing gracefully behind the two as they spoke, listening only for a moment before letting out a small cough to get their attention who were unaware by his presence.

Flare slowly turned back to the guardian, a small surprised look crossing her face. "Rin, I'm surprised to see you. This here is Kal-Lin. Kal-Lin, this is Rin."

The red echidna whom Flare was speaking to smiled as he held out his hand for the guardian. "Rin? You're the Master Emerald Guardian. Heard a lot about you man. How's it going?"

"Good…" Rin spoke quietly, reaching out for the boy's hand, giving it a sudden tight squeeze causing the young man to let out a quick groan of pain before pulling back his hand, rubbing it firmly. "Sorry… heh, sometimes I don't know my own strength. You alright?"

"Y-yeah… I think I'm ok. Boy you are strong… ouch…"

Rin slowly stepped to the side, moving from in front of the door leading back into the house, "You should probably go put some ice on that, just to make sure."

"Maybe… maybe you're right." The young red echidna slowly turned to Flare, a smile shown on his face as he bowed to her. "It was great speaking to you Flare. Hope to see you around sometime."

And before long, he quickly made his way back into the building with Rin slowly making his way to the railing, leaning against it, looking up to the sky as the princess stared at the young man. "You know Rin, I never took you for the jealous type."

"Why should I be jealous of that guy?" Rin asked, turning towards the half-breed.

Flare sighed softly, shaking her head as he looked on towards the teens having fun below her. "I came here with you and you told both Kevin and I to not be afraid and get to know some of these people, did you not?"

"I did."

"And when you first came here, didn't you begin a conversation with people I've never met before and left me alone to my own accord?"

Rin gave a small sigh, nodding as he closed his eyes. "I did…"

"And after what just happened, what does that tell you? Or better yet, what does that show me Rin?"

The young guardian smiled as he turned towards the princess, giving a small chuckle. "That in many ways I'm an idiot who can't follow his own advice?"

Flare let out a small giggle, shaking her head as she turned towards Rin. "Sure. I'll take that answer." She reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder, the two smiling towards one another. "You're a great person Ri-"

"Sexy too, don't forget that." Flare and Rin both blinked as they quickly scanned the area around them before Flare found a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, feeling someone's body pressed against her. She slowly looked over her shoulder, coming face to face with a smiling white furred fruit bat who gave a small giggle with Rin giving a shocked and confused stare. "Hey there gorgeous, looking for someone?"

"C-c-carol…!"

Flare could only stare in confusion before she narrowed her eyes quickly, "Why… why are you so close to me Carol?"

"Oh… no reason…" She spoke quietly as her hands slowly began to slide themselves up the princess's dress. With one quick movement, Flare quickly turned herself around, swinging her arm to attack the female behind her with Caroline quickly leaping back, landing on the railing of the balcony, giving a small grin as she licked her lips. "Ohhh… someone is fast. I'm impressed."

Flare hissed, stepping forward, her hand slowly catching on fire before Rin quickly placed his hand on the half-breed's shoulder, keeping her anger from growing as he stared at the fruit bat. "Carol, what are you doing here? And what was that just now?" Flare slowly turned to the guardian, seeing the blush crossing his cheeks as she huffed, turning from him.

Caroline laughed softly, flipping from the railing, landing before the two, a smirk shown on her face. "Come now kitty-kitty, I was only playing. Besides its kinda hard to keep my hands off someone like you."

"Carol…" Rin let out with a small growl, shaking his head.

"Oh come on Rin, you gotta admit, she's really… sexy…"

A dark blush crossed the half-breed's face as she closed her eyes, turning from the two, "Why does everyone think I'm gay?" Before long, the hedgecat shot a glare towards the bat standing before her, releasing her fist slowly. "Look here Caroline, I don't-"

"Oh will you calm down already." The white bat spoke, cutting off the princess. "Sheesh, you're so uptight. No wonder Rin dragged you out to this party." Caroline quickly hopped onto the railing, crossing her legs as she sat before the two, her eyes intensely watching them. "You need to learn to cut loose, screw around, have fun. Having your life, I would be so happy, having servants waiting on me hand and foot, getting the best designer clothes everyday without breaking the bank, having all the guys flock to me like pigeons after bread. Heh, hell I would even start my own harem if I had your life hon yet you seem so unhappy. Loosen up a little and enjoy the lime life every once and a while and don't be afraid to… explore certain sides of yourself."

Flare clenched her fist again, stepping forward but before she could say anything, the door flung open, revealing a heavily breathing half-breed lagomorph, holding his chest with a look of fear spreading across Kevin's face. "Flare! Come inside! Quickly!"

Flare stared at the young boy before she turned her gaze towards Rin, the guardian giving a nod as the three followed Kevin back into the house and downstairs into the living room, taking note of everyone crowding around a large TV. Kevin called out to Lara-Su as she began to push people out their way, giving her brother and their friends room to see the television screen. On the screen, a news report was being shown but was the surrounding crowd was too loud to hear any real audio from the television but the sight was shocking enough to make Flare and the others grow cold. Shown on the screen was a small purple creature, breaking the speed limit and nearly the sound barrier, running as fast as he could as some large monstrous image hidden in the shadows followed after the boy, firing its weapons trying to hit its target, the young boy's face riddled with panic and fear as the chase lead down a large highway, cars, trucks and many other automobiles destroyed in the wake of the chase.

"…Oh man…" Kevin spoke quietly.

Lara-Su clenched her fist, staring at the screen. "Holy shit…"

"Flare, I think we can…" Rin spoke quietly as he turned towards the princess, taking notice that she was no longer standing with the group causing the four to look around anxiously for her. "F-Flare? Flare!"

Flare panted heavily, racing away from the party at top speed, her vision taking the form of a tunnel as she raced towards her younger brother's energy signal, her eyes narrowing with rage and determination. "Hang on Dash!" She shouted out load as she picked up her pace, "I won't let anything happen to you! I'll protect you no matter what!"

* * *

><p>Dash huffed loudly, rushing down the highway as fast as he possibly could, leaving a trail of fire behind him along with a trail of pure destruction left behind by the mystery object which was not only chasing him, but trying to kill him as well. His speed and quick relaxes were the only things that was keeping him alive in his current situation, pushing himself to his limit as he continued running as fast as he possibly could, dodging and avoiding as much traffic as he possibly could not only to keep himself alive but to keep others from losing their lives in the crossfire. He made and attempt to look back at the form that was chasing him but the spot light that was shining brightly on him from the object in the darkness made the young prince completely unable to get a clear view of what was chasing him. In his brief moment of taking his eyes off the road before him, he suddenly found himself nearly about to run straight into an oncoming car. With his relaxes and quick thinking, Dash quickly slammed his feet onto the ground, sliding himself from the pathway of the automobile before skidding along the streets. This loss of speed combined with his small body's natural momentum suddenly shot the young boy into the back of a moving truck. Dash let out a small grunt, rubbing his head as he suddenly found the spotlight of the entity that was chasing him shining directly on him before it unexpectedly fired at the young boy and then entire truck, blowing it to pieces.<p>

Several yards away, Dash panted heavily, the arm of a large Zebra slung over his shoulder as he grunted, placing him onto the ground. The striped mammal breathing heavily in shock and pure confusion before he turned up to the purple hedgecat, "Thanks kid… I owe ya one…"

The young boy let out a small chuckle, flashing the horse a peace sigh and a large grin. "All in a day's work of Dash, the world's fastest hedgecat!"

"…Umm… alright…" The two turned back towards the large monstrosity in shock, Dash finally able to see the creature for what it is, an incredibly large red on black machine with a duel-layer closed off cockpit, one located in its head, and the other in its lower-belly covered in a thick impregnable armor with a snake-like section attached to the lower end of the larger, second cockpit with large black spikes lined around the shoulder and arm-like joints of the machine. Its right arm was shown to be a massive energy gatling cannon and along the incredibly long cannon's octagonal carapace, eight small barrels extend outward from the primary mechanism. On its left arm, the large monstrosity held a long and gigantic spinning power drill, surging with electricity traveling from the base of the machine to the very tip which seemed sharp enough to pierce even the most formidable defenses. Posted on the back of the flying mechanism were red wing-like energy protrusions on its shoulders that allowed it to not only hover, but seemingly gave the large machine the capability to fly surpassing Dash's top running speed. "Holy… moly…" The Zebra spoke quietly in shock, unable to move his body. "Th-that thing tried to kill us!"

Dash on the other hand looked on at the machine with delight, a gleam shining in his eyes as he stepped forward. "I… I want it! That's so freaking cool! Just look at that robot!" Dash shouted with excitement and suddenly in response, the large machine that was scanning the wreaked truck that was in flames turned itself towards the young half-breed, stopping him in his tracks before he swiftly turned away and made a bee line into the woods with the flying robot following almost instantly after the young prince. At this moment, Dash took a second to calm himself down, using the trees and branches to hide himself as he watched the large automated apparatus as it circled the area, scanning for Dash's whereabouts. Before long, the black tint that was covering the cockpit's pilot from view was suddenly overcome with a glowing red tint, confusing the young boy before he found the machine zeroing onto his location, taking aim with the large drill, firing the spiraling weapon towards the prince. In a shock, Dash kicked off a tree and leapt into the air, dodging the oncoming projectile as it mowed down every tree that was unlucky enough to get caught in its pathway before returning to its holster. Breathing heavily in shock and fear, Dash stood behind another tree, looking at the flying machine closing, giving off a small groan. "Greeeaaaat… a heat seeking scanner. And it doesn't help that my body temperature stays at 162 degrees… I'm like a sitting duck out here… gotta lure it closer to the ground… but how…?"

"**Come out now little rodent!**" The large robot spoke in a cold, distorted robotic voice.

Dash huffed, the voice alone confirming that someone alive was controlling that crazed monster as he let out with a shout. "Who are you! What do you want with me! What is that thing… and…. where can I get me one of those! Seriously, but I want it in a cool blue color!"

"**Who I am is none of your concern. Show yourself at once or I shall use The Egg Dragoon MKVI to destroy you as I did your friends!**"

Dash let out a small snicker, keeping himself hidden behind the large tree. "Heh… goes to show how much you know…" Dash spoke quietly to himself, thinking back to the event that led to his current predicament.

* * *

><p>"But isn't big brother at that party with Flare and Rin and Lara?" She spoke slowly, turning back to the two boys. Dash and Terry quickly turned to one another before they began to follow the young girl down the hall, Terry taking the lead, slowly reaching up and opened the door quietly. Once the door was open, the lights quickly shut off, causing the twins to jump back as Dash rubbed his hands together as quickly as possible, generating a small ball of fire between his palms before he held it out, using it as a light. The young boy looked around the darkened room, flicking the switch a few times, the lights in the room not responding before suddenly spotting a small figure run past them in the darkness.<p>

"Hey!" Dash called out, "Who's there? This better not be a joke or something! Come out now or get a butt kicking!"

Mocha quickly began to tug on the shirt of the prince, shaking slightly as she hid behind her brother. "D-Dash… let's go…" Suddenly the sound of two metallic objects slamming against one another caused the trio of half-breeds to jump back in fright before a large shadowy figure began to rise from the ground, a circle of lights generated from the shadowy figure began shining brightly around it. Dash, Mocha, and Terry followed the body of the foreign object as it rose higher and higher, completely hidden by the darkness and the blinding lights it was giving off before a blue sphere of energy appeared before it, taking aim for the children and fired as Mocha's screams echoed throughout the treehouse.

Dash, quickly thinking on his feet jumped in front of the blast, spinning quickly before his friends, creating a wall of fire that let out a huge explosion on contact with the laser fired towards them. As the shock wave sent the trio of half-breeds flying out the door and down the stairs, the young prince quickly grabbing the twins, kicking off the ground and slid down the railing before leaping into one of the many rooms. He huffed deeply before turning back to his friends, looking them over to make sure they were in one piece before he sighed, rushing to the doorway. "Stay here and keep quiet. I'll go deal with whatever that thing is." And before his friends could respond, Dash was already gone from their sight.

* * *

><p>Dash grinned lightly, placing his hand over his chest, coughing gently before he narrowed his eyes, turning back to the large robot dubbed the Egg Dragoon and glared, looking it over, searching for a weak spot. "Seriously dude why are you after me!? Who are you!?"<p>

"**As I've said before, its none of your concern! Now surrender yourself to me or-**" And with one quick motion, the Egg Dragoon turned its gatling barrel cannon towards the news helicopters behind it, the cannon's barrels quickly detaching from the cannon's core, rotating independently around the primary mechanism. With that, bullets of energy blast were fired towards hovering copters, managing to hit the tail of one as the others managed to escape from the line of fire. As the helicopter spun out of control, quickly making its way towards the ground, Dash jumped from behind the tree, rushing towards the Egg Dragoon with the large mechanical monster using its drill, attempted to ram the large spiraling device towards the half-breed. Dash gritted his teeth as he leapt onto the mechanism and used it to volt himself into the air and towards the helicopter, managing to grab the reporter, pilot, and cameraman, leapt from the spinning helicopter and into a small lake close by as it crashed into the ground.

Dash coughed up water, breathing heavily as he turned to the others who were screaming in fright before pushing himself from the water, hissing at the red and black robot. "They were innocent people! Why would you attack them!?"

The Egg Dragoon quickly turned back toward the purple hedgecat, aiming both its weapons for the young boy, "**They mean nothing to me! Everyone in this world is nothing but a simple ant compared to my greatness! You've already seen my identity so you will be destroyed!**"

"What are you talking about!?" Dash let out with a shout, shaking off the water from his body. "I've been asking, "who are you" all freaking night! I have no idea who you are but I know after I kick your butt, you're going straight to jail where you'll get butt raped for the rest of your life! Yeah, that's right! I may be a kid but I've seen enough mobster movies to know what it means!"

"**Time to die little one!**" And with that, the cannon on the enormous mechanical beast began to rotate around the core mechanism, firing at will towards the young hedgecat who seemingly disappeared from its line of fire, reappearing on the other side of the beast. Dash roared loudly as he leapt into the air, swinging his leg, kicking the cockpit only to find it surrounded by a glowing transparent energy force field, causing the young boy to let out a scream of pain. As the Egg Dragoon turned to face the hedgecat, swinging its large drill, Dash quickly vanished from view, reappearing on the ground, holding his leg, rubbing it.

"Holy crap… what's that thing made of?" But in an instant, he quickly leapt from his original spot as the flying machine began firing at will, Dash quickly sidestepping and avoiding every shot fired his way. "Sorry bud but you won't be catching me!"

"**You're quick on your feet!**" The large machine spoke loudly as it continued firing at the young boy. "**But I've dealt with my fair share of speedy rodents in the past and like him, you will fall before me as will everyone who lives on Mobius! You all exist to serve me if I deem fit, to become my play things in this world!**"

"Fat chance!" Dash called out, leaping from the ground and onto the top of a tree, standing in the moonlight. "There's no way you could have killed the fastest thing alive! My daddy would never lose to someone like you! I should know, I'm his son after all!"

The dragoon kept its formed aimed at the half-breed, its firing now ceased. "**You're father… then you are the son of Sonic the Hedgehog and he's still alive.**"

Dash grinned, placing his thumb to his chest, "That's right. My daddy never died, he only left this world to go live with my mommy. So how about you say hello to Dash, his pride and joy and the fasted hedgecat to have ever existed!"

Hearing these words, the rotation of the Egg Dragoon's cannons stopped and reattached themselves back to the main cannon, slowly lowering its arms. "**Well it seems that killing you would be a waist now wouldn't it?**"

"Heh, looks like you finally understand who you're up against." Dash spoke full of pride as he folded his arms, snickering to himself. "I mean I am one tough costumer after all. Bad guys back in my world shake in fear at the sou-"

"**Yes, I have! That means you're worth far more alive than dead!**" The gatling cannons quickly pealed back, revealing the inner part of the cannon, the device giving off a bright glowing indigo color as it fired a ball of bright, sparking mist towards the hedgecat who quickly leapt from the top of the tree to the branch of another, looking back at his previous spot, taking on the sight in shock finding it completely frozen over. As he turned back to the Egg Dragoon it began firing more shots towards the hedgecat, leaving Dash only with the option to run away and avoid each blast as the Dragoon began to chase after him. "**When I catch you, I'll use you as bait to lure in your father then I'll kill himself! That act alone will prove that I'm superior to you worthless creatures!**"

Dash panted heavily, running as fast as he could from the Dragoon that was seeking to capture him, rubbing his hands together firmly, using the friction to cover his hands in a coat of flames, sidestepping each blast of ice shot his way, flipping over each bullet and firing back towards the Dragoon which took no damage from his blast of fire. With that, the half-breed began to focus on using his fire abilities to protect himself from the bullets of ice fired his way, rushing deeper into the woods, sidestepping, flipping, dodging and propelling away the shots of ice sent his way with his own of fire. But suddenly, Dash found right leg caught in a block of ice fired from the mechanical dragoon, causing the young boy to slide against the ground. Grunting slightly, as the half-breed attempted to blow off the ice with a burst of flames, he found himself staring down the barrel of the Egg Dragoon which was only a few feet from his face and with his leg the way it was, he knew there was no way he could avoid the gunshot.

Then suddenly, the enormous machine found itself caught in an electrical current and fell to the ground, the ice block that incased Dash's leg was suddenly covered in a burst of flames, completely melting away the ice. "Keep away from my little brother!"

Dash quickly flipped back, landing on his feet before he ran around the other side of the mechanical dragoon, grinning widely as he stopped before Flare who stood before him, her right arm coated in flames with her left arm surging with lightning. "Whoa… Flare…" He stated slowly, looking her over in her outfit, his eyebrow cocked. "Ummm… what's up? Came to tango with the boss?"

The princess quickly turned down to her younger brother, "Dash, who is this? What did you do?"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Dash stated, waving his hands. "Hold on, I didn't do anything! This person was sneaking around in Kevin's treehouse and when we found him, he attacked us. I have no idea who or what this thing is."

"We…? Don't tell me…" She quickly looked around, scanning the area around them. "Where's Mocha and Terry?"

"Oh they're fine. They should still be back at the tree house. I tried to lure this thing away and take care of it myself but it has so many tricks up its sleeve that-" But in an instant, Flare suddenly reached out, pushing Dash away from her, leaping back herself as the large drill from the flying Dragoon slammed itself between them, destroying the earth in its wake, creating a large crater. As Dash kicked off the ground, landing before the Egg Dragoon, he turned around, shaking his fist. "Hey! We were in the middle of a conversation here you jerk! Didn't your motherboard teach you any manners?" Then the boy kicked the cockpit of the Egg Dragoon before the machine quickly pulled itself from the ground, freeing itself from the electrical surge.

'That is one strong robot…' Flare thought to herself. 'I sent 10,000 volts into that thing yet it's still functioning as if nothing happened. As a matter of fact, if I had to guess… it absorbed my energy and made it its own.'

"Flare!" A voice called from the trees causing the two half-breed's ears to flicker slightly. Soon Lara-Su, Rin, Kevin, and Caroline appeared and stood next to Flare as she kept her gaze on the machine. Lara-Su gasped as she stared up at the flying contraption as it made its way higher into the sky. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Not sure…" Flare spoke quietly, clenching her fist tightly. "But Dash told me whoever is controlling that thing got it from Kevin's lab." She quickly turned to Kevin, narrowing her eyes with the others turning to the half-breed lagomorph with Kevin turning back to them. "Kevin, you were keeping something this powerful and dangerous in that tree house of yours?"

"No!" Kevin shouted, turning back to the machine. "Of course not! I've never seen anything like that before. What I want to know is how it got into my lab…" But a look of shock suddenly crossed his face as he turned to Dash, fear showing in his eyes. "DASH! WHERE'S MY BROTHER AND SISTER!?"

Dash blinked, staring at him as Flare stepped forward, holding her hand before the teen, "Dash said he protected them so they're fine for now. In the mean time we need to worry about stopping whatever this thing is."

"No way!" Dash shouted as he turned towards the machine that held its cannons towards the children and the surrounding area. "This is my battle and you're not dressed for a fight like this anyways Flare! Get out of here and let the hero show you guys how it's done!"

"**I'm done playing around with you worthless Mobians!**" The voice shouted as it came from the sky, the clouds lighting up with a bright glowing golden energy, the cannon's octagonal carapace, eight small barrels extend outward from the primary cannon, spinning quickly around the center cannon. Suddenly, millions of balls of energy were fired down from the sky, raining down on the group, the size of it spoke of power, gave out an ear-splitting cracking in the air, the ground shaking with each shot as the blast of energy collided with the surrounded area. Rin letting out a roar, held his hands towards the sky, creating a dome of energy to not only cover himself but also protect his friends leaving only Dash unprotected as he ran up the side of the trees, hopping from branch to branch, dodging each and every blast that made its way towards him before pulling back his fist, winding it quickly, leaping off the tree and as high into the air as he possibly could.

As he spun his arm, flames began spreading along his arm, creating a spinning wheel of fire before he suddenly swung his arm forward, sending a large fireball up towards the flying Egg Dragoon, making a direct hit, stopping the barrage of energy bullets from raining down on his sister and friends. The boy grinned brightly as he fell from the sky, watching as the mechanical beast fell from the sky along with him. "Direct Hit! Boo-ya baby! Just call me crack shot!" But Dash's victory was short lived as the Egg Dragoon turned down towards the crowd of super powered children and fired its large rocket like drill towards them. The purple half-breed was able to curl into a ball and spin against the drill, grinding against the spinning weapon before being propelled away from the attack leaving the large drill to fire directly towards Flare and the others. Rin quickly let down his chaos barrier, allowing the others to escape the impact of the blast created by the drill colliding with the ground.

The moment Dash landed on the ground, he quickly ran towards the Egg Dragoon, leaping onto the cockpit, dancing on it playfully to gain its attention, giving a wide playful grin. Flare and the others landed separately away from the battlefield, Kevin looking on in shock and confusion before he felt something grab his hands. He quickly turned around, prepared to run away, only to find the sight of his younger siblings breathing very heavily and clearly shaken up. "Mocha! Terry!" The teen lagomorph shouted as he hugged his brother and sister tightly, "I'm glad you two are alright. Did that thing hurt any of you? Are you two injured? What are you doing here?"

Terry pulled away from Kevin, looking up at the battling Egg Dragoon as Dash, Flare, Caroline, Rin and Lara-Su leapt from tree to tree, attacking the large machine with a mix of close ranged attacks coupled with long ranged energy and elemental blast, "I… we're fine. But we came to make sure Dash was alright. That thing blew up half of your lab and we thought Dash died trying to protect us."

"Did you tell mom and dad?" Kevin asked, looking over his sister who held onto him tightly.

"N-No… we… we just didn't think…" Terry spoke softly, looking down towards the ground.

Lara-Su quickly landed on the ground, suddenly shooting herself towards the underside of the Egg Dragoon, delivering a kick to its underside, only for the machine to retaliate by sending a current of electricity around its body, shocking the young girl before she fell to the ground, grunting and landing on her back. "Damnit! Does this stupid thing have a weakness!?"

Rin quickly rushed towards his sister, slinging her arm over his shoulder, warping behind a tall tree as the blast from the laser cannon fired, just barely missing its mark. "We need a plan. We can't just go back and forth attacking at random this way."

Flare quickly made her way behind the large tree with the guardian siblings, breathing heavily, lightning coursing around her body. "I agree. It seems that machine not only has the ability to absorb our attacks but is also able to use our abilities against us and combined with its large arsenal of weaponry and its impenetrable defenses, it seems to be unstoppable."

"Wh-what about one strong focused attack?" Lara-Su let out with a grunt, standing on her own. "Rin and I can attack it together once it's distracted. With our combined strength we could easily punch a hole right in that armor, giving us a weak point to aim for." The female guardian quickly turned to the princess, "I hate to ask-"

"I'll do it." Flare spoke quickly, cutting off her friend. "Don't worry about me, I can handle myself. Just do what you need to do out there."

Within a moment, Caroline suddenly swooped in and landed with her friends, her hand on her hip, "So will I." She turned to Flare, giving a small smirk. "Someone's gotta watch your back hon."

Flare eyed the woman closely, giving a small nod in response. "Thanks. Just don't get yourself killed out there." She called, moving from behind the tree, rushing for the large machine as Caroline followed after the princess, her wings spread apart, soaring just above her as they made their way towards the large Egg Dragoon as it continued its attack on the young half-breed prince who bounced around playfully, using his speed to dodge oncoming attacks.

"Heh, you should worry more about yourself hon." She called out, taking Flare by her hands, carrying her high into the sky. "Make sure not to get that dress dirty! You look far too good in it to get it ruined in a fight like this!"

"Worry more about the battle at hand rather than how I look!" Flare called out as the two flew above the mechanical dragoon. Caroline gripped the princess's wrist tightly as she begun spinning in place before tossing Flare straight towards the flying beast. Dash grinned as he landed against the cockpit, pushing up and off with his legs leaving Flare with a clear pathway, colliding with the tinted cockpit with a spiraling elemental drill kick, sending the monster flying towards the ground with the others looking on in amazement.

Lara-Su, watching the Egg Dragoon fall from the sky, jumped from behind cover, rushing for the dragoon. "NOW!" She shouted, increasing her speed as she rushed for the large machine.

"W-wait! Goddamit!" Rin called, growling as he chased after her, equaling her speed with the two leaping into the air, pulling back their fist charged with an incredible amount of chaos energy, throwing their fist in an attempt to make contact. But suddenly, the second, lower cockpit on the body of the dragoon opened up to reveal a bright yellow orb, giving off a faint greenish glow, the internal workings of the machine was completely black, littered with glowing panels of bright white lights. Suddenly both guardians found themselves frozen in midair, trapped in an aura of golden energy and slowly, energy began seeping from their bodies and was absorbed into the inner chest cavity of the dragoon. "Argaah! Wh-what's happening to us!" Rin shouted, struggling desperately to move along with his sister.

"**This Egg Dragoon holds many qualities and weapons.**" The cold, distorted mechanical voice let out, its echo ringing throughout the forest. "**As such, you're experiencing one of them, my Chaos Syphon!**"

Lara-Su gasped, gritting her teeth as she began pulling harder with all her might to escape as the dragoon began to absorb more energy from her and her bother. "H-how do you have a Syphon! T-those things… are imp-p-possible to come by… anymore…!"

Rin quickly looked around, watching as Flare, Dash, and Caroline desperately began attack the dragoon, trying to close the chest cavity with no avail and in a surge of power, Rin summoned every ounce of strength he had and aimed his hand towards his sister, firing a small ball of energy towards her, the blast sending the girl flying out of reach of the Syphon's grip, allowing her to land on the ground. "Aahh! L-Lara! Go… go get…" But in a moment, the life from his eyes fade as his husk of a body fell to the ground, completely devoid of Chaos Energy.

Lara-Su stared at her brother, gritting her teeth as she turned and ran away as fast as she could, taking off into the darkness as Flare quickly rushed towards Rin's side, rolling him on his back and began giving him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, pumping roughly on his chest, struggling to get the boy to breath. After watching Rin hit the ground, Caroline quickly flew before the Egg Dragoon, catching its attention by kicking away the large gatling cannon as its chest cavity closed. The dragoon in turn swung its large tail and made contact with the fruit bat, sending her flying into the sky before she fell back to the ground, groaning in pain. Within a moment, Rin let out a cough, struggling to open his eyes, groaning deeply, his breathing very shallow with Flare looking the boy over. "Rin! Rin! Are you alright! Say something!" Flare's ears began to flicker at the sounds of the grinding steel and metal quickly making its way towards the two. The princess quickly turned around and on instinct, held up her hands and fired a steady stream of electricity towards the machine, the dragoon in turn taking aim with its drill and in response, fired its own channel of electricity towards Flare, the two streams colliding, pinning her down as she fought to protect herself and Rin.

Kevin quickly turned back to his younger siblings, placing his hands on their shoulders, "We got to get you two out of here. It's far too dangerous for you to be here."

The two shook their heads, clearly in fear. "W-We can't! We can't leave you and Dash and everyone here to fight that thing alone!" Mocha shouted, gripping her brother's shirt tightly. "It already beat Lara, Rin, and Caroline!"

Kevin looked back at the flying monster as Dash leaped for it again, the Dragoon quickly detaching its drill as it continued to fire its energy towards the princess, leaving her unable to move without costing the life of herself or her friend's. "Look, I understand you want to help but it's too dangerous. This isn't a videogame, you both could die and I won't let that happen!" Kevin shouted as he picked up the twins, placing them underneath his arms and begun to run away from the battle field. The two could only look on as they watched the gatling cannon's barrels pull back, taking aim for Dash, unexpectedly firing at the boy who was trapped in midair, falling from the sky and found himself shot back against a tree, completely encased in a large crystal block of ice. Terry, seeing his friend trapped, screamed as he pulled from his brother's grip, taking off into the air and flew straight into the machine's cockpit, slamming both his feet down but causing no damage.

"**Nuisance!**" The machine let out with a roar, winding back its arm cannon, preparing to strike the half-breed who was frozen in fear. Dash, watching the oncoming attack through his frozen prison screamed loudly and began vibrating his body, flaring up in flames, releasing himself from the ice that held him captive before leaping for the giant machine, curling into a ball and begun spinning rapidly. As the young boy spun in midair, the prince suddenly began to vibrate, sending a small shockwave towards the tree causing the spinning purple hedgecat rocketing towards the Egg Dragoon, colliding with it and sending the large machine flying against the ground, Dash unraveling after the impact, a look of shock spreading across his face before he cheered with excitement.

"YES!" The young boy shouted as he slowly fell from the air. "I did it! I did the homing attack!" But during his time of cheer, the undersides of the second cockpit opened up, releasing two large mechanical hands that shot like a missile towards the young falling prince, catching him in the grip of one of the hands, squeezing him tightly as he let out a loud ear shattering scream drawing in the attention of everyone in the area.

"**You've been a thorn in my side long enough rodent!**" The machine called out, pushing itself from the ground and taking to the sky, hovering just before the screaming boy. "**I'm done playing around with all of you! You may be worth more alive but you don't need all your bones in order to live!**"

"Let him go!" Flare shouted, her rage suddenly encasing her body in a swirl of fire and lightning as she blew back the drill and all the power it asserted, leaping into the air towards the machine before another loud scream from Dash and the sounds of his bones popping and buckling halted her leap.

The large mechanical beast turned towards Flare its separate hovering mechanical hand keeping a steady grip on the young prince's body. "**Take another step little brat and it will draw its last breath!**"

The sounds of the metal grinding together as it held the boy in midair above the battle field for everyone to see was out heard by the voice of Dash who continued to scream, trying to shake free, tossing back his head as his sister watched in seething anger. "HELP MEEEEE AAAAAAAGGGGGARRRRHHHHH!" Through all the screaming, all the panic, the sound of steel slicing through the air could be hear, a small concentrated sliver of light appeared over the large mechanical hand that held the young boy before the device and its captive were completely alit by a multitude of gigantic explosions, stunning everyone in the vicinity. Flare quickly scanned the littering broken parts of the mechanism as it fell to the ground in a small rain of fiery steel, searching for any sign of her younger brother but the falling cluster of broken parts was completely void of the little boy in any way.

"N-n-no…w…ay…" Rin spoke quietly after dragging himself towards a tree, leaning against the base. Listening to her friend's voice, Flare quickly turned to the boy to find him looking up in the air before she followed the boy's gaze which lead not only her but everyone's sights to a figure standing in a tree, the only thing visible on the person's body was a long flowing white cloak and blue quills protrude from the back of its head as the wind blew the hood from its head. "S…sonic… sure is… fast… guess Lara-Su… came through…"

The Egg Dragoon slowly turned towards the figure standing on a branch high in the trees, the hollow voice still ringing in the forest. "**Sonic… finally you've made your appearance… here I thought you were gone and left to be forgotten but now I shall destroy you and claim my rightful place in history as the one who destroyed the greatest of freedom fighters!**"

Kevin smiled brightly along with his siblings as he helped Caroline to her feet, slinging her arm over her shoulder with everyone watching the person in the trees. "Go get him Uncle Sonic! Make that guy pay for what he's done!"

"Yeah!" Terry let out with a cheer, his sister standing right next to the boy.

"Kick his butt! Take no prisoners!"

Flare stood emotionlessly as she stared up at the man in the trees, the young prince letting out a small groan and a cough, finding himself sitting on the tree branch before the person, his hand on the young boy's shoulder. "D-daddy…?"

"Heh…" His voice was evenly toned, meaningful, yet nurturing and kind, almost, familiar to the young child. "Do I really look that much like him Dash?"

"MAURICE!" Flare let out with a shout, her voice giving off an echo as the others turned to her before turning back towards the figure that held the young prince.

Dash, who was slightly confused and dazed took a closer look at the person before him, his blue quills hanging much longer off his head then that of his father's, his muzzle was covered with a thick layer of white fur but his golden cat eyes gave his true identity away as a bright smile spread across Dash's face before he pushed himself forward, hugging the man tightly. "Big brother! You're back! It's really you!"

The young blue hedgecat gave off a serine smile, rubbing his younger brother's head, nodding slowly. "Hey little brother. You've gotten so big while I've been away. It's really great to see you again. Sorry I didn't come sooner. Can you forgive me?"


	14. Ch:14 Maurice Returns

The wind blew quietly through the battle field as everyone turned their gaze towards the two brothers posted on top of a thick branch in a large tree. The white cloak flowed beautifully in the breeze with the sword's golden hilt on his back shining brightly in the moonlit sky. Everyone stood motionlessly at the person, completely in disbelief of what their eyes were showing them but amidst all the confusion and doubt, the sounds of laughter ran throughout the forest area.

Dash laughed brightly, hugging his brother before he pulled away from him, looking up to the elder prince of the Kaji family. "I can't believe you're back! And what an entrance! Thanks for saving me! But where did you go!? What did you do!? What did you see!? Did you meet any new people!? Where did you come from!? How did you get here!? When did you get back!?"

"Whoa whoa easy little brother…" The tall blue half-breed spoke, rubbing the hair on the young boy's head. "I'll answer all your questions after we take care of this bully, ok?"

Dash nodded, his bright smile never fading before the large Egg Dragoon took aim for the two boys who were paying it no mind, "**Now Sonic! Turn and face your death at the hands of the greatest mind to have ever walked this pathetic planet!**" And at that moment, the cannon's inner core began to seethe with a golden flowing energy before it released a large energy bullet for the two, exploding as it made contact causing everyone to gasp and shriek. But in a moment, the flames and heat from the explosion suddenly expanded without any warning before contracting in a small ball of swirling flames, held in the left hand of the blue half-breed who, like his younger brother, never turned to face the monster. "**W-What! Impossible!**"

Within a second, Maurice rose his hand and sent the ball soaring straight into the sky before it alit the sky in a multitude of explosions. "Hey Dash…"

"Yeah big bro?" Dash asked, never turning his gaze from his brother.

Maurice gave off a small smile, rubbing the back of his little brother's head. "I know this is your bad guy to beat and I hate to butt in on your battle but do you mind if I take it from here?"

Dash clenched his fist, his smile only growing brighter as he shook his head quickly, his body vibrating with excitement. "No! No way! Are you kidding me!? Not at all!"

"Thanks." Maurice spoke quietly before he stood up, turning his gaze from his little brother to the large death machine, looking over his shoulder, placing his hand on his sword. The slits in his golden eyes quickly narrowed as the smile vanished from his face, his expression completely focused on the large red and black mecha hovering before him. The air surrounding the battle field grew thick with tension and bloodlust as he unclipped the buckle around his neck, unraveling his white cloak, letting it fly away into the night sky, revealing his all white attire of long, loose fitting pants and a sleeveless shirt.

"**So…**" The large machine began, taking in the full view of the boy, "**You're not Sonic…**"

"No!" The young man spoke proudly, his voice giving off a confident roar as he turned towards the large hovering Egg Dragoon. "You have me confused with my father! I'm his eldest child, Maurice Kaji!"

"**Then I suppose with you here it completes the set, or is there another one of you stupid little rodents running abou-**"

"Cut the crap Snively!" Maurice barked quickly, baring his fangs, "Why don't you show yourself, you spineless little coward!"

Everyone's sights were quickly turned towards the large hovering Egg Dragoon as it stood motionlessly and quietly for a moment before the tinted cover of the cockpit began to give off a faded glow, slowly disappearing in octagon sectional way, stemming from the very peak of the dome to the base, showing a short older bald human with pale white skin, a large pointed nose stemming from his face. He sported white gloves and a lime green jacket, zippers trailing down not only his torso but down the sleeves of his jacket as well. His dark smirk coupled with his blue menacing eyes sent a chill down the spines of everyone who saw his face as he laughed wickedly in the comfort of his hoverpod which was logged into the metallic monstrosity. "I can't believe a worthless half-wit like you knew who I really was! I'm impressed little rodent! Perhaps you're more intelligent than these insignificant woodland creatures after all!"

Rin grunted lightly in shock, looking up at the man who supposedly lost a battle with the great Miles Tails Prower 10 years prior to today's current events, being disintegrated by his own molecular destabilizer in the heat of their battle. "He… he… he's still… alive…?"

"It… it can't be…" Kevin spoke quietly, a look of terror spreading across his face. "My father killed you! I know he killed you! I saw it myself!"

Snively quickly turned his menacing gaze towards the young teen as he commanded his machine to swing its robotic arm, sending a small shock way that blew back Kevin, Terry, Mocha and Caroline. "Silence! Worthless maggot! You're pathetic father tried to kill me, as your father did to my uncle, boy!" The elder scientist shouted, turning towards Maurice and his younger brother. "I should thank him for that, might I add but the great Miles Prower didn't kill me, he only destroyed a copy, a cyborg if you will."

Rin grunted, slowly pushing himself to a standing position as he continued leaning his weight against the large tree. "So… it was your scapegoat… to make everyone believe the last line of the Robotnik family was finally gone…"

"Yeesss! It was brilliant!" Snively shouted as he slammed his fist on the controls of his pod, chuckling to himself. "Faking my own death I was able to move around in secret, biding my time-"

"Biding your time until you were able to amass everything you needed to take over the world and destroy anyone who could challenge you." Maurice stated, cutting off the human as he gave off a growl towards the young prince. "For over 30 years you've tried and tried again to claim rule to this world full of inhabitants that wish only to live in peace. But that stops here Snively, mark my words."

The human narrowed his eyes as the two stared down one another, "Do you really believe you have the power to stop me little rat?"

"Hey!" Dash shouted, his hands cupping over his mouth, "My brother just deflected an explosion! What chance do you think you have against him!"

"I know full well of your abilities you stupid little parasite!" The human shouted with a grin, slowly rising higher above the two who were posted in the tree tops. "Sonic Jr, Flare, and Dashiell… the three children of Blaze the Cat and Sonic the Hedgehog. I know all about your super speed and abilities of pyrokinesis. I was taken by surprise beforehand because I believe you to be your father, but now I shall dispose of all of you-" But in a moment, Maurice was found standing several yards away, facing away from the dragoon, on top of another tree top with his sword held firmly in his hand, shining brightly in the glow of the moonlight as the second separate mechanical arm of the giant Egg Dragoon split into an array of pieces before exploding, sending the flying craft sailing off course and against a row of trees.

"You think I'll let you get away after today?" Maurice asked coldly, turning back towards the drifting Egg Dragoon as Snively gritted his teeth, fighting to gain correct control of the craft he was piloting. "You won't go any further than this Snively… you attacked not only innocent people, but my friends and more importantly… my family…" Maurice slowly peered over his shoulder, his narrow cat eyes focusing intently on the human, "That was your fatal mistake…"

"The only mistake here was that a bunch of feeble half-wit wannabe freedom fighters opt to challenge me in a game of control and power!" With that, the gatling cannons quickly took aim for the prince and pealed back, revealing the inner part of the cannon, the device giving off a bright glowing indigo color as it fired balls of bright, sparking mist towards the hedgecat. Maurice narrowed his eyes, baring his fangs and suddenly alit with a bright golden-red flame, incinerating every ice bullet shot his way before it could even make contact as everyone around watched in amazement and awe. "So… super heating the air around you melts the ice before it could reach you, slight miscalculation on my part."

Maurice quickly turned towards the machine completely, his sword in hand as he took a fighting pose. "Enough of your dribble… I'm done listening to you speak…"

"H-h-h-hoooow… dare… you…" Snively let out, breathing heavily. "How DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH AWAY!" Then the large machine took aim with its gigantic spiraling drill, firing it at the boy from only a couple yards away. Maurice quickly spun the sword in his hand, pulling back the blade before thrusting it forward towards the spinning drill, just barely hitting the underside of the tip and as it inched closer at its incredible speed, Maurice pulled back his sword, moving it along with the drill. The blue hedgecat quickly placed his free hand on the broad side of his blade, rotating his hands and tilting his blade slightly up, bracing himself and planting his feet on the tree branch as the drill grinded itself along the edge of the sword causing the trajectory of the drill to curve up and right over the head of the blue hedgecat, spiraling above him and into the air. "I… I… I-I don't understand…" Snively asked, looking on in absolute disbelief.

Rin growled, watching the drill fly higher into the sky before it suddenly made its U-turn and headed towards the Egg Dragoon, reattaching itself onto the machine before turning his gaze towards Maurice. "He… used his sword, to alter the path of that drill… instead of trying to stop it or dodge…"

Caroline stared at the sight before her, her mouth agape with admiration. "Wow… now that… was cool…"

"Tell me about it…" Kevin spoke quietly, watching the prince. "To do what he just did, you need perfect strength, speed, and timing… remarkable…"

"Now…" Maurice began, taking his sword in both hands, leaping off the tree and straight for Snively, swinging his blade swiftly, the machine quickly raising the gatling cannon up to defend itself causing Maurice to attack the large weapon, leaving not even a scar along the plate of steel. "…Reinforced…" Maurice spoke quietly, looking over the gatling cannon before spotting the drill towards his right as it attempted to swing at the boy. The prince, quickly narrowed his eyes, barrel rolling in midair, slamming the broad side of his sword against the drill before planting his feet firmly against his blade, balancing on the blade as if it were a board. Then suddenly the prince quickly leapt off his sword, flicking his feet quickly just before his soles left his blade, causing his weapon to flip off the spinning drill and into the air with him. This quick motion not only caused the spiraling drill to miss him completely as he caught his weapon, but the action sent Maurice flying into the air, just over the cockpit where Snively sat within the safety of his machine. In one quick motion, Maurice sent himself rocketing towards Snively as he set his sword alit with flames, Snively desperately swinging the gatling cannon towards Maurice, missing him completely as the prince took another swing at the large robot, avoiding the glass dome protected by an energy barrier and attacking the upper layer cockpit, just barely scarring it before leaping back and away before Snively could attempt another attack, his eyes full of focus and determination.

Snively himself only laughed hysterically at the boy before he grinned darkly as the Egg Dragoon began to surge with power, giving off a faint golden glow of power. "Did you really think that sword would be enough to stop me? Even with all the power you have that blade is nothing more than a butter knife compared to this machine. I've reinforced it and coated almost every inch of this Egg Dragoon's main body and weaponry with tungsten titanium steel alloy! I've taken the most flexible and most durable man made metals and combined them into one, turning this device into the ultimate machine of pure destruction!" He laughed loudly, looking down at the boy whose eyes never faltered, causing an annoyed expression to spread on Snively's face. "Just because you made a simple scratch on my first layer of armor, don't pretend like you've won the battle rodent."

Maurice continued staring at the human, causing Snively to grit his teeth in frustration as the machine began to fire its multitude of weapons at the young body, energy bullets, missiles, and power beams raining down on him as the prince leapt from tree to tree, effortlessly dodging and deflecting each and every blast shot his way with swift swipes of his sword. "Yeah!" Dash shouted standing within the treetop. "Kick his butt big bro!" Maurice closed his eyes, back flipping off a large branch in order to avoid another shot fired his way, unexpectedly finding the large Egg Dragoon waiting behind the boy as he hung in the air, upside down staring down the evil scientist. "Maurice!" Dash shouted, "Look out!"

But in one quick motion, as Snively attempted to stab the boy with his large drill, Maurice took his hand, aiming it towards the ground as he hung upside down in midair, releasing a large ball of fire, sending it flying towards the ground under him. The force of his own attack propelled him straight into the air, above the attacking drill with the young prince quickly flipping in midair once more, taking his blade as he shot down towards Snively once more; his blade again alit with fire and in one swipe, made another small scar along the metal armor. "You damn rat!" The mad scientist shouted as his large machine swung its arm towards the body who quickly planted his feet firmly along the cannon. Snively only growled in anger finding the young half-breed staring him down as he stood along his cannon before he quickly pulled back the arm with the large drill at the end, coating the weapon with electricity before attempting to slam it down onto Maurice to crush him. As Maurice quickly pushed himself off the gatling cannon to avoid the attack from the drill, the weapon stopped short of hitting the cannon, much to the surprise of everyone watching as the tip of the drill was a mere few feet from Maurice's face. Snively let out a small snicker as he pressed a button on his control panel, his eyes glaring at the defenseless boy. "Gotcha…"

As the drill suddenly shot off towards the falling prince, Maurice quickly slid his hand over his blade causing the sword to let off a faint, green pulse as an unknown glowing green script appeared on the sword before Maurice roared loudly, swinging the blade causing it to make contact with the large drill fired in his direction. "Don't underestimate me Snively!" The two weapons clashed in the air for a brief moment before Maurice's entire body became encased in fire, and in one quick motion, Maurice sent the spinning drill flying with his sword before landing on the ground, taking a deep breath as the crimson fire surrounding his body slowly faded away. The prince gripped the handle of his sword firmly as he turned up towards Snively who roared in anger, slamming his fist on his controls as his drill returned to its post.

"God… DAMNIT! Why won't you just die you stupid little rodent!?"

Dash grinned as he cheered loudly, his screams of happiness mixing with that of Caroline's, Mocha's and Terry's as Maurice took his blade in hand, lighting it on fire and spreading his stance slowly, taking a deep breath before suddenly leaping high into the air, bounding from branch to branch as he made his way higher towards the scientist. "Time to end this Snively."

"End it…? End it… **End it**! That's right, I'll **END THIS ALRIGHT**!" He shouted from within his cockpit as he held his large drill high in the air, swinging it down towards the boy. the force of the swing was powerful enough to blow back the trees, sending a shock way towards everyone on the ground, trapping them in a current of wind but having no effect on Maurice, missing him completely as he swung his sword, the sound of buzzing overtaking the wind before Maurice appeared above the large machine. Suddenly the underside of the second cockpit of the Egg Dragoon abruptly opened up like a fresh scar, clearly made from the slash of the half-breed's blade as Maurice landed on the first cockpit next to Snively, his sword giving off a small hum, completely encased in a thin, flowing flame before Maurice stabbed the blade into the cockpit, glaring at the surprised human. "H-How…? How…?"

The half-breed quickly vanished from before Snively, reappearing behind the machine, slashing open the back of the large flying mecha before landing on a thick branch, facing away from the dragoon. His sword was held firmly in his right hand, letting off a small hum with the flames growing more intense in heat but keeping a very thin layer around the steel. "I thought you said you knew of all my abilities Snively…" In a roar the mad scientist turned around, attempting to swing at the boy who disappeared from view before reappearing once again, falling from the sky as he created another wound on the shoulder of the flying contraption before landing again on another branch as the machine began to malfunction, crashing against the ground. "By superheating the steel of my sword with fire and by vibrating my body and inadvertently, my sword at a speed so high that its able to move through solid matter, well I want to thank you for your analogy from before about calling my sword nothing more than a butter knife." Maurice spoke coldly, turning back towards Snively as his machine slowly rose from the ground. The boy gripped the handle of his sword as his blade began to vibrate once again, glowing brightly with flames. "Because of my heritage, my sword is able to cut through your armor like a hot knife through butter."

* * *

><p>"And then the room lit on fire!" Sonic shouted with a laugh as he sat at a large table with his wife and friends, each holding a cup to drink from with large smiles on each of their faces. "Boy, I've never been so scared in my life."<p>

"Well what did you expect?" Knuckles asked, grinning lightly, "Child birth is not an easy process."

Cream smirked, giving Knuckles a light push against his shoulder, "Oh like you know how hard it is Knuckles."

"Hey I give up on a crap after like 15 minutes so-" But the elder guardian was quickly cut off by the sounds of moaning, complaints and annoyance from the female members of their group. "I'm just saying, it's hard work. Did you think it was going to be a piece of cake?"

"Well I mean Maurice and Flare's birth wasn't so bad. She said she didn't even really need to try for them to be born right honey?" Sonic asked, turning to his wife.

Blaze let out a small sigh, rubbing her forehead, a shade of pink covering her cheeks. "Sonic can we please change the subject? I understand you love the kids and that you love me and that you love to talk about us but this isn't the type of story I want our friends to know."

Sonic blinked, staring at his wife, his head tilted to the side before he let out a small sigh. "Alright hon, alright… Hey!" Sonic shouted with a clap, "Did I ever tell you guys about the time when Tails and I went down to-" Suddenly a burst of energy and power whipped around the room, pushing Sonic and his friends back against the walls, causing many items and objects to fly around uncontrollably. This action startled the group, putting them on high alert as the room unexpectedly filled with a bright green light, blinding everyone in the area before the light vanished as quickly as it came. "Ugh…" Sonic let out with a small groan as everyone slowly helped one another to their feet. "Did anyone catch the number of the-"

"Not now…" Blaze let out with a groan, helping Julie-Su to her feet. "What was that? It felt like Chaos Energy…"

"It was…" Knuckles spoke softly, drawing in everyone's attention causing the group to turn to him, taking in the sight of Knuckles kneeling before a person who was lying on the ground. As they moved closer to see the person Knuckles was kneeling before, they each gasped in shock as Knuckles took the orange echidna known as Tikal into his arms and turned towards his friends, her clothes torn and burned, her body broken down, her fur damp with blood with a blood soaked hole shown in her stomach. Sonic quickly placed the table back on its fours as Knuckles walked over slowly, setting the echidna down gently. His hands began to give off a faint green aura as he placed his palms over Tikal's stomach causing her body to emit the same dim glow. "This… I don't understand… Tikal… she's… she's so powerful. How could someone do this to her? Why?"

"Tikal…" Sonic began slowly as his wife stood next to him, "Tikal, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"Is… is she…?" Julie-Su asked slowly, a look of worry spreading across her face as she placed her hand on Knuckles as the guardian proceed to heal the priestess.

"No…" Knuckles began slowly, shaking his head. "But any longer and she would have died. She has a hole shot straight through her stomach and she has flesh deep scars all over her body…"

Tails, who left mere moments ago, returned with a first aid kit and a pair of goggles over his face and began scanning the girl's body as Cream tended to her wounds to keep any more blood from leaking from Tikal's body. "She's been harmed by plasma radiation. An extremely high concentration of it…" Tails turned up to Knuckles slowly, "Any idea who could do something like this?"

Knuckles sighed before he took his right hand, placing it under his quills and against the side of his head, closing his eyes slowly as he continued to heal the echidna beneath him. "This is Knuckles, I want a full status report on the island."

"So far everything seems alright Sir." A voice could be heard coming from an intercom placed in Knuckles' ear, "Everything is normal on this end and there's been no real recent activi…"

Knuckles slowly opened his eyes, growling lightly. "What? What's going on? Report, now!"

"I…I don't understand it sir… Angel Island… its… its moving off its predetermined path."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure sir it just suddenly started moving on its own- Angel Island is falling from the sky! It will crash into the Ocean in less than 3 minutes!"

"Damnit!" Knuckles let out with a roar, clenching his fist tightly. He let out a deep sigh before suddenly finding the hand of Tikal before his face. As he turned down to the female, he found that she had regained conscious and although struggling, she was able to lift her arm before it fell to her sides. "T-Tikal!"

Julie-Su gently took Tikal's hands into her own, looking down to her, stroking her head gently, "Tikal… are you alright? How do you feel?"

The echidna's breathing was shallow and heavy, her body shaking slightly, evident of her struggle to move. She began to slowly move her lips, unable to bring herself to speak as Sonic moved closer, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Tikal… if you know who did this to you, you have to tell us."

"Easy Sonic," Knuckles barked, turning to him, "She's still not in the best of shape right now so give her time to breath."

"…it… i…t… w…"

Hearing Tikal's voice, the others quickly turned down to her as Knuckles continued healing her body. "Easy Tikal… easy… don't push yourself. Just speak slowly then save your energy."

Tikal gave Julie-Su's hand a tight squeeze as she closed her eyes, struggling to speak. "…i… it…wa… it… was…"

Sonic continued looking down at the woman with her others before he raced towards the door, reaching into his coat pocket, pulling from his jacket a glowing blue ring. As the others turned up to the blue hedgehog, Tails placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Sonic, where are you going?"

"It's just not my style to sit around and wait. I'm going to find who did this and set them straight."

As the others watched the blue hedgehog open the front door, Sonic found his wife standing next to him, eyeing the man closely. "I know this is part of your impulsive nature… but I'm coming as well."

Sonic smirked lightly, nudging against Blaze. "Cool. It will be just like old times eh Blaze?" Then before a single second could pass, the two took off out the door and down the road off Tails' estate. "Where do you think we should look first Blaze?"

Blaze sighed softly as she continued to run with her husband, "Not sure… but I have a bad feeling for some reason. We should check up on the children first to make sure they're alright."

"Nah." Sonic stated as Blaze quickly turned to him. "If we did then you know Flare would want to join us and then so would the rest of the kids and then we would have a bigger problem."

The queen sighed softly, nodding. "Agreed… but still… I want to make sure Flare is in one piece. I get the feeling she's in trouble… and for some reason I feel the same way about Dash…"

Sonic gave a bright grin, flashing a thumbs up as the two began to increase their speed. "Relax Blaze, I'm sure the kids are alright. They can handle themselves, after all, you trained them."

* * *

><p>Snively screamed loudly as his large monstrous machine swung about in the air, trying to land a blow on the young blue half-breed prince who continued attacking the flying mechanism, bounding from tree top to tree top, carving more wounds into the Egg Dragoon's armor with each attack he made. As the others stood by, watching silently at the battle transpiring before them, a bright flash of swirling green energy appeared next to Rin. As the flash of light vanished, Lara-Su appeared next to her brother, holding an incredibly large green gem in her hands, held above her head. "Rin! Rin! Are you still alive!"<p>

Her older brother grunted lightly, growling towards the girl as he clenched his fist, unable to push himself from the tree to stand on his own. "What… what are you doing here… with that? I told you to get our father… not the Master Emerald!"

Lara-Su jumped back in a panic slightly, placing the Emerald down onto the ground. "W-well I didn't know what else to do! Everyone was gone including Shade and Tikal so I grabbed Master Emerald thinking we could use it to stop that robot we were just fighting!"

"D-damnit… that was so…" But then the two siblings noticed the Master Emerald giving off a faint pulse of power before the two slowly turned to the Egg Dragoon which began emitting he same glow. "No…"

"Yeah… you didn't notice but I sensed it from before…" Lara-Su began before she turned towards her brother, placing her hands on the giant gems energy began to trail up her arm from the gem causing her body to give off a powerful green aura. "We don't have much time…" Then the girl quickly rushed to her brother's side, slamming her hands into his chest, sending the energy her body was emitting to his. "Oh by the way, did I just see Maurice or are my eyes screwing with me?"

Rin quickly turned towards his sister, narrowing his eyes towards her as strength slowly returned to his form. "Didn't you just say we don't have time Lara?"

"Hey can't a girl ask a simple question?"

"Damnit! Damn it all to hell!" Snively let out with a roar, his machine slowly backing away from Maurice as he stood in a tree top, glaring at the human. "I don't understand… I had everything planned out… it was flawless… I don't understand!"

"You're a shadow of your former self Snively." Maurice began, placing his sword in the sheath behind his back. "It's time you ended this and turned yourself over quietly. This battle is obviously in my favor. You can't protect yourself from my attacks and your machine isn't fast enough to keep up with me on this level. You're done. Give up and let's end this peacefully."

"Never!" Snively shouted as he rose the Egg Dragoon's drill high into the air, charging it with energy before Snively unexpectedly found his machine unresponsive to his controls. As he struggled with the machine, he found that his dragoon was giving off a faint glow of green energy. As he scanned the area around him, he turned around within his cockpit to discover both Lara-Su and Rin emitting the same glow, Rin's left hand along with Lara-Su's right hand placed on the Master Emerald as the two began to close their eyes. "No… they couldn't have discovered it!"

The two siblings took a deep breath, their quills flowing in the air as if suspended in water, both speaking firmly and in unison, "_**The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos…**_" Then both echidnas opened their eyes, their eyes glowing brightly with Chaos Energy as they focused on the Egg Dragoon. "_**Please Master Emerald, STOP THE CHAOS EMERALDS!**_" Then without warning, blue currents of lightning began to discharge from the large green gem, traveling through the air, and straight into the cracks of the Egg Dragoon. As Snively screamed, the Egg Dragoon began to lose power, shutting down and slowly fell from the sky. Maurice, standing quietly in the tree leapt forward, taking his sword in hand and carved a large square hole in the back of the Egg Dragoon's second cockpit and after peeling away the armor, found the Seven Chaos Emeralds glowing brightly, lodged in a secure device. Within a moment, Maurice quickly removed the Chaos Emeralds from its circuitry, tossing the gems towards Rin and Lara-Su before leaping off the back of the falling machine, landing on a thick branch as the large Egg Dragoon fell lifelessly to the ground with a crash.

Everyone looked on in stunned silence as Dash quickly leapt from the tree and onto the ground before he slowly made his way towards the Egg Dragoon. As he placed his hand along the machine, Terry and Mocha slowly made their way towards the young boy, standing behind him as Dash kicked the machine out of curiosity. After the trio took a second to wait for a response, Dash quickly turned towards his friends, grinning widely, "And he's down! Snively, the bulbous, big headed bald bozo was trumped by none other than my big brother, you know him, you love him, bad guys love to hate him, the one, the only, MAURICE!" Dash let out with a cheer, turning his hand towards his brother as if presenting him as the twins cheered in laughter.

Maurice stood quietly in the tree as his eyes watched the Egg Dragoon closely. As the prince peered into the scars he left in the machine, he spotted a small current of electricity flow through the machine's circuitry and quickly turned to the children, "EVERYONE! GET AWAY RIGHT NOW!"

As the children turned towards Maurice in confusion, power began surging through the Egg Dragoon, igniting its form as its propulsion wings expanded out, hitting the three children with a surge of energy, blowing back the trio along with everyone else on the ground that was close to the machine before taking to the sky. Laughter could be heard coming from the machine as Snively grinned darkly with his monstrous robot beginning to heal its wounds, the metal cracking and buckling, slowly expanding and spreading like fluid, attempting to cover the wounds inflicted upon it by the half-breed blue prince. "Did you honestly believe that I, Snively Robotnik, wasn't capable of planning ahead? This entire time my machine has been absorbing energy from the Chaos Emeralds and storing it away in a backup generator. I have enough power to run this craft for at least a few more days before I'll need a recharge-"

"Enough!" Maurice shouted, cutting off the mad scientist. "You've lost! You've been overpowered, you're outmatched, and outnumbered. You've lost the Chaos Emeralds you stole and your machine has taken serious amounts of damage. Even if you heal your machine, you know you don't have enough energy to fight us all. End this now, peacefully."

The human sat quietly in the comfort of his cockpit, his eyes closed as he took in the words of the half-breed prince. Snively took a deep breath, slowly opening his eyes, "And people call me arrogant…" With that, the scientist slowly turned towards Maurice, the two locking eyes as a dark grin began to cover his face. "You're right… fighting a rat like you directly is well beyond my abilities at this current moment…" Snively gave a small chuckle as the man gripped his controls tightly, his body shaking with anger and frustration. "Well then… I suppose we are at the end game… aren't we boy!" Then without a moment's hesitation, Snively rose the drill of the Egg Dragoon high into the sky before suddenly swinging it down onto Maurice who in turn, leapt into the air leaving only the branch he was standing on to receive the damage intended for him. But without a warning, Maurice found the drill facing towards him, surging with energy and power as the gatling cannon took aim for the three young half-breeds. "Now Mr. Hero, let's see you protect both yourself and these brats!" And before a single second could pass, Snively fired a large golden laser towards Maurice who was still free falling from the sky and at the same time, allowed his cannons to fire a barrage of missiles towards the children.

Unable to move out of the way in time, Maurice slid his hand along the broad end of his blade, causing it to emit the same encrypted glow as before as Maurice swung his sword to defend himself from Snively's attack before he let out a scream towards the children, "RUN! RUN NOW!" But as the missiles drew closer, the three children found themselves frozen in fear and pain, unable to move out the way in time and ultimately became covered in an array of large explosions. Maurice roared loudly, using all his strength to deflect the energy beam fired his way before landing on the ground, looking on in disbelief at the explosion that took place before him and everyone else.

Then without warning, a large golden blast of energy shot forth from the explosion, hitting the Egg Dragoon's gatling cannon and its entire right limb, disintegrating the weapon in its wake. As the explosion that covered the children was blown back, Snively turned towards the attack's origin only to find a large golden energy dome and within the energy field stood Kevin with his hands held up, hunched over, generating the large sphere of energy, his face covered by his flowing brown hair. His breathing was heavy and deep and from behind him, five phantom-like tails made of pure energy began to spout from his backside, his body giving off a fury of golden Chaos Energy, stunning everyone in the area as he let out a deep growl. "**Yoooou… BASTARD!**" Kevin quickly turned up towards Snively, his eyes glowing brightly as he clenched his fist tightly, causing the ground to rumble and quake underneath him as his siblings and Dash looked on in silence. "Have you no shame!? Attacking children!"

Before the young boy could move, Kevin found himself blocked off by the half-breed blue prince who held his arms before him, his back turned to Kevin. "Kevin… I'm sorry…" Hearing those words, Kevin's aura, ghostly tails and power quickly vanished as he looked on at the young man in disbelief. "It's my fault that your brother and sister were placed in danger… my arrogance and unwillingness to do what was necessary is why they almost lost their lives…" Maurice spoke quietly, slowly reaching behind his back, drawing his weapon.

Snively fumbled with his controls, angry at the lost of his machine's right arm before he turned down towards Maurice who began to give off a faint pulse of power. In response, Snively motioned the controls to lift the left arm of the large mechanical drill high towards the sky as the device begun to spin at an alarming rate. The large Egg Dragoon began to emit a dark golden glow and the drill became surrounded by a flaring yellow aura, seething with great power. "NOW! LET'S END THIS!"

Maurice slowly closed his eyes, placing the blade before him, his right hand gripping the handle firmly as his left hand slowly slid across the broad side of the blade. "_**The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost.**_" The ancient unknown script began to show itself on his blade, giving off a bright green aura, surging with more power than ever shown before. "_**The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed.**_" The blade itself ignited in a flare of glowing green magical energy as inaudible chanting could be heard in the background, mixed in with the wind. "_**Since beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void but always yields to purifying light.**_" Snively roared loudly as he motioned his Egg Dragoon to rush towards the group as Maurice became enveloped in a shining bright green aura of magical energy and power. The machine pulled back its arm, preparing to strike down upon the children as Maurice took his blade in both hands, opening his eyes. "_**When one who detaches himself from worldly desires, the body of the beholder shall cut through the darkness**_**!**" With that, Maurice leapt forward towards the machine and in a flash of light, the prince appeared behind the Egg Dragoon, high in the sky, his sword held firmly in his right hand. As the half-breed fell from the sky slowly, he spun his weapon in his hand before placing it into the scabbard on his back. At the moment, Snively let out a loud scream as his machine erupted in a multitude of explosions lighting up the sky mirroring the force, appearance and power of a supernova while broken parts alit with flames rained down to the ground.

As Maurice landed on the ground gently, he took a deep breath before he found himself surrounded by the happy, cheering faces of Dash, Mocha, Terry, Caroline and Lara-Su who all bombarded the young man with questions and merriment. Through the excitement, as Maurice looked around at all the smiling faces before him, his eyes looked onto the forms of both Rin and Kevin who stood by quietly, watching the young man as well. Dash quickly followed his brother's gaze to the two teenage boys, "Hey guys what's with the long faces? My brother just kicked that guy's butt! Aren't you happy?" Dash asked, turning to Kevin, "Kevin…? Rin…?" Dash's smile slowly began to fade as he watched the two boys, their facial expression never changing as they continued to stare down Maurice.

Maurice stepped forward, placing a hand on Dash's shoulder, eyeing the two boys closely as well with everyone watching silently. He then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he turned up to them once more, "Rin… Kevin… I understand how you must feel… seeing me after… after the way I treated you when we were children… I know there's no way to wipe the past clean and you have no reason to forgive me… but I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everyth-"

Rin quickly rose his hand, turning away from Maurice as Kevin let out a small sigh, rubbing his forehead. "Save it dude. We get it." Maurice blinked, staring at the two boys as Rin and Kevin made eye contact once more. "Rin and I talked about it and we both decided that if you were to ever come back and utter even one word of apology… then we would forgive you on the spot."

"I'm not the type of person to hold grudges." Rin spoke quietly. "And if someone like you is able to change then who am I to hold a grudge against them?"

Maurice watched the two boys, taking a deep breath as he let out a small smile. "Thank you." But as the group watched the trio of males speak with one another, everyone in the area began to look past the males to find the female sibling of the Kaji children step forward, her eyes focused on her older brother, her gaze emotionless and blank. Maurice stood quietly as Kevin and Rin quickly moved from the path of Flare who never took her eyes off her brother and as she neared him, Maurice took a deep breath, feeling his heart racing. As she neared the boy, Maurice made an attempt to speak to his sister before suddenly finding himself hunched over in grueling pain. He groaned slightly, his eyes clenched tightly in pain and shock at the fact that Flare had shoved her fist straight into the boy's stomach, surprising everyone around them. As Maurice turned up to his sister's face, his eyes opened wide in shock to find his younger sister biting her lip tightly as tears began welling up in her eyes.

"How… could… you…?" She asked slowly, pulling back her hand before thrusting her other fist into Maurice's stomach again. "How could you!?" She then hit him again, her attacks began increasing in speed as she clenched her eyes shut with tears trailing down her cheeks, her voice shaking slightly. "How could you leave me like that!? You…! You promised you would always be there! That you would protect me! Why!?" Flare continued attacking her brother, Maurice in turn watched his younger sister, allowing her to vent her anger for he felt he deserved it. As Flare continued attacking her brother, her blows began to soften as her tears began to increase and before long, Maurice wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to his own and without hesitation, Flare pushed her face into her brother's chest, crying loudly in pain and sorrow.

"You've… gotten so tall, you're almost taller than me… and you've become so beautiful Flare, just like mother." Maurice began slowly, rubbing his sister's back as she continued to press herself against him. "I'm sorry Flare… I truly am." The prince let out a small sigh, closing his eyes as he hugged Flare tightly and rocked her in his arms gently. As the wind blew by the group, Maurice felt a familiar presence close in on them and before he could make an attempt to move, Sonic and Blaze suddenly appeared before everyone, looking around quickly as Sonic chuckled lightly, looking at the large machine that was nothing more than a large pile of scrap metal.

"Haha!" Sonic let out with a laugh before he gave off a whistle. "You kids sure know how to take on a badnik… tho that thing does look a little familiar… what do you think Blaze?" Sonic asked as he turned to this motionless wife. "Blaze?" Sonic questioned, waving his hand before her face before he turned towards the children, his eyes quickly locating his own children but he blinked slightly, taking notice of the elder prince. "Holy crap… Jr, that you?"

Maurice gave a small sigh, closing his eyes as he nodded slowly with his sister still in his arms before he turned to his mother who gave him the same gaze that his sister did previously and this, he knew was the hardest part. He knew after abandoning his family for his own selfish desires, that coming home expecting a welcome full of happiness was nothing more than a discarded idea from a worthless fairytale. Maurice felt his body grow heavier as time itself felt as if it froze in place. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he found himself unable to break eye contact with his mother. He couldn't speak, he could hardly breathe as his sister slowly pulled from him and turned to their mother. Blaze stood quietly for a few more moments, her eyes locked on her son's form with Sonic placing his hand on her shoulder, giving a small smile causing Blaze to step forward towards her children. But without a warning, Maurice was shocked to find himself wrapped in the arms of his mother who held him tightly and could feel her tears trailing down her cheeks and into his fur. "This… this isn't a dream… you've come home. After all this time, my son has finally come back. My baby boy is home again."

Maurice took a deep breath, nodding slowly as his sister hugged him tightly as well, "Yes mom… I'm back…" As the two girls stood their quietly, hugging the prince tightly, Maurice slowly opened his eyes, peering between his mother and sister only to lay his eyes on his father who stood quietly, grinning bright as gave the boy a thumbs up.

Rin and the others all turned to one another before the young echidna stepped back away from the scene transpiring before them. "I think its best we take our leave now. We don't have a place here."

"Ditto…" Kevin nodded, his younger brother and sister held in his arms.

Rin's sister quickly nodded as she took the Master Emerald in her hands before turning towards the broken pile of rubble only to find Snively slowly pulling himself from the heap of broken scrap metal. "Ight… so who's got baldy over there?"

Before the girl could finish her question, Snively found himself completely wrapped in a force field of Chaos Energy as Rin stood before him, his hand giving off the same green glow as he lifted the scientist into the air. "I'll take him…" Then the teens slowly turned towards the Kaji family before he let out a small sigh, turning from them and motioned the others to follow him into the woods.

Dash watched as everyone disappeared in the shadows of the forest, rubbing his head as he slowly making his way to his father's side, watching the women in his family fall into tears. "Daddy…" Dash began quietly, watching as the three stood before them, hugging one another. "Why is Flare and mommy crying?"

Sonic couldn't help but widen his grin as he folded his arms at his son's question. "That's because they're happy to see your brother after so long."

"Wait…" Dash began slowly, turning to his father, cocking an eyebrow" "So they're crying… because they're… happy?"

"Pretty much squirt."

"Girls are soooo weird." Dash quickly shook his head with a small sigh causing his father to let out a loud laugh.

* * *

><p>Maurice gave a small sigh, opening the door to his bedroom, looking around the large area, a small smile crossing his face finding his room exactly the same as it was when he left home so long ago. His family all stood behind him as Dash quickly ran into the room and stood before his brother, looking up to him with a large smile crossing his face. "We left it just the way you left it! Like it big bro!?"<p>

Maurice smiled down to his brother as he rubbed the young child's head. "Yeah its great Dash."

Blaze made an attempt to step into the room but was quickly stopped by Sonic who quickly reached out and grabbed her arm. "Let's let him rest. It's been a long night Blaze, we'll see him tomorrow." Then with a smile, Sonic peered over his wife's shoulder and looked towards his youngest son, "Dash, come on squirt, time to let Jr sleep."

"But Daaaady!" Dash let out with a small whine before Maurice let out a small chuckle.

Maurice slowly eased his way down onto his knees, rubbing his brother's head gently, "Don't worry little bro, I'll be here tomorrow, I promise. Then we can spend the whole day together and catch up alright?"

"Uh huh!" Dash nodded with a bright smile, "You bet! I got so much I have to tell you about! You wouldn't believe what I've been through!"

Maurice's smile only became brighter as he stood up with Dash making his way out of his room. "And I'll want to hear every last detail." He then turned to his family who were all watching him closely. He could tell they all wanted to speak to him and if it made them feel better, he would gladly answer all their questions but his family was slowly pulled from his room by his father who gave a small grin and a wink before shutting the door after him, leaving the prince alone.

Maurice let out a small sigh, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes, unbuckling the strap that held his sword, removing it from his body and setting it down against the foot of his bed. As Maurice slowly opened his eyes and moved over to his mirror to remove his shirt, he could see the reflection of his sword slowly beginning to glow as it rose off the ground and from the scabbard, shining brightly. The prince quickly turned around, staring at his sword, finding it spinning slowly before the color of the room morphed to that of grayscale with green, fading energy began trailing off his blade and begun moving about his room quickly. Maurice stood in confusion at the ghostly imagery of energy before they begun to take shape, shocking the boy as the images before him took the form of his family. The prince could see his mother moving about his room, dusting and cleaning every inch without disrupting a single bit of detail. He could see his brother running around his room, laughing and looking out his window, reading comic books and drinking sodas with bright smiles. He found the image of his sister, sitting at his computer table, running her fingers along the desk and could see another image of her form laying in his bed, wiping her eyes of tears as she pulled the covers over her head. He continued looking around his room, astonished at what his sword was showing him before he turned to his doorway. He could see the phantom his father standing in his doorway, his trademark grin plastered all over his face before he gave a quick wave, chuckling lightly to himself. "_**Come home kid, we all miss ya.**_" With that, the specters of his family began to fade from existence as his sword quickly placed itself back into it's sheathe growing quiet. But without a warning, the young prince quickly fell to his knees silently, tears running down his cheeks.

**=Author Notes=**

Well here it is, the continuation of the battle of the Nexus Fighters vs the Egg Dragoon Ex Mach 2 and well, its been a LONG time coming for something like this. I rewrote this chapter at least 10 times, all with different scenarios and endings but I do admit, I like this one the best and for the record, if anyone finds any mistakes, whether grammar or spelling, please, send me a note with the sentence and where you see the error and I'll gladly fix it because even tho I'm a writer, I do make writing mistakes. It's not like I have someone to revise my work or a publisher... yet.

Well anyways about this scene, the best part for me is the scene where Flare and Maurice finally meet again after so long as she breaks down in his arms after punching him. To be honest, this was a scene that I always wanted drawn to give a more visual effect. I wouldn't draw it with everyone else in the picture, just those two together and the embrace they shared. I feel that has more emotion in it than just about anything else I've written even if it doesn't seem like it. After all think about it, Flare was a little girl who always tailed after her big brother, always trying her best to make him happy and was protected by him from just about everyone in the world who would do her harm. She didn't just look up to him but she relied on him for love and protection. Their bond is far greater than anyone else's in my series and when he suddenly left without any warning, it shattered her in every possible way, forcing her to reshape who she is thinking she would never see him again and more importantly, she never wanted to get hurt again and after seeing her brother for the first time, she showed some actual true emotion, completely unhinged and unrestrained where as Maurice understood the pain that he inflected upon her and his family and knew that asking forgiveness would be nearly impossible for him to receive. Anyways that scene to me means more to me than most people could hardly imagine all things considered, just saying that.


	15. Ch:15 Same Home, Different Brawl

Blaze stood silently before the bedroom of her son who returned only the night before. She couldn't help but feel her body grow tense and heavy as time passed her by. She could still remember the day before her son disappeared from her life, his cerulean fur with his strong stature clearly present, even for a young child, mirroring the look of his father even more than her third child. He was confident, defiant, strong willed, arrogant, and proud. Now, nearly 5 years later and the boy aged so greatly that she couldn't notice it at first. His natural peach muzzle was completely covered in a beard of white fur, his short, tamed quills grew much longer, reaching down below his back but his eyes is what changed the most. When Maurice was a child, she could tell the boy was always plotting, always thinking so hard to stay afloat in this world, cold and filled with anger for reasons he would never give. Now, his eyes showed the signs of a true warrior, someone who's experienced life and death, someone who's lost someone important to them, someone who had discovered a reason for living. The changed in who Maurice once was and who he had become now made it hard for Blaze to speak to him. She knew this man was still her son but she felt there was a brand new person behind those doors waiting for her and despite the fact that she was scared, her desire to see her son grew more powerful with each passing second. Without wasting another moment, Blaze took a deep breath, raising her hand and as she attempted to open the door before her hand was covered by the hands of her husband who appeared next to her, a bright smile on his face. With Sonic's interference came Blaze's anger as her eyes became alit with flames with steam rising from her mouth. "Sonic I warn you… don't keep me from my son… I haven't seen him in-"

"Relax Blaze," Sonic spoke with his smile, giving a soft yawn. "I'm not stopping you, I wanted to see him too and I figured we could do it together although it's kinda early in the morning. The sun isn't even up yet…"

Blaze slowly turned from Sonic, closing her eyes, nodding slowly, "I couldn't sleep last night… I haven't seen him in so long… I don't know what to say to him…"

"How about, "Good morning Maurice, how did you sleep?" Sonic asked, a bright grin plastered on his face as Blaze narrowed her eyes towards her husband. Blaze slowly turned from him and opened the door, poking her head in the doorway, looking around the bedroom.

"Maurice… honey… are you up…?" Blaze continued scanning the room before she stepped inside followed by her husband, discovering the bedroom to be empty. "Maurice… don't tell me… please don't tell me…" Blaze stepped forward slowly, her voice dropping slightly, "I didn't imagine it… I know I didn't…"

Sonic could see the tears welling up in her eyes as a few maids and butlers began running back and forth in the hallway behind him, catching his attention. Sonic turned around, cocking an eyebrow slightly as he quickly stepped in front of a rushing maid, looking her over closely with his arms at his sides. "Ummm… where's the fire? And if that's a literal question for you then my next question is where is Dash?"

The cheetah gave a bright smile, shaking her head with a small blush showing on her cheeks as she broke eye contact with the king, "N-no rush sir. It's just that the prince has returned and he asked me to get him some fitting clothes."

Within a moment, Blaze blew past the two who stood in the hallway and raced downstairs, rushing back and forth throughout the large castle, searching desperately for her first born before finding the boy standing in the throne room, sporting the same clothing he wore the previous night. As the young man turned towards his mother, he let out a small gulp as he broke eye contact with her. "Why do you turn away from me?" Blaze asked slowly, stepping forward towards her son.

Maurice closed her eyes slowly, his fist shaking slightly, "Because I don't have the right to look at you mother… I hurt you, I know I did. How can I look at you after the pain I caused you?"

"By atoning for your sins." Blaze spoke quietly causing the young prince to turn back to her. "And if you want to do that, then you know how to." She watched as the boy stared at her for a few moments before he gave a small nod and a part of her couldn't help but smile. Her son never showed such humility and honesty and was never humble in any action he took but here, he was doing all that and so much more and what surprised her the most is how tall the young man became. He stood equal to her height yet to her, in her eyes, he would always be her baby boy and it filled her heart with happiness to have her son stand before her again.

As the two stood quietly for a moment, Maurice stepped forward and slowly wrapped his arms around his mother, hugging her tightly. "I really missed you mom…"

"I missed you two honey." Blaze spoke quietly, hugging her son back before the cheetah from before appeared in the doorway of the throne room, holding a small pile of clothing and held her hand over her mouth to keep herself from speaking.

Unfortunately the sound she made when covering her mouth alerted the two as they turned towards the door, Maurice smiling softly as he pulled away from his mother. "I-I-I am SOOOO sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt! Please forgiv-"

Maurice couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he shook his head slowly, holding out his hands, "Relax Hella, it's no big deal. Are those for me?"

The maid quickly nodded as she bowed before the prince, holding her arms out for Maurice to receive his clothing. "Y-y-yes master… forgive me for taking so long!"

"Easy easy…" Maurice began, reaching down for her, placing his hand under her chin, slowly easing her to her feet as he lifted her head gently so she could look towards him. "Please, just call me Maurice. And more importantly, don't feel nervous, alright?"

The blush on the feline's cheeks only increased as she nodded towards the boy. "Y-yes… Mast… Maurice…"

Maurice smiled as he took the clothes from her before he completely vanished from view, leaving the maid in a small daze before she became quickly aware that the eyes of the queen were placed on here which caused the woman to leave the room as quickly as possible. Blaze could hear the sounds of Sonic snickering at the doorway as he slowly swung himself in using the door itself, a large grin spreading itself on his face. "My boy sure knows how to swoon, don't he Blaze? Hehehehe. Better be careful or you might be a grandma before you know it."

Blaze narrowed her eyes at the grinning king before he stepped forward, yawning softly. "Stop being stupid and go back to sleep."

Sonic couldn't help but snicker lightly as he slid himself behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her gently. "Love you too." With that, the blue king let out a small chuckle. "So, what do you plan to do now with Maurice?"

"Act as if he never left."

With that, Sonic cocked an eyebrow, releasing his wife who had her poker face presented for him. "What do you mean, "Act as if he never left"? That doesn't make any sense Blaze, the kid has been gone for 4 years, I'm sure there's lots you want to talk about with him. So much you two need to catch up on. I mean I know you missed him and lots has happened since he left."

"Look Sonic, you know me, which means you know I have a hard time dealing with my feelings and showing them and more importantly, I'm not the emotional type." Sonic couldn't help but widen his eyes at his wife's comment, remember the time she spent a full year in bed, crying over her missing son along with their two other children, leaving him to tend to all her duties and tend to his family all on his own. Seeing the expression shown on Sonic's face, Blaze quickly narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she placed her hands on her waist. "What!?"

"Nothing… it's just… I mean come on Blaze," Sonic let out with a small groan. "You can't just pretend nothing happened. You need to vent your feelings for him."

"How can I vent my feelings to a boy who's no longer a boy but a man?!" She let out with anger. "Maurice as grown Sonic and from what I can tell probably into a completely different person. I can't just treat him as if he's the same arrogant little teenager who used to roam these halls. He's an adult and he's matured in ways we won't understand until we get to know him and that, as parents should be our primary objective."

"Primary objective!?" Sonic shouted, looking at his wife in disbelief. "This is our son, he's not some… mission we have to do! Stop locking away your emotions! When it comes to our kids you need to show more than just idle support Blaze!"

With that, Blaze stepped forward, pushing her finger against Sonic's chest, the two mere inches from one another as her body caught on fire. "Don't you dare tell me that I don't love my children Sonic! I care more for them then you could ever understand! You're so thick-headed and stupid it's a miracle you've lived this long with your one-sided way of looking at the world."

"One, I didn't say you didn't love them and two, how about you show more emotion so they know you care about them! They're kids Blaze, not mind readers like your mother!"

"Sometimes I wonder who's really the mature ones in this family." The voice suddenly caught the two of guard causing the two rulers to turn to the doorway, finding their daughter standing in the doorway, her arms folded before her as she stepped forward.

"Uhh… Flare…!" Sonic began, rubbing the back of his neck as he stepped away from Blaze. "Look its-"

"Calm yourself father." The princess began, raising her hand. "I've seen you two argue on several occasions but I wish you two would stop being so selfish." Her words caused the two parents to step back slightly as Flare continued, "Maurice has been away for almost 5 years and you two are bickering with one another. Our job isn't to discuss how we should treat him. We should make Maurice feel as if he's wanted and he has a place here. Don't you understand how scared he must be right now and how upset he must feel? He knows his disappearance caused us pain but hearing everyone fight over him will only make him feel even worse than he already does and I don't want to lose my brother again because you two can't see eye to eye."

Blaze and Sonic stood quietly before their daughter and after hearing her speak, the two turned to one another and nodded. "She's right Blaze."

"I know Sonic…" Blaze turned to her daughter, smiling softly and nodded slowly. "Thank you Flare, for telling your father and I what we needed to hear."

Flare nodded with a smile, "Anytime. Someone has to be the adult in this family."

"Watch it." Blaze spoke quickly as she placed her hands on her hips. "So… now what?"

Sonic placed his hand under his chin, giving a long yawn. "First's things first, breakfast." And before a second of time could pass them by, the blue hedgehog quickly vanished from the room leaving the girls to sigh softly, rubbing their foreheads.

"Mother, please explain it to me, why did you marry him of all people?"

Blaze quickly narrowed her eyes towards her daughter, annoyed by her pompous attitude and walked past her. "Keep up the attitude and I'll make you run 500 laps around Solaria." With that, Blaze didn't have to stop or turn back to her daughter to sense her face contort to that more fit to a frightened expression causing the queen to let out a dark smirk. "Good girl." As she made her way into the kitchen, she was shocked to find every maid, butler, guard, and help all standing around in the kitchen speaking amongst one another quietly before instantly growing silent at the sight of their queen, all keeping from making eye contact. "What the hell is this? Why is everyone just standing around here?"

Sonic laughed softly, sitting at the kitchen table and licked his lips, rubbing his hands waiting for his meal. "Relax Blaze, everyone was asking about Maurice so I decided to call everyone here so they can all see him for themselves. Why don't you sit down and enjoy a piece of toast or something?" Blaze hissed at her husband as he rolled his eyes and brushed her off, waving his hand. "Yea yea hsssssssssssss to you too now are you going to sit down with me or bare your fangs the whole morning cuz if you're trying to turn me on, just hold that pose for a few more seconds and I'll be good to go."

Blaze narrowed her eyes as Flare walked into the room, her eyes wide open in confusion, "What is this? Why is the kitchen-"

"Will you two sit down already!?" Sonic asked, cutting off his daughter. "Good Aurora, could you two be any more alike? Just sit down, stop asking questions and prepare to eat."

With that, the two women narrowed their eyes at the blue hedgehog who pointed to their chairs and before long, they each released a sigh before taking their seats at the table, noticing Sonic sporting a bright smile. After a moment passed by, Dash quickly ran downstairs, a large grin covering his face before he noticed everyone standing around, waiting quietly. He let out a large smile, bowing to everyone. "Yes everyone! The world famous and fastest hedgecat alive have just arrived! Please, please, no autographs or flash photography unless you're getting my good side." And with that, Sonic let out a loud laugh as Dash began posing for everyone, flashing a large grin with a small laugh as Blaze giggled at the sight before her. But the room grew completely silent as the young prince found his older brother standing behind him sporting black fingerless gloves, blue running shoes, red pants and a red battle vest that was standard issued to be worn by all royal warriors of the Kaji including their father. Along with his new outfit, Maurice had trimmed his beard, leaving his muzzle still covered in white fur but with a lesser, thin layer and had cut his long hair-like quills so they were only trailing down to the center of his back. Seeing her son, Blaze couldn't help but smile towards him as Maurice looked around at everyone who was staring at the young prince. As he slowly rose his hand to wave, everyone other than his family quickly got down on a single knee, bowing to the boy.

"**My prince!**" They all spoke at once, "**Welcome back to your kingdom!**"

"Ummm…" Maurice spoke quietly in shock and confusion. "Thank you…"

Dash gave a confused look before he nodded quickly, tapping his hand with his fist, "Oh I get it, it's like a welcome home party or something. Sweetness. Will there be cake? Will I get a party when I come back from my adventures?"

Sonic couldn't help but snicker at his son as Maurice slowly made his way to the kitchen table. "Sure buddy. We'll have cake, ice cream, water slides, tons of people, the whole nine yards."

"Heh… awesome." The purple half-breed spoke as he took his seat next to his older brother before his eyes quickly opened wide. "That's right!" And before anyone could speak, Dash quickly placed himself on his older brother's lap, looking up to him. "Hey! You promised remember!?"

With that, the Kaji family all looked to and from one another in confusion before turning back to the young child. "Umm… what do you mean Dash?" Maurice asked, peering down to his younger brother.

The young boy began to vibrate with excitement, "You promised that you would answer all my questions from the other day!"

"Haha! Of course." Maurice spoke with a bright smile, rubbing his brother's head. "So squirt, what do you want to know?"

"Hmmmm… well… where did you go for starters?"

Maurice closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair, letting out a small sigh. "Well… I ended up in this place called Earth. It was a beautiful world, filled with lush green forest, plentiful and boundless lands, and full of unusual creatures."

Dash tilted his head slightly as his family listened to Maurice intently. "What do you mean big bro?"

"Well… they had a world filled with what they called "animals" and "humans". The humans sat at the top of what they called the "food chain" and the animals were… well like us… but more… primal in many ways. Most walked around on all fours, couldn't speak and... well were a source of food for these humans..." The boy let out a quick sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's... hard to explain since I don't fully understand it myself but I will say it was… pretty unique."

"Animals are out ancestors Maurice." Flare began quietly, folding her fingers before her, resting her hands on the table. "Our past dictates that we are the evolved versions of what were called animals eons ago. Many animals consisted of, as you said, primal creatures that stood on all fours, possessed next to no intelligence other than basic instinct and ate other animals of different species to survive. At some point over 4000 years ago, some disaster occurred that reshaped the world and caused many of these creatures that survived the cataclysm began to slowly evolve into what we are today." Flare paused for a moment, closing her eyes as she folded her arms. "For most, this is only legend as we have no creatures to speak of such events since the dragons disappeared and many write this origin off as simple myth."

Dash nodded with a small laugh, "Yeah I read about that. It's pretty cool although no one has any pictures of animals. But what are humans?" The young boy asked, turning back to his brother. "I don't think I've ever heard of anything like that before."

"Well they're like Overlanders. You know, sorta like Snively just… taller. Its really hard to explain…" Maurice spoke quietly, rubbing his neck. "They came in many different shapes, sizes and skin colors and many humans had the same level of intelligence as we did. However, they did not possess our advancement in technology but understood magic very well."

"Cool." Dash spoke with a bright smile. "Anyways what happened when you got there?"

"Well…" Maurice began slowly, "When I first showed up, I was alone and in the middle of the woods and when I met my first group of humans, well let's just say they didn't take too kindly to me. Claimed I was a demon from Hell and tried to kill me. Wasn't really the best world for me to be in and without any shelter or food I was forced to resort to stealing in order to survive…" Maurice spoke quietly, turning away from his brother.

"Well?" Sonic asked. "Keep going kiddo. Can't stop now."

"Heh, well it's not so easy to explain dad. I mean after that, I ran into this girl who tried to kill me but I let her go."

"Meaning you didn't kill her when you had the chance to do so, correct?" Flare asked quietly, eyeing her older brother closely as he nodded.

"Yeah… I didn't want to become a murder and she was a weak human. Other than armor and a sword, she wasn't powerful enough to stand up to me so killing someone like that would only validate their ideas about me being a monster. It would be a long time before I met up with her again when I was attacked by a group from a town nearby that I raided. I was hungry, tired but more importantly I was careless and it allowed them to capture me while I was weak.

Dash quickly perked up, looking up to his brother in anticipation, "What happened next? How did you escape? I bet you came up with some awesome, elaborate plan and defeated everyone who kidnapped you right?"

"Not exactly… heh… she saved me." Maurice spoke with a soft smile. "Even though before she wanted me dead she told the small village to set me free and in exchange I had to help her with a raid of her own that she was planning. It started off with stealing cargo and means of transportation but after a few attacks I joined her and before long, I joined a resistance that was fighting a corrupted king and his kingdom."

Sonic gave off a small sniff as he rubbed the underside of his nose with his finger. "My son, a freedom fighter in his own right. I couldn't be more proud of you."

Seeing his, Blaze narrowed her eyes towards the blue hedgehog as Flare shook her head slightly, a small smile showing on her face. Maurice only gave a small chuckle at his father, "Well then I suppose you should congratulate me since the resistance overtook the king and was brought back to its true glory."

"All thanks to you right big brother?" Dash asked with a bright smile, rocking gently on Maurice's lap.

The blue half-breed slowly shook his head, "I only helped, I didn't do anything great, just carved the path for the resistance to take."

"Is that how you received that sword of yours Maurice?" Flare asked her brother, gaining his attention.

Maurice slowly broke eye contact with his family at that question, turning towards the table. "No… it was given to me by Angela…"

"Angela?" Blaze quickly asked, raising an eyebrow at her son.

"The human female who tried to take my life and who I joined with after she saved me. She was not only leader of the resistance but princess to the kingdom that was overtaken and rightful heir to the throne along with her older brother. The sword I carry used to belong to her and its name is Hatono-reikon. It's… a memento…" His words were quiet, his voice felt almost, sad and filled with anguish.

"Was she beautiful?" Sonic asked to his son.

"Aren't all princess beautiful dad?" Maurice asked his father, turning to his sister with a smile causing the girl to blush with a small smile growing on her face. "But yes she was."

Sonic couldn't help but grin towards his son as he leaned forward onto the table, "So then I'm guessing after you saved that kingdom you just came right back home?"

"Not exactly… during my first fight with Angela, she destroyed the dimensional receiver I took with me when I left so I had no way of returning home or even jumping dimensions."

"Wait wait wait," Dash spoke, interrupting his brother. "If you had no way of getting back home, how did you GET back home? I'm lost."

"And you're supposed to be the genius of this family." Flare spoke, rolling her eyes as Dash turned to her, sticking his tongue out.

"I was told that there was a mystical tablet that would allow me to return home so went on a journey to find it. It wasn't easy but after I found the tablet I brought it back to Malchior Kingdom and used its power to return home. That's how I go back." Maurice gave a small smile, rubbing his brother's head.

Sonic chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "This is great. My son became a thief, then a freedom fighter, a warrior, and then had a mystical journey all in only four years." Maurice's eyes grew wide hearing his father's words, catching the eye of Blaze. "I mean come on, how epic is that?! You sure know how to have fun don't ya kid? Although it sounds like he picked up a few things from Shadow…" Sonic spoke quietly, rubbing his head as he turned away.

"Maurice," Blaze began, "What's wrong?"

The teen slowly turned to his mother, "Nothing… it just… feels a lot longer than four years… that's all…"

Blaze narrowed her eyes at her son's response, his words and tone of voice giving a clear sign that the young boy was keeping something from them before she blinked, turning around finding all the maids, butlers, and guards all still standing behind her, listening quietly and intently to the boy as he spoke. "I know you're all happy to see the prince again but please, do me a favor and return to your posts. You all still have jobs to do."

"**Yes your highness!**" Everyone shouted with a small bow before the group quickly dispersed from the kitchen, leaving the family alone. Within a few moments, many of the butlers returned back to the room, wearing their proper attires and began setting the table and fixing the plates of royal family.

Blaze turned up to her two sons, watching as Maurice placed Dash into his own chair but before she could speak, "Crikey! Is that the badass little knocker that used to run these halls back in the day!? Guess it was true eh Silver?" With that, the group quickly turned towards Blaze who turned her head back only to find her good friends, Marine and Silver standing behind her, each with a shocked look spread across their faces with Marine sporting more of a smile. "I can't believe it! The little ankle biter has grown up too. Handsome might I add."

"A-Aunt Marine?" The three Kaji children spoke at once in surprise with Blaze quickly standing from her chair.

"I… I can't believe it…" Blaze began in shock. "How did you know Maurice was back?"

"A little birdie told me." Marine stated with a grin, walking past her friend and towards Maurice. "But wow, just look at ya. Amazin' what a little hard time can do for a bloke like you."

"Little birdie huh…?" Blaze spoke coldly, turning towards the doorway that lead into the large kitchen, finding the maids quietly peeking in on the scene before quickly vanishing at the sight of their queen glaring at them. "That little birdie better not open their mouth again otherwise I'll show them what happens when they anger a fire breathing cat!" With that, shrieks could be heard with the sound of hurrying footsteps as Sonic snickered lightly, watching his wife.

The prince quickly rose from his chair, turning to the raccoon and smiled brightly, hugging her tightly. "Aunt Marine, it's been so long. Just look at you, still as beautiful as ever. You haven't changed a bit have you?"

In the mitts of the hug, Marine's eyes shot open in pure shock as she turned towards Blaze, pointing down at the boy who was hugging her. "Wait wait wait… this IS Maurice right? What the hell happened to the little larrikin that used to attack me on a daily basis and would hardly ever show a smile, let alone hug me unless he was tryin to squeeze the life outta me?"

"Heh, he's changed." Sonic spoke with a grin, turning from Marine to Silver, the white hedgehog still standing in shock as Sonic quickly nudged him. "Hey Silvy, speak already. Might as well say hi since you're hear and all."

"I just can't believe it." He began. "I didn't even recognize him. Four years ago he was your perfect replica with Blaze's eyes. Now, he looks like a completely different person."

Blaze nodded, turning back to her son, "On the inside, as well as out."

Sonic couldn't help but fold his arms with a grin. "He's become a man, that's what."

"Well one thing's for sure…" A voice called out from the hallway and as everyone turned towards its origin, they found Knuckles standing with his arms folded, his hat covering his eyes with his son and daughter standing at his sides. "The kid has gotten much stronger since the last time we saw him. At least, that's the rumor that's been going around."

"Knuckles." Sonic let out with a small grin.

"Sonic." Knuckles spoke, lifting the front of his hat to look at his friend.

"Hey Maurice!" Lara-Su let out with a grin, catching the boy's attention. "You're a famous celeb now!"

"How so?" Maurice asked slowly, his eyes locking with Rin who stood quietly, his arms folded before his chest.

Feeling the tension in the room build up, Flare stood up and walked over to her friends, trying to break the eye contact the two shared. "What do you mean my brother is famous?" She asked to Lara-Su.

The female echidna only grinned as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a PDA, holding it out as everyone formed a small circle around the echidnas. Within the video the guardian was showing off, a red female echidna sat behind a desk, a smile shown on the reporters face as she began, "_**Well it was horror and destruction as one of Doctor Eggman's robots ran loose in the streets, causing chaos where ever it was. Unfortunately during last night's terror, there were few casualties but many were injured and sent to the hospitals in the local area that were in dire need of medical attention.**_" Hearing these words, Maurice let out a small sigh, turning away from the screen as Rin narrowed his eyes towards the prince. "_**But thankfully it seems that someone challenged the machine and its creator.**_" And with that, the screen quickly switched to that of a bird's eye view of Maurice standing in a treetop, his sword held in his hands as he shouted towards the machine. "_**At first, we identified the young boy as the world renown, Sonic the Hedgehog but it seems that wasn't the case. No one knows where this young man came from but along with a few of his friends which included the Brotherhood of Guardians, this blue hero who has been dubbed, "The Cerulean Knight" not only stopped the rampage of this mechanical menace but was able to defeat him single handedly!**_" As the reported continued to speak, the video began playing clips of Maurice's battle with the Egg Dragoon and faded auto of his speeches causing Sonic to smirk widely as he nudged his son. "_**It was truly a remarkable spectacle to see. From those who this young man has saved along with his many friends, our hearts go out to them for becoming the savors to the people of the city of Calakmul and they would all like to say thank you and that its assuring to know we have a hero watching over us.**_"

"Awesome… but I didn't even get a single mention!" Dash shouted, folding his arms. "Even after I saved that reporter and her crew! This is bogus!"

"Easy Dash," Silver let out with a smile. "Being a hero isn't about fame, it's about doing the right thing, even if people don't thank you for it."

Dash grunted, turning away from the white hedgehog. "Bogus!"

Flare slowly turned away from the PDA and up to her friend, "Is that it Lara? Is that all they know?"

"Yup, that's it. Maurice is now officially a celebrity." Lara-Su smiled and shook her head as the video ended before she took her PDA and placed the device into her pocket. "They caught the entire fight on tape and it's been playing on the news since. You're some big shot hero now that everyone wants to know. Then again…" She let out with a smirk, looking at Sonic from the corner of her eyes. "Knowing where you come from, being a hero is in your blood."

"And because the reporter caught us on camera," Rin began, "Everyone believes he's associated with us."

"Forgive me…" Maurice spoke softly, surprising everyone in the room other than Dash. As he turned up to his family and friends only to see their shocked faces, Maurice blushed slightly in embarrassment. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean for my return to cause so much trouble."

"Are we sure he's Maurice?" Silver asked quietly as he leaned towards Blaze who only narrowed her eyes at the white hedgehog who pulled back quickly. "What? I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"He's right." Knuckles began causing everyone to turn to him before turning to Maurice as he spoke. "Kid, what happened to you? 5 years ago you were such a headstrong fighter who would gladly jump into any fight he could get himself into. Now look at you, why are you standing scared with your tail between your legs?"

"Hey!" Dash shouted, "Did you forget that my brother took on that bald-headed bozo all by himself and WON? Even Lara and Rin couldn't stop him but my brother sure did!"

Lara-Su narrowed her eyes as she slammed her fist onto the young boy's head with Knuckles raising his eyebrow at the purple half-breed's comment. "Well this is interesting. I haven't watched the video before today but if that's true and you single handedly defeated Snively then I would like for you to prove it to us."

With that, everyone quickly turned towards the elder guardian with Sonic cocking an eyebrow at the red echidna. "Wait, you want to fight my son? Are you serious Knuckles?"

"Why not?" Knuckles shrugged, turning towards the blue hedgehog. "I'm sure he's not scared. The kid used to challenge me all the time and could sometimes even hurt me. I still remember the time when this kid broke my arm so a little sparring match shouldn't be much of a problem. I'll even let him used his new wea-"

But during Knuckles' challenge, Marine appeared before the man, pressing her hand in his face, pushing him back. "Sorry Knuckles but I think I'll take it from here." Marine quickly turned towards Maurice, cracking her knuckles, a grin showing on her face as Knuckles glared at the female. "After all, I'd like to think it was this kid and his constant challengin me is what kept me on ma toes way back when. And since I helped train him with Blaze, it's only fitting I get the first crack at the bloke."

"Marine," Blaze began, placing her hand on the raccoon's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Oh calm yourself sheila." She let out with a smile. "I've been itchin' for a fight since that bullshit happened a few weeks ago. So do we have a deal or what kid? It's just a quick sparing match, I'm sure you can handle it, right mate?"

As Maurice turned up towards his aunt, a sudden focus came over the boy as he clenched his fist but before he could make a retort, Flare stepped before the two, her eyes focused on Marine as well. "He accepts. We both do."

"Deal!" Marine let out with a grin, her arms folded before her chest. "It'll be like old times when I was training you two."

"Wait, what?" Lara-Su asked, butting in between the three. "You're gonna fight both Flare and Maurice? That's crazy!"

"You'd be surprised Lara." Rin spoke quietly, pulling his sister back towards himself. "She's more powerful than she let's on. She isn't the youngest known to make Admiral for nothing. She far more powerful and much more deadly than you know, besides..." Rin began quietly as he whispered in her ears, "It will be a good opportunity to see just how strong all three of them are in battle."

"Well then," Marine began, "Shall we do this?"

"Meet us behind the castle," Flare spoke, turning back to her brother who nodded in return. "We'll be there waiting for you." And without a moment's hesitation, the two quickly ran past the group and out the kitchen, leaving everyone staring after them.

"You'll have your work cut out for you Marine." Blaze spoke. "Are you sure you can handle facing the two of them without hurting them?"

"If I were you," Silver spoke, cutting in, "I would be more concern about Marine getting hurt herself. Didn't you see that look in his eyes?" Silver asked, turning to Blaze as she turned towards him, whispering quietly. "That wasn't normal. I've only see eyes like that on people who've fought in wars and were witness to… ugly things… like us those two…" Silver spoke quietly, nodding towards Sonic and Knuckles.

Knuckles grinned lightly as he began to leave the kitchen, following behind the two half-bred children. "Well we'll find out just how strong he is."

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Dash shouted as he zipped by the group with everyone else following after the young boy before Blaze turned back towards the table, discovering Sonic sitting quietly, tapping the table with his finger.

The Queen cocked an eyebrow as she placed a hand on her hip, "Sonic, get up and let's go."

"Relax Blaze," The king began with a smile. "I'm still hungry and it's not like the fight will be over in a few minutes so chill out. I'm just gonna sit here, get my grub on, and I'll be out there in a supersonic second so make sure to cheer extra hard for me 'til I get there."

Blaze only rolled her eyes before she turned from the blue hedgehog and left him alone, following the group to the rear of the castle. As everyone walked outside and onto the balcony for a large view of the area, Flare stood quietly, removing the gloves from her hands, flashing her claws and began cracking her fingers as Maurice sat quietly on the ground, running his hand slowly over the edge of his blade. The two children slowly turned towards the group as Marine grinned brightly, leaping off the balcony and on to the field, several feet away from the two. "Well! Flare, Maurice! You two ready for a butt whuppin?"

The two nodded slowly, taking battle positions as a small smirk grew onto Maurice's face. "Sure you wanna go through with this? You trained us pretty well and I'm pretty sure we both have grown more powerful since the last time we had a chance to spar."

"I'm surprised at you Maurice!" Marine called out with a small laugh. "I thought you said you were going to kill me after I spanked that ass in front of your entire student body for challenging me. You sure have grown soft since ya left, mate."

"Heh, I've learned to leave the past in the past."

"Don't puss out on me now mate." Maine spoke, motioning her body into a fighting stance. "Show me just how feisty you can get. Both you and your little sissy over there. Show me what ya got!"

With that, Dash quickly leapt onto the balcony's railing, throwing his fist to the sky as he let out with a shout and grin, "BEGIN!"

At that moment, both siblings rushed towards the raccoon who only snickered lightly, taking only a simple step backwards. As Maurice leapt into the air and drove his fist forward towards her, Marine skillfully and effortless turned her head to the side, completely avoiding the prince's attack with ease, her smile never fading. "Not bad, but too obvious." As Maurice missed his target, he quickly opened his hand, landing on the ground and using his arm he vaulted himself high into the air, leaving his younger sister to suddenly appear behind Marine who in turn, swung her leg towards the raccoon.

Lara-Su grinned, noticing the oncoming attack, "Perfect timing!" But without warning, Marine quickly turned around, her arms folded before her chest casually as she rose her leg, blocking the kick of the princess with the sole of her own foot. "Predictable Flare. Don't attack from an angle from where your partner has just landed. If I'm trying to prepare for a counterattack from him, why wouldn't I prepare for you from that angle?"

"This is why..." Flare snickered lightly, grinning darkly at Marine as her leg became encased in a blaze of fire, exploding on impact with Marine's foot, covering the entire area in a cloud of smoke, shocking everyone watching the battle.

"Whoa did you see that!?" Dash shouted, pointing towards the cloud of dust. "Flare just blew up Aunt Marine!"

"Not even close kid." Knuckles let out with a small chuckle, gaining the attention of the young half-breed as Maurice landed on the ground, several feet away from the explosion, quickly scanning the area around him. "Keep watching, you'll learn a thing or two."

"Damnit… lost track of her…" Maurice spoke quietly as the young prince closed his eyes. "Her body heat… it's… it's perfectly synched with the temperature of the surrounding area… she must be using her cyrokinesis to lower her body temperature... damnit…" But in a moment, Maurice quickly picked up on the sounds of footsteps closing in on him and without hesitation, he turned his body completely around, holding out his hand and caught the fist of his grinning aunt. "I won't underestimate you Aunt Marine. Not now…" Slowly, flames began to rise from the ground surrounding the two, covering both in a blanket of fire. "Not ever…"

"Heh…" Before a second could pass, Marine quickly rose her free hand and swung it to the side and in that moment, the flowers and grass around the two fighters quickly began to wilt and decay as water was dragged out of the once lush plant life and quickly surrounded the two, dampening the flames. As Maurice stood in shock, she quickly thrust her hand forward, the water itself turning into that of a spinning liquidized drill that rammed itself into Maurice's chest and sent him flying back with a single push.

"W-what!?" Lara-Su shouted in shock. "How did she do that? Where-"

"It's Marine's power." Silver spoke, cutting off the young guardian. "Marine is the best Water-Shifter in this world outside the Huyền Clan itself. She's known throughout the world as being one of the strongest masters of utilizing water, so much so that she can draw water from just about anywhere with moisture. It was because of this Marine has been called the Sorceress of the Seas for being able to draw upon water and use it from anywhere, even from the air itself."

"Not bad kid I'll give you that, but you two need to stop coming at me like this." Marine stated as she brushed her bangs from her eyes as Maurice slid into the arms of his younger sister who caught him. "You'll never be able to scratch me at this rate, let alone land a single blow."

"Then we'll have to try harder… right Aunt Marine!?" Flare shouted as she and her brother rose to their feet before rushing towards their aunt. As the two siblings closed in on the raccoon, both began throwing blows towards the female with Marine easily evading and blocking every attack thrown her way despite their overwhelming speed. Marine only gave a small snicker as she slid her right foot back as the two siblings neared the raccoon. Maurice suddenly leapt forward, flipping forward, delivering an axe kick toward's Marine who rose her arm, blocking the boy's leg. As the two clashed, Flare rushed around Marine before racing towards her side, her fist charged with electrical energy and as she threw her fist towards the raccoon, Marine gave a small smirk as she suddenly took hold of Maurice's leg with both hands and swung the boy in the path of Flare's blow. With a scream, Flare found herself thrusting her hand into her brother's back, causing him to shout in pain. As she tried to pull herself back, Marine quickly released Maurice and leapt into the air, spinning before delivering a kick against Maurice's chest, sending him crashing into his sister which caused both to fly back and slide along the ground.

"Whoa..." Lara-Su began, "How can she keep up with them? She doesn't have super speed right?"

Blaze shook her head, turning towards the female echidna. "Not exactly but I've trained her myself ever since she was 8 years of age. So she's trained to take on others with the ability of super speed."

Maurice slowly pushed himself off of his sister before he turned his gazed towards his aunt, eyeing her closely. "Not bad Aunt Marine. I have to say you've gotten better since the last time we had a chance to square off." A small grin began to cross the boy's face as he rushed forward. "But it won't save you from me!" And in and instant, the prince vanished from Marine's view, surprising her.

Maurice suddenly appeared next to Marine, throwing a punch towards the female but as he appeared next to her, Marine quickly stamped her foot on the ground, covering the ground surrounding both in a sheet of ice. "I'm no amateur mate." The sudden appearance of the ice caused Maurice to lose friction and in tern, the boy suddenly slipped and fell onto his back, sliding past Marine as she laughed, turning towards him.

As Maurice let out a soft groan, Flare quickly pushed herself from the ground, cracking her neck. "Alright Aunt Marine... maybe you've gotten the first few hits in this battle but you can't hold us off forever." Flare quickly rose her arms above her head, her arms channeling electricity.

Marine gave a small whistle, snickering lightly before she stretched her arms and shoulders lightly. "Alright ankle-biter, take out a pen and pad cuz you're about to get schooled." Flare narrowed her eyes as she suddenly slammed her hands along the ground, causing a wave of lightning to flow towards Marine who's grin only grew wider as she spread her fighting stance. "Here we go!" Marine shouted as she suddenly began to wave her arms, pulling water from the air and from the surrounding plant life, creating a wall of water just before the electricity could touch her. As the swirling wall of water began to absorb Flare's lightning, much to the princess's surprise, Marine quickly narrowed her eyes and directed the channel of attack towards the prince just as he pushed himself from the ground. Upon receiving the electrically charged attack, Maurice let out an ear shattering yell, causing his brother and sister to gasp slightly. "Wow... now that had to hurt..." Marine began, wincing slightly as Maurice quickly drew his sword from his sheath and quickly stabbed the green glowing blade into the ground, allowing the channel of lightning to flow into the ground, leaving his body scorn slightly as he breathed deeply. Marine slowly held out her hand nervously, "Hey mate... you alright over there...?"

"I'm fine..." Maurice began slowly, huffing deeply before he drew the blade back into the sheath on his back. "Won't lie... that really hurt..."

Flare quickly made her way over towards her brother, slowly picking the boy up from the ground, "I'm sorry Maurice... I didn't... I just..."

Maurice remained quiet as he turned towards Marine, noticing her worried expression before he pushed himself from the arms of his sister, standing tall. "Do not worry about us Aunt Marine. Especially me. I'm far tougher than I look."

Marine eyed the boy carefully before a small smirk began to cross her lips. "Now that sounds like the old you! Come on, show me what you got!"

"Right..." Flare began slowly, watching her brother, "Maybe its best if we attack at once rather than one at a time... doesn't seem to be helping us..."

Maurice looked over his shoulder and back to his sister, giving a small sigh. "Suppose its worth a shot..."

Hearing these words, Flare's ears began to fold slightly before she stepped forward next to her brother, the two suddenly racing away from each other in opposite directions before turning towards Marine. As Marine prepared herself for an attack, she found both siblings stopping just short of her and began rushing around her, creating a blurring tornado of blue and dark lavender-blue causing her to snicker slightly. In an instinct, both siblings charged their fist with fire and threw a blow towards their aunt. Marine, laughed lightly as she suddenly kicked her feet forward, falling back as she ducked both blows, causing Maurice and Flare to punch one another's faces. As both stumbled back slightly, Marine quickly caught herself with her arms and suddenly swung her body, using her arms to hold her body as she swung her legs, calling forth water from the ground beneath her to increase her speed causing her to kick the legs from the two siblings form under them. As they fell to the ground, Marine pushed herself back away from the two, snickering lightly, landing with her arms folded. "Come on, is that it?"

Dash gasped as he pushed himself onto the railing, pointing towards his aunt. "H-Hey! She totally stole Daddy's move!"

Marine gave a small laugh as she turned up towards the viewers of the sparing match, waving towards Dash with a bright smile. "All's fair!" The raccoon quickly turned back towards the Kaji siblings who slowly pushed themselves from the ground, their eyes locked on each other. "Hey!" She called out, gaining their attention. "Am I too tough for you blokes!?"

Rin stood quietly, his arms folded as he watched the battle carefully. 'There's no way they can be this weak...' He thought to himself as he turned towards his sister and father.

"COME ON!" Dash shouted, swinging his fist. "Don't give up now!"

"Pretty exciting, eh?" Silver gave a small laugh, turning towards Blaze who nodded in return.

Maurice huffed softly, pushing himself from the ground, using his arm to help his sister to her feet. "Let's go..."

Flare nodded, taking a deep breath as she nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

Marine smirked lightly as the two siblings suddenly closed in onto her, Flare leaping into the air, throwing a punch towards the raccoon who easily caught her blow with her left hand. She then quickly turned to her right, noticing Maurice rushing towards her, sliding down on his side, attempting to kick her feet from beneath her to which Marine quickly leapt into the air, just above Maurice as he slid under her. During the time she was in the air, Marine took Flare by her wrist and using both hands, twisted the girl's arm causing her to let out a small scream before she found herself being swung around by the raccoon then tossed into her brother, causing the two to roll across the ground in pain with Marine herself landing gracefully on the ground. Maurice and Flare huffed heavily, slowly picking themselves up from the ground as Marine turned towards the two, snickering lightly. "Is this all you two have? Gotta admit you both have gotten stronger but your technique needs much more improvement. There's no point in being strong if you can't land a single hit."

As the two siblings rose to their feet, they each took a deep breath, relaxing their bodies as both took a fighting pose, mirroring the image of one another causing Blaze to smirk lightly. "Marine!" She called out to her friend. "You better be careful."

"Yeah yeah I got it." She spoke with a grin as she took a fighting stance as well. "I'm no amateur." Within a moment, the two half-breeds quickly vanished from view with Marine barely able to react by leaping into the air, just above Maurice as he rushed forward and missed with a sliding kick leaving Marine complete vulnerable to a spinning drill kick launched by Flare that sent the raccoon flying upon impact and sliding along the ground. Marine quickly kicked herself off the ground and into the air, only to find herself face to face with Flare whose form was completely covered in electricity. With a loud roar, Flare released an explosion of power, surrounding herself in a blast of electrical energy with Marine quickly spinning in place, drawing in water from the air around her and created a physical shield of ice to block the attack which also propelled her away from the female half-breed only to find a striking pain surge through her spine. As Marine turned around, she found Maurice looking up to her, his fist lodged into her back before he quickly spun in midair, delivering a kick to her side causing the raccoon to fly to the ground, creating a small creator upon impact.

Dash and the others continued to watch the fight as it began to unfold with Knuckles narrowing his eyes. "What's this… their technique…"

"They're pretty strong." Lara-Su let out with a small chuckle as she leaned her arms and head against the balcony's banister. "It's pretty cool to watch I gotta say."

Dash grinned lightly as he continued to swing his legs off the edge of the balcony as Marine slowly picked herself off the ground. "Need any help down there Aunt Marine? I'm sure we both could take 'em!"

"Nah kid you stay up there!" The raccoon let out with a small smirk crossing her face as she pulled her left hand behind her body, taking aim at the falling princess who's back was turned towards her. Before a second could pass with the princess unable to dodge or react in time, Marine quickly swung her arm forward, creating a crescent blade of water that quickly zoned in on Flare.

Maurice, seeing the oncoming attack quickly clenched his left fist tightly as a small burst of glowing orange energy began to surround his body. "Sol Vortex!" And in an instant he reached out for his sister, surrounding her in the same glowing energy before she quickly vanished from the path of the attack, reappearing next to him. Maurice quickly turned around facing Marine who sported a look of shock along with their audience.

"What the hell was that?" Marine asked.

"That was cooooool!" Dash shouted with a smile as she leapt onto the banister. "It was like he preformed Chaos Control!"

"It was…" Rin spoke quietly as he folded his arms as his sister turned to him. "It was Chaos Control."

Maurice only let out a small chuckle as he brought his hand up, wiping his mouth. "Yeah something like that Dash… its basically the Sol Manipulation that mother developed but more concentrated. But I think Sol Vortex sounds so much better. Right?" Maurice asked, winking towards his little brother.

"YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHH!" The young prince shouted as he rose his fist into the air. "You're so cool big bro! I would have never thought of that name! And it rolls off the tongue nicely too!"

Maurice rubbed his neck and smiled as Marine smirked lightly, crossing her arms over her face. This action drew in the attention of the two siblings as Marine whipped her arms out, a swirling vortex of water surrounding her arms, giving her the appearance of two tentacles made up of nothing but water covering her arms up to her shoulders that extended her reach far greater than before. "Hehe… Flare…" Maurice began, reaching back, placing his hand on his sword.

"I know…" The princess began quietly as an electrical current began to flow around her hands and feet.

"Come on kids!" The raccoon shouted with a large grin. "Come and get some!" And with that, Marine quickly snapped her hands forward, firing a shot of water towards the two who quickly dodged the attack and ran around to both sides of Marine. The raccoon smirking widely an watched as Maurice quickly released his blade from its sheath before swinging it forward towards his aunt. Marine in turn swiftly rose her arm covered water tentacle into the air, blocking the attack before the liquid began to surround the blade and trail up towards his hands, much to the prince's surprise. As Flare roared loudly, nearing her aunt, preparing an attack with her electrically charged fist, the princess's aunt smirked lightly as she leapt into the air, raising her foot and kicked Flare square in her stomach, causing the girl to let out a deep, painful cough. "Thought I didn't see ya, eh mate!?"

Maurice watched as his sister was caught completely off guard much to his surprise and before he could react, he was hit by a torrent of water aimed for his face by the grinning water shifter. As Flare quickly regained her composure, she raised her right hand, electricity beginning to surge through her palm. "I'm… not out y-yet…" With this action, Marine quickly jumped back away from the female, manipulating water to wrap itself around the princess' hand before creating a small trail of water, connecting itself to the flow of water that surrounded Maurice's blade causing Flare to shock her own brother who grunted loudly and screamed in pain.

As Marine slid away from the two, Flare quickly rushed over towards her brother, wrapping her arms around his body and began absorbing the surge of electrical energy that continued shocking his body. As the crowd looked on from the balcony, Knuckles sighed softly, shaking his head as he pulled the front end of his hat down, covering his face from view. "Sorry Blaze…" He began slowly, "But it seems your kids are no match for Marine. She's been playing with them this entire time and now look at them, they're about to lose."

Blaze stood quietly, looking onto the battle field as Flare and Maurice continued staring at one another before she too, closed her eyes, "You're wrong Knuckles…" Hearing her words, Knuckles quickly turned towards the Queen with a look of confusion spreading on his face. "Maurice and Flare haven't made a single attempt to land a serious blow on Marine since the battle began."

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked as both his children turned to face Blaze. "What fight have you been watching? The two of them have been trying to hit her this whole time but-"

"Like my mommy said," Dash began, cutting off Knuckles, keeping his eyes on the three fighters. "I don't know much about my sister and I know even less about my brother but even I can tell that they aren't trying at all. It's almost as if they're… talking…"

"Exactly." Blaze began, folding her arms before her chest. "The two of them have been communicating this entire time. Their attacks were never aimed towards Marine but more so, each other. They're expressing their grief and anger and sorrow towards one another with their attacks and even now, they're speaking without words."

Lara-Su tilted her head slightly to the side as Rin quickly narrowed his eyes and turned back towards the battlefield. "I don't understand Mrs. Kaji."

"Neither do I." Knuckles huffed as he narrowed his eyes towards the two family members."

"I wouldn't expect you too…" A voice came from within the shadows of the castle causing the others to turn back towards the doorway. Before long, the form of Sonic appeared from within the building, smirking lightly as he stepped forward, placing a hand on his son's head, looking down towards this other two children. "Flare and Maurice have always had a very special bond with each other. More powerful than the one I have with Blaze, even more powerful than me and Tails. It's like nothing I've ever seen before."

"It's not like you to be vague…" Knuckles spoke deeply, eyeing his close friend as the blue hedgehog turned towards him. "So basically they're communicating with body language, that's nothing special."

"Just keep watching Knux." Sonic began with a grin as both Maurice and Flare stood up, turning their gaze towards Marine whose demeanor changed to that of a more serious appearance. "You just might learn something from them

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes<strong>_

Yeah umm... if you see any grammar mistakes, send me a message so I can correct it. I don't have anyone to proof read these so... yeah. Don't be vague either.

BTW if you want info on the characters try visiting my DA account. Just google my username with deviantart and check my gallery. For some strange reason this site won't let me type out the full DA name for some reason. I guess the two sites have a grudge against one another or something. But either way, all the characters so far can be located here rudolphtheehcidna. deviantart. com, looks, age, bio and all.


	16. Ch:16 The Finest Tag-Team Assault

Marine flipped backwards as she leapt away from a large explosion, landing on the ground and guarding herself from the shockwave admitted from the blast. "Crikey…!" The captain huffed deeply as she slowly pulled down her arms only to see Flare standing before her as the half-breed suddenly thrust her fist into the raccoon's stomach, causing the female to let out a loud cough of pain. As she stumbled backwards, she suddenly found herself falling back onto the ground after receiving a kick to her legs from behind by the young prince before Flare quickly leapt into the air, flipping swiftly before delivering an Ax Kick towards Marine, creating a dust cloud upon impact.

Sonic gave a small scoff as he and the others watched on in pure silence before Dash snickered lightly, shaking his head. "Oh man she's totally done for."

"Don't be so sure of that Dash." Blaze spoke quietly as her son turned back towards her, "Marine isn't one to go down without a fight. Don't ever underestimate her strength."

Within a moment, Marine quickly leapt high into the air, grinning lightly as she wiped her mouth with her arm, looking down to the dissipating dust cloud before landing in a tree several yards away. "Blimey! These kids aren't holdin' back on me anymore, are they?" But as the dust cloud vanished, Marine was shocked to see nothing left but a small crater, quickly looking around in confusion, searching for the two siblings. "Damnit… where'd they get off to now?" But with a whisper in the wind, Marine's eyes quickly widen before she ducked her head down, completely avoiding a kick given by Flare only to be knocked down off the tree due to a punch in the back given to her by Maurice. As Marine fell to the ground, she quickly planted herself using her hands, catching herself from falling head first, looking upside down towards the two siblings who stood quietly, looking down to the female. "Those damn blokes… hehehe… this is turning out to be quite the ripper!"

"Here it comes!" Sonic shouted as he rushed forward, leaning against the railing with his son. "Get ready Marine!"

Dash couldn't help but fall into a cheering mood with his father as Lara-Su laughed at the two, standing next to both speed demons. "Go Aunt Marine! Go Maurice! Go Flare!"

Marine quickly spun herself around on the ground, using her hands as Flare and Maurice both landed before the raccoon. Marine pushed herself into the air, turning immediately before landing on her feet, the two staring quietly towards her as Marine cocked an eyebrow, waiting for them to make a move. "…What?" She asked cocking an eyebrow slightly at the two siblings as a small smile began to grow on their faces.

"Sorry Aunt Marine," Maurice began quietly.

"We wanted to be sure you were prepared for our assault." Flare finished quietly, taking a fighting stance.

Marine couldn't help but grin as she began to spread her body apart slightly, opening and closing her fist slowly and steadily. "You two better not be underestimatin' me."

Maurice smirked lightly, taking his fighting pose as well, slowly moving next to his sister. "It's quite the opposite."

"It would be wise for you not to underestimate us!" Flare let out, finishing their statement with a small roar as she rushed towards her aunt, throwing a fist for the female's head, only for Marine to tilt her head to the side, dodging the oncoming attack. This move only proved fatal as Maurice suddenly stepped forward, quickly lashing out his left leg and kicked the female raccoon around the side of her shins, causing Marine to fall to fall to her knees, only to find the open palm of the young princess pressed against her chest. As Flare looked down towards her aunt, Marine swiftly spun her hands, absorbing water from the surrounding grass around her, drawing the stream before her chest, blocking the hand of Flare as a small burst of fire was released, the shockwave pushing Marine back causing her to slide along the ground.

Quick to try and make a counterattack, Marine quickly drew in more water from her surroundings and formed another pair of tentacle arms around her own, quickly leaping forward to rush the two siblings. As Marine neared the two, she rose her arm, preparing to strike down between the two, hoping the separate them from one another only to find her hand completely halted by the heel of the princess who rose her leg to stop her attack, leaving her body completely open to an assault which Maurice took complete advantage of as he pulled back his arm before thrusting it forward, delivering a powerful blow to the woman's chest, sending her flying backwards and tumbling along the ground.

'Damnit…' Knuckles thought quietly as he looked on at the battlefield, watching as Marine quickly pushed herself from the ground, struggling to keep her control over her aqua tentacles. 'Those kids… they're avoiding any vital shots yet they're tearing Marine apart bit by bit… were they holding back before?'

"It's amazing isn't it?" Silver asked quietly as he turned towards Blaze, giving a small smile. "The two of them, so young yet so powerful, makes me feel old just watching them battle like this."

Blaze laughed softly, shaking her head as she smiled back towards her friend, "It's not over yet."

"Heh, you sure have a lot of faith in Marine don't you Blaze?" Silver asked, giving a small grin.

"It's not faith," Blaze began quietly. "I know her limits and she hasn't reached hers yet."

Marine huffed deeply, taking a few steps back before she gritted her teeth slightly, suddenly, the air around her body became very hot and dry as 4 water tentacles began to protrude from her back, forming 6 tentacles along with the two severing as armor for her arms. "Alright you blokes... let's see you stand up to this!" Seeing this action, the two fire starters quickly stepped back, taking up a defensive position only for Marine to near instantly appear before the two, slashing her way towards her young niece and nephew. As Marine went on the attack, both Flare and Maurice began to back away from their aunt, swiftly dodging her assault of aqua tendrils, each stepping in rhythm with the other, Flare giving the impression of dancing around Marine's attacks as Maurice speedily yet casually avoided every blow sent his way. "C-crikey!" Marine shouted as she began to increase the speed of her attacks. "Stay st-still you little larkins!"

Watching Marine's onslaught of attacks only caused Sonic, Dash and Lara-Su to cheer louder as the fight continued. "Man this is so intense! I can't believe you guys train like this all the time!" Lara-Su shouted as Marine tried to catch the elder prince off guard, wrapping a tentacle around his left ankle, only for the tendril to be blown to steam by the power of a fireball shot from a smirking Flare. With this opening made, Maurice quickly slid forward, using his right leg to sweep Marine off her feet only for Flare to thrust her open palm forward, sending the raccoon sliding back with a shockwave created from a small explosion Flare formed in the palm of her hand. As Marine tripped slightly before performing a flip to land on her feet, she found Maurice twirling in the air before delivering a swift kick to her stomach, forcing Marine onto her back. "Man… you know watching them fight like this really makes me wanna get in there and show them what's for! I mean me and Rin could take them on, right Rin!?"

"Yeah right." Dash spoke with a grin, rolling his eyes. "There's no way you and your brother could stand against my big bro and sister."

Hearing this only caused Lara-Su to roll her eyes as she quickly gave Dash a bop on his head with her closed fist, causing the young prince to groan, leaving Sonic and Silver to laugh at his expense. "Careful Dash," Sonic began with a chuckle as Marine quickly took a defensive stance, blocking a kick to her right side given by Maurice, only to be taken by surprise from receiving a fire blast, causing the woman to stumble back, losing her balance. "You might hurt yourself."

Knuckles chuckled lightly, shaking his head slowly as he watched the battle play on, completely surprised at how the tide had turned in this fight but something else quickly caught his eye as well. He had noticed it since the second his daughter offered to stand against the two fire-starting siblings and that was the demeanor his son quickly took. From the corner of his eye he could see Rin standing with his arms folded over his chest, mirroring the image of his father but he could sense Rin's anger beginning to rise. The boy began to tense as his fingers dug themselves slightly into his arms and Knuckles knew why. Watching this battle, it became more and clear by the moment that Sonic's words couldn't be any truer and that Maurice and Flare synchronicity was on a whole other level than anything they had ever seen. Neither were giving any hints or signals nor were either showing any patterns to their fighting style. Each of them were communicating with one another without giving gestures or hints to their next move and there was no moment between their movements as if they were speaking telepathically. No, the two were fighting truly as one, pushing the captain who was far more experienced in battle beyond the point where she was unable to counterattack or even predict their movements and if Rin and Lara-Su fought them now, they would be torn to pieces and Rin knew this. All the while his anger grew, forced to acknowledge this fact that despite all the years he had trained and all the years Maurice had been away, his rival showed prowess to the point where he could still pose a challenge, leaving a bitter taste in the young Guardian's mouth. Knuckles was quickly brought back to reality at the sound of screaming as Marine flew through the air, huffing deeply as she landed on her feet, several yards away from the two siblings who stood quietly, watching the female as she stretched out her arms, 8 tentacles forming behind her back.

"Marine is being pushed to her limit…" Silver spoke quietly, giving a small sigh. "Taking on both those kids at once really was a bad idea on her part. She can't keep this up without getting serious."

Lara-Su was quick to turn back to the white hedgehog in confusion, cocking an eyebrow. "What do you mean she's holding back? Why would she be now when she's losing?"

"You really have to ask?" Silver began, giving a small chuckle. "Its the same reason why your father holds back against you when you're training with him. So he doesn't kill you accidentally."

"Ight kids…" Marine spoke quietly as she planted herself on the ground. "No more miss nice Marine…"

Maurice and Flare narrowed their eyes, watching the female before them closely, nearly as if they were sizing her form up carefully. Suddenly, the two stepped away from one another, Maurice holding out his left hand as Flare opened her right, fire and electricity generating in each respective palms.

Marine cocked an eyebrow slightly at the two who stood a few feet apart from one another before the two leapt high into the air, each holding out their elemental charged hands, crossing at the wrist as their power began to rage, combine together and resonate, forming a bright glowing red sphere of surging energy. Marine gasped slightly as she stepped back in shock before gritting her teeth, gathering moister from the air around her, increasing the amount of water surrounding her body.

"The Claw of the Striking Tiger!" Flare shouted at the energy in their palms grew brighter.

"The Fang of the Seething Lion!" Maurice let out with a roar as the energy within their hands began to shift to a bright golden color.

"Twin Style!" Both siblings roared loudly in unison with everyone looking on in complete awe, shock, and excitement, "Bakuenjin Shippuuga!" And with that, the two thrust their hands forward, sending out an electrically charged blast of fire that was sent straight for the captain who gathered as much liquid as she could and formed a protective barrier in front of her body, creating a large explosion upon impact, shocking the audience of the battle. As Maurice and Flare both landed on the ground, they stood quietly, peering into the expanding dust cloud before them, using all their senses to scan for their aunt. After a few moments of searching the cloud of smoke, the two suddenly came to the realization that the two were completely surrounded by a fog of mist.

Sonic snickered lightly as he shook his head with Flare slowly creating a ball of fire in her left hand, stepping back slightly and moving next to her brother. But then, the two picked up on the sound of huffing and heavy breathing, quickly bracing themselves for an attack, waiting quietly as the moments pass with only the wind blowing by the battleground. As the mist began to slowly dissipate, Maurice spotted his aunt rushing as fast as she could in the opposite direction and was making her way towards the lake located at the bottom of the hill. "Run Aunt Marine!" Dash shouted as he pushed himself onto the railing. "RUUUUN!"

And with the sound of Dash's shouting, Flare and Maurice took off after their aunt, racing as quickly as they could with Marine quickly picking up her pace as she huffed deeply, her clothes slightly torn and scarred. "Crikey!" Marine thought as she raced quickly down the hill, looking over her shoulder, spotting Maurice and Flare chasing after her, quickly gaining speed. "I never thought it would be this hard to fight these two blokes… heh…" Marine quickly leapt into the air, dodging a fireball fired at her from the young princess, before swinging her arms, calling forth water from the air around her, turning the midair stream into a small wave in which Marine quickly landed on, surfing down on the rushing wave of water down the hill, increasing her speed. Seeing this action, Maurice and Flare quickly narrowed their eyes, suddenly accelerating down the hill, trying their best to keep Marine from the large body of water.

Dash, Sonic, and Lara-Su continued cheering as the royal siblings neared the young captain, both reaching out for Marine only for the raccoon to suddenly launch herself into the air with a jet of rushing water only to dive straight into the lake, sinking quietly into the shadows with both firestarters halting their chase at the edge of the body of water. As the two stood quietly at the edge of the lake, Flare held up her left hand, charging a current of electricity before a tentacle of water suddenly jutted out the lake, reaching for the ankle of the young prince, surprising both him and his sister. Maurice managed to flip backwards just in time to avoid the tentacle's grip as many more broke the surface of the water, each and every one attempting to strike the two siblings, only for Flare and Maurice to leap away, ducking, dodging and avoiding the attacks sent their way. As they landed on the ground, both half-breeds took off in opposite directions, blazing along the rim of the lake with the aqua tentacles following closely behind them, attempting to grab each of them by their limbs. In a few moments, Flare and Maurice were on opposite sides of the lake and the tentacles that were chasing the two ceased without a warning and suddenly flowed back into the lake leaving silence to cover the battlefield.

Blaze snickered lightly, catching the attention of Knuckles, Rin and Silver as she pushed herself off the wall, stepping forward to give herself a better view of the battle. "Now this is where the real challenge begins…"

The two half-breeds stared closely at the pool of water, scanning for any signs of life or moment before a ripple began to appear in the center of the body of water. Then after the ripple, an explosion follow as Marine shot from the surface of the lake, being propelled by a torrent of rushing water with two water streams circling around her body. She rose higher and higher before the steams suddenly collided against one another, catching the raccoon in the center of the impact surprising the two siblings. But the water then began to fall from the sky quickly formed into a large transparent orb that fused with the lake itself and along with it, 8 tentacles made of pure water began to surface from the lake, slamming themselves onto the ground creating a small quake in its wake. Maurice and Flare both took several steps back to avoid the aqua tendrils as Marine smirked from within the orb of water. "Take a gander at this. Betcha didn't see this comin…"

"Incredible…" Flare spoke quietly as she gazed up the towering mass before her.

"It… It looks like a giant octopus made of water!" Dash pointed out, turning to his father. "I didn't know Aunt Marine could do that!"

"So she perfected it after all…" Silver began quietly.

"Yes…" Blaze spoke with a grin, closing her eyes. "She's mastered her son's favorite and most powerful technique, The Octopus Dome."

Knuckles quickly turned towards Blaze, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Her son's… you mean Marshal? Tails' first born? Their kid created something that monstrous?"

"Not exactly…" Blaze let out with a small chuckle, turning towards her fellow Guardian. "The one Marine created is only about half as strong as Marshal's but it doesn't mean she's still not a threat." Knuckles and Rin both stared at the Queen before they turned back towards the battlefield, staring in awe as Maurice removed his sword from the sheath on his back. "It's a defensive technique that calls on the power of a large body of water to do their bidding. The orb which looks like a head, is made of pure solid water and is harder than steel while the tentacles can be used as if they were the creator's arms and legs. Its designed to protect one's self but can be used offensively as well and the more water the person has, the larger it can become."

"Ight mates!" Marine shouted as she rose her hand, a tentacle rising as well, mirroring her movement. "Let's get this started!" She shouted as she slammed the tentacle towards Maurice, the young half-breed raced to the side to avoid the attack, leaving the ground to crumble in its wake. Almost as if treating the attack as a signal to begin, both Maurice and Flare quickly raced around the edge of the lake in circles, Marine narrowing her eyes as she tried to follow their movements before she quickly rose all eight of her tentacles, spreading them apart evenly before quickly slamming them down against the ground, trying to block their movement. Before rushing into one of the water tentacles, both siblings quickly skidded to a halt as the tentacles hit the ground and raced onto the surface of the water, racing quickly towards Marine.

Seeing this action, Sonic quickly pushed himself on the banister, throwing his fist into the air as he cheered as loudly as he could, "Yeah! That's right! I taught them that!" And for a brief moment, he looked around only to see everyone's eyes on him, some holding back a laugh while the others shook their heads or looked on in confusion. "What?" Sonic asked, giving a small shrug with a grin. "I did."

As the two fighters raced across the surface of the lake, Maurice quickly leapt onto one of the large tentacles as it tried to grab him, speedily making his way closer to the large shell of protection that held the powerful captain who only smirked at the young boy. "That ain't gonna work!" She called out, raising her hand slightly causing the surface of the tentacles to spout harden water spikes which only caused Maurice to increase his speed. Marine narrowed her eyes as she began making motions with her arms, her weapons of water following suit, three more of her aqua tendrils began to swipe at the young prince as the tentacle he was racing on began to waver and snap suddenly to shake the boy off. Taking the attacks in stride, Maurice never missed a step as he leapt over, slid under, dodged and avoided each and every strike sent his way and easily kept his balance on the unstable water tendril. Marine narrowed her eyes with a small smirk crossing her face as she sent multiple tentacles towards the young boy as he neared the base of the large aqua orb. Maurice took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he firmly gripped the handle of his blade and within a flash of light, all the tendrils that where closed in on Maurice were completely sliced through around the base, cutting them from their source of control and the lake itself. In response, Marine rose her hand, squeezing her fist tightly as the tentacles that were falling towards the lake quickly dispersed and separated into a large mass of tiny needles made of ice before she quickly brought her hands towards her chest, causing the spines of ice to rush towards the fire-starting prince as he raced up the side of the water orb. Maurice quickly began swinging his broadsword as he increased his speed, leaping and deflecting every ice shard that was sent in his direction only to find spikes raging out of the surface of the orb, trying to stop him in his tracks. The prince quickly used his large blade to cut through every water spike as well, running past the face of Marine before he launched himself off the orb or water and high into the air for all to see, only to quickly cover his sword in a layer of fire, turn around and toss his blade straight towards the raccoon. Marine, being quick on her feet, rose her head up, blowing air from between her lips in the direction of the oncoming blade, freezing the surface of the water as the sword penetrated her orb of protection, stopping a few inches from her face, shocking her slightly as she floated back and away from the surface's edge. "Crikey… this bloke ain't messing around…"

With that, Maurice quickly landed on the ice covered area, pulling his blade from the orb only for Marine to hold out her arms towards Maurice as he leapt back, only to find thin water tentacles following him. While in mid-air, one quickly wrapped itself around his leg and began to slither up his leg as it slowed his ascension before Maurice took a deep breath before a burst of fire exploded from the soles of his feet, sending him flying higher into the air, breaking away from Marine's grasp. Maurice quickly turned his body and aimed himself towards the ground along side of the lake, huffing slightly as he turned to his aunt. "WHOA!" Dash shouted as he began pointing at his older brother. "Did you SEE that?" Maurice just FLEW! I mean he really just flew like a jet with his FEET!"

'Impressive...' Blaze thought quietly to herself as seh watched her son land on the ground. 'Maurice had learned new techniques...'

Marine quickly turned up towards her audience before she blinked and turned around suddenly, only to find Flare standing far off away from the lake, her body raging with electrical energy and power. The sight alone quickly caused Marine to turn to the young prince who's eyes narrowed in onto her, 'Strewth!' She thought to herself. 'He was just distractin' me as Flare was chargin' her powers!'

With her presence finally known, Flare wasted no time as she raced towards Marine at top speed and leapt into the air as she held out her arms, firing a thick layer of lightning at the lake, completely electrifying the water around Marine, shocking everyone on the balcony other that Blaze who stood quietly with her eyes narrowed. As Flare landed on the ground close to the edge, the lightning that was electrifying the lake's water began to curve and change, quickly being drawn towards one of the large eight tentacles that was stationed behind Marine as the raccoon opened her eyes, a smirk crossing her face with the two sibling staring at her in utter confusion. "How…" Flare began, his fist shaking with lightning. "How is that possible…?"

"Quick science question for you blokes!" Marine called out, her hands placed against her hips as the single tentacle behind her continued surging with Flare's lightning. "Is water conductive to electricity?"

The two siblings stood quietly as Lara-Su rolled her eyes and nodded. "Of course it is! Everyone knows that."

"Wrong!" Dash called out, interrupting the young guardian.

"What was that?" Lara-Su asked in annoyance, hitting the young half-breed's head with her fist once again. "We all know water is conductive to electricity, how else do you explain being begin able to die from being electrocuted and water attracting lightning when it strikes and being able to travel through water?"

"OW!" Dash shouted, turning towards Lara-Su. "Stop hitting me already!"

"Stop being so annoying!"

"Lara-Su!" Knuckles let out with a shout, causing his young daughter to flinch slightly before sighing.

"Go on Dash," Sonic began, rubbing his son's head. "Explain it to everyone."

Dash closed his eyes as he stood up, raising a finger to the air slightly, "Pure water is not conductive to electricity due to the fact that pure water, being two parts hydrogen and one part oxygen, can't transport any form of charges and contains no ion particles in order to do so, in other words, it has no minerals. What makes water conductive to electricity is when there are ion particles or minerals that are floating inside the water which can absorb and transmit electrical charges. To make it easy to understand, pure water has no ability to transmit charges while the minerals and molecules inside water CAN transmit electricity. It's the reason why blood, salt water and dirty water in general can transmit electricity." Dash then turned to everyone with a large cheeky grin as he placed his arms behind his head, snickering lightly with his father following suit. "Should pay more attention in school Lara-Su." Dash let out with a snicker as the young echidna narrowed her eyes towards the little boy.

"A perfect way to defend herself…" Rin began quietly as he brought his hand towards his chin. "Water's greatest enemy is electricity… the perfect counterbalance… amazing…"

"So…" Maurice began, turning towards the electrified tentacle as the lightning surging within it began to dissipate, showing dark clouds floating within the area of water. "By manipulating the minerals inside the body of water you're in…"

"You can control where my lightning can strike, surge and electrify." Flare continued, closing her eyes. "Very impressive Aunt Marine… very impressive indeed… your skill is truly admirable. You've been one step ahead of us from the very start."

Marine couldn't help but let out a small giggle as she smiled down towards the two siblings who stood on opposite sides of the lake. "Awww shucks… you two sure know how to make a Sheila feel special!"

"Now!" Maurice began, unclipping the holster of his sheathe from his body, removing it as he spun his sword around in his right hand before he suddenly tossed his sheathe over and across the lake, stabbing his sword into the dirt. "We have a question for you, Aunt Marine. Do you know what happens when you run a channel of electricity through a body mass of pure water?"

Marine blinked slightly at the young man's question as she watched the sheath make its way to his sister who gracefully caught the sheath in her hand before slamming it into the ground, her free hand charging greatly with electrical power. "Well you're about to find out Aunt Marine…" And without missing a beat, Flare took hold of the metal sheath with her electrically charged hand, causing the sheath to shine with power before a sudden surge of lightning shot across the water, coming into contact with the blade owned by her brother. Before a moment could pass as Marine looked on in shock and confusion, the water in the lake began to bubble and ripple before a small shockwave erupted from the center of the lake as the water quickly dispersed and vanished as if it had never even existed leaving Marine falling from the air.

As Marine landed on the ground, everyone looked on in silence before Dash blinked slightly, turning to his dad. "Daddy… did… did they do what I think they just did?"

"I'm not sure buddy…" Sonic began as he placed his hand on his head in confusion. "What DID they do exactly?"

Dash gulped slightly, rubbing his neck, "Well… when you run a current of electricity through pure water, the pure energy separates the properties of water back into its original atoms of hydrogen and oxygen…"

Blaze smirked lightly, slowly closing her eyes as she stepped forward, 'Those two have been in control of this match since the very start.' She thought to herself.

Marine huffed softly, slowly pushing herself from the ground only to find the edge of a blade held against her throat while feeling the claws of the princess behind her back. She sighed softly, looking over her shoulder, seeing both Flare and Maurice standing behind her, having her pinned down. "Sorry Aunt Marine, but its over now." Maurice began quietly.

"Right now you're sitting in an invisible cloud of hydrogen and oxygen, two components that have very explosive effects when in contact with fire." Flare spoke, holding up her free hand. "In other words, you're sitting in the middle of a giant bomb and one little spark could blow this entire place to Aora and back."

Marine continued huffing softly, slowly catching her breath before she began to chuckle slightly. Flare and Maurice slowly pulled back from Marine as she suddenly stood up and wiped around, latching her arms around the two sibling's necks, pulling them close to her body with a bright smile. "Why she'll be apples! You two little ankle biters have really grown haven't ya?" She asked as the two blinked at their aunt before giving gentle smiles. "Crikey… you two know how to make a sheila feel old, dotcha?"

"Don't say that Aunt Marine." Maurice began quietly. "It took both Flare and I to defeat you. You're still much stronger than us and we still have a lot to learn, right Flare?" The prince asked, turning to his sister who nodded in response.

"He's right, we still have a long way to go and we learned much from this battle. Thank you very much."

Marine gave a small blush as she giggled softly before the three noticed their little audience making their way towards them. "I'm impressed with you two." Blaze began quietly. "You both… have grown so much stronger and your teamwork is better than ever. I'm very proud of you both."

Maurice smiled as he bowed to his mother along with his sister. "Thanks mom."

"Yes, thank you mother." Flare spoke quietly, a bright smile showing on her face.

"That was soooooooo way past COOL!" Dash shouted as he rushed towards his brother, hugging him tightly. "I mean how you guys were running along water, and then you blew up the water octopus thingy! It was awesome! Like, totally awesome! I gotta try that sometime!" Maurice only laughed softly as he rubbed his little brother's head, hugging him back with a bright smile.

"So what do you think Knuckles?" Silver asked, turning towards the red echidna.

"I need to see more. All three were holding back their powers and for good reason… but Maurice…" Knuckles began, "His rage… its been replaced with control… there's no telling just how powerful he's become."

Hearing these words, Rin narrowed his eyes towards the young prince as his sister laughed softly, walking up towards Flare, patting her back gently. "Not bad Flare. Guess you're still pretty tough. Not better than me though."

Flare snickered lightly as she cocked an eyebrow, placing her hands against her hips. "Really now? You think you can still take me on?"

"You bet your cute, rich little butt I can!" Lara-Su spoke with a laugh before she turned towards Maurice. "Maybe we can spare too sometime. I got a couple of moves I bet you've never seen before hun."

Maurice chuckled softly, "Maybe." But his attention was slowly drawn towards Rin as the two of them made eye contact with one another as everyone spoke amongst themselves, the two boys couldn't turn their gaze from each other.

But within an moment, Sonic and Knuckles had placed their hands on their son's shoulders, breaking their gazes for just a moment as Knuckles began quietly. "While that exhibition was fun, we need to get going. There's a meeting we have to attend to as we don't want to be late, right Rin?"

Rin paused for a moment before he turned down towards the ground, closing his eyes and letting out a small sigh, "Yes… you're right father."

"Wait!" Lara-Su spoke, catching everyone's attention as she nudged Rin gently. "Come on…"

Rin sighed softly as he took a deep breath, stepping towards Flare, holding out a small box for her. "Here… I didn't have a chance to give this to you the other night with… what went on."

Flare blinked slightly in confusion as she took the box and opened it, blushing deeply at the emerald charmed necklace with everyone staring quietly, whispering amongst themselves. "Oh my… its… its beautiful." She then slowly closed the box, looking towards the echidna with a smile crossing her face as her blush began to spread. "Thank you Rin…"

He smiled slowly as he gave a small bow. "When you get the chance, I would like to take you out. Like I said before, I haven't seen you in a while and there is much I'd like to explore with you."

Hearing these words, Maurice's eyes quickly narrowed into slits as he clenched his fist tightly with Flare nodding again with her smile growing brighter. "I'd love to!" Rin returned his smile as he slowly turned away with his father who stayed quietly, the young boy's eyes locking again once more with Maurice's before breaking away once again.

Lara-Su made her way in front of Maurice, catching his attention, "So Maurice, you plan on coming to my unveiling this weekend or not? Hehe, could show up as Flare's Plus-1 or you could show up as my date."

Maurice blinked slightly at her question before he nodded slowly, giving a small smile. "Date? For your unveiling? I figured you'd be taking Argyle for sure. I mean, he is your boyfriend after all."

"He's not my boyfriend! Who told you this, was it you Flare?" Lara-Su shouted as she narrowed her eyes towards the young princess who rolled hers.

Maurice chuckled lightly, rubbing his neck, "Hehe sorry, just a thought that came to mind is all."

Lara-Su paused for a moment before she punched Maurice's shoulder, causing the young boy to flinch. "…Yeah no kidding seeing as how it was YOU who started that rumor when we were kids!"

"Ow…" Maurice began quietly, holding his arm. "Sorry…"

Lara-Su stared slightly before she sighed, shaking her head. "Nah its ok. Past is the past after all, so you comin or what? You've been gone for so long, it will be a nice way for you to meet everyone again."

Maurice turned towards the echidna before he gave a small smile and a nod, holding out his hand. "Yeah defiantly. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lara-Su smirked lightly as she slapped his hand, giving it a quick shake before she stepped forward, pulling the boy into a small hug, surprising Maurice and his family. "It's good to have you back. Been kinda boring without you around."

"LARA!" Knuckles shouted from the doorway that lead into the castle.

Lara-Su flinched slightly as she turned around, sighing before raising her arm, holding her hand to her forehead, "Yes sir!" Before she groaned softly, turning back towards the Kaji family. "My dad… the drill sergeant… well I hope to see you guys there!" The young guardian called out as she ran towards her family.

"Yea!" Sonic called out towards her, "Maybe after your celebration you can vacation here sometime!"

"You got it!" She called back with a smile as she disappeared in the castle.

Dash looked around with a small grin, "So what should we do now? Mind if I get in a little sparing myself!? I'm so freaking AMPED right now I need to do something!"

"Sure kiddo." Sonic began, turning to Silver. "Wanna take on my son or what?"

Silver blinked as he jumped back slightly, shaking his head and hands. "W-what? No way!"

"Actually…" Maurice began quietly, looking towards the ground before he turned away.

"What?" Blaze asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Maurice sighed softly, turning back towards his family. "I wish to see our grandmother. I need her advice."

* * *

><p>With a bright flash, the tall red and black hedgehog known as Shadow appeared within a dimly lit corridor, looking around quietly before he proceeded to walk down the hallway slowly, the panels of lights high above his head turning on with each step he took, lighting his way. As Shadow continued down the passage, his communicator that was stationed on his wrist began to ring with the black hedgehog pulling it up towards his face and turned it on. "This is Shadow, go."<p>

"**_Shadow!? Its about time you picked up!_**" Rouge's voice could be heard as she shouted over the intercom with an annoyed tone in her voice. "_**You have no idea how hard it was for me to find a signal just to reach you!**_"

"Is something wrong?" Shadow asked, paying her demeanor little mind.

"_**Yeah I'd like to know where you're at right now? I haven't seen you in weeks and G.U.N.'s lost track of you.**_"

Shadow looked around quietly as he continued walking, turning a corner as he passed through a doorway, leading deeper into the large spaceship. "I'm in the Space Colony ARK."

Hearing these words, a silence grew over the conversation between the two before a sigh could be hear over Shadow's communication device. "_**Shadow… that ARK is abandon… what do you think you'll find there?**_"

Shadow closed his eyes as he paused for a moment, reaching into his large black overcoat before pulling a small vial with a small strain of golden hair sealed inside. As Shadow stared at the strain of hair, he remained quiet before he continued walking once again. "Purpose."

"_**Alright… alright…**_" Rouge let out with a small sigh, understanding the hedgehog's mind set and knowing when and when not to push a subject. "_**Just don't forget I'm here for you when you need to talk. And check in every once in a while, ok Shadow?**_"

"Yeah…" Shadow answered quietly, stepping into a brightly lit room, the same room in which his late best-friend Maria was killed in an raid by the government his creator worked for. "Shadow over and out." He gently placed his hand on the computer table as he sighed, hitting a button on the control panel causing the electronics of the room to revive with power. As Shadow looked around quietly, he turned towards a screen to see Dr. Gerald's Robotnik's image appear as Shadow let out a small sigh. "Hello Doctor."

"Shadow," The image spoke quietly, taking a small breath. "If you're seeing this then it means you have uncovered the true purpose of all my research and the reason for the ARK itself." Shadow nodded slowly, looking down at the vial in his hands. "Unfortunately if you're seeing this it also means that Maria and I are no longer among the living world… and it pains me to say this…" The doctor took a deep breath as he turned away before he quickly regained his composer. "Now Shadow, you must listen to me very carefully. Up to the time of Maria's passing I have recorded and stored all her memories on a highly secured file located in the mainframe of the ARK. You will need the materials listed here which should still be stored on the ARK…" The image began as the screen became covered with a long instructional list of items and materials. "And you will need the DNA of my granddaughter. Now remember Shadow, this trial you're about to perform must be exactly as I've inscribed in my notes. Nothing can be left to chance and if a single piece of the formula isn't correct then the entire process will fail and this system will shut down."

Shadow nodded as he turned back to the screen, sighing softly. "I understand Doctor. I know what I must do and I have all the materials needed to complete the process."

"Good. Shadow… in my time, I wasn't able to spend much time with my granddaughter as I wanted and her parents were killed when she was just a newborn child. It is up to you to take care of her. To teach her, to provide for her, to protect her and to love her. This is why you were created."

"I understand Doctor." Shadow spoke quietly as he turned away from the screen before he began typing at the computer, following the instructions on the screen word for word, analyzing every ounce of data he found on the formula and raced back and forth within the ARK, gathering everything he needed in order to complete the Doctor's formula. After spending days and days working within the small lab, Shadow took a small breath, hitting a few buttons on the control panel before he walked over towards a large cylinder pod which was connected to another computer control panel. After a few more key strokes, a small compartment on the side of the control panel opened up and Shadow removed a glowing purple Chaos Emerald from within his cloak before he placed it within the slot and closed the compartment causing the machine to turn on. With this, Shadow stood up, taking the vial within his hand and walked over towards the capsule, opening it and gently placed the lock of hair inside before closing it. As he walked over towards the control panel, the image of Dr. Gerald Robotnik appeared once again behind Shadow. "Doctor, everything is set…"

"Before you continue Shadow I must warn you." The Doctor began as Shadow turned towards the image. "This new form Maria will have, it will be just like yours. She will be immortal and have the same abilities and powers you have. I don't know how she will respond but it is up to you to provide for her. This will be the last transmission you shall receive from me." Shadow looked down towards the ground for a brief moment before he turned up towards the screen, noticing a smile showing on the human's face. "Good-bye Shadow. Please, keep Maria safe for me."

"Good-bye doctor." With that, the screen quickly vanished from view as Shadow turned back towards the capsule, hitting the large red button located at the top of the keyboard. Suddenly, the capsule before Shadow began to fill with a thick cloud of smoke, completely blocking Shadow's vision as the raw power of the Chaos Emerald began to transfer from the control panel and into the capsule, causing the cloud to surge with the immense power of the Chaos Emerald. After several minutes, vents began to open at the bottom of the testing capsule and began to pull the cloud of smoke into the base of the floor. As Shadow moved from behind the control panel, he blinked in shock as he ran over towards the capsule, noticing a creature lying on the floor. He quickly pulled open the glass door and looked down at the being having the form of a young female hedgehog covered in golden fur, completely nude and exposed before the ageless black and red hedgehog. As Shadow attempted to reach down for the female before him, she slowly opened her bright crystal blue eyes and turned towards Shadow.

"Sh… Sha… dow…?"

"Sha… dow…?"

"Shadow?"

* * *

><p>With shock, Shadow awoke, finding himself floating in midair out in his backyard. He turned around as he placed his feet on the ground, coming face to face with his wife and best-friend, Maria who was sporting a worried look. As she stepped forward, she held out her hand, placing it gently against the hedgehog's cheek. "Shadow… are you alright?" The black hedgehog nodded as he smiled softly but Maria knew him better than that. She could tell he had been dwelling on that day when she came back to life. Truthfully, she knew that she wasn't the original Maria and that she was a clone of the human version of the Maria Shadow became friends with in his past. She was the final resort of Dr. Gerald Robotnik's plan in order to save his granddaughter of a terminal illness that he attempted to cure with Project Shadow. Despite this knowledge, Maria accepted her new life and persona and with the help of Shadow and his friends, became accustomed to her new life and soon after, married the hedgehog before her, giving birth to a beautiful daughter with him. "Shadow, honey, you know you can tell me anything right?"<p>

Shadow gave a smile as he placed his hand on Maria's, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I know Maria. I'm just sorting out my feelings. I get a feeling that things will start changing very soon…" Shadow sighed softly, turning away as he looked towards the ground. "And I'm sorry for placing such a curse on you-"

"Stop it!" Maria shouted, placing her hands on Shadow's cheeks, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I love you and as long as I can have you and my daughter then the life that I'm living now is perfect." Maria smiled softly as she kissed her husband with Shadow returning the feeling before she nuzzled against him gently, taking him by the hand and led him into the house.

"Mom!" The two heard as their daughter ran down the stairs, giving a small sigh. "Have you see my phone? I swear its like I'm losing that thing every single day!"

"No honey I haven't seen your phone." Maria spoke quietly, walking into the living room and turned on the TV as Shadow sat down on his couch. "Maybe you should keep better track of your own items."

Shania sighed softly, rolling her eyes as she ran into the kitchen with the front door swinging open as Caroline flew into the living room with a bright smile. "Morning family! How's it going?"

Maria laughed softly, pulling the young bat into a warm hug with a bright smile. "Hello Caroline, how are you doing? I haven't seen your mother in a long time. What has she been up to?"

"Oh I'm doing fine and so is my mom. She's just off exploring some weird tomb she found about the other day, looking for some spare stuff she can sell." Caroline quickly turned towards Shadow as she gave off a small grin. "Heya Uncle Shadow. Its so rare to see you with your eyes opened."

"Har har." Shadow spoke with a smile. "Tell your mother to contact me when she gets the chance. I have something I need to talk to her about."

"No problamo!" Caroline spoke as she moved over towards the black hedgehog, turning towards the TV. "So whatcha watchin?" She asked, taking notice of the news being on, blinking slightly at the news report of a blue hedgehog wielding a sword saving a city. "Wow… looks like we have another super hero on the rise."

"Yeah it seems so." Shadow said as he leaned back on his couch, Caroline snickering slightly before the screen showed the image of the young boy, all three staring quietly.

"Hmmm… he looks familiar…" Maria began as she unclipped her earrings. "Doesn't he?"

"Yeah he kinda does… looks like... from last night..." Caroline spoke quietly before her eyes shot open at the realization. "Oh shit…"

"Caroline!" Maria spoke, turning towards the young bat. "Watch your language in this house!"

"S-sorry." Caroline said with a fluster before she turned up towards the stairs, noticing Shania walking into the living room, groaning softly. "Oh shit…"

"Caroline!"

"Sorry!"

"Mom I still can't find it. I guess I'm just gonna ca- WHOA!" Shaina shouted in surprise, finding Caroline standing before her, blocking her path. "Ummm… you know the last time you got this close to me we ended up-"

"Yeah yeah enough of that, look I'm bored here so how about we just go out and get a bite to eat? I'm treating?" Caroline spoke with an uneasy smile as Shania cocked an eyebrow.

"Well ok… but I gotta find my phone first. I'm sur-"

"We'll look for it later. Right now I'm hungry and I won't take no for an answer so come on! Let's go! Let's go!" Caroline shouted as she began to push Shania into the kitchen.

"Ok ok enough with the pushing already Carol!" Shania let out with a small groan before waving to her parents. "Be back in a bit."

"Ok hon, have fun!" Maria called out before she narrowed her eyes towards Caroline. "I'm going to have a long talk with your mother when she gets back."

Caroline rubbed her forehead slightly as she turned back towards Shadow and Maria. "Ok ok look, just don't tell Shania about the news or that boy. If she finds out…"

"Hey Carol!" Shania called, waiting by the door. "Come on weren't you the one rushing me?"

Caroline gave a small sigh as she quickly raced after Shania before the two girls walked out of the door, leaving Maria to turn towards her husband in confusion, cocking an eyebrow. "And what was all that about?"

Shadow only shook his head slightly, giving a small sigh as he stared at the image of the young man on the screen, his thoughts wandering, "So… he's returned…"


	17. Ch:17 Haunting Premonition

A lavender female feline stood quietly at her kitchen window, gazing out quietly towards the passing clouds as she ran a soap covered dish under a running faucet before she let out a small content sigh. With a smile slowly crossing the elder female's lips, she gentle placed her plate onto the counter top to dry before taking a small towel and began wiping her hands. A moment of silence passed before the sound of her doorbell ringing caught her attention and without missing a beat, the female crossed her home and made her way over towards her front door, her long flowing white dress trailing behind her. As she placed her hand on the doorknob and turned the handle, without any warning she found herself in the tight hug of a young purple hedgecat who let out a small laugh and a bright smile. "GRANDMA!"

With that, the female gave a gentle giggle as she hugged the young boy back, stroking his hair gently. "Why hello Anthony." She spoke gently as she turned down to the young child in her arms, her voice soft and kind, "You've gotten bigger since last I saw you."

"Yeah he has." The female turned up to see the rest of the young boy's family all standing in the doorway with Sonic giving a small grin. "Sorry Madam Rachael, I couldn't hold him back any longer. How have-"

But at that moment, Sonic found the finger of the previous Queen pressed against his lips, stopping him in his tracks. "I told you before Sonic, you can call me mom."

The blue hedgehog only let out a small chuckle as Blaze stepped forward, hugging her mother tightly. "Its good to see you again mother. How have you been?"

Rachael let out a small laugh, hugging her daughter back with her free hand, "Child, child, I have not become an old woman as of yet. There's no reason to take a worried tone with me understand? It is you who I must worry for now. But nevermind that, come in, come in all of you." She gave a small smile, turning towards the doorway. "That means you as well future king." At that moment, Sonic, Blaze and Dash turned towards the doorway, only to see Maurice slowly step from the side, removing himself from his hiding space with Flare firmly gripping his hand, tugging on him gently. "You've grown my grandson, not just in age."

Maurice fought to cough out a chuckle as he turned up towards Rachael, "Nothing ever gets past you huh grandma?"

Sonic gave a small snicker as he folded his arms, turning towards his wife. "Heh, I told you she would predict us coming here. You so totally owe me."

"No it's not that…" Rachael began as she turned around, moving deeper into her home, "I could sense him, that is all." With that, the elder feline gave a smile, sitting quietly in a large rose red chair with the rest of her family following her into her home. "Now tell me, what brings you hear to my home?"

Sonic snickered lightly, flopping back on her bright long white couch, placing his hands behind his head. "What? Couldn't we have just dropped by to say hi? Maybe shoot the breeze? Ask if you want to hang? See if you wanna go to a bon-fire or something?" With that, Sonic grunted slightly, feeling the elbow of his wife hit him in the stomach as she narrowed her eyes, causing Rachael to let out a small laugh as her youngest grandchild sat on her lap.

"Still just as cute as ever I see." Hearing those words cause Sonic to let out a small blush as he rubbed his stomach gently, "But I sense tension within this group, especially with your return Maurice."

Maurice let out a small sigh as he stood quietly across the room, next to a large golden brown bookcase, his arms folded over his chest before he stepped forward, avoiding eye contact. "I just… I want your advice… what should I do now that I've returned? Where should I go? Where should I begin? Should I tell everyone of my return? Am… am I ready to…"

His family watched him closely, his confusion clearly evident on his face as Rachael nodded, giving a small nod before she turned down toward Dash. "Anthony, would you mind-"

Without missing a beat, Dash nodded brightly as he quickly hopped off his grandmother's lap before racing over towards his mother's, sitting quietly on her with Maurice turning up towards his family. Rachael gave a small smile as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes slowly, her body instantly stiffening as the room began to darken slightly with the image of the air around her body beginning to contort and distort. Sonic gave a small snicker as he and his family watched the manifestation of Rachael's powers before them before he slowly turned to his wife and whispered softly, "Kinda wish I had some popcorn, this is cool."

Blaze quickly rammed her elbow into her husband's stomach as she narrowed her eyes once again. "Shh! She needs to focus and your jokes aren't helping."

"And hitting me is your idea of making things better?" Sonic asked, narrowing his eyes before the sound of their daughter shhing, quieted down both parents, Sonic snickering slightly as Blaze glared towards the grown hedgehog.

After a few moments of the Kaji family staring towards their elder, the room slowly returned to its previous state as Rachael slowly opened her eyes, her gaze aimed towards the floor in silence. With the family left in suspense, Maurice was the first to step forward, "What did you see? What does my future foretell?"

"I…" Rachael sighed softly, taking a deep breath. "I cannot tell you Maurice…"

Everyone blinked in confusion as they began muttering questions and concerns with Flare leaning forward from her seat. "Why? Were you unable to see his future? Is it being blocked somehow grandmother?"

"No." She responded quickly, shaking her head.

"Then what's wrong?" Sonic asked quickly, cocking an eyebrow with Dash quickly agreeing.

"Mother…" Blaze began, placing her hand on her mother's. "What's wrong? You've never had any troubles with your abilities of clairvoyance so why now?"

Rachael slowly rose her head from the ground, her gentle expression changed to that of a stern and stoic one as she narrowed her eyes on her eldest grandchild. "If I speak of any information of Maurice's future, he will lose his life in a gruesome manor." This statement alone brought the entire room to a complete an utter standstill as Maurice stood quietly, his eyes never breaking away from his grandmother's who held him in place. "If I speak of any event, any action, anything you do or do not involve yourself in, you will die. The only future I see for you where your actions don't cause your own suffering and death is the one where you make your own choices, without any guidance from me. I am sorry but due to your past actions and the choices you've made... your passion, your desire, your ideals and your integrity as well as the relationship you hold with your friends as well as our family will all be tested. You will be harmed, you will suffer, you will experience pain and you will be alone and you will be forced to make decisions I wish to spare you from doing... but this is the life you've given yourself with your actions." Rachael gave a small sigh, closing her eyes as she shook her head slowly. "Please forgive me Ma-"

"Don't." Maurice spoke, interrupting his grandmother, causing the feline to look up to the young prince to see a small smile shown on his face. "Don't apologize to me grandmother. Just the fact that you accepted my request is far more than enough than what I deserve. Thank you." With that, Maurice gave a quick bow and slowly turned away from his family as they all watched him make his way for the front door, stepping out. "Please excuse me." Flare was quick to stand but found the hand of her mother gripping her wrist tightly. As the door shut behind Maurice, Flare turned towards her mother who was shaking her head slowly in protest.

Sonic, seeing the display and watching the moods of his family die down, quickly stood up, a small grin showing on his face. "Hey Mada-I mean mom, mind whipping us up a batch of your world famous chocolate chip cookies?" Sonic smirked lightly, rubbing his stomach as Rachael turned up to the blue hedgehog. "I'm dying for something just as sweet as you are. Right Dash?" Sonic asked, turning back to his youngest son.

"The young half-breed couldn't help but smile and leapt off his mother's lap as he gave a quick laugh. "Yeah! Of course! But is it ok if I help make them? I really don't like almonds… yuck!" Dash spoke, sticking out his tongue.

"Oh no you don't!" Blaze began, gripping the back of her son's shirt, pulling him closer towards her. "You don't need any more sugar. You're too hyper for your own good."

"But MOOOOOMMMMYY!" Dash whined, trying to pull away from his mother.

Rachael gave a gentle giggle as she turned towards Sonic, admiring his ability to change the mood of an entire room with his gentle and passionate personality. 'You truly are one of a kind. I'm so glad my daughter picked you to be the love of her life.' She thought to herself as she stood up, smiling brightly, giving a quick clap with her hands. "Alright well then let's get started. Dash you mind helping me set up so we can begin baking? I'll even let you stir."

Hearing this, Dash was quick to snap from his mother's grip with a bright smile as Blaze jumped up and chased after the young boy with Sonic and Rachael following suit, leaving the young princess to stare quietly at the doorway, her body frozen quietly. "Maurice…"

* * *

><p>The teenage prince gave a small sigh, his hands held quietly in his pockets as he walked silently throughout the beautiful grassy woods that covered the land owned by his grandmother. He closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly as he bit his bottom lip. "I can't believe this… I just can't believe this… Damnit!" Maurice shouted as he turned and quickly thrust his fist into the bark of a tree close to him, his body radiation an aura of fire as he began to breathe deeply to calm himself down, his flames slowly dying out. "My past will become my downfall is that it? And there's nothing I can do to change that…" As he continued walking, he pushed himself from the brush of the forest only to find a large overflowingly beautiful waterfall, surrounded by jagged rocks that lead into a large clear blue lake, giving a small glow as the sun's light reflected off the surface of the running water. Maurice stepped forward and placed his hand slowly into the water of the lake before quickly retracting his hand, feeling the sheer utter freezing temperature the water held. "It-its freezing… wait… could this place be Nirvana Falls?" Maurice asked in awe as he scanned the area surrounding the waterfall, spotting several stones breaking the surface of the water just before the flowing water, serving almost as a pathway. The young prince quickly made his way over the stones, standing just before the waterfall as he stared quietly into it, spotting his own reflection in the water. "This is where my family comes to master the Deadly Sins… this is where <span><strong>He<strong> mastered them…"

Maurice's voice slowly began to trail off as he held out his hand to touch his reflection before a ball of light began to glow within the running water of the large falls before him, scaring the young child as he quickly leapt back, skipping along the surface of the water until he reached solid land. Watching as the orb of light grew larger and brighter, Maurice took a stance to defend himself and slowly from the orb and the water, a white feline began to appear, her light bluish tinted hair covering her face from view with a long braid flowing behind her back, sporting a skintight pink outfit that covered her torso, stopping just short of her knees with her feet and legs exposed and her long tail spouting from behind, splitting into two separate tails midway down the length. As the feline lifted her head and opened her eyes slowly, her golden orbs instantly locked onto the young prince's golden eyes as the two stared at one another quietly, Maurice slowly dropping his guard at the sight of the beauty before him. "Who are you?" She asked, floating several feet in the air with her pink cloak flowing gracefully around her body, giving the appearance she was floating within the center of a blooming flower.

"My name…" The prince began quietly, unable to break eye contact. "Is Maurice."

"Prince of the Kaji Clan."

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Reya…" The female began, gently floating towards the young boy.

"Princess of the Nucifera Clan."

Reya nodded slowly, stopping just short of Maurice, the tips of her toes hovering mere centimeters above the ground, never making contact. "Yes, that is correct. Did you seek to train Maurice?"

"N-no…" He began, taking a deep breath, breaking eye contact with the white feline. "I came here for advice… but I received more questions than answers."

Reya nodded, closing her eyes as their eye contact was broken. "I understand. Receiving information of the future can leave one in disarray. But its best you not dwell upon the issue, otherwise misfortune may befall you."

Maurice couldn't help but chuckle at the young female's response as he shook his head. "That's just it, I didn't learn of my future. If I learn any details of my future, even just one, then I'll die in a "gruesome manor". That is my fate, to walk around blindly, having no knowledge of when I'll be next challenged or when my life will be at risk."

Reya stared at the boy quietly as she reached out, taking his hand onto hers before she rose it up chest high between the two of them, gaining the prince's attention. "You are twisted up inside. There is anger, there is hatred, there is loneliness, and there is regret residing within you but are never blind. You possess a body of fire and a will of pure steel. Integrity is your guide and wisdom keeps you on your desired path. I can see you seek redemption in this world for all the blight you have cause but if you find yourself in the darkness always remember," Reya began as she opened Maurice's hand, a small fireball appearing within it. "You are your own torch in your cave of shadows. Never fear your choices and light your own path to discover your destination. No matter what anyone tells you, you are strong prince. Use that strength; never fear it and you will find your happiness."

Maurice could feel his heart skip a beat as a gentle blush began to form across his cheeks before he turned away quickly, taking a few deep breaths and quickly closed his hand, releasing the fire within it. "S-So tell me Reya, why have you come here? I didn't think my grandmother took on pupils, even ones from the Nucifera Clan."

"You could say that I am a special case." The feline began, pulling her hands away as she opened her palm, an apple quickly detaching from a tree branch and flew right into her open hand, shocking the prince before her. "I was sent here to control my powers as well as my inner darkness."

"To control your darkness?" Maurice questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Reya turned towards the glistening waterfall, nodding slowly. "Correct. I allowed my inner darkness to overtake my emotions and nearly took the lives of countless others. That is when your grandmother, Previous Queen Rachael Kaji took me in. She provided me with a room, food, water, and began to train me in body, as well as the mind."

Maurice slowly turned his attention towards the waterfalls as well, "So how far along are you on obtaining enlightenment?"

"I succeeded in my training four months ago."

"What?" Hearing this, the prince turned towards the female in shock and disbelief. "But it takes the average person over 30 years to complete the trials and master the 108 Deadly Sins. You're… you're my age. How could you have?"

Reya turned towards the prince, giving a small smile. "Your grandfather, the Black Flame managed to complete these trials in less than a year's time when he was only 15 years of age. As for me, more than five years have passed since I began training but I was able to complete my mastery." Maurice turned his gaze from her and to the ground below himself and seeing this action, Reya held out her hand for the prince with a smile. "Come with me Maurice. I want to show you something."

Maurice slowly turned towards the cat, seeing her smile caused his own to form as he reached out, taking her hand into his firmly, intertwining their fingers together with the two blushing gently. "Ok… but I trust you not to toss me into the water. I don't really like it… you know how it is."

"Wouldn't think of it." She spoke quietly as the two began to float from the ground, taking off into the air with the prince firmly held in hand, leading him over the waterfall.

* * *

><p>Sonic, Flare and Dash sat in the living room within the home of Rachael's, biting into their cookies quietly as they watched a movie play on the television before them with the former Queen of Soleanna standing in her kitchen, watching her dishes with her daughter, the current Queen. Blaze gave a small sigh as she continued to wash the dish handed to her by her mother, "Mother… can you tell me what Maurice's future entails? Anything at all?"<p>

Rachael sighed softly, closing her eyes as she shook her head. "I cannot. Did you not heed my warning? No one, not Maurice, not you, not anyone can know of what his future holds for him."

Blaze turned away from her mother, clenching her eyes as she growled softly. "Then… then tell me about his past. I know you could see it. I know you know what he's been through. I know something terrible happened to him that he will not speak of so I'm asked you… I'm begging you…tell me."

Rachael froze in place as she sighed softly, pulling her hands from the water in the sink. "It is not my place to tell you Blaze. Maurice… his past may end up becoming his downfall but if he wishes for you to know then you must hear it from him and no one else."

"But mother." Blaze was quick to retort but came face to face with her mother's eyes.

"I cannot tell you Blaze. This is your fault that Maurice is the way he is today." Hearing these words, Blaze spoke in place as the plate she was drying fell from her hands and onto the countertop. "You spoiled the young child, giving him anything he ever wanted and never punished him for his mistakes. This caused him to become the arrogant, selfish and angry child he was in the past… but in truth this it was also my fault as well." Rachael spoke quietly, turning away from her child. "I couldn't spare you from your father. He… he was distant, ruthless, and wanted only power from you. He protected and loved you and many of his actions were for the right reasons, but his actions and choices caused you to suffer. He never allowed you friends, never gave you time for peace and nearly killed you several times in training yet he never told you he loved you when you were a child." Rachael closed her eyes to hold back her tears, placing her hand to her head as tears began to run down Blaze's cheeks. "Shinobu saw your true potential and knew that your power would be the driving force that would one day change this world. He forced you to train to take his place, to become more powerful than he was and to continue his rule and I did nothing to change that. I couldn't help you then and now, because of the way your father treated you and due to the fact that I did nothing to help you, you insisted on becoming the opposite of your father. But Maurice… there's an anger burning inside him I've never seen before and despite what he shows he's in more pain now than ever and if you push him too far then he will still die, even if that means taking his own life just to ease his own remorse."

"…I hate this…" Hearing these words, Rachael turned her attention towards her shaking daughter, tears trailing down her cheeks quietly. "I've failed at everything I've ever done… no matter what I do… I couldn't please father... I couldn't protect my children... I always… always…"

"Don't say such things." Rachael began, gently placing her hand against the cheek of her daughter's. "You found a wonderful husband, have given birth to three amazing children and you have begun a reign of peace and understanding. Your father and I have burdened you with an unbearable task yet you're pulling our clan from the darkness of the bloodshed we created. You've fought, you've fallen, you've suffered, but you've always managed to pick yourself back up. Isn't that why we fall after all?" She asked, giving a small smile. "And now it's your son's turn and despite everything he's been through he is still picking himself up off the ground and you cannot ask for more. Believe me, despite my warning there is still hope for a brighter future for the child, you just have to believe in him like Sonic always says." She looked over her daughter's shoulder, turning her gaze onto Sonic as he held his children in his arms, sitting next to them, laughing softly.

Blaze nodded slowly, wiping her eyes of her tears, taking a deep breath. "Yes mother… I will try my best."

"That's all a parent could ever ask of their child."

* * *

><p>Maurice stood quietly next to the river surrounded by a large grassy field that lead to the large waterfall, placing his hand slowly into the water before pulling back just as quickly as before. "It's so cold… jezz… how can anyone stay under water this cold? It's as if the water should belong in the arctic."<p>

Reya gave a small giggle as she stood next to him, floating gently off the ground, giving a nod, "It may feel that way to you but only due to the fact that you yourself have not ascended."

Maurice cocked an eyebrow, turning back towards the white cat, "Ascended?"

"Correct." She turned from him, making her way up the hill and under a large tree, rubbing her hand against the bark gently. "We use these waters to cleanse and purify our bodies and minds. As you grow to master the Earthly Desires of the Mortal Realm, the temperature of the water will feel less frigid and once you master your darkness, you will no longer be able to feel the water running against your body." She turned back to the boy, finding him standing next to her with an intrigued look crossing his face. "But of course, being a member of the Kaji Clan, reaching enlightenment will give you access to your greatest power."

Maurice slowly broke his gaze, looking at his hands. "The black flames…"

Reya smiled softly as she nodded slowly. "Yes, you truly understand. This is the greatest test of your character and if you can surpass yourself, you will be known as one of the few members of your clan to have ever done so."

Maurice let out a small sigh, closing his eyes as he sat down on the hill, looking off into the sky. "What if I don't want to…?"

Hearing his question, Reya turned towards the prince, eyeing the boy. "I do not understand."

"I'm asking what if I don't want to become enlightened… what if I don't even want to be king?"

"But your highness, it is your destiny. Whether or not you want to it is something you must do. Not just for yourself but for your clan and for-"

"The clan…" Maurice let out with a small growl, clenching his fist tightly. "The clan, The Clan, **The Clan**… everything must be done for the sake of the clan… is that all there is to my life? To stand within the shadows of those who came before me, overshadowed by their actions and ideas? I'm… I just… I want to…" He sighed softly, closing his eyes as he turned away from Reya, shaking his head. "Sorry…"

"What is your inner darkness Maurice?" She watched as Maurice's eyes slowly opened, turning towards her slowly, "I can sense you're fighting something within you. I… I do not understand completely but what I do know is you must surpass it. If not for you, then the people you care about and for those who in turn care for you."

Quick to break away from the subject matter, Maurice flashed a large smile towards Reya, "So tell me princess, being a member of the Nucifera Clan, you must be a master at using spells. What enchantments do you specialize in?"

Reya paused at the question, looking over the young man slowly, "Honestly, I don't have a specialty. I've mastered every magical art known to my clan." Hearing this, Maurice's jaw dropped slightly as he looked over the female. A girl, no older than he was, was already a true master and a prodigy just like his sister and grandfather while he on the other hand who has spent his entire life training and fighting was no better than an elitist. Reya smiled softly, closing her eyes as she bathe in the sunlight, giving a small sigh.

"What will you do now?" Maurice began, catching Reya's attention. "From what you told me Reya, you've mastered your training with my grandmother, you've mastered your magical arts training and you've even reached enlightenment. Tell me, why do you stay here?"

This question alone wiped the smile clean from the feline's face as she looked at her hands, "Honestly… I've never given it much thought. This has been my home for so long, I never thought about leaving this place."

"Sounds to me like you don't know how to take your next step."

"I… I suppose I do not. I should meditate on what to do next.

Maurice smiled softly, pushing himself from the ground, holding out his hand. "You could start by touching the ground. Try getting your feet a little dirty. Maybe its time you experienced the world for yourself princess."

Reya gave a gentle smile as she turned towards the prince, taking his hand into her own as she slowly placed her feet onto the ground, releasing herself from her natural power that kept her afloat. She looked down towards the ground below her, feeling the dirt and grass beneath her feet before she turned towards Maurice, holding his hand tighter. "Hehehe… it has been so long… I've forgotten what the earth feels like between my toes."

The prince flashed a bright grin towards the princess, holding her hand tightly. "Sometimes it's good to get a little dirty here or there, ya know?"

"So does that mean you've found your answer?" Reya questioned, motioning herself before the young prince, standing before him.

Maurice blinked slightly at her question, the answer he had been looking for showing in her bright golden eyes as he smiled softly, giving a nod. "Yes, I believe I have." He smiled softly, looking down towards the ground before slowly turning up towards the female, a blush slowly crossing his cheeks. He could feel his body grow hotter as he leaned in gently, placing his free hand against her waist gently.

As the two inched closer towards one another, their ears flicked slightly at the sound of laughter closing in on them with Maurice quickly pulling away from Reya, opening his arms and quickly caught his younger brother who gripped the prince tightly. "DUUUDE! Where have you been? You missed a good movie and… and…" Dash's words slowly trailed away at the sight of the female standing next to his older brother, his family making an appearance, following the half-breed. "Whoa… who's this?"

"Reya?" Flare spoke softly in disbelief as she stepped forward, the white cat smiling softly as she turned towards the princess. "I can't believe it. It's been ages."

"Yes it has Flare." Reya began with a gentle bow, smiling softly. "Seven years. I'm glad to see you're in good health, you as well your majesty." Reya spoke with a smile, turning towards the queen and her husband.

Blaze cocked an eyebrow, "Reya? Princess of the Nucifera Clan? What are you doing here of all places?"

"She was sent to train under me." Rachael began with a smile, stepping forward. "You could say she's one of the brightest pupils I've ever had."

"I didn't know you began training others mother." Blaze began turning towards her mother before she quickly turned towards her husband, shocked at the lack of words he was giving upon the subject, only to find the grown hedgehog staring at the female feline. Blaze quickly narrowed her eyes as she leaned towards Sonic, glaring at him. "Sonic… you're staring."

"Can't help it…" He began, his eyes never breaking away from Reya. I can't tell if she's wearing clothes or if she just painted her fur pink…" And with that, Sonic found himself hunched over in pain, gripping the back of his head as Blaze stood behind him, her fist shaking slightly in annoyance.

Dash jumped back slightly at the sight as he watched his father. "D-daddy… you ok?"

"Son… never get married… its hazardous to your health…" Sonic let out with a soft groan, rubbing his head.

Maurice laughed softly as he found the hand of his grandmother placed on his shoulder, looking down to him. "From the look in your eyes, I say you've found the answer you were seeking."

"Yes I have." He smiled softly, turning toward Reya. "It's because of Reya that I know what I must do." Hearing his words, Reya blushed gently, Rachael noticing the young girl's reaction only caused a smile to cross her lips.

"So Reya," Flare began, "You've been training here this entire time? I must admit I am surprised. You were called a genius in the Nucifera Clan. Did my grandmother teach you anything worth wild?"

Reya giggled softly, shaking her head. "No Flare, I came here to learn control, not to gain power. Strength without the will to use it or the power to control it is hollow strength indeed. But of course hearing such words from you is very flattering indeed, after all, you yourself are known as a prodigy among the Kaji Clan and the first to have ever gained a power other than using the flames your clan is known for. That alone is a true sign that you are vastly more powerful than many others within our world."

Flare folded her arms, giving a small nod, "You've grown much wiser than when we last met but even I can tell that your power far exceeds my own your highness." Blaze blinked slightly, eyeing her daughter, surprised she was able to admit to such a thing without anger or remorse. "I'm glad that you've grown Reya. Maybe someday we can catch up and you can tell me all about your training. I would love to hear the details."

"Yes of course, that does sound lovely." Reya began, her smile brightening. "I would love to spend more time with you Flare. You're such a wonderful person and you always knew how to make everyone smile."

"Pfft WHAT!?" Dash began with a laugh, gaining everyone's attention. "Flare knows how to make people smile? Look, the only way my sister could ever make someone else smile is if she didn't back up her word of cutting off some dude's head or breaking some girl's arms or something crazy like that. Yeah, a harbinger of death is more like it." And before a moment could pass, Dash found himself hunched over in pain like his father, holding his head and groaning slightly with Flare clenching her fist tightly, gritting her teeth.

Maurice chuckled softly as he turned toward Reya, "Reya, since you're finished with your training, why not return with us? I'm sure your clan would be happy to see you again and like I said, it's good to experience the new world, right?"

Reya blushed gently as she turned away, holding her hand against her chest. "…I still have more training I need to accomplish. I'm… sorry…"

Maurice blinked slightly as Rachael stared towards the young girl before Flare placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, nodding. "Just know, if you need anything our home is always open for you."

Sonic could help but snicker as he stepped forward, wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulders, giving his trademark thumbs-up. "Yeah you better believe it. Our home is yours Reya. So whenever you feel you need a couple of friendly faces, you can give us a shout."

Reya blinked at the comment, tilting her head slightly towards the side. "A… shout? You wish for me to scream for you King Sonic?"

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle lightly, shaking his head. "No no… it's… you know, a saying. Just, drop us a line whenever you want to come over." Reya's confused expression only grew as Sonic rubbed his forehead. "Just come over when you feel ready to."

"You make it sound as if we have to leave early or something." Dash began, looking up to his father.

"Sadly we do Dash," Blaze began. "Your father and I have to attend a very important meeting and we don't have much time so we should hurry."

"Awwww" Dash let out with a groan, folding his arms. "But I want to stay with grandma…"

Rachael giggled softly, reaching down and pulled the young boy into a warm hug, causing him to smile. "Don't worry Anthony. The next time you come down we can spend the entire day together, just you and me."

"Really!? Awesome!" Dash's face lit up with a bright smile as he hugged his grandmother back, nodding quickly before Maurice and Reya turned their gazes on each other, Blaze taking note of the look they were giving one another before she gave a small smile, taking her husband's hand into her own.

"Reya…" Maurice began slowly, reaching up with his hand slowly before placing it back into his pocket, "I hope… to see you again soon."

Reya smiled softly, nodding in response, "And I as well." Hearing her words, the tip of Maurice's tail began to catch on fire as the two blushed gently, turning away from one another with Sonic snickering lightly, turning to his wife, giving her a quick wink and a grin.

Maurice took a deep breath, calming himself down as he gave Reya a gentle wave who returned the gesture with a smile before he quickly took off as quickly as he could, smiling softly. Dash gasped lightly as he watched his brother dash away and quickly gave a kiss to his grandmother before he raced off after his brother with his family following suit, leaving a trail of dust in their wake. As Reya watched the Kaji Family vanish in the distance, she held her hand to her chest before she turned away from the former queen and took off into the air, making her way underneath the falling waters of Nirvana Falls leaving Rachael to watch the young girl silently.

* * *

><p>Shania gave a small sigh, her hands placed in her pockets as she walked quietly down a street with her close friend. She looked around quietly as their presence began to attract the attention of the male citizens they walked past, Shania giving a disgusted scowl. "Why are we here Caroline? What is the purpose of dragging me all the way out to the Kingdom of the Acorns of all places?"<p>

Caroline giggled softly, winking playfully towards the men she passed by, giving a small wave before she nudged her friend. "Oh relax, I thought it would be a nice change of scenery instead of being back home like we always are." She turned away from her friend, biting her lip. 'Not to mention I hope news of Maurice hasn't spread this far. I don't know how long I can keep this under wraps though. If she knew… she wouldn't stop until she killed him for sure.'

Shania sighed, shaking her head as they turned into a large restaurant, making their way towards the hostess, asking for a table for two. As the two were lead to their seats, they quickly spotted the young half-breed lagomorph, Kevin Prower sitting quietly by himself, typing away at his computer. Seeing his face, Shania quickly turned towards her friend as the two sat down at their tables. "I almost forgot to ask, how was the party last night?"

Nearly slipping from her chair, Caroline laughed softly, shaking her head as she waved her hand. "Why bring up something like that?"

"Because you were making such a big deal about it…" Shania spoke, narrowing her eyes.

Caroline chuckled lightly, brushing her hair from her face, avoiding eye contact with her best-friend. "Ri-right right… yeah. Well you know it was… you know… typical."

"Typical?" Shaina cocked an eyebrow as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yes, typical. Bunch of hotties here and there but nothing truly worth wild and you know, just boring. I was expecting some huge blow out bash or something but instead it was a dud."

"Which means you didn't get to screw either Rin or the furball." Shania let out with a grin as her friend narrowed her eyes.

"If you have to be technical… yeah. But I'm THIS close I tell ya!" Caroline let out with a smirk, holding up her hand, her index finger hovering just above her thumb. "I can't wait to get those two together all alone just for me. It will be like Christmas morning with plenty of toys to play with and hours and hours of rough, hot fun."

Shania laughed softly, shaking her head as she folded her arms. "Give it up Carol. You're never gonna bag either of them. I don't know why you want to bother with that stupid little girl and as for Rin, didn't you two break up a long time ago?"

"We were never really together for your information." She hissed back, rolling her eyes. "But yes, we had a little… separation but that won't stop me from trying again."

Shania snickered lightly, as a young male moose walked over, pulling out a pen and a pad, taking the girl's orders. "Sounds to me like you're in love with him."

Hearing these words, Caroline was quick to glare at the young black hedgehog before she turned away, crossing her legs. "Love is for children. Getting wrapped up in feelings like that just ends up with you either getting hurt or you hurting someone else and more over, it's a waste of time. People who claim their in love do nothing but fight and argue. Have you ever noticed that it's easier to maintain a friendship than it is to keep a relationship going?"

"I always thought it was because of the sex." Shania spoke quietly, sipping from her cup after it was placed onto the table by their waiter.

"Pfft no of course not!" She let out with a small shout before quickly covering her lips with a small blush as a few people turned towards her direction. "Look, we both know it's not due to the sex. Hell I've slept with you before and we're still close, aren't we?"

Shania nodded her head, closing her eyes. "Yeah I guess that's true."

"And I rocked that ass too." Caroline let out with a small smirk.

Shania shook her head, laughing softly, "You're very proud of that aren't you?"

"Damn right but that's besides the point. The only people who claim that sex can ruin a relationship are people who don't understand their feelings and are looking for something to blame their stress and insecurities on. Sex doesn't ruin a relationship, it's being unable to become "emotionally naked" and exposing yourself to someone completely before you have sex with them. People complicate their own relationships by not taking time to understand themselves and their partners. That's why it's easier to keep a friendship because without feeling the need to tip-toe around them, you're taking the time to get to know the other person and become closer to them without setting boundaries between you two."

"Still sounds to me as if what you're looking for is love Carol."

"I told you…" Caroline began, rolling her eyes. "I don't want someone's "love"… I want Rin's dick... and Flare's little kitty-cat too."

Shania couldn't help but let go of a loud laugh as she covered her mouth, "I gotta admit, I've never met anyone as straightforward as you are."

Caroline couldn't help but grin as she leaned back in her chair, "Well if more people were like me they would be a lot happier wouldn't they?"

"Hehe, very true." Shania's smile quickly turned into a dark smirk as she noticed Kevin trying to sneak pass the two, trying to cover his face with his bookbag only for the black hedgehog to hold out her leg, blocking his path. "Why, aren't you just rude? You're going just walk past us without giving so much as hello?"

The two girls could hear Kevin groan softly as he placed his bookbag on his back, turning towards Shania, giving an annoyed look, "Sorry I already spent my lunch money, you're gonna have to find some other kid to beat it out of."

"Ooooo… growing balls are we?" Shania let out with a small snicker as she narrowed her eyes. "So what are you doing all the way up here huh?"

Quick to end the conversation as soon as possible, Kevin took a deep breath, "Working."

Shania was quick to chuckle, "You? Working? That's rich. What can you do? Are you here to fix someone's computer or something?"

Kevin let out a small groan as he closed his eyes. "Yes." And with these words, Shania's laughter only grew as Caroline shook her head slightly with their waiter returning, placing their plates on the table.

"I heard you went to the party from the other night too." Hearing these words, Caroline could feel her heart jump in fear as Kevin turned to face the two girls. "So tell me, did you have fun?"

Kevin could feel the sarcastic tone in the black hedgehog's voice, "The party was fine. I didn't care for it but the real acti-"

Quick to keep Maurice's return a secret, Caroline pushed herself forward, interrupting the two. "Y-Yeah of course you didn't care for it Kevin, from what I heard you spent the entire night tucked away in the bathroom."

Shania snickered lightly as she cocked her eyebrow slightly. "Oh? Well that does sound like something the bunny boy here would do? What's wrong Kevin? Couldn't find anyone to dance with you, or even pay you any attention for that matter?"

Before Kevin could retort, Caroline was quick to butt her way back into the conversation, "Well come on Shania, look who we're talking about? I mean he went with Lara-Su but she spent the entire party goofing around with other cute guys. Even she knew it would be boring hanging out with Kevy-Kev over here."

Hearing the two girls laugh at the young boy, Kevin clenched his fist tightly before he turned from them, "I'm late." And quickly made his way passed them before they could give a retort.

Caroline laughed softly as she watched Kevin leave and gave a small sigh, turning away. 'I'm sorry Kevin…'

Rin stood quietly outside the large restaurant; his arms folded as he found his friend push open the front door, angrily walking away. Seeing this action, Rin was quick to rush forward and gripped the young half-breed's shoulder, "Kevin? Yo Kevin, you ok?" Kevin took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he nodded slowly leaving Rin to gaze through the large windows of the café and quickly spotted Shania and Caroline eating and talking amongst themselves. And with that, Rin quickly stepped into the café, walking over towards the two women as both Shania and Caroline turned up towards the echidna. "So ladies, how are you two doing?"

Seeing the boy stand before her caused Caroline to begin biting her nails as Shania gave a small smirk. "My my, it seems the bunny boy wasn't alone up here after all. Well tell me, how's it hanging Rin? Did you enjoy last night's party?"

Rin narrowed his eyes as he noticed Caroline shaking in his peripheral vision and quickly put together the pieces in his mind. "The party was alright. Not that big a deal."

Caroline stared quietly towards Rin as Shania shook her head. "Really? Nothing? Was it honestly that lame? Glad I didn't go then."

"No one would have wanted you there any ways."

The black hedgehog quickly turned a glare towards the red echidna, "What was that?"

Rin shook his head slightly, taking a small breath. "You know, sometimes I'm really shocked by you Shania. You know you're powerful. You could level an entire city in only a few moments if need be and yet, despite having all this amazing power that many people in the world desire or wouldn't know what to do with, you're still a child." Hearing these words, Shania clenched her teeth slightly along with her fist as Caroline's eyes shot wide open. "You're so powerful yet you feel the need to belittle and insult those who are far weaker than you as if you get your jollies off it like some little kid. It's like getting off on mowing your lawn because you know the grass can't fight you back. How do you live with yourself? It's pathetic."

Shania was growing angrier by the second before she took a deep breath and gave a small chuckle. "Tell me Rin, how is Flare doing? After all she's the woman you love, isn't that right?" Hearing these words, Rin turned his gaze back upon Shania who was giving the boy a dark grin. "I have to wonder, what makes you believe that a relationship between you two could ever truly happen? It just boggles my mind how you believe two guardians from opposite dimensions who have dedicated themselves and their bloodline towards protecting something their world deems too dangerous to use, could ever truly love one another? How Rin, tell me, how could you two keep such a relationship going and what will you do once children are involved? Will you pull a Locke and forcibly take Flare's children away from her to guard your precious Master Emerald or will you let the fate of your tribe's duty fall all onto Lara-Su's shoulders?" Shania snickered lightly, closing her eyes as she turned from the guardian. "What I find pathetic is that you believe you could ever make thing work with that worthless little pretty princess but you know what, I know you're going to continue trying and I hope I'm there to watch it crash and burn."

Rin clenched his fist tightly, his arm shaking slightly as he closed his eyes and turned from the two girls, walking away with Caroline quick to push herself from her chair. "H-hang on Shania, just gonna go and ask him something real quick."

Shania couldn't help but snicker as she began eating her food, watching her friend chase after the boy, "Haha… when are you gonna get off his dick girl?"

Caroline ignored her friend's comment and quickly placed her hand onto Rin's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "Wait! Wait…" She paused for a moment as the young guardian turned towards her, the fruit bat giving off a small sigh. "Rin, I'm sorry about that. You know how she gets."

"Its ok," Rin began, holding up his hand. "I understand that it wasn't your fault. She's your friend and you stick by your friends. I just wish you kept better company."

Caroline sighed softly, shaking her head, "I can't leave her you know. I mean could you imagine what she would become if she didn't have anyone to vent with?"

Rin gave a small nod, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I get it. You're a good friend and a great person."

"Well I don't feel so great." She began, turning from the boy standing before her, "She wasn't the one who made Kevin feel bad… it was me. I did it to keep him from telling Shania of Maurice's comeback. I mean you know what would happen if she found out. She would totally go postal."

Rin nodded, "Yes I know, which is why I avoided the topic."

The white fruit bat quickly turned her gaze back towards Rin, "Just tell Kevin that I'm sorry and I didn't mean to hurt his feelings."

Rin couldn't help but let out a small smile as he nodded, turning from Caroline. "I'll be sure to do that."

Kevin gave a small sigh as he found Rin standing next to him, giving a small smile with Kevin returning it. "Alright… so, ready to go?"

Rin nodded as the two began to walk down the street. "So… why did Queen Acorn call you down here? I mean why you specifically?"

"I… I kinda can't tell you." Kevin let out with a small sigh, "The only thing I can tell you is that my dad was too busy and no one could get a hold of Rotor so the queen herself picked me an I was told to keep it a secret. No offence buddy."

"Nah I understand bro." Rin let out with a small laugh, the two standing before a large gate that lead into the Castle of the Acorns. Rin took a step back as two guards stood before the half-breed, Kevin quickly pulling out his PDA, showing it to both guards who nodded towards one another, opening the gate up for the young boy. "Guess… I wait out here?"

Kevin rubbed his head slightly, giving a small nod. "Yeah, guess so. Don't worry I should be in and out in no time." And with that, Kevin proceeded past the gates and up the stairs, into the large castle. As Kevin ventured deeper into the large castle, he stood quietly in the center of the room, looking around quietly. "Man… this place is amazing."

"Glad you approve young scholar." Kevin quickly turned his gaze up the stairs that lead to the next floor, spotting a tall brown monkey, a large red cloak covering his body with a golden staff resting quietly behind his back. After taking quick notice of the crown he was wearing on his head, Kevin's jaw dropped slightly at the sight of the King of Knothole, the monkey giving a small chuckle, making his way down the stairs. "So you're Tails' boy?"

"Yes King Kong." Kevin was quick to nod, sporting a large goofy smile as the King stood before him.

"Don't call me that." He spoke quickly, narrowing his eyes. "That rumor about "Kong" being my last name is a complete and utter lie. My name is King Ken Khan young Prower."

"Hehehe, sorry." Kevin spoke with a small bit of laughter as he rubbed his head, "Anyways, I here on an urgent request. Mind if I ask what is needed of me Mr. Monkey Khan, I-I mean sir? I-I mean your majesty…"

Khan gave a small sigh as he rubbed his head, smiling softly, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder and began to lead him through the castle. "Calm down boy, everything is going to be fine. I just need you to take a look at a certain computer program that I'm sure you'll remember."

Kevin gave a confused look towards the King before he found himself standing quietly in a large dark room blank room with a lone computer placed in the middle of the area. As he stepped forward, the lights quickly turned on and before a moment could pass, a figure began to digitize before the young half-breed, scaring him slightly as the creature took the form of a tall brown lynx with bright green eyes wearing a single-shoulder purple wrap dress that flared out about knee-length before she closed her eyes, her image fading in and out as she floated in the air. "N-Nicole?"

"Yes…" Monkey Khan began, sighing softly, "I'm not sure what is wrong. My wife has tried everything and unfortunately we are unable to contact Rotor as of this time and your father is currently busy with other affairs. There's no one who understands the inner works of her program better than those two however, Sally believes that being his son, you should be able to isolate her malfunction. I must admit, I know little of this machine and although I do enjoy its help, relying on this computer to perform just basic utilities is just unnecessary."

"Don't say that!" Kevin was quick to retort, stepping forward as he sighed softly. "I'll… I'll see what I can do to treat her." Khan stared at the boy slightly before he turned away and left the room quietly, leaving Kevin alone with the hologram. With that, the boy gave a small smile as he took a deep breath, "Hello Nicole. It's been a long time. Last time I saw you we… I mean I… was still just a child."

Hearing his words, the lynx slowly opened her eyes, smiling down towards the boy. "Yes… it is g-g-good to see you too. You've grown."

"Hehe, what did you expect?" Kevin let out with a small laugh as he began to step forward, pulling his laptop from his backpack. "So you're sick correct? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

The hologram followed the young boy as it moved towards the center of the room, closing her eyes as her image continued to flicker slightly. "I'm n-n-n-not sure. There was an increased anomaly within… the C-Chaos Force and w-w-w-when… asked to locate the source… my program was disr-r-r-upted…"

"I believe I've heard of that." Kevin began, hooking his laptop to the computer within the room, typing away at his keyboard. "My father has spoken of it before, saying it's causing many problems for the many different worlds that exist out there. But I never thought it would happen here."

"It hasn't yet…" Nicole began, closing her eyes as she sat down quietly, "After spe-eaking to Knuckles… Sally asked me to look into… the problem m-m-m-myself… But in order to re-re-receive... a signal I had to… go beyo-o-ond the boundaries of our world..."

Kevin quickly turned up towards the female, noticing she was growing weaker, "But Nicole, you weren't designed for something like that. To spread yourself so thin… in your weakened state… it's no wonder you were damaged…" With this, Kevin could hear the lynx let out a small giggle which caused Kevin to cock his eyebrow. "I don't see what's so funny."

Nicole turned up towards the young man, smiling softly, "It's just… you care so much about me… it's n-nice… you sound like Sally and Seyria… treating me as if I were truly alive… as if I were... real…"

"You are real!" Kevin let out, clenching his fist as he stood up from the table, clenching his fist. "I don't care what anyone says or what you say, you are just as real to me as anyone else in this world. Whether you were born or created, you can think, you can feel, and you can understand. Doesn't that mean you also have a heart just like mine?" Hearing the boy's words, Nicole couldn't help but stare towards the young half-breed as he turned away and sat back down and continued typing away at his computer. After several minutes, Kevin narrowed his eyes, looking over his computer which caught the interest of the computer program. "This… this doesn't make any sense…"

"W-What's wrong Kevin-vin-vin-vin?" Nicole asked quietly.

"You said you were scanning for energy right?" Kevin asked, turning up to the female who quickly nodded in response. "Well this is weird. It seems you've come down with a real cold…"

Nicole, quick to interpret the young boy's words closed her eyes, turning away, "A virus…"

"Yes and a powerful one at that. I've never seen anything like this before…" Kevin began, typing away at his keyboard. "Don't worry, its strong but I just have to move it."

"...Move it?" Nicole asked, questioning the young man, "Where are you go-go-go-go-going to move it... to...?" Kevin gave a small grin, pulling a flash drive from his pocket before quickly inserting it into his laptop.

"Don't worry, the virus has attached itself to one particular part of you and that was your ability to scan energy signals. The more you tried to isolate it yourself, the more powerful it grew and began to expand, messing with your systems. But with a couple of key strokes and… DONE!" Kevin let out with a large smile. "Now all I have to do is recode your sensors and then you'll just need a quick reboot. Shouldn't take any longer than four or five minutes at best." He spoke with a bright smile as he continued to work at his laptop.

"Th-Thank you." Nicole spoke gently with a soft smile, standing up from the ground.

Kevin gave a gentle smile in return as he watched Nicole, "See you when you wake up." And with that, Kevin clicked a key on his laptop and before long, Nicole completely faded from his vision as he gave a small sigh, taking a deep breath, looking over his flash drive, narrowing his eyes. "If I'm going to study you… I'm gonna need to upgrade my own security protocols as I did to Nicole's."

"So does that mean she's fixed?" Kevin was quick to look around, dropping the flashdrive that was in his hands before his eyes came across a young beautiful female brown squirrel with dark blue eyes, wearing a bright orange dress with matching heels. Kevin couldn't fight the dark blush growing across his cheeks as he watched the female before he quickly reached down, picking up his flash drive and nodded quickly. Watching his motion, the young girl let out a small sigh of relief as she held her hands against her chest. "Thank goodness. I was worried about her. So," She began, walking towards the young man who was frozen in place. "How did you do it? How did you fix her?" After a few moments past with Kevin unable to respond, she held out her hand, smiling softly. "Oh forgive me, I never introduced myself. My name is Seyria, Seyria Jessibelle Acorn."

"I-I-I-I know… w-who you a-a-are…" Kevin began nervously, slowly lifting his hand to take hers, shaking it slowly. "Y-Y-You're the daughter of Q-Q-Queen Sally Acorn… the Princess…"

"Yup, that's me." She spoke with a small giggle. "Now, who are you? You look familiar but I can't quiet place it. Is your home somewhere close by?"

Kevin chuckled nervously, shaking his head quickly as he pulled his hand back, rubbing the back of his head. "K-Kinda… I mean not really… well sorta… cuz we… I mean ya know…"

Seyria gave a gentle smile, shaking her head. "Do be so nervous around me, I'm not going to have you thrown out you know."

The young half-breed couldn't help but chuckle again, taking deep breaths with his face growing redder. "S-sorry… my name… my name is Kevin Prower…"

"Prower? Wow does that mean you're related to Tails, the famous guardian of Mobius?" She asked with a bright smile, leaning forward with her eyes gleaming.

Kevin gasped softly, nodding quickly at the young girl, leaning back when she inched closer to him. "Y-Yes… I'm his son."

"That's amazing. I think we met before when we were kids." She quickly snapped her fingers, smiling brightly. "Yes that's it. Wow you've really grown Kevin. You're even taller than me now despite being younger. And you've grown so handsome as well. Although... I thought your fur was brighter like your mothers when you were younger..." Hearing these words, Kevin's face grew bright red as Seyria let out a small giggle. "So anyways, how did you fix Nicole? Nothing my mother did helped and we were getting worried. All of New Mobotropolis relies on Nicole in order to keep everything functioning properly." The young princess let out a small sigh, closing her eyes. "I hate that she has such a large burden placed on her shoulders."

Kevin smiled softly, shaking his head as he began to pack away his equipment, "Don't worry, she's healed and will be good as new. She contracted a virus but I was able to get rid of it and she'll be just as great as she always has." Kevin turned around, seeing the look of relief wash over the young princess's face. "Oh and don't tell too many people but I also installed a backdoor program just for her."

"A backdoor?" Seyria asked quietly in confusion before a flash appeared behind Kevin, the greenish glow quickly taking the form of the young lynx known as Nicole, causing Seyria to rush towards the figure, hugging her tightly. "Nicole! You're alright!"

"Yes I am Princess Seyria. And you have Kevin to thank for that." Nicole spoke with a small smile, hugging the princess in return as she turned up towards the boy, causing the half-breed to blush again with a small smile. As Seyria released the female from her hug, Nicole closed her eyes, a small warping digital ring appearing around her form before she turned towards the young man. "It seems you tampered with my programming."

Kevin rubbed his head and nodded, turning away. "Y-yeah… I increased your processing power, upped the radius and strength of your sensoring capabilities and gave you a backdoor."

Nicole blinked slightly at the statement of the young boy, "A backdoor? To where?"

Kevin smiled softly, placing his laptop into his backpack. "It's simple. See, in case you're ever caught with another virus, I gave you a backdoor that leads straight to my father's personal computer. It's completely secure and with the door I gave you, only you can access it. No one can hack it, no one can enter or leave from it. Only you can work the program, even I can't hack it even if I wanted to try."

"But what if Tails' computer becomes compromised?" Nicole asked. "Wouldn't that leave me vulnerable?"

"Trust me that won't happen," Kevin began with a smile, "The door leads to the computer my dad keeps on him at all times. His Fusion XL9."

"The Fusion…" Seyria began quietly. "You mean the personal computer that goes onto your arm?"

Kevin nodded with a smile, "That's the one. Well the wrist really. My dad created it and his computer has some of the best firewalls anyone has ever seen. Trust me, if anything happens you can upload most of your mind to my father's computer and since it's virtually impenetrable, along with Rotor's computer that will be the safest place for you Nicole. Even I can't break into his computer. I can create a pathway but he has to let you in."

Nicole smiled softly, walking up the young boy, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Kevin. I greatly appreciate what you've done for me."

Kevin blushed deeply as he smiled brightly; leaving Seyria to giggle softly before she wrapped her arms around Kevin's gently. "So Kevin, would you like to stay a while? Maybe we could offer you something to eat?"

Kevin smiled and nodded before he gasped softly, shaking his head. "W-wait… I can't. I'm sorry but my friend is still waiting for me outside and I can't just leave him sitting there."

"Well invite him in." Seyria let out with a smile. "The more the merrier!"

Kevin chuckled softly, "Hehe… sure. I just have to go get him and-"

"Yo." Kevin blinked slightly, turning to his left only to see his best friend standing next to him with a bright smile, causing the boy to topple over in shock. Rin looked down towards his friend, blinking slightly, staring with the girls. "Ummm… you ok?"

"Gah!" Kevin shouted, rubbing his side, "Where did you come from?"

Rin snickered lightly, folding his arms over his chest. "Well that's a likely story you're gonna have to ask my parents."

"Ew…" Kevin let out with a small groan as Rin helped the boy to his feet. "Seriously, how did you get inside? How did you even know we were talking about you? Were… were you spying on me?" The young half-breed asked, poking his friend's chest.

Rin snickered lightly, shaking his head. "Umm you're the one that called me."

"No I didn't."

"Uh yeah ya did." Rin let out with a small grin, pulling his cell phone from his pocket, showing a call from Kevin. "I think you butt dialed me because you had no idea I was on the other line."

Kevin's face froze as he let out a small sigh, rubbing his forehead gently as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone, looking over it with a small sigh, "Jezz… I'm such an idiot…" He blinked slightly, noticing a text message sent from Caroline which read, "_I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you_", causing the young boy to smile softly.

Seeing his smile, Rin cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the boy's phone, smiling softly at the message. "Hehe, well guess it pays to butt dial people, otherwise I would have been out there bored with nothing to do other than wait around for you to finish working."

Hearing these words, Kevin quickly turned his gaze towards the guardian, "…How much did you hear?"

"Don't worry about it." Rin let out with a smile, turning towards the princess and Nicole, giving a bow. "Princess Seyria. It's good to see you again."

The brown squirrel gave a small giggle, "Hehe, please Rin, you don't have to bow to me."

"Wait-wait…" Kevin began, stepping forward. "You two know each other?"

Rin nodded, giving a small smile. "Of course we do. Seyria and I go way back since our parents are so close."

Kevin blushed deeply as he gripped his best friend, pulling him close. "Dude! What did you tell her?"

"Tell me?" Seyria watched the two boys, tilting her head to the side as Rin let out a small chuckle.

"Oh it's nothing princess," Rin began, pulling himself from his friend's grip. Kevin and I talk about you all the time and more over, I've told Kevin you're a great chief and he would love to try some of your dishes."

Hearing this, a large bright smile began to spread across Seyria's face as she quickly took the two boys by their hands, leading them out of the large virtual computer room with Nicole following behind, giving a soft giggle. "Oh my gosh! You have to try out this new dish I found on the cooking network! It taste so amazingly good and I've been waiting to show someone!"

* * *

><p>The previous queen sat quietly within her living room, her eyes closed before they opened slowly to the sound of her front door opening. As Reya slowly made her way into the home, floating just above the ground, the two crossed eyes in the darkness before Rachael turned on a lamp sitting next to her. As the silence grew between the two, the previous queen crossed her legs, watching the white feline before her. "So have you made a decision?"<p>

"I have." Reya nodded slowly, closing her eyes, "I love him and I wish to be with him."

Rachael nodded with a small smile, "Very well. When will you leave?"

"Next week's end."

* * *

><p>For those who are curious, check my deviantart account which can be found on my main profile to take a look at the character's designs and profiles rudolphtheehcidna. deviantart gallery7655722


	18. Ch:18 First Day

Maurice sat quietly high upon the largest tower of his home, gazing out into the peaceful night sky, the stars shining brightly in the darkness. 'I can't believe it…' The teen thought to himself. 'Only 5 years has passed by in this world yet I could have sworn that at least 10 years passed by on Earth, if not, more. Does time flow differently between worlds? Is that why I feel younger? Things just… they aren't making any sense right now. If I go back to Earth will I age rapidly again or will I just stay the same age I am now?' With a small sigh he closed his eyes, his hand resting gently on his knee before a small smile appeared on his face. "You know sneaking up on me is useless sister."

From within the shadows of the night, the young prince's sister stepped forward, standing next to the boy, gazing up to the sky as well. "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you Maurice."

"Well that's curious, seeing as how you've been standing there for the past few minutes."

Flare let out a small sigh as she slowly turned towards her brother, "I… was thinking of the best way to approach you."

Maurice slowly turned up to his sister, tilting his head to the side, giving a gentle smile "Approach me? You don't have to plan something like that out Flare. You know me and you can talk to me about anything."

"Yes this is very true. Out of everyone in the world, there is no one who understands you as well as I do." She slowly sat down next to him, their eyes fixated on one another. "And I know you only come up here when something is troubling you." She watched as Maurice's smile began to fade. "Maurice, I'm your sister. You know you can trust me. Please, what's wrong?"

Maurice's eyes began to narrow slightly, his expression taking a turn for the worst before he turned away from his sibling. "My existence has caused pain beyond the point of recuperation. I… I just… I'm afraid… what if that's all my life is? Just an endless cycle of pain until I'm finally killed?"

"It won't be Maurice. I know this better than anyone." Flare spoke quietly, placing her hand on Maurice's. "Even when we were children, despite all that anger you felt you always loved and protected me, so much so that you became the one person in the world who made me most happy and I relied upon you for affection and protection. Yes I will admit, when you left I felt betrayed but deep down, I knew something was troubling you that I couldn't solve. It has to be solved yourself. But you can't give up or give in to those doubts in your mind."

"But you heard our grandmother." Maurice began, turning back towards his sister, gripping her hand tightly. "My death… its already be foretold-"

"Wrong!" Flare spoke, cutting off her older brother. "Your death is only predetermined if you learn of your future and do you know of any details pertaining to future events?" She waited quietly as Maurice slowly shook his head, causing a smile to form on Flare's face. "Exactly. That means you must create your own future. Create your own destiny and no matter what I will always be by your side because I will always be on your side no matter what and I love you."

Maurice gave a gentle smile as he lent his forehead against his sister's gently, "I love you too." As the two half breed's eyes focused on one another, they slowly began to inch closer to each other, their eyes closing slowly before Maurice's eyes quickly widen before he swiftly turned his head away. Flare gasped slightly before the two quickly released each other's hands, the princess turning away as well. "I'm… I'm sorry…"

"No… no… please…" Flare began quietly as she slowly pushed herself up, stepping away from her brother and moved over towards the window, climbing inside. "Just remember, you're never alone. As long as you have me I will never leave your side."

After Flare vanished into the castle, Maurice let out a small groan, placing his head into his open palms, gritting his teeth as he shook his head. Moments past by as the boy never made any attempts to move before he slowly opened his eyes, turning towards the shining night sky and quickly pushed himself up, looking over his kingdom. "I'm… I'm not fit to rule this kingdom… but its still my duty to protect the people who reside here…" And without another word, Maurice quickly leapt forward, off the sky piercing tower, his eyes shut as he fell down in the air with his body spread apart, the rushing wind blowing through his white fur covered muzzle. As the prince began to pick up speed, he quickly flashed his eyes open, his golden orbs shining in the darkness, his claws protruding from his hands. Maurice quickly flipped several times in mid air before landing on a slanted rooftop which curved upward just slightly, sliding along the surface before he shot himself up high into the air, his body flipping backwards before he landed on top of another building on all fours. Maurice took a deep breath, closing his eyes before he turned around towards his home, taking another look before he rushed off into the city, racing from rooftop to rooftop. As the boy continued running, he stopped suddenly on the corner of a tall building, looking down towards the streets, watching as two police vehicles raced down the road with their sirens blazing up the night. "Hmmm… I guess they could…" Maurice began quietly before the sound of glass shattering caught his attention, causing his left ear to flick slightly. As the young prince turned towards his left, he spotted a large museum, clearly closed to the public for the night and without hesitating, rushed over towards its roof as quickly as possible.

As the young male landed on the roof, he looked around quietly, stepping as lightly as possible, scanning the area around him before his eyes came across a large skylight, spotting one window completely shattered. "Hmmmm… well… the police are clearly busy. Heh, I'll handle this then." He gave a small grin, peaking through the broken glass, looking around inside the dark building, his mother's genetics giving him the ability to see clearly in the darkness. As he continued to inspect the area, an image flashed by his vision and raced towards the center of the museum, dropping down to the next level. With that, Maurice was quick to push himself into the air and through the hole, landing quietly on the ground, his golden eyes nearly shining in the darkness. In the shadows, Maurice began to step quietly, moving swiftly from one exhibit to another, hiding his form from view as he neared the person standing in the center of the room on a lower floor, placing her hands gently along the glass case which held a bright blue crystal that shone brightly in the darkness. Maurice slowly poked his head over the banister to get a closer look at the person, noticing a long fur covered tail swaying gently behind them, sporting an all black leather outfit along with black heels and a black mask with bright red eyes shining from the holes. "Obvious a female." Maurice stated quietly, noticing her figure and snickered quietly to himself as he watched the female remove her black gloves from her hands, her claws flashing from her fingertips before she began to claw a small hole within the glass. "And feline…" The female slowly reached into the case, taking firm hold of the gem and snickered softly to herself as she slowly pulled her hand back. With this, Maurice stood up, leaning on the banister as he watched her, "I think you should put that back."

Hearing this, the feline was quick to look around, her claws at the ready as she hissed into the darkness, her head snapping back and forth looking for the speaker. Maurice quickly leapt over the railing, landing several feet before the female, the feline narrowing her eyes onto the boy before her eyes widen slightly. "You…"

"You know me?" Maurice asked quietly as the female slowly began to inch away from the boy, placing the gem in a small knapsack before placing the bag on her back, remaining quiet. With her silence, Maurice narrowed his eyes as well as he stepped forward. "Look, it is in your best interest to put that back where you found it. If you do, I promise not to report you to the police and then you can return to your life. If not, I'll just take it from you and capture you." He waited quietly as the feline hissed at the boy, spreading her legs, taking a defensive stance before the prince. "Very well. But remember, when you're in cuffs don't forget I gave you a chance to walk away…" And before another word could be spoken, Maurice rushed for the female, attempting to give a backhand slap to her shoulder only to find the female completely unaffected by the attack. Seeing this, Maurice was quick to leap back, noticing the female hadn't moved an inch, her eyes almost glaring at the boy before her with the prince taking a deep breath, narrowing his eyes once more. "I guess taking it easy on you will only lead to my defeat. Very well, here I come!" As Maurice shouted, he rushed forward again, throwing his fist towards the female who quickly began to step back away from him, deflecting the attacks sent her way, brushing off the blows that made contact showing little signs of taking any damage. Maurice growled slightly, clenching his fist tightly, placing all his energy into his fist before he lunged it forward only for the female to turn to the side, dodging the attack much to Maurice's surprised. In that moment, the area around the two of them was completely covered in a thick cloud of smoke. As Maurice stumbled backwards, closing his eyes and coughing slightly, waving his hand to blow away the smoke, he suddenly found the heel of the female's sole pressed against his neck, sending him flying through several other exhibits before hitting a wall.

* * *

><p>Maurice let out a small groan, opening his eyes slowly, discovering himself in the backseat of a police car with two feline cops sitting in the front seat, the dispatcher ringing loudly in the automobile. As the young prince pushed himself off the side of the door, he found his hands wrapped behind his back and held together with steel cuffs and sighed softly, leaning forward. "Umm… excuse me…" He spoke softly before the officer in the passage seat, turned around, the cheetah narrowing his eyes. "I was wondering-"<p>

"Quiet back there!" The cheetah spoke harshly before turning to face forward once again.

With a small sigh, Maurice closed his eyes, leaning back against the seat quietly before the car stopped in front of the police station with the two officers quickly tugging the young boy from the backseat and lead him inside and through the building, pushing him into a blank empty room leaving only a small desk with two chairs on both sides in the middle of the room. As Maurice looked around, he shook his head before he walked towards the other side of the table, taking his seat, waiting quietly for someone to enter in through the doorway, his head hunched forward. Before too long, the door flung open and standing in the doorway stood a tall and slightly portly tabby cat with narrow blue eyes holding a small portfolio in his hand before he stepped forward, closing the door behind him as he took his seat before the prince. The two of them both sat quietly, watching one another closely before the officer placed the folder onto the desk, letting out an irritated sigh. "Well well well… what do we have here? What a way to make a first impression after being gone for so long. And here I thought I would never have to see your face again."

Maurice stared quietly, confusion written all over his face as he tilted his head slightly to the side. "I… know you?"

"What?" The grown male shouted as he leaned forward on the desk, glaring towards the boy. "You don't recognize this face? Back when you used to pelt me with eggs and throw paint on my house and would get your stupid little ass into trouble just to make some worthless statement about how superior you were!"

With that, Maurice's eyes grew wide, "Officer Malone?"

"Its Sergeant Malone now you little shit." He spoke softly with a chuckle, taking his seat again.

"Oh sorry Sergeant Malone…" Maurice spoke quietly, lowering his head.

"Yeah you will be when…" The cat blinked slightly, cocking an eyebrow, "What did you just say?"

"Sorry… I didn't mean to cause such a mess… it's my fault and I'm going to fix it. I promise."

The grown male continued staring towards the boy before he leaned forward slightly, causing Maurice to turn up to him in confusion. "Who the hell are you kid?"

Taken back, Maurice blinked several times in confusion, "E-excuse me?"

"The Ogilvie Maurice Kaji I knew would never utter those words. After you set a building on fire and I caught you red handed instead of showing any form of remorse, you came here and pissed on my desk. Now you're telling me that you're sorry. What the hell happened to you at that boarding school of yours?"

Maurice looked around quickly before he turned his head back towards the desk, chuckling slightly. "Well… they're strict… and good teachers…"

"Hmmm maybe I would send my kid there if he was as horrible as you." Saying these words, Malone was quick to notice Maurice close his eyes with his ears folding over slightly. "Wow… they really did do a number on you… too bad the second you came back you went straight into robbery."

"I didn't rob the museum!" Maurice was quick to retort, pulling his head back up. "I saw that there was a break-in in the museum and I went to investigate and found the true culprit fleeing after taking some large blue diamond."

"Oh really?" The sergeant spoke with a small snicker, leaning back in his chair. "If that's the case why didn't you contact the police instead the moment you saw the break-in, huh?"

"I…" The prince began slowly, turning his head back down. "I wanted to catch her myself but she got away…"

"Is that the case? So you expect me to believe that after everything you put this entire department through, that you suddenly had a change of heart and broke into a museum to catch a thief only to be caught yourself?"

"That's not how it happened… do you really think if I wanted to steal something, despite being rich enough to just go out and buy it, that I would be found out cold in the same place I just broken into, wake up and allow myself to be brought here in handcuffs? Me? The old me? If I were still that person would I still be here sitting before you without my parents here to keep me here after somehow breaking into a place I could buy and somehow getting caught?"

The cat was quick to fold his arms as he watched the half-breed before him. "Then why don't you explain to me what happened exactly?"

"Well…" Maurice began, letting out a small sigh. "I was racing around, then I noticed someone entering the museum and I went inside after them and confronted them but they rendered me unconscious and then your men found me. I swear to you, that's the truth and nothing less. I mean, doesn't that place have cameras? I'm sure if you go down there the entire confrontation will be caught on film."

"Oh trust me, its all caught on tape."

Hearing these words, Maurice slowly turned up towards the cat before him, a large grin posted over his face. "You… you knew?"

"You were out could for at least an hour when we found you. We watched the tapes and laughed our asses off and uploaded it to the internet. It was amazing to see the great prince get his ass handed to him by the cat-burglar." And with those words followed a loud laugh from the cat as Maurice sighed softly, shaking his head, turning from the feline. "Oh what's wrong little Ogilvie? Does it hurt to get your ass kicked by some chick you don't know?"

"Her name is the cat-burglar?" Maurice questioned, turning back towards the male, showing an expressionless stare. "Original. So tell me about this cat-burglar. The way you speak of her, it sounds like you know of this person."

"Eh?" Malone questioned, leaning forward, narrowing his eyes. "Why would I tell you anything?"

"The code to your safe is 17-3-21." Hearing these words Malone was quick to widen his eyes as Maurice gave a small smirk. "The passcode to your personal computer is "my large fun bags", no spaced and on your computer there's enough porn and enough contents of your personal history to shame anyone in your position of power and damage your relationship as well as your reputation. Now if you let me go free and give me whatever information I need then I promise to keep your secret with me."

Malone was quick to growl as he narrowed his eyes, clenching his fist tightly. "Fucking kid… I knew you hadn't changed…"

"Oh trust me I have." Maurice began with a bright smile as he showed his hands, holding the closed handcuffs in between his fingers. "Because if I hadn't I would have just broke out of this place, grabbed your wife and brought her back here to expose you, but I'm trying to be nice. Right now, I want to find this person and do whatever it takes to clear my name and get that gem she stole back and put it back where it belongs."

"Oh stop trying to sound so high and mighty kid. There's no need for you to get worked up, by this time next week whatever the little girl stole will be put right back in its place."

"Wait… what?" Maurice asked, concerned with the words of the man before him. "What do you mean it will be back? You know where she is?"

"Far from it." He let out with a groan, folding his arms. "Whoever this little brat is, she treats this shit as if it's a game. She breaks into any place with high security whether it's a bank, a museum, MY house… and she steals the most valuable thing she can get her paws on then returns the stolen item sometime later after stronger security measures have been put in place."

"She steals objects only to return them later when there's a higher chance of her being caught…" Maurice began quietly, closing his eyes to think, placing his hand underneath his chin. "What kinda person does something like that? It doesn't make any sense."

"Like I said kid, its nothing but a game to her. We haven't be able to capture her but since we know she's just going to return whatever she steals, we don't make such a huge deal over it. But you're a different case!" Malone shouted, gaining Maurice's attention. "You've nearly destroyed several priceless artifacts in your little brawl, some of which were given to this city by YOUR family."

"I know and I'm terribly sorry and I'll gladly pay for the damages but right now, I need to find this person and bring them to justice." He spoke firmly, pushing himself from his chair and walked around the desk, only to find the large tabby cat standing before him.

"You're not going anywhere kid." He began, glaring down towards the young man. "You still need to pay for the damages you caused and I'm going to be notifying your mother about this incident as well."

Maurice was quick to reach out and take the folder from off the desk, closing his eyes, "If I were your wife I would be letting me go right about now." Maurice could feel the tension beginning to grow within the room as Malone bit his bottom lip before stepping back away from the teen, allowing him to pass. As Maurice placed his hand on the doorknob, turning it slowly, he looked back towards the cat and smiled softly. "When I catch this person I promise I'll pay you back personally with whatever deed you need done and I won't question or hesitate in fulfilling your request. You have my word as a Kaji that I will repay you for your kindness and understanding."

Malone was quick to narrow his eyes as he watched the prince, "Swearing an oath on your family's name. You better remember your words kid."

"My name is Maurice." The prince began with a grin, "Nothing more and nothing less." And before anything else could be added to the conversation, Maurice quickly vanished from the view of the sergeant who gave a small snicker, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Dash!" Blaze began, standing at the bottom of the staircase, calling up to the next floor. "Come on! Time to get ready!" A moment passed by as Blaze waited quietly for her son before she narrowed her eyes, letting out a small groan. The second she placed her hand on the railing, she found the hand of her husband over her shoulder, a grin posted on his face.<p>

"Watch this." Sonic began quietly, placing his free hand around his mouth, "Hey squirt! Breakfast time!"

"I'M UP! I'M UP! I'M UP!" Along with these words, a purple blur rushed down the stairs and passed the two adults before it darted towards the kitchen leaving Sonic to smirk towards his wife who rolled her eyes.

"Told ya."

"Shut up." Blaze began, rolling her eyes as she turned away from her husband and began to pull away. This action was followed by Sonic who quickly grabbed his wife's arm, pulling her body against his as he leaned forward, kissing her gently, the two giggling soft as they wrapped their arms around one another.

"Well aren't you two just cheery this morning." Flare began quietly, leaning over the railing with a small smile shown on her face as her parents broke their kiss, turning back towards Flare, a blush showing on Blaze's cheeks with Sonic grinning brightly.

"Sorry honey," The king began, hugging the queen tighter, nuzzling and kissing her neck gently causing the female to giggle gently. "But I just love your mommy."

"H-hey!" Blaze shouted with a small smile, blushing gently. "Q-quit it Sonic!"

"NEVA!" Sonic smiled softly as he continued kissing his wife teasingly before he turned up towards his daughter with a bright smile, "Oh yea, go wake up your brother. I figured the maids would have already done so but I haven't heard a peep from him all morning."

"No need dad." Flare turned towards her left, shocked to find her brother standing next to her, leaning on the banister with a smile, giving a gentle yawn. "Already up and ready for the day."

Flare snickered softly, noticing the yawn given off from her brother. "Seems someone had a long night. What happened to you?"

"I'll tell you about it later." Maurice began with a smile. "But aren't you going to be late for school?" Flare blinked slightly as she pulled back her glove, taking a look at her watch before her eyes grew wide. Then in a moment, Flare was gone from view, leaving her brother chuckling softly as he hopped onto the banister and slid down the railing with a grin before landing in front of his parents. "Hey, hope you guys don't mind but I'm gonna go explore the city today. I want to see how much has changed since I've been away. Is that cool?"

Blaze and her husband turned towards one another, small smiles spreading across their lips as the queen turned back towards her son. "Of course Maurice. You've been away for so long, I'm glad you're going to get out and see the world. Just don't get into too much trouble."

Sonic snickered lightly as he rocked his body gently, keeping his arms wrapped around the queen's body. "Yeah buddy you should go and take a good look around. Plus, with that fuzz on your face, you look more like your mother if anything so I don't think too many people will recognize you."

"Thanks you guys." Maurice spoke with a small smile before finding his sister standing next to him with a bright smile spread across her face, a backpack strapped around her shoulder.

"Ready to go brother."

"Alright then." Maurice stated with a smile as both siblings waved towards their parents before they vanished in a speeding blur leaving behind a small gust of wind in their wake.

"Sonic," Blaze began quietly as she and the king watched as their two children raced from the castle. "Is it me or are these two much more… cheerful than before? Especially Flare?"

"Well she did just get her brother back. I'm sure she's just happy he's home again." Sonic spoke with a small smile, kissing his wife's neck gently. "Whadda say we grab a bite to eat and then after Dash leaves for Tails' we spend the whole day together. Just you and me?"

Hearing these words, Blaze was quick to turn to her husband, her lips forming into a small smile as she let out a small purr, her tail coiling around his leg gently. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p>"Come on Lance, you promised!" A pink cat spoke loudly, giving a small pout as she folded her arms, glaring towards a black cat before her who sighed softly, rolling his eyes in the hallway of their school.<p>

"Look I'm sorry, coach says I need to stay after for practice."

"You said that last time!"

"Would you keep it down Ashley?" The black cat spoke softly, looking around at the emotionless faces in the crowds. "You're making a scene and everyone is staring."

"O-Oh! I'm making a scene huh?" She spoke angrily as she stepped forward. "I'll show you what it looks like when I make a scene! It goes… it goes…" Her eyes began to drift away slowly from the focus of her boyfriend's which caused him to follow her gaze and turn over his shoulder. The black cat noticed everyone staring towards the entrance of the school, spotting Flare standing next to an equally tall blue hedgehog with a white furred muzzle with bright golden cat eyes. "W-wow… is that who I think it is?"

"I… I think so…" All that could be heard in the hallway were the footsteps of the two siblings as everyone remained absolutely silent, their eyes fixated on Flare and her brother before the two stopped just before Ashley and Lance, giving small smiles. "Maurice… no way..." The black feline began, his gaze locked onto the two. "Is that seriously you?"

"Yeah its me." Maurice began with a small chuckle, holding out his hand. "Its been a long time Lance. Gotten taller."

The black cat paused for a moment, staring at the boy's hand before he reached out, taking it with a small chuckle, nodding. "Yeah, no longer that fat kid you used to pick on. I've filled out in all the right places if I do say so myself."

"Oh I believe it." He spoke with a small smile before he turned towards the pink cat hiding behind her boyfriend. "Is that little Ashley?"

She nodded slowly, a dark blush creeping along her cheeks as she looked the young boy up and down slowly, stepping forward, her hands towards her chest. "Wow… I… I mean… you've… wow…" She let out with a small smile.

Flare narrowed her eyes, a small smirk creeping onto her face as she leaned against her bother. "My my, you wouldn't happen to be crushing on my dear sweet older brother now would you Ashley? Not the boy you called "**stupid**" and "**revolting**" right?"

Hearing these words, Lance was quick to turn to his girlfriend who shook her head quickly, her tail swaying behind her rear as her blushed began to deepen on her cheeks. "N-No… I'm just surprised he's back and all… yeah, I mean its not like he's changed that much."

"Heh, you'd be surprised." Flare spoke with a small grin.

Lance gave a small chuckle, "Really? You're telling me Maurice has changed?"

"I have but not nearly as much as you have." Maurice spoke calmly, turning towards Lance. "Flare told me the things you've done for her. I left over 4 years ago and left my sister all alone in this world and you were there to be her friend in her time of need. No… you were more like her brother than anything… more of a brother than I was…" Maurice began as he closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh. "Thank you Lance. Thank you for looking after my sister. If there is anything or any way I can repay you, don't be afraid to ask. I mean it."

Taken back by this statement, Lance remained quiet for a moment as Maurice turned his gaze back towards him. "S-Sure… no problem man." But at that moment, the school bell began to ring causing many of the students to grab their belongings and make their way down the hallway with the trio surrounding Maurice giving small groans of irritation. "Damnit… well look, we'll catch up later alright? In the mean time, if I'm late to one more class my teacher is gonna drop me a letter grade and I can't afford that."

"Fine!" Ashley let out with a small huff, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes. "But this isn't over. I'll be seeing you at practice."

"Heh, fine with me. Catch ya later Flare. You too… Maurice…" The black cat spoke with a smile and a wave before he took off down the hallway, snickering softly.

Ashley was quick to turn to her friend and began to tug on her arm. "Come on, let's go Flare. You don't want to be late on your first day back." She gave a small blush as she turned her gaze back towards Maurice, biting her bottom lip.

"R-Right…" The princess began as she turned towards her brother. "I'll see you after school right?"

"Sure."Maurice spoke with a nod, watching as the two girls giggled softly and raced down the hallway. As Maurice continued gazing after the two females, he blinked slightly as his attention quickly focused on a black female cat with bright red eyes within the crowd focused on the boy, her jet black hair covering most of her face but before Maurice could make a move the female quickly vanished from his view. "Huh… weird… I feel I know that girl from somewhere…" Once Maurice realized that he was left alone in the hallway of the school, he gave a small shrug, placing his hands into his pockets as he quietly left the school, looking around quietly before he took off running. Maurice kept a slow speed considered for his family to keep attention from being drawn upon him, taking in the details and surroundings of the city, smiling softly to himself as he watched the many citizens of his land go about their daily lives. His speed soon began to decrease as he noticed he was much further away from his home than he realized, spotting a crowd down the street. Seeing this crowd, Maurice couldn't help but grow curious and slowly pushed himself through the group of people, only to find everyone staring towards a large boar with lower sabertooth fangs grunting slightly, holding a battle axe. The creature was sporting a blue denim vest with the sleeves torn off, a black t-shirt underneath along with dark brown lightly torn pants and black sneakers, roaring at the crowd around him. Maurice turned towards his right, facing a deer in the mass of people, pointing towards the fearsome boar. "Hey, can you tell me what's going on, and who is that guy over there?"

The deer was quick to turn to Maurice a look of anger shown on his face, "That's one of the Brutal Four. They've been terrorizing this side of town for a while now, stealing whatever they can get their grummy little hands on. But now they've sunk to a whole new low, taking hostages…"

Maurice was quick to turn back towards the large boar, the creature growling as it swung its axe to intimidate the crowd around him before taking the large blade of the battle axe and brought it close to the necks of a teenage bright pink pig and a dark purple skunk, both wearing long dresses and holding onto each other tightly in fright. "Any of you come any closer or call the cops and I swear to chop of their worthless heads, do you understand me!?" He questioned loudly, swinging the large weapon once more, only to come face to face with Maurice, the shock causing him to jump back slightly. "W-Who… who the hell are you? Didn't you hear me before!?"

Maurice gazed blankly towards the large creature before him before turning towards the two girls standing against the wall, giving a small smile. "Relax. Everything will be ok, I promise." The prince turned his eyes back towards the boar, smiling softly, placing his hands into his pockets. "Hey, my name is Maurice. Mind if I ask for your name?"

"My name?" The boar questioned before he snickered slightly, stepping forward, raising his axe. "Call me your executioner!" And in one quick motion, he swung his arm down along with the axe, the blade crashing loudly with the ground, cracking the area upon which it hit but to his surprised, he found Maurice standing to the side of the blade, his hands still in his pockets. "Wh-What the hell?!"

"Whoa whoa easy friend," The prince spoke softly with a chuckle. "All I'm asking for is your name. That's all. What's so bad about that?"

"Cheeky little brat…" The boar spoke quietly with a growl, a grin showing on his face as he pulled his weapon from the ground. "Fine, my name is Bill. That make you feel better?"

"Yes it does." The half-breed spoke with a small laugh, nodding. "It's nice to meet you Bill. Now will you mind telling me, why are you holding these beautiful young women hostage?"

"Heh, you sure ask a lot of questions. I didn't think there were this many people that were so stupid in Soleanna."

"Let's just say I'm a tourist."

"Heh, very well. This place over here, received our services a while back. Protection if you will but the owner hasn't paid up yet for what is due and we're here to claim what we're owed."

Maurice was quick to nod, closing his eyes slowly. "Yes yes that would make sense. Being paid for providing services is the way we all live by and its an idea I can stand behind. But then what is the point of taking these poor innocent women and placing them in harm's way? If there's a problem then why not just speak to the owner and settle this like calm, reasonable adults? There's no need for violence and no need to cause harm. If your job is protecting others then why not follow through with such an idea?"

"Kid…" Bill began, tightening his grip on his axe. "You talk too much."

"But all I'm saying is there's no need to get this rough with people. And besides, what ever happened to integrity? Honor? Respect? Common decency? It just doesn't make-"

"Shut up!" The large boar roared, taking his axe, swinging it again only for Maurice to swiftly dodge the attack, noticeable by all. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Mmm… I see so you're a fighter huh?" Maurice asked calmly as the boar began to attack the blue teenager before him, the prince dodging every attack sent his way. "Its interesting, you're using that axe all wrong."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Maurice skipped backwards, avoiding the boar with a small calm smile, "While the axe is too heavy to be used with the grace and swiftness of a sword, the axe is designed for using its sheer weight and raw power in order to smash its ways through opponents, especially through armor to cut limbs right off but the way you're using it is still incorrect. I mean look at you, you're swinging that thing like a child, taking no time to aim and flailing around, hoping to hit your target thinking raw power is all you need in order to fight with that weapon." Hearing these words, Bill was quick to charge the young prince, swinging the weapon wildly with Maurice dodging every single attack. "Look, in order to utilize that weapon to its fullest potential you must learn to focus your attacks and aim then swing with precision and strength, swing from the base, not your arms. Here, I'll show you." Maurice stated quietly as he side stepped another attack from the heavily breathing boar, slowly stepping forward, placing his hand onto Bill's before sliding his lower hand back slightly on the handle. "See? You need more space between your hands in order to attack with as much power as need be while being able to aim where you're attacking. Now try it again and as you swing, bring both hands together closer towards the base to add force to your attack." The prince then stepped back, standing before the large boar as he blinked slightly towards the boy.

Bill slowly pulled his axe from the ground, lifting it high into the air, looking down in confusion at the boy before him, noticing him smiling and nodding and in a growl, he suddenly swung down the weapon, the impact of the axe surprising everyone including its owner as the blade quickly crushed the ground beneath its sheer force, crumbling loudly, creating a small shockwave. "W-whoa! Holy freaking hell!"

"See?" Maurice asked with a bright smile, standing a few inches to the left of the blade. "Now doesn't that just feel right?"

"Y-yeah… it does…" Bill blinked slightly, a small smile shown on his face as he picked up his weapon, staring at it before he quickly turned towards the blue teenager, grinning darkly. "Thanks a lot kid!" In that moment, the boar quickly swung the weapon down once again, only to find the same teenager closer than he was before, his left hand held up, gripping the handle of the weapon a few inches from the bottom of the steel, the edge of the blade just barely apart from his face as Maurice's smile was nowhere to be found. "W-wha?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you were able to learn something from me and even more about yourself but the fact is…" Maurice quickly narrowed his eyes, the pupils of his eyes quickly turning to slits as he thrust his open palm into Bill's chest, sending the large boar flying back and against the wall on the other side of the street. "You were still putting innocent people in harm's way." Maurice then quickly took the axe, throwing it at the boar with the axe landing around the boar's neck, both points of the top of the weapon stabbed the wall on both sides of his neck, pinning him against the wall. "Now stay there."

"What the fuck is this shit!?" Maurice heard as he slowly turned around, spotting three more angry boars, glaring towards the half-breed. Their anger beginning to boil over as they noticed their companion pinned against the wall by his throat with his own weapon. The group quickly pulled pistols from their hostlers, pointing them towards the boy. "Who the fuck are you kid!?"

Maurice was quick to narrow his eyes as he held his hand up, the crowd gasping loudly, inching back. "Put the guns down."

"Fuck you kid!" The boar in the middle shouted as all three began to fire their weapons at the boy before them, Maurice quickly moving his body back and forth, his movement so quick that his limbs began to blur along with his actions, surprising everyone watching as the group stepped back slightly in shock. "Who… are you? Only… only the king can dodge bullets…"

"Dodge?" Maurice questioned, his head low with his hair covering his face as he slowly opened his palms, smoke rising from his hands as crushed bullets fell from his open palms and onto the ground, dropping one by one. "If I had dodged those shots the people behind me would have been injured…" As the boy slowly turned his head upwards, the group of bandits could see his narrowing, blood thirsty eyes. "…I won't make the same mistake…" Suddenly, the half-breed appeared several feet behind the group of boars as they let out groans of pain before falling to the ground, leaving the blue teenager standing alone in the middle of the crowd. As the citizens remained quietly, they all watched as the young man walked into a shop across the street where the boars just appeared from. Maurice was quick to look around, noticing many plants, flowers, shelves and flower pots completely destroyed and shattered, laying all around the broken shop. He let out a small groan and slowly walked over to the store owner who was hiding behind the desk. "Excuse me sir…" Maurice began, reaching into his pocket, kneeling down before the shaking, elder jaguar, pulling a bag from his pocket and handed it to the frightened and confused store owner. "Please, use this to replace your belongings. This should be enough." Maurice stated with a small smile as he stood up, walking over and taking two well made colorful bouquet of flowers, stepping from the shop as the owner gasped loudly, looking into the bag, discovering countless gold pieces within it. As Maurice stepped from the store, he turned towards the two teenaged females, handing them both the bouquets, smiling softly. "Here you go. I know being kidnapped and held by a group of thugs isn't exactly a worth wild day but I hope these will make your day better."

"T-t-th-thank you…" The pink pig spoke softly, taking the bouquet into her hands, staring in shock at the boy before her as she brushed her blonde locks from her face, blushing deeply.

The skunk blinked slightly, taking the flowers into her hands, watching the boy, tilting her head to the side. "Who are you?"

Before Maurice could speak, an elder moose stepped forward, smiling softly, using his cane to help keep his form up. "That there is Prince Sonic. The son of the king and queen."

Hearing these words, Maurice's cat eyes narrowed as smoke began to seep from his body with his fist clenching tightly. He suddenly found himself in the tight hugs of the girls he had just saved, both smiling brightly with the crowd cheering loudly as some spoke quietly amongst themselves. "Thank you! Thank you for saving us your highness!"

Maurice was quick to chuckle slightly, his head turning slightly, noticing the many people of the crowd making their way towards him as he quickly slipped from the two females, smiling softly, giving a quick bow. "Sorry ladies, I must be off." And before another word could be uttered from anyone, Maurice quickly raced off from the middle of the crowd, taking off down the street as fast as he could, his fist clenched tightly.


	19. Ch:19 Old Habits Die Hard

**Ok everyone, I'm posting this warning right now for people to see. Regarding "What The Future Brings". Alright, From now on, this story will be getting dark and I mean seriously dark. There will be violent scenes, blood, death, torture, sex, etc and you know what, this is your warning to any who read this story. I'm posting this warning right here, right now before I continue my story so everyone has a full understanding and warning about what's to come. If you feel like reading the story without dark elements that the story will be filled with, best you stop here. I'm not adding dark elements to get controversial or any of that nonsense most people resort to, to get more readers and viewers. I'm doing it to keep with my original ideas of my story that I've edited out in past fanfictions to please a broader and younger amount of people. Simple as that. Also, if you notice any grammatical or spelling mistakes on my part, it wouldn't hurt to send me a personal message about it so I can go ahead and fix it but don't be a pretentious douchebag about it, ok? Its not like I have my own personal editor to overlook my stories and tell me what's wrong and my brain automatically registers what it wants to see since I'm the one writing it so I will miss a few things.**

* * *

><p>"So Flare…" A pink cat began quietly, leaning over her desk in class towards the young half-breed princess, whispering as to not draw the attention of her teacher and other students. "That was really you're brother? Where has he been all this time?"<p>

Flare gave a small sigh, closing her eyes as tapped her pencil on her desk, "He's been… away. You could say he went away to train… since he's supposed to take over as king when my parents give up the throne." A small smirk began to grow on the young girl's face as she turned to her friend, narrowing her eyes. "Why so interested in my brother anyways Ashley? Last I remember, you said you never wanted to see him again."

Ashley was quick to blush as she narrowed her eyes, biting her bottom lip, both girls leaning back in their chairs, facing forward to avoid the suspension of their teacher who quickly scanned the classroom before proceeding with his lesson. "Look… that was a long time ago. I was young and said it out of anger. Nothing more."

"Uh huh." Flare spoke quietly with a large grin, mirroring her father's as the school bell rung, causing all the students to quickly grab their belongings, trying to rush to their lockers and out of school as quickly as possible. As Flare quickly took hold of her textbooks, she couldn't help but laugh gently, gaining the quick attention of her friend. "You like Maurice don't you? Its ok, he may be my brother but I know how girls tend to look at him."

The pink feline quickly rolled her eyes, huffing as she tossed her bookbag over her shoulder, pulling her cell phone from her pocket, hitting a few keys on the pad. "Oh don't go flattering yourself… or him. He may be good lookin' but it doesn't mean his attitude has changed much since the old days."

"Where did this come from?" Flare asked, smirking softly as she leaned against her desk, watching her friend. "First you stammer trying to talk to him, then you defend my brother, claiming that everything is water under the bridge and now you're telling me you don't think he's changed, while saying you're attracted to my brother? Pick a side, would you."

With every attempt Ashley made to retort, Flare tilted her head in a different direction, slowly leaning closer, her smirk only growing wider before the young feline gave a small groan, walking past her friend, gripping her books tightly. "See? This is why it's so hard to talk to you. You always gotta use your so-called logic to put others down."

Flare gave a small shrug, laughing softly as she followed her friend into the hallway and down towards the school's entrance, her hands placed behind her head. "Eh, what can I say? I call 'em as I see 'em." As the two continued walking quietly out the front door, both were shocked to see a large crowd in front of the school, surrounding a tall blue figure. Flare gave a small sigh as she rolled her eyes, walking forward. "Great. I'm guessing Maurice is getting mauled by reporters and other kids in the school. I better go and save him." Flare motioned herself forward, followed closely by Ashley as both girls pushed themselves through the large, clamoring crowd, trying to make their way closer towards the center but to their shock, both girls came face to face with the King of Soleanna rather than the prince. "F-Father?"

Sonic was quick to turn around and face his daughter, a bright grin showing on his face as he rubbed the back of his head, trying to force others away from him. "H-hey Flare! Sorry about this, I didn't mean to cause such a commotion."

"Father, what are you doing here?" Flare asked as camera flashes began to surround the two, causing both to cover their faces from the lights. Suddenly, Flare found her hand gripped tightly by the king's and without warning, Sonic quickly took off in a burst of speed, pulling his daughter by the hand, snickering softly as the crowd quickly vanished behind them.

After a few moments, with a smirk, Sonic quickly flicked his arm and wrist forward, launching Flare into the air who, on instinct curled into a tight ball, spinning several times before landing on the ground, racing on equal pace with her father, leaving Sonic to give a bright grin and a thumbs up. "Awesome landing Flare! I give that a 10 out of 10!"

The young princess was quick to huff as both slowed their pace, coming to a complete stop with the young princess looking at her father. "Father, why are you here? You never come to just visit me at school. For the longest time I thought you were allergic to textbooks."

"Yeah I guess there's some truth to that." Sonic said with a laugh, "I just wanted to pick you up from school is all. I didn't mean to cause such ruckus back there. Please forgive me."

Flare sighed as she folded her arms, shaking her head. "Does mother know about this?"

Sonic chuckled softly, scratching his cheek as he turned away, narrowing his eyes. "She's ummm… sleeping… hehehe she's very, very tired..."

"EWW" The princess shouted, a disgusted look crossing her face.

"What?" Sonic began, laughing softly as he turned back towards his daughter. What'd I say?"

"I didn't need to know THAT!" She shouted, walking away from her father, causing the king to chase after her.

"Hehe sorry Flare." Sonic chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulders, giving a small tug as he began to pick up the pace. "Hey why don't we get a bite to eat? I know just the place you'll love." Sonic chuckled, nuzzling against his daughter's cheek.

Flare let out a small sigh, rolling her eyes as a small blush began to grow on her cheeks. "Fine… where to?"

"There!" Sonic grinned, pointing towards a large restaurant before completely vanishing from his daughter's side and into the store, leaving his daughter to wait quietly on the sidewalk who let out a small groan of annoyance.

"Flare the Hedgecat. It's been a long time." The half-breed was quick to turn around, shocked to come face to face with a young brown haired spider monkey, sprotting a large grin as he hung upside down from a hanging sign by his tail, wearing a pair of blue jeans and dark sunglasses. "The Gem of Soleanna, still as beautiful as ever."

Flare was quick to fold her arms, narrowing her eyes towards the "Charlie the Chump. It has been a while but not long enough for my personal taste."

"Stop calling me that!" The primate began with irritation before quickly regaining his composure, grinning softly as he flipped off the hanging sign and onto the ground, turning around towards the princess.

"What do you want? I don't really have the time or patience to deal with you right now." Flare began, giving a small sigh as she turned towards the sky.

"Can't a guy just ask a girl how she's been? I mean you and I have history… well at least your brother and I do." Hearing these words, Flare was quick to turn back towards the monkey who's grin only widen. "Yeah I heard he's back. Word is on his first day back, he took out the Brutal Four in a matter of seconds, even playing around with a few of them and whisking some girls of like damsels in distress."

Flare's eyes was quick to turn from the primate before her, now remembering that her older brother was suppose to be the one to pick her up after school and not her father, causing her mind to race and wander. "What else have you-" But to the half-breed's surprise, Charlie was nowhere to be seen, causing the young girl to bite her bottom lip.

"Hey Flare." Sonic called out, racing across the street towards his young daughter, holding several bags in his hands. "I just heard a bunch of people in there talking about Maurice." Sonic couldn't help but grin, "It seems he's been playing the hero when we weren't looking. I gotta admit, I'm not all that surprised, after all he does take after his old man right?" Sonic blinked several times, eyeing his daughter, noticing a distracted look in her eyes as he poked her shoulder gently. "Flare?"

The half-breed was quick to turn back to her father, "Sorry father… just… thinking…"

"Well stop thinking!" Sonic shouted as he quickly took hold of his daughter's wrist, tossing her onto his back as if she were another bag he was carrying before giving a small smirk, crouching down, planting his feet. "Hold on tight!" And before Flare could make a retort, Sonic took off with blazing speeds, enough to cause Flare to clench her eyes shut from the rushing wind as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck tightly. The princess struggled to open her eyes but was taken aback by what she saw. Within the speed of her father, the world's image began to fade from view, leaving only a tunnel like vortex of light, energy and air. The rushing wind no longer bothering her vision as she opened her eyes widely in awe as she lost herself in the whirling vortext of speed, clenching her arms tightly before suddenly finding herself in a large meadow, far away from the city in which her family claimed rule to. As Sonic stood quietly in the grassy plains, he took in the fresh air with a deep breath before smiling softly, setting Flare down onto the ground before taking a seat himself. "Recognize this place Flare?" Sonic paused for a moment, allowing Flare to take in the scenery around them.

"I do…" The princess began, brushing her hair from her face as the wind blew again. "We used to come here all the time as kids. Just after Dash was born…"

Sonic nodded as he pulled out aluminum wraps from the bags, using the plastic bags as small place mats for the rolls he brought out, taking another deep breath. "Bingo!" Sonic spoke with laugh, unwrapping the aluminum foil to reveal a steaming hot chilidog. "Yeah we used to come here all the time for picnics way back when the whole family was together. I figured now that Maurice is back we can start doing it again." Hearing her father's words, Flare turned towards the ground, sighing softly as Sonic took another roll from the stack and tossed it onto his daughter's open arms to get her attention. "Hey cheer up. You need to smile more often and stop worrying so damn much."

"I can't help it. I'm just worried about Maurice. He was supposed to walk home with me before you showed up the way you did."

Sonic couldn't help but sigh softly, "Hey look, I'm sorry ok? I just wanted to hang out with you. We never just, you know, chill like we used to."

Flare cocked an eyebrow, turning towards her father. "Father, I was 10 back then."

Sonic chuckled softly, shaking his head. "I know I know. You're grown up now. And I'm sorry for being such a goofy dad that gets on your nerves. I know I can be annoying at times but I'm not doing it on purpose… I mean the goofy part, yeah but I'm not trying to make you feel ashamed of me Flare. I just want you to be happy the way you used to."

Flare closed her eyes, shaking her head as she clenched her fist. "No father that's not it. I just… I just want to be strong like mother and I know I can be a little… stiff sometimes but I've never been ashamed of you. You're a hero and everyone loves you and you make people feel so at ease when you're around and I wish I was like that too but-"

"You don't give yourself enough credit Flare." Sonic began with a small smile eating his chilidog. "You're far more like me then you realize and even if you're trying to model yourself after your mother and not me, it's not like I'll just resent you for it. What kinda dad would do something like that?"

Flare slowly turned her gaze away from her father, take a deep breath. "But you're always spending time with Dash instead of me. Always. The two of you get along like best friends and it just makes me think that deep down you favor the boys over me…"

Sonic was quick to turn towards his daughter, narrowing his eyes as he saw her turn away from him. "Look Flare, I don't have a favorite kid. I love each and every single one of you as much as the next and each of you has something to bring to the table. Maurice is strong and straight forward and never does anything half-assed. He puts his best foot forward and puts his all into everything he does. Dash, yeah he and I are alike in more ways than one. In fact, some would say he's my own little personal clone." Sonic gave a small snicker, taking another chilidog into his hand, unwrapping it quickly. "I mean, yeah, we get along because he's the same way I was when I was a kid, making him far easier to relate to but I never once thought that either boys were better than you. Seriously you need to cut that idea out of your head right now and if anything, I've been proud of you for as long as I can remember and I should be saying it a lot more. I mean look at you. You've been preparing to take the throne since the day you could talk. You've mastered so many abilities and techniques than I can count. Not to mention you're far smarter than I am, then again I wasn't that smart to begin with." Sonic couldn't help but chuckle, causing his daughter to turn towards him, wiping her eyes. "Plus you know how to take care of yourself and you don't let any guy tell you what to do. I can't count how many times you've stood up to a bully and all the times you stayed true to yourself and created your own identity and followed your own dreams. Seriously, what more could a father ask for? You're a badass, incredibly smart, beyond beautiful young woman who sticks to what she wants and knows what she wants. I've always been proud of you Flare and I only stopped babying you because you told me not to."

"When?" Flare asked in confusion, tilting her head to the sigh as she watched her father.

"What do you mean, "When"? When you were like 12 years old and you blew up in my face for calling you "Cupcake" in front of your friends and told me to stop treating you like a little kid."

"Oh…" Flare spoke softly as she turned away from her grinning father.

Sonic chuckled softly, finishing the chilidog in his hand before reaching for another wrap. "Yeah, "oh". I gotta admit that really hurt but I suppose it was a sign you were growing up. In the end, I just had to let that happen so I stopped giving you special treatment because I thought you were annoyed with me and that you were growing up."

Flare gave a small sigh, slowly turning towards her father, giving a small gasp as she noticed a necklace wrapped around his neck, a gold heart charm held up in his right hand. "Wait… you still have that?"

"You gotta be joking?!" Sonic laughed softly, shaking his head as he looked down at the charm. "Damn right I do. You gave this to me for my birthday when you were only 7 years old and I haven't taken it off since."

"I… I can't…" Flare quickly turned away from her father, biting her bottom lip before smiling softly to herself.

Sonic couldn't help but give a small chuckle as he looked over towards his daughter, rubbing her back. "Come on cupcake, your chilidogs are getting cold. I mean, unless of course, you don't want them then I'll just…" But before Sonic could move his hand towards the large pile, they quickly vanished before his eyes and reappeared in the laughing arms of his young daughter, her body giving off a strong warmth, causing the rolls near her body to heat up once again.

The princess quickly narrowed her eyes as she turned to her father, sticking out her tongue, giving a small smile. "Not a chance! For showing up at my school unannounced and making me ditch my brother and friends you don't get to have any more."

Sonic gave a small grin as he shook his head, watching Flare quickly eating away at a freshly unwrapped chilidog with Sonic rubbing her hair gently, "That's my girl. Speaking of which, how long have you been hiding there kiddo?" Both Flare and Sonic turned over their shoulders, looking up the small hill behind them only to see the young prince standing at the top of the mound, looking down to them. "It's not like you to sneak around."

"True but I've been here for a while. I'm sure Flare sensed me the second I showed up." Maurice slowly slid down the hill, stopped next to his sister as he took a seat near her, sighing softly. "Sorry I was late. Things… kinda came up and by the time I got to the school, there was this huge crowd of people and you were gone."

"Its alright, you were never very punctual even when we were kids." Flare gave a small smile towards her brother, taking another bite of her chilidog.

"Well!" The king spoke with a small groan, pushing himself from the ground, stretching his legs. "I'm off to get another helping since Flare stole mine." Hearing these words, the young princess stuck her tongue out towards her father, causing him to laugh as Maurice watched quietly. "And you know what, I'm gonna get you a helping as well too Maurice. I mean you're still a growing boy and growing boys need to eat."

"Eehh no thanks dad." Maurice spoke nervously, shaking his hands over his chest in defense. "I'm cool. Had a nice lunch and I'm not too hungry right now."

"What!?" Sonic shouted in confusion, cocking an eyebrow at his son's response. "You're not hungry? How can you NOT be hungry?"

"Well that's simple." Flare spoke quietly, closing her eyes as she continued eating. "Unlike you and Dash, Maurice, Mother and I aren't constantly running around at top speed, which means fewer calories used, which means fewer calories needed. Also, Maurice doesn't like chilidogs Father. Don't you remember?"

"Hey, hey!" Sonic said with a dark tone, narrowing his eyes towards his children. "You are a hedgehog…. Well half hedgehog… well point is you belong to MY family and everyone in MY family LOVES chilidogs!"

"Not this Delphius descendent…" Maurice quickly rolled his eyes as he turned from his father, a disgusted look slowly crossing his face.

Without warning, Maurice quickly found the face of his father's just before his own, giving a stern glare. "When I get back, you **WILL** eat a chilidog and you **WILL LIKE IT!**" And in a burst of speed, Sonic disappeared from the view of his children.

Maurice quickly let out a deep groan as he fell back onto the ground, looking up to the sky as his younger sister gave a small giggle. "Well, that could have gone better."

"You didn't have to remind him that I hate the taste of chilidogs…" Maurice moaned again, closing his eyes.

"Very true, but while he's gone, you can tell me what happened last night." Flare slowly turned towards her brother as she continued eating. "What were you doing out so late? I went in your room and you weren't there."

"I ran into some trouble." Maurice said quietly, turning towards his sister, opening his eyes. "I ran into someone in a museum who was stealing something very important and then knocked me out cold."

Flare quickly paused at her brother's comment, "Wait, you were defeated by some random person?"

"Yeah. She was pretty damn tough."

"No one is faster than our family and we're all very powerful not to mention our flames. How did you lose a fight to some petty thief?"

"She wasn't just some thief…" Maurice spoke as he clenched his fist tightly. "At first I held back but it did nothing. And when I tried to hit with her my full might she took my attacks without flinching and then completely caught me off guard, as if she knew I wasn't physically strong enough to harm her… as if she knew who I was…"

Flare eyed her brother quietly before she turned away, giving a small sigh. "Well… I can tell you've been thinking pretty hard about this. You're planning to find her again, aren't you?"

Maurice let out a small sigh and as he attempted to open his mouth to speak, he suddenly found a hot chilidog stuffed between his teeth by his grinning father, causing the boy to flail around frantically in confusion and fright. "Yeah that's it! Its good, isn't it? Come on, keep downing them!" Sonic let out a small chuckle as he continued stuffing his son's mouth with more chilidogs, leaving the young Flare to roll her eyes and groan softly.

* * *

><p>The Queen of Soleanna gave a small yawn as she slowly made her way down the halls of her castle, watching the maids and butlers tend to their duties, followed swiftly by a young female tigress, overlooking papers and notes, reading them allowed to the lavender feline. "Your highness? Your highness, are you listening?" The tigress called out, causing the queen to shake her head before turning towards the female.<p>

"Yes… I'm sorry could you repeat that Elise?"

"We need to prepare for the Kakusei Festival." The female quietly fixed her glasses, giving a small sigh. "Honestly my queen, its 4 o'clock in the afternoon, how could you be tired after…" But within a moment, the tigress grew quiet, a small blush growing along her cheeks as she brought her note pad up to her head, covering the bottom of her face.

Seeing her expression, Blaze cocked an eyebrow before she scanned the hallway as she continued walking, noting the drifting eyes of her workers, causing her to let out a small sigh. "Remind me to replace the master bed room walls. **Sound Proof!** Write it down at once!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" The tigress let out in sudden shock as Blaze clenched her fist tightly, picking up her pace as she made her way down the hallway.

"God damn you Sonic…" The queen blushed deeply before a sudden gust of wind blew by Blaze as she made her way to the main hall, catching the female off guard causing her to stumble to the side. "What in the world!? Sonic! Get back here!"

"That's not Father." Flare gave a small sigh, walking towards her mother as she placed her hands on her hips. "That was Maurice. Father forced Maurice to eat 10 chilidogs and now his stomach is acting up."

"Nonsense!" Sonic called out, stepping forward with his arms folded. "No one in my family can ever hate chilidogs! My Uncle cooks them, my grandfather created them and everyone with my blood loves them!" Sonic quickly cupped his hands as he called up the stairs and to the hallway, "Hey Maurice! You can drop the act. I'm sure your taste buds are thanking me!"

"Yeah!?" Maurice's voice called out from behind the doors of the restroom he raced into. "Well right now my stomach is cursing you!"

Hearing these words, Sonic quickly narrowed his eyes as he began to bite his bottom lip. "I don't understand, how could I father a child who doesn't like chilidogs? I just don't understand it…"

"To be fair…" Blaze began quietly, turning towards her husband. "I don't really care for them either." And with this, Sonic's eyes quickly turned up towards the Queen with Blaze shaking her head. "What I meant to say is, I like them, but I don't see how you, Flare and Dash could eat those things breakfast, lunch, and dinner, let alone in the quantity you eat them in."

As Blaze continued speaking, Sonic quickly turned away, sniffing softly as he lifted his arm to wipe his eyes with his red coat sleeve. "No no… you said enough. I… I…" Then in a burst of speed, Sonic raced away from the two females, a blue streak left behind in his wake as Blaze let out a small groan, bringing her hand up to her face.

"Oh Damnit. He's gone on one of his grieving runs again."

Flare quickly turned back to her mother, cocking an eyebrow in confusion. "Grieving Runs? What's that?"

Blaze let out a small sigh, sliding her hand down her face in annoyance. "Its when your father gets so upset that he just goes out to run for days and sometimes even weeks on end straight. Once he starts it's almost impossible to stop him."

"Well… do you want me to go after father because I will?"

The queen quickly shook her head, letting out a small groan. "No no… just leave him be. He'll be fine and back soon enough."

Maurice gave a small groan as he sat on the toilet within the rest room, sighing softly as he flipped through the pages of a manila folder in his hands, his eyes tracing over each sentence carefully. "So… this thief showed up roughly 8 months ago and has been targeting the most expensive and most valuable items she could find. The odd thing is, unless the security is top of the line, she seems to ignore these items and then, she returns each item after the security has been increased." Maurice paused for a moment, rubbing his chin, "So she only goes for high risk game and returns these items after stealing them once the risk of being captured is heightened. This is nothing but a game to her. She enjoys the challenge and finds satisfaction in outwitting the owners of these valuable items… Since I know the museum is trying to secure the skylights, she'll probably return tonight. That's when I'll get her!" Maurice exclaimed slamming his fist into his hands as he gritted his teeth before his eyes suddenly widened as the boy gripped the side of the toilet, groaning deeply. "ARGAAH! Damnit!"

* * *

><p>In the stillness of the night, a dark figure leapt from rooftop to rooftop, gracefully soaring through the air before landing on the roof of a well known museum. The female quickly scanned the area, keeping her legs spread apart and her body low to the ground as she made her way closer to the windows set within the rooftop of the large building. As she turned towards the glass window, a small snicker could be heard, noticing the bars. "Interesting. Steel bars that are designed to keep the average hand of an adult male from reaching past them. Simple really." As she reached forward, she was slightly taken aback when a small electrical current raced through her hand and up her body from the steel bars, causing her to quickly pull back, shaking her head slightly, flexing her fingers. "Ouch! Electric bars… wow this is going to be tough. Good thing I brought my tools." Suddenly the female's ears quickly perked up at the sound of movement, causing her to quickly stand up, whipping her head around, narrowing her blood red cat eyes.<p>

"So you sensed my presence… that ability is becoming quite common these days…" Slowly from the shadows, the form of the elder prince stepped forward, standing within the rays of the bright moonlight, his eyes focused intently on the feline before him. "Just so you know you're very predictable. Coming here at the dead of night, stalking about like a stray cat, looking to get your paws dirty…" The feline quickly spread her legs, flexing her hands as her sharpened claws quickly flashed from her finger tips, leaving Maurice to slowly take a stance as well. "I don't know who you are nor do I care. It seems your thievery is just a way for you to spend your free time and I can respect someone with a hobby. However, because your hobby revolves around theft as Prince of Soleanna I will no longer permit you to continue these actions. Now, I've conducted research on you and I know that whatever items you have stolen have been swiftly returned to their owners and I thank you for this. But, I ask that you return your stolen item to me as of right now and I will not detain you and have you arrested. If you resist I will show no mercy against you and use my power to bring you down and take you to prison myself. So, what is your decision? Will you return the item to me and give up this useless life-style of yours and return to being a productive member of society or will you stand against me and leave me with no other option but to use force?" As the female hissed towards her young prince, her tail suddenly slammed against the roof of the museum, creating a small crater upon impact, causing Maurice to sigh softly as he closed his eyes. "Such a shame. I had hoped you would use reason but it seems-"

"Oh god shut up already!" The female roared loudly as she lunged forward towards the prince, swinging her clawed hands only to find the prince nowhere to be seen. As the female stepped back and scanned the area, she quickly dipped her head forward, ducking a kick from the prince who appeared behind her as she quickly swung her opposite arm around, finding herself missing the blue hedgecat once again.

"Good reflexes. Impressive." Maurice spoke calmly as he appeared several feet away, glaring towards the feline who quickly rushed away from the prince, nearing the edge of the building. "Not so fast!" Maurice roared loudly, holding up his right hand, creating a wall of fire before the masked feline causing her to flip back and away from the blazing barrier before her. "You're not going anywhere."

"You're really starting to get on my nerves, you know that?" The female hissed as she turned towards the prince, the air around them beginning to grow thick with energy. "You of all people have no right on acting as condescending as you do."

"You speak as if you know of me personally." Maurice stated as the young male stepped forward. "Just who are you? How do you know me?" But before the prince could continue speaking he found the female just before his face, attempting to land a blow against him, only for the half-breed to dodge her attack once again, quickly delivering a fist to her ribcage. Maurice was shocked to find that his attack was completely unaffective as the female quickly swung her arm downward, crashing it into the roof of the building, creating a hole in the wake of her avoided attack. "Damnit… so powerful… it's like hitting a tracker tire…" Maurice glared as he shook his hand, rolling to the side of the female before he suddenly pushed himself to his feet, racing forward as she threw another punch, only for the prince to duck the attack and place his foot behind hers. As the prince positioned himself, he used his body weight combined with his momentum to push the female off balance, causing her to tilt and fall to her left side. Within the moment that the female was caught off guard, Maurice quickly, using his super speed, raced to the opposite side of the female, swung his right leg as hard as he could, landing his attack against her left side, causing the girl to fall forward, groaning deeply, using her hands to keep her body from colliding with the roof of the building.

"OWWW God damnit Reese's!" The masked female yelled as she gripped her side.

Maurice's eyes quickly widen at the female's words of pain as he turned around towards her, stepping forward. "No one… no one calls me that…" Despite the fact that the female was not facing the young prince, Maurice could see the subtle change in her demeanor.

As the prince stepped forward the feline suddenly pushed herself from the roof, stomping her foot to the rooftop, causing the platform the two were standing on to tremble. "A Thousand Quakes!"

Maurice quickly began to lose his balance as he turned up towards the female who swiftly made a beeline towards the walls of fire Maurice created. The prince quickly planted his feet before he rushed forward, gritted his teeth as he gripped the back of the female's mask, immediately removing it from her head, her long black wavy hair flowing in the cold night's breeze, allowing the young boy to catch a glimpse of the female's identity before she suddenly rose her left leg, kicking the prince back away from her. The kick alone was powerful enough to send the young male flying across the surface of the rooftop before his body began to give off a small orange glow as he gritted his teeth, flying off the edge of the building. "Oh no you don't! Sol Vortex!" And in that moment, the young boy vanished in a flash of light before reappearing behind the young girl who was in mid-jump, catching her off guard as the young boy crashed into her back, sending both felines crashing onto the rooftop of another building as the walls of flames Maurice created began to dissipate. As the two rolled on the ground, Maurice quickly gripped the ankle of the female as she pushed herself to her feet, gritting his teeth as he called out to her. "Roxy! Is that you!?"

The female quickly pulled herself away from the young man's grip as she stood quietly, her back towards the prince as he slowly pulled himself from the rooftop. "Three years I've been running around breaking into places to hone my skills… and the thing that gives me away was a name… wow…" As the young half breed lifted his hand for the female, she suddenly turned around, slapping her backhand across the young boy's face, causing him to freeze for a moment, her blood red eyes focused on the male before her.

Maurice was quick to turn back to the female, lifting his hand to rub his cheek gently as he eyed the female in confusion. "Owww! What was that for?"

"That was for leaving without telling me you jerk!" The young feline roared, glaring towards the boy before her eyes began to soften as she rose her hand again, placing it against his chest. "But I'm glad you're back. Just didn't think we'd meet up like this."

"Y-yeah… no kidding…" Maurice grunted as his mind quickly drifted back to earlier that same day where he spotted a young black furred teenage feline glaring at him from within the crowd of the highschool hallway. "That was you? Back at the school? Why didn't you say anything? And thief? What happened to you?!"

The female cocked an eyebrow, watching Maurice closely as she placed her hands on her hips. "Whoa whoa, who are you to question me after ditching me the way you did years back?" Maurice quickly pulled himself back away from the feline as she stepped forward, pressing a finger against his chest. "And another thing, you didn't have to hit me so hard ya k-" But the sounds of police sirens caught the attention of the two felines as she let out a small groan, turning away from the prince.

"Hey wait!" Maurice called out, gripping the female's wrist, causing her to turn back to him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm getting the hell out of here, duh!" She shouted, pulling her hand away. "What? Are you going to bring me to jail Reese's?" She asked, folding her arms as she cocked an eyebrow towards the young prince.

The half-breed sighed softly, shaking his head, "Just… come with me back to the castle. It's the last place they would ever expect to look for you." He watched as the young girl let out a soft sigh before nodding, causing the prince to nod in return before both teens took off as quickly as possible away from the museum. After spending a few minutes racing from rooftop to rooftop, both felines found themselves running through the courtyard of the Soleanna castle before Maurice quickly took the black feline's hand, causing both their bodies to glow as he closed his eyes. "Sol Vortex!"

Within a moment, the female opened her eyes after the light Maurice created faded from view, finding herself inside his room as the young male, letting out a small gasp. Maurice quickly placed his hand over his mouth, the two making eye contact before he slowly walked over to his bedroom door, shutting it and locking the door. "Well… we should be safe for now…" Maurice let out with a soft sigh, turning back towards his friend only to find himself wrapped in a tight, warm hug.

"I missed you so much. Seriously what in the world happened to you?" The female asked, pulling away from the young boy, smiling softly as she brushed her hair from her face.

"It's a long story…" Maurice stated, rubbing the back of his head, giving a small chuckle.

"Well then, give me the short version."

The prince let out a small sigh, closing his eyes as he walked over to his bedroom window, leaning against the window seal, looking up towards the sky. "I… ran away… I couldn't take living here any longer so… I just left. I went to another world and spent the last few years there… I only came back a few days ago…"

"Hmmmm I see…" The female spoke softly as she walked forward, moving herself closer to the prince, giving a soft smile. "But it seems that whatever happened you've gotten a lot stronger from it. Seriously you kinda hurt me. I'm surprised you didn't crack a rib or something."

"Hey we're even now." Maurice stated with a small chuckle, turning back towards his friend. "Last night you knocked me out pretty hard and got me arrested Roxy."

"That was your fault." The black cat laughed softly, folding her arms as she spoke. "If you wouldn't have butted into my business then I wouldn't have had to take you out."

Maurice shook his head, chuckling softly as he leaned his back against the window. "Seriously, why go around breaking and entering and stealing these priceless artifacts? I don't understand, you used to be so timid five years ago."

"Well things changed." Roxy spoke softly as she closed her eyes. "You weren't there to protect me anymore so I had to learn how to handle myself. Breaking into places was just a way to test my skills and flexibility depending upon the situation. Nothing more. I thought it was kinda fun."

Maurice slowly turned from his friend, sighing softly as he closed his eyes. "Yeah… sorry about just leaving without saying anything… especially after what happened…"

"Wow…" The black cat stated quietly, placing her hands on her hips. "Jeez, since when did you get so emo? You're starting to bring me down."

The prince let out a small sigh, shaking his head slowly. "And the weird part is you're the only one who isn't making such a big deal out of all this."

"Hey," Roxy spoke as she slowly rose her hand and placed it on his cheek, slowly easing his face to look at hers, giving off a gentle smile. "I'm not upset because I knew you would always come back to me sooner or later. So all I had to do was wait and look, here you are right in front of me." As Maurice smiled softly, he slowly brought his hand up to hers, nuzzling into it gently before he found her lips pressed against his gently, causing the two to let out a soft purr as they wrapped their arms around one another, motioning their bodies closer to each other.

As the kiss began to deepen, Maurice suddenly found himself pressed against the wall by the black feline before him, her eyes full of desire and lust as she quickly gripped his battle vest, unzipping it rather quickly and tossed it across the room, somewhat scaring the young prince. "H-hey… easy…"

"Easy…? easy…?" Roxy huffed softly, gripping his pants firmly before tearing it off his body without making a single attempt to undo them naturally. "I've waited 4 years…. Over 4 years for this Maurice… I need you…"

The half-breed quickly put his hands on the young girl's shoulders, smiling softly as he kissed her lips gently. "You need to relax before you hurt me…" Hearing this, Roxy slowly turned her gaze from the prince as he laughed softly, reaching behind her body and began to unzip her black leather outfit slowly, letting it fall to the ground, completely exposing her form to him as she reached up and covered herself. "Don't do that…" Maurice spoke with a soft smile. "You know I-"

"Love every part of me right…?" The black feline spoke quietly, turning up to the young male, blushing deeply as she dropped her arms, slowly kicking off her boots, taking a deep, nervous breath. "Ok…" But suddenly, the female found herself laying on the prince's bed, the young male towering over her bare form as he smiled down to her, his quills hanging from the sides of his face.

"Heh, you look so nervous." Maurice couldn't help but chuckle softly as he removed his undershirt, pausing for a moment before completely taking it off of his body, showing his chest and stomach covered in lavender fur, mirroring the color of both his mother and sister.

Roxy was quick to reach up to the young male and ran her hand through the differently colored fur, smiling softly as the prince turned away from her. "Aww what's wrong? Still think having pink fur makes you a "sissy"?"

"Its Lavender…" Maurice was quick to correct before he found his friend's lips pressed against his, kissing him gently as she slid her hands down his sides, slowly pulling his boxers from off his body, reaching between his legs and slowly took his member into her hands. This action caused the boy to shutter slightly, her member slowly growing hard within her two hands.

"Still tender I see…" The black feline giggled gently, licking the young prince's lips as she began to stoke his shaft gently, causing the young male to let out a gentle moan as he closed his eyes, leaning forward slightly. "Now this is what I love."

The male slowly opened his eyes, cocking an eyebrow slightly as he fought the urge to lose himself in the feeling of his long time friend, looking into her eyes. "Love what? That I'm so sensitive?"

Roxy slowly shook her head, kissing his nose gently as she gave his shaft a gentle squeeze. "No… that you trust me so much with your body… just as I trusted you with mine…" The prince's blush cause the girl to giggle softly as she slowly released his member, leaning back with a soft smile, allowing him a chance to establish control once again. "I've never known you to blush before. Pout maybe but never blush."

The prince slowly leaned forward, spreading the legs of the female under him, slowly running his fingers along her slit, watching her as she closed her eyes and began to let out a gentle sigh, breathing deep with the young man smiling softly. "Well… it's been a long time for me too…"

"Then don't waste time…" Roxy began, turning her bright red eyes up towards the blue half-breed, placing her hands on his shoulders, spreading her legs for him as a blush began to cross her cheeks. "Please… I've waited so long for you… don't make me wait anymore…"

Maurice let out a small sigh as he leaned forward, looking down towards Roxy and slowly took his shaft into his hand, rubbing the head of his member against the feline's slit, causing her to moan as he slowly pushed forward, sliding himself deeper into her body inch by inch. Feeling Maurice slowly insert himself into her caused the young female to let out a soft gentle moan as she arched her back slightly, reaching up and placed her hands against his headboard with the young prince slowly turning down to the black feline. "A-are you alright…?"

Roxy slowly opened her eyes, turning towards the prince, giving a small nod with a smile, "Y-yes… please… you know I can take it…" With that, Maurice quickly nodded as he began to pull back slightly, sliding his member from her before suddenly pushing himself back into her, causing the girl to let out a quick moan of pleasure. Maurice gave a gentle smile as he began to rock his hips slowly, thrusting himself back and forth from the feline under her, Roxy's moans matching the rhythm of Maurice's thrust as he leaned forward, suddenly taking her left nipple between his lips, giving a firm, hard suck. Roxy's eyes quickly flew open as she dug her nails into headboard of the bed. As Roxy's body grew hotter, the girl began to call out the young half-breed's name as he began to swirl his tongue around her erect nipple as he rose his hands, taking both her breast into his hands and began to squeeze her gently. The sensation caused Roxy to let out a deep moan, her eyes clenching shut as she wrapped her legs around the young male's body, his thrusts quickly picking up speed as he began to cause to bed to shake in time with his own movements, the young prince breathing heavily as he pulled back slightly, closing his eyes, picking up speed. The female quickly lost herself in the sensation of being under the male. Minutes, maybe even hours went by as she felt the boy continued his steady even pace, his arms firmly wrapped around her body as she held him in place. She fought to look down towards the young boy who began to slowly increase his speed, his hands firmly gripping her rear end as he continued to grind his hips against hers, his member rubbing fiercely against her inner walls. Unable to hold herself up, she fell back against the pillows of his bed, pushing her pelvis against his body, squeezing down tightly on his member as the continued his speedy, powerful thrust into her body, the sounds of their bodies slapping together filling the room with time flowing past them.

Suddenly Roxy let out a small scream as she arched back, lifting her body slightly off the bed, her body shivering slightly against Maurice's body in the wake of her orgasm. Feeling the girl's inner walls clench tightly around his member caused Maurice to open his eyes as he turned down towards Roxy, noticing her trembling form and quickly put the pieces together as his eyes opened widely. "R…Roxy… did you… did you cum… already…?" She blushed deeply, breathing heavily as she slowly opened her eyes, her head facing away from the young man as she paused for a moment before nodding, releasing the headboard of his bed. Seeing this, Maurice let out a small chuckle as he slowly pulled back, moving onto his knees, his member still lodged into her hole. As Maurice slowly leaned back, he closed his eyes before suddenly, he found himself rolled over onto his back with the black feline looking down to him, her eyes filled with lust as she placed her hands on his chest and began bouncing on his body, sliding his cock even deeper into her entrance causing the body to moan deeply. "Wha-wh-what are you doing?"

"You didn't cum yet…" She spoke softly, her breathing growing heavily along with the blush covering her cheeks as she looked down to him, rubbing her hands up and down his chest. Maurice let out a small moan, closing his eyes, his body arching back slightly as Roxy's body continued to grind against his, slowly increasing her speed, the small blush showing through their white furred muzzle as the black feline leaned forward, giving a soft groan with her body resting against Maurice's, her hips steadily slapping against the half-breed's. As Maurice slowly wrapped his arms around the black feline's body, she suddenly turned her head up towards his, pressing their lips together, kissing him deeply, running her fingers through his hair-like quills, the two moaning softly as Maurice forced his pelvis upward, releasing his cum straight into Roxy's pussy, causing both to let out a small scream of pleasure. As the moment of Maurice's orgasm, he felt Roxy's body rest against his, her movements slowing down to a complete stop as she smiled softly and broke the kiss, resting her head on his chest. "How… how do you feel now…?"

Maurice gave a soft sigh, giving himself a moment to allow his breathing to return to normal as he wrapped his arms around her body, closing his eyes. "Pretty good… you?"

"Heh… two orgasms in four years… you have a lot of ground to cover…" She turned up towards the half-breed, smiling softly as she licked his lips gently, both giving a gentle purr before she closed her eyes and rested her head on his neck, allowing sleep to overcome them both.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're going to be alright walking home by yourself?" Caroline asked the young female hedgehog, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't want to hear on the news that some random guy went missing alright? I know how you get."<p>

Shania slowly turned towards the female, narrowing her eyes as she let out a soft groan. "Calm down MOM. I'll be fine. I'm going to pick up a few things and then I'll be back. Nothing more, and nothing less, alright?"

"Alright…" Caroline spoke quietly, sighing softly as she spread her wings and began to flap them, slowly lifting off the ground. "Call me when you get back home alright?"

"Yeah yeah…" The black hedgehog spoke as she turned her back to the white fruit bat, waving her hand in annoyance before Caroline turned away and quickly took off into the sky. "Now then… I guess the first place I should head off to his Kevin's… I'm pretty sure he's got my weapons ready… or he better. I would hate for something to happen to the little kid. Chaos Control!" And in a bright green flash, Shania quickly teleported from the sidewalk on main street into the large tree house owned and controlled by the two tailed half-breed. She gave a small smirk as she slowly walked through the large building, calmly looking around for the young teen that she tormented on a regular basis before spotting him in his laboratory. As she walked through the doorway, she looked around, spotting a large, broken red machine, something from the E-Series created by the Nefarious Dr. Eggman generations ago. 'Interesting... I think I've seen that before...' She thought to herself before she slowly made her way behind the young man who's back was turned towards her, leaning over his desk, sparks flying from an object he was working on with his computer playing a video. As she snuck up close behind the young boy, Shania smirked softly, taking a deep breath. "HEY PUSSY!" The sudden shout caused the young boy to impulsively leap out of his chair, tossing up a large energy power grinder. As the young half-breed fell to the ground, Shania rose her right hand, catching the grinder in her hand. "You really should be careful when working with power tools such as these. You could cut something important off like your balls for instance… although then again these tools might explain why you don't have any in the first place."

Kevin grunted slightly, rubbing the back of his head, removing his goggles from his face, glaring up towards the young black hedgehog. "What the hell!? How do you just sneak up on someone like that when they're working with dangerous equipment?!"

"Not my fault you're so jumpy." Shania spoke with a small laugh as she turned towards his desk, looking over his equipment, "So what the hell are you working on anyways?"

"My power gauntlets…" The young half breed spoke. "So why are you here? What, you don't have anyone to torment?"

"Not at the moment." She began, turning towards his computer, watching the video of a large red machine swing its limbs around in the air, swatting at a fast yet small target. "And what's this? A game?"

Kevin cocked an eyebrow, turning towards his screen as he quickly reached out, trying to hit the power button. "N-Nothing! It-its n-nothing!" But as Kevin reached out for his computer monitor, his hand was quickly caught in the grip of the black hedgehog who stared intently at the computer as the screen showed the image of the young blue half-breed prince. Kevin could feel the grip of Shania's hand tightening around his own as he began to pull away from her, gritting his teeth. "Sh-Sh-Shania… let go!" Then suddenly, a burst of power and energy was released from the black hedgehog's body, sending Kevin flying across his lab, landing against the wall, the pressure released from her body locking him in place. As the power and pressure began to die out, Shania slowly turned from the screen, her back still towards the half-breed who slid down the wall, watching in shock and silence, the sound of laughter slowly emanating from the black hedgehog as she slowly left the room, her body pulsing darkly with energy.


	20. Ch:20 Deadly Duel, Maurice vs Shania

As the light shone in through the cloudy skies of the mid-day, a young human boy ran along the front yard of his home, chasing around his small barking dog, laughing gently to himself. As he ran towards his pet, his form was slowly covered by a looming shadow and as the boy turned upward, he took in the image of a figure completely hidden away in a brown cloak, a hood covering its face. Frightened, the child let out a small scream and turned away from the figure, making his way back towards him home with his canine chasing closely behind him, running into the arms of his mother who quickly raced out her front door.

"What's wrong Daniel?" The female asked as she held onto her son, turning her gaze upward to spot the cloaked figure stepping closer towards the two. "Tom!" She called, picking her son up in her arms. "Tom hurry! Get out here now!"

"What's wrong Michelle?" Her husband called out as he pushed his way from his home, taking in the image of the person nearing them before he reached out and took an axe from the side of his wall, stepping before his family. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The figure paused for a moment, the shadow of the hook covering its face before a dark voice let out a simple word. "Food…"

"What?" The man called out, gripping the axe tightly.

"Give me your food now. I will not repeat myself."

Hearing these words, the female slowly began to step back into the home, watching the creature and her husband, "Tom… be careful…"

"Get into the house Michelle." He spoke, turning back towards his wife before turning his gaze back onto the person before him. "I don't know who you are but you're not going to come in here and-" Without a warning, the area around the figure began burn brightly with orange-red flames, the cloak blowing fiercely in the wake of the fire.

"I told you before…" The figure spoke darkly, the hood slowly trailing off, giving the image of a blue furred anthropomorphic creature, its golden cat eyes narrowing in onto the three humans that stood before him. "Either hand over your food or I'll just kill you and take it."

The young child screamed as the man's eyes grew wide at the sight before him, "Y-you're… you're a demon…!?"

"Honey," His wife called out in horror as she stumbled back, "Just give it want it wants!"

"Get back now!" He shouted, shaking slightly. "I… I won't hand anything over to some demon creature like you! It took us months to grow these crops! I won't let you take what little food we have left, do you understand!?" And with a roar, the male charged forward towards the blue creature, only for the wooden handle of the axe he was carrying to suddenly be set ablaze, causing him to drop it in pain.

The creature stepped forward, narrowing his eyes as he opened his fist, his claws slowly protruding from his fingertips, the bones in his fingers cracking slightly as his flexed his hand. "You were warned…" And before the creature could step forward, an arrow suddenly shot passed the male's face, slitting his cheek as it pierced the ground several feet away.

The creature slowly turned back towards the origin of the shot, blood trickling down his jaw as he came face to face with a small army of warriors, many cloaked in battle armor with many more standing at the ready with arrows lined up for the boy. Standing before this small army stood a tall female, brown hair trailing down to the center of her back with a sword held firmly in her hand. "Demon!" She called out, narrowing her eyes as she held up her hand. Surrender yourself at once or we will not stop until we've carved out your heart and posted your head on a stake as a warning to your kind!" A moment passed by as the blue furred creature stood quietly, his brown cloak covering his body as the flames rising from the ground began to dissipate and in exchange, began to form around the boy's body. The female held up her open hand as she watched the creature turn its full body towards the army, its eyes showing no signs of faltering in the slightest. "Archers! At the ready! We shall not allow this demon to take any more innocent lives!" She called out before she turned her attention towards the family standing in the doorway. "And be careful not to harm the villagers! We do not want casualties on our hands!"

"Pity…" The creature spoke coldly, "I work better when collateral damage is a plus…"

As the blue monster stepped forward, the female glared darkly towards the blue furred male, clenching her fist tightly and in response, the archers quickly released the strings of their bows, sending a rain of arrows towards the ignited creature. The creature snickered darkly, racing forward as the female drew her blade, rushing just behind the rain of arrows and towards the creature. "Today you die, demon!"

* * *

><p>In a huff a sweat, Maurice shot up from his bed, breathing heavily as he looked around quickly, taking in the surroundings of his bedroom. Panting heavily, the prince slowly turned down towards his open palms as he clenched his fist, looking towards his left, the image of the sleeping black feline came into vision. As he slowly brought his hands to his head, he closed his eyes, sighing softly. "That's right… I'm home…"<p>

Maurice slowly took a deep breath as he leaned his head back, letting his breathing return to normal as he slowly felt Roxy stir before she opened her eyes, turning towards the prince with a bright smile. "Morning sleepyhead."

"Morning." He spoke back, a smile spreading across his lips as he reached up, brushing the hair from Roxy's face. "Sleep well?"

"Best I ever had in a long time." She leaned up, nuzzling against his neck, purring softly.

"Still wish you woulda transformed. I prefer the REAL you. Not this... disguise you put on to hide from everyone." The blue prince leaned in, kissing the black cat gently. "You don't have to hide from me Roxy."

The feline blushed gently, brushing her hair from her face as her tail began to sway underneath the sheets of the bed. "Hehehehe... maybe next time I'll-" Roxy began before a knock on the prince's bedroom door quickly caused the two to leap up, lifting the bed sheets up to cover their chest. "What was that?"

"Maurice!?" The two could hear the voice of the queen from the other side of the doorway as she continued knocking. "Maurice! There's an Officer Malone here to speak with you? Wha? Oh yes, Sergeant Malone!"

"Oh shit!" The black feline let out in a low panic. "If your mom catches us like this we're done for!" And in a moment, the feline leapt out of the bed along with the blue half-breed as the two began to quickly put on their clothing, Roxy making her way for the window.

"Maurice!?" Blaze called again, knocking slightly louder. "What are you doing in there?"

"I-In a minute!" The young prince called out before he rushed over towards the black feline, pulling up a new pair of pants. "Where are you going?" Maurice asked as he reached out for her.

Roxy slowly turned back towards him, opening the window with a small grin showing on her face. "Pfft! I'm not staying here to get caught by your mom AND the cops. But here," She spoke as she handed him her black backpack, leaning towards the prince, placing one foot out of the window and gave him a gentle kiss. "Love you. Cya 'round."

The prince blushed gently at her words as he watched Roxy leap out of the window, the bookbag held tightly in his hand before he rushed over towards the door, hearing the sound of his mother's knocking increase. As the door flung open, Maurice came face to face with his mother, the Sergeant as well as two other officers standing behind them, the queen spotting a confused look as she noticed her heavily breathing son. "What were you doing in there?"

Maurice let out a small huff, rubbing the back of his head with a small grin showing on his face. "Morning Exercises. Sergeant Malone, is there something I can help you with?" The boy asked, turning his attention to the large cat that stood behind his mother.

The cat narrowed his eyes as he pushed himself through the doorway, his eyes narrowing in on the boy. "Yeah I think that you might be able to help me out with something. Reports show that last night around 2:26 AM there were sounds of explosions and a roaring fire picked up outta nowhere and covered the museum." As he spoke, Maurice could feel the eyes of his mother narrowing in on him as he kept his composure, watching the officer before him. "Sounds to me like Kaji work and I'm guessing you had a grudge match with our little thief. Or did you create that scene just so you could cover your tracks?"

"Cover my tracks?" Maurice let out a small sigh, shaking his head, "Really? Think about it. I'm effectively a prince of one of the largest and most powerful nations of this world. Why would I even bother trying to steal, what I practically already own? That makes no sense at all."

"Wait wait wait," Blaze cut in, folding her arms. "What is this about? Maurice, what's going on?"

"Oh I'll tell you what's going on." The large cat spoke, reaching out, pressing his index finger against the half-breed's chest. "This kid here has been going around, messin' and interfering with police business just to steal for kicks. Like all the other crimes he committed all those years ago."

There was venom in his words and Blaze knew all too well of the long standing grudge the two males had against each other for as long as she could remember. But it was surprising for her to see her son shrug off the man as he pulled away from him and walked over towards the side of his bed, grabbing a black bag and pulled from it, a golden war-helmet and a bright blue large crystal. "Relax, I got what was stolen and he's right mom… to a degree. I have been going around at night trying to deal with law breakers and in many ways, I can see how I could be affecting the work of Sergeant Malone here." He smiled as he placed the artifacts into the sergeant's hands, "And the truth is, I came across the thief and convinced her to hand over the artifacts to me in exchange that she'd never steal again."

The sergeant narrowed his eyes as he turned from the helmet and crystal from the half-breed, "Sounds to me like you know this person personally. Who is SHE and why did you let her go instead of arresting her and why didn't you return this as soon as you got it!?" His voice began to rise as he stepped forward. "I'm on to you, kid. Don't think for a second that you can pull on over on me."

"Relax will you big guy?" The prince let out a small laugh, pulling on a shirt. "You're going to give yourself an aneurism. Like I said, I spoke with the thief and she promised she wouldn't steal anymore if I let her go. Plain and simple. Maybe you should just chill and learn to realize that it is possible for some people to change. Try giving people a chance every once in a while. You might be surprised."

Before the feline could make a retort, he found the hand of the queen placed firmly on his shoulder as she gave a small sigh, "Alright, alright I think I've heard enough. Thank you coming here to address the situation but please, just write a report and send it to one of my secretaries next time." The defeated sergeant let out a small growl, glaring towards the grinning prince before he quickly turned away, exiting the room, leaving the queen alone with her son. "In the mean time, you and I will talk about this later. For now, get yourself dressed alright?"

"Sure thing mom." Maurice spoke with a smile as Blaze shut the door behind herself as she left the room, allowing Maurice to let out a soft groan in annoyance as he fell back onto his bed, his hands covering his face.

The princess of Soleanna sat quietly at the table, reading the morning newspaper. She sat with her father who was sitting down, playing with a small handheld, the sounds of the device causing Flare's ears to twitch slightly before she turned towards the king. "Father, I understand that you tend to play your games when you're waiting for breakfast to be made but could you at least mute your little toy? I'm trying to read here."

"Hehehe, sorry about that Flare." The king couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he followed the request of his daughter. "So, anything interesting in the paper today?"

She shook her head slowly, "Not really. Don't worry, I'll let you know when I get to the comics section."

"Sweetness." Sonic snickered lightly as he turned up towards the entrance to the kitchen, spotting his youngest son step into the room, yawning softly. "Hey-hey! Look who's up without needing someone to come get them!"

"Speak for yourself…" Dash let out with a soft groan, his mother stepping into the kitchen behind him. "Mommy woke me up with an ice cold wash rag…" The small half-breed let out a soft groan, slowly crawling into his father's lap, curling up into a small ball, nibbling slightly on his tail.

Blaze let out a soft sigh, shaking her head as she brought her hand up to her forehead. "Goodness, he sleeps in later than you for no reason."

Sonic couldn't help but snicker softly as turned towards his wife, rubbing his son's back gently. "Well he is half cat and last I checked, on one of your lazy days, you could sleep for 16 hours straight. You woulda slept through our honeymoon if I didn't keep you awake with my… perkiness…"

The queen blushed slightly as she narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Why do you always do that?"

The hedgehog quickly cocked an eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side. "Do what?"

"Where you always feel the need to add your own little stupid comment to every single last thing I say?"

"It's what I do." Sonic said cheekily, letting out a large grin. "How is it we've been married for 20 years and you still don't get me Blaze?"

"Oh I GET you." Blaze spoke with a small growl, folding her arms. "And I also get that you annoy the living…" Blaze stopped herself as she took notice of her youngest son laying within the arms of his father before she growled softly, taking a deep breath. "You annoy me."

"Jeez…" Maurice stated with a small groan, stepping into the kitchen as he eyed his family, "Watching my parents argue first thing in the morning. Guess some things never change huh?"

"Hey-hey!" Sonic called out as he and his family turned towards the prince. "How's it hanging son? You look a little tired. What's up? Didn't sleep last night?"

Blaze narrowed her eyes as she watched the young boy step into the kitchen and take his seat at the table, "More like he's been running around late at night playing superhero." With that, Flare slowly turned from her paper as she looked upward towards her mother before turning to her brother who sighed softly.

Hearing Blaze's statement, Sonic snickered slightly as he leaned against the table after picking up his sleepy son and placed him in the seat next to him, "Is that so? Hehehe, fighting off super villains eh kid?"

Dash gave a soft yawn as he rubbed his eyes, stretching his arms and his back, "Wha? Who's fighting villains?"

"You brother it seems." Sonic spoke with a soft grin, rubbing his tired son's head.

"Really!?" Dash asked as his face instantly brightened before he suddenly raced over to his annoyed brother and began to tug on his arm with a happy smile. "I can't believe it! When was this? What powers did they have? How was the fight? How long did it take you to win?"

Maurice slowly turned to his brother, rubbing his head. "Calm down Dash." The elder half-breed gave off a gentle sigh as he turned to her mother, "Are you planning on telling everyone?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Blaze asked, stepping forward. "You involved the police and they came here seeking to take you in. So why don't you tell us a little bit about last night?"

"Do I have to?" Maurice asked only to receive a glare from his mother as her hand began to smoke slightly causing the boy to flinch. "Ok ok… last night I had a run in with some girl who went around stealing some things and I stopped her."

"Did she fight back again this time?" Flare asked as her mother cocked an eyebrow.

"This has happened before?"

The prince slowly narrowed his eyes towards his sister as she blushed deeply in embarrassment and hid her face behind the newspaper. "Only once. It was a pain but like I said, I stopped her, got the helmet and jewel she stole from the night before and made her swear never to steal again."

"So you just let her go?" The queen asked, glaring towards her son.

The king gave a small snicker as he shook his head. "Sounds like Knuckles and Rouge…"

"It's not that big a deal mom. As I stated I gave her a warning and if she tries anything again I'll be there to stop her and turn her in. I wanted to give her a chance to change her ways and it's not like I can't handle myself you know."

Blaze clenched her fist tightly as she and her son locked eyes before everyone's attention was drawn towards Sonic who snickered lightly within the silent room. "Are you… are you laughing? Do you find this situation amusing Sonic?"

"Hell yeah I do!" The blue hedgehog said quickly with a large smirk, leaning back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head as the chiefs stepped towards the table, pushing carts covered in trays of food. "Think about it. This is the first time in a long time that the whole family has sat down for breakfast." Hearing these words, the members of the king's family instantly grew quiet, the expressions of their faces slowly growing blank as they all took turns, looking at one another. "Can you blame me for being happy right now?"

After a moment of silence, smiles began to form on their faces as each took their seats and began fixing their plates. "I… suppose you're right Sonic." Blaze spoke softly.

"See?" Sonic asked with a bright smile, turning to his daughter. "So what's the plan for you kids today? I'm all ears."

"Well I have school today." Flare said as she began eating quietly, turning to her father. "So I guess someone else will have to watch Dash for today."

"I can handle that" Maurice stated with a smirk, rubbing his little brother's hair. "I mean, how hard will it be to keep track of you, kid?"

The purple half-breed gave a small cheeky snicker, filling his mouth quickly with the contents on his plate before taking a moment to swallow, "Oh you'd be surprised. Ask mommy, I'm like a speeding bullet that never tires. Maybe we could race each other."

"Oh?" Maurice asked with a grin, pointing his fork towards his younger brother. "Think you can beat me in a race?"

"Pfft, as if." Dash spoke with a large grin. "What's the point of beating you when I could lap around you five times before you could even register what happened and humiliate you in the process?"

Maurice laughed softly, shaking his head as he began eating, "Alright squirt, you're totally on and when I beat ya, I'll be known at the fastest Hedgecat alive!"

"You take that back!" Dash stated as he stood on his chair, pushing out his chest as he pointed his finger towards his older brother. "I will always be the fastest Hedgecat alive and once dad retires or croaks, I'll be the fastest THING alive, PERIOD."

"Calm down you two." Sonic said with a chuckle, narrowing his eyes towards his son's direction. "The fact of it is, neither of you have what it takes to beat me in a race so you can quit it with the "fastest" stuff you keep yammering on about."

With those words, Dash quickly turned his attention towards his father, balling his fist as he slammed it against his chest. "You wanna go old man? I'll run circles around you!"

Blaze gave a small warm smile as Flare shook her head with a giggle before a young male chartreux feline stepped next to the queen, bowing slightly, gaining her attention. "Forgive my intrusion but you have guest from the other world."

"This early?" Blaze asked, turning towards her butler before she waved her hand, "Send them in."

"If I had to guess, I'd say its Uncle Tails this time." Flare spoke softly as she turned towards the entrance to the kitchen. "After all, who else would bother coming here from Mobius first thing in the morning?"

As the sounds of footsteps grew closer to the room, the males of the Kaji family turned their attention towards the origin of the sound. In a moment, a black hedgehog stepped from the shadows, his red eyes locked on the family as Sonic cocked an eyebrow. "Shadow? What are you doing here? You never come to visit unannounced." Followed by his words, the table itself began to shake rapidly, quickly gaining the attention of the Kaji family who turned their attention towards the shivering purple half-breed whose eyes where wide with fright. "Dash?"

"What's wrong Dash?" Blaze asked in confusion.

"I-i-i-i-its h-h-h-her! It-it-its her!" He stated, lifting his arms to point towards the black hedgehog, his shaking growing faster, a dark image growing clearer as it stood from behind Shadow. "The g-girl who tried to k-k-kill Flare!" With this, all but Dash quickly stood up from their seats as the turned towards the entrance, the image of Shania's figure coming into view; her head lowered slightly causing her face to be hidden away by her hanging bangs.

"**Yooou!**" Flare growled darkly, her eyes narrowing in onto the female as her claws extended from her fingers, clawing at the table as she drug her hand along it slightly. "You have some nerve showing your face here!"

"I can't believe it." Sonic stated, narrowing his eyes as he stood forward, pointing towards the young girl. "Hey, Shania! If you're here then it better be to apologize to my daughter after attempting to murder her!"

"Murder…?" Maurice spoke quietly to himself, a look of confusion spreading across his face as he turned towards his sister and frightened brother before turning his attention back onto the female black hedgehog.

"Shadow," Blaze began slowly, keeping her composer as she turned completely towards the two. "Are you aware of the attempt your daughter made on my daughter's life? Is that why you're here?"

The black hedgehog nodded slowly, closing his eyes. "I'm well aware of what occurred during that night however… as for why I'm here…" Shadow stated slowly, turning towards his daughter.

"You better have a good reason if you're not here to explain why I should forgive that little…" Sonic took a deep breath, placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder as he locked eyes with his old friend. "Why are you here Shadow? Why did you bring her if she's not here to explain herself?"

A smirk began to spread across Shania's lips slowly, "He knows why I'm here…"

Sonic cocked an eyebrow, eyeing the girl closely. "What was that…?"

"Tell them…" The girl began slowly, her smirk growing into a twisted smile as she began to raise her head slowly. "Tell them why I'm here… Maurice…"

In that moment, Shania's blood red eyes quickly came into view as she locked her eyes onto the golden orbs of the elder prince. Suddenly, the room grew cold and lifeless, the color quickly vanishing from his surroundings as Maurice found his chest pierced through by the arm of the black hedgehog as blood trickled down from his mouth. The prince slowly turned his gaze from his pierced chest to find the eyes of the female once more, the coldness of the air itself freezing his body still with pain. Without a warning, the room returned to its former presence as Maurice found his body to be completely restored to what it once was. However the pain from the experience was welded into his mind as sweat beamed from his face, his breathing shallow and heavy. The young prince slowly turned up towards his family, shocked to see that despite the movement of his father's lips, he could hear no sound and his senses were dead to the world around him. With a moment to think, Maurice slowly turned back towards Shania who never turned her twisted gaze from him and he quickly realized what he felt.

**Her Murderous Intent.**

The hedgehog's desire to kill the prince was so strong that by simply locking eyes, he could hear, see, feel, and sense his death by her hands with every ounce of his soul. The experience alone froze the boy in place as he took a deep breath, the sounds of the surrounding area slowly coming back to him in waves to discover his father still yelling. "…can't believe how you could be so twisted! So!? What do you have to say for yourself Shania? Do you feel any shame at all for what you did?"

"Calm down father…" Flare spoke calmly as she stepped forward, "This is my battle."

"Not a chance!" Sonic stated with a growl, narrowing his eyes. "She still got something to say so how about you get on with it?"

Shania took a deep breath, her twisted smile slowly turning into a darken scowl. "I… am here for Maurice. My agenda has no room for weaklings and idiots… especially his circus clown of a father…"

Taken aback, Sonic's eyes grew wide as he clenched his fist tightly. "C…c…circus… clown…?" The blue hedgehog quickly narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward. "Alright Shadow, I've had enou-"

"**YOU'RE NOT WORTH MY TIME!**" Shania gave out with a roar as swung her arm, blood red energy rushing violently from her body, blowing back every item within the room including all the members of the Kaji family. However, before Maurice could suffer the effects from the outburst, he suddenly found himself being held tightly in the air by his throat, coming face to face with the black and red hedgehog who snickered lightly to herself as the rest of his family collided with the opposite wall. "You on the other hand…"

After feeling the shock from the burst of energy, Sonic quickly rebounded off the wall and rushed for the two before Maurice and Shania vanished in a flash of red light, leaving Sonic to dash past the area where the two once stood. With a growl, Sonic quickly whipped his body around, to find Flare and Blaze embedded against the wall with Dash tucked away safely in his mother's arms before he huffed softly, taking a deep breath. "Flare! Are you alright?"

With a quick nod, the half-breed princess suddenly opened her golden eyes as she pushed herself from the wall, brushing the debris from her clothing. "I'm fine father. But where did they go?"

"Mommy? Are you ok?" Dash spoke softly, looking up to his mother's face who opened her eyes, giving a warm smile.

Blaze nodded slowly, stroking her son's head gently. "Its ok honey, mommy's fine."

As Blaze pulled herself from the wall, Flare stepped forward towards her father, "Alright father, what's the plan?"

"Use your powers to try and hone in on their location. She used Chaos Energy so she shouldn't be able to travel far in this dimension. In the meantime I'll-" But Sonic's orders were cut short as he turned for the exit, only to find the black hedgehog standing in his way, a single hand placed in his pants pocket. "Shadow… what are you doing?"

Shadow stood silently for a moment as everyone turned their attention towards him. "I won't let you pass Sonic. This must be settled between these two."

Sonic rose his head in confusion and disgust at the hedgehog's comment. "You've gotta be joking…"

"You of all people Sonic, should be able to understand the feelings between rivals and what needs to be done in such situations like this." Shadow let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes. "The outcome of the bond they've formed over the years needs to have its conclusion. We owe it to their relationship as rivals."

"You've gotta be joking…" Sonic spoke darkly as he began to step towards his friend. "We're not talking about a rivalry or a friendly competition… your damn brat has been systematically trying to off my kids one by one!" Sonic stated with a shout, reaching out, gripping the male by his jacket and shirt, "And you're the one who trained her! What the hell is going on with your family!? First Flare and now Maurice?! Are you going to send her after Dash as well!?"

"Enough Sonic!" Blaze let out with a shout, gripping the wrist of her husband tightly as he found his wife standing next to him. "Release him."

"Why should I!?" Sonic shouted before he suddenly found himself flipped into the air and tossed away by the queen as he landed on the ground, gritting his teeth. "Don't tell me…" He began slowly, picking himself from the ground. "You're picking his side… the guy who's allowing our kids to be attacked by his own-"

"I'm not choosing sides." Blaze began, cutting off her husband. "We've known Shadow for a long time and he wouldn't allow something like this to occur unless he had a reasonable explanation." She stated, looking over her shoulder towards the black hedgehog. "Besides, I trust Maurice far more than I fear for his life. After all Sonic…" The queen began slowly, turning towards her angry husband. "Wasn't it you who always preaches that we should trust our children and let them decide their futures?"

Sonic took a deep breath as he narrowed his eyes towards his wife. "This is different Blaze."

"How is it different Sonic?" Blaze asked as she stepped forward towards her family. "Maurice has been in life-or-death situations countless of times since his childhood and yet you've always sat by and smiled as he fought, never once doubting him even when his life was at stake." She stopped as she stood before the blue hedgehog, eyeing him closely. "Are you saying that your time away from him has caused you to doubt his abilities? It would be understandable if you no longer believe in him."

Sonic took a deep breath before he turned his gaze away from his wife as Shadow folded his arms, "What makes you believe my daughter would lose a battle with your son?"

Blaze refused to turn her head towards the hedgehog as she closed her eyes slowly, "You have little understanding of what Maurice is capable of. Even with all the power that is granted to you by being immortal, you nor your daughter could ever understand what it is like to fight to gain power or control it, nor what it means to fight for your lives. The blood of the Kaji Clan flows strongly in my son and I have trust in his ability to overcome any obstacle sent his way."

Hearing these words, Shadow closed his eyes as he leaned his back against the doorway, "We shall see."

* * *

><p>With a dark flash of blood red light, Maurice felt his body tossed against the ground as he slid slightly along it. Huffing softly, the boy slowly pushed himself up with his hands, taking in his surroundings, finding himself countless miles from home, now within a frozen, snow covered land with snowflakes falling gently from the sky. As the boy pushed himself from the ground, he scanned the area to gain his bearings, only to come across the female hedgehog who brought him to their current location, her back turned towards him.<p>

"Remember this place…?" She asked, holding up her open hand before her figure, catching small flakes of snow within it. "I brought us to a place similar to where we fought for the first time…" The Prince eyed the female quietly as he heard a small chuckle, "It was my first defeat. You brought me to one of the coldest places on Mobius and battled me. At first, when I was younger, I thought it was because you wanted to give yourself a handicap. Believing that the temperature would affect me far more than it would you because of your high body temperature and your ability to produce fire." The female gave a small growl as she clenched her fist tightly, bringing both hands to her sides, her head lowering slightly. "But that wasn't it, was it? You knew that fluctuating temperatures does not affect me in the slightest… in fact… you brought us to the coldest place you could think of to not give yourself an edge over me… but to put yourself at a disadvantage…" The hedgehog slowly turned towards the prince, anger evident in her eyes as the boy never turned away from her. "Isn't it true? You wanted to give me an advantage over you so you could enjoy the fight more and further add humiliation to my loss… isn't that right?" Shania paused for a moment, awaiting the half-breed's response, receiving no answer before she let out a small chuckle. "Well… think of it like this… I brought us back… to have one last go at one another… its such a fond memory… isn't it Maurice…?" She asked coldly, her fist clenching tightly as she lowered her head once more. "The way you defeated me? Humiliated me… taunted me… and even worst… shattered my pride… did you enjoy yourself when you were beating the hell out of me…? Did it feel good to finally take on the bully of Mobius and put her in her place…? Did it feel good to stomp on the person who harassed your sister every single fucking day she showed her pretty little face on Mobius…?"

Maurice let out a small sigh, his hands shaking slightly as he turned away from the female standing before him. "…Sh…Shania…" He began slowly, catching her attention as her expression slowly went blank. "I… we… we don't have to do this. You and me. We can just end this right here and n-" But the prince's words were cut short as he felt the blow of Shania's fist collide with his face, sending the boy flying back upon impact. As he fell against the ground, he rolled around slightly, holding his face in pain before he found himself gripped by this throat once more and held high into the air.

"After all this time…" The black hedgehog began slowly, her teeth clenched tightly. "After all this time I waited to hear what you would have to say to me. Four of the longest fucking years of my life and **THIS** is what you have to say!?" She shouted, bringing the boy's face closer to her own, her free hand clenched tightly as she began to punch the boy rapidly in his stomach. "Who the fuck are you!? You're not the kid who defeated me countless years ago! I want **HIM** back! Show yourself you coward! Fight me back or I swear the next time I see your dumbass of a sister and even your stupid little kid brother, I'll rip both their fucking heads of!"

Within a moment, Shania was shocked to see blood fly though the air, pain suddenly settling in her chest as she released the boy who held a glowing red blade of fire within his hand. As she held her chest and stomach with her hand, she eyed the prince darkly with her body healing near instantly. "Shania…" The prince began as he narrowed his eyes, gripping his self-made sword tightly in his hand. "We're not children anymore. Provoking me by threatening my family will get you nowhere."

"I beg to differ." Shania began slowly, positioning her body into a battle stance, a smirk spreading across her face. "It seems I was able to get a rise out of you…"

Maurice was quick to swing his blade, the heat generating off the energy weapon slicing the ice he stood on before he allowed the sword to vanish from his grip. "If you want a fight I'll give it to you. Plain and simple."

The hedgehog grinned as she suddenly rushed for the blue half-breed, their right fist colliding in an eruption of power, causing the very ground they stood on to quake in its wake. As both struggled to push the other back, with a smirk, Shania pulled her hand back suddenly, causing the boy to stumble forward off-balanced. As he fell forward, a red orb of energy began to form within the female's left hand and with a quick motion, Maurice pushed himself down onto his knees and leaned back, sliding just under the female's swinging hand. As the half-breed slid under the female's attack, he quickly pushed himself forwards and swiftly twisted his body, rotating his form on this shoulders as his swinging legs knocked Shania's legs from under her. As the female fell forward, Maurice planted his feet firmly on the ground as he swung around to attack the hedgehog, only to find Shania holding her body upright with her hands as she rose her feet, the soles of her shoes aimed for the half-breed's face. Within an instant, the prince quickly leapt back and covered his face with his arms as the ignition within Shania's soles alit, blowing back the half-breed in an explosion. As the shockwave was sent from her feet, the black hedgehog slid along the ground, using her palms to balance before she quickly swung her body around, planting her feet firmly as the half-breed collided with a glacier wall, grunting in pain. Upon impact with the wall, Maurice let out a cough of blood, feeling the fist of the black hedgehog lodged within his stomach as she sneered darkly. "What's wrong your highness!?" Shania barked as she began to pummel away at the boy embedded in the ice. "Don't tell me all the years you've spent away have made you soft!"

With a grunt, Maurice opened his eyes as he pushed his head forward, slamming his skull against the hedgehog's, causing her to halt her attack as she pulled back. With distance between the two of them, Maurice's body became alit with flames, melting the ice around his form. As Shania turned towards the boy, the prince quickly broke free from his bondage as he threw his fist forward into her stomach, causing the girl to lean forward in pain. With this opening, the prince quickly rushed forward, stepping onto the female's knee before planting his foot firmly on her chest. As Shania looked down, her head suddenly flung back due to the force of Maurice's kick as he leapt high into the air, flipping slightly as the hedgehog fell onto her back. With a grunt, Shania quickly opened her eyes in shock as she watched Maurice backflipped into the air, planting his feet along the glacier wall before leaping higher into the air, pulling back his fist as it alit with flames.

Before a second could pass, flames began to ignite at the soles of the prince's shoes, sending him rocketing towards the hedgehog who quickly pushed herself onto her shoulders, jerking her body upward allowing her to roll back, avoiding the attack of the prince as his fist created a large explosion upon impact with the ground. As Shania slid along the ground, she wiped the blood from her lip and gave a dark grin, her body giving off a dark red glow, her aura causing the ground beneath her to crack under the sheer pressure of her power. "**NOT BAD BITCH!**" Shania called out as she thrust her arm forward, sending a large blast of Chaos energy towards the cloud of vapor made by his attack, blowing Maurice from the mist and against the wall once again. The black hedgehog only smirked as she held out both hands as small arrow-like beams of energy began to fire from her palms and towards the half-conscious prince, covering him in an array of small explosions. Shania quickly halted her attack, folding her arms with a dark smirk as she shook her head slowly. "Is that all you really had!? How pathetic!" But as the explosions began to dissipate, she was surprised to find the boy was no longer present against the wall before she slowly turned to her left side, discovering the prince standing silently with her fist clenched, his eyes locked onto her. The female gave a small sneer as she pulled her arms down to her side. "So… you did get stronger and faster in these past five years you've been away."

"That's not it." Maurice quickly spoke as she narrowed her eyes. "You can't follow my movements because of your bloodlust. That is all."

The black hedgehog clenched her teeth as she turned towards the boy. "Are you saying that I am weaker than you!?"

"Not in the slightest…" The half-breed began as he reached down, lifting up his pants leg, removing a roll of weights from his ankles, placing them gently on the ground. "When filled with anger, you may become stronger, pain may have less of an impact, but you can't focus as well as you could with a calm mind…" The prince slowly stood up, pulling back the bands on his arms, removing another set of weights from his wrist before he turned towards the female. "But I won't talk down to you. I'll show you that even though I may possess less energy than you, I will not lose to you." The ground instantly cracked and caved in as the weights collided with the ground, Maurice slowly taking a battle stance before the black hedgehog.

"Pretentious little shit…" Shania gave a small growl as energy began to leak off her body once again as her eyes began to glow brightly. "Hope you're prepared to lose your life…"

* * *

><p>Sonic, Blaze, Flare, Dash and Shadow all stood quietly within the kitchen, the tension thick in the air with all eyes locked on Sonic's composer with his eyes glued on the black hedgehog who stood blocking the doorway.<p>

Dash looked around the room slowly before he turned down towards his feet, "…orry…"

His mother was quick to turn to him as Blaze slowly knelt down next to the child. "What did you say honey?"

The purple half-breed began shifting his feet slightly as he kept his eyes away from his mother. "I-I-I'm… sorry… I'm sorry I'm not strong enough…"

"Oh honey…" Blaze began slowly as she wrapped her arms around her son, hugging him tightly. "Don't ever blame yourself. This is not your fault."

"That's right…" Sonic began slowly, narrowing his eyes as he continued to glare at his friend, tapping his foot rapidly. "This is Shadow's fault. Oh and of course his psychotic daughter's as well."

"Sonic…" Blaze let out with a low growl, looking over her baby boy's shoulder towards the king.

Shadow gave a small sigh as he kept his eyes closed before Flare stepped forward. "Why are you allowing this to happen Shadow?"

"It's simple really." Shadow stated slowly, looking onto the princess before him. "Maurice was the very first person to have ever defeated my daughter in combat. It was because of him that she trained herself continuously in hopes of besting your brother. While I'm not proud of what she did to you, I've acknowledged that she used you as a gauge, to see if her training was good enough. After all, you are by far the strongest of your siblings." Shadow began as Flare narrowed her eyes. "Your strength, four years ago was in fact 5 times stronger than that of your brother's. Even now, the young child over there possesses more power than Maurice and yet he was somehow able to defeat my daughter."

"He was able to defeat Shania because he is the strongest out of all of us." Flare stated as she clenched her fist. "He's stronger than Dash and I combined and his power is well known. Even you had to try when confronted with his might."

Shadow gave a gentle sigh as he turned his head upwards, closing his eyes. "This is true but his fighting style is just a cover-up for the little amount of power he has…" Sonic was quick to narrow his eyes as Blaze slowly stood up with the young prince slowly turning towards the black hedgehog. "Blaze, wouldn't you say that a flame burns its brightest before it dies?"

Blaze gave a soft sigh as she nodded slowly. "Yes…"

"And if that's the case then Maurice's berserker style of combat is a perfect analogy for that statement." The black hedgehog quickly opened his eyes, narrowing in on the family that stood before him. "Maurice rushes into a fight, burning away all his energy from the start with pure speed and power. He fights as if to kill his opponents as quickly as possible for fear of dragging out a battle. While that alone allows him to overwhelm his opponents, that also is his weakness."

"Are you saying my boy will lose to that brat of yours!?" Sonic asked as he stepped forward, narrowing his eyes.

Shadow nodded slowly, "It's a possibility."

Sonic was quick to huff as he stepped forward once again, making his way closer towards the black hedgehog and the doorway he was blocking. "Move."

"For what?" Shadow asked as he folded his arms. "So you can dash off and go save your little boy's life?"

"No you idiot, so I can go take a piss, unless you want to hold my hand and aim my dick as well."

With that, Sonic grunted slightly as he felt Blaze slap the back of his head, causing him to turn to her, the two glaring at one another. "Stop acting like an ass."

"What?" Sonic asked as he turned towards the queen.

"If you need to go to the bathroom then I'll go with you to watch you." The lavender feline slowly turned towards the black and red hedgehog, narrowing her eyes. "Is that alright?" Shadow eyed the queen of fire slowly before he stepped to the side as Blaze nodded, gripping her husband by his jacket, pulling him behind her. "Come fool. If you need to go, then let's go."

The two children watched as their mother pulled the complaining blue hedgehog from the room before they turned towards Shadow. The black hedgehog turned towards the half-breed children, noticing the fear in Dash's eyes as he gave a small sigh, turning away. "Hate me, don't you little one?"

Dash was quick to turn his gaze away as Flare placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Not even close. Just disappointed that you believe Shania can beat my brother." Shadow gave a small chuckle as Flare stepped forward. "What's so funny?"

"Its funny that you have so much faith in that boy but I suppose it would be expected from Sonic's children." Shadow smiled softly, leaning against the wall as he closed his eyes. "It's always like him to believe and fight to the very end no matter what the odds were. I may be immortal but it's clear that his ideals will never die." Shadow paused for a moment as Flare and Dash watched him closely in confusion. "That's what makes your father truly one-of-a-kind."

Sonic gave a small sigh as he and Blaze stood within the bathroom together, the hedgehog faced towards the toilet as he continued relieving himself. "You know, you don't have to watch me…"

"Why does it bother you?" Blaze asked, folding her arms. "More than 30 years straight of you using the bathroom in front of me and you choose now to complain like a child?"

As the king finished using the toilet, he hit the handle, flushing the toilet before he made his way towards the sink, running the water and began to wash his hands. "Well maybe I'm already too tense as it is. Ever think of that?" As the hedgehog turned around, he came face to face with his wife who eyed the blue hedgehog closely. "What? Don't tell me you want to-"

"It's Flare isn't it?" Blaze asked, cutting off Sonic before he turned away from her.

"What are yo-"

"I'm not stupid Sonic." She began slowly, reaching up as she placed her hand against his cheek, forcing Sonic to turn towards his queen. "You haven't been the same since you saw Flare after her fight with Shania. Is that why you've been so upset lately?"

Sonic quickly pulled away from his wife, turning towards the sink as he placed his hands against it. "You don't just…" Sonic took a deep breath, watching his words carefully. "I've never once seen Flare hurt so badly before. Sure she may come out of training banged up but her life was never in danger. I never had to worry about losing her and… and…"

Blaze let out a small sigh, hearing the pain in Sonic's voice as he spoke before she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sonic… when Maurice ran away from us it was one of the hardest things I ever had to deal with in my entire life. It was during this time that you became head of the family and took care of us all and I can't thank you enough for that." The queen slowly pulled her hand away as she turned away from her husband. "It was also during this time that I had to come to the realization that in the end, no matter how hard we try, we won't be able to protect our children forever." The lavender cat took a deep breath as Sonic turned towards his wife slowly. "For this reason, I hung on your words of believing in our children and believing in their actions and in their future. So to see you like this, to see you give up on your own ideals… it isn't like you."

Sonic paused as he watched his wife before he gave a small sigh. "Blaze… look Blaze I'm really sorry-"

"Then get over it." Blaze quickly snapped as she cut off her husband, turning back towards him to see his shocked expression. "Stop acting like such an angry child and follow your own advice." As Sonic struggled to recover, Blaze opened the bathroom door and turned from the king. "Are you coming or what?"

Sonic blinked slightly as he watched the queen closely before he gave a small chuckle, following after her. "You sure have a way with words Blaze."

* * *

><p>The ground shook with tremendous force as red and orange clashing fire and energy raged along the earth and tore through the sky. Rapid burst of shockwaves erupted from every which corner of the battlefield before a flash of light overtook the land. Within the core of the explosion of power stood Maurice and Shania, their fist locked together as the two struggled to push the other back, their clothes torn with blood trickling down their bodies. As Shania began to push the boy back, her wounds began slowly healing before his eyes as she snickered lightly, releasing more of her power. "Come on! Don't tell me this is all you got!"<p>

The prince slowly narrowed his eyes as he pulled his fist back abruptly, causing the black hedgehog to suddenly fall forward. As she lost her footing, Maurice quickly leapt forward, spinning around to the left before swinging his leg against the back of the female's neck, causing her to collide with and slide along the ground. As Shania pushed herself from the snow, Maurice stood calmly as he turned towards her, blood trailing down his face. "This is the battle you wanted right?"

The female let out a soft growl as she rushed for the boy, her fist building with energy. "Not in the slightest bitch!" And with a single motion, the hedgehog threw her fist for the half-breed, only for the boy to duck the oncoming attack as he spun around once more, sweeping his leg, kicking the female's legs from under her, causing her to fall to her side. As she fell forward once more, Maurice attempted to raise his knee to deliver an attack, only for his limb to be blocked by her palm as Shania rose her free hand towards his face, igniting a blast of chaos energy causing the boy to slide back in pain.

As the prince stumbled backwards, Shania began to wave her arms back and forth, firing an array of Chaos Spears towards the young boy who quickly responded by forming a blade of fire within his hand, swinging his sword, deflecting each spear sent in his direction. The black hedgehog narrowed her eyes as she stood up straight, watching the boy, eyeing the sword made of fire in his hands. "That's a new trick. Picked that one up while you were away?"

The prince nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. "Yeah… I build up fire in my hands and shape it into a sword-like form. Then I use Sol Energy to harden my fire, giving it an edge and further increasing its power. Since it's covered in a layer of Sol energy to make the blade more powerful, it's the perfect weapon to use against your spears made of Chaos Energy."

The black hedgehog narrowed her eyes slowly before she rushed forward towards the boy who quickly took a defensive stance. As the female pulled back her arm to attack him, the boosters in her soles suddenly ignited, rocketing her forward, unexpectedly increasing her speed much to the surprise of the hedgecat as he took the female's blow to his face, sending the boy flying back. Maurice groaned softly, blood trickling from his nose before he opened his eyes to find Shania hovering over his body, snickering softly as she pulled back her first before she threw another attack towards the boy, the impact causing the prince to groan deeply before his form dissipated in a burst of flickering bright flames. "What the hell!?" As Shania attempted to land on the ground, she turned towards her right, taking note of a strong ball of fire being sent her way, causing the girl to push herself forward the second the tip of her foot touched the ground, vaulting forward onto her arm, dodging the blast of energy. As the female balanced herself with her arm, she suddenly found the prince to her left as he threw a fist for her face, forcing the young girl to switch arms, leaning to the side to avoid his attack. However, as the half-breed missed his mark, he quickly lowered his body towards the ground, sweeping his leg with a spin, knocking the female off of her limb, leaving her to fall to the ground. But before she could hit the ground, as she was still falling, Maurice spun around once more, swinging his fist towards the girl's face. Unbalanced and unable to defend herself, Shania took the blow from Maurice's fist but upon impact with his hand came a large explosion, igniting on the female's face, sending her flying back away from the boy. As she tumbled along the ground, she held onto her burnt face with Maurice slowly shaking the fire from his fist, huffing softly as she screamed in pain from the blow.

"Normally anyone who suffered from that attack would be dead…" Maurice slowly reached into one of his side belt pockets, pulling out a small jar of ointment and began to rub the cream along the cuts on his arms. "But because of your healing factor which is far greater than my own combined with your immortality, you can take it and keep on fighting."

"Baaaastard…!"The black hedgehog let out a small groan as she turned towards the prince, smoke rising from her slowly healing face. 'What… what was that?' She thought to herself. 'That was a 4-staged attack. First he fired a fireball at me to force me off my game, then he delivered a few combos to knock me completely off balance before hitting me with a direct explosion… None of those attacks were meant to connect… he forced me into a position where he could deliver the most damage possible in a single strike…' The female paused for a moment as she began to recall the clone made of fire that drew her into the situation in the beginning. 'Or was it 5 stages…?' She let out a soft groan, gritting her teeth together. "Who… who are you…?"

Hearing these words, the blue hedgecat's ears perked up slightly in confusion. "What are you-"

"Don't bullshit me…" Shania let out with a dark growl, pushing herself from the ground, her body twitching slightly. "The Maurice I know doesn't fight like this… you used to fight with anger and power and speed… there was aggression and hostility in your attacks… you never fought in such a calculative way before…"

"That's true." Maurice responded with a small nod, looking at his hands as the quickly formed into fist. "I'm the weakest in my family. Even with all my power I'm no stronger than an elitist in Solaria." The prince let out a small sigh as he placed the container away, "Because of this, I was always pushing myself to become stronger by fighting those who were worlds more powerful than I ever was… or could ever be… it… it validated me to be able to take on, beat, and even kill those who were normally more powerful than I was. I fought with everything I had with the intent to kill every person I rose my fist against. You… Knuckles… and even my own father…" The boy's words began to trail into a small whisper as he spoke before he narrowed his eyes. "But in a true fight with a strong person I needed to learn control! My mother told me over and over how stupid it was for me to burn myself out right at the start of a battle, but I didn't listen because she was my mother… but life has taught me how to best use my powers as effectively as possible and I will use that knowledge to grow even stronger! I will protect my family and my pride with my fist!"

"Pathetic…" Shania stated lowly as she stood herself up, energy building around her body, blowing away the falling snow "A half-breed wanting to protect his pride and family? How absurd!" The hedgehog rose her fist, clenching it tightly as power began to roar from her body, causing the ground to quake and crack beneath her, leaving the prince unfazed by her strength. "You! The one person I thought who understood the raw pleasure of fighting for the sheer sake of battling a person worthy of killing!" Slowly Shania lowered her head as she narrowed her eyes, her voice growing calm. "And now you've become this pathetic, pretentious shadow of your former self… disgraceful… you don't deserve to breathe…"

Maurice countered Shania's eruption of power with a small burst of energy forming around his body, a small thin layer of flames outlining his form, locking eyes with the female. "When this battle ends… I hope we can become friends Shania…"

"Can't befriend a deadman…" There was a pause between the two before the black hedgehog rushed for the prince, throwing a punch which was swiftly blocked by his arm. Almost as if awaiting that signal, the two began exchanging a fury of attacks towards one another, quickly increasing their speed until their actions began to blur together, creating shockwaves each time their attacks collided. Within the fury of collisions, Shania managed to kick the boy in his stomach, sending him flying back before she gave chase, her body roaring with Chaos Energy. As the prince flew back, he placed his palms on the ground, slowing his movement with his claws digging into the ground before he pushed himself back, flipping several times as Shania threw another fist into the ground, missing her mark. As the prince bounded against the ground, he found the female closing in on him, readying another attack as he pushed himself forward, catching her fist in his hands and vaulted himself above her form, twirling around in the air. As he spun upside-down, Shania was quick to turn towards the boy, charging her fist with a burst of Chaos Energy only for Maurice to suddenly force his knee forward, blocking the attack of the girl before swinging his right leg, delivering a kick to her left side, causing blood to spray from her mouth. Before the boy could land on the ground, Shania reached out and took hold of the prince's ankle and tossed him into the air, sending him flying skyward. "CHAOS CONTROL!" In a flash of red light, the female vanished from the ground, leaving the spinning half-breed to look around frantically for the female, only to feel a kick hit the back of his neck, the impact sending him flying even higher. As Shania sneered darkly, she vanished again, reappearing multiple times around the boy, delivering one blow after another towards the boy before he swung his arm, deflecting an attack to the side of his head. As he went to attack the female, he was shocked to discover multiple images of the female surrounding him, causing him to halt his attack. This pause was all that was needed as Shania suddenly flew from the sky, delivering a kick to the boy's neck, sending him rocketing towards the ground, creating a crater upon impact with the ground. Shania watched from the sky, using the boosters from the bottom of her soles to hover in the sky she watched the smoke dissipate, narrowing her eyes to find the boy's body laying lifeless in the hole. But as the female continued to watch the figure for any signs of moment, the boy suddenly fell apart into another small eruption of flames, causing the hedgehog to grit her teeth. "Damnit! Again!?"

"Art of the 14th King; Flame Reflection…" Shania was quick to turn towards her right, the origin of the voice as Maurice appeared next to her, fire building around his fist as he pulled back slowly. Suddenly, Maurice threw his fist upward, uppercutting the female, sending her flying higher into the air, covering her body in a thick, burning layer of orange-red flames. "Art of the 32nd King; Aerial Claw!"

As the prince landed gently on the ground, Shania fell with a hard crash, groaning deeply in pain before she swiftly pushed herself up, narrowing her eyes as she stood covered in flames, completely unfazed by the scorching element. The female suddenly snapped her arm, causing the flames to disperse from around her body before she rushed forward once again, waving her arm above her head. As she did so, countless balls of energy began to form above her body, morphing into dark red spears of energy before she thrust her arm forward, sending the spears soaring towards the prince. Maurice took a deep breath, slowly stepping forward, ducking and dodging each attack as he began to pick up speed, opening his palms forging twin blades of fire in each hand, swinging the swords in his hands to deflect the oncoming spears of energy. As the two combatants closed in on one another, Shania quickly formed a long dark red spear in her hands as she leapt into the air, swinging the weapon down onto the boy who rose his hands, crossing his blades of fire, blocking the attack. Upon impact, the collision of the two created a small crater in its wake before the two pulled back and began trading off attacks, deflects while avoiding each other's attacks.

As the two continued their assault on each other, Maurice quickly pulled back his sword, swinging it upward, slashing Shania across her neck, causing blood to spray in the air. With this, the female gritted her teeth as she spun the spear in her hand before she forced it forward, forging it with more power as it shattered the sword Maurice used to defend himself only to be stabbed through his left shoulder by the energy weapon, causing him to let out a groan of pain. As the prince screamed, the black hedgehog gripped her energy weapon tightly before she lifted the spear and in turn, the prince himself off the ground before she spun around and slammed the boy onto his back, causing blood to leak down his arm and from his mouth as he clenched his eyes shut in pain. Before he could react to the attack, Shania swiftly turned around and swung her arm, sending the boy flying through the air before she leaned forward, narrowing her eyes. "Chaos Control!" And in a flash of red light, the female vanished before reappearing in front of the boy, forcing her right knee into his stomach, causing the half-breed to jerk forward in pain before he felt the impact of her left knee collide with his face, halting his screams. As Shania attempted to kick the boy, Maurice turned towards the hedgehog, fire suddenly igniting under his feet, sending the boy flying away from the female as her attack missed its mark. With this, Maurice quickly flipped backwards, using the propulsion of his fire to fly towards Shania, pulling back both fist above his head as he intertwined his fingers together before swinging his fist down, slamming both hands against the back of the female's head sending her crashing into the ground. Shania was quick to push herself from the ground as she turned towards the hovering boy, throwing her hand forward, calling forth an array of Chaos Spears to attack the prince. As the spears collided with the blue half-breed, the physical form quickly dissipated into fire once again but before Shania could turn her head to check her surroundings, she felt a blast of fire explode at her ankle, causing the girl to limp forward slightly in pain. The instant she planted herself with her free leg, Maurice suddenly slid along the snowy white surface of the ground, locking his legs around the female's ankles and quickly forced her onto her back, catching her in a leg-lock that held her in place. As the female screamed slightly, reaching up to grab the boy, he jerked his body, tightening the lock, causing more strain on her limbs forcing her to fall back in pain. With a roar, Shania clenched her fist tightly as her body began to glow a bright black-red, catching the attention of the half-breed. "**CHAOS BLAST!**"

Before a moment could pass, a large dome of red Chaos Energy erupted and covered the battlefield, blowing back the falling snowflakes as well as the snow that covered the ground. As the smoke began to clear, Shania slowly pushed herself up from the ground, scanning the area around her carefully. Unable to sense the presence of the prince, Shania slowly made her way from the large crater her attack created as the snow began to fall once more. But the moment she reached the top of the crater, Maurice appeared before her in a flash of orange energy, swinging his right leg downward, catching the female by surprise as his kick sent her crashing face first into the ground.

With a shout of pain and anger, the female quickly spun into a ball and launched herself forward towards the boy as he landed against the ground, her quills carving up the boy's chest, before the attack sent him flying back in pain as he landed against the ground. As Shania unraveled herself, she leapt high into the air, using the boosters on her shoes to send herself flying even higher than before as she rose her hands above her head, glaring down towards the half-breed in pain. "That's it! I'm tired of seeing your face!" And with a deep growl, a large orb of red Chaos Energy began to form above her hands, slowly forming into a long, thin spear. "Time to die!" With a roar, the female threw her hands forward, sending the spear towards the young half-breed who quickly rose his right hand, releasing a large ball of fire from the palm of his hand.

As the two attacks collided in midair, an explosion overtook the surrounding area, blowing back the two fighters, sending Shania flying through the air with Maurice sliding along the ground. But the prince quickly opened his narrowing eyes as he jerked his body upward with his shoulders, halting his slide with his feet. "Sol Vortex!" And in a flash of orange light, the half-breed quickly vanished from the ground, reappearing behind the flying hedgehog, suddenly wrapping his arms around her body, locking her in place much to her surprise. As the two fell from the sky, the female struggled to free herself from his grip as the prince began to spin their bodies, tightening his grip around her body. "…For… forgive me…! Art of… of the… 51st Queen… Infernal Maelstrom!"

"Let go!" Shania roared as she leaned forward before pulling back her head, slamming it against the boy who closed his eyes, pressing his head against her neck and began to increase their spinning rate. "Let go Damnit! I said let go! **CHAOS CONTR-"**

As the female's body began to glow with red energy, Maurice's body began to give off a faint glowing orange, completely overtaking Shania's aura. "**SOL VORTEX!**" With this shout, the physical form of the two began to pull and distort, only to snap back to their original appearances once again. With her Chaos Control nullified, the black hedgehog began to thrash about in the boy's grip, struggling to break free. Suddenly, fire began to build around the boy's body, completely covering the two in a thick layer of fire as another swirling flame began to detach itself from the spinning duo, spiraling around the two in the opposite direction. The opposing two forces began to increase the friction surrounding their bodies, superheating their forms, causing the two to fall faster upside down towards the ground. Shania let out one last final scream as the two crashed into the ground, a multitude of explosions covering the vicinity with blinding light. As the fire died down along the surrounding cloud of smoke, Maurice sat on the ground, huffing deeply, blood trailing down his arms, chest and his face as his eyes focused intently on Shania who's form was still upside down and who's head was slightly embedded into the ground. Her form was stiff and motionless before gravity began to take its effect, causing the hedgehog to fall onto her back, her eyes and mouth spread wide open, her eyes completely devoid of any life. Maurice's body shook slightly as his breathing grew even more horse by the passing second, never taking his eyes off the female before he slowly pushed his shaking body forward, crawling towards the female.

* * *

><p>Sonic sighed softly, sitting at the kitchen table with his youngest son who hand a small portable videogame in his hands, his attention focused on the device. Flare stood behind the kitchen counter, leaning against the countertop as she scanned around the room, taking note of how Shadow never moved from his spot against the doorway. Hearing the sigh of her mother caused the young princess to turn towards the lavender feline. "Mother…" She called out to gain the attention of the queen. "They've been gone for hours…"<p>

"You shouldn't worry yourself…" Blaze began slowly, folding her arms.

The 5 waiting figures felt a shockwave as a sudden burst of orange light filled the center of the room, catching their attention. Within the dying light stood a battle damaged Maurice with the arm of the black hedgehog slung over his shoulders as he used his own body to hold up Shania.

"Holy hell…" Sonic stated quietly before he and his family rushed over to the two, looking him over.

"Are you alright?" Blaze asked as she placed her hand along his cheek, the prince turning up to his mother, giving a small nod.

"Just look at you…" Flare stated quietly, the blood covering his body grabbing her attention as she clenched her fist tightly

Dash scanned his brother closely before he noticed the female in his arms and how she hung lifelessly against Maurice's body, causing his eyes to open wide as he stepped back slowly. "Is… is she dead…?!"

"No." Shadow stated calmly as he stepped forward, the family stepping to the side as the black hedgehog stood before the prince. "She's just unconscious… the mind can only handle but so much pain…." Shadow watched as Maurice slowly pulled Shania's arm from over his head as the man reached out, taking his daughter into his arms, looking her over carefully. 'This boy…' Shadow thought quietly to himself as he turned away from the family and made his way towards the doorway. 'The last time these two fought, he defeated her yes… but he was never able to render her unconscious…' Just before he passed the doorway, he looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with the prince who stood quietly in the center of his family. "Boy…" He called out calmly, "I like that look in your eyes…"

Hearing this, Sonic blinked slightly as he turned to his son who's form never wavered before he along with his family watched as Shadow turned from them and walked into the shadows of the hallway. Sonic cocked an eyebrow before he turned to his son and placed a hand on his back. "Brother…" Flare called out quietly, turning towards the prince, noticing blood trailing down his body and onto the floor. "Are you… are you alright…?"

"Yeah…" Dash added as he looked over his older brother. "You don't look to good…"

"I'm… I don't… el too goo…" Maurice stated slowly, his body slowly beginning to drift side to side. "I've… ost a… lot of bloo…"

As the boy began to fall forward, he found himself on the back of his father who gave a small grin, looking over his shoulder towards his oldest son. "Don't worry, I gotcha." He smirked softly as he quickly took off down the hallway, keeping a steady stride as not to agitate his son's wounds as he made his way towards the castle's medical center. "Heh, glad you won your fight Jr. but… even though chivalry is dead and all, you do realize you just beat up a girl, right?"

Sonic could hear a small chuckle coming from his son, "She's… a strong… girl…"

"Heh, I feel ya there." The blue hedgehog laughed softly. "After all, I'm married to one."


	21. Ch:21 Lara-Su's Unveiling

Blaze gave a small sigh, sitting quietly within a dark room at a round table, each chair filled with male felines, all wearing different colored and highly decorated hakamas. As Blaze opened her eyes, she crossed her fingers over one another, her hands hiding the majority of her face as she leaned forward over the table. "You've all heard my son. His word is final. He does not wish to take part in ruling this kingdom and you all will abide by his decision."

A Japanese Bobtail wearing a dark green hakama closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair "We will not Blaze."

"Your father would not stand for such a thing." A Balinese feline sighed softly, fixing the glasses on his face. "He would abide by the traditions and laws that have been set long since before you were thought of."

Blaze narrowed her eyes as she clenched her fist tightly, "You dare speak to me is such a way. Do not forget your place Athikin. You all may be nobles but it is **I** who rules this land and all of his inhabitants."

A dark spotted Bengal leaned forward, wrapped in a light blue hakama his gazed focused intently on the lavender female. "You may be the one who rules but we follow you as long as your actions succeed in fulfilling our best interests and this does not."

"Ritio is correct." A young white puffy Birman spoke calmly, placing his hands away in the sleeves of his light gray hakama. "As much as we've allowed you to disown our old ways, marrying an outsider, mating with a creature that is not a feline and deluding the royal blood and even having more than one child at that along with taking the customs of his world and forcing our world to adapt to them, you should be grateful we've allowed it to go this far."

"Watch yourself Zuko." Blaze spoke darkly, clenching her teeth.

Ritio gave a small sigh, closing his eyes. "Blaze, listen-"

"No you listen!" Blaze spoke darkly, cutting off the grown man as she slammed her fist on the table. "My son has made his case. You have no right to control what my child does or doesn't do with his life. Besides," The feline began, turning away from the group. "He's not stable enough to run and entire country." Blaze let out a soft sigh, pushing herself up from her chair and turned for the doorway. "Now if you will excuse me, I have an event I must attend to and I will not be held back from a prior engagement with such foolishness. We will discuss this more on a later date. Evening."

As the queen slowly opened the doorway and exited the room, the 5 felines still sitting quietly at the table all turned towards each other. Before too many moments could pass, the sound of ringing chimed throughout the room before an older Javanese sighed softly and reached into his sleeve, removing a cellphone from it and answered the call. "Cramsford… she's still not changing her mind, nor does she wish to alter the view of her son."

A large fuzzy tabby cat gave off a dark growl as he slammed his fist on his large desk, causing the glass sitting on the table to fall of the desktop, shattering on the ground. "This is unacceptable Yukamaru! You make sure that worthless little half-rodent becomes King when Blaze and the rat give up their throne!"

"Does it truly matter?" Zuko began, giving a small sigh. "Blaze is right, the boy is completely unfit to rule this country. He's wild, simpleminded and childish. Flare is a far better candidate and there's truly nothing against the idea of a younger sibling taking control as long as the eldest is in agreement or unable to assume control."

"As usual, you all know nothing." Cramsford hissed, causing dark looks to cross the looks of the noble felines as they glared at the phone. "Maurice's psychological mindset is off balanced. His mental state has been completely altered by some traumatizing event and that alone will be our key to controlling the Clan." Each member of the noble houses all eyed each other closely, confusion ridden over their faces as Cramsford paused over the phone. "He feels remorse for abandoning family and his desire to atone for committing such an act is great. It's the perfect mindset for him to take control of the clan. His desire to redeem himself will cause him to be easily manipulated by our demands for the betterment of country of Civitas Solis and especially Soleanna." Cramsford gave a dark smirk, leaning back within his chair, the darkness over taking his form. "So none of you, don't forget the plan and do not forget your place."

As the tabby cancelled the call on his phone, the others stood quietly before the Japanese Bobtail gave a small growl, his eyes narrowing. "Are we truly going to take this? Being ignored by the Queen? Taking orders from that worthless fat-"

"Calm yourself Kenta!" Ritio began calmly, holding up his hand before everyone turned this attention towards the Spotted Bengal. "Cramsford has many valid points and his plan will benefit us indefinitely if it succeeds."

Zuko narrowed his eyes slowly, "Are you sure you want to risk our status and end up like him? Completely stripped of your title and connections? Made into a worthless piece of nothing, bringing utter shame to our families?"

Ritio slowly closed his eyes, placing his hands within the sleeves of his hakama. "Do not worry my dear friend. We, unlike the old fool, shall play this very carefully and patiently. When one side completely prevails over the other, that is who we shall side with but until then, keep calm my friends. There is no need to rush such a delicate situation."

* * *

><p>Flare stood quietly within the bedroom of her older brother's, sporting a dark purple shimmering short sleeveless cocktail dress. She gave a small sigh as she looked over her older brother, tying the bowtie around his neck, "Maurice," She began softly, looking him in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to attend Lara-Su's Unveiling? I know it's been a few days but you're still not at 100 percent."<p>

Maurice gave a small chuckle as he removed a small patch from his cheek, "Yeah, I promised her after all. Besides, meditating within the Sol Chamber accelerated my healing factor so stop worrying about me, alright little sis?"

The female blushed slightly as she turned away to face the mirror, fixing her hair, tying it up behind her head. "It's just, what if **SHE** attempts an attack on us during the party?" Flare watched her brother through the mirror as he began to chuckle slightly, slowly putting his black jacket over his shirt, fighting to keep his pain and discomfort from showing on his face. "I don't find such an idea laughable Maurice."

"I sure do." The young boy chuckled softly as he slowly took a seat on his bed, placing his dress shoes onto his feet. "I mean seriously Flare, I don't think Shania would be dumb enough to try and ruin a party filled with Freedom Fighters, just to have a battle with me. Besides," The boy stood up slowly, standing behind his sister, placing his hands on her shoulders. "If she does come for me, I got you to protect me, right?"

"Right." The female gave a small smirk as she turned around for her brother, giving him a soft hug, watching his injuries. "Just don't overdo it tonight. Promise me that. If anything happens I'll be there to take care of it, ok?"

"Fine, fine… I promise. Now let's go, we don't want to be late." The prince let out a small laugh as he pulled away from his sister and slowly made his way towards the doorway with his sister following closely behind. As the two siblings made their way down the stairs of their home, each cocked an eyebrow as they found their younger brother hanging upside down from a high-hanging golden chandelier. "Dash…" The blue half-breed began slowly, "I know this may seem to be a random question and all but… what in the world are you doing up there?"

Dash gave a small grin as he began to swing back and forth slowly, his hands in his pockets, fully dressed in a small black tuxedo, mirroring his brother's. "Oh nothing much, just hanging out." He laughed loudly as he pulled his hands from his pockets, placing them behind his head. "Man I've been waiting **ALL** day to setup that punch line!"

Flare narrowed her eyes as she watched the boy, placing her hands on her hips. "Get down from there Dash before you break something."

The purple hedgecat quickly stuck out his tongue in annoyance. "Why should I? You're not mommy."

"No but if you don't come down from there, I'm gonna go ahead and call her."

Without missing a moment, Dash huffed softly as he swung himself harder and faster before he flipped off the hanging chandelier before landing on the ground, an annoyed look crossing his face. "Tattle-tale."

As Flare gave a dark scowl, the boy jumped back slightly in fear before he took off running, causing Maurice to chuckle lightly, gaining the attention of her sister. "Don't go around encouraging him. I swear you men are all the same." Maurice gave a quick shrug as Flare sighed gently, scanning her brother closely before looking down towards his tail, raising an eyebrow. "Speaking of tails… what happened to yours? Last I remember you had a cat tail just like Dash and I."

Maurice paused for a moment before he turned towards his sister, "It was cut off during a battle I had on Earth…"

"O-Oh..." Flare spoke quietly as she lowered her head, the two siblings walking together. "I'm… I'm sorry…"

"It's alright Flare." The boy began quietly. "It was due to my own mistake and by the time it healed, it… well… it's almost as if it morphed into a hedgehog's tail so I just went with it. I mean it's not one of my fondest memories so I don't like to dwell on it, if that's ok?"

The female nodded as she stepped into the laboratory where their father and younger brother awaited them, all 3 boys matching in outfits and appearance, before Sonic let out a small whistle, smiling towards his daughter. "Wow Cupcake, you sure look absolutely beautiful. Don't go turning too many heads now."

The female half-breed let out a small blush as she turned away from her father, smiling softly. "Father… don't embarrass me…"

The boys chuckled softly before Dash blinked slightly, pausing for a moment as his mother stepped into the room wearing a warm dark lavender long fitted evening gown with a diamond encrusted heart neckline. "Wow mommy!" Dash called out as the rest of his family turned towards the queen. "You look great!"

The female smiled softly as she walked over towards her youngest offspring, giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Why thank you Dash." Sonic eyed his wife closely, a perverted smile crossing his lips as he inched closer to her, slowly wrapping his arms around her body from behind, giving her a gentle hug as his two oldest children watched his hands slide down her back side. Blaze gave a small chuckle along with an innocent smile as she felt the lowering of his hands. "Sonic, if you go any lower I'll have to cut your hands off and feed them to you."

With a small cough, the hedgehog quickly turned away from his wife, a worried and scared smile crossing his face as Flare slapped her forehead with Maurice shaking his head in annoyance. Sonic quickly pulled his hands away, rubbing the back of his head as he turned towards the gateway. "W-w-well… let's get going everyone… no need for us to be late, am I right? Hehehehe…"

* * *

><p>Lara-Su gave a small sigh as she sat on a stool before a large mirror, her mother standing behind the young echidna as she continued to straighten the young female's hair. "You know, mom…" She began quietly as Julie-Su turned down towards her daughter. "This really bites. I SOOO don't want to do this."<p>

"I'm sorry dear," The pink began quietly, "But this is something that all females must do upon turning sixteen."

"But couldn't I just have a normal party where all my friends come over and we have drinks and snacks and laugh and have fun and throw couches out windows and what not?"

"Co-couches… out of windows?" Julie-Su paused for a moment before she gave her daughter's head a gentle push, a smile forming on her face. "You've been watching MTV too much."

The two girls giggled softly before Lara-Su gave another pout. "The only reason I'm doing this is because I get to see all of my friends together at one time and dad promised that he would make me a Guardian after this."

"Don't remind me." The two females turned towards their right to see Knuckles standing in the doorway, his arms folded before his chest. "To be honest, you don't need to be a Guardian."

"And why don't I?" Lara-Su asked, folding her arms over her dress.

Julie-Su quickly motioned herself towards her husband, pushing him from the room. "Really? **Really?** Look, now is not the time for this. You two already made promises to each other and I will make sure you both keep them."

"But-" Knuckles began only to catch a stern look from his lover, causing him to turn around and leave the room, shutting the door behind him. "This is your fault you know." He spoke quietly as he turned towards his left, spotting his son standing down the hallway, fixing his tie and jacket.

"I suppose you're right father. It is my fault but I still don't see why Lara-Su shouldn't become a Guardian. She's the best in her class and she's far more proficient in Chaos Control than any one of us, including yourself and Shadow." Rin gave a small sigh, turning towards his father. "She will make a good Guardian."

"That's not the point." Knuckles stated coldly as he stepped towards his son. "This world has no more need for Guardians, myself included. We've entered an era of peace and more importantly, if these times of peace are ever uprooted, I don't want her involved."

"Oh?" Rin cocked an eyebrow. "So you wouldn't want Lara-Su harmed but you're perfectly fine with putting me in danger?"

"You're a different case and you know it." Knuckles let out a small growl, stepping into his bedroom to grab his cufflinks off of his dresser. "You were such a horrible child, always wanting to fight and prove yourself. You needed to learn discipline and restraint. Lara-Su never had that problem. Sure, she's emotional but that comes with the territory of being a girl. But you had no excuse. You were violent and aggressive with everything. I only took you into Guardianship to give yourself a goal to you focus on and in turn, learn to control yourself."

Rin listened quietly before he gave a small sigh, nodding silently. "I understand that, however, even if we are in times of peace, we never know when someone might strike just like with Snively. Because of that, we need all the Guardians we can get to protect the Emeralds from those who would misuse their powers for their own selfish desires."

The Head Guardian gave a small growl as he took his black jacket from off of his bed, tossing it around onto his body. "Go start the car. Now." Without missing a moment, Rin nodded slowly and turned away from his father, leaving him alone. The red echidna gave a small sigh as he looked over his appearance in the mirror before he turned to leave his bedroom. As he walked down the hallway, he heard the door to his daughter's room open up, to find her looking up to him. "Is there something wrong Lara?"

"I just want to make sure you **DO** remember and keep your promise."

Knuckles gave a small sigh, turning away with annoyance showing on his face "I know I know… when after tonight, tomorrow I'll make your Guardianship official."

"Not that…" Lara-Su began, a smile forming across her face. "Well **THAT** too but, you promised that my first dance would be with you."

The red echidna quickly turned back towards his daughter, noticing her smile, causing his own to form as he placed a hand gently along her cheek. "Promise."

* * *

><p>"So she's not coming?" Caroline asked quietly, leaning against a wall within a large restroom, her foot tapping against the ground, keeping her phone close to hear ear.<p>

"_**No she's not. I'm sorry Caroline but none of us will be attending.**_" Shadow's voice could be heard over the phone, echoing with the ladies restroom as Caroline sighed softly, leaning her head back. "_**Do not worry. Everything is fine, there's just much needed to be done. Please give your mother my best regards and I hope to see you all again soon.**_"

"Alright Uncle Shadow. Take care." The female fruit bat sighed softly as she hung up her phone before placing it within her purse. She gave herself a quick once-over in the mirror, fixing her long white dress before she made her way from the restroom and into the joyous party filled with countless Mobians and Echidna, all having drinks, eating food, conversing with one another and dancing on the dance floor. Caroline quickly put on a smile as she walked over to the half-breed lagomorph, placing a hand on his back. "Hey there Kevin, having fun?"

The boy quickly turned around, smiling softly as he continued chewing his food before swallowing. "Yeah this is pretty fun and everyone is here."

"Well… not everyone…" Caroline turned away slowly, catching Kevin's attention.

Kevin nervously turned away, picking food off of the table to place it onto his plate. "A-Ah I see… well that does suck. Do you know why?"

The female shook her head slowly, "No. They didn't tell me anything other than they had a family emergency."

Kevin let out a small sigh of relief before he quickly gave a bright smile, rubbing his neck slightly. "Oh... that bites but hey, I'm sure everything is fine and all. If it was something to worry about I'm sure we would have been told right?"

Caroline quickly nodded, a smile growing on her face. "Right. Thanks Kevin."

"Caroline!" The bat quickly turned around towards the direction where the voice was calling for her to discover a young female squirrel rushing towards the two. Kevin blushed deeply as he eyed Seyria in her bright ruby-lined golden dress, causing him to shake nervously as she stepped before the two. "Caroline, it's been so long! And Kevin, you look great!"

"R-R-Really?" Kevin asked nervously as he began to rub the back of his neck, causing the white bat to turn towards the boy, sporting a large grin.

The fruit bat gently nudged her friend, snickering softly. "Kevin, Seyria just paid you a complement, why don't you tell her what you think of her dress."

The half-breed quickly turned his attention towards the female fruit bat before he turned his gaze back towards Seyria whose smile was brightening with each passing second. "I-I well I mean… h-her outfit well-I guess… I mean… not… guess… its… just well… y-you know… I think-I think she looks… really beautiful…" Kevin paused for a moment, stiffening his body as if preparing for an impact only to watch as a blush began to show on the young princess's face.

"Really? You really think so Kevin?" Seyria asked, twirling her hair in her finger.

Caroline snickered lightly as she opened her left wing slightly, letting it unfold behind Kevin's back before she gave a push forward, forcing the boy closer towards the princess. "Go on, why don't you two go ahead and dance. No reason to stay here by the snack bar." She gave the boy another push as she narrowed her eyes as she whispered in Kevin's ear. "Ask her to dance."

Kevin blushed deeply as he stared at Seyria for a moment before placing his plate on the table. "Seyria… w-would you like to dance… with me?"

With a gentle blush, Seyria gave a small nod as she reached out, taking the boy's hand. "Of course Kevin, I would love too."

"Now there's something I thought I'd never see!" A large green crocodile let out with a large grin, earning the attention of his friends who were all standing in tailor-made suits.

A red armadillo gave a cocked eyebrow as he eyed the large croc closely, holding a glass in his hand. "What are you talking about Vector?"

"Tails' little boy hooking up with a princess, that's what Mighty!" Vector gave a small laugh, causing Tails to give a small groan, holding his hand up to his forehead.

"My son isn't "hooking up", Vector. He's just dancing. Sheesh, there's something wrong with you."

The green crocodile gave a smirk as he fixed the collar of his jacket. "Don't hate. I know a homeboy when I see one and Kev' is playing the shy card to his advantage."

As Mighty shook his head, he suddenly felt an arm wrap around his neck, causing him to turn towards the face of an old spiky blue friend. "Sonic!"

"That's my name." Sonic spoke with a bright grin. "Don't wear it out. Hey Tails, hey Vec, how's it going?"

"Sup Sonic," The green crocodile began as the yellow fox waved towards his brother. "Been a while."

"Dude!" Mighty spoke happily as he brought the blue hedgehog into a tight hug. "It's been forever since we last seen each other. How have you been man?"

"Oh you know, just chillin and hanging out at the castle, being king and all that good stuff. How about you and your sister? How are you two doing?" Sonic asked as he pulled himself from the hug.

"Heh, same old, same old." The armadillo began, scratching his cheek with a grin. "But yeah, Matilda's doing great. She's the leader of the Arc Raiders down in Mercia."

"Arc Raiders?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it's sorta like a missionary group. She's really great and hopefully you'll get to see her soon."

"Nice Mighty, glad to hear that you're doing well." Sonic gave a small grin as he nodded, feeling his wife standing behind him, causing him to wrap his arm around Blaze's waist. "Oh and of course you've all met my wife before but, this is Blaze, and my kids." Sonic began, placing his hands on his oldest children's shoulders as they stepped forward. "This is Maurice, Flare, and… Dash…" Sonic paused for a moment, looking around for his youngest boy only to find the child waist deep in food from the refreshment table, a wide stuffed grin plastered on his face.

Blaze, Maurice, Flare and Tails gave a soft groan as Vector laughed softly, pointing towards the young half-breed. Sonic chuckled softly, placing his hand on the confused ridden Mighty the armadillo. "And THAT'S my son Dash…"

"Oh I believe it." Mighty spoke, his face blank with confusion and surprise as he many of the other guess watched the boy gorge himself in food. "Just like his old man."

"Hey who you callin' old?" Sonic asked, placing his hands on his waist, cocking an eyebrow.

Maurice sighed softly, turning away from his brother and towards him mother, "Mom, I'm going to go outside to get some air. It's… kinda stuffy in here."

Blaze nodded, partially ignoring her elder son as she slowly yet angrily made her way towards her youngest boy, catching his attention, causing him to rush off the table and dash away. Maurice shook his head slightly, giving a small chuckle as he walked across the room, leaving his family to tend to their greetings.

Kevin gave a small chuckle as he and Seyria left the dance floor, watching the young purple half-breed run away from his glaring mother, stuffing his face as he did so. "Some things never change."

"Who was that?" Seyria questioned, turning towards Kevin.

"That was Dash, you know, Uncle Sonic's and Aunt Blaze's kid."

A bright look began to cross Seyria's face as she began to scan the entire room. "Sonic and Blaze? That means that…" And with a gleeful squeal, she dashed away from the lagomorph and towards the princess of Solaria. "Flare! Flare! Over here!"

Kevin gave a soft sigh, his ears flopping down behind his head as he let his body sulk slightly. "And like that, I'm totally forgotten."

"Heh, she may be gone for now but she hasn't forgotten you." Kevin blinked slightly as he turned towards his side, coming face to face with his best friend, Rin who stood calmly with his arms folded over his chest. "Don't worry, girls are like that when they see each other. Remember what Lara-Su was like when she saw Flare after a year?"

With a small smile, the Queen of Knothole slowly stepped behind the two boys wearing a bright golden, diamond covered dress, placing her hands on their shoulders, receiving their attention as they turned around towards them. "Hello boys. How are you doing tonight?"

"Q-Queen Acorn!" Kevin blurted out before he quickly knelt down onto his knee, bowing his head.

"Calm down Kevin." Rin began, placing his hand on the boy's back, urging him to stand. "How are you Queen Sally? I'm glad you could make it and I'm sure the rest of my family will be happy to see you as well."

Sally gave a soft giggle as Kevin quickly pulled himself from the ground, "I'm doing well Rin and I'm glad I could make it. The two of you are looking very sharp tonight."

Rin gave a small snicker, tugging on his coat with a grin. "Well you know, it's an art form. But its nothing compared to how radiant you look tonight."

The squirrel smiled brightly, a soft blush spreading across her face. "My my, aren't you just a little Casanova."

"Just look at those girls." Cream began with a bright smile as she stood with Julie-Su, Blaze and Amy, the three women all eyeing the teens of Flare, Seyria and Caroline. "Kinda reminds you of when we were kids, doesn't it?"

"It sure does." Amy said with a soft sigh and a smile, turning towards Blaze. "Well most of us anyways. Not sure about Blaze though since she was so serious when we were teens."

Julie-Su took a quick sip from her glass as she closed her eyes. "Wouldn't go there if I were you Amy."

"What?" The pink hedgehog asked, smiling softly. "Am I lying or what?"

Blaze gave a small shrug, "You're right Amy. I guess I couldn't relate to them in many ways but in the end, I'm happy that my daughter is having so much fun and taking time to enjoy her childhood."

Julie-Su eyed the cat quietly along with Cream from the corner of her eye as Amy smiled softly, giving Blaze a gentle, warm hug. "Awww that's so sweet! And I was only teasing Blaze, you know that."

"I'm pretty sure she does." The four women turned to their sides, spotting the infamous Rouge the Bat standing before them, a dark purple cocktail dress hugging her curves as she gave a small smirk. "Besides, Blaze isn't the type to get overwhelmed with little comments anyways."

The cat gave a small snicker as she turned towards the fruit bat, "Didn't think you knew me so well Rouge. How have you been?"

"Same old, same old honey. How about you, still married to that goofball of a hedgehog right? I gotta ask, what's that like?"

The group of women slowly turned towards the men, all standing around and laughing as the blue hedgehog's youngest son hopped onto the shoulders of a golden yellow flying squirrel. From the shoulders of Ray the flying squirrel, Dash tossed a chilidog towards his father who quickly opened his mouth, catching it like a fetching puppy before swallowing the meat stick whole, licking his lips and coughing slightly, causing the women to groan. "I can answer that…" Julie-Su began, shaking her head. "Think, "Never a dull moment" 'bout sums it up." To that, the women all nodded in agreement, narrowing their eyes slightly.

Suddenly the music within the building came to a stop as the lights began to dim, drawing the attention of the members of the party. Within the front of the room, high on a tall podium stood the green reptilian son of Vector, the young boy known as Argyle the Crocodile. The croc gave a small grin as he spun a cordless microphone within his hand, pulling back his trademark headphones that mirrored his father's. "Hello one and all and thank you for coming to the Unveiling of one echidna we all know so well. Truthfully I've known this girl all my life and I gotta say she's one of the coolest kats I've ever met and today is the day where she will forever be acknowledged as a woman within the eyes of our great world. So everyone, tis' my honor to introduce you to my best friend, the one and only, the radiant… Lara-Su Haven!"

Suddenly the skylights shone brightly within the dark room, scanning the area before every beam of light found its way to the guest of honor that stood by her father, the leader of the Brotherhood of Guardians. Lara-Su gave a soft blush as all the eyes within the room turned towards her, standing in a bright pink diamond dress. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the arm of her father who slowly led her towards the center of the dance floor, a bright smile showing on his face. "Look Lara-Su, everyone is here just to see you."

"Oh really?" The young girl began, blushing softly at the staring eyes and smiling faces. "I thought they came here for the free food and drinks." The young echidna let out a small giggle as Knuckles slowly turned towards her, taking his daughter in his arms and began dancing to the ever growing music that played as the dim lights of the room returned to their normal shine.

"No way," A voice called form behind Julie-Su and her friends, drawing their attention away from Lara-Su and her father, only to come face to face with a tall male red echidna. "Is that my brother on the dance floor with Lara-Su?!"

"Mace!" Lara-Su shouted with a bright smile despite the confusion shown on her friend's faces. "We were wondering if you'd make it."

Mace chuckled lightly, wrapping his free hand around the pink echidna, his other held firmly on a gift box. "What? And miss my favorite niece's Unveiling? Don't be silly!" As the man pulled back, he turned towards the staring females, giving a small nod. "Oh hello. My name is Mace. Sorry about that."

"Oh right of course," Julie-Su began as she placed her hand on the young man's shoulders. "This is Knecapeon Mace. He's Knuckles' younger brother. Mace, this is Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Blaze."

As the females responded with a simple and polite greeting, wearing soft smiles on their faces, Julie-Su turned back towards the young male, "So tell me Mace, how is Demi-Na?"

With a small blush, Mace began to stretch the collar of his shirt nervously, chuckling softly as he turned away noticing his date waving towards him as she made her way into the crowd of echidnas. "We're just friends and nothing more!"

"What a shame." Julie-Su began with a giggle, inching closer towards the male. "I kinda liked her. But listen, do me a favor will ya?"

"Anything," Mace spoke with a bright smile. "Just you name it."

Julie-Su slowly leaned closer towards the male, whispering quietly in his ear. "Please keep in mind that we socialize frequently with most of these people and the majority of them are **M-A-R-R-I-E-D**!"

Mace chuckled lightly, shaking his head with a small grin. "Come on Julie-Su, you know I wouldn't do anything to embarrass the family, especially on this night." The two smiled as they turned their attention back to the dancing pair of Knuckles and Lara-Su.

Knuckles smiled softly, continuing his dance with his young daughter, noticing a strange look on her face. "What's the matter honey? Your father's two left feet that bad?"

Lara-Su was quick to shake her head, a smile showing on her face. "No no that's not it dad, you're doing great." The young female let out a soft moan as she turned down towards her form. "It's this dress, I hate it. It's so hard to move in this."

"Is that all?" The emerald guardian let out a small chuckle, shaking his head with a smile. "You should be grateful if that's your biggest problem in life." Knuckles felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to cock an eyebrow slightly as he looked over his shoulder.

To his surprise, a tall purple chameleon stood behind the grown echidna, a warm smile showing on his face. "Mind if I cut in?"

Knuckles gave a warm smile as he chuckled softly, "Espio! I'm glad you showed up."

"Like I would miss this." The elder chameleon said with a smile as Knuckles released his daughter from his grasp. "Hello dear, you look very beautiful tonight."

Lara-Su gave a small grin as she pushed Espio's shoulder gently. "Awww thank you! I do cleanup pretty well, don't I?"

Outside the main hall, Maurice stood quietly, staring up at the high full moon in the sky. A melancholy look crossed his face before he gave a soft sigh, leaning on the railing of the balcony, holding his ribs slightly. "Everyone seems so happy… why can't I get in the mood like everyone else…?"

"It would help if you went inside and enjoyed the party you know." Maurice blinked and paused slightly at the sound of the voice coming from behind him, thick with a posh English accent. As he turned around, his eyes instantly looked on a young pink hedgehog, her long hair flowing gently behind her back with her bright golden eyes locked onto the young prince with her figure hugged tightly by a bright red dress. "What's the matter Maurice? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

The half-breed couldn't get over the female's elegant form and her beautiful accent, causing him to blush slightly. As she spoke again, he cocked an eyebrow, slowly standing up straight, trying not to move too suddenly. "I'm sorry…" He began, "Do we know each other?"

The female laughed softly as she shook her head, "My, my, you've forgotten me after all this time? Truly darling, hearing such words causes great harm to my soul. Do you truly not recognize me at all?" She turned back towards the boy, confusion still evident on his face. "Well now, maybe you would remember me if I still resembled this." And before a moment could pass, the hedgehog quickly closed her mouth and puffed her cheeks with air.

At that moment, Maurice's eyes snapped wide with realization as he raised his hand and pointed towards the young teen. "E-Eva!? Oh… wow! You look great!"

Eva gave a soft laugh, letting her cheeks deflate as she placed her hands on her hips, motioning her form to allow the boy to see her curves. "Yes, you could say I finally grew into my body. However, the same could be said for you. I see your time away has done you some good." The pink hedgehog narrowed her golden eyes, giving a small smirk. "In more ways than one, darling."

The young blue half-breed gave a small chuckle as he leaned his body against the railing. "How have you been Eva? Life with a high class fashion designer for a mother must be quiet adventurous."

Eva smiled softly, standing next to the young man as she nodded in agreement. "Yes my life is quiet the enriching experience. I've traveled all around the world and have met countless who have been graced with my elegance and presence. Though I may appear to be a simple woman I have been known to make others faint with my beauty and precision on stage and my adoring fans… ah, my fans." She sighed softly, a bright smile crossing her face as she closed her eyes. "I must say it is quiet flattering to read many of the messages I receive from those longing to be within my company. It's almost a curse truly; to cause such yearning and jealousy within others."

The boy gave a small chuckle, shaking his head as he turned from Eva and up towards the sky. "If I had to guess, I say you've become quiet the fashion model. I'm glad that you're living such a good life that makes you so happy."

"But of course." Eva said softly, turning towards Maurice. "However, being of royalty… now that must be a life truly worth living. Surrounded by the finest luxuries one can imagine, able to sample the most delicate foods and drinks known to your people, having others perform menial task that are below you and neither worth your time nor attention." Eva let out a small blissful sigh, leaning her head upon Maurice's shoulder. "You truly have a life worth living. Sad to say, but I'm feeling quite a bit of jealousy towards you myself, my darling Maurice."

Maurice gave a soft shrug, his eyes never turning away from the sky. "Heh, we were raised on my father's beliefs more so than our mother's so therefore; we learned not to allow our royal heritage to control who we were as people." The boy slowly turned towards the hedgehog, a smile shown on his face. "But look, you're practically family so if you ever feel like staying awhile in our world, feel free. It's not like we don't have plenty of space. Really, we have too much space…"

As Maurice trailed off, Eva turned up towards the boy, catching his attention with a small smile showing on her face. "Darling, you sound so lonely. Please know you don't have to be." Eva slowly inched forward, her arms wrapped firmly around the boy's as she brushed a strain of hair from her face. "If you ever need anything at all… or any one… don't ever be afraid to ask-"

"Heya Maurice!" A voice called from near the balcony doorway. Maurice and Eva were quick to turn around, spotting Caroline and Seyria standing at the doorway. "Here he is!" Seyria called out into the room. "I found him! He's out here with Eva!"

"**Out**, isn't the word I'd have in mind." Caroline spoke with a dark smirk showing on her face as she folded her arms over her breast. Before long, Flare poked her head out from the doorway, an eyebrow cocked.

"Flare?" Maurice questioned, pulling himself from Eva's grip. "What are you girls doing out here? Thought the party was inside."

"No duh!" Seyria let out with a small groan, tapping her foot on the ground as he found himself slightly surrounded by the ladies. "If the party is inside, why are you out here?"

Lost for words, the half-breed stood nervously between the ladies, gulping slightly before he felt his sister near him from the side, "She's kinda been waiting for you to dance with her you know."

"What?" Maurice quickly asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Me? Dance with me? How come?"

Caroline giggled lightly, shaking her head. "Long story short she's danced with everyone who matters other than you."

"B-but… but…" Maurice began before he found himself being pushed into the main hall by the three ladies.

"Yeah that's right." Caroline began with a large grin, giving Maurice's rear end a firm pinch, causing the boy to jump slightly. "Get your blue firm tushy in there and dance with Lara." As the four teens disappeared passed the doors, Eva stood quietly on the balcony, her body giving off a faint, lime green glow as her face darkened slightly to that of an angry glare.

Inside the large party room, the three females gave Maurice a strong budge, forcing him towards the center of the hall. As the boy stumbled slightly, he found himself standing next to the main star of the party who gave a soft smile, blushing before Lara-Su turned away. "Hey Maurice… was wondering where you went off too."

"Heh," The half-breed began, rubbing the back of his neck. "You know, was just getting some fresh air." Maurice eyed Lara-Su, smiling softly as he reached out, taking her hand, surprising the female as she turned towards him and jumped slightly. "You seem nervous."

"W-well yeah. I don't like being stared at… and I don't like being stared at while I'm wearing a dress."

"You shouldn't feel that way." The prince began as he took Lara-Su's other hand and pulled her out towards the center of dance floor, stepping in rhythm with the music. Lara-Su gave a small sigh, shaking her head with a smile as she began dancing with the blue male, looking up towards him. "Besides, these people have every right to stare. You look beautiful."

A soft blush crossed Lara-Su's cheeks before her face quickly turned to that of a grin, "If you weren't such a cool guy I would have sworn you were hitting on me." Lara-Su giggled softly, her face returning to that of a smile. "You always did know how to keep things interesting. I missed having you around. I mean sure, half the time you were always challenging everyone you met to a fight and you and my brother were constantly trying to kill each other but other than that… you kept things interesting."

The boy chuckled softly, turning away from Lara-Su. "Yeah…"

"But now I gotta ask," Lara-Su began, curiosity showing on her face. "Why have you been so down recently? I mean Flare's kinda told me about the way you've been acting and its totally not you, ya know?"

"Flare told you, eh?" Maurice questioned as he turned back towards his dancing partner.

"Of course she did. She's worried about you."

"I just have a lot on my mind is all."

"Maurice," Lara-Su spoke quietly as she leaned in closer to the boy, "I'm sitting here, dancing with you with all eyes in this room on me while I'm wearing a **dress** and **heels**… If I can put on a happy face and learn to enjoy the good moments, why can't you?"

Maurice let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head with a smile, "Wow, I didn't know you've become quite the philosopher while I've been gone."

"You think you're the only one who's done some growing up in the past few years?" Lara-Su stated with a grin. "Or you still think I'm just some little kid?"

"Heh, you said it, not me." Suddenly, Lara-Su drew her right hand from the boy's grip before giving his shoulder a quick punch, causing Maurice to wince as she took his hand once again. "O-Ow! Damnit!" Maurice groaned as Lara-Su snickered lightly. "You know, you're not as weak as you think you are."

Lara-Su chuckled lightly, "Oh no, I know just how strong I am, it's you that's underestimating me."

Flare smiled softly as she watched her brother and best friend continue their dance before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Flare quickly turned her head, finding Rin standing next to her, a smile on his face. "Princess, would you honor me with a dance?"

"Of course Rin." Flare replied with a soft smile as she took his hand and the two began to dance with each other, Flare looking up in Rin's eyes. "This is such a nice party. I guess now you're sister is of legal age?"

Rin gave a soft chuckle as he continued his movements with the princess, closing his eyes. "Well something like that. It's more or less a traditional way of introducing Lara-Su to the society as a woman within our culture. Don't you have something like that in your world?"

"Not really." Flare began, "Mostly we're considered adults once we've reached the age of 17 so other than a birthday, its not a big deal in our culture. In fact, if it wasn't for my father, I don't think my family would even celebrate birthdays."

"What?" Rin questioned, cocking an eyebrow. "No birthdays? How horrible." The two stared towards each other before falling into a fit of laughter. As the laughing died down, Rin chuckled softly, pulling Flare closer to his body, causing the young hedgecat to blush softly as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. "Flare, I want to be completely honest with you. I really care about you, a lot and I would love to take you out on a real date, away from family and friends. Just the two of us, together."

Hearing his words, Flare's blush intensified as her tail gave off a small ignition of fire. "Rin… I…"

The red echidna gave a warm smile as he held his hand against the princess's chin. But as the young man leaned forward, he and Flare noticed the many eyes of the party's residents all on them, causing the two to blush as they pulled away from each other. Rin gave a small chuckle, his hand firmly gripping Flare's as the two smiled softly. "Tomorrow?"

Flare smiled softly, closing her eyes, giving a small nod. "Meet me at Keller's Cauldron at 12 o'clock PM."

"It's a date." The two slowly turned back towards each other, smiling softly before they quickly turned from and walked away from each other, leaving the dance floor and returning to their respective family's sides.


	22. Ch:22 Spiraling Pool of Emotions

Kevin gave a small sigh, leaning back in his computer chair, his eyes closed as he continued to balance a small pencil on his nose. "Whelp… I'm at a dead end… jezz I never thought this would be so hard…" The young half-breed gave a small sigh as he flicked the pencil off of his face and let it fall to the ground, rolling under his desk. With a small groan, he stood up, stretching his arms as he made his way over to the door leading out of the large bedroom. "Might as well get something quick to eat and then head to bed. Staying up all nig-" Without warning, his door blew open and the resulting shockwave sent him flying away from the door before he could reach it, hitting the ground hard. As the young man pushed himself up with his elbows, he gave a soft groan, rubbing his head. "D-damnit… what the hell was that!?" But as he opened his eyes to turn towards his doorway, a look of fear began to cross his face, spotting the black and red hedgehog known as Shania standing in his doorway. "Sh-Sh-Shania…!"

The female huffed softly, slowly limping into the room, her body covered in bandages and small burn marks. "Y-You…" She growled softly, making her way over towards the young frightened boy. "Make… Make me more weapons… and t-training equipment…"

Kevin gulped slightly as he slowly looked up to the female, noticing her injuries, "W-what? You're in n-no shape to be training… not after your fight with Mauric-"

Suddenly the boy found himself lifted off the ground by the angered hedgehog, her hands firmly gripping his shirt as she held him in the air. "What do you know!? You're a worthless Hibrida who's only use is to serve me!" She growled darkly as she held the boy up higher. "Do you understand!?" Kevin groaned deeply, his hands firmly gripping her wrist to help support his body as he hung loosely in the air. He face was turning slightly red with his eyes clenched slightly.

_**It's Time! It's Time To Show Your Power!**_

Suddenly Kevin opened his eyes and swung his foot back before thrusting it forward, driving his foot across Shania's head, striking her chin, causing her to drop the boy. As Kevin landed on the ground, Shania was stuck in place, nearly frozen for a moment with her head tilted back before she pushed herself forward, her eyes locked onto the boy. "What… the fuck… was that…?"

"I…I-I don't know…" Kevin began, inching away from the female as she neared him. "I just… I won't take your abuse anymore!" Kevin shouted, his fist clenched tightly, his body shaking nervously.

"Oh you won't huh!?" Shania roared as she reached out for the boy, Kevin in turn quickly rose his arms to block Shania's hands from reaching him. "How dare you hit me!? Have you fucking lost your mind!?"

Kevin struggled to hold himself back against the girl's strength as he clenched his eyes shut. "Leave… me… ALONE!" Suddenly, Kevin forced himself forward much to the surprise of Shania and broke her assault before he swung his arm, the back of his fist colliding with her face, causing the girl to flinch. Once again, Kevin found the female frozen in place as he paused for a moment, huffing deeply, watching her closely. Suddenly, without warning, Shania turned towards the half-breed and rushed for the boy, pushing him against his wall, locking his hands in place by his sides, shocking the teen as she glared at the young man. Fearing for his life, he was unable to move due to fright holding him back before he found Shania's lips pressed against his, sending waves of questions rushing through his mind. After she pulled away from him, Kevin gulped slightly in confusion, breathing deeply, "W-wha-wha-what the hell…? What are you doing?"

"Are you going to go all pussy on me now?" Shania spoke darkly, her angry expression clearly apparent on her face as she gripped his wrist tighter. "What happened to all that anger you had a few moments ago? Is that all there is to you?"

Kevin stood in shock before the girl, countless questions rushing through his mind before he bit his bottom in anger and pulled his hands from her grip. "S-Shut up!" He roared loudly as he pushed Shania back, forcing himself from the wall, finding himself and Shania fighting one another, slowly twisting and turning, struggling to push the other back. Suddenly, Kevin found he managed to push Shania against the wall on the opposite side of the room, his breathing deep as he looked into Shania's red eyes. Without warning, he pushed himself forward, kissing the female deeply, moaning softly and closing his eyes. As Shania felt his grip loosen around her wrist, she quickly drew her arms away before she reached down and gripped the boy's pants, suddenly tearing them down the middle. Without warning, Kevin turned his body, gripping Shania by her arms before he gave her a sudden push away from him at the moment she gripped the bottom of his shirt, the fall causing her to pull the article of clothing over his head. As Shania fell back, she found herself on the boy's bed, her eyes locked on the heavily breathing half-breed, his erect member hanging from his tore pants, causing her to grin softly. Kevin was quick to look down at his exposed body, his fist clenched tightly before he turned back up towards the chuckling female. "You… you think this is funny!?"

"Why yes-" But as the female was pushing herself up with her elbows, she was shocked to find herself being pushed back onto the bed by the brownish tan half-breed. When she turned up to look at the boy, she found he had unzipped her black pants and was quickly pulling them off of her legs before he pushed himself onto her, towering over her. "Well… this is a new side of you…"

"Sh-shut up…" Kevin began slowly, looking down towards the black hedgehog. "I'm… I'm not going to let you control me anymore… you got that…!?"

"Then what are you waiting for bitch!?" Shania roared up towards the boy, quickly reaching down, gripping his member, pushing it against her slit. "Are you going to back out like a pussy now!?" Without warning, Kevin let out a small growl as he pushed his hips forward, forcing his erect member into Shania's slit, causing the female to arch back slightly, letting out a deep groan of pleasure. Without warning, the black and red hedgehog reached back behind the boy, gripping his rear end firmly in her hands as she squeezed down onto his penis, causing him to bite his bottom lip. "Come on bitch-boy! Do it!" Kevin huffed deeply as he forced his body against Shania's and began bucking his hips quickly, sliding his member in and out of the female's slit, forcing her into a deep kiss with his hands firmly squeezing taking her breast in his hands, squeezing firmly. With a soft moan, Shania began to grind her hips against Kevin's, rocking in rhythm with his thrust, deepening the kiss, their tongues wrapped around one another, sweat beginning to seep from their skin. After a few moments, she felt Kevin pull away from her as he arched back, pushing his pelvis against hers and soon realized that the young boy had begun to release himself inside the young girl. Kevin huffed deeply, slowly pulling his member from the female, huffing softly, much to Shania's annoyance as she looked up to him. "Was that all?" Suddenly, Shania felt the half-breed grip her ankles as he pulled back and swiftly turned the female over onto her stomach, confusing the young girl. As she attempted to look over her shoulder, she let out a deep lustful moan, discovering Kevin had pushed his erect member back into her pussy. As Kevin pushed his body against hers, thrusting his hips wildly against the female's body, she fought to look over her shoulder, noticing Kevin's lustful eyes, having lost all rational thought and consciousness and had begun to run on instinct alone. Shania could feel as the young boy began to push down on her back with his hands and allowed herself to be taken by the young teen, somewhat surprising her. Shania's mind began drifting into a flow of pleasure as she felt the young man continue to thrust his hips, his member releasing a sudden stream of semen into her body.

"Not…" The boy huffed softly as he released yet again another stream of sperm into the female's vaginal hole with his body shivering slightly. "N-not… e… enough…" Shania let out a small groan, noticing the male had removed himself from her body once again before her eyes opened in shock as she felt the head of his member press against her rear end. Before she could attempt to speak or turn towards the boy, Kevin forced himself forward, sliding his cum-covered penis into the female's anus, causing her to let out a mix scream of pain and pleasure. As Kevin began to thrust his hips roughly against the female, he reached up under Shania's body and into her shirt, taking firm hold of her breast as he bucked his hips harder against the girl's body, struggling to force himself completely into her rear end. The black and red hedgehog continued moaned loudly as she reached up and gripped the headboard of the bed, her hips instinctively bucking back against the boy, enticing him further out of lust.

Kevin groaned deeply as he pressed his body against his, using the bulk of his body weight to force his cock completely into the anus of the female, his head leaning down as he bit into her neck firmly. With his hands continuing to squeeze her breast, Shania pushed her face from the pillow at the feeling of the boy's teeth and groaned softly, squeezing down harder on the boy with her rear end. "T-That's it… fuck me you… you worthless son of a bitch!"

* * *

><p>"Stop this!" A Blue hedgehog yelled as he stood on a large floating platform held high in the air of an orbiting space station. The hedgehog's clothes were torn and burned but his fist was gripped tightly, mirroring his resolve. "This isn't going to change anything! We're after the same people!"<p>

Standing across from the blue hedgehog stood a tall, huffing lavender female cat. Her eyes were locked onto the creature before her, baring her fangs. "What do you know!? The responsibly…" She began, clenching her fist tightly as she narrowed her eyes. "The responsibly is mine to bare alone! I have to do this myself! To protect my world! To prove myself! How could you ever understand!?"

The hedgehog gritted his teeth as he stepped forward. "To carry the entire world's burdens on your shoulders… no one should ever carry a burden so heavy alone!"

The lavender cat's eyes flung open as her body began to flare with fire, the sheer force of her attack blowing back the hedgehog slightly causing him to slide along the platform. "**ENOUGH**! You know **NOTHING** of burden!"

"Ok, I disabled the main hub! Now we gotta find Cream and get-" A two tailed fox called out, hovering over the battlefield using his two tails like helicopter rotors, shocked at the condition his friend was in. "SONIC!"

"I know Tails!" Sonic called out, his body vibrating rapidly before he began to spin in place, using the rising heat from the female before him combined with his great speed to surround himself in a spiraling tornado. "If Blaze won't listen to my words…" He began as he planted his feet and clenched his fist, mirroring the appearance of the angry, flame covered female before him, a grin crossing his face. "Then I'll prove it to her with my actions!"

Without warning, both creatures rushed for one another at top speed, their elemental auras clashing, creating a strong shockwave that blew back the young flying fox. The metal platform beneath them began to rumble and crack under their sheer raw power as the two struggled to push the other back, the feline's fist colliding with the hedgehog's forehead. "ENOUGH!" She screamed as she began to push the hedgehog before her back, the flames around her body increasing in power. "You can't understand me! Stop trying and get out of my way!"

"I won't!" The hedgehog let out with a growl, closing one eye, the pain on his body from their battle beginning to take its toll. "I know what its like to be alone and I'm here to tell you to you don't have to be alone anymore!" The female narrowed her eyes towards the creature as she found his strength steadily increasing as he began to push her back. "Me… me and my friends… Tails… Sally… Amy… Knuckles… Cream…!" Sonic shouted, his dashing legs quickly taking on the form of a figure-8 as Blaze stood before the teen wide-eyed at the mention of the young rabbit, "We're all there to support one another! We help each other and we don't let anyone suffer!"

"Shut up! Shut Up! **SHUT UP**!" Blaze roared loudly as her flames began to erupt with power, burning away at the boy's clothing and fur.

"I won't! I won't let you do this alone!" And with a shout, Sonic suddenly whipped up his arm, deflecting away the fist of the female. This action alone caught her off guard as Sonic suddenly shot himself forward, curling into a ball and rammed himself into the female's stomach, sending both she and himself flying off the platform.

'I… I failed…' Blaze thought as she slowly fell from the air, 'I failed my kingdom… my world… I failed you… father…' Suddenly, without warning, Blaze felt as Sonic reached out to her, gripping her wrist tightly, causing her to look up towards the falling hedgehog. "W-what are you doing!?"

A large grin began to form along the hedgehog's face as he quickly pulled her into his arms and spun his body around so he would crash into the oncoming ground instead of her. "Saving your ass! Duh!"

* * *

><p>Blaze opened her eyes slowly, discovering herself sitting quietly at the desk within her study, her arms folded before her chest. The female slowly turned towards the window to her left, feeling the warmth of a new day on her face but as she turned towards the right, she found her husband's face, mere inches from hers. She eyed the elder blue hedgehog carefully, tilting her head back, "Sonic…?"<p>

The blue hedgehog never moved as he narrowed his eyes. "You were dreaming…"

The lavender feline narrowed her eyes as well, "Your point?"

"Its just… well… you rarely ever dream… I mean you do… but it's usually about… me."

Suddenly a dark smirk began to cross the hedgehog's face causing Blaze to narrow her eyes as she pushed herself from her chair. "No."

Sonic was quick to follow his wife, grinning softly, "But come on-"

"No." Blaze spoke coldly, cutting the blue hedgehog off as she turned away from him.

"But its jus-"

"No!" As Blaze began to walk away from the hedgehog, Sonic snickered lightly and quickly reached out for the cat, gripping her arm and turned her towards him, quickly pulling the feline into his arms. "Sonic!" She called out in annoyance as she looked up towards her husband before she suddenly found his lips pressed against hers. The feline let out a gentle purr as she found Sonic's hand gently placed upon her cheeks, his body pressed against hers before he pulled back slowly, licking at her lips. The male paused for a moment, awaiting the response of the queen whose cheeks were completely covered in a dark shade of red before she opened her eyes and smiled softly, wrapped her arms around his body. "I love you Sonic."

With that, Sonic grinned brightly as he took his wife into his arms and lifted her up off the ground, nuzzling against her neck as he made his way over towards the bed. "I love you too Blaze."

* * *

><p>Within a moment, Flare's ears began to perk up slightly, her eyes dashing back and forth, catching the attention of her older brother who sat across the table from her. "I… I sense a disturbance in the force…"<p>

Maurice paused for a moment, eyeing his sister carefully before he narrowed his eyes, letting out a soft groan. "…I know that disturbance…" The two siblings quickly locked eyes with one another before a sudden shutter overcame their forms, causing them to let out a soft groan.

The only child of the Kaji couple not groaning was Dash who sat within his chair, stuffing his face with his breakfast. With the songs of groaning, he turned towards his brother and sister, tilting his head in confusion. "What's up with you two? Don't like the tuna fish cakes?"

"N-No Dash… don't worry about it…" Flare began as she turned up towards an orange tigress wearing a maid's uniform, smiling softly as she placed a paper within the female's hands. "Thank you Linda. Please, why don't you join us?"

The female gave a small bow, closing her eyes, "Sadly my princess, I must decline. I have other duties I must attend to first and I do not wish to upset the queen." From the corner of her eyes, Linda eyed the young elder prince, a small blushing smile forming on the feline's face. "Welcome home Master. It's oh so wonderful to see you again~"

As the maid turned around and walked away from the table, Flare slowly turned towards her brother, narrowing her eyes as she pointed towards Linda with her rolled up newspaper. "Her too? Couldn't you leave just one of them alone?"

Maurice was quick to blush as he turned away from his sister, digging his fork in the food on his plate. "That was a long time ago and it's not like I do it anymore…"

"Do what?" Dash asked, swallowing his mouthful of food.

"**Nothing.**" Both teens spoke with a soft groan, turning away from each other.

Dash cocked an eyebrow, looking back and forth between the two, "Hey what's your problem?"

"S-Sorry Dash…" Maurice began, turning towards his little brother. "Still going over Uncle Tails' place today?"

The boy was quick to nod as a bright smile crossed his face. "Yeah! I mean it may be the weekend and all but I figured there's no reason for me not to, right? After all it's like 12 o'clock or something so I figured it would be as good a-time as any to head over there since I haven't seen Mommy and Daddy all day."

"Well you still need to train…" Maurice began, catching Flare and Dash's attention. "You're almost 10 yet you still can't start a fire without friction."

Dash was quick to look down at his plate, placing his knife and fork down. "I… I guess…" Suddenly the boy turned up to his brother, a bright smile crossing his face. "Will you train me big bro!?"

Maurice gave a soft chuckle, nodding quickly as he turned towards his brother, "Hehehe, sure kid."

"SWEETNESS!" And before a moment could pass, Maurice found his younger brother standing in his lap, bouncing up and down rapidly. "Well come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!"

Flare narrowed her eyes as she eyed the boys carefully, "You're never this happy when you train with me."

Dash slowly peered over his shoulders, giving his sister a narrowed stink-eye. "That's because I know big brother won't kill me."

Flare was quick to narrow her eyes and bare her fangs before a sudden stillness overcame her form, drawing in the attention of her two brothers as her ears began to stand on end. "What's wrong?" Maurice began as he and his brother watched their sister closely.

"Shh!" She let out, slowly pushing herself from her chair. "A something is coming…" Without warning, all three children quickly pushed themselves from their respective positions, taking up a battle stance as they focused their attention towards the darkness of the hallway. From the hallway that led into the kitchen, a floating, tall white feline slowly hovered into the room, her golden eyes shining in the darkness before she made her way into the light. The image of the female quickly caused a shock look to cross each of the Kaji sibling's faces as they stood up slowly. "Reya?" Flare called out, "Is that you?"

Standing next to the floating feline stood the tigress known as Linda, giving a bow and a smile to the family. "Excuse me your highness but you have a visitor. The Princess of the Nucifera Clan."

Dash was quick to roll his eyes, "Yeah we know who she is on account of Flare stating her name and all."

"Quiet." Maurice was quick to narrow his eyes as he pushed his groaning brother back into his chair before he made his way over towards the two women, smiling softly. "Thank you Linda. That will be all."

"As you wish my Master." Linda spoke quietly before she turned and left the 4 alone with one another, Reya and Maurice's eyes locked onto one another.

"Hehehe, Reya…" Maurice began, holding out his hand. "I'm glad to see you again. How have you been?"

The white feline slowly took the prince's hand, smiling softly, giving a small blush, "I'm well Maurice. Thank you for asking."

Flare eyed the two carefully, quickly taking note of the looks in their eyes, giving a small smile as she stepped forward. "Reya, it's so wonderful you could join us. Are you here for a visit before you return to Nelumbo?"

The while feline was quick to turn towards the half-breed before the sound of a thick yawn caught the attention of the 4 in the kitchen. From the entrance of the kitchen, Sonic and Blaze stepped forward, wrapped in bathrobes mirroring their respective colors, Sonic giving a deep yawn as his wife firmly held his hand. "Maurice." Blaze began. "I need…" The queen paused for a moment, noticing Reya standing next to her oldest son and smiled softly. "Why Reya, what a surprise this is. It's good to see you again."

Reya was quick to bow as she drew her hand from the prince's, "It is an honor to meet you again as well Queen Kaji."

Sonic scratched his head slightly before he too, noticed the female standing before him and his wife and snickered lightly. "Heya Reya… hehehehe… How's it hanging?"

The female was quick to pause for a moment at the blue hedgehog's question, her face showing little emotion, "Is that hanging? Would you be speaking of my hair King Sonic?"

Sonic let out a nervous chuckle as he shook his head slowly, "No no… it's… an expression… it's another way of saying how are you?"

Reya was quick to smile as she nodded quickly, placing her hands together before form. "Oh yes, I am doing very well King Kaji. But I've come asking for your hospitality, if I may of course." Reya began as she turned up towards the King and Queen. "Before, the King spoke of offering a place to stay and stated that said offer was open for however long I desired. But truly, if the offer no longer exists then I'll-"

"HAHAHAHA!" Sonic's laughed quickly cut off the female's statement causing the other members of his family to quickly turn to him. "Stop being so formal! Look, I said you can crash here anytime you need to so it's perfectly fine with me, right honey?" Sonic asked, flashing a wide grin towards his wife as he nudged her gently with his elbow.

Blaze eyed the blue hedgehog carefully before giving a small nod and a smile. "Yes, Reya can stay with us for as long as she needs too."

Hearing these words, a bright smile began to form over Maurice's face, one which Flare took quick note of as Dash sat back down in his chair and continued eating his lunch, deciding to ignore the conversation all together. "Thank you Queen Kaji and thank you King Kaji for having me. I deeply appreciate your hospitality." Reya gave a quick bow with a small smile before she turned towards the blue hedgehog again. "Now, if I may, what is the business with this "crashing" you speak of?" Hearing this, Maurice and Flare let out a soft chuckle as Sonic gave a quick facepalm to himself. "Is it mandatory that I cause destruction first before being accepted into your home."

"No no it's just…" Sonic was quick to let out a small sigh as he turned towards his daughter. "Alright, from now on you're on translation duty."

Flare was quick to laugh as she gave her father a solute, fighting back her smile. "Yes sir!"

Hearing this, Sonic was quick to fold his arms and cheekily narrowed his eyes as Blaze stepped forward, taking the young white feline by the hand and led her over towards the table. "Well come and join us for lunch my dear."

"Thank you." Reya responded with a bright smile as she and the other members of the Kaji family took their respective seats.

Flare snickered lightly as she watched her brother quickly take the chair next to the magic using cat before Sonic turned up towards the female, pausing for a moment to carefully choose his words. "So Reya… tell us about yourself. I'm still a little new to the whole clan business and what not but where are you from?"

"Yes of course your majesty." Reya began, bowing towards the King.

Sonic was quick to hold up his hand as he narrowed his eyes towards the feline. "Call me Sonic. Seriously. Not "lord", not "highness", not "majesty", just "Sonic". I'm not too keen on the whole formal business."

"Very well… Sonic." Reya began, closing her eyes. "I hail from Nelumbo which is just east of Soleanna. Nelumbo is the land where the Nucifera Clan, a clan of felines that specializes in the magical arts both Light and Dark resides. We, of the Nucifera Clan are considered to be the sister clan of the Kaji for more than 80 generations, since before the Great Elemental War took place."

"Elemental War?" Sonic asked in confusion as many of the maids stepped into the kitchen and began to set the table around for the family.

Flare was quick to turn towards her father, giving a soft sigh and a nod. "Yes father, The Great Elemental War took place over 2000 years ago when the five great Clans known as the Kaji Clan, the Huriu Clan, the Gavio Clan, the Huyền Clan, and of course… the Nahui Clan…" Flare's mention of the last group came with a sting of venom before she closed her eyes and folded her arms. "…Battled each other for the control of Solaria. The five clans fought over this world for power, land, and for some, the pleasure of battle."

Hearing these words, Maurice slowly tilted his head forward as he closed his eyes before Reya nodded in agreement. "She is correct Sonic. It was the start of the balance of power that would slowly shift and shape the world of Solaria and its people. But of course, this mention is simply a digression and I believe it would be best to return to the topic in which began our conversation."

Sonic, frozen slightly with confusion looked around quickly as plates of food wear place before him and the other members sitting at the table. "Y-Yes… yes of course… please continue…"

Reya nodded, closing her eyes. "Very well. We of the Nucifera Clan have had a long standing relationship with the Kaji. In the beginning, the Kaji Clan was simply a clan of war and violence that specialized in the Tiger-Style of martial arts with a strong affinity for fire. They were often hired by other countries for protection against one of the many different clans that existed at the time. But also, during this time the Kaji Clan offered a term of true peace with the Nucifera Clan, forming a strong bond of equality and support with one another, sharing any land, wealth and power gained over time. Of course, this relationship has lasted countless years and as such, we often perform a special arrangement once a child of true blood comes of the age of 10."

Dash slowly pulled himself from his meal, turning towards the beautiful feline. "What arrangement is that? Is it like making a deal?"

"In a manner of speaking young prince." Reya began as she turned towards the purple half-breed. "In fact, like your siblings before you, you may also gain the opportunity to choose a bonding mate."

"Pfft WHAT!?" Dash blurted out, turning towards Reya in shock as he leaned forward on the table with Maurice and Flare both turning away from the conversation and instead towards each other. "Are you talking 'bout an arranged marriage!?"

"He caught on quickly." Blaze began, a small smirk showing on her face. "That's right Dash. Upon your 10th birthday, you will be given a selection of women to choose from to serve as your wife once you become older."

"Whoa…" Sonic began, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Seriously? You gotta be joking."

"NO WAY!" Dash shouted before he suddenly pushed himself up from the table and quickly made his way from the room, a look of nervous fright crossing his face.

Maurice, Reya and Flare were quick to turn towards the queen who let out a soft giggle, shaking her head. "You… never told him about the Vinculo-lectio?" Flare began as she eyed her mother carefully.

"No I thought it unnecessary." Blaze spoke calmly as she closed her eyes, taking a sip of her tea. "Dash is much more like his father and since he's so set on separating himself from the rules of our culture I figured trying to force him into such a situation would only yield… well what you have just bore witness to."

Flare gave a small sigh, folding her arms as she nodded. "I suppose you're right. Besides that boy is far too immature to understand the complicated essence of our history and rules."

"So…" Sonic began as he continued eating from his plate. "If this forced marriage thing is legit and at 10 you're assigned a husband, who are you going to marry?" With this, the room fell silent as a gentle smile began to cross the young white feline's face as her eyes slowly locked onto the blue half-breed prince sitting next to her. In that moment, a look of shock began to cross Sonic and his son's face as he leaned forward, pointing at the two. "No way! You're going to marry Maurice?!"

Reya was quick to nod as Maurice blushed deeply, letting out a small gulp. "Wh-when did this happen?" The prince began, quickly averting his attention away from the young woman.

"Are you serious?" Flare asked, narrowing her eyes as she glared towards her brother, causing him to flinch slightly. "On your 10th birthday of course, just like it was for me."

Maurice was quick to look around the room, his eyes drawing upon his mother who quickly validated her daughter's words with a small nod. "She's right. That day, on your birthday, Reya, among 11 other females of roughly the same age from many different noble houses came here before you. You were given the option of choosing a wife or wives from this group of females and do you remember what you said?" Blaze asked, pausing for a moment to await her son's response who quickly shook his head in confusion. "You told those young women you would only marry a girl who was fast enough to catch you. And then you ran off as quickly as you could."

Maurice slowly began to form a nervous smile as he took a deep breath, "S-So that means I never really chose anyone to pledge myself to."

Blaze laughed softly, shaking her head. "Be that as it may Maurice, you still have the option of choosing someone and Reya was one of the many suitress offered to you."

"And if the challenge is still in effect…" Reya began, causing Maurice to turn to her, only for the female to place her hand on the boy's chest. "I believe I am the first to have ever "caught" you." At this moment, a small blush began to show on Reya's cheeks as Maurice looked up the female, a dark blush showing on his. Sonic and Blaze both eyed the two teens, quickly turning to each other, flashing a small smirk before Reya turned away from Maurice, pulling her hand away. "However… if you do not feel I am worthy enough for you, I will respect your wishes and return home."

"Wait!" Maurice called out, quickly taking her hand into his, holding it gently, the two staring into one another's eyes. "D-Don't go… its just… I have much to sort out… and I'm not ready for marriage yet…"

With that, a small smile began to form on Reya's face as she nodded slowly before Flare stood from her chair, snickering lightly. "Come Reya, allow me to show you to your room to give my brother the "time" he needs to think."

"As you wish Flare." Reya spoke softly as she slowly pulled her hands away from the blue prince, smiling warming. "I shall await your decision."

"O-Of course…" Maurice spoke quietly as he watched his sister and the feline make their way from the kitchen and deeper into the castle before a small dark feeling began to trail its way down his spine. Following the sensation, the young boy found his eyes turned towards his parents who were in-turn, giving small sly smirks, their eyes looked on the boy. Growing more annoyed by the second, Maurice was quick to lean over the table, narrowing his eyes. "What…?"

Before a moment could pass, Maurice found the arm of his father slung over and around his neck, his smirk now a wide cheeky grin. "That's quite the catch you got there son… I gotta admit, even I'm impressed, right Blaze?" Sonic asked, slowly turning towards queen.

Blaze was quick to nod in agreement as she folded her arms over her chest and closed her eyes with a smile. "Well of course I agree with you Sonic. Reya is highly intelligent, gifted in many areas such as ballet, musical arts, and the global politics of this world. She's also by far one of the strongest Spellcasters that the Nucifera Clan has ever produced. Not to mention she has great beauty and intelligence, unwavering integrity, humility, possesses great creativity and might I add has a good sense of humor as well."

Sonic chuckled lightly, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Wow. You sure know a lot about this girl."

"Yeah…" Maurice began, his face almost mirroring his father's but showing annoyance rather than amusement. "A little too much…"

Blaze shook her head, slowly turning her gaze onto her son, "Well that would be reasonable. After all, it is I who chose Reya to become your suitress in the first place."

Maurice's eyes grew wide at his mother's comment before he pointed off in the direct where his sister and Reya vacated to. "Wh-What? You're saying you're t-the one who picked her to be my wife!?"

"But of course." Blaze began, "Who else to serve as your wife in this world other than her? There is no other female like her. She is truly a one-of-a-kind gem."

Maurice was quick to let out a defeated groan as he slunk his head forward, closing his eyes. His father on the other hand, gave a wider grin as she began to rock his son back and forth with his arm. "Man kid you really lucked out! I mean REALLY lucked out. That girl has all those qualities plus she's got looks that could kill! Wow! You really should be thanking your mother for this!"

"Easy for you to say…" Maurice spoke softly, his voice filled with defeat.

Sonic was quick to turn to his son, taking his free hand and began grinding his fist into his son's head, "Oh give me a break I saw the way you two were looking at each other with you gettin' all bashful on us. I mean her more so than you of course. After all, you got my genes after all and I was quite the ladies man back in the day!" Sonic laughed loudly, leaning back in his chair as he began to pat his son's back. "I mean I had girls everywhere drooling over me. It was like Amy, Bunny, Sal of course, Fiona, Mi…na…" Sonic's words slowly trailed from his mouth as he slowly turned his gaze towards his wife who sat at the head of the table, the lower half of her face being blocked off by her folded hands.

"What?" Blaze began, her expression never changing. "Please continue."

Sonic grew nervous, unable guess what was going on within the mind of his wife before he turned back towards his son, chuckling nervously. "L-Look… the point is… you should be happy Maurice. I mean you found someone who may truly love you and that's something you shouldn't take for granted."

_**"Love you. Cya 'round."**_

The words of Roxy began to flow through the young prince's mind and quickly, his eyes grew lifeless with his body growing pale, losing color by the second as his father continued speaking. "Yeah man I mean just look at me and your mom. We love each other and that's the reason why through all our arguments and what not, we still stick together to the very end."

Blaze paused for a moment, taking in Sonic's words before she eyed her son carefully, noticing his failing disposition. "Maurice… are you feeling well?"

"W-What?" The boy was quick to jump from his seat, pulling from his father's grip. "Y-Yeah… yeah sure… I'm fine. Doing just fine… just fine…" Maurice quickly turned from his parents, his fist clenched slightly. "I… I need air…" Before another moment could pass, the young half-breed quickly raced from the room, leaving his confused parents to their meals.

Blaze was quick to turn towards her husband, cocking an eyebrow slightly. "Sonic… what do you think is wrong with Maurice? I've never seen him act like this before."

"I dunno…" Sonic let out with a small shrug. "Maybe the kid needed to masturbate."

"Really Sonic?" Blaze let out with disgust, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" Sonic began, letting out a small chuckle. "He's a teenage boy and after seeing a hot little feline like that in a VERY skintight pink outfit like hers, I'm pretty sure he needs to let off some steam and rub one out. Speaking of which…" The blue hedgehog stated, slowly turning towards his wife, a large smirk crossing his face.

Seeing Sonic's look, Blaze's eyes grew wide as she began to back away from the blue hedgehog, pushing herself away from the kitchen table. "No!"

"Awww come on!" Sonic snickered lightly, slowly pushing himself from his chair.

"No!" Blaze let out, standing up as well. "It's because of you that we missed breakfast in the first place!"

"I thought you knew me Blaze…" The blue hedgehog began, his grin growing wider. "I'm never satisfied for long especially with a hot little kitty cat like you around…" With those words, the lavender feline quickly turned on her heels and raced away from the blue hedgehog, leaving behind a small trail of fire as she went. "Oooooo… Blaze…" Sonic snickered lightly, licking his lips. "You know I love a moving target…" Sonic was quick to let out a dark chuckle before he suddenly took off after his wife in a burst of speed.

"NOOOOOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>"Well I hope that answers everything." Flare began, stepping from a large bedroom with Reya floating by her side. "You've seen the kitchen and I've showed you the restrooms, the Great Hall, the keep, the bastion, and the bottlery." The half-breed slowly turned towards Reya, showing a bright smile. "And if you need any refreshments, the buttery is just below us and down the hall on the left-hand side."<p>

"Thank you Princess." Reya stated, bowing before the young bluish-lavender hedgecat. "I greatly appreciate your hospitality."

Flare shook her head, holding up her hand. "Truly Reya, it's no trouble at all. Oh, and do me a favor and just refer to me by name. As far as anything is concerned we are both equals in responsibilities and in titles as well."

Reya watched the female before her closely before she closed her eyes and nodded slowly. "Very well, Flare. I must say, being within your family's attendance truly makes me feel relaxed, especially your father." With that the white feline let out a small giggle, turning her eyes on the princess. "After all, you and your father are so very much alike."

Hearing these words, Flare was quick to turn from the female, a dark blush covering her cheeks. "A-Am not! I just-"

"Would prefer to be acknowledge for who you are and not just where you come from, correct?" Reya stated, finishing Flare's statement, causing the girl to give the white feline a sideways smirk.

"Am I that transparent?"

"No at all. But you are, however, honest with who and what you are and how you wish to be seen by the world and those who exist in it."

With this, Flare let out a small giggle, blushing softly with a smile. "Well… thank you. I'm sorry to cut this tour short but-"

"Before you go Flare," Reya began, cutting the young female off, gaining her attention. "Would it be acceptable if I were to question you?"

Curious by Reya's sudden change in demeanor, Flare noticed that her once relaxed expression transformed into more of an intrigued and calculated one. "What is it?"

Reya slowly closed her eyes, pausing for a moment, "…Does your brother care about me?" With this, Flare's eyes grew wide, her form turning completely towards the white feline. "I… I sense something from him… many things… I'm just curious about his true feelings… and what he's going through."

Flare eyed the female closely before letting out a small smile, scratching her cheek. "Oh don't worry about my brother he's ju-"

"Flare, I am not the judgmental type." Reya's words were confident, completely sure of herself, causing the Kaji Princess to halt herself. "You don't need to lie to me to protect your brother. I will not do anything to ruin whatever matters he is tending to. I just wish to know the truth."

Flare narrowed her eyes before she turned her gaze towards the floor, clenching her fist tightly. "I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone else…" With this, Reya was quick to turn her full attention to the female before her as Flare continued speaking. "No one… **No One** understands my brother the way I do. Whatever happened to him while he was gone, he does not wish to speak of to anyone, myself included." There was pain in her words as the princess closed her eyes, letting out a small sigh. "Only two things could cause such a… metamorphosis… for my brother… either he committed an action so vile that he refuses to forgive himself… or he lost someone he loved dearly…"

Reya watched Flare carefully, slowly reaching up, gently placing a hand on the young girl's shoulders. With this, Flare quickly turned up towards the female who was showing a bright smile. "He just needs time to sort his feelings. If his past is truly the cause of his pain then all he needs to do is learn to let the past go and like you, I have faith in your brother."

Flare listened carefully, taking a deep breath as she nodded quickly, giving a small smile. "I know. My big brother is strong. I know he can pull through anything."

"I know that as well Flare." Both girls gave a warm smile as Flare pulled Reya into a gentle hug. As the white feline returned the gesture, she began to rub the hedgecat's back gently, "Now, didn't you say you had somewhere you needed to be?"

Flare was quick to pull away, flustered slightly as she pulled back her glove, noticing the time on her watch. "Aora! I'm late!" And in a flash, the half-breed was quick to take off running, leaving the white feline alone to watch her leave.

* * *

><p>Rin sat quietly within a small restaurant, tapping his hand against the table as he sat across from an empty seat in a booth towards the back of the café. The red echidna let out a soft sigh as he pulled down his glove, checking his watch before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Guess… she isn't showing up… must have been something important I guess…" But the sound of burst of wind along with screams echoed into the eating establishment and before Rin could stand to react to the shouts, the doors to the restaurant blew open, causing wind to flood the area, causing items and objects to fly off in random directions. The red echidna held up his hands to block the breeze from his sight and at the moment, he felt something push its way towards him.<p>

"I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE!" The boy was quick to open his eyes, coming face to face with a slightly panicked Flare who had her eyes clenched shut with her head bowed to him as she sat across from the Guardian. "I'm so sorry! First I woke up late and then I over cooked my meal because my brother wouldn't leave me alone and while we were waiting for our parents who wereprettymuchtryingforanotherchildmybrother'ssuit ressmadeasurprisevisitandmyfatherinvitedhertostaya ndwespentlunchwithherasshehadtoexplaintomyfatherab outourhistorysomethingyouwouldthinkhewouldknowafte rtwentyyearsoflivinginourworldandthenItookReyaands howedheraroundwegottotalkingandIlosttrackoftimeand whenIrealizedwhattimeitwasandthatwehadplansIrushed overhereasfastaspossibleandI'msososososososososorr y!"

Rin sat quietly as he stared towards the blushing, panicking princess, his face showing nothing but a blank expression as the wind began to settle allowing the other customers to pick themselves and their items up. The Guardian took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well… that's some story…"

"I'm sorry…" Flare huffed softly, closing her eyes, "I didn't mean to be late for our first date but time just… slipped by me… I understand if you hate me…"

Rin was quick to narrow his eyes as he leaned in, placing his hand on Flare's, causing her to look up to the boy. "Flare, I could never hate you, especially over something like this. If you were late then that's fine, you're both a princess and a guardian in a completely different world so I'm sure that you have many responsibilities you need to tend to. For me to get mad at that, that just isn't right."

Flare watched the boy before letting her head slowly fall as her ears began to droop slightly, "Rin… I'm more than 2 hours late…"

"Oh really?" Rin asked, letting out a small chuckle, "I had no idea. I must have lost track of time too."

Flare looked up to the boy once again, turning her attention towards the young teen before her. "You're… you're far too forgiving…" She took a deep breath, taking Rin's hand into her own, squeezing it tightly as her blush began to increase slightly.

Rin was quick to give a bright smile as he tilted his head slightly. "Nah not really. But whadda say we get something to eat, huh?"

"S-Sure…" Flare smiled softly, releasing Rin's hand before the two picked up a menu and began to look over it quietly. The two were quick to turn up towards a brown possum who was struggling to fix her hair as she pulled out a pen and a notepad. "Yes… um… good afternoon…" Flare began with a small smile. "Do you have chilidogs?"

The waitress put a smile on her face as she gave the princess a nod. "Yes we do. Is that what you would like to order?"

"In fact, yes." Flare began, closing the menu. "I would like 26 chilidogs please. Hold the onions and please and if you could ma'am, would you mind toasting the buns? Oh, and I'd like to order a diet-coke please." The waitress stood frozen in place, her eyes locked on the teenage girl in shock as Rin gave a nervous chuckle.

Flare gave a bright smile as she licked her lips, leaning back, stretching her arms and her back as she made her way down a busy street as Rin kept up with the female. "AAH~! Now that surely hit the spot! That Keller's Cauldron place was amazing!"

Rin couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he watched the half-breed princess, smiling softly with his hands in his pockets. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Honestly… I just can't believe you paid for everything." Rin was quick to scratch his chin as he turned away, looking at the ground. "I thought as the guy who asked you out and just being the man in general would mean I had to-"

"Stop it Rin." The boy was quick to turn to the princess, noticing she was giving the boy a side-ways look from the corner of her eyes. "I clearly ate more than you and moreover, I'm not like other girls. As my father once said, chivalry is dead."

The echidna was quick to laugh as he shook his head, "Well you sure are different from other girls. Guess that's why I'm so fond of you Flare."

The princess was quick to blush as she let out a soft giggle, suddenly wrapping her arms around the boy's arm, nuzzling against him as the two continued their path. "Glad to know I haven't scared you off." The two turned towards each other, smiling brightly. "So… where are we off to next?"

"The Astral Plains!" Rin stated brightly, causing Flare to give the boy a confused look. "Hehehehe I forget you're not from around here. The Astral Plains is this new laser-tag place that just popped up a few months ago and its pretty hype with other people so I figure we should go take a look at it."

Flare was quick to cock an eyebrow as she tilted her head slightly to the side. "Laser-Tag? What is that?"

"Really?" The red echidna began, looking towards the princess with shock. "You've never heard of laser-tag before?" The boy watched as Flare was quick to shake her head, causing Rin to let out a small chuckle. "Well, it's sorta like… well… its like you're put in this huge building with many different obstacles and whatnot and everyone is given a vest and a toy gun that shoots lasers. When the lasers shot from the gun hits the vest of the wearer, that person is considered dead and sits out. So the object of the game is to kill everyone so that in the end, you're the only one remaining. It's like harmless war simulator." Rin was quick to rub his neck, chuckling nervously. "I hope that clears it up a bit."

Flare eyed the boy carefully, an eyebrow cocked slightly. "So… it's a game? Simple enough. Sounds like something Dash would jump for joy over."

"Trust me, you'll have a blast." Rin gave a bright smile as he took Flare and turned into a large building. Flare was quick to look around, finding herself in a small dim room, noticing a female parrot standing behind one of the many booths which were filled with other Mobians with lines stretching out from them. As Rin stepped forward, Flare was quick to follow, noticing the echidna giving the multicolored feathered female a shake. "Hey Xenniah, give me two tickets."

"Sure thing Rin." The female was quick to smile as Rin handed her over a credit and intern, received two gold wristbands. "You two feel like entering in a battle team?"

"Battle team?" Rin began, cocking an eyebrow before a smile began to cross his lips. "Sure, why not? This way I can show my girlfriend the ropes."

Flare blushed lightly at his comment before she narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. "Xenniah right? Can we be put on different teams?"

"Sure thing." Xenniah began with a bright smile.

Rin on the other hand was quick to turn towards Flare, a confused look showing on his face. "Flare…what are you doing…?"

"What?" Flare began, smirking lightly as she turned up to the echidna. "Are you afraid or something?" Before Rin could react, Flare made her way past the booth, moving over to the wall across the room, quickly taking the blue electronic vest and wrapped it around her body. As Rin made his way behind her, Flare quickly picked up a laser-gun that was hanging over the labeled vest. The princess was quick to turn around, snickering lightly as she blew Rin a kiss, disappearing behind the second set of doors. "Good luck."

"Wow…" The parrot began, giving Rin a small smirk. "She's a spicy one isn't she?"

"You have no idea." Rin was quick to give a small chuckle as he quickly took his items and rushed after Flare. As Rin stepped through the doors, he looked down at the indoor stadium; the darkened large arena gave the impression of an ancient space coliseum with flickers of neon hues awakening the glow of arena that offered light. On both sides, he could see a many glowing lights, one corner of the stadium hosting a group of blue lights as the other held the red lights matching his own, which Rin quickly guessed he belonged to. As he slowly made his way over to the side, he looked down at the large indoor arena; the vast three-thousand square foot arena seemed to take on the theme of a post-apocalyptic time cybertronic battleground with hard plastic debris littering the area. The echidna slowly made his way over to his team, surprised that they were mostly adult Mobians of different species although it was clear that the dominating species was that of echidnas like the Guardian. Rin looked around quietly, noticing the others were fixing their vests and checking over their weapons, some using high-powered laser rifles, pistols and even make-shift machine guns. Somewhat intimidated, Rin made his way up to one of the echidnas, tapping the older gentlemen on his shoulder to gain his attention. "Um excuse me, I signed up to be on the Red Team. Stupid question but, this is it right?"

The brown-eyed echidna snickered lightly, fixing his belt as he turned towards the young boy. "Yessir! I sure hope you ain't some simple little youngin trying to roll around wit the big boys now are ya?"

Rin was quick to narrow his eyes, his pistol held in his hand as he looked up towards the taller echidna. "It's not my first time but I simply want to know the rules for this match. Think you can fill me in?"

"Sure thing youngin'!" The brown eyed echidna laughed as she slapped the teen's back. "It's simple really; we of the Red Team gotta go out there and take out every person of the Blue Team. The only sign that gives us away is the little light posted on the center of the vest otherwise it's all up to yer instinct out there. Although it would help if you had a better weapon than that simple pee-shooting ya got." The male gave a large smirk as he pulled a large laser rifle from off his back, holding out before the teen. "Yer see this right 'ere? This 'ere is a EM Peacemaker!"

Rin was quick to cock an eyebrow as he looked up to the man disinterested. "Really?"

"Yessir!" The man began, grinning widely. "It doesn't have the same high speed firin' rate that others got but this can disable any gun caught in the cross fire while Outtin' anyone holding said weapon. Trust me, this big guy packs an even bigger wallop!" Suddenly the sounds of the gates holding each contestant's teams back began to lift as the starting bell began to ring. Almost as on cue, many of the men and women surrounding Rin rushed past him and down into the arena, many quickly taking up positions, almost replicating the combat tactics of a highly trained military unit as the boy stood awe struck.

"Whoa…" Rin began, watching the group as a thick, knee-high fog began to fill the arena floor with the strobe lights high above the ceiling began to shine, blasting their rays of lights in random directions within the battle ground. "This looks straight out of a Galaxy Wars movie. Kevin would totally love this." Before long, the sounds of shouting began to fill the area with the sight of blue and red lasers firing in random directions within the obstacle filled arena, causing Rin to let out a bright grin. "Damn… well I guess I can't just stay in here…" With a small smirk, Rin quickly made his way down into the stadium and placed his back against a wall, taking a deep breath before he leaned over, peeking out from his cover. As he eyed the battlefield from behind the wall, he watched as several different people continued firing at one another from behind their own cover. He only cocked an eyebrow before his vest began to suddenly flash, shocking the young man before he suddenly turned his attention to his left, discovering a white eagle staring him down, a gun held in her hands. "H-Hey!" Rin called out, somewhat shocked.

"What do you mean "hey"? The match as already started." Without warning, the eagle then pulled the trigger on her gun, her pistol firing another beam of blue light as the shot hit the teen again much to his surprise as she gave a small smirk. "Now you only have 8 more shots left before you're out." Rin narrowed his eyes before he suddenly rushed the female, scaring her into firing at the boy. The red echidna began dodging the lasers fired towards him before he suddenly appeared before the female, shooting her in the chest, causing her vest to flash a bright blue. In shock and anger she held up her gun to fire, only for the boy to avoid the laser fired in his direction. With each shot she gave, Rin swiftly dodged the lasers, shooting the girl in retaliation but to her annoyance as she continued to hit the echidna in vain. As the guardian continued dodging the shots fired and fired his own gun, before long, the female's vest began to glow brightly, letting out a small buzzing sound before she groaned loudly. "The hell man!? No one can move that fast!"

"You'd be surprised." Rin began, spinning the gun with his finger, snickering lightly as the female turned from him and walked away towards the exit in annoyance. "Well… 8 shots… she shot me twice… so 10 shots total and I'm gone… simple as that really. Alright…" The boy huffed softly, peaking around the wall, noticing two pink male swines making their way closer to the teen. Rin gave a small snicker as they neared him before he suddenly pushed out his foot, tripping one, causing him to fall before he reached up and took hold of the second swine's weapon before he could react. Then, Rin pulled the rifle from the pig, taking aim at both the standing pig and the one on the ground and began firing both his weapons rapidly, tagging both males while they were frozen slightly with shock. After 5 shots each, Rin was quick to drop the rifle and rush around the wall, pushing his way deeper into the maze before his victims were able to react with a loud scream in anger. As Rin ran deeper into the debris filled maze, he could hear the sounds of other people coming from around the corner on his left and with that, as the boy reached the pathway, he suddenly leapt high into the air, performing a high handless cartwheel. Upon seeing that each person was a member of Team Blue, Rin was quick to fire at each of them as they fired back at him. Much to their surprise, no one apart of the group managed to hit the flipping echidna as Rin on the other hand managed to tag each Mobian twice each before landing on the ground.

Rin could hear the shouting of each person as he picked up speed, his smirk growing before he suddenly leaned back, sliding along the ground to avoid the shots fired at him from behind, ending up by a tall black pillar, his back towards the column. He looked around carefully, making sure his followers lost track of him before chuckling lightly to himself. "I gotta admit… this is fun. Never imaged a simple game of laser tag would this exciting." Rin slowly turned around, grinning lightly as he pushed himself to his feet and turned towards the pillar, putting his gun away using his belt. Suddenly, the boy struck the spurs on his knuckles into the post and began to climb it slowly, making his way higher and higher until he reached the peak. Upon pushing himself onto the top of the pillar, Rin stood quietly, taking a good look around the arena, noticing that the bulk of the competitors had lessened since the start of the match. "Where is she…?" Rin began, searching for the female he joined the battle with before taking note of a group of 5 Mobians tailored to the Blue Team making their way closer towards an unsuspecting teammate of his. With this, Rin let out a small snicker as he leapt off the large pillar and spread out his body, gliding over above the platoon before suddenly allowing himself to drop from high in the air. Upon landing on the ground Rin rushed the team, firing at them from behind and before they could turn around, they all found their vest flashing with blue lights as the boy leapt over each of them and continued his firing.

As Rin landed on the ground, the vests of all 5 Mobians continued shining, signaling that they were now unable to continue the match, much to Rin's enjoyment and their annoyance as they walked away from the battlefield. "Well… that was pretty fun… I wonder who's next…?" With that, the boy was quick to turn towards his teammate who slowly poked her head up from her cover, a look of shock covering her face as Rin waved towards the female groundhog. "Hey there, you alright?"

"I'm fine!" She called out, smiling brightly as she pushed herself up and made her way over towards the boy. "You know, you're seriously good. Who are you anyways?"

"You can call me Rin." The teen stated with a bright grin as he rubbed the back of his neck slightly.

"Sweetness. My name is Tiara. I'm glad you're on my side." The brown furred groundhog stated with a bright smile before peering over Rin's shoulders, a look of shock crossing her face. As Rin followed her gaze, he watched as Tiara rushed towards the same brown-eyed echidna he spoke to earlier, his vest now glowing brightly. "Tito! What happened? You're out already? But how?"

The tall male let out a dark growl, turning away from the female. "I don't know… this girl… she came outta nowheres and she's faster than lightning… took me and 6 other guys out all at once before we even realized it…"

Rin was quick to narrow his eyes as he stepped forward towards the two, placing a hand on Tiara's shoulder. "I think its best you get out of here. Trust me, she's not someone you can beat."

"OH?" Tito let out with a scowl as he turned his attention towards Rin. "And you think YOU can, huh? What makes you so tough?"

"It's not about being tough." Rin began as he made his way past the two, "It's about knowing your opponent, that's all and no one here knows her better than me." Rin quickly left the two Mobians behind, walking deeper into the battlefield. As the teen made his way towards the center of the arena, he quickly noticed that the fog covering the ground began to grow not only in size but density and with that, realized that despite the sounds of contestants battling each other around him, it felt as if their voices, actions, and shouts were nothing more than distance echoes. Feeling the tense air around him rising, Rin looked around carefully before he pushed back against a wall, looking around slowly and carefully, scanning the area. Suddenly, the sounds of air slicing through the air made itself known to the boy who only smirked, holding his pistol firmly in his right hand as he stayed quiet, trying not to expose his position. With this, Rin closed his eyes, quieting his mind as the world around him quickly grew silent and the signals of everyone's energy auras began to resonate in the boy's mind, revealing their locations throughout the stadium. Suddenly, he felt a strong blazing power moving around several yards away, causing the boy to open his eyes, narrowing them before he ducked his head, the beam of a glowing blue laser missing its mark and instead hitting the wall which he was leaning on. Upon dodging the attack, Rin was quick to draw his weapon and fire it towards the direction where the laser shot from and from the smoke, Flare suddenly leapt high into the air, dodging the attack and landing on top of a large wall.

The two eyed one another for a moment before a small grin began to spread on Rin's face as Flare cocked an eyebrow slightly. "I'm impressed you were able to sense me and dodge my attack."

"Have you forgotten?" Rin asked, pushing himself to his feet, his grin growing slightly more firm. "I've battled my fair share of speedsters." With that, there was a moment of silence between the two before Rin suddenly brought his gun up in his hand, firing towards the princess. Seeing the shot fired her way, Flare was quick to step back, falling behind the wall, avoiding the laser shot in her direction. Rin on the other hand quickly rushed forward, drifting towards his left before he leapt into the air, pressing his foot against an adjacent wall, kicking himself high into the air. Flare was quick to look up as she landed on the ground, surprised to see Rin hanging upside down in the air above her, his gun aimed for the female. Upon firing his weapon, Flare was quick to skip back, holding up her pistol. As Rin narrowed his eyes, he quickly fired a second shot at the moment she made her move with Flare quickly firing her weapon at the airborne teen. With this, both teens were caught off guard as both gunshots landed their marks, hitting one another's vests.

As Rin landed on the ground, both teenagers took a look down at their flashing vest before narrowing their eyes, turning their attention up towards one another, silence spreading over the two. Suddenly, both teens took off running, Rin quickly chasing after Flare as he held his gun up and continued pulling the trigger on his pistol, firing rapidly after Flare. In response, the princess who fled from the red echidna began to skip and bound around; dodging each shot fired her direction despite not turning her attention in Rin's direction. Without a warning, Flare quickly curled up into a tight ball, spinning around quickly on the ground before she shot herself up and off a ramp. While in midair, Flare quickly unraveled herself and took aim for Rin and began firing for the boy. With this action, Rin suddenly fell back as he continued forward, sliding along the ground under the cover of the thick fog, avoiding each shot sent his direction as he fired back against Flare who continued falling. Upon landing on the ground, Flare noticed her vest flashing much to her annoyance as Rin's body slid underneath a small dark bunker. Before time could pass, Flare suddenly raced away quickly, turning around with her pistol aimed down a long pathway, firing her weapon. As the laser traveled through the high fog, Flare opened her eyes to find Rin pushing himself from under the bunker, his red vest flashing brightly in the darkness.

Moments passed between the two, their eyes looked on one another before both suddenly raced for each other, their weapons held firmly in hand. The instant they neared one another, both suddenly began trading assaults with one another but rather than attacking with their fist and feet, both Flare and Rin instead used their firearms to attack one another while deflecting and altering the angle of each of their shots to avoid being hit. As the two continued their assault on one another, their vests began to ignite with flaring colors of blue and red, signifying that Flare and Rin were landing shots on one another despite their attempts to dodge and deflect each other's attacks. Suddenly, both teens leapt away from one another, their gun aimed for one another, looking into each other's eyes, a serious yet hollowed expression shown on their faces, their fingers held firmly on the triggers of their weapons. Rin watched as Flare narrow her eyes before she pulled back, pulling her hands back and away, holding them up as the boy held her at gunpoint, a confused look crossing his face. Rin watched as Flare's expression began to soften, causing his to as well, smiles forming on their faces as Rin dropped his arm.

"Flare I-" Suddenly, Rin's vest began to flash, glowing brightly in the darkness and continued flashing, signaling that he was now tagged out of the game, causing a greater look of confusion to cross his face. The echidna quickly turned up towards the half-breed, noticing a large smirk showing on her face. "What… what the hell…? When did you-?"

"I didn't" Flare began, cutting the boy off as she pointed behind the echidna. Rin quickly followed her finger, his attention quickly drawing upon a young blonde female mouse lying prone on top of a large maze wall, a sniper-rifle held firmly in her hands aimed straight for the boy. "I lured you here so she could take you out. Not bad for a rookie, huh?"

Rin took a deep breath, letting out a small sigh before he chuckled lightly, shaking his head as he turned back towards the princess. "Not bad at all. Well… guess I'll cya when you get out."

"No, when my team wins." Flare spoke with a small smirk, dashing past Rin and into the maze of a battlefield. Rin only let out a small snicker, slowly making his way towards the exit, removing the vest from his body, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Rin yawned softly, his arms folded over his chest as he sat quietly upon a bench just outside the Laser Arcade build he was just in many moments ago. As the boy quietly opened his eyes, he found his date standing before him, a cocked eyebrow and a look of confusion shown on her face. She was quick to place a hand on her hip as Rin pushed himself from the wall, a smile showing on his face. "Did you have fun Flare?"<p>

"Yes I did." The princess began, eyeing the boy before her. "I… hope there aren't any hard feelings between us for what happened in there."

Rin snickered lightly, shaking his head. "Flare, it was a simple game. Do you honestly think I would get upset because you had fun?"

"Well… you didn't stay to watch so I thought something was wrong…" She began slightly at the two turned and began walking down the sidewalk. "And I know most guys prefer to win at such games as it's directly connected to their ego-"

"Sheesh, you don't give me enough credit do you?" Flare was quick to turn to Rin who shook his head, closing his eyes as he reached out, taking the half-breed's hand into his own. "All I cared about today was that you had fun. And if killing me in a game did that then I'd gladly do it all over again for you." The boy was quick to turn to Flare, flashing a bright warm smile.

Taken aback, Flare blushed softly before she turned away from Rin, looking towards the ground, gripping his hand tighter. "Well… I did have fun."

"Good." Rin stated proudly as the two continued their walk with the sun began to set, allowing dusk to overtake the skies above. "So, which team won in the end?"

Flare gave a small smile, turning towards the echidna. "Oh… well, my team won."

"Thanks to you I'm sure." Boy stated with a grin.

Flare let out a small giggle, rubbing her neck with her free hand. "I suppose. In a way, I feel like I may have cheated the others by using my super speed to my advantage."

"Well maybe next time we go we'll try and go easy on the others." Rin spoke, giving a large grin. "That is, if you'd want to come back again." Flare was quick to nod, giving Rin a bright smile. "Good." As the two continued walking down the sidewalk with the night sky slowly forming over their heads, Rin turned his gaze up to the clouds, a smile firmly held on his face. "So… did me calling you my "girlfriend" upset you back there?"

With this, Flare was quick to turn to the boy, her eyes wide open as Rin kept his sight on the sky above. "I… I don't-"

"Come on Flare…" Rin began, slowly turning his attention towards the princess. "You think I didn't notice your sudden change in demeanor after I said that word? Did it really bother you that much Flare?"

With a soft breath, Flare turned her attention away from Rin as the two continued walking. "I… I suppose the comment of yours did touch a nerve of mine… It… it was something I never heard or felt before… so I suppose in the end… I didn't know how to handle it. I guess at the time, I felt that you were looking down on me… whether you trying to protect me or show ownership over me…"

Rin took in the words of the half-breed before giving a tug on her hand to gain her attention. "I wasn't doing either of those things when I said that. I was happy that we're together and I can finally say it." Hearing this, a look of shock over took Flare's expression as Rin gave a small smile, turning his head down towards the ground. "Flare… I had a crush on you ever since we were little kids and you know… for me to be able to call you my girlfriend… and me your boyfriend… it just makes me really happy that I can finally say it and mean it no matter who I'm speaking to. Sorry if that sounds weird." The red echidna let out a small chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head neck gently, turning towards Flare as they made their way before the home of the Prower's. Much to his surprise, Flare's eyes were completely locked onto his, causing the boy to turn towards the girl completely. With this motion, he found her lips pressed against his and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his body against hers. A moment passed between the two as Rin wrapped his arms around her neck, returning the kiss before he pulled back slowly, a dark blush covering his cheeks. "I… whoa… did… did YOU just kiss ME…?"

"Don't ruin the moment Rin." Flare began as she kissed the boy again, a smile forming on Rin's face before a flash of light caught their attention. Both teens were quick to pull from each other as they opened their eyes, both turning to the side to spot Cream standing in the window of her living room with a camera in hand, taking pictures of the two together. With this, Flare was quick to blush deeply as she gritted her teeth as Rin stood quietly, a look of confusion crossing his face. "Auunt **CREAM**!" Once Cream heard the roar of the young teen, the rabbit was quick to rush away from the window in fright as Flare's figure was quickly set a blaze before she rushed into the house at top speed. Outside the house, Rin stood quietly, lost in the moment of confusion as he heard the commotion of Flare chasing around the elder rabbit who was pleading with the young child. The boy could only shake his head as a small nervous smile began to cross his face as he continued to wait for the young princess.

* * *

><p>Kevin let out a deep groan as he laid within his bed, his body spread apart with his eyes closed. As the boy slowly turned to his right, he noticed Shania lying calmly next to him, her hands on her stomach. The two were completely nude and exposed to each other and despite their meeting taking place during the evening, the boy could feel the warmth of the high sun against his face. As Kevin turned away from Shania, he paused for moment, gripping his bed sheets. "…What… just happened…?"<p>

"Your balls dropped." Shania responded calmly, causing the boy to turn towards her. The black hedgehog closed her eyes, wiggling slightly under the bed sheets, feeling the young half-breed's semen seep from her orifices. "So… how many times did you cum last night?"

Taken back by the question, a deep blush crossed the boy's face as he paused for a few moments, taking deep breaths. "I-I… I dunno… I lost track after… umm… m-maybe 20…?"

"Really?" Shania asked quietly as she pushed herself up, cracking her neck slightly. "Because I lost count after 60-something." Hearing these words, Kevin's blush grew deeper as he leaned forward, his hair hiding his face from view. "You know, I always wondered what they said about rabbits being true and you know what, even for a half-breed, you sure fuck like one."

'I-I can't believe this…' Kevin shook slightly, gripping the sheets of his bed as he thought quietly to himself. 'I lost my virginity… and to SHANIA of all people… I thought she hated me… I thought I hated HER… what's wrong with me… what do I tell myself now…?' Kevin slowly pulled himself from his thoughts to discover the black and red hedgehog standing in the middle of the bedroom within his treehouse, confused as she began to pull her clothes off the ground. "You're… you're leaving…?"

"Yup." Shania never turned towards the boy, barely acknowledging him as she began to put her shirt back on her body. "It was fun and I feel a hell of a lot better now."

"Wait…" Kevin stated as he pushed himself from his bed, standing up behind the female before he stepped back as she turned towards him. "You… you don't… have to go if you don't wanna…"

Without a word, Kevin found himself backhanded by the female standing before him, an annoyed look crossing her face. "Are you fucking kidding me? After you practically screwed my brains out you want to get all timid on me NOW!? Where is your confidence that you had? I thought you weren't going to let people walk all over you!?"

After a few seconds passed the two, Kevin suddenly whipped his hand out, slapping the female across the face in response, a small confused look crossing his face. "You mean like that!?"

Shania slowly brought her hand up to her jaw, wiping her mouth before a large smirk began to cross her lips as she allowed her clothes to drop to the floor before she pushed herself onto Kevin, forcing the boy back onto his bed once again. "Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!" She quickly leaned in, their noses touching slightly as Shania gripped the boy's wrists, holding him in place. "Come on Kevin… think you can get it up again?" Kevin blushed deeply towards the female, having been the first time she used his actual name when speaking to him and then his mind began to focus. Suddenly the half-breed forced himself up, pressing his lips against Shania's, kissing her deeply who grinned lightly in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his body.


	23. Ch:23 Questions

The sounds of explosions rung loudly throughout the Kaji Training grounds as Blaze stood quietly at the edge of the battlefield with her arms folded, watching her two sons train with one another. Slowly, the Kaji princess made her way over towards her mother, carrying a small basket in her hand, her eyes on the training session as well. "Has Dash made any attempts at a countermeasure yet mother?"

"He has." Blaze nodded, her emotionless face keeping close attention on the boys as they continued trading attacks with one another at sonic speeds.

Flare placed the basket next to her mother before she turned her head towards the two, cocking an eyebrow slightly. "Has he been able to channel his flames at will?" Flare glanced at her mother from the corner of her eyes, noticing her silent response. The half-breed princess gave a small sigh and a nod as a spiraling dust cloud began to appear due to the clashing siblings. "This is a problem you know…"

The queen let out a small sigh as she closed her eyes while Maurice leapt back and away from his younger brother, flames surrounding his fist. "Dash is very quick and agile and his speed is remarkable for his age. Both you and your brother were never this fast at his age. Even now, he's outpacing Maurice who's struggling to keep up with the boy's speed." Flare cocked an eyebrow as Dash chased after his brother, a bright grin showing on his face as he began dodging the blows attempted by his older brother's fire infused fists, before landing a direct hit to the elder prince's stomach, causing Maurice to grunt slightly.

"Don't sugarcoat the situation mother." Flare began, narrowing her eyes. "No Kaji member in over 100 years has never reached the age of 10 without mastering their fire starting abilities." With that, Flare let out a small sigh before she turned back towards her brothers as Maurice dug his feet into the ground before pushing up with his left leg, kneeing his brother in the stomach, launching the boy into the air. "Dash will be 10-years-old only a few months from now-"

"I'm very much aware, Flare." Blaze responded quickly, cutting off her daughter. "But still…" The feline gave a small sigh as she opened her eyes, watching as the two boys landed on the ground, huffing deeply with swear pouring down their faces, a bright grin plastered all over the youngest son's face. "We can't rule out the fact that because you're half-breeds, that there is a possibility that your brother will never be able to fully grasp the Kaji ability to utilize fire." With this said, Flare turned her gaze away from her mother, narrowing her eyes towards the purple half-breed. "Even still, maybe it's for the best." Blaze began, letting her arms drop to her sides. "After all, Dash does take after your father and moreover, doesn't wish to take up the role of king unless he has no other choice. So I won't force Dash… no… instead I'll allow him the ability to choose his own destiny."

"That goes against everything our culture stands for mother." Flare began, letting out a soft sigh.

Blaze shook her head as she eyed her daughter from the corner of her eyes, "There's more to this world than tradition young lady. Someday, you'll understand."

Flare let out a small sigh as she folded her arms, shaking her head before both Maurice and Dash made their way towards the women in their families, a bright smile shown on the lips of the youngest. "Man that was intense! Whoo! We gotta train like this more often!"

Maurice shook his head as she kept his eyes on his brother. "I thought bringing you to the Kaji training grounds would boost your connection to your fire powers but instead you just fought the way your normally did."

"Oh calm down big brother." Dash stated with a chuckle, placing his hands behind his head. "Can't we just have fun training with one another instead of turning it into another chore?" As the two boys made their way towards Blaze and Flare, Maurice cocked an eyebrow, noticing the serious expressions showing on their faces. "Hey mommy!" Dash called out, rushing up towards his mother, hugging her tightly. "So how did I do? Think I'm getting stronger?"

Blaze was quick to nod as she kissed her son's head gently, rubbing his back with a smile. "Yes Dash. I can tell that you're getting much stronger and faster as well." With that, she and the young boy began to walk back towards the castle, hand in hand, smiles showing on their muzzles.

Dash only let out a small snicker as he wiped his nose with his finger, grinning brightly as he and his mother continued walking with his siblings following behind them. "Of course! It's to be expecting of the fastest Hedgecat alive."

Maurice and his sister kept their eyes on one another before the prince gave a small sigh, turning away. "I know… I know… I shouldn't have gone easy on him… but he's still just a kid."

"You sound like mother." Flare stated, narrowing her eyes, causing her brother to turn back towards her. "I know you brought Dash here because these training grounds are right over a small volcano. For generations our clan has used this place to gain a deep connection with our powers and even I believed that this place would give Dash the boost he needed to utilize his ability of fire." The princess gave a small sigh as she turned up towards her younger brother, noticing his happy smile as he continued conversing with his mother. "But Dash will never have that ability will he?"

"Does it matter?" Maurice asked, causing his sister to turn towards him, noticing his hollow expression. "Forcing him into a situation he's not cut out for… what's the point? He's better off being happy doing what he loves."

"But what about the kingdom?" Flare asked, her voice rising slightly, but low enough as not to alert her mother and younger brother.

Maurice was quick to turn towards his younger sister, focus coming back to his eyes. "That's our responsibility. Not his." Flare was quickly taken back by her brother's words, stopping in her tracks as Maurice continued his pace and entered into the large castle along with his mother and brother. Flare on the other hand, stood outside of her home, quietly taking in her brother's words.

A small smile began to form on the princess's face as she stepped into the large castle behind her family. 'Its nice to see Maurice like his old self again…' Flare thought as she and her family entered into the main hall of the castle. Suddenly, surprised faces overcame the four members of the Kaji Clan as their attention found its way towards a young black feline standing quietly with her arms folded, looking around at the paintings that littered the walls. "Roxanne?" Flare called out in confusion as she stepped forward. "Is that you? What are you doing here? HOW did you get in here?"

Hearing her name called out, the young feline wrapped in dark redish black dress turned towards the four Kaji members. A sudden bright smile crossing her face as she rushed forward, leaping forward, wrapping her arms around the elder blue prince. "Maurice! It's been a long time!" The black feline let out with a shout, oblivious to Flare's question.

"Y-Yea…" Maurice stated, bewilderment completely covering his face as the young feline pulled away from him, giving him a quick wink before she turned towards the queen and her children.

"Hello your highness." Roxy stated as she quickly pulled the bag from off her shoulder and dug around inside before pulling out a manila folder. "Forgive me for my intrusion but I'm here to give Flare her homework from the previous week. My brother asked me to bring this here. Unfortunately he's busy with practice so he was unable to come himself." With this, Roxy turned towards the young princess, smiling softly as she held out the folder full of paper assignments.

"Roxanne?" Blaze stated quietly before she stepped forward towards the young child. "You're the younger sister of Lance Eridani correct? Mizuno Eridani… I believe the last time I spoke to you-"

"Was over five years ago." Roxy was quick to say, cutting off the queen before her eyes turned towards Maurice. "Its funny how time can fly by so fast and how much people can change isn't it?" The way she spoke instantly drew in both Blaze and Flare's attention as they eyed the black feline and the blue half-breed before them carefully.

Before Flare made an attempt to speak, she noticed how silent the area had become and quickly began to look around the hall for her younger brother. "Where… where did Dash go?" With this, the other members of the Kaji Clan quickly drew their attention away from one another and began to scan the area around them, "I could have sworn he was just here a second ago."

"The prince is waiting within the dining hall Flare." Hearing this, Blaze, Maurice, Flare and Roxy all turned their attention down the hallway, taking note of the floating white feline, Reya, making her way closer towards the group. "As of this moment he's waiting for his meal to be brought out to him. However, in the meantime," The princess began quietly, turning her focus towards the queen. "Chief Seele would like your input on tonight's meal your highness. I believe he wishes to try a new recipe and is begging for your approval."

Nodding quietly, Blaze stepped past Reya, "Very well. Join me in the dining hall when you all are finished."

"Of course my queen." Reya gave a small nod as she bowed to the passing queen before turning her attention towards the others, giving a small smile.

Roxy was quick to lean against Maurice, slightly turning towards the blue half-breed slightly, keeping her eyes on the white feline before her. "Ummm… Maurice… who's this person? Is…" The black feline quickly overlooked Reya carefully, narrowing her eyes at her skintight apparel. "Is… she some kinda maid or something?" Flare cocked an eyebrow slightly, turning towards Roxy as her brother's form grew stiff and cold within the grasp of the black feline. "Maurice…?"

"Yes please forgive me." The white feline began, giving a small bow. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Reya Nymphaea Nucifera, second born and daughter of Eudicot Nucifera and princess of the Nucifera Clan."

"Nucifera Clan?" Roxy asked in confusion, turning her attention back and forth between Maurice, Flare, and Reya. "So… you're like Maurice and Flare right? Part of some super powerful warrior clan?"

Flare stepped forward, giving a small sigh, placing her hand on the young teen's shoulder, gaining the attention of the black feline. "Something like that. Reya here is part of the Nucifera Clan which is a clan that specializes in the magical arts."

Roxy was quick to turn towards the white feline, a bright smile showing on her face. "Really!? That sounds totally awesome! I bet you must know a lot of cool magic tricks right?"

Reya gave a small nod in response at the female's question, floating closer to the group. "Yes, however we find it disrespectful to call such talents, "tricks". We prefer the term, "Arcane Arts" if you please."

"Right sorry about that." Roxy was quick to give a nervous smile, rubbing the back of her head. "I keep forgetting you high-class folks are very… um… I guess the word is cordial… with each other I guess…? Sorry if I don't know the lingo all that well, my only two high-class friends are Flare and Maurice." The black feline stated with a smile, taking both sibling's hands into her own. "So I really don't know the respectful terms to use. But being a princess must be pretty cool. You seem much more lady-like than Flarey over here."

The female half-breed was quick to give a blush as she turned towards the young feline in annoyance as her brother gave a small snicker. "Hey! You're one to talk you know!"

"Yeah well I'm cute enough to pass as a girl when need be." Roxy was quick to stick out her tongue at the blushing princess before turning towards Reya. "But still, bring a princess must be fun. Get to travel all over for free, do whatever you want, have people waiting on you hand and foot. Sounds like a blast to me! So what's up? How come you're here? Is there some meeting between royals that I'm interrupting or something 'cuz I can take Maurice and we can just go?"

"W-Wha?" Maurice questioned in confusion, looking down towards Roxy.

"Oh I'm not here on any official business of any sort." Reya began, closing her eyes. "I'm actually here for Maurice. You see, I also serve as the prince's suitress."

Hearing these words, Maurice could feel Roxy's hand grow stiff and cold, gripping his tightly causing the color from the half-breed to flee from his form. "W-w-what did… you… s-say…?" The black feline asked, her body somewhat shaking slightly.

Reya opened her eyes, turning down towards the young teen. "In attention to being the princess to the Nucifera Clan, I also serve as one of Maurice's many suitresses."

"S-s-s-soooo… let me get this straight…" Roxy began slowly, fighting to keep a smile on her face as her hand began to slowly crush Maurice's, causing the boy to bite his bottom lip to keep from screaming as he struggled to pull away from her grasp. "You're… you're engaged to Maurice…? When did this happen…?" As her grasp on Maurice grew tighter, her other hand began to grip Flare's hand firmly, drawing in the attention of the half-breed princess who cocked an eyebrow slightly at the sight before her.

"Engaged?" Reya began quietly, questioning Roxy before she shook her head, keeping her calm expression. "No, Maurice and I are not engaged. He currently has not selected a mate as of this time, this includes myself."

With this, Roxy's eyes grew wide as she quickly released the hands of both the Kaji siblings, allowing Maurice to pull away, a look of fright crossing his face as he shook his hand, flexing it slightly. "Wait… what? So… you're NOT together?"

Again, the white feline shook her head, closing her eyes. "No, Maurice has stated that he is not ready to wed. And of course, I myself cannot force myself onto the prince. Therefore, I must wait until Maurice makes a decision. Until that moment, I simply sever as a guess here within the castle."

"Hehehehe I see…" Roxy was quick to give a bright smile, placing a hand on the white feline's shoulder, gaining her attention as Maurice attempted to inch away. "Well… don't sweat it. After all, I'm sure whatever happens, no matter what, I'm sure Maurice will choose the woman who he truly and deeply loves, no matter who that girl is. After all, marrying for love is the most important thing in the world…" As she spoke, she slowly turned her gaze onto the young boy, a strong focus showing in her eyes, quickly causing the young man to freeze in place. "Right… Maurice…?"

"R-right…" Maurice stated rather quickly, a look of confusion showing over Flare and Reya's faces with the boy giving a large smile, nodding his head quickly.

Flare quickly narrowed her eyes towards the black feline and her brother, folding her arms suddenly. "Alright alright… what's going on with yo-"

"My my look at this father…" The sound of a male's voiced echoed throughout the hallway, gaining the attention of 4 teens, causing them to turn towards the north wing. From the shadows of the corridor, two black furred felines with bright blue eyes and wrapped black clothing, one shorter than the other with snow-white hair, made their way forward, smiles showing on their faces. "It seems that the rumors were true and little Olgilvie has returned." The feline with white hair spoke, using his fingertips to fix the light blue glasses over his eyes.

Maurice quickly narrowed his eyes towards the younger black feline who spoke as Flare cocked an eyebrow. "Cole? Uncle Frost? What in the world are you two doing here?"

"Its Lieutenant Cole now Flare." The young white haired feline spoke, giving a smile as he stopped before the four.

Flare's eyes quickly grew wide along with her brother's as Roxy stepped back slightly, peering over Maurice's shoulder. "You've… you've made Lieutenant General already? But… but you're…"

"Only 22." Frost began with a smile, placing his hand on his son's shoulder as he stepped forward. "Very young, but very strong and highly intelligent, especially in combat and tactics." Frost was quick to turn his attention towards the young prince. "However, I know that strength is very common in this family, especially in combat situations." As the tall black male stepped forward, he gave a small smile towards Maurice, looking down towards him. "You've grown my prince. Not only in height but in maturity as well. I can see it in your eyes. You'll make a fine king some day, I can sense it."

"Thank you for the compliment uncle…" Maurice began, bowing towards the man.

Frost, giving a smile, held up his hand, closing his crystal blue eyes. "No need to bow to me however, I need a word with your mother. Do any of you know of where I could locate her?"

"Of course." Flare began, stepping to the side, "Mother is in the dining hall at the moment with Dash. I'm sure she would be delighted to see you again."

"Thank you Flare. In the meantime I can leave you all to catch up with one another. Please be sure to join us shortly afterwards." And with that, the tall black feline made his way quickly down the main hall and towards the dining hall, leaving his son with the group.

Roxy was quick to narrow her eyes, giving a small puff with her lips as she folded her arms. "That guy… he didn't even notice me. He could have at least said "hi" to us or something. Who does he think he is?"

"That man is my father and considered to be one of the strongest members of our family." Cole stated with a smile, turning his attention towards the young woman as he stepped forward, taking Roxy's hand into his own. "However, the simple fact that he ignored such a beautiful young woman, let alone two is something truly unheard of. Please forgive my father for his actions. I suppose being a married man; he doesn't realize the beauty of others when it's right in front of his face."

As he spoke, Roxy's cheeks began to glow brightly in a shade of pink as the young man slowly leaned forward, bringing her hand to his lips. But before he could make contact, Maurice quickly forced his hand on his cousin's wrist, narrowing his eyes as he turned towards the young boy. "She's only 15… stop flirting with her Cole."

With this, Maurice was quick to throw the boy's hand away, stepping before Roxy causing the female to blush deeply in surprise. Cole however, gave a small snicker, pulling back his hands. "Forgive me little Olgilvie. I didn't realize you claimed her for you own. I should watch my step and be careful not to wander in your territory." His words were calm and collected as the young man closed his eyes, a small smile showing on his lips, causing the prince to narrow his eyes.

Roxy was quick to turn up towards Maurice, stepping to his side as she faced him. "Olgilvie?"

"My first name…" Maurice began, never turning his attention from his cousin as he pupils began to narrow slightly. "I don't like to be called by that name…"

"Right of course." Cole began, snickering softly as he placed his hand on his forehead, running his fingers through his snow-white hair with his eyes closed. "You are the second of your family correct? Better known as the "Junior" with so much to live up to. After all, severing as a junior to the Great Prime must be difficult, which would explain the reason you abandoned your family…" Cole snickered lightly, slowly turning his eyes on his cousin as Flare was quick to turn towards Cole. "Isn't that right…? Soni-"

However, before the young man could finish his sentence, Cole was sent flying back against the wall, creating a small crater in the wall upon impact. As Roxy and Reya stood silently in shock, Flare quickly turned her attention towards her brother, her eyes growing wide as she took in the form of her brother. His fist was clenched tightly with his eyes full of rage and bloodlust, all focused onto their cousin. Having been over 5 years since she'd seen such a look in his eyes, the female was completely taken back by his expression, causing her body to freeze in place as she watched silently. Flare was completely aware of the highspeed attack her brother delivered to Cole. The punch he threw, while simple, was made to separate a man's head from the neck on his shoulders.

As Cole's body rested within the crater in the wall, a small smirk suddenly crossed his bleeding mouth as he pushed himself forward, launching for Maurice and landed a blow along the boy's temple, sending him flying back along the opposite side of the room, crashing into the wall. "Not bad…" Cole began slowly, a dark smirk crossing his face as he rose his left arm, wiping the blood from the corner of his jaw as Maurice hung limply against the wall. "You've gotten a lot stronger, little Sonic."

Suddenly, without warning, the two rushed for one another, clashing within the center of the area, their elements of fire and ice building around their fist as the limbs grinded against one another. Flare, Reya, and Roxy looked on in shock waves of ice cold and burning hot bursts of wind blew by them, the two boys gritting their teeth, a dark look filling their eyes as they continued to push against one another. Flare's body shook slightly before she clenched her teeth, narrowing her eyes as her body began to surge with electricity. "What the hell are you two doing!?"

Hearing her voice, both boys turned their eyes down towards the young half-breed princess before turning their eyes back on one another. Then, the two suddenly pulled away from each other, their powers dispersing almost instantly as they stood before each other, bright smiles showing on each other's faces. "Damn Cole! You've really gotten stronger! I can see how you made Lieutenant! Impressive!"

"Heh, the same could be said about you, you know." Cole began, chuckling softly as he placed his hands within his pants pockets. "I can tell these past 4 years you haven't just been idling your time. Seems you've almost tripled your old strength. I'm the one who should be impressed."

This sudden change in their composer completely caught the females off guard as Flare looked on in disbelief before she shook her head, narrowing her eyes as she stepped forward. "Wait… what the hell was that!? The two of you looked as if you were trying to kill one another!"

Maurice was quick to turn towards his sister, a bright yet confused look showing on his face as he rose his hand up to his face, scratching his chin slightly. "What? I wasn't trying to kill him. It was a simple sneak attack. We used to do that type of stuff all the time as kids so I thought I'd let him have it since its been so long."

Cole gave a small chuckle as he nodded, "Yeah he's right and I was completely caught off guard. Your brother has gotten faster Flare but sorry that we scared you. We usually do it in secret when no one is around so we can go all out without hurting anyone."

"Yeah we're sorry." Maurice began, rubbing the back of his neck, laughing lightly.

Dumbstruck, Flare and Roxy stood in silence before the young black female feline let out a small uneasy chuckle, nervously stepping back. "Well… between the whole "suitress" thing and now this… so-called friendly family squabble… I think its best I get out of here…" She smiled softly, quickly running up towards Flare, giving her a gentle hug. "Cya later Flare. Good luck with your crazy family."

"B-Bye…" Flare began, still slightly dazed from what she had witnessed before Roxy released the young princess, rushing towards Maurice before wrapping her arms tightly around his.

"I'll cya later Maurice… I love you." Hearing Roxy whisper these words into his ear, Maurice's face quickly grew pale once again as he slowly reached up, wrapping his hands around her body, hugging back. "And don't worry… I'll be back sooner than you think…"

Maurice gulped slightly, turning his eyes towards Reya who watched nearly emotionless before he gave a small nervous smile. "S-Sure thing… I'll cya around too Roxy…"

The female gave a small pout as she pulled away, slowly looking over her shoulder towards the white floating feline. Roxy quickly narrowed her eyes before she turned away from the group, taking off down the hallway, allowing Maurice a slight breath of relief. Suddenly, the prince felt the hand of his cousin on his shoulder, causing him to turn towards Cole, seeing a smile on his face. "With that settled, we might as well head to the dining hall. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us."

"…Right." Flare began, nodding as she turned towards Reya. "Let's go."

"Of course." Reya nodded in return.

As the two princesses made their way down the main hall, Maurice could feel the grasp of his cousin's grip on his shoulder increase, a smirk crossing his lips. "Just so you know… we'll get the chance to play again real soon little cousin…"

Maurice's eyes grew cold and narrow as he turned away from his cousin, his fist clenching tightly. "I look forward to it…" And with that, Maurice was quick to pull himself away from Cole before he followed behind his sister and Reya, leaving the young white haired feline behind to smirk lightly before he too, made his way down the main hall.

As the four young adults stepped into the dining hall, Blaze and Frost who were standing by the window, conversing with one another turned towards their children, Blaze narrowing her eyes. "What took you children so long?"

"Please my Queen," Cole began, giving a small chuckle. "Only 3 of us are still "children" at this point."

Flare was quick to narrow her eyes as she turned towards the white haired, black feline. "My brother is now of age. He's no longer considered a minor by or laws either Cole."

The young black feline smirked lightly as he closed his eyes, giving a small shrug as he spoke. "Ah yes, this is true. I had forgotten. It has been so long since we celebrated his birthday. Please accept my apology dear cousin."

The princess was quick to narrow her eyes as Maurice gave a small shrug, stepping forward. "Stop being so overly dramatic Cole. Anyways, where is Dash? Shouldn't he be here waiting for us?"

Blaze was quick to narrow her eyes towards her son, folding her arms quietly. "Dash isn't exactly the patient type you know. After having his fill he left for Mobius to go see your Uncle Tails and the others." Hearing these words, Flare's eyes grew wide as she turned towards her watch before letting out a soft gasp, alerting her mother. "Something wrong dear?"

"Oh me?" Flare asked, turning up towards her mother, a bright smile showing on her face. "It's nothing. I just have a date with Rin again today and this time I don't want to be late like with our other dates. Mobius, at least Echidnaopolis, runs an hour faster than our time so I use this watch to help me tell what time it is over in his dimension."

"Oh is that right?" Blaze asked, a soft smile showing on her face. "When do you leave?"

"In an hour. I should get ready." Flare spoke, giggling softly.

"My my," Frost began, chuckling softly. "I didn't realize Flare had started dating. I hope the young man is taking care of my niece." Flare gave a soft blush, nodding in response towards her uncle, earning a warm smile from him. "That's what I like to hear. You should bring him here one day so we call can meet him."

"I don't know why…" Maurice began, whispering under his breath, turning his gaze away from his family, taking his seat at the table as he clenched his fist tightly.

"I should go get ready." Flare began with a smile, taking off out of the room. "I'll be back before dinner!"

Frost gave a soft smile as the black feline placed his hand on his younger sister's shoulder. "Her face… it's filled with so much happiness… It's been such a long time since I've seen Flare with such a happy expression." Blaze nodded in silence as a smile formed over her lips as well.

"I agree." Blaze stated quietly before she turned towards her son, "Maurice, would you mind showing Cole to his bedroom?"

"As you wish mother…" Maurice began quietly as he stood up from his chair and made his way past his cousin with Reya following closely behind the blue furred prince. "Come on Cole. It's this way."

"Of course." The young black feline began before he turned towards the queen, bowing towards her. "Thank you for having me your majesty." Blaze was quick to raise an eyebrow, giggling lightly as Cole turned away with a smile shown on his face and followed after his cousin.

"Your son is quite the odd one." Blaze spoke softly towards her older brother.

"Oh?" Frost began with a soft smile, "And your children aren't?" He asked, causing the queen to let out a soft, defeated sigh.

As the three continued through the castle quietly, Cole was quick to speed up, a small smile showing on his face as he stepped next to the drifting white feline who continued to hover just above the ground. "Forgive me, due to our little game from before, I was unable to get your name."

The princess was quick to turn towards the black feline, bowing towards the young man. "Yes, I was unable to introduce myself to you. My name is Reya Nymphaea Nucifera."

"The princess of the Nucifera?" Cole asked, his voice filled with enthusiasm with his smile growing brighter as he bowed before the female. "I am honored to be in your presence your highness."

"The honor is mine Sir Cole." Reya began, a soft smile showing on her face. "Your grandmother, the previous queen Rachael speaks very highly of you and progress within the military."

"You honor me with your approval." Cole began, giving a small smirk as he turned up towards the feline. "However, since I'm here, if you have any spare time within your schedule, would you like to spend some time together and get to know one another? I know of this restaurant just outside of Campanella that has the most delicious calamari you've ever tasted-"

"Cole!" Maurice sudden spoke stopping in the hallway, drawing in the attention of both felines that were following him. "Now… I know you're not trying to court this young princess… correct?"

"My my…" Cole began quietly, his voice full of confidence. "After claiming the young female from before, are you now claiming this young woman as part of your territory as well?" Hearing these words, Maurice slowly turned his dark, piercing gaze towards the black feline whose smirk only grew firmer. "Well little cousin?"

"Truth is," Reya began, gaining the boy's attention as she closed her eyes. "The prince's overprotection is noteworthy, mostly due in part that I am his suitress. And of course, according to the laws of the clan set generations before, until the prince makes a decision to choose me as his life partner, I am unable to spend any extended period of time with other males within the clan." Reya was quick to bow before Cole, placing her hands together before her hips. "Please, forgive me for not speaking of such matters beforehand. And forgive me Maurice… I should have spoken sooner."

Before Maurice could turn to face the young woman and speak, Cole stepped forward, taking the princess's hand with a smile showing on his face. "Nonsense. There's no need for you to apologize. It is I who should be the one asking for forgiveness. I should have known such a beautiful young woman was here within the castle with a true purpose pertaining to my little cousin. I am so sorry Princess Reya." Cole began, kissing her hand gently before he turned his attention towards the blue prince. "Now if I'm not mistaken, this guestroom here will serve as my bedroom for my time remaining here within the castle, correct?" The young man asked, a small smirk showing on his face as he placed his hand on the knob of a door to his left.

Maurice was quick to narrow his eyes before he gave slow nod in response. "Correct. I do hope the room is too your liking. And do not worry, I'll make sure the maids tend to your needs because they do inform me of **everything** that goes on within this castle…"

"Of course." Cole began, opening the door as he bowed towards the two, giving Reya a small smile. "Now if you'll excuse me… please be sure to enjoy yourselves." After Cole vanished behind the door of his room, Maurice silently turned away and made his way back down the hallway where he came from.

As the young princess followed behind him, she bit her bottom lip as she clenched her eyes silently before she suddenly sped up next towards the prince. "Prince Maurice… ple-"

"Shhh." Maurice began, cutting off the white feline, the young woman opening her eyes as she felt his hand gently caress her cheek. "You have no reason to apologize to me Reya. I'm just angry at Cole mostly because I know how he treats the women in his life and I don't ever want to see you hurt by him." The young man gave a small smile as the white feline blushed deeply in shock at Maurice's words and his gentle touch. "So don't even begin to think I'm angry with you Reya. However, as I told you before, don't refer to me by my title. It's just Maurice. I'm no better or worse than the average Solarian so I prefer to be treated as such."

Hearing these words, Reya smiled softly as she closed her eyes, leaning into the young man's palm, raising her hand over top of his, giving a gentle purr. "Thank you Maurice."

"Of course." The young man began, slowly pulling his hand from the woman's cheek, taking her hand into his firmly. "Now, how about I show you around Soleanna? I'm sure you're probably curious about our city."

With a bright smile, Reya nodded, firmly holding the prince's hand within her own. "I would love that Maurice."

* * *

><p>"And now things just keep getting weirder at home." The young purple furred prince stated, letting out a soft sigh as he bounced a basketball within his right hand. "I mean seriously, I thought having my brother being back home would be great! He's been training with me, going on runs, even telling me some cool stories but every time someone new shows up at the house its like, I vanished off the face of Solaria or something…" Terry and Mocha stood across from the young prince on a basketball court in the middle of a park, both turning towards one another before giving a small laugh, prompting Dash's curiosity. "What? What's so funny?"<p>

"It sounds like you're jealous Dash." Mocha began, turning her eyes back onto the young boy, giving a small giggle.

Nodding in agreement, Terry placed his hands behind his head as he leaned back slightly. "Yeah no joke dude."

"H-hey!" Dash called out in annoyance, quickly passing the three tailed half-breed the ball in his hands. "What do you mean "Jealous"? I'm totally not jealous!"

"Sure sounds like it." Terry began, catching the ball in his hands with a smile showing on his face. "You're totally jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I just hate that every time someone makes googly eyes with my big brother or every time Flare talks about Rin, everything just stops and people just start ignoring me."

"What's the big deal?" Terry began, chuckling softly as he tossed the basketball up in the air, making a quick basket. "Sounds like fun to me and that means you could get away with a lot of stuff. You said no one even noticed that you left to come here right? So that means you could do whatever you want right?"

Folding his arms, Dash quickly narrowed his eyes, turning away. "That's not the point…"

Mocha gave a soft giggle as she slowly stepped forward, placing her arms on the prince's shoulders, gaining his attention. "Dash… your big brother is finally back home and is spending time with you. Flare isn't picking on you as much now that she is busy dating and everything, shouldn't you be happy about that?"

The young boy gave a soft sigh, slightly taken back by the young girl's words before nodding. "…Y-Yea… I guess-"

"Hey you kids!" Suddenly, the sound of a shouting young man quickly caught the attention of the three half-breeds, causing them to their around. Looking down the opposite end of the basketball court, Dash, Terry and Mocha could see a group of young preteen raccoons, all wearing blood red and orange colored jerseys making their way closer towards the three young children. "Get off the court! This court belongs to us!"

Dash quickly narrowed his eyes towards the raccoon in the center that spoke towards him as Terry quickly rubbed the back of his neck slightly. "Come on guys," The three tailed hybrid began, "It's a big basketball court, can't we just play half-court on each end or something?"

"This ain't negotiable." One of the raccoon's called out, narrowing his eyes as he bounced a ball on the ground. "Either get off or get hurt. That's your options."

"Wow…" Dash began softly, rolling his eyes. "Careful kids. Don't hurt yourself using such big words. Might end up biting your tongue."

"Daaaash…" Terry whispered, turning his attention towards his friend, shaking his head quickly towards the purple prince. "Not good man…"

As angry looks crossed over the basketball team, one raccoon stepped out from the back of the group, a small smile shown on his face as he reached out and took the ball from his dribbling teammate. "Easy bros. Easy. Let's just chill out and relax. We all know what it's like to be little and want to play with the big kids right?" The raccoon began, chuckling softly as he looked around towards the faces of his friends, all which were staring back, smirks slowly spreading across their faces. "Now if the kids want to play, let the kids play with us." Without a warning, the raccoon that was once bouncing the ball took the object into his hands before saddening launching it forward towards Terry's feet. "So think fast kid!" Unprepared for the action, the ball managed to hit the boy right at his ankles, the sudden impact causing the young three tailed half-breed to fall face forward, his face slamming into the ground.

As the young boy's face hit the hard cement, his twin sister was quick to rush to his side as the group of basketball players erupted into a fit of laugher as the boy began to cover his face, rolling around in pain. Seeing the tears trail down his face, the purple half-breed prince slowly turned his eyes towards the group of raccoons, his fist clenching tightly before his cat eyes instantly narrowed. Without a warning, while the team of basketball players continued laughing, the purple half-breed suddenly rushed forward at blinding speeds, lunging his fist straight into the stomach of the raccoon that tossed the basketball towards his friend. Upon impact, the boy's eyes instantly became lifeless as he hunched forward in silence. As the other mammals stepped back in shock, their eyes grew wide open in fright and confusion. During this pause, the group of preteens suddenly found themselves completely wrapped in a dark purple spirally tornado, the gust of wind slowly lifting the screaming children up off the ground. Watching from the sidelines, Mocha and Terry couldn't turn their gaze from the twister before them. As the twister continued growing in speed and size, one by one the team of raccoons were quickly lifted to the very top of the cyclone and sent flying in nearly all directions, some landing on top of roofs close by, others crashing into objects within the park as a few were sent flying high into the air before colliding into the ground. After all the commotion, the whirlwind abruptly vanished, leaving a hunched over Dash standing in its place, his shape quills extended, his fist clenched fist tightly as his narrowed cat eyes gazed around the park, taking in the background of the raccoons groaning in pain and discomfort.

Without a warning, Dash near instantly raced over towards his best friend, reaching out to slowly help up the dumbfounded, bleeding child, looking him over, his face full of concern. "Hey bro, you alright? You hit the ground pretty hard you know?"

"Y-Yeah…" Terry spoke softly, struggling to speak with his eyes wide open, blood dripping from his nose.

"We really need to get you checked out." Dash began quietly, looking over the three-tailed half-breed. "Let's head back to your house ok? I'm sure we could find something to stop the bleeding. Need me to carry you?" Still dumbfounded, Terry slowly shook his head as he leaned forward slightly, his tails beginning to spin like a rotor, lifting him up into the air. "Good." Dash began, slowly turning his attention onto Terry's twin sister, her eyes locked on the many different preteens who were riling in pain. "Hey Mocha," The prince began, placing his hand on her shoulder, quickly gaining the girl's attention. "Come on. I think we need to make sure Terry's nose isn't broken. Especially before you mom gets back. Haha, she'd have a cow."

Seeing the smile spread across Dash's face allowed the half-breed to smile gently as well as she stepped forward, nodding quickly in response. "Y-Yes… we should make sure that Terry is ok."

"Alright then!" Dash began, grinning softly as Mocha began to flap her ears, the flapping quickly lifting her up off the ground along with her twin brother. "Let's get going!" And with a large smile, Dash raced off away from the park with his two friends in-toe.

* * *

><p>As the two teens made their way down the streets of Soleanna, the blue Kaji Prince slowly turned towards smiling white Nucifera Princess, drawing in her attention. "So, are you enjoying your tour around my city?" Maurice began, smiling softly.<p>

"Yes, I am having a wonderful time with you." Reya began, her smile growing brighter with a soft blush spreading across her cheeks. "Our trip to the museum and that magnificent meal we were able to partake in at Heilosik Park. And that breathtaking view of the city on the Dowerin Building…" The white feline was quick to let out a soft sigh, her smile never fading. "I'm glad I could spend those moments with you Maurice. Truly, I am."

With a soft chuckle, Maurice shook his head as the two stopped at the corner of the sidewalk, both turning towards one another. "Of course Reya. I'm happy that I was able to bring a smile to your face."

"Thank you…" The princess began softly, opening her bright golden eyes, turning them towards the blue half-breed. "Thank you for spending the day with me."

"Anytime." Maurice spoke with a smile, placing his hands into his pockets as Reya slowly lifted her form from the ground. "Heading back to the castle?" Maurice asked, following her movements.

The feline gave a quick nod, a bright smile showing on her face as she continued floating higher. "That I am. Will I see you tonight?"

"Heh, of course." Maurice began, chuckling lightly. "I do live there you know."

The two teens laughed gently as Reya rose her hand to wave to the prince still standing on the ground. "Hehe very well. Please enjoy the rest of your evening." With that, the white feline slowly turned away from the boy, her soft blush spreading across her cheeks before she flew off towards the direction of Maurice's home.

As the young man let out a soft sigh, he suddenly found someone's arm wrapped around his neck, giving him an abrupt tug. Feeling his pull, Maurice was quick to clench his hand tightly, turning towards the person, throwing his fist forward before stopping mere millimeters at the sight of a male raccoon looking down towards him, a bright smile showing on his face. "M-Marshall!?" The blue prince shouted in shock and confusion.

"Long time no see!" The raccoon began, smiling brightly in his all black business suit before the male used his free hand to push Maurice's fist aside nonchalantly. "It's been such a long time since I've seen your face. I must admit, you've grown quite a bit."

"Don't you know to never sneak up on me!?" The blue half-breed stated with annoyance as he turned away, letting out a soft sigh. "Sheesh… I could have killed you just now…" As a moment passed between the boys, the prince slowly turned his eyes back towards his friend, looking up to him, the annoyed expression slowly expanding. "Why are you so much taller than me?"

"Oh now you noticed!" Marshall let out with a bright grin, pulling Maurice in harder by his neck. "Yeah we used to be the same height but guess who got a growth spurt!? By the way, where's my greeting, mate? You better give me a hug!" The brown raccoon began as he squeezed the head of the young teen.

A dark blush slowly began to spread across the young boy's face as he wrapped his arms around the tall raccoon, giving a soft sigh. "T-There… happy now?" Maurice began softly, narrowing his eyes.

"My my…" Marshall began, a small smirk forming over his lips. "You gave into that quite easily. Could it be that you have feelings for me my young, strong, handsome prince?"

With that, the half-breed quickly pulled himself away from Marshall's grip, gritting his teeth slightly. "We swore to never speak of that-"

"Nu uh, you swore you would never talk about it again." Marshall quickly stated, cutting off the young man. "After all, that's a night I'll never be able to forget. The way you held me, how rough you w-"

"Ok! Enough!" Maurice let out with a shout, a dark blush covering his face. "That was long ago and I'm a different person now so let's leave the past in the past alright?!"

The raccoon chuckled lightly, shaking his head as he placed his hands into his black khaki pants pockets. "Not that different. Still prone to those emotional outbursts of yours, hehehe." Hearing Maurice's annoyed groan, the young man stepped closer towards the teenager, smiling lightly. "But I am glad to see you again. For a while, I wondered if you would ever come back."

Maurice slowly turned towards his friend, cocking an eyebrow as he spoke. "Really? You don't seem that unsure. Speaking of which, since you're here does that mean that your service is over?"

"Bingo. So I figured the first place I'd head off to after seeing my mom would be to go to the castle. But then I saw you off on a date with that really cute white cat wearing a skin-tight leotard." With that, the young man snickered lightly, shaking his head, holding back a laugh. "Crikey Maurice, you never change, do you?"

"It wasn't a date and do not disrespect her." Maurice stated firmly, holding up his hand, pressing his finger into the young man's chest. "She's princess of the Nucifera Clan. That is the proper attire of all females within the Nucifera Clan."

"Wow…" Marshall spoke softly, his eyes wide with shock as he leaned back after being poked, looking down towards his young friend. "To see the day where the proud Kaji prince would defend the honor of another woman that wasn't his sister… maybe you have changed." Hearing these words, a sullen look slowly crossed the blue hedgecat's face as he pulled back his hand. This sight alone caused Marshall to step forward and wrap his arms around the young prince, pulling him into a hug. "I'm glad that you've at least matured on your little adventure. Even if only a little."

"St-Stop treating me like a kid!" Maurice began as he gave the young man a push, a soft blush showing on his muzzle before he threw his hands into his pockets and turned away from his smiling friend. "Oh and by the way," Maurice began, slowly looking over his shoulder, back towards Marshall, a warm smile showing on his face. "It's really good to see you again. Let's head back to the castle, I'm sure everyone would love to see you again."

Seeing the smile showing on the prince's face, the raccoon couldn't help but flash a brighter smile as he stepped forward and wrapped his arm around the young half-breed, kissing his cheek gently. "Aww! I knew you loved me!"

The blue prince was quick to grit his teeth, a dark shade of red spreading over his face. "D-Damn! Don't forget I could kill you!"

* * *

><p>"Wait wait wait…" Blaze began softly as she stood within the electronic workshop owned by her youngest son along with her older brother, Frost and the Navel Admiral, Marine. "You're saying that you decoded a message found within that burst of energy that nearly sunk Marine's submarine? How?"<p>

The black feline was quick to give a soft sigh as he closed his crystal blue eyes, folding his arms over his chest. "Not decoded, discovered. Somehow, within the bows of Marine's ship, she received a message." Frost was quick to open his eyes and turn towards a young cheetah sitting before a large computer, the object itself being the only source of light for the room aside from the dim lights high above on the ceiling. "Play the transmission."

"Yes sir." The feline responded as he began to type away at the computer before him as his three superiors stood behind him. A moment later, the screen quickly turned white, filled with erratic pixels as static loudly filled the large underground room, causing the others to look around at one another.

"The hell is this, mate!?" Marine asked in annoyance as she pointed towards the large screen and turned her eyes onto the black feline. "What kind of message is this? It sounds like dial-up! Crikey, you betta not be sendin us ona wild goose chase!"

Frost remained quiet as he stepped before the two women before placing his hand on the cheetah's shoulder. "Now clear up as much of this static as you can."

The feline quickly nodded as he followed the command and replayed the transmission again, prompting Blaze and Marine to listen. As the message continued, the static itself still filled the room but quickly, the queen's eyes suddenly opened with shock, taking in two, softly whispered words.

_** Found Him**_

Taking note of Blaze's expression, Frost quickly narrowed his eyes as he turned towards his younger sister. "You heard it too, correct?"

"Found him…" Blaze spoke softly as she lowered her gaze slightly, her mind beginning to race as she grew silent.

"Found him?" Marine questioned in confusion, scratching her cheek slightly as she turned her gaze back and forth between her friends and the screen itself. "What does "Found him" mean? Who've they've found? Who are they lookin for? Who sent this crap and who the hell blew up my damn submarine!?"

"Keep your head Marine." Frost spoke firmly as he turned his eyes towards the raccoon. "We're still trying to figure that out."

Marine was quick to let out a soft huff as she placed her hands onto her hips, quicking turning her head away. "Damnit…"

Giving a small sigh, Blaze slowly turned her attention back up towards the screen, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Is there away to go back to its location of origin and try to collect another message?"

The black feline slowly shook his head, "Unfortunately, there isn't. Other than Marine's contact with that assault, there's been no shift in the Sol Force since."

Stepping through the doorway, Maurice cocked an eyebrow at the sight of his mother, his uncle and his aunt all standing around with seriously expression showing on their faces. Quickly followed by Marshall, Maurice stepped forward, placing his hand on the banister. "Mother? What's going on down here?"

Quickly, the three adults turned their attention up towards the two teens, the looks given completely freezing Maurice and Marshall in their tracks. With a bright smile, Marine was the first to step forward, shaking her head slightly. "Oh this!? Ah… nuthin much mate. Me, your moms and your uncle over here are just trying to decode a little message left by your little brother as a game. The kid is a real wise-cracker I tell ya. As soon as he gets back, me and hims is gonna have a word wit each other if ya know what I'm saying."

Giving a soft chuckle, Marshall was quick to bring his hand to his head, shaking it slightly. "I see Dash hasn't changed since I've been away."

"Oh hey sport!" The raccoon called out towards her son, giving a bright giggle as she began to make her way up the stairs. "Guess you made it back here all safe and sound with your lil cousin over here I see. Well you know what, I'm sick of messing around wit these old folks so how about we head on up upstairs and have ourselves a ball, whadda say? I'm sure Marshall here has tons of stories he could tell us, right sport?"

A small smile cross the young man's face as his mother reached him and the prince on the stairs. "Sure I do. Sure you guys wanna hear them?" The young man asked softly.

"Sure thing! I haven't seen you in almost 8 months so you gotta tell me all ok?" Marine began brightly as she eased the two boys back up the stairs.

As the three left the workshop, Frost quickly placed his hand on the shoulder of the young quiet cheetah, giving a small nod. "Its alright. You can leave. Thank you for your service." He spoke softly as the young feline nodded in response before he quickly left the black cat alone with his sister. "So Blaze, what do you think our next best option is?"

"Well…" Blaze began softly, rubbing her chin as she closed her eyes. "Marine did just give me an idea. I'll let Dash handle decoding this message for me. Tell him its some sort of top secret mission or a game of some kind. The boy will flock to it with much enthusiasm."

"Wouldn't it be better if we contacted Mr. Prower and asked him for his aid?" Frost began softly as he folded his arms. "I'm afraid of what else could be locked away within this transmission. He may be the most intelligent member of our family but he's still just a boy and I do not wish to taint his innocence with something vile that he may uncover."

"No." Blaze stated abruptly, turning away from her brother. "This is a problem for Solaria and we will solve it. And you let me worry about my son. As… creative… as he is, I'm sure I could trust him with this task."

"Very well, Blaze." Frost spoke softly."

"Furthermore," The queen stated quietly, gaining the attention of her brother. "Do not tell Sonic about this. I do not want him to know."

Frost's expression remained unchanged as he stepped forward towards his sister. "And why would you not want to tell Sonic?"

"Big Brother…" The lavender feline began, letting out a soft sigh. "You know Sonic just as well as I do and you know if this ever got out… that the attack on Marine wasn't random, that its connected to the other disturbances happening all over the multiverse, you know just as well as I do that he would take it upon himself to figure out this problem alone. His impatience is can only be matched by his speed and those facts alone just might make the situation far worse than it already is if he involves himself."

Nodding, Frost closed his eyes as he stepped forward, placing his hand on his sister's shoulder. "As you wish, Blaze. Now I think its best that we make our ways upstairs before we make Maurice and Marshall suspicious."

Hearing this, the queen was quick to let out a soft sigh as she and her brother made their way for the stairs, "I suppose you're right Frost."


	24. Ch:24 Attack! Castle Under Siege

Yawning softly, the young blue furred half-breed prince slowly made his way from his bathroom, his lower region wrapped in a large, white towel as he used another to dry off his hair. Quickly, the boy turned his head, realizing he wasn't alone and found his eyes locked onto the figure of a young female cheetah standing by his bed with his clothes held firmly in hand. "Good Morning… M-Maurice." The maid spoke softly as a gentle blush crossed her cheeks.

"Good morning." Maurice began, a confused expression showing on his face before he gave a small smile. "Hella correct? Did you come here just to bring me my uniform again? This is becoming quiet the regular event between us."

"Y-Yes… it seems so…" The cheetah began as she averted her eyes away from the prince before turning her eyes back towards the male, giving a soft giggle. "I… I do hope I'm not intruding…"

"Hmmm… I suppose not." Maurice stated with a soft chuckle as he placed his hand on the towel wrapped around his waist. "However, unless you wish to see me completely exposed, I would suggest that you close your eyes."

"M-My Prince!" The feline let out with a small shout, a dark blush coating her cheeks, turning her face beat-red as the prince quickly dropped his towel. Instantly, the feline quickly covered her face, her fur standing on end before she opened her eyes slightly and peaked through her fingers.

"Why the scream?" Maurice asked quietly, the feline quickly discovering that the blue prince was already had his pants, undershirt, and shoes on, a large smile showing on his face. The cheetah however gave a pout as she puffed her cheeks and quickly placed her hand on her hips, leaving Maurice to chuckle softly. "What? Were you expecting something else?"

"Maybe I was!" The feline let out with a small shout before she quickly covered her mouth, giving a small gasp. "No no! Please forgive me your highness! I didn't mean it! I just… I… forgive me!"

"Hey relax Hella." Maurice began with a bright smile as he stepped forward towards his bed, pulling off his battle vest. "I was just teasing. Sorry about that." Hella was quick to nod as she turned her gaze to the floor, a melancholy look slowly crossing her face, quickly gaining the attention of the young man. "Hella… if there's something on your mind, please feel free to talk to me."

The young cheetah kept quiet for a few moments, biting her bottom lip as she clenched tightly onto her skirt. "W-Well…" She began softly, her ears lowering as she spoke. "The others… there's rumors… about how you treat the maids here…" Maurice remained silent, listening to the young female. "I… I do not wish for you to think that I'm speaking out of turn… nor that I believe myself to be your equal or better in any way, shape, or form imaginable and I do not wish to show you any disrespect in the slightest… however… if you ever wish to use me to satisfy your desires… while I may be inexperience I promise to give myself entirely to you in every way you deem fit of me…"

Maurice listened to her words quietly, his composer never yielding before he gave a small smile as he slowly rose his hand and gently cupped the cheek of the young feline, quickly gaining her attention. "There's only one promise I want you to make."

A soft blush coated the maid's cheeks as she nodded quickly, her body growing tense, nearly freezing in place. "Anything!"

"Promise me that you'll never expose yourself physically without becoming emotionally nude first." After the young man spoke, it was clear that the young maid was confused by his words, prompting the prince to laugh softly. "Hella, you truly are a beautiful woman, and truthfully you deserve someone who will love you entirely for who and what you are. You do not deserve to be treated like second-hand waste material, used then tossed aside… especially by someone who is worthless as I am."

"You are not worthless my prince." The cheetah began softly, quickly retorting as she brought her hand up to his, cupping it gently. "You are a proud warrior of the Kaji race, the son of a long line of great rulers and future king of this land."

"Titles." Maurice spoke softly, giving a gentle smile. "That's all those are, just simple titles. A man should not be measured by the dictations of tradition but the merits and caliber of his soul. You are above what I am and I do not wish to taint you with my scent. You truly do not deserve to be treated in such a way and it would be unfit and unfair of me to do so, even if you believe it is right."

The young cheetah let out a soft sigh as she nodded slowly, closing her eyes. "Very well… Sir…"

"Good." Maurice began brightly as he pulled away from the young maid, slipping his battle vest over his torso. "Now is there anything else I should be aware of before I take my leave?"

Quickly snapping herself from her thoughts, the young maid quickly nodded as she stepped forward. "Y-Yes there is. Your mother, Queen Blaze has requested your audience within the main chambers of the throne room."

"Is that so?" The young man asked as he reached down towards the foot of his bed, taking his sheath and sword in hand and quickly snapped the strap around his torso. "And for what reason does she wish to see me?"

"I believe it's about the Kakusei Festival. Earlier this morning, I overheard her discuss such a subject with your Uncle and Cousin and as of this moment, your sister and brother are heading to see your mother as well."

"That time of the year again?" Maurice asked himself softly as she closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Oh well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to listen in. Besides, not showing up would put me in far more trouble than I desire." With a bright grin, the blue prince made his way towards his doorway, waving his hand. "I'll see you later Hella. Do me a favor and try not to listen to anymore rumors floating about in the castle. But if you have any questions or concerns of any kind, you'll come to me first."

"O-Of course!" Hella stated with a soft smile, bowing to the prince. "Please, enjoy the rest of your day!"

Maurice gave a soft yawn as he made his way down the halls of his kingdom's castle, his walk slow yet simple. His eyes took in the workers, butlers and knights, all performing their duties without pause, leaving only the maids themselves to blush softly as they made eye contact with the young prince, all giving off gentle smiles. "Morning my master." Many spoke softly, leaving the blue hedgecat to nod in response, a small smile showing on his face.

"Morning everyone." Maurice spoke softly as he continued down his path, slowly making his way towards the throne room. As he entered into the large chambers, he could see both his mother and father, positioned on their large golden, jewel encrusted thrones, both sporting golden crowns on their heads. Maurice turned his head slightly, spotting both his younger brother and sister, a bright grin showing on his face as he waved towards his brother. "Good morning." Maurice spoke softly as he bowed towards the king and queen.

"Hey big brother!" Dash let out with a bright grin as he suddenly rushed forward, wrapping his arms around the tall hedgecat's waist, hugging him tightly.

Sonic, gave a bright smile to his son as he entered into the room, clasping his hands to gain the attention of his children. "Hey kids! Hope you all had a good night's sleep."

"You know it daddy!" The young purple half-breed called out as he turned towards his parents. "So… how come we were called here? Something important going on?"

"Have you forgotten already?" Flare questioned quickly, turning her head to her little brother. "The Kakusei Festival is approaching."

Giving a deep groan of annoyance, Dash quickly slapped his forward with his hand, "Awwwww man! You gotta be kidding me! I hate that holiday!"

"Silence." Blaze called out, her tone fierce and unyielding, quickly catching the attention of her three children as silence quickly blanketed the room. "Now, Flare is correct. The Kakusei Festival is only a few days away and we need to be prepared. You all know what needs to be done and we do this every year so I expect all of you to pitch in and be on your best behavior." Blaze spoke firmly as she quickly turned her attention towards her youngest son.

"Very well." Both Maurice and Flare spoke together before both children turned their eyes towards their younger brother.

Feeling the eyes of his family on him, Dash was quick to let out a annoyed growl before he folded his arms and turned away. "Fine fine! I'll do it! I just hate wearing those kimonos and being touched and stared at by all those old people. It's creepy as crud."

Flare was quick to turn towards her brother, smoke beginning to rise from her shoulders as she narrowed her eyes in on the small prince. "Those "Old People" deserve your respect. Without our ancestors that came before, we would not be here today. It should be an honor for you to even sit down with and elder and learn what wisdom they have to offer."

"Pfft, whatever." Dash began softly, shutting his eyes. "A bunch of old people that smell like noodles and sushi, almost out of their mind that take forever to tell a simple story. Yeah, such joy."

"What did you say!?" Flare let out with a roar, her body catching fire as she clenched her fist tightly.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Sonic shouted, standing up from his throne, a small nervous smile spreading over his face. "Easy now you two. Flare, cut the fire, now." On command, the flames surrounding the teen's body quickly dissipated as her annoyed expression increased. "And you young man." Sonic began, making his way down towards his youngest son, a small look of disappointment crossing his face. "You know this holiday is very important. There's nothing wrong with taking time out to spend with old folk, ok squirt?"

With a soft sigh, the purple hedgecat quickly turned his gaze towards the floor, shuffling his feet slightly. "Y-Yeah I guess…"

Seeing the look on his face, Sonic gave a small smile as he knelt down before his son, placing a hand on his head before he leaned forward and whispered into Dash's ear. "Don't worry, I'll be sure you get to spend the whole day with Grandma. How does that sound?"

"Sweeeet." Dash whispered back with a grin as he and his father quickly bumped their fist with one another.

"I heard that." Blaze spoke loudly, causing the king jump up slightly and turn his eyes back onto his wife. "Sonic, don't you dare think I'm going to allow you to spend the entire Kakusei Festival alone with my mother **again**. You will go into Soleanna and you will greet all the elderly who gain your attention and you will pay your respects to my father, understand?"

"Jeez Blaze…" Sonic began with a soft chuckle as he reached up and rubbed the back of his head. "You always gotta be so forceful? You really need to learn to relax."

"I do what I must." Blaze stated firmly, earning a chuckle from her husband who stood with his children. "Now then, first things first, Flare-" Suddenly without warning, a spear was shot from the shot from the shadows of the throne room. Seeing the incoming attack, Blaze was quick to leap up and over the weapon as it impaled her throne, alerting everyone, causing the entire family to gasp. As the queen landed on the spear, the rest of her family quickly turned themselves around, scanning the area for any signs of foreign movement. Without an order, the guards themselves clad in armor quickly removed themselves from the walls, weapons in hand as they too scanned their surroundings quietly. "It seems we're not alone."

"What was your first clue?" Sonic shouted as he slowly stepped forward and turned his eyes towards the direction of where the spear was launched, keeping his son close to him. "Who's there!?"

Without warning, Maurice and Flare's bodies quickly ignited, their cat eyes darting back and forth between the walls and pillars of the room. "Come out… cowards…" Flare uttered darkly, electricity beginning to surge throughout her open palms as her nails began to protrude from her fingertips. The blue prince remained quiet however as he slowly rose his hand up towards his back, wrapping his fingers around the handle of his blade, keeping his eyes and ears focused on his surroundings.

"You there," Blaze shouted, turning her eyes towards one of the knights close to her, nodding her head towards the direction of the shadows. "Check it at once."

"As you command my queen." The feline spoke as he slowly made his way towards the shadows behind a large pillar, his spear in hand before he nervously reached out and began to pick at the shadows. As he continued to feel around the area with his weapon, he slowly stepped back, keeping his eyes forward. "There's nothing there your majesty."

Suddenly, everyone could hear the sounds of shouting and screaming ring faintly throughout the castle, quickly drawing in the attention of the Kaji members as Dash inched back, moving closer to his father. D-D-Daddy… wh-what's… going on…?"

"Stay close to me son…" Sonic began, slowly kneeling down, wrapping his left arm around the frightened child. "Everything is going to be ok… I promise…"

As the many knights kept their guards up, slowly making their ways around the large throne room, one feline in armor leaned forward towards another shadow, hearing the hollow sounds of what seemed like hissing. Without warning, from the darkness a being launched itself forward, catching the knight off guard and in fright, the male quickly found him latched within the jaws of a dark, chestnut colored naga, its fangs sinking through his arm and into his skin. As if on command, countless nagas suddenly slithered from the shadows, launching themselves at every person in the room, their jaws quickly unclenching, extending to unbelievable lengths. With a roar, the knights began to fight back as the Maurice and Flare rushed forward, attacking the nagas rushing for them, weapons in hand, fangs at the ready.

In fright, Dash screamed slightly at the sight before him as the knights of Soleanna and the invading snake creatures began to fight, impale, and kill one another. Quickly, Sonic reached down and wrapped his arm around his son's body, lifting him up and tucked his form against his side before he turned over his shoulder, towards his wife. "Handle things here!" And with a burst of speed, Sonic suddenly rushed out from within the chambers as Blaze gave him a nod, her body quickly wrapping itself in intense heat and flames.

"Keep behind me!" Flare called out as she suddenly leapt forward, slamming her palms down on the ground, creating an enormous tidal wave of fire as the slithering invaders continued to pour into the room. With a roar, the female forced her hands forward, sending the blast of flames in nearly all directions, coating the nagas with her powerful flames. However, much to her shock, he found the creatures completely unaffected by her flames and all turned towards the princess who gritted her teeth.

In a flash, the invaders suddenly found themselves cut into many different pieces, their body limbs, organs and blood raining down from up high as the young princess found her brother standing before her, his blade held tightly in hand, a dark, hollow look spreading across his face. "Stay alert Flare!" Blaze shouted as she launched a ball of fire forward, protecting her two children from another attacker that rushed them from behind, sending the creature flying back against the wall. "These beings are of the Nahui Clan. Cold-blooded snakes… therefore… they can't he harmed by normal flames…"

Without a warning, the queen suddenly turned herself around, catching the attacking naga by his two arms as the creature flailed around, his long body and tail launching back and forth erratically. "You will die feline! The Nahui Clan will rise!" The snake let out with a roar, his fangs dripping with venom as he struggled to push himself towards the queen. With a growl, Blaze's hands suddenly alit with dark, pitch black flames that quickly engulfed and incinerated the male.

With this, the queen turned her attention towards her two children, quickly removing her bright white-gold dress, standing in her dark purple, battle-ready attire. "Flare, Maurice, I need yo-" Without a warning, Maurice suddenly raced away from his family, leaving the two women alone before the queen gave out a soft growl. "Flare, you know the plan. And remember your training."

"Of course mother." The young half-breed princess began, her body surging with electrical power as she nodded to her mother.

* * *

><p>Sonic gritted his teeth as he raced through the hallways, keeping his son tucked away within his arms as he kept his pace. "D-Daddy…?" Dash began softly, his eyes turning up towards his father.<p>

The blue hedgehog was quick to smile down towards his son as he raced through the castle hallway, over the corpses of many different guards, maids and attendants. "Don't worry Dash. Nothings gonna happen to you. I promise you that." Sonic spoke confidently. As the king turned a corner within his home, he found a large group of nagas waiting for him, grins plastered over their scaly faces. "Crap…"

"Daddy…" Dash uttered softly out of fear one naga shifted his form to the floor and slowly slithered his way closer to the father-son pair, his forked tongue protruding from his mouth.

"Dash…" Sonic began softly, "Close your eyes."

"But-"

"DASH!" Sonic let out with a shout, causing the boy to quickly raise his arms and cover his eyes and face out of fear as the sight of the naga's launching themselves forward caught the last of his attention. While the moment may have been almost instant, the boy could feel his father rush forward, jerking and motioning his body back and forth rapidly, keeping his grip tightly on his son in the darkness before he raced forward once again. With this moment passing, the young half-breed slowly opened his eyes and turned back down the hallway, catching the sight of the many attacks laying face down on the ground, completely limp and lifeless.

Before long, Dash found himself within the chamber of the Sol Emeralds, the sound of the room locking itself away from the outside world ringing throughout the hall before he was placed down on the ground by his father. "There we go… we're gonna be ok…" Sonic quickly patted down his son, ensuring himself that the young prince was injured free, a small smile showing on his face. "You hurt squirt?"

"…Da… daddy…" Dash began softly, his eyes turned towards the ground as he sat before his father. "What's… what's happening…?"

Hearing his son's voice, Sonic quickly reached down, cupping his son's cheek gently, lifting his head up so that their eyes could meet one another. "Hey, don't you worry one little bit, alright Dash? Like I said, everything is going to be ok. Right now your mommy, big brother and big sister have everything under control. It's just a bunch of badguys that think they got what it takes to stand up to us but they're dead wrong."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Hey, have I ever lied to you before?" The prince slowly shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. "Good. So let's relax here and chill for now." Sonic spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around his son, pulling him into a tight hug. "I promise I won't let anything get to you, no matter what."

* * *

><p>"There he is!" A dark, large rattle snake called out, quickly gaining the attention of his kinsmen who all quickly turned towards the young blue half-breed prince. "Careful my brothers… he is the most dangerous of the three Kaji children…"<p>

"Don't be fooled!" A bright green viper called out, hissing at the young prince, a large smirk showing on his face. "He's nothing compared to his majesty!"

As he stood quietly, Maurice took in the 4 nagas all standing around within the dining hall however, his golden eyes quickly narrowed onto the snake positioned by the group, gnawing on the neck of a butler. With this sight, the half-breed clenched the handle of his blade tightly and in return, the snakes all quickly braced themselves for his attack. "Who orchestrated this assault on my homeland?"

Upon hearing the question of the blue furred prince, the 4 nagas erupted into a fit of laugher as one bright yellow snake eased himself forward, his tongue sliding from his mouth. "Now… why would we inform you on such knowledge little kitten?"

"You refuse to tell me?" Maurice questioned coldly, his cat eyes narrowing into dark slits.

Seeing this action, the lead of the snakes quickly narrowed his eyes and inched back slightly, flexing his open palms before the sound of chewing caught his attention. Slowly, the naga turned his head back, quickly taking in the sight of his comrade with his teeth still sunk into the half-dead feline. "Enough Nagini… Prep-" Suddenly, the male's eyes grew wide as he himself grew silent.

Slowly, a blood-red slit appeared around the snake's head, perfectly aligned with its mouth and before long, the top half of the snake's head slowly slid off from the bottom half, causing his companions to shriek in shock. As the rest of his lifeless body fell to the ground, the three nagas could see the young blue prince standing behind his form, his eyes cold and focused. Before the others could react, Maurice raced forward, carving each and every snake into as many pieces as he could forge, blood easily coating his blade before he stopped just before the young butler. Before him, the tabby cat laid twitching, his eyes glazed over, blood leaking from his neck and chest and the sight alone cause Maurice so slowly taking his blade and aim for the battered butler. As he slowly turned his lifeless eyes towards the young boy, Maurice began chanting softly, his body radiating a dim, greenish glow before he brought his blade down, stabbing the feline in the chest, causing the butler to admit the same glow. After a few seconds passed, Maurice slowly brought his sword from the feline's chest and almost instantly, the wounds of the male completely vanished and allowed life to return to her form. Upon feeling himself freed from her pain, he quickly turned up towards the prince who's back was now faced to him. However, the tabby cat gasped when he realized that blood was dripped down the prince's body, realizing that the wounds he once had had now been transferred to the royal half-breed. "M-My prince… what… what did you do…?"

"Don't mind me." The blue prince began, giving his sword a sudden swing, lashing the blade into one of the dead nagas, the injuries he had received from the butler now transferring themselves onto the dying creature, healing the young man. "Get to safety."

"Y-Yes your highness… thank you… thank you for saving me…" The feline called out as he turned tail and took to his heels, leaving the young prince alone with himself. As he stood silently, the half-breed slowly brought his eyes down to his free palm, looking it over quietly before he closed his eyes and clenched his fist before taking off down the hall.

Giving a soft huff, Maurice raced through the large castle, carving and slicing nearly any naga that came into his field of vision, his sword held firmly in hand. As the young man made his way down the northern hall of his castle, he found that the surrounding air began nearly subzero, prompting the boy to slowdown. As he peered down the hallway, he could see his cousin slowly stepping down the hall, a naga held within his hand being drug along the ground. The black feline with snow-white hair stepped forward, a small light smirk shown coating his lips as he stopped before the prince. "Interesting isn't it? These creatures… they're completely immune to your flames but being cold-blooded, they're easily susceptible to my power. It's for this reason that your grandfather favored my father over your mother and it is also for this reason that the Nahui are the Kaji's greatest threat."

The half-breed slowly peered over the black feline's shoulder, taking note that the entire hallway itself was coated in rigged pillars and spikes of ice, protruding in almost every direction. With a soft hiss, he turned his eyes back towards his cousin. "Where are the others? The maids? The-"

"Not sure." Cole responded abruptly as the half dead naga within his grasp slowly began to move, reaching out for the prince with its fangs bearing slightly. Without a warning, the creature within the black feline's hand was quickly frozen in nearly a flash before being crushed to dust by the grip of the young dark feline. "When all the commotion started, my father and that beautiful Nucifera princess rushed towards the throne room to aid your mother."

Narrowing his eyes, Maurice stepped forward, inches away from the black feline. "Why didn't you go with them?"

Cole was quick to flash a grin as he tilted his head back, patting his hands, "Because I'm well aware that your mother won't die from an attack like this from the Nahui Clan. Unlike you, I'm well versed in their methods. No… sending in grunts like these… this is nothing compared to their actual power. However…" A small smirk slowly formed over the man's lips as he leaned in, snickering softly. "Why aren't **you** with your family?"

Barring his fangs, Maurice was quick to reach up and took Cole's jacket into his hand, gripping tightly. "Whatever your attitude, put it aside. Do whatever it takes to protect the helpless." And with a quick burst of speed, Maurice turned around and launched himself forward and down the hall, sending a shockwave in nearly all directions as he broke the sound barrier.

"How adorable…" Cole snickered lightly, patting down his coat before she shook his head quietly. "He actually cares about these worthless peons. Might as well tend to the helpless."

* * *

><p>Blaze quickly made her way through her castle, her golden cat eyes narrowing as she stepped over the corpses of her enemies. Dark orange-red flames surrounded her body as her golden cat eyes narrowed in on a group of Nahui Nagas who in turn, turned their attention onto her. "Look… it's the clan leader!" One called out, narrowing its eyes as the others hissed towards the feline, lowering their forms close to the ground, their tongues slithering in and out from between their lips.<p>

"Kill her!"

"Devour her!"

"Don't let her escape!"

"For the Nahui!"

"DIE!"

With a howl, the group of invaders quickly made their way for the feline who stood quietly, her narrowing eyes focused on the oncoming creatures. As the snakes leapt for the queen of Soleanna, Blaze began to duck, avoid and dodge on the oncoming attacks launched her way, her fist quickly incasing themselves in flames. Suddenly, Blaze let out a roar as she began to attack the creatures in retaliation, throwing her fire-coated fist at the nagas, their bones braking upon impact with her assault, others flying back against the walls and doors of the hall and some even incinerating in the wake of her intense attack. Letting out a soft huff, Blaze took a deep breath to keep herself calm as she stood in the center of a pool of blood leaking from her dead enemies before the sounds of whimpering and crying quickly caught her attention. Turning towards a door, the queen quickly turned the doorknob and hear a scream as one of her maids fell from the closet, her body shaking in fear, her hands covering her head and face. Giving a soft hiss, Blaze quickly reached down and gripped the female by her arm, lifting her to her feet. "Come on, get up! Pull yourself together!" The queen roared loudly, catching the attention of the frightened feline before she released the young woman and turned down the hallway, hearing the sounds of pain filled groans. "Anyone else still alive!?" Blaze called out to her wounded workers. The queen quickly discovered as several of her workers slowly pushed themselves to their feet that many were injured and others bleeding out, causing her to let out a soft sigh. "Find the others. Move them all towards the safety bunker. Once inside, do not leave nor allow anyone inside without my say-so, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes my queen!" The maid stated, nodding in agreement as she turned tail and raced away from the young woman, tears dripping down her cheeks as she stepped over the dead bodies of the invaders and her co-workers.

Without warning, from shadows far away down the corridor came a large crystal blue spike of ice, speeding past the queen's face who didn't flinch. After the spike passed the feline, it quickly impaled itself onto a large naga through its open mouth that suddenly turned the corner before it began to literally coat the entire area in nothing pure solid ice. Rushing down the hall, Frost quickly came into view as he eyed his sister, stopping just before her. "I can't believe this." Frost spoke darkly, looking over the dead bodies that littered the hallway. "How did these vile creatures enter the city undetected?"

"If they made their way this far into the castle then its likely that they received help." Blaze began, keeping her eyes locked onto her older brother. "Where are Marine, Marshall, Reya and Cole?"

"Cole is tending to the wounded as we speak. Reya flew off into the city to help the townsfolk and-" Frost quickly scanned the area before turning his attention onto his sister. "Where's Sonic and the children?"

Blaze slowly turned her eyes towards her brother as the two slowly began to make their way down the hallway. "Flare is locating the workers and taking them to the safety bunker…" She bit her bottom lip as turned away from the black feline. "I have no idea where Maurice ran off to."

Seeing her expression, Frost slowly turned away, holding up his hand after opening a door to his side, filling the area with ice, freezing all the nagas that hid within the room. "I'm sure the boy is doing his part but what about Sonic and Dash?"

"Sonic took Dash to the Sol Chamber." Blaze spoke softly.

"I'm surprised he's not fighting with us." Frost responded as he shut the door, allowing the ice to instantly thaw, shattering his enemies trapped within his ice. "Usually he's the first to jump into a battle."

Blaze quickly gave a small scoff, "Sonic understands that our children are our first priority. He's a much better father than either of us gives him credit for." Slowly, Blaze's ears began to flicker slightly as she halted her movement, freezing in place at the sound of hissing echoing throughout the hall. "Do you hear that?"

"That I do." The black feline began, quickly turning his attention back towards the way he came, the sound of a rattle ringing loudly quickly catching his attention.

The lavender queen slowly turned back towards the opposite direction, narrowing her gold cat eyes. "What about Marine and Marshall? Are they safe?"

"Marine and her boy… I sent them off to round-up any survivors and get them some place safe." As the rattling grew louder, slowly from the darkness came a large snake, his fangs barred, acidic venom dripping from his fangs, melting the ground with each droplet that fell from his open mouth. "Honestly… such cowards." Frost stated darkly as his cat eyes instantly narrowed along with his sister's before the surrounding area quickly grew cold.

"Brother…" Blaze uttered darkly as she slowly took a battle stance, black flames slowly spreading over her form. "Let's kill them all. No one attacks our home, our friends, and our children… and gets away with it."

The black feline hissed softly, his crystal blue cat eyes, blades and spikes of ice forming around his body, almost taking the appearance of armor. "Of course, dear sister…"

* * *

><p>"Don't give an inch!" Marine shouted loudly as she stood high above the city filled with destruction, held up by a swirling vortex of water. Growling lightly, she waved her hands back and forth, sending waves of water at the attacking nagas that invaded Soleanna, skillfully avoiding the Soleanna Knights and the innocent civilians around her, giving a soft huff. "Everyone! Stay indoors! Marshall!" The female raccoon called out to her son as the young boy lead the people away from the town square, using his powers of hydrokinesis to form walls of water to protect the innocents. "Lower the temperature of the water to as far as you can make it! These snakes are-"<p>

"I know mom!" The young man called out as he used his arm to deflect the blows of Nagas who pushed the boy into close-corners combat. With a growl, the raccoon leapt back, extending his left arm for the water fountain in the center of the square, quickly drawing in the stream. Spinning rapidly, Marshall surrounded his body with a water funnel, blowing back nearly every snake close to him, those who were hit by the spirally torrent of water quickly froze over with shards of ice. "They're cold-blooded and weak to sub-zero degree temperatures! Cole told me about their weaknesses!" Suddenly, from the shadows, a naga sprang forth, his claws slashing away at the young male raccoon's cheek. Upon receiving the slash, the raccoon suddenly took the form of water while maintaining the young man's shape before it turned around and took hold of the snake by its hands. The water clone's arms quickly transformed into tentacles that wrapped around the attacker's form as Marshall slowly pulled himself from behind a wall, a grin showing on his face. "Don't underestimate us." The male called out before he snapped his fingers. Upon doing so, a larger smirk formed around the water clone's face before it thrust itself forward and forced its way into the mouth of the beast, inflating it to absurd proportions before suddenly freezing over, leaving the young man to snicker softly at his handy work.

A small smirk appeared over Marine's lips as she eyed her son from her corner of her eyes. "Heh… cocky little bloke…" Unbeknownst to the Admiral, a naga leapt high up and behind her, its mouth spread open with its fangs dripping with venom. As the female turned around, she spotted the oncoming attack but was unable to react fast enough as the tanish-brown snake was mere inches from her face. Marine gave a soft gasp just as the snake's fang neared her but just before the tip con penetrate her face, she found that the creature was frozen mid-air, wrapped in a small, light aura, holding it in place. With this, the female raccoon gulped slightly as she slowly tilted her head to the side, quickly spotting a flying white split-tailed feline, wrapped in a skin-tight pink leotard, her matching pink cloak fluttering around her, almost giving her the appearance of a blooming rose. "Blimey… who's the sheila?"

Giving a soft chuckle, Marshall quickly turned his attention up towards the floating feline, "I think… that's Maurice's fiancé."

"Ma'am Marine!" The female called out, her body giving off the same glow of light as her bright golden eyes began to narrow into slits. "Defeat the Nahui! Allow me to protect the citizens!" Reya called out, her body quickly growing brighter as she closed her eyes tightly. "_**Faruseeze Giakuru Surosha!**_" With this chant, the white feline quickly extended her form, releasing a shockwave of energy and light which showed no effect on Marine, her son, of the attacking snakes. However, upon coming into contact with the shockwave, the civilians of Soleanna quickly found themselves giving off the same bright aura that surrounded the young Nucifera Clan princess.

Giving a soft hiss, the nagas quickly turned themselves towards the innocent people who backed away and ran in fright before they leapt forward, attacking the defenseless Solarians. However, just as the invaders were about to make contact, the bodies of the citizens quickly grew transparent and began nearly intangible, allowing the attacks and weapons of the nagas to slip past them, completely unharmed. "D-Damn…" Marshall called out softly, his eyes wide with shock at the display of the white feline's magical effects before he turned his gaze up towards her. "What did she do?"

"Do not fear!" Reya called out, opening her brightly glowing eyes as she turned her attention towards the mother-son pair. "I have cast a spell that will render all those within my protective barrier completely unable to interact with the 3rd dimensional world with any of their five senses. With this art in effect, all of your attacks will pass harmlessly through all the innocents within the area. This wi-"

"That means we can fight as hard as we want!" A bright grin quickly covered Marine's face as she clenched her fist tightly, the waves holding her up in the air beginning to rage violently. "I reckon your blokes are in for one hell of a bludgering!"

* * *

><p>Flare huffed deeply as she sped throughout her castle, her body surging with electricity as she began to round up the maids as quickly as she could, leading them down the halls. Quickly spotting a maid stumbling down the hall, the princess hastily rushed to her aid, placing a gentle hand on her back, gaining her attention. "Tia, are you alright? Have you seen Linda anywhere?" She asked the young female jaguar.<p>

"N-No my princess…" The young maid stated softly. "You're the first person I've seen… alive…" As she spoke, Tia's eyes quickly drew upon the group of maids and butlers following behind Flare and quickly rushed passed the half-breed, hugging the other females.

The blueish-lavender half-breed gave a soft sigh as she clenched her fist and closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip before the sounds of explosions quickly caught her attention. With a burst of speed, Flare rushed towards the window, her golden eyes taking in her city, filled with chaos and destruction. The sight before her caused the princess to slowly turn her head down, her clenched fist shaking slightly. "No…" She spoke softly as she turned her head up towards the view of Soleanna before she turned towards the group of maids and butlers that filled the damaged hallway. "Melana… take the others to the safety bunker… it's just around this corner. You know the switch. Get in, stay inside."

"As you wish… your highness…" Nodding quickly, the lynx stepped forward, taking Tia by the hand and quickly lead the young woman and the others passed the teenager who stood quietly in the hall.

Slowly from the shadows, a copperhead naga silently slithered for the distracted princess, his body nearing hers little by little. Giving a soft hiss, his tongue quickly slithered from his mouth before he barred his fangs and leaped for the half-breed. As the tip of his poison coated fang touched Flare's neck, a jolt of electricity quickly passed through the creature's body, leaving him completely immobile as he fell to the ground, stiff as a board. "I'm done with this…" Flare uttered darkly, blood dripping from the palms of her tightened fist as the hallway itself began to shake with her power. Suddenly in a flash of bright orange light, Flare near instantly vanished from the hallway, leaving behind only a small crater in the wake of her power.

As the sounds of explosions rattled throughout the Sol Chamber, Sonic held onto his son, rubbing the back of the boy's head, rocking back and forth gently as he held his child closely. But, without warning a bright flash of orange light appeared before him, quickly prompting the blue hedgehog to place his child behind him as he stood up and prepared himself for an assault. However, as the light quickly dimmed, Sonic discovered his daughter standing before him, allowing a small smile to show on his face. "Flare! I'm glad you're alright! Where's your mom and Maurice?"

Silently, Flare turned her eyes towards her father, quickly taking note of her younger brother who, moments before was hiding behind the leg of their father. As the purple half-breed stepped forward, the princess could clearly take in the look of fright that filled his eyes, dried tears showing over his muzzle. "F-Flare… what's going on out there? Where's mommy and big brother? Is everyone ok?"

The princess turned away and quickly made her way over towards the center of the Sol Chamber where the Jeweled Scepter stood silently, floating over a pedestal in the center of the pillars which held the Sol Emeralds themselves. This act alone quickly drew in her father's attention and quickly raced forward, gripping his daughter's arm. "Flare, what are you doing?"

Flare quickly pulled her arm from the grasp of her father as she stepped before the floating scepter. "My duty as Princess." Flare responded before she reached out and took the staff in her hand. In a blast of energy, Flare's body was completely engulfed in an aura of absolute light as her form slowly took to the air. Sonic inched back, watching in awe as the 7 Sol Emeralds that surrounded three Kaji members quickly rose from their respective pillars and began rotating around the young half-breed. As the revolution of the Sol Emeralds increased, her once blue-tinted lavender colored fur glossed over into a sheen of pure, crimson, blood-red. Her soft still hair which was held together into a ponytail quickly unraveled and jutted out in nearly all directions like hard spikes as the spirally Sol Emeralds wrapped Flare in an orb of even brighter light before being absorbed into her being. Slowly, the young female leaned forward and from her back, electricity began to surge, slowly forging into make-shift wings what were completely surrounded by an aura of bright golden-orange feather-like flames.

"D-Daddy…" Dash began softly, standing next to his father, unable to turn his gaze away from his sister. "What's happening to Flare?"

"She's… transforming…!" Sonic responded, a small smile forming on his face.

Quickly, Flare opened her eyes, her once brightly golden iris that mirrored her mother's and brothers now a deep, emerald green and turned them onto her brother and father. "Stay here. Stay safe." Flare spoke softly, her voice giving off a powerful, almost divine echo as she spoke before she suddenly vanished in a flash of light, leaving her brother alone with his grinning father.

In a bright light, Flare appeared high above her city, her new form radiating power and energy as she firmly held the Jeweled Scepter in hand. Quickly, the citizens of Soleanna all turned up towards the glowing figure in the sky, pointing, shouting, cheering and running for fear, quickly gaining the attention of the warriors and protectors of the Kingdom. "Crikey…" Marine spoke softly, her sea-blue eyes opening brightly. "Is… that little Flarey…?"

"I… I think so…" Marshall began softly, his figure wrapped in an orb of water.

Reya quickly turned towards the flying princess high above her, "What… power…"

"Blaze…!" Frost called out as he kicked away an attacking naga, his head turning towards the window. "It's your daughter."

Quickly, the queen incinerated a copperhead that was caught within her grasp before she raced over towards the window, her eyes spreading widely in shock. "She's… she's using the Sol Emeralds…"

Slowly, Flare scanned the city below her, the once bright blue sky quickly being blanketed by dark cumulonimbus clouds. This change of weather alone quickly drew in all the other citizens and even the eyes of the snakes that invaded the city as the princess slowly rose her hand, lifting the scepter high above her head. "I will not stand for this!" Flare cried out, her voice projecting throughout her entire kingdom as lightning began to crackle through the clouds. "You who have defiled my land and caused harm to my people! You, who have flooded into my home like a black plague upon this peaceful day…" A dark growl began to echo from the teen's lips as her body's aura began to intensify. "As punishment, I SHALL ERADICATE YOUR VERY **EXISTANCE**!"

With her powerful words came a rupture of pure might as lightning began to rain from the sky, striking every naga within her city. As each snake was struck by Flare's Sol-infused electricity, their screaming bodies erupted in a burst of flames, quickly cooking their chard forms. "RETREAT!" A snake called out to its brethren, causing the group of nagas filling the city to draw back and attempt to run away, some digging into the ground, others even using the shadows themselves.

"YOU WILL **NOT** ESCAPE!" Flare called out as she swung her staff down, the lightning she called forth suddenly giving the impression of becoming sentient as the bolts of energy began to chase after the fleeing snakes. As Flare's lightning pursued the fleeing snakes, the beams of surging pure energy began to curve and track each and every fleeing invader, penetrating walls and ceilings, even pursuing the nagas that attempted to escape by tunneling their ways underground. "MY LIGHTNING SHALL FOLLOW YOU AND PURGE THIS WORLD OF YOUR FOULNESS! TO PROTECT MY PEOPLE **THIS IS MY WILL**!" She roared loudly as her power caused the ground itself to quake in her presence.

Looking onward from outside the boarder of the city, a figure snickered lightly, cracking its fingers with a flex of his palms. "Well it seems that our little invasion was quite the success, wouldn't you agree?" The figure spoke calmly as he turned back towards 5 young nagas, each with their heads bowed to the person, their bodies wrapped in battle armor.

Slithering forward, a green viper turned towards the figure standing high upon the hill, the city with lightning raining down from the sky serving almost as his backdrop. "M-My lord… I… I don't know if we could call this a success… our men… they're being exterminated thanks to the rumored powers of the Jewels of Tainted Souls claimed by those accursed Kaji."

Giving a small scoff, the figure slowly turned away from the viper, a forked tongue slithering from between his lips as he slowly made his way down the hill, his long body and tail trailing his movements as he made his way past his subordinates. "Allow the Kaji to use their borrowed power. After all, victory was not the purpose of this day."

"Then what was its purpose!?" A voice called out, quickly catching the attention of the 5 snakes showing their respects to their superior. Without a warning, the blue furred half-breed prince appeared upon the hill where the figure had once stood, causing the other snakes to press to the ground, hissing at the boy. "I'll ask once again…" Maurice stated darkly, his narrow cat eyes almost shining in the darkness his body was casting. "What was the purpose of this assault?" Hissing loudly, the 5 snakes all rushed for the young male, their mouths unclenched and outstretches, fangs dripping with venom and claws at the ready. Maurice however stood motionlessly as he allowed the nagas to close in on him, boxing him into a corner. But before any could make contact, all 5 warriors found themselves each with their arms, fangs, and tail tips completely sliced from their bodies, causing them all to hobble along the ground, blood pouring profusely from their forms. As Maurice slowly turned his gaze up from the dying bodies around him upon the image of the person before him, he could see the male clapping, laughing softly, his back turned towards the prince.

"While they may have attacked without my order, I must admit, you are indeed very skilled." He began as he turned for the blue prince, the figure slithering into the light, his long warm brownish tan scales covering his body with his upper torso wrapped in a pure white dōgi. His red irises glowing brightly within his bright yellow eyes as the top half of his body and head was cloaked with a spread snake-hood and the symbol of the Nahui Clan burned into within the flaps of his hood. "I praise you young Kaji."

Maurice stood silently, taking in the form of the young snake, his body almost frozen by the creature's appearance. "Who are you?"


End file.
